Curiosity Killed the Karkat
by Aku'Raichuu
Summary: Boys Love, UA, Johnkat. Roleplay avec Plume d'Eau. Imaginez un lycée où les trolls et les humains cohabitent en harmonie. Enfin, presque. Imaginez un exposé d'Histoire qui va aider à les rapprocher dans la bonne humeur. Enfin, presque. Imaginez John et Karkat, balancés au milieu de tout ça. Tout ne peut que bien se passer ! Enfin... Presque !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages cités dans cette fiction sont empruntés à l'univers de Homestuck, et sont par conséquent la propriété d'Andrew Hussie.

**Rating : M **(boy's love, langage vulgaire, allusions -non explicites- à des thèmes d'adultes, violence au lycée, discrimination). Pas de lemon, et n'en demandez pas. Les réclamations concernant le langage grossier sont à adresser directement à Karkat. **EDIT :** J'ai monté le rating d'un cran parce que voilà. Mais vous en faites pas y'a rien de réellement choquant. Juste quelques tripotages de cornes, if you know what i mean.

**Important ! :** Les pesterlogs sont en format image, donc je mets les liens pour les voir directement ici, et aussi sur ma page de profil, tout en bas ! Ils font partie intégrante de l'histoire donc ne faites pas les fainéants et lisez-les ! Sinon vous n'arriverez pas à suivre ! Et bien sûr ne les lisez pas à l'avance non plus ! Oui, je sais, fuck ffnet pour pas les afficher... (pub) **EDIT:** Vous pouvez maintenant retrouver cette fic sur Archive of Our Own ! Bien plus simple pour lire sans s'embêter avec ça ! Et puis ffnet c'est un peu de la mer... ouais enfin voilà quoi. (/pub)

* * *

**Note d'Aku'Raichuu : **Bonjour, bonsoir !

À vous fans de Homestuck et plus particulièrement de Johnkat qui cherchez une petite fic à vous mettre sous la dent, ou à vous qui me connaissez ou connaissez Plume d'Eau et qui auraient cliqué ici par erreur en croyant trouver une fic Kingdom (attendez, restez, restez !), voici qui peut-être vous intéressera. Les auteurs sont moi, alias Aku'Raichuu, et Plume d'Eau, et la fic est écrite sous forme de roleplay. À la base, on la publie sur un forum, chacune notre tour, mais on l'a ramenée ici pour que les intéressés puissent la lire.

Les rôles sont distribués ainsi : Les posts de John sont écrits par moi, et ceux de Karkat par Plume d'Eau. Les pesterlogs sont écrits par nous deux en direct. Si vous avez d'autres questions sur comment on s'organise pour l'écrire, n'hésitez pas à les poser en commentaire. Rassurez-vous, on ne mords pas. Enfin, pas trop. :)

Je ne fais pas de résumé, vous verrez assez vite en lisant un peu. On a déjà pas mal écrit, me faut juste le temps d'éditer et corriger tout ça pour poster ici ! Ensuite, les chapitres arriveront quand il y aura eu assez de posts pour les remplir. ;)

Allez, je laisse la parole à Plume. Bonne lecture, et surtout laissez des commentaires ! C'est ce qui fait progresser les auteurs ! ;D

**Note de Plume d'Eau : **Hein, quoi, c'est à moi de parler ?

Euh… ouais enfin le truc c'est qu'Aku a déjà dit beaucoup, je sais pas si j'ai vraiment un truc à rajouter.  
À part que… bah on s'éclate beaucoup à faire ce RP (sérieux, mes études en pâtissent même un peu, j'ai aucune force mentale pour résister à l'appel du RP quand Aku finit un de ses merveilleux posts pour aller lui répondre… ;_; ), donc on espère que vous aussi, vous apprécierez de le lire ?

À part ça, faites attention… vous le verrez vite, mais Karkat (mon personnage) a un langage…

Un charretier aurait honte de le voir parler.  
Et puis bon, son caractère de merde, il est inégalable hein ;)

Enfin bref… j'espère aussi que vous aimerez lire tout ça, autant que nous on prend plaisir à l'écrire !  
Et si cela vous intéresse, j'ai écrit aussi d'autres petites choses sur Homestuck, vous les trouverez sur mon profil… *voit un regard haineux* hé, quoi, Aku, j'ai le droit de faire ma pub roh !

Bonne lecture à vous, et oubliez pas les commentaires hein ! *se fait jeter*

* * *

_Curiosity Killed the Karkat_

Part 01

...

* * *

**John**

Bon, alors... Par où commencer ?

Je m'appelle John. John Egbert. J'ai seize ans.  
J'ai une vraie passion pour certains films génialissimes... Oui, ils sont géniaux. Peu importe ce que dit Dave. Et ce que dit Rose. Et Jade. G-É-N-I-A-U-X, je vous dis. Je passe aussi beaucoup de mon temps à m'entraîner à la magie. J'aspire à devenir un grand magicien un jour. Je m'intéresse aussi à la programmation informatique, même si je suis vraiment nul.

Enfin... On n'est pas là pour parler de ça.

Là, il est huit heures vingt-cinq, et les cours vont commencer. Je suis déjà assis à ma place ; juste à côté de la fenêtre, à l'avant-dernier rang. Deux places devant, j'aperçois ma sœur, Jade, tenter de s'y retrouver parmi tout un fouillis de feuilles de cours. Tout au fond, j'entends Dave - mon meilleur ami - parler avec Rose, sa sœur à lui. Comme d'habitude, ils sont en train de se disputer pour un rien. Mais je sais qu'au fond ils s'entendent bien. Quelques autres élèves sont installés, mais plus de la moitié de la classe manque à l'appel. Ils sont encore dans le couloir, et je sais qu'ils ne rentreront qu'une fois le professeur arrivé.

Et pour cause : les trolls n'aiment pas traîner avec nous, les humains. Tant qu'ils peuvent nous éviter, ils le feront. Ça m'attriste un peu, mais je peux les comprendre.

Pour que vous me suiviez, je pense qu'il faudrait faire un petit cours d'Histoire.

Depuis toujours, la Terre est partagée par deux races distinctes : d'un côté, nous, les humains, et de l'autre, les trolls. Pendant longtemps, ce sont ces derniers qui ont dominé, aussi bien du côté territorial que vis à vis de la... chaîne alimentaire. Oui, vous m'avez bien compris. Pendant des centaines d'années, les trolls ont été les principaux prédateurs des humains. C'est, euh... Un peu bizarre d'y penser. Très bizarre. Un peu effrayant aussi...

Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire...

Oui, voilà. Donc, au bout d'un moment, les humains se sont mis à se rebeller. On est devenus de plus en plus puissants au fil des siècles, et rapidement la guerre a éclaté. Une très grande guerre, qui a duré à peu près deux siècles. Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, les deux camps se sont rendu compte que si la guerre continuait encore, la planète finirait par être complètement détruite avant qu'un des deux camps ne gagne. Et aucun n'était prêt de gagner.

Donc, un traité de paix a été signé. C'était pas y'a très longtemps. Juste un demi-siècle, en fait. Les trolls ont accepté de retirer les humains de leur menu, et tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Enfin... C'est pas si facile. De ce qu'on m'a dit, il a fallu mettre en place pas mal de trucs pour faciliter la cohabitation. Mais les gens avaient toujours des préjugés, et refusaient de vivre avec l'autre espèce. C'est pour ça que le gouvernement a pris une décision un peu... radicale. Les enfants humains et trolls devraient étudier dans les mêmes écoles. Ce serait une façon pour eux d'apprendre à connaître les autres.

Et notre lycée, là, c'est le premier à faire ça. C'est un peu comme un modèle test. Pour voir si tout se passe bien... Et pour l'instant ça a l'air de bien marcher ! Enfin, si on passe le fait que les humains et les trolls refusent complètement de s'adresser la parole à moins d'y être obligés, ou que les professeurs trolls saquent complètement les élèves humains et inversement, ou encore qu'il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'une bagarre éclate entre chaque groupe...

Mais, à part ça, tout va plutôt bien ! Les trolls sont sympas, enfin, du peu que je leur ai parlé. C'est à dire presque pas. Pas du tout en fait. Mais ils ont l'air plutôt sympas !

Ah, ça y est. J'ai à peine le temps de finir mon explication que le cours commence. Le premier cours de la matinée, c'est un cours de Civilisation Troll. Juste après, on a une heure de Civilisation Humaine. C'est assez marrant qu'ils aient mis les deux l'un après l'autre. Je trouve que ça met encore plus nos différences culturelles en valeur... Mais bon. C'est marrant. On apprend des trucs chouettes, même si la plupart du temps je suis complètement paumé. Comme avec cette histoire de romance troll... Ça me dépasse un peu. Faut dire que les professeurs ne sont pas trop rentrés dans les détails.

Les cours se passent comme d'habitude. Les trolls discutent entre eux, et pareil pour les humains. Le premier professeur, un troll, n'interroge que des élèves trolls. Jade, comme d'habitude, lève souvent la main pour poser des questions, et prends une quantité incroyable de notes. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour s'y retrouver dans toutes ses feuilles et ses mémos. Moi je dors à moitié. J'ai du mal à suivre, tout est toujours compliqué quand il s'agit de trolls. Marrant, mais compliqué.

Pendant le deuxième cours, je suis tout aussi paumé. Hé, c'est dur les cours de civi, même si on parle de sa propre espèce !

Et finalement, la matinée s'achève par notre cours d'Histoire. Là c'est un cours plus général, qui parle aussi bien de l'Histoire des humains comme des trolls, de la guerre entre les deux, des traités de paix, etc. Le professeur est un troll, mais il n'a rien contre les humains. Ou disons plutôt qu'il n'aime pas les humains moins que les autres trolls... Et il n'aime pas vraiment les autres trolls.

Vers la fin du cours, le professeur se met à toussoter, réclamant ainsi le silence afin de faire une annonce.

« Bon... Madame la directrice m'a demandé de vous soumettre un petit... travail de groupe. »

Aussitôt, un brouhaha s'installe dans la salle de classe, chacun se retournant vers son voisin, commençant à former préalablement les groupes.

« Pas la peine de vous exciter : c'est moi qui déciderai des groupes. »

Une longue série de plaintes et protestations diverses démarre, vite interrompue par le professeur frappant le bureau avec son poing.

« Donc, reprends-il d'une voix calme, vous serez par deux ou trois. Je donnerai les groupes à la fin du cours. Ce travail prendra la forme d'un exposé, et vous aurez... Disons, un mois pour le faire. »

Je vois Jade qui commence à lever la main pour poser une question, et Rose qui fait de même, probablement pour faire une remarque totalement désapprobatrice et sarcastique. Le professeur les ignore toutes les deux.

« Bien sûr, je me fiche totalement de ce que vous mettrez dedans. Je n'ai pas envie de m'occuper de ça, j'obéis juste aux ordres de la directrice, alors une fois que vous saurez avec qui vous êtes, trouvez un sujet et débrouillez-vous. Sachez juste que votre note sera déterminante de votre passage en classe supérieure. Des questions ? »

Jade et Rose lèvent toujours la main.

« Pas de question ? Parfait. Voilà les groupes. »_  
_

Tandis que les deux filles rabaissent leur main, le prof sors une liste de noms.

« Bon, alors... Jade Egbert, avec... Terezi Pyrope. »

Silence total dans la salle. Le professeur s'apprête à lire un autre nom, mais une voix s'élève. Celle de la ci-nommée Terezi, une jeune fille troll à la particularité d'être aveugle.

« Euh... Monsieur ? Vous avez fait une erreur, je crois.  
- Vous vous appelez bien Pyrope ?  
- Oui.  
- Alors non, pas d'erreur. Vous êtes avec Mlle. Egbert.  
- Mais... C'est une humaine !  
- Mlle Pyrope... Cette liste m'a été donnée par votre directrice. Je n'ai absolument rien à faire de votre avis dans cette histoire. Si vous voulez vous plaindre, allez vous adresser directement à la direction. »

Un nouveau silence s'installe à la mention du nom de la directrice. Humain ou troll, personne n'ira jamais de son propre gré rendre une visite à Snowman... Et encore moins pour se plaindre. Le silence est vite suivi par une vague de chuchotements et de plaintes outrées. Le professeur continue de nommer les groupes, à chaque fois appelant un humain et un troll.

Le cours est pratiquement terminé que j'entends mon nom.

« Egbert, John. Vous êtes avec... Voyons... Karkat Vantas. »

Je jette des regards autour de moi, essayant de me souvenir qui est ce "car cat". Je ne connais pas trop le nom des trolls de la classe, faut dire qu'ils ne sont pas très causants, et que je n'écoute pas en cours quand on les appelle au tableau. Il ne s'est encore passé que deux mois de cours, aussi, et c'est notre première année à tous dans ce lycée.

Finalement je le vois. Un autre troll derrière lui me pointe du doigt alors qu'il me fixe. Il a l'air plutôt... Énervé. Mais c'est sûrement qu'une impression.

Cet exposé va être sympa, je le sens ! Ça va être l'occasion de rencontrer les trolls !  
J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien, et qu'on pourra être amis !

* * *

**Karkat**

« Heeeeeeeeyyyy Karkaaaat ! Devine de queeelle couleur tu eeees làààà ! »

Bordel de putain de saloperie de connerie de merde.  
Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours à moi de devoir supporter cette fichue TIMBRÉE de Pyrope ?

Je lui jette un regard flamboyant de haine, de quoi embraser dix mille soleils dans toute leur splendeur.  
Avant de me rappeler que c'est une putain d'aveugle qui ne peut même pas goûter la beauté de mes regards si haineux. Une veine bat sur mon front, tandis que je la vois s'approcher de moi avec sa langue gluante.  
Je ne tiens pas dix secondes.

« BRAAAAHHHH MAIS PUTAIN D'ENFOIRÉ DE CUL TU VAS BIEN DÉGAGER DE LÀ OUAIS, T'AS PAS INTÉRÊT À ME TOUCHER AVEC TA LANGUE T'ENTEND, SINON J... »

Je suis coupé par la cloche de notre établissement qui sonne la première heure de nos cours.  
Putain, et maintenant il faut rentrer en classe, et s'asseoir avec ces enfoirés d'humains. Qu'est-ce qui peut être encore plus chiant que ça, franchement, j'vous le demande.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me dit que je suis pas loin de bientôt connaître quelque chose d'encore pire. Va savoir quoi.

Je viens m'asseoir à côté de Gamzee, mon moirail – toujours complètement stone, défoncé par son « FaYgO, bRo » ou bien par les tartes au slime qu'il s'avale continuellement. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à savoir laquelle de ces deux merdes le rendait comme ça. Mais remarquez, quand il est dans cet état-là, il ne tente pas de décimer la moitié du lycée, donc c'est peut-être tout aussi bien comme ça.  
C'est d'ailleurs peut-être même pour ça que cette foutue directrice de merde lui laisse toute cette merde.

À peine assis, mon meilleur pote me tape sur l'épaule, me gratifiant d'un « HeEeEeEy BrOoOo ! » complètement défoncé. Seigneur, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Je me contente de lui mettre un vague coup de poing sur la tête, qui suffit, pourtant à peine fort, à l'assommer pour un bon moment.  
Je pousse un soupir tandis qu'il s'étale comme une loque sur le bureau.

…  
Merde, j'imagine qu'en fait là vous devez vous poser des questions non ?  
Ouais, c'est pas comme si ça me foutait quelque chose que vous y bitiez rien, mais je vais encore me faire engueuler si j'fais pas les choses correctement. Va savoir par qui, par contre.

Bon.  
Vous l'aurez deviné quand l'autre cinglée a crié mon nom, moi, c'est Karkat Vantas. Et le premier qui a un problème avec ce nom, je lui explose ce qui lui sert de tête, vu ?  
OK, si ça c'est clair… J'ai 16 ans, bientôt 17, et je suis un troll.

Ouais, un troll ouais. Avec les dents pointues – les crocs – les griffes, la peau grise, les cornes.

LE PREMIER QUI ME DIT QUE MES CORNES SONT PETITES, JE LE

_Karkat ayant malheureusement perdu son self-control, veuillez patienter quelques minutes le temps que le flot d'insulte se calme…_

Breeeeef.  
Mon regard glisse un peu sur tous ces putains de singes à la peau rose, et je grommelle. Ça fait depuis le début de l'année que je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'on est obligés de se coltiner ces débiles. Pourtant, y a pas si longtemps on était en guerre. Et y a même un peu plus longtemps, on les bouffait.

En fait ça me fait vraiment bizarre de me dire qu'on les bouffait. Je sais pas, je me vois pas avaler un être vivant aussi dégoûtant qu'eux. Je préfère de loin un bon vieux steak tartare, c'est bien meilleur.  
Même si c'est pas faux que la viande crue, c'est pas mal délicieux en fait. Enfin bon.

Je suis pas très bon en Histoire. En fait, ça me fait chier.  
Tout me fait royalement chier.  
Tout ce que je sais, c'est que pendant un moment, on les a bouffés. Puis un jour ils ont plus été d'accord – eh, ça me ferait mal au cul à moi aussi de finir en steak tartare en fait – et ils sont entrés en guerre. On s'est fracassé sur le coin de la gueule pendant un moment, puis nos deux gouvernements – enfin, leur gouvernement et notre putain de royauté – se sont dit que ça serait peut-être cool de plutôt se supporter que de se dérouiller la gueule en dézinguant la planète du même coup.

Et voilà, à cause de leurs conneries, où nous on se retrouve. À devoir se supporter au beau milieu de ce putain de lycée-internat qui est l'un des premiers – si c'est pas le premier ? j'm'en cogne – à mélanger trolls et humains.  
Bordel de merde.  
Je passe les deux premiers cours à grommeler dans ma barbe – qu'est-ce qu'on en a foutre du civisme troll ? Je savais même pas que ça existait cette connerie avant d'avoir ce cours. Sérieux, citez-moi un seul moment où un troll est « civilisé »… Et puis bon, me causez pas du cours de civisme humain ou sérieux je vais devenir violent.  
Vraiment violent.

Quant au cours sur l'Histoire, je prévoyais d'y piquer un autre somme – ou au moins de ruminer ma haine envers ce monde de débile –, mais notre prof – un espèce d'antipathique de dernier ordre – a d'autres projets pour nous.

Il débarque avec son putain d'air blasé scotché sur le coin de la tronche, et un paquet de feuilles dans les mains. J'suis sur le point de +m'endormir quand il commence enfin à raconter quelque chose qui mérite ma haineuse attention.

« Bon… Madame la directrice m'a demandé de vous soumettre un petit… travail de groupe. »

Je ne prête même pas attention au brouhaha – autant humain que troll – qui s'élève, me contentant de regarder d'un ?il morne par la fenêtre. De toute façon, je sais que je finirai avec ce drogué de Gamzee.

« Pas la peine de vous exciter : c'est moi qui déciderai des groupes. »

Il continue après une minute d'un autre putain de brouhaha – mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont chiants bon sang, vos gueules !

« Donc, vous serez par deux ou trois. Je donnerai les groupes à la fin du cours. Ce travail prendra la forme d'un exposé, et vous aurez… disons, un mois pour le faire. »

Il y a un silence – sûrement cette foutue humaine qui lève tout le temps la main – avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase.

« Bien sûr, je me fiche totalement de ce que vous mettrez dedans. Je n'ai pas envie de m'occuper de ça, j'obéis juste aux ordres de la directrice, alors une fois que vous aurez les sujets, débrouillez-vous. Sachez juste que votre note sera déterminante de votre passage en classe supérieure. Des questions ? »

Après un autre silence, il lâche ce que je pressentais être une bombe, la chose encore pire que d'être dans le lycée, dans cette vie, dans ce monde pourri.

« Bon, alors… Jade Egbert, avec… Terezi Pyrope. »

Jade.  
Jade.  
JADE. Je ne connais pas ce nom. Ce qui signifie, étant donné qu'en tant que « leader » des trolls je connais tous ceux de notre classe, qu'elle n'est PAS trolle. C'est quoi ce délire ?

Je vois Terezi lever la main, deux places devant moi.

« Euh… Monsieur ? Vous avez fait une erreur, je crois.  
- Vous vous appelez bien Pyrope ?  
- Oui.  
- Alors non, pas d'erreur. Vous êtes avec Mlle Egbert.  
- Mais… C'est une humaine ! »  
- Mlle Pyrope… Cette liste m'a été donnée par votre directrice. Je n'ai absolument rien à faire de votre avis dans cette histoire. Si vous voulez vous plaindre, allez vous adresser directement à la direction. »

Allez voir la direction. Mais bien sûr.  
On n'est pas complètement cinglés non plus… Si y a quelqu'un à qui il faut pas parler dans cette foutue école, c'est bien cette dégénérée de directrice complètement loufoque. Elle en a vraiment un qui sifflote dans son crâne vide…

Un exposé avec des humains, non, mais vrai…

« Egbert, John. Vous êtes avec… Voyons… Karkat Vantas. »

Je relève la tête à l'entente de mon nom. Putain mais j'avais pas saisi que j'étais moi aussi concerné. Je tourne la tête en direction des humains dont je n'ai jamais pris la peine de retenir le nom – à quoi ça aurait servi franchement ? C'est pas comme si j'allais copiner avec eux…

Sollux, derrière moi, tape mon épaule et me chuchote.

« C'est le mec aux lunettes, là-bas ! »

Je jette un coup d'œil dans la direction qu'il m'indique, croisant deux billes d'un bleu presque trop profond pour être réel.  
Il me fixe. Je le fixe.  
Un instant en chien de faïence, où ni l'un ni l'autre n'ose bouger d'un putain de millimètre.

Enfin, il me sourit.  
Il… me… sourit.

Un… UN PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE DE SOURIRE CON COMME UNE PUTAIN DE…

« QUEWAAAA ! Je beugle. PAS POSSIBLE, NON, CERTAINEMENT PAS ! JE NE VAIS PAS FAIRE CETTE SALETÉ DE PUTAIN DE CONNERIE D'EXPOSÉ AVEC UN DÉGÉNÉRÉ DE …  
- MONSIEUR VANTAS, DÉSIREZ-VOUS UN ALLER SIMPLE CHEZ LA DIRECTRICE ? »

Ça a le mérite de me calmer aussi sûrement qu'une douche froide.

Je me rassieds, en grommelant dans ma barbe.

Putain de bordel de merde.

Pourquoi je sens que cet exposé ne va vraiment être qu'un putain de cauchemar ?

* * *

**John**

Le cours se termine juste après que Karkat ait piqué une gueulante. Au début ça m'a un peu surpris, puis finalement je me suis mis à rire. J'ai hâte de commencer cet exposé avec lui, je sens que ça va être marrant ! Il n'a pas l'air de penser pareil, mais je suis sûr qu'il va vite changer d'avis. Suffit de trouver des sujets intéressants à aborder, et on deviendra amis ! Je sais, je vais lui parler de Con Air, tiens ! Je ne me lasse jamais de parler de ce chez d'œuvre. Je pourrais en parler des heures !

…

Oula, voilà, j'étais en train de repenser à ce super film, et voilà que je suis tout seul dans la salle vide. Je me dépêche de fourrer mes affaires dans mon sac, et file en vitesse vers le réfectoire. Quand même, j'en reviens pas que personne ne m'ait attendu !

J'arrive dans le grand bâtiment, et me place dans la longue file d'attente à l'entrée. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant une tête familière dans la queue, mais je ne reconnais personne. C'est pas vrai, ils sont passés où Dave et tout ?

Oh, attendez... Cette tête, avec les cornes minuscules...  
Ce serait pas Karkat, juste devant ? Un grand sourire se dessine sur mon visage, alors que je passe devant le petit groupe avant moi sans écouter leurs protestations pour aller saluer le jeune troll.

« Hé, Karkat ! »

Il se retourne et me fixe comme si j'avais une salamandre sur la tête.

« Oh putain dites-moi que je rêve.  
- Comment ça va ? Je demande.  
- Gamzee, tape-moi, j'crois que ce connard d'inférieur d'humain est en train de me causer. »

Le troll à côté de lui, à défaut de le taper, se contente de me regarder d'un air absent. Toujours souriant, je décide de me présenter en bonne et due forme.

« Je m'appelle John.  
- J'en n'ai rien à foutre de ton putain de nom.  
- John Egbert, je répète.  
- Je... NON MAIS BORDEL MAIS TU M'ÉCOUTES QUAND JE TE CAUSE ? JE TE DIS QUE J'EN N'AI RIEN À CIRER DE TON PUTAIN DE NOM DE MERDE ! CASSE-TOI DE LÀ !  
- Héhé, ouah. Est-ce que c'est un truc de troll de hurler comme ça quand vous parlez ? Ou c'est juste toi ? »

Un silence s'est installé autour de nous, une grande partie des autres élèves observant notre discussion. Karkat met un petit moment à me répondre, l'air trop choqué pour parler. Je me contente d'attendre patiemment en souriant. Soudain, il me saisit par le col de mon pull.

« Ouah, quoi ?  
- Est-ce que t'es en train de te foutre de moi, là ?  
- Ben non.  
- TU TE FOUS DE MA PUTAIN DE GUEULE C'EST ÇA ?! »

Le troll à côté de lui – Gamzee, si j'ai bien retenu, un type aux cheveux en pétards avec un drôle de maquillage blanc comme ceux des clowns au visage – pose soudain une main sur son épaule, l'air de rien.

« Hé, relax bro, faut pas s'énerver comme ça. Bois un peu de Faygo, mon pote.  
- OH BORDEL C'EST FRANCHEMENT PAS LE MOMENT DE COMMENCER À ME PRENDRE LA TÊTE AVEC TON PUTAIN DE FAYGO GAMZEE ! TU VOIS PAS QU'IL Y A UN ENFOIRÉ D'HUMAIN DE MERDE QUI ME FAIT CHIER LÀ ?! »

En disant ça, il se met à me secouer comme un poirier. Un peu sonné, je m'accroche à son bras qui me tient pour ne pas tomber, attirant de nouveau son regard furieux sur moi. Il a de jolis yeux noirs, avec du jaune au lieu du blanc. Dommage qu'il ait tout le temps les sourcils froncés comme ça. Il va finir par avoir des rides au front, comme ça.

Je remarque soudain qu'il n'y a plus personne devant nous, les gens devant dans la file ayant recommencé à avancer.

« Oh, Karkat, ça va être à nous de passer ! »

Profitant de sa surprise, je me dégage de son emprise et l'attire par le bras jusqu'à avoir rattrapé les autres. J'attrape un plateau sur le côté et commence à regarder les entrées avec gourmandise. Il y a toujours pas mal de choix quand on arrive tôt, c'est dur de choisir. Je n'entends plus Karkat derrière moi, il a dû se calmer... Ou se résigner ? Je me retourne pour voir ce qu'il en est, et je vois alors qu'il est toujours figé là où je l'ai laissé. Finalement, son ami le réveille d'une tape dans le dos et il attrape un plateau en grommelant.

De mon côté, je termine de choisir mon entrée et mon dessert et arrive devant les cuisiniers pour le plat principal. Pendant que je médite devant les plats proposés, Gamzee prend la parole derrière moi.

« Hé, quoi de neuf ?  
- Salut gamin, fait la cuisinière – une humaine.  
- Alors, vous avez réfléchi à ma putain d'idée miraculeuse ? »

Le deuxième cuisinier, un troll lui, se met à rire.

« Hahaha, hors de question. On n'ajoutera pas de tarte au slime à nos menus.  
- Dommage. Honk ! »

Il s'empare d'une assiette, suivi par Karkat qui n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis. Curieux, j'observe le contenu du plateau de ce dernier, et remarque qu'il a pris un deuxième dessert au lieu d'une entrée.

« Eh ben, j'aurais pas cru que t'aimais les trucs sucrés ! Je lui lance. Je croyais que les trolls n'aimaient que la viande.  
- Ouais, fait Gamzee, c'est un putain de miracle.  
- VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI ?! »

Je fais un grand sourire à Gamzee, qui me répond de son sourire habituel qui n'a pas quitté son visage depuis tout à l'heure. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une autre expression, en fait. Lui et Karkat se dirigent alors vers une table libre. Je cherche encore un peu Jade, Dave ou Rose du regard mais ne vois aucun d'entre eux. Je me demande s'ils ne sont pas allés traîner quelque part avant de venir manger, en fait. Ils auraient pu me prévenir ! Bon, du coup, je décide de suivre les deux trolls.

Les deux s'arrêtent à une table encore libre, et je m'installe à côté de Gamzee, avec Karkat en face. Soudain, ce dernier, qui allait s'asseoir, se fige et me fixe.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, là ? Demande-t-il.  
- Hein ?  
- LÀ, TU FOUS QUOI BORDEL ?  
- Je... m'assois ? Tu sais, pour manger, tout ça...  
- NON MAIS POURQUOI TU T'ASSOIS À CÔTÉ DE NOUS ?!  
- Bah, on est potes non ? »

Il ouvre la bouche, cherchant probablement quoi dire. J'ai un peu faim là, alors je n'attends pas sa réponse et commence à manger. Mais immédiatement après, je vois Karkat poser son plateau, faire le tour de la table et s'approcher vers moi, les dents – crocs plutôt – serrés. Il tend une main, et je n'ai pas le temps de me demander s'il va encore me saisir par le col qu'un bruit sourd retentit juste à côté. Me tournant, j'aperçois un des surveillants regarder vers nous, son poing posé sur le mur contre lequel il venait probablement de frapper pour rappeler mon ami Karkat à l'ordre.

Nos surveillants sont tous hyper flippants. Je sais même pas s'ils sont humains ou trolls, ou quelque chose de totalement différent, avec leur carapace toute noire ou toute blanche, leurs yeux ronds sans pupille et leurs tenues d'agents secrets – d'ailleurs, on les appelle les agents je crois. Entre nous, on dit juste « les pions ». Mais pas devant eux, et personne généralement ne cherche à leur désobéir… C'est qu'ils sont pas mal forts en plus de faire peur.

Avec toutes ces disputes entre trolls et humains, il faut bien ça pour maintenir un minimum l'ordre.

Karkat, du coup, retourne en silence à sa place et se laisse tomber sur sa chaise, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Gamzee ? Fait-il.  
- Ouais, bro ?  
- Je crois que je veux bien un peu de Faygo, finalement.  
- Yeaaaaaah. Karkat qui boit du Faygo, c'est un putain de miracle. Un PuTaIn De MiRaClE ! HoNk ! »

* * *

**Karkat**

« Gamzee ? Je fais.  
- Ouais, bro ?  
- Je crois que je veux bien un peu de Faygo, finalement.  
- Yeaaaaaah. Karkat qui boit du Faygo, c'est un putain de miracle. Un PuTaIn De MiRaClE ! HoNk ! »

Je soupire de découragement et me contente de tendre la main, sourd à ses appels au miracle.

« Ta gueule, et passe-moi ta putain de bouteille plutôt. »

Je ne relève ma tête que lorsque je sens le poids d'une bouteille bien remplie de son soda complètement chelou. Affirmant ma prise, je l'approche de moi, la décapsule, et observe d'un œil critique sa couleur étrange et son odeur… encore plus qu'étrange.  
Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.  
Mais… bon de toute façon avec tout ce qui me tombe sur la gueule, rien ne peut être pire.

Faisant fi du verre posé à côté de moi, j'attrape la bouteille un peu plus fermement et porte le goulot à ma bouche, avalant une longue gorgée du liquide.

MMH—PFFFTTT !

Ça fait à peu près très exactement ce bruit-là, lorsque le liquide atteint enfin mes papilles gustatives.  
Et que je le recrache tout de go, sans aucune classe ni élégance.

« PUTAIN MAIS… C'EST DÉGUEULASSE TON TRUC BORDEL DE MERDE ! COMMENT EST— »

Je m'arrête lorsque mes yeux se posent sur ce putain d'humain assis en face de moi, qui jusque-là avait arrêté de causer comme un débile pour avaler ce qu'il y avait sur son plateau.

Il risque d'avoir un peu de mal, maintenant.  
Tout ce que j'ai recraché lui est tombé en pleine figure, et il m'observe, dégoulinant, les lunettes pleines de liquide mélangé à ma salive, la bouche grande ouverte tant il est ahuri.

Gamzee, à côté, lâche un rire forgé de « Honk ! Honk ! ». Il lui faut bien une ou deux minutes pour arrêter de se marrer comme un débile, et lancer à cet abruti :

« Eh John, fallait nous le dire si tu voulais du Faygo… ! »

Et le voilà reparti en fou rire.

De mon côté, je rebouche la bouteille et la pose sur la table, replongeant mon regard sur mon plateau pour ne pas avoir à observer cette tête d'ahuri – qui me ferait assurément mourir de rire dans la demi-seconde. Tuant toute mon image de marque en même temps.  
Et puis, il est hors de question que je m'excuse.  
Au passage.

Je commence à piquer ma fourchette dans le steak tartare que j'ai pris lorsque j'entends l'humain me lancer :

« Mais… Mais tu…  
- Ta gueule, enculé, je mange là.  
- Mais tu pourrais t'excuser au moins, non ?!  
- Je vois pas pourquoi.  
- Mais tu viens de me recracher tout ton … ta… enfin tout à la figure !  
- T'avais qu'à pas t'asseoir là, connard. »

Je l'entends grommeler et se lamenter sur quelque chose, mais n'y prête pas attention, trop focalisé sur la délicieuse viande encore crue – même si froide, mais ça n'est pas si grave – qui fond dans ma bouche.

Ça ne vaudra jamais le goût du sucre – vos gueules à propos de ça ou j'vous tabasse –, mais c'est vraiment, vraiment putain de bon. Y a pas à dire.

Qu'est-ce…

…

OH, PUTAIN !

C'était quoi cette fourchette ? C'ÉTAIT QUOI CETTE PUTAIN DE FOURCHETTE QUI VIENT DE SE GLISSER DANS MON ASSIETTE POUR ME RAMASSER MA BOUFFE ?

Je lève un regard où l'ahuri se dispute à la rage pure, pour apercevoir un regard totalement innocent bordé d'un sourire qui pourrait faire le tour de sa tête si ses muscles se le permettaient.

Il se permet même d'ajouter sur un petit ton joyeux :

« Bah quoi ? T'as ruiné mon plateau-repas, je me venge ! »

Je pousse un hurlement de rage, mais retiens ma folle envie de lui exploser la tête à coup de plateau en plastique – bon de toute façon face à une tronche de cake pareille, ça ne durerait pas longtemps – parce que je pense que le surveillant là-bas qui ne m'a pas lâché des yeux depuis que j'ai tenté de lui refaire le portrait n'apprécierait pas.  
_Du tout._

Préparant mon meilleur regard de tueur – il parait que je suis très doué pour ça – je relève lentement la tête pour les planter dans les deux pupilles couleur cyan de ce putain de taré d'humain.  
Je souffle avec rage.

« Retouche encore ma bouffe et je t'explose la cage thoracique pour te faire bouffer tes propres intestins. C'est pigé ? »

Pour une fois, il ne répond rien et rebaisse la tête.  
Aurais-je réussi à lui faire peur ? Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, mais bon, on a le droit de rêver quand même.  
Peu assuré tout de même, je tire mon plateau plus près de moi et termine de manger mon repas à toute vitesse, pas du tout désireux de le voir se volatiliser dans l'estomac d'un autre. Quelque cinq minutes plus tard, une fois mon steak tartare et mes deux desserts – quoi, y a un truc qui vous emmerde ?! – engloutis, je me lève et vais déposer mon plateau sur un des chariots prévus à cet effet. J'ai déjà quitté la cafet et ai la ferme intention de me perdre dans les couloirs pendant les 10 minutes qu'il me reste avant l'heure de perm, mais un petit bruit insistant de pas près de mon oreille droite semble décidé à m'en empêcher.  
Je jette un regard sur la droite et pousse un soupir en découvrant cette tête d'abruti qui me suis toujours, son éternel sourire de con scotché sur sa tronche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, tas de merde ?  
- Eh, c'est pas sympa comme surnom !  
- C'était pas un surnom, c'était une description. »

Il lui faut quelques secondes avant que la seconde insulte remonte dans son cerveau et y allume une lumière. Après un « EEEEHH ! » de protestation qui me fait lever les yeux au ciel, il reprend :

« Du coup on va déjà à la bibliothèque c'est ça ?  
- On ? T'as vraiment aucun putain de cerveau hein. Y'a pas de on qui tienne. Toi tu vas aller te faire foutre bien gentiment, et moi je… ça te regarde pas de toute façon. Dégage !  
- Mais on doit travailler ensemble sur le projet d'Histoire, tu te souv…  
- TA. GUEULE. Sérieux approche-moi encore sous ce prétexte et je t'encastre ta sale petite tête de con dans le mur, c'est vu ?! »

Un silence.

« Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai envie d'avoir la moyenne. Et de passer mon année.  
- Quoi ?  
- T'as pas écouté le prof ? La note qu'on va avoir pour cet exposé est capitale pour passer notre année. »

…  
Oh putain.  
Sa race de sa mère de putain bordel de merde de connerie de FOUTRE !  
Mais ils ont tous décidé de me faire chier jusqu'au bout du monde c'est pas possible, Raaaaah !  
Je lui jette un regard haineux.

« TRÈS BIEN ! On va à cette putain de bibliothèque alors. MAIS JE TE PRÉVIENS ! »

J'ai quasiment hurlé les derniers mots en me tournant vers lui, appuyant sur son épaule jusqu'à le plaquer contre le mur à côté duquel il marchait. Il fait un petit bruit de canard étranglé qui quelque part me satisfait dans mon estime.  
Je lui montre mes crocs tandis que je termine ma phrase.

« Fais-moi un peu trop chier, et je te balance par la fenêtre. C'est vu ?  
- Vu. Mais…  
- QUOI ?!  
- …La bibliothèque est au rez-de-chaussée, non ? »

Un grognement de bête enragée sort de ma gorge. Je le relâche et pars à grands pas en direction de cette foutue putain de bibliothèque, bien décidé à mettre le plus de distance possible entre cette tête de con et moi, le plus longtemps que je peux.

...

...

« Alors, on prend quel sujet ? »

Il a chuchoté – enfin, parlé à peine moins fort que d'habitude – tandis que je m'asseyais en face de lui à la table la plus près de la fenêtre de la bibliothèque.  
Je lui décoche un autre regard noir.

« J'en sais foutrement rien. T'as une idée, ou tu sers vraiment à rien ? »

Il en reste quelques secondes silencieux avant de me faire une moue boudeuse.

« T'as vraiment une façon de parler pas très sympa…  
- J'm'en branle. T'as une idée ou pas ?  
- Ben… je sais pas, pas trop non… t'en as une toi ?  
- Non. »

On reste comme ça bien cinq minutes, à soit regarder l'autre à la dérobade – en tout cas je capte ses regards… mais j'imagine qu'il ne doit pas voir les miens, je suis trop discret pour ça – soit à fixer l'espace vert, au dehors.  
Au bout d'un moment, il relève la tête.

« Et si on le faisait sur la période avant la guerre ? Quand vous… enfin…  
- Quand vous nous serviez de steak tartare ?  
- …Je l'aurais pas dit comme ça, mais oui ? »

Je pousse un autre soupir – dingue comme j'ai tendance à multiplier ça dès qu'il est dans les alentours. Après tout, ça pourrait être pire que ça. Suffit juste qu'on ne nous pique pas l'idée. Bon après, les sources seraient peut-être un peu dures à trouver vu qu'il parait qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qui se sont faite destroyer – dont les archives – pendant la guerre, mais ça, on pourra toujours voir comment faire.

« Okay, je finis par dire. Va pour l'avant-guerre. Faudra envoyer un mail au prof pour lui dire qu'on a pris ce sujet. Tu t'en charges – _et pas de discussion _» rajoutai-je en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.

Il la ferme tout de suite après, et semble réfléchir.  
Tout à coup ses yeux s'illuminent.

…  
J'ai peur.

« Dis dis ! Je peux te poser une question ?  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi tes cornes elles sont si petites ? J'veux dire… celles des autres trolls sont pas mal grandes, tu es le seul qui a des cornes de cett…  
- BWAAAAHHHHHHH TA GUEULE BON SANG ! »

Avant même de m'en rendre compte, je suis debout, les deux poings sur la table, le visage ostensiblement rapproché du sien.  
PUTAIN !  
IL FAIT EXPRÈS OU QUOI ? IL ME CHERCHE, À REMARQUER TOUS LES DÉTAILS LES PLUS GÊNANTS DE MA VIE JUSTE POUR ME FAIRE CHIER ?

J'attrape un bout de son col pour le rapprocher de moi, le levant à moitié par la seule force de mon poignet, lui hurlant dans les oreilles.

« T'AS ENVIE DE CREVER, PAUVRE CON, C'EST ÇA ? T'AS ENVIE DE CREVER, AVOUE-LE ! PARLE JAMAIS DE ÇA, JAMAIS ! DE TOUTE FAÇON ME PARLE PAS ! PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE JE VOIS MÊME PAS POURQUOI UNE LOQUE COMME TOI M'ADRESSE LA PAROLE, ESPÈCE DE.. DE… DE GROS SEAU RÉPUGNANT PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE… »

Je voudrais bien continuer, mais la bibliothécaire – une espèce de vieille pie grinçante, humaine, mais qui pousse des hurlements suraigus à vous en démolir le cerveau jusqu'à ce qu'il dégouline par vos oreilles – m'interrompt en poussant justement une de ses vociférations favorites.  
Après deux minutes où je comprends enfin que si je ne cesse pas de crier et qu'on ne se barre pas TRÈS vite de la bibliothèque, on risque notre peau, je grommelle quelques gros mots bien sentis en direction de ce putain d'humain que je vais finir par tuer avant même qu'on ait commencé notre exposé et le lâche. J'attrape mon sac, le balance sur mon épaule et pars à grands pas de la bibliothèque, m'arrêtant juste à la sortie de celle-ci, dans un coin sombre – pratique, la peau grise qui se fond dans l'obscurité – et observant l'humain sortir à ma suite et continuer tout droit sans me voir.

Je pars à sa suite et tourne dans un des couloirs menant aux dortoirs, histoire d'aller me coucher et récupérer un peu.  
De toute façon je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre, pendant que mes potes sont en perm…  
Au moins, je suis loin de cet abruti d'humain et de ce monde de merde.

* * *

**John**

Je sors de la bibliothèque en vitesse avant de m'en faire bannir à vie.

J'ai... pas trop bien compris ce qui venait de se passer, là. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est lui poser une question sur ses cornes – j'y suis pour rien si elles sont petites, moi ! – et il s'est mis à hurler comme un malade fou furieux, et à me traiter de tous les noms.

Et d'abord... Pourquoi un sceau ?  
C'est une sorte d'insulte troll, ou quoi ?

Je pars à sa recherche pour lui demander, mais ne le trouve nulle part. Finalement j'arrive à un espace vert, avec plusieurs arbres et des bancs pour s'asseoir. Là, debout sur l'herbe, je retrouve Gamzee, la tête levée, regardant le ciel d'un air... D'un air, euh...

Bref, il regarde le ciel.

« Hé, Gamzee ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le jeune troll tourne lentement la tête vers moi et me regarde.

« Hey, John, quoi de neuf ?  
- Hm, pas grand-chose. Mais, euh... Tu fais quoi, là ? Pourquoi t'es pas en permanence avec les autres ? »

Il me regarde pendant dix bonnes secondes avant de répondre.

« On avait perm ?  
- Euh... Oui ? Enfin, peu importe... Dis voir, ça t'évoque quoi toi, un seau ? »

Gamzee se fige soudain. Est-ce que j'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ? Il se met à jeter des regards inquiets autour de nous, et une fois assuré qu'il n'y avait personne, se rapproche de moi et me fixe sérieusement.

« Bro, qui t'a parlé de ça ? »

OK, j'ai vraiment dû dire un truc qui allait pas, là. Gêné, je bafouille.

« Euh... Ben c'est Karkat, quand je lui ai parlé de ses cornes, il m'a traité de grand...  
- Oh, wow, arrête ça, mec ! S'écrie-t-il pour me faire taire. Karkat a dit ça, sérieux ? Putain, j'ai... J'ai honte pour lui là.  
- C'est si gênant que ça ? »

Il hoche la tête. Je suis de plus en plus paumé. Moi qui pensais commencer à comprendre les trolls, j'ai l'impression de les saisir de moins en moins maintenant. Je m'arrête un instant pour réfléchir à tout ça. Au bout d'un moment, je m'apprête à poser une nouvelle question à Gamzee, mais je vois que ce dernier est reparti dans son observation. Je décide de le laisser tranquille, et me dirige vers la salle informatique. Puisque je ne peux plus aller à la bibliothèque et que la journée est loin d'être finie, autant la terminer en regardant quelques vidéos sur le net.

Finalement, l'heure du repas du soir arrive. Cette fois, je peux manger avec mes amis. Apparemment, à midi, ils étaient tous partis pour discuter de cet exposé avant de manger – sans m'inviter, bien sûr. Mais bon... Je leur en veux pas.

« Vous avez pu discuter avec vos trolls, vous ? Demande Jade une fois tous à table.  
- Un peu, mais après je me suis fait traiter de seau.  
- De seau ? Fait Rose, interloquée.  
- Ouais... Cherchez pas, j'ai pas compris non plus. Mais bon, j'ai rencontré un troll sympa. Gamzee, il s'appelle.  
- Oh, c'est pas avec lui que t'es, Dave ? Demande Rose.  
- Possible.  
- Oh, franchement ! Je m'exclame. T'es pas un peu intéressé ? Ça va être super de se rapprocher des trolls !  
- Oh, mais Dave est trop cool pour être intéressé ! Fais Jade en riant. Hein, Monsieur le mec cool ?  
- T'as tout compris, réponds Dave.  
- Héhéhé. »

Je ne vois pas Karkat de la soirée. Bizarre. Je me demande ce qu'il a.  
Par contre, Gamzee est bien là, assis à une table avec d'autres trolls de notre classe. Tiens, ça me fait penser...

Me levant, je me dirige vers mon nouvel ami.

« Hé, Gamzee ! »

Les autres trolls à sa table se figent, mais Gamzee tourne vers moi son habituel visage souriant.

« Un problème, bro ? T'as vu un miracle quelque part ?  
- Pas de miracle, non ! Je voulais te demander... Tu peux me passer le chumhandle de Karkat ?  
- Pas de souci, mec. »

Je le remercie – prends son identifiant aussi au passage – et m'apprêtais à repartir à ma table quand une des trolls à côté lève la voix. Je la reconnais, c'est Kanaya, elle est dans notre classe.

« Hé, Gamzee. Pourquoi tu parles à un humain ?  
- Naaaan, c'est cool, c'est un ami à Karkat.  
- Karkat a des amis humains ? Fait un autre garçon, assis à côté.  
- Ça m'étonne autant que toi, Sollux, dit Kanaya.  
- Qui est partant pour aller se foutre de sa tronche après manger ? Lance Terezi. »

Les autres se mettent à rire. Oh. Je crois que... Karkat va pas apprécier sa soirée.

Héhéhé.

_..._

**Pesterlog 01 : **http[deuxpointsslashslash]httpimg15[point]hostingp ics[point]net/pics/260860LOG1[point]png _(remplacez les [points] par des " . ", sans les crochets, le tout sans espaces. Je rappelle que les liens sont aussi sur ma page de profil pour les fainéants.) _

_..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Curiosity Killed the Karkat_

Part 02

...

**Karkat**

Sitôt rentré dans ma chambre, je m'écroule sur mon lit.  
C'est que piquer des colères, bon sang, ça fatigue. Mais c'est pas comme si c'était de ma faute, je ne fais que vivre, c'est leur faute à eux de toujours venir me faire chier.  
Si seulement ils pouvaient… je sais pas. Ne pas parler. Ne pas me regarder.  
_Ne pas respirer trop fort. _

Comment ça j'exagère ?  
Oh, merde hein.

Enfonçant la tête dans mon oreiller, je repasse vaguement la journée dans ma tête. Saloperie de journée de mes… bref.  
Déjà cet abruti de prof, et puis cette connasse de directrice. C'est quoi leur putain de délire à vouloir nous foutre avec des humains ? C'est déjà pas suffisant de devoir se farcir ces steaks sur pattes à longueur de journée, non, faut aussi qu'ils nous les collent dans les pattes quand on essaye un minimum d'être sérieux, et de bosser ?  
Putain…

Et puis ce connard, là.  
Ce _Egbert_.  
Espèce de putain d'abruti de connerie de merde. Avec son foutu sourire de débile scotché sur sa grande gueule de _con_ !

J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il a réussi à me coller toute cette putain de journée.  
À bouffer avec moi.  
À même nous faire renvoyer de cette putain de bibliothèque !

Si j'me chope une retenue, bon sang, il va morfler. Sévère.  
Mais au moins, j'aurai réussi à le faire taire, même si ce n'était qu'un tout petit moment. La technique de lui balancer du Faygo à la tronche est une bonne chose, je devrais peut-être y penser plus souvent…

C'est sur cette pensée ma foi pas mal réjouissante que j'enfonce un peu plus mon nez dans l'oreiller et que je ferme les yeux, m'endormant un peu après.  
Rien de tel qu'une bonne sieste pour se détendre les nerfs.

...

Je me réveille un bon moment plus tard, c'est-à-dire environ deux heures avant le repas du soir.  
Repas auquel je sens que je ne vais pas aller. Pas envie, trop fatigué, ça me soûle grave. Au lieu de ça, je me relève et vais chercher dans mon sac les cours du jour pour effectuer le boulot que je dois faire chaque soir – c'est-à-dire revoir les cours, préparer ceux du lendemain, et faire les devoirs demandés.

…  
Quoi, bordel de merde ?  
C'est pas parce que je pique des crises de rage et que ma ponctuation n'est constituée que de gros mots que ça fait de moi un mauvais élève, bordel.  
Plutôt crever que de doubler une seule année dans ce putain de lycée de merde.

Une fois assis à mon bureau – après avoir poussé de côté mon ordinateur portable – j'étale les feuilles du cours de civisme troll devant moi, ouvre mes cahiers de révision et chausse mes lunettes.

…  
Quoi, ENCORE ?  
QUELQU'UN ICI A UN PUTAIN DE PROBLÈME AVEC MES LUNETTES ? DITES-LE TOUT DE SUITE, J'VOUS LES FERAI BOUFFER VOUS ALLEZ VOIR BANDE DE MORUES PLEINES DE…

_Fermez les yeux, détendez-vous… là… il n'y a pas de troll qui hurle des insanités sur votre écran… voilà…_

Bref.  
Je plonge alors dans les méandres de la royauté troll pour un bon moment.  
Je n'en ressors que 40 minutes plus tard, physiquement épuisé. Bordel. Et dire qu'il faut encore que je fasse le cours de civisme humain. Eux ils sont encore pires, avec leur saleté de gouvernement. Nous au moins notre royauté est logique – même si carrément injuste avec ce système de caste – mais eux c'est… dix mille fois pire. Ça n'a aucun sens, aucune logique, faut juste retenir des noms, des dates, des décisions…

Chier.

Lorsqu'enfin j'en viens à bout et que je jette un regard sur mon cours d'Histoire, je pousse un soupir démoralisé.  
C'est vrai que maintenant il va falloir que je regarde ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour cet exposé. Parce qu'il est hors de question que l'autre abruti m'aide. J'ai pas envie de l'avoir dans mes pattes toute la sainte journée pendant un mois.

Je m'apprête à attraper mon ordinateur pour me lancer dans une recherche quand quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Retirant mes lunettes pour les ranger dans un de mes tiroirs, je me lève et vais jusqu'au panneau de bois, l'entrebâillant pour assassiner du regard celui qui ose me déranger.

À peine ai-je un peu ouvert la porte que Terezi, qui était planquée derrière comme une espèce de cafard répugnant, en profite pour me pousser – me foutant à moitié par terre, bordel ! – et entrer sans se gêner dans la chambre, suivie par Sollux, Kanaya, et Gamzee, qui ferme la marche avec son éternel air de défoncé.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de me relever et de fermer la porte qu'ils ont déjà tous pris position dans la pièce, soit assis sur le lit – Kanaya et Sollux -, soit assis par terre – Gamzee – soit en train de lécher goulûment ma fenêtre – Terezi. Bien sûr.  
Lorsqu'elle m'entend refermer la porte, cette dernière se retourne d'ailleurs vers moi, son éternel air de débile profonde scotché sur la tronche.

« Eeeeehh Karkat, pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que t'avais des amis humaaaaaains ? »

Qu-

...

QUOOOOOOI ?

« HEIN ? DE QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QUE T'ES EN TRAIN DE ME CHIER ENCORE COMME DÉLIRE BORDEL DE MERDE ? »

Sans se démonter, elle commence à sautiller dans la pièce, en riant comme une cinglée en même temps.

« Mais rien du touuut ! C'est Gamzee qui nous l'a dit, tout à l'heure, quand ton ami est passé lui dire bonjour ! »

Je tourne un regard flamboyant vers mon putain de moirail et sa foutue gueule de con défoncé à l'opium. Celui-ci lève une main tranquille-pépère-pas-de-galère et me sers son pire sourire de taré.

« Baaaah ouais bro ! C'était John, il voulait juste …  
- BRRRRAAAAHHHHHH PUTAIN DE SALOPERIE DE BORDEL DE MERDE ESPÈCE DE CONNERIE DE MOIRAIL À LA CON, MAIS T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT DÉBILE OU TU LE FAIS EXPRÈS ? »

Il ne se départit pas de son sourire, me donnant encore plus envie de le frapper. Je commence à bouillir littéralement de rage et ça doit se voir, parce que Kanaya se lève alors, me tapote gentiment l'épaule – elle ne doit qu'au fait d'être une fille de ne pas se faire ramasser la tête contre le mur – et me lance :

« Non mais tu sais, Karkat, on ne te juge pas hein. Tu fais ce que tu veux. On va te laisser tranquille, d'accord ? Allez, venez. »

Et elle s'en va, comme une fleur, avec sa putain de tranquillité, tirant Terezi par la manche, suivie par Sollux et Gamzee, toujours autant dans la lune.  
Ce dernier me lâche un petit clin d'œil et un « honk ! », visiblement content de lui – mais pourquoi ? – avant de refermer doucement la porte.

Je m'assieds par terre, toujours pas remis de ce que je viens d'apprendre.  
Non content de me faire chier, cet abruti me ruine ma réputation en plus. Putain, je vais tellement lui arracher la tête, demain…

Poussant un soupir, je me relève et vais m'asseoir à mon bureau. Tant pis pour l'Histoire, là je n'en peux plus. Je vais juste faire un tour rapide sur ma messagerie pour voir si je n'ai pas de mails d'un prof – ça leur arrive souvent de donner des détails des cours par mail, comme si on change de salle ou bien si on a un cours qui est annulé – et puis j'irai me coucher.  
Visiblement, quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord, parce qu'en ouvrant mon trollian, je vois une fenêtre s'afficher.  
Au nom de…

…  
Non. Pas possible.  
Il a pas osé…

…  
Si. Je vais lui défoncer la tête.

_[Pesterlog 01]_

Hurlant un bon coup de frustration dans ma chambre – avant de me rendre compte de l'heure qu'il est et de baisser d'un ton, je n'ai pas envie de me faire défaire la tête par un des surveillants – j'éteins violemment mon ordi.  
Pas le courage d'attendre quoi que ce soit là.

Il ne me faut qu'un instant ou deux pour me mettre au lit, toujours en rage, avec une envie furieuse de boxer quelque chose pour ne pas sortir et aller dans l'aile des humains pour tabasser cette tronche de débile gratiné.  
Habituellement, ces putains d'humains ne m'intéressent pas, je me contente de les ignorer. Mais lui, j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de le démolir jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus qualifier son visage autrement qu'avec le mot « bouillie ».

Il a intérêt à bien se tenir loin de moi demain, sinon je sens que ça risque d'arriver très vite…

* * *

**John**

Je me fais réveiller par un boucan infernal venant du réveil de la chambre d'à côté. Le genre de réveil à l'ancienne, le gros truc balèze avec deux cloches sur les côtés qui fait un bruit strident et insupportable. Tous les matins c'est pareil. Pourtant, les murs sont épais.

Baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, je m'étire et sors de mes couettes bien chaudes à contrecœur. On n'est que mardi, et j'en ai déjà marre.

Je me prépare tranquillement, encore un peu dans les vapes. Le petit déjeuner se prend dans le réfectoire, en face de l'internat, donc il faut que je sois habillé avant d'y aller... À moins de vouloir traverser la cour extérieure en pyjama en plein mois de novembre. Et devant tout le monde. Dans son pyjama lapinou.

…

Bon, ça va.  
Ça va j'ai dit !  
Vous avez fini de vous moquer de mon pyjama, oui ? C'est bon ?

BIEN.  
Donc, je disais ?

Le petit déjeuner, voilà. Une fois lavé, habillé, tout ça, je sors de ma chambre. Je suis tout seul dans cette chambre, bien qu'il y ait deux lits. Normalement, les élèves sont par deux, mais il ne restait plus personne pour partager la chambre avec moi.

Bien sûr, vous vous en doutez, humains et trolls sont séparés. Y'a rien dans le règlement qui l'interdit, et je pense qu'on pourrait être mélangés sur demande, mais ils ont préféré nous placer entre gens de la même espèce au début de l'année. Faut pas brusquer les choses non plus, histoire que personne ne finisse en hachis parmentier avant la moitié de l'année. Non, mais je dis ça, mais ça m'étonnerait quand même qu'un troll mange un humain de nos jours. C'est plus d'actualité depuis longtemps ! La preuve, c'est que nos parents ont accepté de nous laisser aller dans le même lycée que les trolls sans rien dire.

Au réfectoire, je suis le premier de mon petit groupe. Jade a encore dû oublier de mettre son réveil ce matin. C'est bizarre que Rose ne soit pas là, par contre. D'habitude, on mange tous les deux – avec Dave aussi, quand il est d'humeur à venir plus tôt. Il fait tout comme ça le chante, lui. Enfin bon. Mon plateau en mains, je cherche un visage familier dans la salle. Tiens, Karkat est là. Il est tout seul d'ailleurs. Je commence à aller vers lui, puis me ravise. Il avait pas parlé de me « tabasser si fort que les vers qui mangeront mon cadavre ne me reconnaîtront pas » ? Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je le rejoigne maintenant...

Et puis zut, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et puis Karkat plaisantait hier... Je crois ?  
De toute façon, y'a un surveillant juste à côté, alors...

« Hé, Karkat ! On se retrouve après les cours pour l'exposé ?  
- Oh putain ça y est, il est encore en train de me parler.  
- Qui ça ?  
- TOI BORDEL, TOI ! TU... NON ARRÊTE, T'ASSIEDS PAS ! »

Sans prendre compte de ses hurlements, je m'installe en face de lui.

« Gamzee n'est pas avec toi cette fois ? Vous avez l'air vachement proches, je pensais que vous traîniez toujours ensemble. »

Je le vois pousser un long soupir, tandis qu'il se masse les tempes du bout des doigts. Il a des cernes sous les yeux – plus que d'habitude. Il a mal dormi ?

« C'est mon moirail, mais ça veut pas dire que je dois me le trimbaler partout où je vais.  
- Ton quoi ?  
- PUTAIN MAIS T'ES SOURD EN PLUS D'ÊTRE... »

Il s'arrête soudainement, les yeux rivés sur quelque chose en face de lui. Me retournant, j'aperçois une fille de notre classe, Terezi (elle se repère de loin, avec sa canne pour aveugle et ses lunettes de soleil rouges), en train de le pointer du doigt, morte de rire. Je regarde Karkat à nouveau, qui vient de pousser son plateau sur le côté pour laisser sa tête tomber sur la table.

« J'en ai marre, dit-il. J'en ai putain de marre. J'en ai tellement marre que je pourrais crever. Ouais, je vais me suicider, et je vais tous vous buter avec moi. Je vais faire exploser ce putain de lycée de merde. Ça va faire un beau feu d'artifice avec votre sang, et là, je serai satisfait.  
- Y'a un problème ?  
- Ouais. Toi.  
- Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

Il relève la tête et me fixe, prêt à dire quelque chose... Mais est interrompu par une main s'abattant sur son dos brutalement, manquant de le faire se cogner la tête contre la table à nouveau. C'est Terezi justement, et elle pose son plateau à côté de lui avant de prendre place à notre table.

« Alooooors, Karkat ? Tu t'amuses bien avec ton ami humain ?  
- La ferme. La. Ferme. Sérieusement, Terezi, pour une fois dans ta putain de vie, FERME-LA.  
- Hahahahaha ! Mais je saiiiis, Karkat ! Je sais pourquoi tu aimes les humains ! Tu trouves qu'ils te ressemblent, c'est ça ? T3S POT3S HUM41NS ! H4H4H4H4H4 !  
- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Elle ne lui répond pas, se contentant de pouffer d'avantage. Je rigole à sa suite, même si je n'ai pas trop compris. Karkat, lui, grommelle quelque chose dans son coin.

Soudain, j'entends une voix familière et me retourne pour faire de grands signes à Rose et Dave qui viennent d'entrer, leur plateau en main. Ils s'avancent vers nous et s'installent à notre table, provoquant un autre grognement de Karkat qui laisse de nouveau sa tête se cogner contre la table. Terezi, elle, est toujours pliée de rire.

« Hey, fait Dave.  
- Salut ! Je réponds.  
- Tu t'assois avec les trolls, maintenant ? Demande Rose.  
- Ouaip. Ils sont cool, en fait.  
- Je suis d'accord, poursuis Rose. J'ai discuté un peu avec Kanaya, de notre classe. Son niveau intellectuel est plus élevé que je ne l'aurais cru venant d'un troll. Nous avons plus en commun que je l'aurais imaginé.  
- Au fait, elle est avec qui pour l'exposé, Jade, déjà ? Je demande.  
- Avec moiiiiiii ! Réponds Terezi.  
- Oh. Euh... Ben, je sais pas trop quoi en penser. T'as pas l'air de trop aimer les humains.  
- Non, je m'en fiche ! Je dis ça juste pour embêter Karkat !  
- Ah. Ben, euh... C'est cool, alors, j'imagine ?  
- Vous les humains vous avez un goût intéressaaaaaant !  
- … »

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre à ça. J'ai du mal à savoir si je dois rire ou être terrifié. Finalement, c'est Dave qui détend l'atmosphère en s'adressant à moi.

« Ouah, euh mec ? T'as quoi dans ton assiette, là ?  
- Hein ? Ah, euh... C'est une spécialité troll, je crois. Ils proposaient ça avec les autres plats.  
- Je veux pas te faire peur, mais ça bouche ton truc.  
- Oh. Ouais, on dirait. Je sais pas si je dois le manger, du coup.  
- Sérieux, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de prendre ça ?  
- Aucune idée. Je trouvais ça plutôt cool, pas toi ?  
- Si. C'est d'un putain de cool. Ironiquement cool. »

Nous continuons notre petit déjeuner en discutant. Gamzee nous rejoint, puis Jade. Avec tout ce monde, notre table finit par être pas mal animée. Seul Karkat reste en dehors de la discussion, lâchant juste de temps en temps des « mais qu'est-ce que je fous là bordel, qu'est-ce que je fous là ?... ».

* * *

**Karkat**

Mais bordel qu'est-ce que je fous là, qu'est-ce que je fous là... ?

J'ai l'impression que y'a comme une saloperie de brouillard dans ma tête. Sérieux. J'ai rien compris.  
Depuis que je suis levé, je navigue comme en pilote automatique. Ok, je suis pas franchement du matin, mais y a des limites non ? J'ai l'impression d'être en mode zombie...

J'ai vaguement compris en me levant que j'avais réussi à m'habiller - sans foutre le mauvais pied dans le bon pantalon... ou le bon pied dans... bref, chier. Et puis j'ai pu aussi aller jusqu'à la cafet... et prendre à manger. Quasiment un exploit.  
Je crois que je n'étais pas loin de m'endormir dans mon petit dèj - une espèce de bouillasse immonde... putain mais j'ai pris quoi à bouffer en fait, du porridge d'humain ? eurk – quand _l'autre_ est arrivé.

Chier.  
Adieu ma tranquillité.  
J'aurais bien voulu l'envoyer chier mais à peine j'ai commencé à gueuler que j'ai senti plus ou moins mes forces m'abandonner. Chier. J'ai pas dû assez dormir, clairement.

Quant à Terezi et tout le reste...

Non j'en peux plus là... j'aurais bien aimé me refrapper la tête sur le bois de la table - ça ne sert à rien, mais quelque part ça me soulage... - mais avec tout le monde autour de nous, je ne peux plus pousser mon plateau.  
Et mettre ma tête là-dedans, non, sérieux, ça ira.

Avec un loooooong soupir de désespoir, je me lève, et sans un mot quitte la joyeuse troupe.  
Besoin de calme.  
Vraiment.

Je suis déjà dans la petite cour qui relie nos différents dortoirs aux autres bâtiments quand j'entends une voix m'appeler. En me retournant, je pousse un autre soupir - exaspéré cette fois.  
Ce crétin d'humain. Encore.

« Putain, dégage, je grogne.  
- Hein ? Mais, pourquoiii ?  
- J'ai pas envie de voir ta gueule. Envie de voir personne. Décarre de là, je te dis.  
- Mais... t'es malade ? »

Raaah mais il me gonfle avec son regard presque inquiet là. J'ai envie de le frapper mais je sais même pas si j'aurais la force...

« Nan, crevé. Dégage maintenant, connard.  
- Mais... pourquoi t'es fatigué... ? »

...  
Je vais le buter.

« RAAAHHHH PUTAIN MAIS TU COMPRENDS PAS QUAND ON TE DIT DE DÉCARRER ? C'EST À CAUSE DE TOI CONNARD QUE JE SUIS CREVÉ, ALORS DÉGAGE OU... JE... »

Il me lance un regard interloqué tandis que je rabaisse le poing que j'avais levé dans le but évident de lui imprimer ses lunettes dans l'os de son front.  
Je secoue la tête et détourne mes pas pour reprendre mon chemin.

« Pas le courage... »

...

Il me faudra en tout et pour tout bien une demi-heure pour parvenir à faire mon sac et à repartir en direction des classes pour aller cette fois-ci en salle d'Anglais.

...  
C'est cool ça, l'anglais. En fait, je passe tellement de temps à lire mes bouquins en anglais - j'ai pas la patience d'attendre qu'ils soient traduits - que j'ai énormément d'avance sur la classe. En général, je n'écoute que d'une oreille en faisant autre chose de plus important, comme travailler mes autres cours en retard. Quand j'en ai.

Cette fois-ci, je n'en ai pas la force. Une fois la cloche sonnée - j'reste dans mon coin avant ça, je crois, je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs, mon cerveau tourne au ralenti - je m'installe sur ma chaise et...

Et je crois que la prof n'a même pas le temps de lancer une première phrase que je suis déjà en train de dormir sur la table.

...

« Hey... Hey, Karkat... Karkat... ! »

Je grogne en sentant un doigt s'enfoncer avec insistance dans mon épaule, me tirant d'un sommeil doux et profond, réparateur, bienfaiteur... bref, parfait.  
Putain.  
Celui qui est en train de me réveiller a intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison.

Je grimace en reconnaissant ces pupilles océan qui me fixent de très - _trop ?_ - près.  
Une TRÈS bonne raison...

* * *

**John**

Karkat me regarde comme si je venais de le réveiller d'un profond et agréable sommeil. Ce qui est le cas. Mais je n'allais quand même pas le laisser là, tout seul !

« Les cours sont finis ! Tout le monde est déjà parti ! T'as dormi tout le long, tu devais vraiment être crevé ! »

Il me regarde d'une tête complètement à l'ouest, et il lui faut bien quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il ne reste plus que nous deux dans la salle de classe.

« Hein, quoi ? Pour... Pourquoi personne m'a réveillé ?!  
- Bah, t'avais l'air de bien dormir... Puis tu sais bien qu'on avait ectobiologie juste avant. La prof ne fait jamais attention aux élèves, elle a même pas dû voir que tu pionçais. »

Le cours d'ectobiologie... Je dois bien avouer que même après deux mois, j'ai toujours pas compris en quoi ça consistait.  
Mais revenons à nos moutons. Ou plutôt à Karkat, qui fronce les sourcils en me fixant.

« OK. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi tu m'as réveillé, là ?  
- Hein ? Ben... Je voulais pas que tu te retrouves tout seul et que tu rates le repas de midi !  
- Et en quoi ça te REGARDE ?  
- Je voulais juste être sympa ! C'est pas la peine de me crier dessus !  
- TU SAIS CE QUE TU PEUX EN FAIRE DE TA SYMPATHIE DE MERDE ? D'OÙ T'AS CRU QUE TU POUVAIS ME TIRER DE MES PUTAIN DE RÊVES COMME ÇA ?! TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI ? T'ES QU'UN PUTAIN D'HUMAIN DE FOUTRE DE MERDE ! T'AS PLUS INTÉRÊT À T'APPROCHER DE MOI PARCE QUE JE TE PRÉVIENS TU VAS LE REGRETTER GRAVE ! »

Je serre les dents. Bon, là, il commence à m'énerver. Moi qui ai eu la gentillesse de le réveiller pour qu'il soit pas tout seul en se levant, il pourrait me remercier au lieu de me traiter de tous les noms ! Je vais peut-être regretter de dire ça, mais...

« T'es vraiment ingrat, t'es au courant ?! Je hurle. Et puis quoi, tu vas me faire quoi ? Me bouffer ? »

Un silence s'installe, puis soudain ma théorie se confirme : je le regrette déjà. Karkat s'est relevé, me toisant de haut – j'avais jamais remarqué mais il est plus grand que moi, en fait. Je déglutis, veux instinctivement reculer, mais me cogne l'arrière des genoux contre la table derrière et manque de m'étaler, me rattrapant de justesse, faisant tomber une chaise au passage.

Karkat me fixe d'un regard... Complètement flippant en fait.  
Non, vraiment. Je commence à avoir peur, là. Genre... _Très_ peur.

Karkat fait un pas vers moi, me saisit fermement le poignet pour m'empêcher de fuir. J'ouvre la bouche, mais n'arrive pas à en faire sortir le moindre son. Mon cœur bat à dix mille à l'heure, là, je crois. Il pense quand même pas _sérieusement_ à me bouffer, là... si ? J'avais dit ça pour rire, moi !

Oh putain, il se rapproche de moi.  
Mon Dieu.  
Je vais mourir.

Je sens sa respiration sur mon cou, imagine déjà ses crocs se planter dans ma chair... Et soudain une pression sur ma tête, et l'instant d'après je me retrouve par terre, cognant douloureusement les tables derrière moi dans un fracas pas possible.

Mais...  
Mais...  
Quoi ?

« Tu croyais pas sérieusement que j'allais salir mes putain de crocs sur ta peau répugnante de tas de merde d'humain ?! Bordel mais t'y as vraiment cru, hein ? T'es encore plus débile que je le pensais, abruti de dégénéré congénital ! VA T'ACHETER UN CERVEAU, CONNARD ! »

J'y crois pas.  
Il vient de me pousser par terre. Je viens de me péter le dos contre cette table, là !  
Et, plus important...

Il s'est foutu de moi ! Bon sang, j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie, là ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'il était sérieux, j'ai encore le cœur qui bat comme s'il allait exploser ! J'ai vu défiler toute ma vie devant moi, quoi !

Non, là vraiment, il a dépassé les bornes. Faut que je trouve un moyen de lui faire payer. Un truc tellement humiliant qu'il osera plus jamais se ficher de moi. Il va voir ce qui l'attend !

Il va voir ce qui arrive quand on cherche le PRANKING MASTER !  
OUAIS !

Bon... Il est temps de réfléchir à mon plan diabolique.  
Tiens, je sais. Je vais en discuter avec Dave après les cours. Il aura peut-être une idée.

...

**Pesterlog 02 : **http[deuxpointsslashslash]img15[point]hostingpics[ point]net/pics/976125LOG2PART[point]png_  
_

...

* * *

**Karkat**

Saloperie de chier de putain de bordel de merde !  
Il me gonfle, sérieux. Le seul moment où je peux me permettre de pas voir sa sale gueule d'humain débile, c'est dans mes rêves, et même là il vient me faire chier ? J'vais lui éclater sa tronche, sérieux !

Le fait que je hurle semble le mettre en colère.  
C'est bien la première fois que je le vois réagir comme ça à mes hurlements, et pas simplement sourire comme un débile. Pour le coup, j'en serais presque étonné.

« T'es vraiment ingrat, t'es au courant ?! Et puis quoi, tu vas me faire quoi ? Me bouffer ? »

Woah.  
L'humain débile qui hurle.  
P'tain c'est vraiment pas mal, ça, en fait.

Eh attends... Ce qu'il vient de me dire me donne une idée.  
Et peut-être que cette fois-ci, ça lui flanquera suffisamment les jetons pour qu'il me foute définitivement la paix. Je sais, c'est bien beau de rêver, mais bon, l'espoir fait vivre, non ?

Posant les deux mains à plat sur la table, je me relève lentement, lui dardant mon pire regard de tueur - emprunté aux yeux que Gamzee me fait quand il n'a pas eu sa dose de slime et de Faygo journalière. Me redressant de toute ma hauteur, je savoure un instant le fait d'être plus grand que lui - _c'est tellement rare !_  
Putain qu'est-ce que c'est **jouissif** de le voir reculer comme ça, mort de trouille. Ça fait vraiment, vraiment du bien aux nerfs. Mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. Loin de là...

En contournant lentement la table, j'avance d'un pas pour être presque collé à lui, attrapant un de ses poignets pour l'empêcher de fuir. Je le vois ouvrir la bouche mais n'entends rien. Putain, ça, ça fait du bien aussi. Bordel, j'ai enfin réussi à le faire taire quoi !  
Je laisse un grognement propre à mon espèce sortir de ma gorge tandis que je me penche sur lui, bloquant son corps avec le mien contre le bureau, approchant mes crocs de sa peau. Je m'arrête à peine à un millimètre de son cou, mes dents le frôlant presque, mon souffle le caressant. J'en suis tellement près que je sens sa chaleur, son odeur. Une odeur chaude, agréable, presque... intoxicante.

Je me fous une gigantesque baffe mentale en me rendant compte de ce que j'allais faire. Décidant que le gamin avait suffisamment peur - il devait pas être loin de se pisser dessus là - j'attrape sa tête de ma main gauche et le pousse violemment jusqu'à ce qu'il s'explose la face par terre, entre les tables et les chaises.  
Bon, j'ai peut-être poussé un peu fort, il a dû se faire mal. Mais le message n'en passera que mieux.

« Tu croyais pas sérieusement que j'allais salir mes putain de crocs sur ta peau répugnante de tas de merde d'humain ?! Bordel mais t'y as vraiment cru, hein ? T'es encore plus débile que je le pensais, abruti de dégénéré congénital ! VA T'ACHETER UN CERVEAU, CONNARD ! »

Et sur cette tirade dont je suis pas mal fier, j'attrape mes affaires de la main et me barre de la salle sans lui jeter un seul regard.  
Putain, ça fait du bien.

...

Je n'entends plus parler de ce putain d'humain pendant toute la soirée - bordel de merde, une soirée complète pour être tranquille, pour bosser mes cours sans être dérangé sans cesse. Ça fait du bien, sérieux !  
Le lendemain, à ma grande surprise - soulagement... ? - il m'ignore complètement. Je croise son regard... une seule fois, mais même là il ne semble pas réagir et détourne les yeux sans même réagir.  
OK, d'accord, je suis tranquille... mais ça fait bizarre.  
Très bizarre. Y'a comme une sorte de vide, sans cet abruti pour me tourner autour.

Enfin bon.  
La matinée finie, je prends mon repas avec Gamzee et Sollux, qui nous a rejoints pour une fois. On discute tranquillement, au calme - tu m'étonnes, avec Sollux qu'est toujours super calme, et Gamzee qui est toujours autant défoncé... - et encore une fois, j'ai cette impression bizarre, face au calme ambiant, sans une tête d'abruti rose qui gueule tout le temps.  
...

_Comment ça, c'est moi qui hurle ?_

À la fin du repas, je pars à la bibliothèque pour travailler le reste de mes cours afin d'être un peu en avance - j'en profite pour même faire quelques devoirs. C'est déjà plus agréable de travailler seul à la bibliothèque, au moins je suis sûr de ne pas me faire emmerder, et surtout comme ça je peux aller travailler sur la petite table, située au fin fond de la bibliothèque, derrière deux rayons, juste éclairée par une fenêtre judicieusement placée, et équipée d'une lampe pour les longues journées de révision l'hiver.  
Le seul truc c'est qu'il faut veiller à ne pas dépasser l'heure parce que sinon parfois la bibliothécaire oublie ma présence, et manque de m'y enfermer. Heureusement que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé - même si ça a risqué, un jour.

En fin d'après-midi, quand j'ai tout fini - même de faire quelques vagues recherches sur ce foutu projet d'exposé d'Histoire, qui m'ont appris quelques petites choses intéressantes - je remballe mes affaires et sors de la bibliothèque.  
Tandis que je prends le chemin de ma chambre, désireux d'y retourner avant que tout le monde ne soit dans les couloirs - ça me fait chier quand y a trop de monde dans les couloirs - je tique en apercevant une porte ouverte, dans un des couloirs qui mènent aux dortoirs.  
Étrange.

J'ai jamais vu cette porte ouverte. Ça doit être une sorte de placard, ou de débarras, je sais pas... en tout cas il semble y avoir une tonne de trucs dans cette pièce, elle a l'air encombrée à mort.

...  
Je ne devrais pas y aller.  
Il faut que je résiste.

Surtout qu'après, je vais encore avoir droit à Terezi, et son putain d'accent anglais quand elle me balance en ricanant comme une débile : « Curioooosity killed the kaaaarkaaat ! »  
Et si je l'entends encore une fois dire ça, de toute façon, je lui plante sa canne d'aveugle où je pense.  
_Vraiment. _

Mais bon, en même temps, qu'est-ce que je risque exactement ?  
Ouais, voilà. Rien. On est bien d'accord. Ça doit être une salle tout à fait banale, que le concierge a dû oublier de refermer. J'vais aller voir, par fucking _curiosité,_ il va rien m'arriver, et puis je repartirai dans ma chambre. Voilà.

Je pénètre dans la pièce, jetant des regards furtifs autour de moi.  
Ouais.  
C'est le bordel.  
Le gros, méga, giga, apocalyptica-bordel.  
J'vois de tout, même une espèce de putain de balançoire verte pour les gamins, en forme de... bon sang c'est quoi ce truc ? Un cheval ? Un fantôme ?

Détournant les yeux de cette sorte de TRUC sans aucun sens, mon regard capte une petite feuille blanche scotchée sur une porte à côté de moi - certainement une armoire.

"NE PAS OUVRIR."

...

C'est malin. J'ai envie de l'ouvrir maintenant.  
C'est un piège. Je suis sûr que c'est un piège. Mais j'arrive pas à empêcher de ma main de se tendre vers le bouton de l'armoire. Je le tourne lentement, entends le cliquetis de la fermeture de porte qui s'ouvre, et sens tout à coup une espèce de pression sur la porte.  
Mon dieu.  
Qu'est-ce que... ?

Avant même d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je me retrouve complètement enterré sous une MONSTRUEUSE PILE DE FESSES !  
AAHHHHHHH !  
MON DIEU MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE, C'EST QUOI CETTE ARMOIRE ? C'EST QUOI CES PUTAIN DE PELUCHES AVEC DES FESSES ET UN NEZ TROP CHELOU PARTOUT ET ET ET  
AAAHHHHH !

Je recule précipitamment, trébuche sur une - ou plusieurs millions - de ces putains de peluches, bats des bras comme un moulin et m'étale de tout mon long sur le côté, finissant - enfin, plutôt, ma tête et une partie du haut de mon torse finissant - dans un GIGANTESQUE GÂTEAU.  
Qui, d'ailleurs, à la suite du choc de la rencontre entre sa surface et mon auguste figure, explose purement et simplement, me couvrant à la fois de crème et de slime.

« DU SLIME ! C'EST UNE RIVIÈRE DE SLIIIIIIIIME ! »

Je tourne lentement la tête vers la voix qui vient de retentir, à ma droite.

Je vais le tuer.  
Pourquoi je m'en suis pas douté, en voyant qu'il ne m'approchait pas ? Pourquoi je ne me suis pas douté que ce putain de bordel de connerie d'enculé d'humain était en train de préparer quelque chose ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour laisser jaillir un flot d'insultes à son égard, mais son regard extatique en direction du plafond m'invite à tourner mes yeux dans cette direction.  
Juste à temps pour voir une espèce de MONSTRUEUSE BOMBE À EAU en train de tomber en direction de mon visage. Elle explose quatre dixièmes de seconde plus tard, me rinçant totalement de toute la crème et du slime qui étaient sur mon visage.  
...

PUTAIN.  
DE.  
BORDEL.  
DE.  
MERDE.

DU FAYGO. UNE SALOPERIE DE BOMBE À EAU REMPLIE AU FAYGO. J'Y CROIS PAS, EN PLUS CETTE SALOPERIE COLLE À MORT, JE VAIS JAMAIS RÉUSSIR À RÉCUPÉRER MES VÊTEMENTS !

Je rebaisse les yeux en direction de l'humain, qui a l'air visiblement mort de rire.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise mon regard.  
De tueur.  
Si je rigolais, hier, quand je parlais de le bouffer, je rigole beaucoup moins, là.  
Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup moins.  
Je vais le tuer.

« Cours. »

Un grognement de bête furieuse sort de ma gorge.

« Vite. »

* * *

**John**

Bon... Il est temps de réfléchir à mon plan diabolique.  
Tiens, je sais. Je vais en discuter avec Dave après les cours. Il aura peut-être une idée.

Sitôt les cours de l'après-midi terminés (ce qui est bien dans ce lycée, c'est qu'on a toujours très peu de cours l'après-midi, et souvent passé quinze heures on a le reste de la journée pour nous), je me dirige en salle informatique et m'installe à un ordinateur. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, généralement, à cette heure-ci. Je vais pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement à ma vengeance. Sans attendre, j'ouvre pesterchum. Dave, comme toujours, est connecté sur son iPhone.

Je commence à lui parler, avant de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié de changer la couleur, tiens. Faudra que je fasse plus gaffe la prochaine fois.

…  
Quoi ?  
Mais si c'est important, la couleur ! C'est mon identité ! C'est comme si... Comme si Dave se mettait à mettre des majuscules quand il écrit ! Ce serait plus du tout le même Dave !

Oh non, voilà que je me fais peur à moi-même. Je vais arrêter de penser à ça. En fait, j'ai bien plus important à penser, là. Il est temps d'élaborer mon plan diabolique

...

**Pesterlog 02.5** : http[deuxpointsslashslash]img15[point]hostingpics[ point]net/pics/770880LOG2[point]png

...

...

Le lendemain, je fais de mon mieux pour éviter de croiser le regard de Karkat. C'est que je suis assez transparent, malgré mes efforts, et j'ai peur qu'en le voyant je ne puisse m'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de ce que je lui prépare.

Les cours de l'après-midi terminés, je regarde discrètement Karkat sortir de la classe. Finissant de ranger mes affaires en vitesse, je le suis dans le couloir. On dirait qu'il se dirige vers la bibliothèque. C'est parfait ! Pourvu qu'il y reste assez longtemps pour que j'aie le temps de tout mettre en place !

...

Une heure et quelques plus tard, je retrouve Dave et Gamzee qui me rejoignent sur les lieux du crime à venir. Le jeune troll pousse une sorte de caddie, couvert par un linge.

« Hey, fais Dave. On t'amène ton gâteau, bro.  
- Oh, super ! Je m'exclame avant de retirer le drap et d'observer ledit gâteau. Ouah, il est énorme ! Comment vous avez fait pour cuire un truc pareil ?  
- On s'est débrouillés avec mon four miraculeux, dit Gamzee. Mais tu vas en faire quoi, de ce putain de gâteau, mec ?  
- Oh... Tu lui as pas dit, Dave ? C'est pour, euh... Faire une petite blague à Karkat. J'espère que ça te dérange pas, vu que c'est ton pote et tout...  
- T'inquiète, bro, continue le troll. Karkat va découvrir le goût du miracle. Ouaiiiis. Il va voir les putains d'étoiles miraculeuses, et elles l'illumineront vers la voie du miracle ultime. HoNk !  
- Euh... OK, tant mieux alors... Je crois ? Enfin bref, vous avez mis quoi dedans au juste ?  
- Crois-moi bro, dit alors Dave, crois-moi tu veux pas le savoir.  
- Oh. D'accord. »

Sans poser plus de questions, j'installe avec l'aide de Gamzee le gâteau dans un coin, de façon à ce qu'il ne soit pas visible directement.

« OK, je dis ensuite, c'était le dernier truc donc je pense que ça va être bon ! Merci encore à tous les deux !  
- De rien, bro, fais Dave. J'espère que tout va marcher comme tu veux.  
- Oui, je te tiendrai au courant ! »

Il me salue d'un hochement de tête, et Gamzee d'un « HoNk ! » un peu étrange, et tous deux s'en vont. Tiens, ça me fait penser qu'ils sont ensemble pour l'exposé, ces deux-là. Je me demande si ça va aller pour eux... Je vois mal Dave se mettre sérieusement à quelque chose, et Gamzee est un peu... Enfin, voilà quoi.

...

Oh, ça devrait aller.

Bon, c'est bien tout ça, mais il serait peut-être temps que j'aille me cacher quelque part, moi ! Je veux pas que Karkat me voie quand il sortira de la bibliothèque, sans quoi il ne tombera pas dans mon piège parfait ! Mais bon, faut pas que je sois trop loin non plus. Pas question de rater ça !

Je m'installe donc dans un coin du débarras, et il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre.

Héhéhéhéhéhéhé...

...

C'est environ une demi-heure plus tard que j'entends des pas se diriger vers là où je suis. Je sais déjà qu'il s'agit de Karkat – j'ai demandé à Jade, à son poste à la bibliothèque, de me prévenir quand elle le verrait sortir, après quoi je suis allé ouvrir rapidement la porte avant de retourner me cacher. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il soit assez curieux pour aller voir ce qu'il y a dans ce débarras, mais de toute façon j'ai encore un plan secret en réserve au cas où.

Plan qui restera secret à jamais, puisque visiblement la curiosité a gagné mon ami troll.

Ça y est ! Il est là !  
Je me retiens d'éclater de rire, c'est pas le moment de tout gâcher !

Allez, Karkat, ouvre ce placard ! Pas la peine de résister ! Personne ne résiste à une note aussi mystérieuse ! PERSONNE !

Et... Ça y est. Devant mes yeux ébahis, il se fait avoir en beauté par l'avalanche de peluches bizarres.

C'est juste... Mythique.  
Absolument magnifique, y'a pas à dire.

Manque plus que... OUI ! Il est tombé en plein dedans !  
Mais... Attends voir. Ils ont mis quoi dans ce gâteau au juste ?

Oh, bon sang...  
C'est... Oui, pas de doute, c'est bien...

« DU SLIME ! C'EST UNE RIVIERE DE SLIIIIIIIIME ! »

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me relever et de hurler devant cette référence cultissime. Ça y est, là c'est clair, c'est la meilleure farce du monde. Vraiment. Je vois pas ce qui pourrait être mieux que ça.

Soudain, la bombe à Faygo – pour le coup j'avais totalement oublié ce détail – s'éclate sur Karkat, le trempant de la tête aux pieds de ce « LiQuIdE mIrAcUlEuX bRo ».

…  
OK, je retire ce que je viens de dire.  
LÀ, c'est la blague parfaite !

Bon sang, je suis tellement fier de moi ! Et la tête de Karkat... !  
C'est encore mieux que Noël et mon anniversaire réunis ! Tellement mythique !

Je suis tellement heureux, que j'en oublie un _léger_ détail.  
Un détail avec des crocs.  
Et des griffes.  
Et deux jeux jaunes qui me fixent dangereusement.

« Cours. Vite. »

Oh putain.  
Oh putain oh putain oh putain.

Ni une ni deux, je prends mes jambes à mon cou.  
J'ai à peine le temps de faire quelques mètres que j'entends un grognement furieux derrière moi. Purée, j'ai pas intérêt à traîner, là ! Il va me faire la peau ! Il va me tuer, me déchiqueter, et bouffer mes restes jusqu'aux os ! S'il m'attrape maintenant, je suis mort !

Mais bon sang, ça en valait le coup !

Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure dans ma poitrine, je tourne et arrive dans le couloir menant aux salles de classe. Un bon nombre d'élèves le peuplent à cette heure-ci, mais je ne pense pas que ça arrêtera mon poursuivant. Et un nouveau grognement de rage dans mon dos m'en persuade. Nous passons donc sans nous arrêter devant Rose qui lève un sourcil curieux, Gamzee qui me gratifie d'un « honk, honk ! » dont je ne saisis pas bien le sens, Dave qui lève un pouce « bien joué, bro » dans ma direction, et Terezi qui se met à pouffer de rire à en faire tomber sa canne d'aveugle. Et une bonne vingtaine d'autres curieux.

Grimpant un escalier en vitesse, j'arrive à l'étage, tout de suite bien moins peuplé.  
C'est qu'il se fatigue pas, le bougre ! Bon sang, à ce rythme il va bien finir par me rattraper !  
Je commence à me dire que j'avais pas si bien calculé mon plan que ça. J'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à la possibilité pourtant à 100% évidente que Karkat voudrait se venger.  
Note pour plus tard : toujours se tenir à une bonne dizaine de kilomètres la prochaine fois que je tendrai un piège humiliant à Karkat.

Enfin, si je suis pas mort avant. Ce qui est bien parti...

Je tourne à nouveau pour me retrouver dans un couloir totalement vide, tandis que je sens mes forces quitter mes jambes. Soudain, je suis stoppé par la main de mon poursuivant troll qui plante ses griffes dans mon poignet avant de me plaquer brutalement contre le mur.

Ça y est, tout est fini.  
Adieu, monde cruel. C'était une belle vie. Un peu courte, mais si je peux mourir digne de mon titre autoproclamé de Pranking Master, alors je n'ai aucun regret.

J'essaie quand même de m'échapper, immédiatement bloqué par les deux mains de Karkat qui plaquent mes épaules contre le mur. Le souffle court après cette longue course-poursuite, je regarde avec terreur ses yeux me fixant comme un prédateur fixerait sa proie.

Je déglutis.  
Dix secondes interminables s'écoulent, sans que je puisse quitter son visage du regard, trop effrayé pour regarder ailleurs. Il est juste à quelques centimètres, suffisamment près pour que je sente son souffle sur moi. Mon cœur cogne à m'en faire mal dans ma poitrine, déjà brûlante pour avoir tant couru. Ça commence à faire longtemps, là. C'est, euh... Un peu bizarre, même.

Je lui jette un regard interloqué, encore un peu tremblant.  
Je le vois se rapprocher, lentement, très lentement. J'arrête de respirer, et ferme les yeux en serrant fort mes paupières, alors que je sens tout mon corps trembler, immobilisé par la peur plus que par ses mains.

Mais soudain, la pression sur mes épaules se relâche. Je rouvre les yeux, et regarde Karkat qui a un tout autre regard tout à coup. Les yeux écarquillés, il me fixe, choqué.

Euh...  
Quoi ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander ce qui se passe que soudain, il me tourne le dos et s'enfuit dans le couloir.

J'ai, euh...  
J'ai pas tout compris, là.  
Posant une main sur mon cœur qui bat toujours la chamade, je sens mes jambes me lâcher et me laisse tomber assis contre le mur du couloir.

Que... Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

...

...

* * *

**Note de Aku :** Voilà, c'était le chapitre 2 ! La tension monte... Héhéhé.

Pour la rivière de slime, si vous avez trouvé la référence, bravo : vous avez officiellement atteint le niveau mental de John ! ;D (pour les vraiment curieux vous avez qu'à lire la fic sur Archive of Our Own, là où on a le droit de mettre des liens sans se faire censurer *PAN*)

Une petite review ? :3


	3. Chapter 3

_Curiosity Killed the Karkat_

Part 03

...

**Karkat**

Il a à peine le temps de détaler comme le foutu petit rat qu'il est que je suis déjà debout à sa poursuite, quelques mètres derrière lui.  
Il court vite le bougre, faut croire que la trouille ça refile des ailes. Mais qu'il ne pense pas aller bien loin. On n'a pas été les prédateurs de leur espèce pendant des siècles pour des prunes...

Dès que je le chope putain, j'vais en faire une espèce de putain de bouillie que personne reconnaîtra. Et cette fois-ci je _pense_ que l'idée de planter mes crocs dans son cou sera très attirante.  
Et satisfaite.

Il va morfler.  
Salement, très salement morfler. Pour tout ce qu'il a fait jusqu'ici, pour ces putains de poupées, ce gâteau, le slime, la crème, et ce PUTAIN DE FAYGO DE CONNERIE DE MERDE !  
Et surtout, il va morfler pour mon PUTAIN DE PULL QUE J'ADORAIS !

Je commence déjà à le rattraper, il ne reste plus que quelques mètres de distance entre nous, quand il tourne à gauche.  
Oh non putain, NON ! NON ! C'est le foutu couloir des salles de classe, il va droit _sur..._  
Eh merde.

On passe ainsi en courant droit devant deux de ses amis - les deux blonds là, toujours méga chelous - Gamzee qui a l'air visiblement mort de rire - j'aurais dû m'en douter, à cause du faygo. J'vais lui faire avaler son air de défoncé un de ces quatre - et Terezi, qui fait tomber sa canne et manque de me la foutre dans les pieds tellement elle se marre.  
Pourquoi je sens que je ne vais pas en avoir fini avec ça ?  
J'vais en faire des petits pois, de ce pauvre crétin.

Je grimpe l'escalier à sa suite, peut-être huit marches après lui. Et vois qu'il commence de plus en plus à faiblir. Pauvre race pathétiquement faible. Je souris déjà de ma vengeance qui ne tient plus qu'à quelques secondes.  
Il n'a plus le temps que de tourner au détour d'un couloir en dérapant un peu, et je peux déjà tendre la main pour attraper son poignet. J'y plonge mes griffes sans vergogne, très peu désireux qu'il m'échappe. En le tirant contre moi, je tourne légèrement pour le plaquer contre le mur, formant une barrière entre lui et le monde extérieur.

Au moment où il tente de s'échapper, je plaque mes deux mains contre ses épaules pour le forcer à rester en place tandis que je laisse un grondement de bête sauvage ou presque sortir de ma gorge.  
J'avais oublié qu'on pouvait faire ces bruits. Je sais qu'on peut aussi ronronner, mais ça m'arrive pas super souvent. Mais bon j'ai déjà entendu Gam le faire quand il était particulièrement haut perché dans ses délires...

Mais bref. Revenons à la chose la plus importante pour l'instant.  
Ma vengeance.  
Je le regarde avec toute la haine enfouie en moi, qui brûle comme des milliers - voir des _millions_ - de soleils.  
Pour la première fois de ma vie, je le regarde vraiment, je plonge mes pupilles brûlantes dans l'océan des siennes.

Il se passe comme un temps infini – pourtant ce ne sont que des secondes, en réalité, m'apprendra ma montre plus tard – avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, écrasé par la terreur.  
Il est temps de goûter à ma revanche.  
Je m'approche toujours plus de lui, bien décidé à lui esquinter la peau.  
J'imagine déjà ma bouche – mes crocs – dans son cou, sur son menton, sur ses...  
Mon ventre fait un salto arrière.

J'observe ses lèvres, totalement figé.  
Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, exactement ?!

Je vois John rouvrir les yeux, me fixer comme si je venais de lui parler dans un ancien dialecte troll.  
Il a l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps.  
Il ne me faut qu'un dixième de seconde pour repartir en courant, le plus loin possible de lui.

...

J'arrive à bout de souffle dans ma chambre, entre dans cette dernière et referme la porte à clé derrière moi avant de me laisser glisser sur le sol, hagard.  
Nom de dieu de putain de bordel de merde de sa mère la catin !

Je me fous une ou deux baffes – mentales ou bien réelles.  
**Mais putain qu'est-ce qui va pas dans ma tête ?! **

J'allais... j'allais l'embrasser ! J'en étais genre à 3 dixièmes de millimètres !  
Va pas me dire que je suis en train de ...

...

Non... non putain c'est pas possible, c'est putain d'enflure de raclure de bidet de pas possible.  
Je...

Je peux pas en faire mon kismesis, non...  
C'est un _humain,_ putain, un misérable HUMAIN !

...

Je hais mon inconscient et sa foutue logique de merde...

...

Le lendemain matin, tout me saute à la tronche dès le réveil.  
Je gémis dans les couvertures tandis que j'éteins mon portable qui se charge de me tirer du doux monde des songes – où là au moins, il ne me poursuit pas avec ses foutus yeux bleus – et me lève en grognant.  
J'ai pas envie.  
Vraiment, vraiment pas envie.

Je vais le voir, je vais devoir le supporter, il va s'approcher de moi...  
Je le hais tellement, bon sang, j'aimerais lui exploser la tête.  
Ou faire autre chose avec.

Je me mets une bonne gifle avant de continuer plus avant dans mes pensées. Il est hors de question que je laisse mon esprit fantasmer sur ça.  
Hors.  
De.  
Question.

Je décide de sauter le repas du matin, piochant dans les quelques petits biscuits que je garde toujours ici pour les cas de fringales durant les révisions intensives. Je n'aime pas faire ça, mais bon, je demanderai à mon Lusus de m'en renvoyer – ou alors j'irai en acheter dans un magasin du coin, pas loin.

Je reste donc dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que la cloche d'appel des cours ne résonne.  
Je me glisse alors subrepticement dans les couloirs, rasant presque les murs, très peu désireux de recroiser ce foutu humain.  
J'arrive en classe juste avant que le premier cours débute, me glissant dans la salle au moment où la porte se ferme. Ignorant royalement le regard interloqué de ce putain d'humain, je me glisse à ma place, ne prend pas la peine de répondre au vague « baah t'étais où, Bro ? » - je m'occuperai de son cas plus tard, à lui... - et fait mine de me plonger le plus profondément possible dans ce putain de cours de civisme.

Toute la matinée se passera comme ça. Moi plongé dans mes feuilles – ou à me mettre des gifles mentales par dizaines en me rendant compte d'où mes pensées vagabondent – l'humain en train de fixer mon dos avec tellement d'intensité que j'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de trouer mon t-shirt rien qu'avec ses yeux.  
Arrivé au cours d'Histoire, je prends d'autres notes – nous annonçons d'ailleurs nos sujets d'exposé, que le prof accepte avec plus ou moins de réserve – le nôtre passant étonnamment bien l'approbation.  
Quand la fin du cours arrive, je laisse les autres sortir avant moi, rangeant mes affaires bien lentement. Je vois du coin de l'œil l'humain sortir en dernier de la classe, toujours en train de me jeter des regards qu'il doit penser furtifs – mais qui ne le sont pas – tandis que je m'approche du bureau du prof.

« Monsieur ? Je fais. »

Il tourne la tête vers moi, me dévisage, puis soupire en roulant des yeux.

Sympa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?  
- Eh bien, je me demandais si je pouvais faire l'exposé tout seul. Vous voyez, je ne suis pas très... enfin que mon partenaire et moi ne nous entendons pas très bien et...  
- Mr. Vantas. Je vais vous répéter ce que j'ai dit lors du premier cours, et faire également un lien pour vous, puisque votre cerveau ne semble pas y arriver. Alors écoutez bien, je ne le répéterai pas. La **directrice** – il appuie bien sur le mot – a décidé que vous feriez ces exposés en binômes. C'est le **but **de cet exercice qui sera noté. Cela signifie que si vous ne le faites pas en binôme humain-troll, l'exercice ne sera pas rempli. »

Il fait une petite pause pour me fixer de son regard le plus sévère par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Cela signifie aussi que vous serez envoyé chez la directrice. Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre, Mr. Vantas ?  
- Oui, oui, je grogne.  
- Oh, et, inutile d'essayer de faire tout le travail de votre côté pour ensuite en attribuer une partie à votre collègue. Je veux que ce travail soit fait à deux dans les moindres détails, et je serai très vigilant là-dessus. Compris ? »

Cette fois-ci, je ne prends même pas la peine de faire une réponse articulée.  
Fait CHIER.

Sans me fatiguer à le saluer, je réajuste mon sac sur mon épaule et sors de la classe.  
Je marque un arrêt surpris sur le pas de la porte, en découvrant mon binôme humain planqué derrière cette dernière. Il a dû tout entendre. Génial...  
Il me suffit de croiser ses yeux pour me rappeler de ce qui s'est passé hier. Je sens mes joues chauffer sous l'afflux du sang qui vient de s'y installer et, détournant le regard, m'apprête à partir dans la direction opposée, le plus loin possible de lui.

Sauf qu'une main, agrippée à ma manche, m'en empêche.

* * *

**John**

Après que Karkat m'ait épargné pour une raison encore bien floue le jour d'avant, j'ai passé plusieurs heures à me demander ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête à ce moment-là. Je veux dire, je me plains pas qu'il ne m'ait pas réduit en bouillie, juste que je me pose des questions. Surtout qu'il avait l'air bien furieux, cinq secondes avant.

Mystère, mystère.

Le lendemain, j'ai eu un peu peur en allant en classe. Par prudence, je suis resté collé à mes amis toute la matinée – s'il doit m'attaquer à nouveau, il ne le fera que si je suis tout seul, non ? –, mais finalement, il m'a simplement ignoré. Pas même un petit regard haineux, une petite menace, rien. Je l'ai observé (mais de pas trop près, quand même) toute la matinée, espérant qu'il se retourne vers mon siège au bout d'un moment – en vain. Le dernier cours arrivé, j'étais presque convaincu à cent pour cent que Karkat n'avait plus l'intention de me faire payer.

Seulement du coup, je commence à me demander si je suis pas allé un peu trop loin. Me hurler ou me taper dessus, ça allait encore, mais m'ignorer totalement ? Est-ce qu'il m'en veut à ce point ? Pire : est-ce qu'il me déteste tellement qu'il ne veut même plus m'adresser la parole ? C'est pas ce que je voulais, moi ! Je voulais juste lui faire une petite blague !

Maintenant que j'y pense, c'était peut-être un peu méchant de le faire à un moment où ses amis seraient à côté. Il a dû se sentir humilié. Peut-être qu'il est du genre à se soucier beaucoup de son image devant les autres... En fait, c'est vrai qu'il a pas bien aimé quand je lui ai fait remarquer la taille de ses cornes.

Mince.  
Pitié, faites qu'il soit pas trop en colère après moi quand même !  
Je veux pas qu'il m'ignore le reste de notre scolarité, moi ! C'est vrai qu'il a un peu dépassé les bornes la dernière fois – peut-être même d'autres, en fait –, mais en temps normal c'est pas désagréable de discuter avec lui. Et c'est plutôt marrant quand il pique ses crises de nerfs !

Le cours se termine, et je n'ai toujours pas de réponse.  
Je m'apprête à partir, mais là je remarque que Karkat est resté dans la salle... On dirait qu'il va demander quelque chose au prof. Je fais mine de partir, mais reste derrière la porte.

...

Est-ce qu'il... est en train de demander à faire l'exposé tout seul ?  
Me dites pas qu'il veut déjà plus de moi !

Oh allez, c'était juste quelques poupées chelou ! Et un peu de slime ! Et...

Bon, OK, le faygo c'était peut-être trop. Mais... Il l'avait bien cherché, non ? Non ?  
Je sais plus quoi penser. J'entends le prof lui dire et redire qu'il ne pourra pas faire l'exposé tout seul, mais ça ne me rassure qu'à moitié.

Faut que je m'excuse, j'imagine.  
Justement, il sort de la classe et me jette un regard assez troublé. Et encore une fois, il me tourne le dos et s'apprête à s'enfuir à nouveau. Mais cette fois, je l'attrape par la manche de son t-shirt.

« Attends, Karkat ! Pourquoi tu m'évites ?  
- Ta gueule. Lâche-moi.  
- Pas tant que tu m'auras pas répondu ! T'es encore fâché pour la blague ?  
- Ouais, c'est ça. Casse-toi.  
- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose...  
- MAIS BORDEL MAIS TU VAS ME LAISSER TRANQUILLE OUI ?! CASSE-TOI ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Je voudrais bien répondre, mais il se dégage de mon emprise et s'en va en vitesse, me laissant planté au beau milieu du couloir.

...

Je reste dans ma chambre tout le reste de l'après-midi. Après avoir abandonné l'idée de faire mes devoirs pour demain – non sérieusement, ils s'attendent vraiment à ce que je puisse faire une dissertation sur les principes de la royauté troll ? Sérieusement ? – j'ai fini par passer plusieurs heures à revoir des scènes de mes films préférés sur le net, pour décompresser. Vers dix-neuf heures, soudain, je vois Karkat se connecter.

**Pesterlog 03 :** http[deuxpointsslashslash]img15[point]hostingpics[ point]net/pics/387731LOG3[point]png

...

...  
Je...  
Je rêve ou Karkat vient de dire « s'il te plaît » ?  
Oh mon Dieu. Ça doit vraiment être grave, là. Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça, sans... Sans hurler ou insulter ou... Enfin, il écrivait toujours en majuscules, et il y avait quand même des insultes, mais... C'était plus...

Raaah, c'était pas pareil quoi ! Et je suis pas sûr de bien aimer ça.  
Non je ne suis pas maso.  
Mais là, il m'inquiète vraiment.

Tant pis pour ce qu'il m'a dit, demain j'irai lui demander ce qui va pas.

...

Et comme prévu, dès le petit déjeuner, je me dirige vers la table où il est assis. Pour le voir se lever et aller débarrasser son plateau à moitié terminé, avant de quitter le réfectoire sans se retourner.

OK, ça s'est raté... J'aurai peut-être plus de chance une fois en classe ?  
À la pause du matin, je me précipite vers lui à peine la sonnerie retentie.

« Karkat, tu veux pas...  
- J'suis occupé. Dégage. »

Il sort en vitesse de la salle de classe. Bon, raté aussi... Mais je ne me décourage pas ! Le repas de midi, là, ce sera ma chance !

Dans la file d'attente, je l'accoste. Cette fois, il ne peut pas m'éviter !

« Karkat !  
- Bordel, lâche-moi ! »

Il bouscule alors les quelques humains devant lui pour passer devant tout le monde dans la file. Je tente de le suivre, mais les élèves devant moi n'ont pas l'air bien d'accord... Et s'ils n'ont rien dit à un troll, je doute qu'ils soient aussi conciliants avec moi. Et je n'ai pas vraiment la carrure pour m'imposer.

J'essaie de le retrouver à sa table après, mais encore une fois il s'échappe avant que j'aie pu m'installer. C'est pas vrai, il a mangé hyper vite pour m'éviter ?

Mais je ne laisse pas tomber ! De retour en cours, je profite d'un moment d'inattention du prof pour écrire un message sur un bout de papier, que je roule en boule et envoie à Karkat. Il l'attrape, le déplie, puis une seconde plus tard, le déchire en deux avant d'en faire des confettis devant moi.

Dernière chance : après les cours. Rangeant mes affaires à l'avance, je le colle comme un petit chien une fois dans le couloir.

« Karkat ! Tu veux qu'on se voie, cet aprèm, pour l'exposé ? »

Pas de réponse. Il accélère un peu le pas, mais je fais de même.

« Ça va bientôt faire une semaine et on n'a toujours pas commencé ! Va falloir qu'on s'y mette à un moment ou à un autre !  
- Ta gueule. Pas aujourd'hui.  
- Alors quand ? Demain ?  
- Non.  
- C'est à cause du Faygo ?  
- BORDEL MAIS JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIT QUE NON !  
- Mais alors quoi ? Si tu me dis rien, je peux pas deviner !  
- Ça te regarde pas ! Lâche-moi !  
- Pas question ! Tant que tu m'as pas expliqué, je te laisserai pas tranquille ! Je vais te coller, te harceler sur pesterchum, je viendrai frapper à la porte de ta chambre au milieu de la nuit, je t'attendrai devant le matin, je...  
- C'est bon, C'EST BON ! J'ai compris ! Tu veux qu'on bosse sur ce putain d'exposé ? On va bosser sur ce putain d'exposé ! LÀ, T'ES CONTENT ?! »

Je lui fais un grand sourire, à quoi il répond par une grimace énervée.

« Bon, donc on va dans ma chambre, d'accord ?  
- Ouais, ouais, ce que tu veux, grogne-t-il sans me regarder. »

Bizarre, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi il détourne le regard, comme ça ?  
Enfin bon.

Je le guide jusqu'à ma chambre. Le chemin, bien que court, se passe dans un silence un peu gênant. Il est encore fâché ? J'arrive pas à le suivre...

Rapidement, on arrive dans ma chambre.

« Je la partage avec personne, alors c'est un peu grand. On aura de l'espace, comme ça. »

Il ne répond pas, observant vaguement la pièce. Ce n'est pas non plus grandiose : deux lits, deux petits bureaux, deux placards cachés dans le mur avec des portes coulissantes, et une table basse avec un tapis au milieu de la pièce. J'ai deux posters au-dessus du lit que j'occupe, représentant les affiches de mes films préférés.

Karkat, sans rien dire, s'installe par terre à la table basse, et pose son sac sur celle-ci, en sortant deux cahiers. Voyant que je suis toujours debout, il pousse un grognement agacé.

« Bon, magne-toi qu'on en finisse ! »

Je pousse un soupir et m'installe à côté de lui. Nous nous mettons donc au travail.

À mon grand étonnement, Karkat avait déjà commencé à faire des recherches. Je pensais qu'il était du genre mauvais élève qui se fiche de tout et n'écoute pas en classe, mais... En fait il est super sérieux ! J'aurais jamais cru ça de lui.

En fait, il est vraiment différent de ce qu'il laisse voir au premier abord. Je suis sûr qu'il y a encore plein de choses qu'il ne dit pas. Je me demande si je le connaîtrai assez bien un jour pour tout savoir sur lui. Voir comment il est vraiment.

Enfin bon. Pour l'instant, j'essaie tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur cet exposé, mais je peine quand même un peu. L'Histoire, c'est pas mon point fort... En fait, je suis pas très doué, peu importe la matière... Karkat s'en rend rapidement compte, et passe la moitié du temps à s'énerver et me crier dessus. Enfin, c'est largement mieux que quand il m'ignore !

On travaille environ deux heures, puis finalement décidons que c'est bien suffisant pour aujourd'hui. On n'a pas trop avancé, mais on a pu déjà se répartir les tâches et réfléchir un peu à ce qu'on voulait faire.  
À présent, je suis affalé sur la table basse, mentalement crevé. Karkat, lui, a la tête baissée et se masse les tempes. Je suis content qu'il ait accepté de venir, mais au final on a surtout travaillé et pas vraiment discuté. Ou plutôt, à chaque fois que je tentais de lancer la conversation, il me hurlait de me remettre au boulot. Je le regarde un moment, sans bouger. Quand j'y pense, il est resté la tête baissée sur ses cahiers tout le temps. C'est un peu vexant... J'ai compris qu'il était en colère contre moi, mais de là à pas pouvoir me voir en face... Il exagère !

Le visage dans les mains, comme ça, j'ai une bonne vue sur ses cornes.  
Je me suis toujours demandé quelle texture ça avait, ces trucs. J'ai bien envie de toucher pour voir.

...

Sans vraiment y réfléchir à deux fois, je me redresse et me penche légèrement vers lui. Il a à peine le temps de relever la tête que je pose délicatement mes doigts sur ses cornes, les caressant doucement. Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit un peu plus rugueux, tiens. Finalement c'est assez lisse, c'est... Marrant.

Mais soudain je réalise que mon ami s'est figé net. Retirant mes mains, je me recule légèrement et le regarde me fixer, les yeux grands ouverts. Derrière sa peau grise, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il... rougit ?

Est-ce qu'il est... gêné ? Quoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je sais qu'il complexe un peu sur ses cornes, mais...

Il ouvre soudain la bouche. Oh bon sang, je sens qu'il va gueuler.

* * *

**Karkat**

Bon sang !

Enfin fini. Ce furent deux heures parmi les plus laborieuses de ma vie, à n'en pas douter. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir éviter d'avoir à rester près de lui comme ça, parce qu'à chaque fois que je le vois, je commence à penser à ce qu'il s'est passé la veille au soir, et c'est vraiment pas agréable.  
Mais bon sang, il avait parlé de même venir m'emmerder au milieu de la nuit, je pouvais pas faire autre chose... !

Là, on vient de finir.  
Lui est carrément affalé comme une loque sur la table basse de sa chambre, visiblement épuisé – c'est qu'avec si peu de neurones, ça doit être vite à court de jus, un cerveau pareil.  
Quant à moi, j'en suis à me masser les tempes. Bon sang, j'ai un mal de crâne atroce. Je déteste bosser comme ça sans mes lunettes, je devais quasiment coller mon nez au cahier tout du long.  
Même si bon, c'était peut-être aussi un peu pour éviter d'avoir à croiser son regard.

J'en suis à me dire qu'il va falloir que je rentre dans ma chambre pour aller me reposer un peu – ou au moins prendre un ou deux cachets – quand j'aperçois un vague mouvement sur ma droite.  
Qu'est-ce que... ?

...

...

! ! ! !

_B... bordel de saloperie de putain de merde de sa mère la catin !_  
Il... il est en train de... de toucher - de _caresser_ mes cornes !  
Je retiens difficilement un gémissement de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres, totalement figé. Bon sang. BON SANG. Mais... MAIS PUTAIN ON LUI A JAMAIS DIS QUE... ?

Je frémis en sentant ses doigts parcourir toute la longueur de mes appendices, les caressant du bout du doigt comme l'aurait fait une plume.  
Ok alors soit il est TOTALEMENT inconscient - et je vais le tuer.  
Soit il sait ce qu'il fait... et je vais le tuer quand même.

Je le sens retirer ses doigts de mes cornes, et tourne très, très lentement le regard vers lui.  
Mes joues brûlent à cause de l'afflux de sang qui s'y est concentré. Bon sang j'ai l'impression que j'ai de la lave qui coule sous la peau – et dans mon ventre.  
Je le fixe, ouvre la bouche, mais soudainement, je ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi faire.  
Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire, dans ces cas-là, au juste... ?

L'humain me fixe, aussi figé que moi, pendant 10 bonnes secondes.  
Après ça, il se décide à briser le silence d'une manière qui me stupéfie encore plus.

« ... Karkat... ça va ? »

Je cligne des yeux.  
Une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

« Je... tu... pourquoi tu... »

Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me court après comme ça dans les couloirs, s'éclate à me faire des blagues aussi humiliantes, et ensuite touche mes...  
Il penche la tête sur le côté, ses yeux remplis d'une lueur étrange.  
De la malice ?

« Bah, pourquoi t'es tout rouge, Karkat ? Y a un problème ? »

...

...

Au moment où mes pupilles croisent le regard océan de l'humain, mon cerveau me lâche.  
Je ne me rends même pas compte que j'ai comblé la distance qui nous séparait, écrasant sans presque aucune douceur mes lèvres contre celles, douces et chaudes, de John.  
Le contact m'électrise comme si j'avais mis les doigts dans une prise de courant, mais c'est plus... chaud, plus intense encore. Comme du feu qui courrait sous ma peau, traversant mes veines à toute allure.

Avant même que j'aie compris ce que je faisais, je me suis encore approché de lui, une main sur sa nuque, l'autre sur son épaule, pour approfondir le baiser. C'est un baiser de kismesis, on ne peut pas dire qu'il y a beaucoup de douceur à l'intérieur. Place est laissée à la passion, à ce feu qui parcourt mon corps.  
Je presse presque sauvagement mes lèvres contre les siennes, les mordillant avec mes crocs tandis que je passe ma langue sur les gouttes de sang qui y perlent pour les recueillir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps le baiser dure.  
Je sais juste que lorsqu'enfin je me détache de lui, mon cerveau se reconnecte, la réalité me rattrape, et je dirai même, me chope par le colback pour me foutre une espèce de gigantesque crochet du droit pour avoir osé l'oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant.  
Un crochet du droit représenté par ces deux grands yeux bleus qui brillent d'incompréhension.

...

BORDEL DE MERDE !  
JE... JE... NE ME DITES PAS QUE...

...  
Si.  
Si, c'est bien ce que je viens de faire.  
Je viens de rouler le patin de kismesis du siècle... à un humain.

Je cligne lentement des yeux, réalisant toute l'énormité de la chose que je viens de faire.  
Voyant qu'il s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche – mais pour dire quoi ? – je suis pris d'un accès de panique. Me relevant d'un coup, je tourne les talons, ouvre sa porte à la volée et pars comme une flèche en direction de ma propre chambre.

Décidément, ça devient une habitude ces temps-ci.

Il me faut moins de deux minutes – nouveau record ! – pour atteindre ma chambre. J'entre dans cette dernière – ouverte ? – comme une furie, me ramassant violemment les jambes dans mon moirail qui était assis là, au milieu de la pièce, comme le putain de junkie qu'il est.  
L'inévitable se produit donc. Je m'emmêle les jambes, bat des bras comme un putain de moulin, mais ne peux m'empêcher de m'écraser dans un sublime bruit de déménagement sur le sol peu accueillant sous le regard à peine étonné de mon moirail, qui est aussi allongé par terre maintenant.

Je reste sonné un moment.  
Ce n'est que quand Gamzee se relève en ricanant pour aller fermer la porte que je commence à réagir, me relevant suffisamment pour m'asseoir contre le mur près duquel j'ai failli m'encastrer. Lorsque mon pote a fermé la porte, il revient s'asseoir près de moi et me fixe de son meilleur air interrogateur-mais-complètement-défoncé.

« Hey bro... ça va ? »

Je cligne lentement des yeux.

« Non, parce que c'est rare de te voir arriver comme une fusée dans ta putain de chambre quoi... T'avais un putain de miracle aux fesses ? »

Il rigole un peu, mais je ne sais toujours pas comment faire pour reconnecter mon cerveau et ma bouche.  
Après quelques honk, il s'arrête quand même et me regarde fixement, comme s'il commençait à être inquiet.

« Hey, Karkat... mec, t'es mort ?  
- Je... je crois pas. »

Ah, tiens, j'arrive à reparler.  
Je vois Gamzee lâcher un soupir, comme s'il était inquiet – après tout, on est moirail, me direz-vous. Mais bon, Gamzee défoncé, c'est un Gamzee rarement inquiet pour quoi que ce soit.  
Il me tapote l'épaule.

« Allez, tu veux en parler ? J'ai du faygo si tu veux !  
- Je t'en parle que si tu me jures de garder cette bouteille loin – _très loin_ – de moi.  
- Okay, okay bro. Pas de putains de miracles pour aujourd'hui. »

Il se met en tailleur devant moi et se tait, attendant tranquillement.  
C'est un des nombreux avantages d'avoir un meilleur ami un peu drogué – bon ok, beaucoup – sur les bords. On peut prendre tout le temps qu'on veut pour raconter, il ne nous en voudra jamais.  
Il me faut quelques minutes pour me préparer mentalement à ce que je vais dire. Je prends une profonde inspiration, et enfin, lâche, comme une bombe qui serait destinée à me faire péter la cervelle :

« Je... j'ai embrassé Egbert. »

Un silence.  
Un hyper, super, méga, absolument long silence.  
Je lève même les yeux un instant pour voir Gamzee me dévisager, semblant totalement abasourdi - woah, ça c'est une première.  
Enfin, il me lâche un sublime et unique :

« Woaaaaaaaaahh... »

...  
Quelle réaction.  
Heureusement, il se reprend vite après.

« Wow. Sérieux, bro. »

...  
Il faut pas trop en demander à Gamzee, parfois.

« Tu... mais... enfin, tu euh...  
- Je quoi, Gamzee ?  
- Bah, je sais pas, pourquoi tu l'as fait ? »

Je me prends la tête entre les mains, désespéré.

« Si seulement je le savais, tiens ! J'arrive même pas à revoir correctement dans ma tête ce qu'il s'est passé. On travaillait pour cet exposé, et tout à coup, il a touché mes cornes, et un instant plus tard, je l'embrassais comme une furie.  
- Ah ouais... comme un kismesis ?  
- Bien sûr, à quoi tu pensais, abruti... »

Il me gratifie d'un honk ou deux, et tapote mon épaule une fois de plus, toujours aussi relax – comment peut-il rester si calme face un truc pareil ? Bon sang, mais c'est comme une sorte de putain d'apocalypse, il s'en rend pas compte ?

« Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant, bro ? »

Non, il semblerait bel et bien qu'il ne s'en rende pas le moins du monde compte...  
Je soupire.

« Je ne sais pas. Me terrer dans ma chambre, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie j'imagine.  
- Mais... tu veux pas le revoir ?  
- ... Quoi ?  
- Bah, si tu l'as embrassé, c'est que t'as des sentiments pour lui, non ? Du coup tu veux pas le revoir ? »

Je reste un instant totalement choqué – yeux grands écarquillés, bouche ouverte, tout le bordel – devant mon moirail qui me fixe comme s'il venait de me dire que le ciel était bleu.  
Je baisse la tête, et finalement, lâche dans un soupir :

« Gam... tu veux bien me laisser seul, s'il te plait ?  
- Pas de problème, bro. Et si t'as besoin de moi pour un putain de miracle chuis là, OK ?  
- OK. Merci. »

Il me frotte gentiment le dos, tapote ma tête cette fois-ci et s'en va en lâchant un ou deux « honk ! » au passage.  
Lentement, je m'allonge sur le sol, comme une sorte de loque qui n'aurait plus aucun muscle.  
Il faut que je réfléchisse. Beaucoup.

* * *

**John**

...

Oh mon Dieu.

Que...  
Qu'est-ce qui...

...

QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!

Est-ce que... Est-ce que Karkat est en train de m'embrasser, là ?  
Oh mon Dieu oh mon Dieu oh mon Dieu oh mon Dieu...

Mon cerveau se brouille complètement, je n'arrive même plus à réfléchir comme il faut. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui vient de se passer, tout ce que je sais c'est que Karkat a sa main agrippée à ma nuque, ses griffes à moitié plantées dans ma peau, ses lèvres plaquées contre les miennes. Je peux sentir ses crocs me mordiller sans beaucoup de retenue, mais... la douleur n'est pas si... désagréable ?...

Oh bordel qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser, moi...

Aussitôt Karkat me lâche, me laissant presque un arrière-goût de frustration. J'ai encore l'impression d'avoir le ventre en feu. C'était trop court ! Pourquoi il...

...  
NON, MAIS SÉRIEUX QU'EST-CE QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE PENSER, LÀ ?!

_Votre cerveau a été déconnecté. Veuillez patienter pendant que nous le reconfigurons..._

J'émerge enfin pour réaliser que Karkat a disparu. Ou plutôt, qu'il s'est enfui en courant avant même que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit. Je reste immobile au moins quelques minutes, essayant de réunir mes souvenirs pour être sûr de ce qui vient de se passer.

OK, je comprends plus rien là.  
L'instant d'avant j'étais sûr qu'il me détestait. Dix secondes plus tard, il s'est jeté sur moi. Et, euh...

…

Attendez, est-ce que je viens de me faire embrasser là ?! Par un troll, et... un garçon ?!

…

_Votre cerveau a été..._

Non, non, non, non. Pas le moment de perdre ses esprits.  
De toute évidence, y'a quelque chose qui m'échappe. Une sorte de quiproquo né du choc de deux cultures radicalement différentes. Oui, voilà. C'est la seule explication possible pour ce qui vient de se passer. Mais... ça ne m'avance pas vraiment.

Et puis... Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Karkat quand je le reverrai ? Hé, Karkat, comment ça va ? Pas trop stressé par les cours ? Au fait si tu pouvais juste m'expliquer, quand tu auras une seconde de libre hein, pourquoi au juste est-ce que tu m'as EMBRASSÉ !

Je me file une grande baffe pour me remettre les idées en place. Poussant un long soupir, je me laisse tomber allongé sur le tapis moelleux. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? Je suis même pas sûr de ce que je dois penser. Déjà pour savoir ce que je dois faire, faudrait que je comprenne un minimum la situation ! Je veux bien que Karkat soit pas honnête avec les gens quand il s'agit de ses émotions et tout, mais de là à croire qu'il peut avoir des sentiments de ce genre pour moi, non, désolé, c'est pas du tout plausible. Ça doit être un truc de troll, c'est vrai qu'ils ont un système de romance bizarre... Si seulement j'avais un peu plus écouté en cours !

Il faudrait que je demande à quelqu'un. À un troll, si possible. Seulement... Je me vois mal aller poser la question à un inconnu, comme ça. Et puis je ne connais pas tant de trolls que ça...

Gamzee ? Je pense pas que ça m'aiderait.  
Terezi ? ...Hors de question.  
Reste que... Karkat. Mais est-ce que je peux vraiment lui demander ça ? Déjà, faudrait qu'il arrête de s'enfuir en courant à chaque fois qu'il me voit... Ou qu'il ne m'envoie pas balader à chaque fois que je lui adresse la parole...

Je pourrais lui demander par pesterchum ?  
Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit correct. Va falloir que je le voie en personne... Mais j'ose pas trop, à vrai dire. Je sais pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout ce qu'il va me dire ni ce que je dois lui répondre.

Peut-être que je devrais en parler avec Jade ? Elle, elle saura peut-être me conseiller. Quoique... Est-ce que c'est vraiment quelque chose dont je peux parler avec ma sœur ? Et puis, si c'était moi qui m'étais fait des idées, après ce sera compliqué...

Non, faut que je parle à Karkat. C'est le seul truc à faire.  
Demain, on n'a pas cours de l'après-midi. J'irai le voir dans sa chambre après manger.

Ou peut-être avant, en fait, parce que je n'y avais pas pensé jusque-là, mais il a laissé son sac et toutes ses affaires dans ma chambre. Me redressant, je jette un coup d'œil à ses affaires, fouille un peu dans ses cahiers et ses trieurs. C'est super bien organisé, et en plus il a une jolie écriture. Rien à voir avec mes cours à moi, plein de gribouillages, de blanco et de tâches d'encre. Lui, ses feuilles sont impeccables, il a même noté les mots importants dans la marge. J'aurais jamais cru. Il doit avoir de bonnes notes... Je me demande s'il pourrait m'aider à réviser. Il sera probablement pas d'accord... Mais bon, on n'en est pas là.

Je me relève et me laisse tomber sur mon lit, fixant le plafond. Je passe mes doigts sur mes lèvres. J'ai encore le goût de la salive de Karkat dans ma bouche, un goût un peu sucré, peut-être à cause de toutes les sucreries qu'il s'avale. Je savais pas que ça faisait comme ça, de se faire embrasser. C'est bizarre. C'était loin d'être désagréable, mais... En fait je sais pas trop quoi en penser.

J'aurai les idées plus claires demain. Pour l'instant, je pense que je vais juste essayer de dormir un peu...

...

Finalement, je n'aurai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là. Entre les milliers de pensées contradictoires qui parcouraient mon cerveau, et les efforts vains de chasser de mon esprit le souvenir de Karkat se jetant sur mes lèvres ou celui de la veille où il m'avait fait plaqué contre le mur (je ne saurais pas trop vous dire pourquoi l'un me faisait penser à l'autre, peut-être parce que dans les deux cas mon cœur avait battu des records de battements rapides ?)... Bref, j'ai eu assez de mal à fermer l'œil.

Au moment du petit-déjeuner, j'ai dû faire un grand effort pour me forcer à entrer dans le réfectoire, craignant y croiser le jeune troll, mais finalement mes craintes seront restées vaines puisqu'une fois de plus il ne s'est pas montré. Est-ce qu'il mange comme il faut, au moins ? Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il ne prend pas son petit dej' ici...

Enfin, c'est pas mes affaires j'imagine.

En classe, assis à ma place, j'attends l'arrivée du prof dans la salle, qui marquera l'entrée des trolls stationnés dans le couloir. Mais une fois tout le monde installé, la porte se referme sans que Karkat ne soit entré. Me dites pas qu'il sèche les cours ?! Quoi, c'est... à cause de moi ?

Alors là, il exagère ! J'ai rien fait moi, c'est lui qui s'est jeté sur moi ! Il pourrait au moins avoir le courage de venir en cours !  
Énervé, je prends quand même la peine de suivre le cours. Après avoir vu à quel point il était sérieux avec ça, je me dis qu'il serait peut-être content que je lui prenne ses notes. Je m'applique donc à écrire proprement pour qu'il puisse recopier ensuite. Comme je ne comprends pas grand-chose, j'essaie de noter le plus de choses possible au hasard, ne sachant pas trop ce qui est important et ce qui l'est moins. Pendant la pause, je compare avec les notes de Jade, mais après dix minutes de tentative de déchiffrage, je laisse tomber.

Enfin, la matinée se termine. Je suis encore plus crevé que d'habitude, d'avoir pris autant de notes. J'espère que Karkat s'y retrouvera. Après avoir été manger en vitesse au réfectoire, je me dirige vers les dortoirs. Les chambres des trolls sont dans le même bâtiment que les nôtres, mais dans l'aile opposée. Je traverse donc un couloir relativement long – vide à cette heure-ci, peu d'élèves restent dans leur chambre l'après-midi, préférant traîner dehors – et atteins les chambres des élèves trolls. Avant de me souvenir que je n'ai aucune idée d'où peut être celle de Karkat.

Imbécile.

Bon, ça fait rien. Je vais chercher. Je passe devant chaque porte, regardant attentivement les noms écrits dessus. Comme nous, ils sont par binômes. Je me demande avec qui est Karkat, tiens. J'ai jamais pensé à lui demander... Faut dire, il me laisse jamais trop d'occasions de taper la conversation. Est-ce que je lui ai seulement déjà vraiment parlé ? Il est tout le temps en train de hurler/m'insulter/m'embrasser (rayez les mentions inutiles)...

Enfin bref.  
Ahem.

Donc, je cherche toujours sa chambre, relevant au passage des noms familiers. Kanaya est avec... Vriska. Elle vient pas souvent en cours, elle, tiens. Oh, voilà la chambre de Terezi. Elle est avec... Nepeta, c'est la fille qui se prend pour un chat je crois ?

Bon, je ne trouve toujours pas sa chambre... À tous les coups ça va être la dernière, tiens. Avec la chance que j'ai...  
Je passe plusieurs noms inconnus, puis finalement en reconnais une paire. Feferi et Eridan. Ils sont dans notre classe aussi, mais sont un peu dur à aborder.

…  
Mais attends...  
Ils fichent les garçons avec les filles ?!

Je reste choqué un petit moment sur place, puis finalement secoue la tête. Bon, y'a forcément un truc qui m'échappe, mais j'y réfléchirai plus tard. Ou je demanderai à Karkat, tiens. S'il accepte de m'ouvrir...  
Je monte à l'étage, et continue mon inspection. Tiens, les chambres du haut sont toutes des chambres uniques. Bizarre, on n'a pas ça, nous. Je regarde rapidement les noms. Ah, Gamzee est tout seul.

Finalement, je trouve le nom que je cherchais. Lui aussi a une chambre tout seul. J'hésite quelques secondes devant la porte, puis me décide à frapper. J'entends vaguement un grognement accompagné d'un long soupir, puis des pas et enfin la poignée s'ouvre. Karkat me regarde, étonné... avant de me refermer la porte au nez.

« Hé, ouvre-moi ! Je crie.  
- FOUS-MOI LA PAIX !  
- Allez ! Je te ramène tes affaires !  
- Ben pose-les devant la porte et BARRE-TOI !  
- Hé, je me suis trimbalé ton sac avec moi toute la matinée, tu pourrais au moins m'ouvrir ! En plus je t'ai pris les cours ! Alors, ouvre-moi ! »

Un moment d'hésitation, suivi d'un grognement et d'une série d'injures plus tard, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Karkat me fait signe d'entrer sans me regarder. Un peu gêné, je m'exécute quand même.  
C'est bel et bien une chambre simple, d'ailleurs il n'y a qu'un lit. Pas de table basse non plus, juste un petit bureau et un placard.

« Je savais pas que vous pouviez être tous seuls dans les chambre. Nous on est toujours par deux, enfin, à part moi parce qu'on est en nombre impair.  
- J'étais pas tout seul avant, mais... Il s'est passé un truc, alors ils m'ont foutu là.  
- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Si je voulais en parler j'aurais pas utilisé un mot aussi vague que 'truc', abruti ! T'es venu me passer les cours, non ? Alors dépêche-toi et dégage ! »

Je fais la moue, mais m'assieds sur son lit et commence à sortir mes affaires de mon sac après avoir déposé le sien à son bureau. Il s'installe sur sa chaise, toujours sans regarder vers moi. Je lui tends mes feuilles, qu'il regarde rapidement en grimaçant. Il s'apprête à recopier les cours, mais je l'en empêche en ouvrant la bouche.

« Je peux te demander un truc ?  
- Non. Putain, non. Ta gueule.  
- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? »

Il sursaute et se tourne vers moi, me jetant un regard meurtrier.

« J'ai dit ta gueule ! Tu crois pas que c'est assez gênant comme ça ?!  
- Hé, je t'ai rien demandé, moi ! C'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus, alors assume !  
- TU RIGOLES ?! »

Il se relève de sa chaise, me toisant de haut.

« TOUT ÇA, C'EST DE TA PUTAIN DE FAUTE ! C'EST TOI QUI ME COLLES TOUT LE TEMPS, TU FAIS TOUT POUR ME FOUTRE EN RAGE, TU ME BALANCES DU FAYGO DE MERDE À LA GUEULE ET APRÈS TU TE PLAINS ?!  
- Ouais mais... Je vois pas le rapport ! Tout ce que tu me dis, là, ça sous-entend que tu me détestes !  
- TU... BORDEL TU VEUX ME FOUTRE LA HONTE C'EST ÇA ?! TU VEUX ME FORCER À LE DIRE ? ÇA T'AMUSE DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE ?!  
- Quoi ? Je comprends rien à ce que tu dis ! »

Il pousse un nouveau grognement frustré, suivi par une longue inspiration. Un peu plus calme, il reprend en articulant lentement sur un ton pas moins énervé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas ?  
- Ben... Tout ? Si tu me détestes, alors pourquoi tu m'as... Tu sais... ?  
- Hein ?  
- Rah... Embrassé, voilà !  
- NON, MAIS... TA GUEULE, J'AVAIS COMPRIS ÇA ! Mais y'a quoi de bizarre ?!  
- Je sais pas, ça te semble pas un peu contradictoire ? Ou alors c'est normal chez les trolls, j'en sais rien, je pige rien à ces histoires de quadrants et tout... »

Soudain, il semble réaliser quelque chose.

« Bordel, c'est vrai que vous avez qu'un seul quadrant, vous. Putain de bordel de merde. J'avais oublié ça.  
- C'est quoi, d'abord, un quadrant ? »

Il se rassoit sur sa chaise et pousse un long soupir. Il hésite pendant un bon moment, puis finit par se lancer dans une longue explication. Je suis rapidement perdu dans tous ces termes étranges, et ses illustrations dignes d'un enfant de maternelle ne m'aident pas vraiment. Après un bon quart d'heures d'explications, de cris et d'incompréhension, je finis par demander :

« Alors... En gros, je suis ton... kismetruc ?  
- Kismesis. Et ouais, c'est ça.  
- Mais... Alors tu me détestes à ce point ?  
- Put... Ouais je te hais. Je te hais, et je me hais moi-même pour haïr un humain aussi débile et abruti que toi. »

Il tourne la tête, gêné et visiblement très énervé. J'hésite quelques secondes, puis lui lance :

« Mais je veux pas que tu me détestes, moi ! »

Il me fixe avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

« Tu... Quoi tu veux du... Rouge ? Putain. Putain, non ! »

Il se lève à nouveau, encore plus énervé. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il raconte. J'étais venu pour y voir plus clair, mais au final je dois être encore plus paumé qu'avant. En plus, il reste toujours le fait que ce soit un garçon. Comment il peut ne pas prendre quelque chose d'aussi important en compte ? Et pourquoi ils ont des chambres mixtes, les trolls, d'abord ?

C'est trop bizarre.  
Je comprends rien, ça m'énerve. Et Karkat est en train de grommeler quelque chose dans son coin, visiblement en proie à un grand conflit intérieur.

Je pousse un long soupir. En plus, je suis crevé.

* * *

…

…

**Note d'Aku :**

Voilà, c'est tout pour le chapitre 3 ! Il vous a plu ? *petits yeux pleins d'étoiles réclamant une review*

Au fait, un petit détail : quand Karkat se retrouve trempé de faygo, il dit que son « pull » préféré est bousillé. En fait, c'est un t-shirt à manches longues qu'il porte, mais Plume d'Eau appelle tout ce qui a des manches longues des « pulls ». Donc souvenez-vous de ça en lisant les posts de Karkat ! Ah, et, euh… Lui répétez pas que j'vous ai dit ça, hein, sinon elle va encore me taper. D:

**Note de Plume d'Eau :**

Je remarque en relisant le chapitre que cette fois-ci, Karkat a été particulièrement… vulgaire.  
Enfin vu ce qui lui est tombé sur la tête, vous me direz, c'est pas si étonnant. ;D

À part ça, dites le pas à Aku mais… elle a une tendance bizarre à décrire n'importe quel genre de haut comme un t-shirt, c'est pas méga-chelou ?! Genre là : _« Justement, il sort de la classe et me jette un regard assez troublé. Et encore une fois, il me tourne le dos et s'apprête à s'enfuir à nouveau. Mais cette fois, je l'attrape par la manche de son t-shirt. » _

Sérieux, depuis QUAND ça a des manches longues, un t-shirt ?! Hein ?  
… Vous êtes pas d'accord avec moi ?  
Allez si vous êtes d'accord, une review ! *puppy-eyes* *se fait jeter*


	4. Chapter 4

_Curiosity Killed the Karkat_

Part 04

...

**Karkat**

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça devient toujours de plus en plus compliqué, toute cette histoire ?  
C'était pas déjà suffisamment la merde en kismesis, maintenant il me parle de moitiesprit ? Putain de bordel de merde, faudrait vraiment qu'il remette son cerveau - s'il en a un... - en place, BORDEL.  
Je tourne en rond en grommelant des insultes dans la pièce à mi-voix, espérant que ça m'aidera à réfléchir. Peine perdue. Quand il est dans les parages, j'ai cette impression bizarre que mon cerveau est tout à coup paralysé, c'est vraiment super chiant.

Au bout d'un moment, je finis par me calmer suffisamment pour m'asseoir sur ma chaise de bureau, et je contemple les notes des quatre cours de ce matin.  
Mouais.  
Y a beaucoup moins de notes que si je les avais prises moi, et puis c'est dix mille fois plus brouillon, mais je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller... et puis bon, faudrait pas trop que je me plaigne non plus, il a été plutôt sympa - bonne poire ? - de les prendre pour moi.  
Sans lui jeter un regard, je sors ma trousse, mes cahiers de cours, et les pose à côté de ses notes dans le but évident de les recopier maintenant.

Déjà, ça m'évitera de penser à sa présence, et à ce qu'on a fait hier.  
Ou plutôt ce que j'ai fait hier. Et à ses... enfin sa... enfin...  
RAH PUTAIN J'VIENS DE DIRE QUE J'Y PENSAIS PAS !  
Et puis ensuite, ça évitera aussi que je doive retourner le voir pour lui rendre les notes, si je fais tout maintenant.

Et de toute façon, s'il ne veut pas que j'y fasse maintenant, il a qu'à gueuler !  
Voilà tout.

Satisfait de mon raisonnement parfait, je m'attelle à la tâche, ignorant totalement mon invité. Je commence par le premier cours du matin, déchiffrant l'écriture un peu brouillonne de mon partenaire de binôme pour en comprendre les phrases, les synthétiser puis les recopier dans mon propre cahier. Parfois il y a comme des trous, mais j'essaye de faire avec, en réfléchissant un peu à ce qui a pu être dit dans la suite logique des choses pour pouvoir compléter mes notes.

C'est quand j'arrive à la fin du premier cours, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, et que je n'entends toujours rien du côté du lit où il s'était assis que je commence à me poser des questions.  
Pourquoi il est aussi silencieux ? Il a fait une attaque ou quoi ? Ou bien il s'est barré sans que je ne l'entende... ?  
Je me retourne pour vérifier mon hypothèse, et lève un sourcil.

Ni l'une, ni l'autre.  
Il s'est endormi.  
Comme ça, tranquille, comme une fleur. Comme si ce PUTAIN de lit lui appartenait.  
Eh, oh, je sais que je l'ai embrassé hier mais faudrait peut-être qu'il se rappelle où il est là, non ?!

Grognant un peu, je me lève et me rapproche du lit, bien décidé à le foutre en bas si nécessaire pour le réveiller.  
Mais sitôt que ma main se pose sur son épaule, il fait un truc... bizarre.  
Ouais. Ouais, bizarre, c'est le mot ouais.

Il penche un peu la tête de manière à se mettre un peu mieux, bougeant son épaule sous ma main, marmonnant dans son sommeil.  
Un instant, j'ai l'impression que je le dérange - elle est bonne celle-là... - avant de comprendre que c'est plutôt l'inverse. C'est comme s'il... comme s'il se _blottissait_ d'une drôle de manière contre ma main.

Putain mais...

Il est inconscient, ou quoi ?  
Il se rappelle pas de ce qui s'est passé hier ?!  
C'est forcément l'un des deux, me dis-je, tandis qu'il marmonne d'autres trucs incompréhensibles dans son sommeil.

Je pousse un soupir.  
Bon... au moins s'il dort il ne me fera pas chier.  
Libérant ma main, je vais en direction de mon placard et déniche tout en haut de celui-ci une couverture supplémentaire que je garde dans les cas de grand froid en hiver - faut dire que ces putains de chambres ne sont pas super bien isolées, des fois j'aurais bien besoin d'un radiateur d'appoint. Je la déplie et, m'approchant à pas de loup de l'humain endormi sur mon lit, j'étends la couverture sur lui.

Je préfère faire gaffe.  
S'il dort comme ça le bide à l'air, il est encore capable de choper un rhume.  
Et vu comme il me colle, je parie trois desserts qu'il me le refilerait sans aucun problème...  
Avant de me remettre à mon travail, j'observe un instant son visage et fait la moue. Cet abruti s'est endormi avec ses lunettes... ça m'est déjà arrivé sur le bureau, et je sais que c'est très mauvais - autant pour la monture que pour le visage, parce que bon, c'est pas agréable de se réveiller avec la tronche imprimée par le cadre des lunettes. Soupirant - mais quel crétin, sérieux ! - j'attrape délicatement les deux branches et les tire vers moi le plus doucement possible pour les lui enlever sans le réveiller.  
Faut dire que si là il se réveille, je suis plus ou moins dans la merde. Vraiment.

Une fois assuré qu'il roupillerait sans trop de problèmes, je retourne à mon bureau, terminer les trois autres cours qu'il avait pris en note pour moi.  
Il me faut bien deux heures pour arriver à un résultat satisfaisant, ayant corrigé au passage certaines notes sur les feuilles de John. Voire, même, rajouté quelques annotations.  
Pas pu m'en empêcher.  
Faut dire que bon sang, il est pas mal brouillon dans son travail, comment il fait pour étudier correctement ?

...  
Ouais, laissez tomber, j'ai ma réponse.

Rangeant mes cahiers dans mon bureau et ses propres feuilles dans le sac qu'il avait quand il est arrivé - putain, là aussi c'est une espèce de souk immonde... tu m'étonnes que ses feuilles soient dans cet état ... - je décide de le réveiller à présent.  
D'une, il a suffisamment roupillé.  
De deux, il a aussi suffisamment squatté mon lit.  
De trois, j'aimerais bien qu'il se barre.

Avant que...  
Enfin bref.

M'approchant du lit, je m'agenouille devant son visage à moitié caché par son coude, totalement paisible. Il n'a presque pas bougé depuis que je lui ai retiré ses lunettes, à peine de quoi poser correctement sa tête sur mon matelas.  
Je lâche un soupir à demi amusé.

C'est quand même plutôt marrant, de le voir dormir.  
Reposant, aussi. Quand il dort, il gueule pas, il me pose pas des questions chiantes - ou débiles... ou gênantes - et au moins, il est silencieux. J'aime bien.  
Posant à mon tour un coude sur mon lit, j'appuie ma tête dessus pour venir enfoncer mon doigt dans sa joue, espérant que ça le réveillera. Ça marche pas. Tant pis, je recommence.

Une fois.  
Deux fois.  
Trois...

...  
Zzzz...

* * *

**John**

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, encore un peu endormis.

Oh... Je me suis endormi ? Il fait déjà super sombre, j'ai dû dormir un bout de temps... Je devais vraiment être crevé. Je suis même pas dans mon lit. Karkat m'a pas réveillé ? Bizarre, ça. Je l'aurais plutôt imaginé, je sais pas... Me foutre par terre avec un bon coup de pied ? _  
_

Bah, je vais pas m'en plaindre, mais bon...

Je réalise soudain qu'un filet de bave coulait du rebord de mes lèvres. Je m'empresse de l'essuyer en vitesse, avant que Karkat ne le remarque. Argh, ça a laissé une trace sur l'oreiller... ! Je le retourne discrètement, espérant que le troll ne m'ait pas vu. Il est où, d'ailleurs ?

...Oh.  
Pourquoi est-ce que Karkat est... ?

Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour me réveiller totalement et comprendre la situation. Le jeune troll est assis par terre, à moitié allongé sur le lit, sa tête posée de côté sur ses bras croisés. Ouah... Ça fait bizarre de le voir dormir. C'est... Calme. Très calme.

Je me redresse très lentement pour être en position assise, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas réveiller Karkat, poussant un peu la couverture de côté. ...Couverture ? J'avais une couverture, sur moi ? Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai pas non plus mes lunettes... Pourtant je me rappelle pas les avoir posées.

Me dites pas qu'il les a enlevées pour moi ?

...

Une fois mes lunettes en place, je souris malgré moi. Au fond, il est pas aussi méchant qu'il s'en donne l'air. Je retiens un petit rire en imaginant la tête qu'il ferait si je lui disais ça. Il se mettrait probablement à hurler.

J'écarte délicatement une mèche de cheveux qui lui cachait le visage, et attarde un peu ma main sur sa tête, caressant les mèches noires. J'effleure rapidement une de ses cornes. Je vois pas pourquoi il veut pas qu'on y touche. Ça l'a vraiment énervé la dernière fois... Peut-être à cause de leur taille ? Il complexe là-dessus, ou quoi ?

Je ne m'y attarde pas trop, on sait jamais.  
Hm...

J'aimerais bien voir un peu mieux son visage quand il dort. Il fait trop sombre, je vois pas bien... Je rapproche un peu mon visage du sien, plissant les yeux derrière mes lunettes, et m'appuie pour ne pas quand même tomber.

Sauf qu'au lieu de m'appuyer au lit, je m'appuie à son épaule. Le réveillant sur le coup.  
Ses yeux grands ouverts, il me fixe pendant environ trois secondes.

Avant de se redresser d'un coup.

BAAAAAAAAANG !

« A- AÏE ! »

Je plaque mes deux mains sur mon front douloureux, imité par mon ami troll.

« BORDEL QU'EST-CE QUE TU... »

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Déséquilibré d'avoir retiré mes deux mains du lit d'un seul coup, je tombe en avant, atterrissant directement sur Karkat, qui s'écrase lourdement au sol, avec moi par-dessus.

« Ouch... Ça va, Karkat... ? »

Je me redresse légèrement et rouvre un œil. Karkat me fixe, sourcils froncés. On reste silencieux quelques secondes. Mes yeux commencent à s'habituer à l'obscurité, et je peux alors contempler pleinement le visage du troll. Il est furieux, y'a pas à dire. Mais... Y'a aussi une drôle de lueur dans son regard. Je sais pas trop ce que c'est, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

« Tu me cherches, là ? »

Il me faut dix bonnes secondes pour comprendre à quoi il fait allusion. _Allô_, John ? T'es à peine un peu allongé sur lui, là ! Oups, faudrait pas qu'il se fasse des idées, surtout après ce qui s'est passé hier. Bon, je vais me dépêcher de dissiper ce malentendu.

« Euuuuuuh... »

…

BRAVO, JOHN.  
T'as super bien dissipé le malentendu, là !  
J'ai presque envie de me mettre une baffe, sérieux. Pour ça, et aussi pour avoir le regard complètement scotché aux lèvres de Karkat. J'y peux rien, je repense à hier !

Le jeune troll s'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais soudain la lumière s'allume.

« Hé, Karkat, t'aurais pas... »

Nous nous retournons aussitôt vers le visage de Sollux, qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce.

…

Silence total.

Sollux referme la porte derrière lui en sortant, sans un mot.

Je regarde Karkat, qui est encore plus blanc que d'habitude. Il ouvre la bouche, une main tendue vers la porte.

« Re... »

Puis soudain, il m'envoie m'écraser sur le côté et se relève d'un bond.

« REVIENS ESPÈCE D'ENCULÉ C'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIIIIIIS ! »

Il se précipite vers la porte qu'il ouvre en grand, prêt à s'élancer dans le couloir. Encore un peu sonné, je me relève à sa suite.

« Karkat, bon sang ! Tu m'as fait mal !  
- TA GUEULE PUTAIN C'EST PAS LE MOMENT ! »

Il part en courant dans le couloir. Je pousse un long soupir en massant mon épaule douloureuse. Bon... J'imagine qu'il me reste plus qu'à retourner dans ma chambre. J'attrape mon sac et quitte la pièce, refermant simplement la porte derrière moi. Je me demande quand même ce qui se serait passé si Sollux n'était pas entré.

…

…

Hmm...

Je... Je ferais mieux de retourner dans ma chambre. Je vais commencer à penser à des trucs bizarres, sinon._  
_

...

De retour dans ma chambre, j'envoie mon sac se perdre sous mon bureau – il ne reverra pas la lumière du jour avant lundi matin, celui-là. J'allume ensuite mon ordinateur. Presque aussitôt, quelqu'un commence à me troller.

...

**Pesterlog 04 :** http[deuxpointsslashslash]img15[point]hostingpics[ point]net/pics/413977LOG4[point]png

...

Avoir parlé un peu avec Gamzee m'a remonté le moral.

Finalement, c'était bête d'être resté si longtemps sans parler aux trolls ! Ils sont plutôt sympas quand on sait les connaître ! Et... qu'ils n'essayent pas de nous manger, aussi.

Je me demande si je pourrais faire quelque chose pour qu'on se rapproche un peu. C'est pas marrant comment on est dans notre classe actuellement, à ne pas parler à ceux de l'autre espèce. Je suis sûr que si on pouvait tous se retrouver pour discuter, on apprendrait à nous connaître et on deviendrait amis. Comme dans ce film, où...

...Mais, oui, c'est ça ! Un film !  
Je me dépêche d'aller concerter mon meilleur ami, afin de lui faire part de ma brillante idée.

...

**Pesterlog 05 : **http[deuxpointsslashslash]img15[point]hostingpics[ point]net/pics/361293LOG5[point]png

...

Génial !  
Le weekend s'annonce vraiment sympa, là !

Je m'empresse de contacter Jade, Rose, et Gamzee pour les inviter.  
Le seul problème... Ça va être pour inviter Karkat.

...

Finalement, après une bonne nuit de sommeil pas du tout perturbée par ma sieste d'avant, le samedi arrive. Je passe toute la matinée à frétiller d'impatience. En plus, apparemment il y aura du monde ! J'avais eu un peu peur quand j'ai invité Terezi, avec son handicap et tout, sur le coup j'avais pas vraiment réfléchi, mais elle s'est pas du tout vexée, elle avait même l'air plutôt enthousiaste. Et du coup, elle a invité des amis à elle ! Je sais pas trop combien on sera en tout encore, mais ça s'annonce génial.

Reste le problème Karkat. Mais ça, je m'en occuperai au dernier moment. Pas question de lui laisser le temps de s'échapper !

D'ailleurs, il va bientôt être l'heure. Il est temps de passer à l'attaque !

C'est avec Terezi et Jade que je me poste devant la porte de mon ami troll. Ma sœur se couvre la bouche de la main, incapable de se retenir de rire. Terezi, elle, aborde un sourire quelque peu diabolique.  
Je fais le décompte des secondes avec mes doigts, puis Jade ouvre la porte brusquement.

Je rentre sans attendre dans la chambre, la jeune troll aux lunettes sur mes talons.

« Karkat ! Je m'écrie sous sons regard étonné. On va au cinéma, tu viens !  
- Au fait, précise Terezi, C'3ST P4S UN3 QU3ST1ON ! »

Il n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que je l'attrape par un bras, Terezi par l'autre, et à nous deux on l'entraîne hors de sa chambre, insensibles aux hurlements, menaces et insultes en tout genre.

...

Finalement, après une bonne demi-heure de protestations, Karkat a fini par se calmer et nous suit tranquillement, les mains dans ses poches et en grommelant dans son coin. Devant le cinéma, nous retrouvons Dave et Rose, accompagnés par plusieurs visages familiers. Je salue tout de suite Gamzee de la main, qui me répond du même geste après quelques secondes de flottement. À côté de lui, une jeune troll coiffée d'un bonnet en forme de tête de chat – Nepeta de son prénom – fait de grands gestes en direction de Terezi. Juste à côté d'elle, un autre troll de la classe, Equius, se tient immobile, un peu mal à l'aise j'ai l'impression.

De l'autre côté, Kanaya est en pleine discussion avec Rose, mais s'interrompt en nous voyant arriver et nous observe en silence, bras croisés. Devant elles, je retrouve Sollux, accompagné par une jeune fille troll également dans notre classe, Aradia, qui le tient par le bras.

« Ouah, on est super nombreux ! Je m'exclame.  
- C'est quoi ce plan ? Grogne Karkat. Pourquoi y'a tout le monde ?  
- On t'aurait bien expliqué si t'avais voulu écouteeeeer ! Réponds Jade.  
- J'aurais peut-être écouté plus si vous m'aviez pas kidnappé ?!  
- Oh, arrête, je réponds. Ose dire que tu aurais accepté de venir si on t'avait juste demandé.  
- Mais putain mais est-ce qu'un seul de vous s'intéresse seulement à mon avis, bande d'enfoirés ?!  
- Caaalme, bro ! Fais Gamzee. On pouvait pas te laisser rater ce putain de miracle.  
- Oui, Karkaaaaat ! Poursuis Terezi. Ça va être marraaant !  
- En quoi c'est marrant de voir un film quand on peut pas voir, espèce d'enfoirée d'aveugle dégénérée ?!  
- Allez, allez, arrêtez de vous disputer et dépêchons-nous de prendre nos places ! »

Karkat pousse un nouveau grognement, mais ne bataille pas plus.

La séance se déroule plutôt bien. Le film n'était pas si intéressant que ça (voilà ce qui arrive quand on laisse Jade choisir... Je les avais pourtant prévenus !), mais du coup, la salle était assez vide en dehors de nous, et on a pu discuter sans trop s'occuper de gêner les autres.

C'est vers la moitié de la séance que tout a commencé à dégénérer.  
Un chien s'est mis à aboyer dans le film, et Nepeta a aussitôt sorti les griffes, se relevant sur son fauteuil en crachant comme un chat. En la voyant, Jade s'est mise à applaudir en riant, ce qui a apparemment mis Equius assez mal à l'aise, car il s'est mis à transpirer comme un malade, après quoi il a sorti une grande pile de serviettes d'un sac pour s'essuyer le visage.  
Sollux et Aradia sont restés collés l'un à l'autre pendant tout le film, et leurs flirts incessants ont fini par mettre Karkat en rogne, le faisant se lever et se mettre à hurler comme pas possible que bordel-on-a-autre-chose-à-foutre-que-de-vous-voir- vous-bécoter. Sollux lui a répondu que peut-être qu'il serait de meilleure humeur s'il en faisait de même avec _un certain humain_, et Karkat s'est alors jeté sur lui avec fureur. Kanaya et Rose les ont observés se battre sans réagir, faisant juste quelques commentaires par moments.  
Après ça, Terezi a sauté de son fauteuil et est allée se coller à l'écran qu'elle a inondé de bave en le léchant sans retenue, sous les plaintes et les protestations d'à peu près tout le monde, mis à par Dave qui devait probablement trouver ça ironiquement cool de baver sur un si mauvais film. Et Gamzee, lui... Ben, il est resté comme d'habitude.

Bref, la journée a été assez animée, mais au moins on peut pas dire qu'on s'est pas bien amusés ! Une fois tous sortis, on commence à se séparer. Je n'oublie pas de prendre le chumhandle de chacun avant de leur dire au revoir.

J'aperçois Karkat commencer à partir discrètement, mais décide de ne pas le laisser s'échapper comme ça. Je le rattrape en vitesse.

« Quoi ? Tu veux QUOI, bordel ?  
- C'était plutôt marrant aujourd'hui, tu trouves pas ?  
- Je me suis fait chier, et après je me suis fait casser la gueule par Sollux. Je vois pas en quoi c'était marrant. »

Il essaie de me semer, mais j'accélère le pas.

« Tu fais quoi ? Tu retournes au bahut ?  
- Pas tes affaires.  
- C'est pas marrant de rester enfermer ta chambre toute la journée !  
- Ta gueule. J'ai pas envie de me rétamer aux examens comme toi.  
- Oh... Tu veux que je vienne, alors ? Pour qu'on travaille sur l'exposé ? »

Il me jette un regard plein de haine, mais semble hésitant. Je lui fais mon plus joli sourire innocent. Il pousse un grognement suivi par un long soupir.

« OK, mais alors on va à la bibliothèque. Comme ça cette fois tu squatteras pas mon putain de lit.  
- Oh, héhé, désolé pour ça. Mais t'aurais pu me réveiller si ça t'avait dérangé.  
- ...Ta gueule. »

Il détourne le regard, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire.

C'est qu'il serait presque mignon à être gêné pour un rien, comme ça !

...

* * *

**Karkat**

C'est quand même dingue tout ce gamin aura réussi à me faire faire.

Outre le fait que j'ai failli le violer encore une fois - mais bon sang, on n'a pas idée de faire ce genre de chose, non, il peut pas un peu faire gaffe où il fout ses mains et ne pas s'étaler sur moi toutes les trois putains de minute, non ? - j'ai quand même passé ma soirée à courir après Sollux pour le convaincre que tout ce qu'il avait vu n'était qu'un **putain de bordel de merde de malentendu !**

Même si ce dernier au bout d'un moment m'a dit qu'il ne s'imaginait rien... mais bizarrement je ne parvenais pas à le croire.  
Après ça j'ai été me coucher, pensant prendre un peu de repos bien mérité.  
TU PARLES !

Il avait laissé son odeur partout sur mon lit !  
Vous avez déjà essayé de vous endormir avec le nez en plein dans l'odeur de celui à qui vous aimeriez bien faire des choses, vous ?  
Bah je peux vous assurer que c'est pas facile.

Enfin, j'ai quand même fini par réussir à m'endormir, malgré tout.  
Faut dire que la petite sieste juste avant a quand même un peu aidé, tout comme la course poursuite.

J'pensais ensuite pouvoir passer mon samedi tranquille, à travailler les cours et préparer mes fiches de révisions pour les deux épreuves qui nous attendent dans deux semaines, mais visiblement il avait pas fini de me pourrir la vie lui.  
C'est ainsi que je me fais joyeusement kidnapper par cette bande de bâtards, qui m'entraîne inexorablement en direction du cinéma, tout cela évidemment contre ma volonté.  
J'aimerais bien dire que je vais les tuer, mais vu tout ce monde ça pourrait poser des problèmes, et puis je n'ai pas envie de repeindre le cinéma avec leur sang, c'est pas trop mon truc ça.  
Et puis ça pourrait énerver...

Ouais non.  
Quand enfin cette torture de film - bon sang, mais qui l'a choisi, que je le démonte ?! - est finie, je me décide à m'éclipser discrètement pour retourner bosser, en en profitant pour faire un petit crochet en direction du magasin du coin pour aller refaire mes stocks en cas de révisions particulièrement intenses. C'est que ces 2-3 derniers jours passés à me planquer dans ma chambre n'ont pas aidé à ne pas trop les piller… et je préfère de loin être sûr d'avoir quelque chose au cas où, pour ne pas avoir à aller aux cuisines pour ça.  
Pas sûr que les cuisinières accepteraient de m'en filer.

Pourtant, à peine ai-je fait quelques mètres que je sens près de moi une présence insistante, une présence avec deux grands yeux bleus et un putain de sourire de débile.  
Je tourne un regard méchant à son encontre.  
Qui n'a aucun effet. Comme d'habitude.

« Quoi ? Tu veux QUOI, bordel ?  
- C'était plutôt marrant aujourd'hui, tu trouves pas ?  
- Je me suis fait chier, et après je me suis fait casser la gueule par Sollux. Je vois pas en quoi c'était marrant. »

J'essaye de le semer en accélérant le pas, mais il ne se laisse pas faire le bougre ! Je savais pas qu'on pouvait avancer si vite avec d'aussi petites jambes, putain.

« Tu fais quoi ? Tu retournes au bahut ?  
- Pas tes affaires.  
- C'est pas marrant de rester enfermé dans ta chambre toute la journée !  
- Ta gueule. J'ai pas envie de me rétamer aux examens comme toi.  
- Oh... Tu veux que je vienne, alors ? Pour qu'on travaille sur l'exposé ? »

Je lui jette un regard haineux. Mais il a vraiment, vraiment décidé de me pourrir la journée putain, c'est pas possible ! Je pousse un grognement mêlé d'un soupir, comprenant à son petit sourire innocent que c'est peine perdue que d'essayer de l'empêcher de me suivre.

« OK, mais alors on va à la bibliothèque. Comme ça cette fois tu squatteras pas mon putain de lit.  
- Oh, héhé, désolé pour ça. Mais t'aurais pu me réveiller si ça t'avait dérangé.  
- ...Ta gueule. »

Et je reprends mon pas rapide.  
À défaut de le semer, ça le fera au moins s'essouffler un peu et peut-être qu'il parlera moins.  
Oui, je sais, c'est beau d'espérer.  
Lorsque je tourne dans une ruelle pour prendre la direction de la supérette pas loin du bahut, je l'entends faire un bruit étonné.

« Eh mais… tu vas où ? C'est pas par là le lycée !  
- Je sais, crétin.  
- Bah… alors…  
- J'ai un truc à faire. Si ça te plait pas, dégage. »

Il fait une sorte de petit rire qui me convainc qu'il ne me lâchera décidément pas les semelles, et se contente de me suivre. Une fois dans le magasin, je l'entends faire d'autres petits bruits étonnés – que j'ignore, évidemment.  
Le temps de passer dans certains rayons pour récupérer des biscuits aux céréales complètes ou bien des barres du même genre, agrémentées de morceaux de fruits.  
J'adore ces dernières, parce qu'en plus d'être bien sucrées – quoi, vous avez un problème ? – elles sont particulièrement bourratives en énergie, ça regonfle le cerveau à bloc pendant des révisions.

Tandis qu'on passe à la caisse, John profite de notre arrêt pour réattaquer.

« Pourquoi t'achètes tout ça au juste ?  
- En quoi ça te regarde ?  
- Roh allez, tu vas pas répondre comme ça à tout non, tu sais bien de toute façon que je te lâcherai pas tant que tu m'auras pas répondu ! »

Je pousse un soupir.

« Pour les révisions. C'est pratique d'avoir ça en cas de faim, en plus comme c'est sucré ça aide à se concentrer. »

Je foudroie au passage la caissière du regard quand elle nous fait un petit sourire qui, sans aucun doute, signifie « qu'est-ce que vous êtes mignon, comme couple ! ». Elle se ratatine sur son siège et me donne ma monnaie sans dire plus un mot.  
Putain mais pourquoi tout le monde est tout le temps persuadé qu'on est ensemble ? C'est pas bientôt fini cette putain de manie, oui ?

Sitôt les en-cas dans un sac en plastique, je repars cette fois-ci bel et bien en direction du bahut, John toujours sur mes talons. Nous ne mettons que cinq minutes à rejoindre nos bâtiments. Arrivé là, je pars en direction de ma chambre pour poser mes achats et récupérer mes affaires pour réviser.  
Voyant qu'il me suit, je me retourne, m'arrête – l'occasion pour lui de se cogner contre moi – et lui lance un regard suspect.

« Tu fous quoi là ?  
- Bah…  
- Tu comptes bosser sans tes affaires ? J'ai pas envie d'un putain de boulet sur les bras pendant que je révise, alors soit t'as tes affaires, soit tu viens pas. »

Il me fixe un instant, un peu surpris.  
Finalement il fait demi-tour pour partir en direction de l'aile des humains, grommelant quelque chose qui ne m'intéresse pas.  
Je me dépêche de récupérer mes différents cahiers concernant les épreuves à venir ainsi que les notes que j'ai déjà faites sur notre exposé d'histoire, fourre le tout dans mon sac et pars le plus vite possible à la bibliothèque.  
Bon sang, raté. Cet abruti a été un peu plus rapide que moi et m'attend, tout sourire, devant cette dernière, son sac rempli de feuilles fourrées n'importe comment sur l'épaule.

Je pousse un soupir à peine déguisé, et prends la tête, me dirigeant dans la bibliothèque jusqu'à la petite table où je me mets habituellement pour avoir la paix.  
Peut-être que si nous ne sommes pas sous les yeux de ce dragon de bibliothécaire, elle n'essayera pas de nous foutre dehors.  
Et puis là, pas de chance qu'on nous voie et que je me fasse encore plus ruiner ma pauvre réputation.

John s'extasie un moment devant l'endroit, bien caché, discret et paisible, avant que je lui tape sur la tête.

« Silence, je lui dis. Je te rappelle que c'est une bibliothèque et qu'ici, le silence ou au moins le chuchotement est de mise, bordel.  
- D'accord, d'accord… pas la peine d'être si agressif. »

Grumpf.

Je fais à peu près ce bruit-là tandis que je m'assois à l'une des chaises et sors mes notes sur l'exposé d'Histoire.  
Comme je m'en doute, lui n'a pas fait grand-chose.  
On reste un instant à se regarder, avant que je ne soupire.

« Le plus intéressant vu qu'on est un foutu binôme humain-troll, ça serait d'observer les deux côtés de la guerre du point de vue de nos deux espèces.  
- Oui, c'est… c'est pas bête !  
- C'était pas une question. »

Je roule des yeux tandis qu'il fait une moue un peu vexée.  
Si seulement il pouvait se vexer assez pour se barrer…

Je sais que la bibliothèque est plus ou moins séparée en deux parties, une concernant les livres de provenance trolle, l'autre les livres humains. Je lui indique donc le rayon qui nous intéresse du côté humain en lui ordonnant de prendre tout ce qui pourrait nous être utile concernant la période qui nous concerne, tandis que je vais chercher du côté des livres de mon espèce, déjà plus durs à déchiffrer, car encore en alternian – les traducteurs trolls ne sont pas légions.

Nous revenons à nos places avec une bonne dizaine de livres chacun, que nous étalons devant nous pour commencer à piocher dedans.  
Je le sens m'observer un moment tandis que je commence à lire le livre, prenant des notes rapides à côté que je synthétiserai plus tard sous forme de résumé de lecture, avant de se mettre à son tour à travailler.  
C'est moi ou il est en train de m'imiter là ? Non non, je crois bien qu'il tente de faire la même chose que moi…

…  
Bah il est pas si con que ça, s'il a compris que sa méthode brouillonne n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de travailler.

…  
Par contre…

« Pas la peine de recopier mot pour mot, je lui lance en tapotant la page qu'il est en train de -_littéralement_ – recopier. Résume juste, avec toute la matière qu'on a, ça sera bien suffisant.  
- D'a- d'accord, me lance-t-il, visiblement étonné que je lui donne des conseils. »

Bah quoi ?  
On est binôme de groupe, son travail est aussi le mien, je vais pas le laisser tout saboter.  
Le temps passe, lentement, tandis que nous avançons au gré des différents livres que nous étudions et résumons. Il ne va pas très vite, mais ça compense le fait que je galère parfois un peu à traduire dans ma tête certaines phrases des livres écrits en alternian.  
Comme nous sommes dans un lycée mixte, nous parlons et apprenons les deux langues – humaine et trolle – mais je dois quand même avouer que la grammaire de celle de mon peuple est bien, bien plus ardue que la leur.

Ce qui explique d'ailleurs pourquoi en général nous parlons toujours la langue des humains, de préférence.  
Il nous faudra plus de trois heures pour parvenir à bout des différents livres, que nous ramenons ensuite sagement à leur place dans la bibliothèque, sous l'œil aiguisé de cette vieille chouette de bibliothécaire.  
Revenus à nos places, je range les affaires d'histoire pour sortir celles de maths et d'alternian, les deux cours pour lesquels nous avons une épreuve dans deux semaines.

Je vois John me faire des yeux ronds tandis que j'étale mes feuilles sur la table.  
Je hausse un sourcil.

« Quoi, putain ?  
- Mais… pourquoi t'as pris ça avec ?  
- Pour les épreuves, crétin.  
- Les… épreuves ?  
- Celles que l'on a le lundi 6 et le jeudi 9. »

À son tour de paraître interloqué.

« Mais… c'est dans deux semaines ! Tu commences déjà à réviser ?  
- Bien sûr. Tu retiens mieux, si tu apprends la matière petit à petit, longtemps à l'avance. »

Je vois à la drôle de grimace qu'il me fait que pour sa part, il doit certainement réviser la veille au soir, avec une quantité de matière non négligeable à retenir, qu'il oublie certainement dix minutes après la fin de l'épreuve – quand il n'en oublie pas la moitié pendant cette dernière.  
Je soupire.

« J'ose pas imaginer la tronche de tes notes. Je sais bien que t'es un humain, mais tu pourrais te servir de ton putain de cerveau, des fois, non ? »

Il me tire une nouvelle tête vexée.

« T'es vraiment pas sympa, tu pourrais pas arrêter de m'insulter tout le temps ?  
- Je vois pas pourquoi je ferai ça.  
- Pour être sympa, peut-être ?  
- Même question. »

Il soupire à son tour, puis se penche sur les notes qui sont le plus près de sa jolie tête et siffle. Je lui jette un regard noir, destiné à lui rappeler qu'on est quand même dans un lieu où le silence est hautement privilégié.  
Il m'ignore. Comme d'hab.  
C'est exaspérant, à la longue.

« Tes notes sont super bien prises !  
- C'est pour ça que je les prends, je réponds, sarcastique. »

Il roule des yeux avant de me fixer dans le fond des miens.

« Dis, tu voudrais pas m'aider à réviser, un peu ? Je révise toujours la veille mais avec les notes que je prends, souvent je comprends rien et du coup je me plante aux tests… »

Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais.  
Je hausse un sourcil lourd de sens, avant de lui lâcher la question fatidique :

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

Il paraît réfléchir un moment.

« Bah, ça nous ferait passer du temps ensemble, on pourrait être amis ?

- D'accord, ça te convainc pas. Pourtant je t'assure que ça serait cool. »

En interceptant mon regard plus que sceptique, il se tapote les lèvres du doigt à la recherche d'une autre idée.

« Euh… on m'a dit qu'on révisait toujours mieux à deux !  
- Et pourquoi forcément avec toi ? Sachant qu'en plus tu serais certainement un boulet ?  
- Hey ! »

Un autre soupir, un autre temps d'attente, et soudain ses yeux s'illuminent comme deux étoiles – ouah – preuve qu'une idée à percé dans son cerveau de dégénéré.

« Parce que moi, je te filerai mon dessert ! »

Oh...  
Hmmm.  
Ça demande réflexion, là.  
Deux desserts au lieu d'un, et en plus je pourrais avoir l'entrée que je sacrifie toujours pour avoir les deux desserts ?  
Intéressant.

Très, très intéressant.  
Je pense que ça vaut bien la peine de supporter cette tête de cornichon un peu de temps en temps, et mon estomac est bien d'accord avec ma tête. Et puis il n'a pas tort, en général je suis tout seul à réviser, et j'aimerais bien avoir quelqu'un à côté de moi pour m'aider à vérifier ce que je raconte dans mes résumés de notes.  
Il faudra juste espérer que ce crétin sache se tenir, parce que sinon ça risque encore de finir comme les deux autres soirs… même si ce n'est pas ça qui pourrait me déplaire.

Je pousse finalement un soupir – factice – de résignation.

« Très bien. Contre un dessert. Midi et soir.  
- C'est dur.  
- Tu peux aussi ne pas réviser avec moi…  
- Hmmm… non. C'est dur, mais ça en vaut la chandelle ! Alors OK, tope-la ! »

Je lance un regard hautain à sa main tendue et reprends mon stylo.

« Si tu veux réviser avec moi, faut que tu ailles chercher tes notes. Et grouille-toi, je vais pas t'attendre des lustres.  
- Ah, OK. Euh, je reviens alors ! »

Et il déguerpit…  
Exactement 6 minutes et 35 secondes. Rapide.  
Lorsqu'il revient, il est rouge et un peu essoufflé, preuve qu'il a dû courir tout le long du chemin. Il porte dans ses bras une petite tonne de feuilles.  
Okaaaay… il va falloir qu'il revoie sa méthode.

Je tends la main pour qu'il me les donne, ce qu'il fait un peu maladroitement.  
Un regard circonspect aux brouillons, petits dessins, taches d'encres, blanco et autres horreurs plus tard, je lui jette un regard sceptique.

« Bah t'as du boulot…  
- Pourquoi ? »

Je lui tends les feuilles.

« T'as vu ce que tu prends comme notes ? Tu vas jamais y arriver. Faut que tu… »

Et je me lance dans de longues explications sur les différentes méthodes qu'il pourrait adopter pour améliorer sa prise de notes et les choses de ce genre. Voyant au bout d'un moment qu'il me fixe, la bouche un peu ouverte, comme un chat fixerait celui qui le nourrit, je hausse un sourcil.

« Tu comptes retenir tout ce que je te dis comme ça ?  
- H-hein ? fait-il, comme s'il se réveillait d'un rêve. Non, mais sérieux…  
- Prend des notes, crétin. Ça te servira. »

Il m'obéit et attrape un stylo et un bloc de feuilles.  
Le mien, au demeurant. Mais tant pis, au moins il note.  
Je reprends, tandis qu'il essaye de s'appliquer à noter tout ce que je lui dis – chose peu aisée vu que je ne prends pas vraiment la peine de ralentir le flot de paroles.

Finalement, on passe plus de temps sur sa façon de travailler que sur les épreuves réellement, mais je me dis que c'est un investissement nécessaire. S'il faut que je travaille avec lui jusqu'à la fin de l'année – parce que je ne doute pas qu'il ne me lâchera pas avant ça – il vaut mieux qu'il ait une façon de travailler un peu plus correcte, qu'on ne perde pas de temps.

Vers la fin de la journée – il doit pas être loin de 17h30 – on remballe nos affaires pour repartir en direction des dortoirs.  
On traverse la petite cour qui relie les bâtiments au pas de course histoire de rentrer dans nos chambres assez vite – il est pas loin de l'heure du dîner, quand même.  
Visiblement, le fait d'aller vite n'était pas une bonne idée.

Pas une bonne idée du tout.  
Parce que ce crétin, en voulant courir un peu pour se remettre à ma hauteur – il doit faire ça tous les dix pas environ, c'est con qu'il ait des petites jambes et moi des grandes – réussit à s'emmêler les pieds et à trébucher, visiblement prêt à se jeter tout droit dans un des grands buissons pleins d'épines qu'ils ont planté tout le long du chemin.  
Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir que mon corps a déjà réagi.

D'un bras je l'attrape, essayant de le retenir mais ne faisant que rajouter mon poids au sien, on s'écrase tous les deux à terre… en plein dans le buisson.  
CHIER !  
ÇA FAIT MAL, PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !

C'est en jurant comme un putain de bordel de sa race à la con de charretier que je m'extrais de cette espèce de grotte pleine d'épines, frottant l'arrière de ma tête qui a violemment frappé le sol.  
Je frotte un peu une main sur mon bras quand j'entends un cri.

« AAHHHH ! »

Putain mais, pourquoi il gueule comme ça, cet abruti ? Il va pas bien dans sa tête ou quoi ?  
Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir – décidément, ça devient une habitude – qu'il m'attrape par le poignet – aïe ! Pourquoi ça fait mal ? Il a pas une poigne si énorme, pourtant… - et se met à courir, me tirant à sa suite sans que je comprenne vraiment ce qui lui prend.

Il ne s'arrête que plusieurs centaines de mètres – et quatre couloirs – plus loin, dans le bâtiment des dortoirs, devant une porte – l'infirmerie.  
Une fois entré, il me pousse vers un des lits – eh eh eh, quoi ?! Il fout quoi là ?! – et attrape un de mes poignets – celui qu'il m'a tenu tout du long, les yeux effarés.

« Tu… tu saignes ! »

…  
Oh putain, merde, oui.  
Je veux cacher la plaie – une écorchure plus ou moins banale, pleine de terre et de sang – _rouge_ – mais il ne me laisse pas faire.  
Putain, mais pourquoi il me lâche pas, bordel ?!

« Oh, tu vas me lâcher oui, PUTAIN ?! Ça te suffit pas de voir ça, il faut que tu m'humili… »

Je m'arrête au milieu de ma gueulante, trop choqué pour la continuer.  
Sur son bras droit, un petit détail a capté mon importance.  
Dans la chute, il s'est visiblement aussi blessé.  
Il saigne.

...

Son sang…

« Tu… ton sang… »

...

...

Il est rouge…

* * *

**John**

Je dois mettre toutes mes forces pour retenir le poignet de Karkat, qui essaie de se dégager comme un malade. Mais pourquoi il faut qu'il réagisse toujours comme ça ? Il peut pas se laisser faire un peu ?!

Soudain, il s'immobilise. J'en profite pour regarder un peu sa main ; je vois pas bien à cause de toute cette terre. Faudrait peut-être lui passer sous l'eau ? Et après, euh... désinfecter ?

« Tu... ton sang... »

Quoi ? Quoi mon sang ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, là ?  
Je suis son regard jusqu'à mon bras. J'ai une petite coupure, mais pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Je saigne à peine.

« C'est rien, je dis. Plus important, faut qu'on s'occupe de ta...  
- C'est pas ça, dit-il doucement. Pourquoi il est... »

Je le regarde, interloqué, puis regarde les petites gouttes rouges qui perlent sur mon bras. Non, vraiment, je vois rien de bizarre.

« Ben quoi ? Il est normal, mon sang.  
- Quoi, tu veux dire que... Vous les humains vous avez le sang... »

Il met quelques secondes à prononcer le dernier mot, comme s'il lui était pénible de le dire.

« ...Rouge ? »

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

« Bah oui il est rouge ! Tu croyais quoi ? Enfin, je t'avoue qu'avec tous les trucs qu'on a de différent, moi aussi j'aurais cru que vous les trolls vous aviez le sang... J'en sais rien, vert ou quoi. En fait, vous êtes pareils que nous. »

Karkat grimace à mes paroles, et marmonne quelque chose en baissant les yeux.

« Quoi ? Je demande.  
- J'ai dit : c'est pas le cas.  
- Qu'est-ce qui est pas le cas ?  
- Je suis en train de te dire que notre putain d'espèce a pas le sang rouge ! Ça arrive jamais. »

Je lève un sourcil, fixant sa main qui saigne toujours, d'un sang rouge vif.

« Mais... ?  
- Bordel mais faut qu'on te l'explique comment pour que ça rentre dans ton putain de cerveau ?! ÇA ARRIVE JAMAIS, JE SUIS LE SEUL AVEC CETTE PUTAIN DE CONNERIE DE COULEUR DE MERDE ! »

Il s'est relevé pour crier ça, laissant tomber deux gouttes de sang qui viennent s'écraser au sol. Je les suis des yeux un moment, avant de revenir à Karkat, toujours un peu perdu.

« T'aimes pas le rouge ? »

Il me tire une tête de trois pieds de long, comme si je venais de dire la plus grosse connerie du siècle.

« T'es en train de te foutre de moi, là ?  
- Mais non ! J'essaye juste de comprendre en quoi c'est dérangeant !  
- Mais... MAIS T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT CON OU QUOI ?! BIEN SÛR QUE C'EST DÉRANGEANT !  
- Tu veux pas arrêter de crier ? Je commence à avoir mal aux oreilles... »

Je crois que je l'ai un peu trop énervé là, car il ne trouve rien à répondre. Et, si y'a quelque chose que j'ai compris cette semaine, c'est que quand Karkat arrête de hurler, c'est que ça annonce rien de bon.

Et j'ai raison. Deux secondes après, Karkat m'attrape le col avec sa main valide et me tire vers lui pour mieux me hurler à la figure, crocs en avant.

« Pourquoi j'ai cette putain d'impression que t'es toujours en train de tout faire pour me mettre en rogne ? Tu me cherches ?!  
- Mais... Mais non !  
- PARCE QUE BORDEL SI TU ME CHERCHES... !  
- Je te dis que non ! Je hurle. Pourquoi tu prends toujours tout comme ça ? T'as le sang rouge, et alors ? C'est pas comme si t'étais tout seul dans ce cas ! Moi aussi j'ai le sang rouge, je te rappelle ! Alors arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça ! »

Il s'arrête de hurler, et je ne lui laisse pas le temps de reprendre que je sors :

« Et d'abord, tu comptes rester combien de temps avec ta main comme ça ? Tu veux que ça s'infecte ? »

Karkat, surpris par ma réponse, me laisse me dégager. Je profite du calme temporairement revenu pour le faire se lever, et l'amène jusqu'à un évier. Je glisse sa main sous l'eau tiède, rinçant toute la terre, frottant délicatement dessus avec mes doigts. Karkat ne réagit toujours pas, je crois qu'il est vraiment choqué – quoi ? C'est si bizarre que ça que je m'énerve ?

Je referme le robinet une fois la plaie nettoyée. Bon... Finalement, ce n'était pas une si grande entaille que ça. Nous restons tous deux immobiles quelques secondes. Au bout d'un moment, Karkat commence à s'impatienter.

« Euh... Je commence.  
- Quoi ? Grogne-t-il.  
- Je... Je dois faire quoi, maintenant ? »

Il pousse un long soupir, se cognant le front de sa main libre. Je lui sers un petit rire gêné en guise d'excuse tandis qu'il se dirige vers un placard, d'où il sort un flacon de désinfectant et une boite de pansements. Se rasseyant sur le lit, il s'occupe tout seul de son éraflure. Lorsqu'enfin il a terminé, il tend sa main vers moi. Je le regarde sans comprendre.

« Bordel, bouge-toi un peu et ramène-toi ici que je te mette un pansement ! »

Je m'exécute en vitesse, m'asseyant à ses côtés. Il attrape alors mon bras avec sa délicatesse habituelle – c'est à dire super brutalement, en appuyant ses griffes contre ma peau au point de me laisser des marques – et rapproche un peu son visage de la coupure minuscule, mais qui saignait toujours. Je détourne le regard, pas trop à l'aise avec son visage juste à côté de moi comme ça, et attends.

…

Quand, au bout de dix secondes, je réalise que Karkat s'est arrêté de bouger, je tourne légèrement la tête pour le regarder timidement. Il a le regard rivé sur mon bras, comme... Un peu comme un chat qui regarde curieusement un oiseau... Avant de lui bondir dessus, griffes sorties. Oh mon Dieu, je commence à avoir peur.

« Karkat ?  
- Quoi ? Répond-il, l'air ailleurs.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu... fais ? »

Silence. Je déglutis.

« ...Karkat ? »

Pas de réponse, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'écoute même plus. Soudain, il rapproche un peu plus son visage de mon bras. Je n'ose pas bouger, le cœur battant. Quoi ? Il se passe quoi, là ?

Ma respiration se coupe lorsque je sens la langue de Karkat se poser sur mon bras, puis remonter lentement pour récupérer les gouttelettes de sang qui avaient glissé le long. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine et fait se crisper tout mon corps. J'essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe, et surtout comment je suis censé réagir, tandis que le jeune troll ne lâche pas prise, passant plusieurs fois sa langue sur ma coupure.

Finalement il recule, mais je n'ai pas le temps de souffler qu'il me plaque allongé contre le lit. Je laisse échapper un cri, totalement ignoré par le troll qui se baisse vers mon cou, me serrant les poignets de ses deux mains pour m'empêcher de m'échapper. Sa langue effleure la peau de ma nuque, et un hoquet de surprise sort de ma bouche à son contact. J'essaye de me dégager par réflexe, mais il m'en empêche.

Il pose ses crocs contre ma nuque, se met à mordiller doucement ma peau avant d'y passer sa langue à nouveau. Oh bon sang. Je retiens un gémissement de justesse, mais soudain je reprends vite mes esprits lorsque les crocs s'enfoncent d'un coup dans ma chair, me faisant crier de douleur.

« KARKAT ! »

Me dégageant les mains d'un coup, réveillé par la douleur, je pousse de toutes mes forces le torse du jeune troll, l'envoyant tomber hors du lit. Je me relève et plaque une main sur ma nuque, là où il m'a mordu, juste entre l'épaule et le haut du dos. Je sens déjà un liquide chaud s'étaler sur mes doigts. Putain, il m'a mordu jusqu'au sang !

« Non mais ça va pas ?! Je hurle. »

Assis par terre, Karkat me fixe avec de grands yeux.

« Q- Quoi ? Bégaie-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui s'est.. ?  
- Comment ça, 'quoi' ?! Tu m'as fait super mal !  
- Hein ? »

Je retire ma main en grimaçant sous les picotements que ça entraîne, et me dirige vers l'évier pour la rincer. J'incline ensuite ma tête, pour essayer de voir ma nuque dans le miroir. Une belle trace de morsure la décore à présent, je sens que ça va mettre longtemps avant de disparaître. Je jette un regard plein de mécontentement à Karkat, qui a changé de couleur soudainement, une expression sur le visage comme s'il venait seulement de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Finalement, je me retourne et sors de l'infirmerie avant de me diriger en courant vers ma chambre. Ma nuque me picote un peu, mais c'est pas ça qui m'a fait fuir. En fait, ça fait même pas si mal que ça. Mais... Bon sang, quand il a passé sa langue sur moi et tout... C'était... C'était juste... !

Je secoue vivement la tête, comme si ça allait faire sortir ces pensées de ma tête. Sans résultat, bien sûr. Le visage brûlant, je traverse les couloirs qui me mènent jusqu'aux dortoirs. Je passe devant quelques élèves que je ne connais pas, mais n'y prête pas attention, la main toujours plaquée sur ma nuque pour cacher la morsure. Finalement j'atteins ma chambre, et rentre en claquant la porte derrière moi. Je me laisse ensuite tomber assis par terre, le dos contre la porte, et reste ainsi le temps que les battements de mon cœur se calment.

C'était juste...

Trop bizarre, et... et trop agréable, et...

Putain.

...

...

* * *

**Note de Plume d'Eau :**

Pour la review :

Merci pour ta review, Aka-Aoi, c'est juste un peu bête qu'on puisse pas te répondre par mp ! éè

Oui nous aussi on aime bien faire des chapitres longs, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'à la base, nos posts eux-mêmes sont longs ! xD

Pour le postage, on essaye de mettre ça le mercredi et le weekend ^^  
[Aku : Oui, on essaye... Même si à vrai dire, on prend tellement de notre temps pour écrire cette fic, qu'après on trouve plus trop le temps de corriger et faire la mise en page pour poster ici ! xD Mais on va essayer de garder ce rythme, hein ^^]

L'histoire est très loin d'être finie, mais on poste à un rythme régulier et on a de nombreux chapitres d'avance, donc ne t'inquiète pas ! Pour l'écriture des parties, en général on se concerte pour les grandes lignes, mais on se laisse des surprises quand même au niveau de l'écriture, pour le plaisir.

Et je suis bien d'accord : c'est un pull. AHAH !

*se fait jeter par Aku*


	5. Chapter 5

_Curiosity Killed the Karkat_

Part 05

...

**Karkat**

J'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer.  
John vient de se barrer, en courant, la main sur la nuque, une marque évidente de morsure cachée sous sa main.

Assis par terre, je me prends la tête dans la main, secouant cette dernière comme si ça allait aider à me remettre les idées en place dans la tronche.  
Peine perdue.  
J'essaye de revenir sur ce qui s'est passé, pour peut-être au moins **comprendre** ce qui a bien pu se passer, BORDEL.

Je me souviens clairement avoir eu le flacon de désinfectant et une compresse entre les mains, penché sur le bras de ce crétin pour observer son éraflure. Pas très grave, mais qui nécessitait quand même au moins d'être désinfecté – on peut pas savoir ce qui traîne dans cette foutue école de tarés.  
Je me souviens aussi avoir suivi des yeux une goutte de sang qui courait le long de la peau blanche – et _douce_… - de mon binôme. Je me souviens de sa voix, qui tentait de me ramener à la réalité tandis que je scrutais cette goutte.

« Karkat ? »

Je sais que j'ai dû répondre – mais quoi ? Aucune idée… - parce qu'il a repris, un instant plus tard :

« Qu'est-ce que tu… fais ? »

Je l'ai même vaguement entendu prononcer mon nom encore une fois. J'ai juste le temps de me demander si ce que racontaient les bouquins à propos de la fascination des trolls pour le sang humain était vrai.  
Après, la partie qui se charge de réfléchir de mon cerveau s'est fait foutre un coup de pied au cul par mes instincts, et tout le reste de mes souvenirs est surtout fait de sensations – aussi électrisantes, peut-être même plus, que ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours.

Je me souviens du rouge hypnotique de ce liquide qui coulait sur son bras. De l'odeur presque _intoxicante _qui provient de ce dernier, qui monte jusqu'à mes narines comme pour m'envoûter.  
Je me souviens m'être baissé, puis après, la sensation de ma langue sur sa peau si douce, le goût salé et si intense de la perle rouge recueillie dans ma bouche…  
Si intense que je repasse plusieurs fois ma langue sur la blessure, dans l'espoir d'en recueillir encore un peu…

Quand mon cerveau – instinct, plutôt – comprend qu'il ne parviendra pas à en sortir plus, je me relève lentement. Je croise à peine son regard – apeuré, me redira mon cerveau plus tard, quand il se sera reconnecté – tandis que toute mon attention se fixe sur la peau tendre et fine de son cou, sous laquelle je devine les veines qui palpitent.  
Attrapant ses épaules, je l'allonge sans aucune douceur sur le lit, avançant contre lui jusqu'à bloquer son corps du mien, ma force verrouillée sur ses poignets pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Je suis complètement sourd à ses cris de protestation tandis que j'approche ma langue de son cou, expirant doucement sur sa peau. Je ferme les yeux tandis que ma langue laisse une marque humide le long de sa jugulaire. Je le sens se figer tandis qu'un long frisson remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Un vague sourire carnassier orne mes lèvres avant que je n'ouvre la bouche, attrapant délicatement sa peau entre mes crocs, la mordillant en me retenant de gémir.

Sa peau a un goût addictif, je pourrais bien faire ça pendant des centaines d'heures sans aucun problème. Mais ce n'est pas assez. Il manque le goût qui m'hypnotisait avant, que je veux goûter encore…

Léchant à nouveau la peau, je descends jusqu'à la liaison entre le cou et l'épaule, et ouvrant la bouche, je plante sans hésitation mes crocs dans la chair tendre, goûtant avec un vague grognement de plaisir le goût du sang qui envahit à nouveau ma bouche.  
Pas très longtemps, cependant.

À peine une demi-seconde après que j'aie pu goûter à nouveau ce merveilleux liquide rouge, un cri perce les brumes de mon cerveau embué par le désir, tandis que je me sens repoussé et que je m'écrase par terre sans aucune douceur.  
Aïe… quoi ?  
Qu'est-ce que… ?

J'observe le crétin qui vient de me foutre à terre sans quasiment aucun problème se diriger en criant vers le lavabo pour observer l'arrière de sa nuque – où du sang coule déjà.

« Q-Quoi ? Je bégaie, complètement perdu. Qu'est-ce qui s'est… ?  
- Comment ça quoi, beugle-t-il. Tu m'as fait super mal !  
- Hein ? »

Je…  
Je ne comprends pas.  
Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer au juste ?

Je ne bouge pas tandis qu'il prend littéralement la fuite en courant. Mon regard se fixe sur l'arrière de sa nuque tandis qu'il quitte l'infirmerie, une marque de morsure tout à fait visible.  
_Ma morsure_.  
Oh putain.

Je gémis tandis que mon cerveau se remet plus ou moins en place sous le flot de souvenirs – de _sensations _qui reprennent leurs droits.

M'appuyant contre un des lits de l'infirmerie, je reste planté là pendant un moment.

J'ai mordu John.  
Ou plus exactement, j'ai léché, mordillé et mordu sa peau.  
Et j'ai _aimé_ ça.  
En fait, pire que ça… je crois que ça ne me déplairait pas de recommencer.

Un bruit de gifle retentit dans l'infirmerie. Celle que je viens de me coller, histoire de peut-être me remettre le cerveau en place. Bordel, mais c'est vraiment pas le putain de moment de penser à ça !  
De toute façon j'imagine qu'il ne voudra plus du tout voir ma tronche maintenant…

Poussant un profond soupir, je me relève et attrape les flacons pour les ranger. Je tire un peu sur le drap du lit ou j'ai manqué de le violer sans aucun scrupule, et une fois sûr que personne ne pourrait deviner que nous sommes passés là – à part en lisant dans nos souvenirs – je quitte l'infirmerie d'un pas lourd.

Je rejoins ma chambre en quelques minutes, et me laisse m'écrouler sur mon lit sans bouger.  
Ces temps-ci j'ai vraiment l'impression que ma vie se résume à voir cet abruti – faire quelque chose de bizarre – puis revenir dans ma chambre et déprimer sur mon oreiller en songeant à ma vie sociale complètement foutue.

Je m'endors certainement un moment, car quand je me réveille, toute la chambre est plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale – même si avec mes yeux de trolls, j'y vois sans trop de problèmes.  
Poussant un soupir quand je comprends que je ne pourrais plus me rendormir, je me lève et, allumant la lumière au passage, vais en direction de mon ordi.  
Il ne me faut qu'à peine quelques secondes après l'allumage de Trollian pour me faire sauter dessus par une illustre inconnue visiblement très mécontente.

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

...

**Pesterlog 06 :** http[deuxpointsslashslash]img11[point]hostingpics[ point]net/pics/756969LOG6[point]png

...

Putain de saloperie de connerie de BORDEL DE MERDE !  
Mais c'est pas possible, c'est un putain de truc de famille d'essayer de constamment démolir ma vie sociale, ma réputation, voire ma vie tout court ?!

Je grogne de désespoir entre les quatre murs de ma chambre, et décide d'aller me coucher – ouais, la soirée vient à peine de commencer, je sais, et alors ?! Foutez-moi la paix, bordel ! Je fais encore ce que je veux à ce que je sache !  
De toute façon avec ce qu'il s'est passé juste avant, j'ai pas faim, et je me vois pas passer ma soirée à ruminer. Autant essayer de dormir, au moins ça me reposera de cette journée de dingue – j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau me coule par les oreilles tellement je suis crevé.

Le temps donc d'enfiler ce qui me sert de pyjama – un vague pantalon de toile que je porte pour éviter de dormir complètement à poil, au cas où il y aurait une alarme incendie – et je m'allonge confortablement dans mon lit, bien décidé à quitter cette réalité pour celle des rêves, bien moins compliquée, au moins pour un tout petit moment.

...

Malheureusement, c'est plus ou moins sans compter cette bande de tarés, dont certains font partie malheureusement de mon cercle d'amis.  
Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis endormi – pas bien longtemps, je n'ai même pas encore commencé à rêver – quand l'apocalypse débarque dans ma chambre.

Et par apocalypse, j'entends Terezi qui ouvre ma porte à la volée et commence à gueuler comme une folle qui serait dans un commando militaire en mission.  
En beaucoup plus bruyant.

« 4LL3Z GO GO GO GO GO ! GROU1LLE-TO1 4V4NT QU'1L NOUS 3CH4PP3 4H4H4H !  
- T'inquiète sis'… »

J'ai même pas le temps d'être surpris, de me retourner, de beugler sur le bordel qu'ils font – dans MA chambre, ai-je besoin de le préciser ? – que je sens deux bras puissants qui attrapent ma taille et me chargent sur une épaule recouverte d'un t-shirt noir et violet que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.  
PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE…

« GAMZEE ! GAMZEE BORDEL TU FOUS QUOI ! PUTAIN DE MOIRAIL À LA CON, LACHE-MOI OU J'TE DÉMONTE ! LACHE-MOI J'TE DIS BORDEL DE SALOPERIE DE CONNERIE DE MEEEEEERDE !  
- J'peux pas bro, j'dois t'amener quelque part… honk, honk ! »

M…  
M'amener quelque part ?  
Mais où est-ce que…

...

Ah non !  
NON ! ÇA NON ! JAMAIS ! HORS DE QUESTION PAS D'ACCORD PAS D'ACCORD PAS D'ACCORD BORDEL DE NOM DE DIEU MAIS IL VA ME POSER OUAAAAIIIIS !  
Malheureusement, non.  
Peu importe la force que je mets à me débattre, ça ne suffit pas. Il faut dire que Gamzee fait une tête de plus que moi – bon d'accord… peut-être un peu plus. Vos gueules. – et qu'il a beaucoup, beaucoup plus de force.  
Même s'il est toujours défoncé.

Je suis toujours en train de m'égosiller quand il s'arrête enfin dans un des couloirs, face à une porte que je ne vois pas, évidemment, puisque j'ai personnellement une vue imprenable sur ce qui se passe derrière lui.  
Chier.  
Malgré ça, je n'ai pas de problèmes pour savoir où exactement il m'a emmené.

Il n'y a qu'une personne qui aurait pu faire débarquer Terezi comme ça dans ma chambre pour me tirer ailleurs contre mon gré – je ne doute pas que sur ce point, c'est Terezi qui a demandé de l'aide à Gamzee, sans aucun doute. Quoique peut-être qu'elle aurait pu me soulever… en fait je préfère ne pas y penser, je pense que mon amour-propre en prendrait un coup.  
Bref, y a qu'une personne qui peut être à l'origine de ça.  
Cette foutue Jade.

Lorsque je sens enfin Gamzee me poser par terre – mais pas grâce à mes coups de poing répétés dans son dos – mon hypothèse se confirme.  
En face de moi se tient cet abruti de John, visiblement un peu étonné par mon arrivée, même si avec mes hurlements, il a dû nous entendre à deux kilomètres. À côté de lui, assise sur le lit, se tient Jade, tout sourire, qui lui tapote gentiment l'épaule intacte.

« Bon, alors on va vous laisser discuter hein ! Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai demandé à Rose de ne pas rentrer trop vite. À plus tard ! Tu viens Gamzee ?  
- Ouais… à toute, bro ! »

Je leur lâche un grognement sinistre tandis qu'ils s'en vont – Jade en sautillant, Gamzee la suivant de son pas de junkie dégénéré, comme toujours.  
Sitôt la porte fermée, mon regard revient se fixer sur la seule autre présence dans la pièce, assis près de la table basse – John.

Qui déglutit.  
Je suis assis pour ma part près du deuxième lit de la pièce – qui doit être celui de cette « Rose ». La chambre est construite exactement de la même manière que celle de John – sauf qu'on voit ici que les deux parties de la chambre sont utilisées.  
En poussant un soupir, je regarde à nouveau mon partenaire de binôme, qui me lance sans cesse des regards en coin, rouge comme une brique – j'avoue que je dois pas en mener bien large, en fait…  
Je fais la moue quand j'aperçois le bout du pansement qui dépasse de son t-shirt, masquant sans aucun doute la morsure que je lui ai faite tout à l'heure.

« Ça fait mal ? Je lance, détournant les yeux.  
- Hein ? »

Un instant de silence, le temps pour moi de le voir me lancer un coup d'œil interrogatif.  
Je soupire en tapotant du doigt ma propre épaule pour lui faire comprendre.

« Oh ! Euh… non, non, ça va. »

Un autre silence.  
Tendu. Désagréable. J'aime pas quand il parle pas, comme ça. Ça me fait toujours bizarre, comme si un truc était… pas normal. Je suis tellement habituée à ce qu'il me raconte sa vie à longueur de journée que c'est devenu un peu comme une sorte de bruit de fond, ça me perturbe qu'il n'y ait plus rien.  
Je finis par pousser un profond soupir. Je suppose que de toute façon, on n'échappera pas à cette conversation gênante.

« Mmmh… Désolé, pour ça. Je voulais pas. Enfin… si, mais je veux dire… je… enfin euh… je me rendais pas compte de ce que je faisais ? Enfin… non mais … raaah ! »

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, les frottant en détournant le regard.

« Bref, j'aurai pas du quoi… désolé ? »

Il a l'air totalement abasourdi.  
Bah quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
Au final, il ouvre la bouche, mais ce qui en sort n'a carrément RIEN à voir avec ce que je viens de lui dire – à tel point que ça me statufie de stupéfaction.

« Pourquoi tu es torse nu ? »

...

...

Quoi ?  
Attends, il vient de dire QUOI là ?

« … Hein ?  
- Bah… quoi ? C'est bizarre comme question ? »

…  
MAIS OUI C'EST BIZARRE, PUTAIN !  
ÉVIDEMMENT QUE C'EST BIZARRE, TRONCHE DE CAKE, ÇA VA PAS DE POSER DES QUESTIONS PAREILLES !

En rougissant, je tourne la tête, et remonte mes jambes contre ma poitrine nue pour la cacher au moins un minimum.  
J'aime pas qu'on me voie sans mes vêtements. J'ai même tendance à détester ça même. Mais sur le coup c'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment eu la possibilité de faire quoi que ce soit avant de me faire sauvagement kidnapper.

« Gamzee m'a réveillé et n'a pas vraiment voulu me laisser le temps de mettre quelque chose pour me couvrir, voilà tout… »

J'enfonce un peu le visage dans le repli fait par mon coude, bien décidé à ne plus regarder cet abruti en face.  
Sinon je risque encore de virer au rouge vif…

* * *

**John**

Après être revenu de l'infirmerie, j'ai bien dû rester une bonne quinzaine de minutes assis contre ma porte sans rien faire, mon cerveau trop grillé pour fonctionner correctement. Au bout d'un moment, je me rends quand même compte que je suis toujours en train de saigner là où Karkat m'a mordu, que j'en ai plein le haut du t-shirt (il est bon pour la poubelle celui-là maintenant...), et je me dis qu'il serait peut-être légèrement temps de faire quelque chose pour ça. Pas que ça soit si profond comme morsure, mais bon.

Je me suis donc levé et j'ai fait quelques pas vers mon lit avant d'enlever mon t-shirt et de le poser délicatement par terre pour ne pas salir le sol bêtement. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir mon placard à la recherche d'une serviette de bain ou quoi que ma porte s'est ouverte en grand. Me retournant en vitesse, je suis alors tombé nez à nez avec Jade qui s'est mise à me fixer curieusement, bouche ouverte – sûrement qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose avant d'avoir un aperçu direct sur cette jolie morsure de troll.

Heureusement, je connais bien ma sœur, alors j'ai le temps de plaquer mes mains contre mes oreilles avant qu'elle ne se mette à hurler.

« AAAAAAAAAH ! Mais, mais... Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?! »

Elle accourt vers moi, me faisant me retourner en me tirant par le bras pour observer la marque dans ma nuque de plus près.

« C'est horrible ! Qui t'a fait ça ? Tu veux qu'on aille se plaindre ? Allez, on va aller tout de suite...  
- Jade, JADE ! Je hausse le ton pour la faire taire. Calme-toi ! C'est bon, d'accord ? C'est rien, t'inquiètes ! C'est juste... un petit accident.  
- Un accident ? John, c'est le pire mensonge que j'aie jamais entendu ! Comment une marque de dents peut être un accident ? Tu vas me dire que quelqu'un t'es tombé dessus juste au moment où il allait croquer dans un sandwich, sauf qu'à la place il a croqué dans ta peau ?  
- ...Quoi ? C'est possible, ça ?  
- Bon sang John, on s'en fiche !  
- Oh, d'accord, d'accord ! C'est peut-être pas totalement arrivé par accident. Mais c'est pas grave, je t'assure ! Ça me fait même plus mal !  
- Si tu veux pas me raconter comment c'est arrivé, dis-moi au moins qui t'a fait ça !  
- Je... Je peux pas.  
- PARLE, JOHN !  
- Aaaah ! Bon, d'accord, c'est... C'est Karkat, voilà. Mais c'était pas sa fau... »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Jade est déjà partie comme une fusée. Oh bon sang. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle débarque dans ma chambre juste à ce moment-là ? En plus, elle aurait au moins pu m'aider à me mettre un pansement ou quoi...

Enfin bon.

Seul à nouveau, je réfléchis un instant à comment je vais me débrouiller avec ma morsure encore pleine de sang – bon, j'exagère, ça saigne qu'un tout petit peu, et le plus gros est parti sur mon t-shirt. Mais pour le coup, c'était un peu bête d'avoir quitté l'infirmerie sans même prendre de quoi me soigner avant. Sur le moment, j'avais juste eu besoin de m'éloigner de Karkat le plus vite possible.

En fait, en y repensant après, je m'en veux un peu de l'avoir planté là. Il va probablement croire que j'étais fâché... Bon, je lui en veux un peu, c'est vrai. Il m'a quand même fait mal, quoi. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était pas si...

Hmm...

On va laisser ça de côté pour l'instant, hein ?

Oui, donc, finalement je réussis à me débrouiller en puisant dans une armoire à pharmacie, à la disposition des élèves dans le couloir. Une fois ma morsure – et au passage la coupure sur mon bras – nettoyées et cachées par des pansements, je me suis rassieds sur mon lit en me demandant quoi faire. Mais il ne faut que quelques minutes avant que Jade ne revienne, tout aussi agitée que la première fois, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

« John ! S'écrie-t-elle. J'ai tout compris !  
- Vraiment ? Je demande, pas trop convaincu.  
- Mais oui ! Et d'ailleurs, tu aurais pu me le dire avant, que c'était un malentendu, ça m'aurait évité d'aller crier sur ce pauvre Karkat !  
- Tu m'en as pas laissé le temps ! Mais... Attends, t'as été crier sur Karkat ?!  
- Oh, façon de parler... Mais c'est bon, il m'a tout expliqué !  
- Oh... D'accord, alors.  
- Bon allez, tu viens ?  
- Quoi ? Où ça ?  
- Dans ma chambre !  
- Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
- Vieeeeens, je te dis ! »

Elle m'entraîne ensuite dans sa chambre sans plus de cérémonie. Arrivés dans la pièce – un peu gêné d'être dans une chambre de filles, même si l'une de ces deux filles est ma sœur et l'autre une de mes meilleures amies – elle me fait asseoir par terre avant de s'installer à côté de moi.

« Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe, maintenant ? Je lui demande.  
- Chuuuut, tu verras ! Plus important, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Karkat ? »

Il me faut vingt bonnes secondes pour comprendre sa question.

« Euh... Il est sympa. Il hurle beaucoup et tout, mais au fond il pense aux autres, et...  
- Bon, bon, mais c'est quoi pour toi au juste ?  
- Hein ? Ben... On est amis ?  
- Juuuuste amis ? Demande-t-elle, la voix pleine de sous-entendus.  
- Q-QUOI ? De... De quoi tu parles ? Et puis d'abord, ça te regarde pas !  
- Oh, ça va, ça va... Bon, de toute façon, faut que je t'avoue un truc. En fait, je t'ai un petit peu amené ici pour que tu puisses t'expliquer avec Karkat. Je me doute que tu veuilles pas le voir tout de suite, mais je pense qu'il faut lui laisser une chance de se faire pardonner.  
- Tu... TU AS FAIT QUOI ?! »

Je me relève d'un bond, prêt à retourner dans ma chambre, mais en ouvrant la porte je tombe nez à nez avec Terezi, talonnée par Gamzee. Je me fige tel un animal paralysé devant un terrifiant danger, tandis que la folle aux lunettes rouges lève devant moi ses mains griffues.

« Où est-ce que tu comptes aller comme çaaaaa ? »

Je déglutis quand soudain elle me saisit fermement par les épaules avant de me pousser vers le milieu de la pièce où je tombe à nouveau assis.

« Oh, John ! S'écrie Jade. Je ne voulais vraiment pas en arriver là, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix !  
- Quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?  
- Terezi ! Gamzee ! On passe au plan F !  
- Jade ? J'appelle. C'est quoi le plan F ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?  
- Désolée, John ! C'est pour ton bien qu'on fait ça ! »

Gamzee tend soudain deux bouteilles à l'étiquette rouge et au contenu douteux, que je reconnais avec terreur. Je tente de reculer, mais mes mains dérapent sur le sol, rendues maladroites par la peur.

Terezi saisit une bouteille et l'ouvre, un sourire machiavélique sur ses lèvres noires.

« T'inquiètes paaaaas ! Ricane Terezi. Ça va durer qu'un petit moment !  
- Allez, activez le plan F ! Commande Jade.  
- T'en fais pas, bro ! Fais Gamzee. Tu vas voir des putains de miracles ! »

Mon hurlement retentit dans les dortoirs.

...

Je reviens à mes esprits pour découvrir Karkat, porté comme un sac à patates, être jeté sans retenue à terre. Il s'écrase contre le sol sous mes yeux ébahis.

Oh.  
Ouah.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Et pourquoi il a pas de t-shirt ?

Je détourne rapidement le regard, les joues en feu. Mais, mais... Mais pourquoi il est torse nu ?! Je jette des petits coups d'œil furtifs vers lui, n'osant pas le regarder en face.

Un petit silence s'installe, mais il est rapidement brisé par Karkat.

« Ça fait mal ? »

Il me faut quelques secondes pour réagir, et répondre d'un simple « Hein ? », faisant soupirer le jeune troll. Désolé, j'ai du mal à réfléchir comme il faut là... il est au courant qu'il porte pas de t-shirt ?!

Je comprends finalement de quoi il me parle et bredouille quelque chose pour lui répondre. J'arrive pas à me concentrer... Pourquoi il fait si chaud, dans cette chambre ?

Karkat se met soudain à raconter tout un charabia sans aucun sens. J'essaie de comprendre ce qu'il me dit, mais j'ai la tête qui tourne. J'essaie de me tenir éveillé pour pouvoir au moins entendre la dernière phrase :

« Bref, j'aurai pas du quoi… désolé ? »

Oh... Il est tout gêné.

Il est mignon !

Je regarde avec surprise ce nouveau visage de Karkat, avant de baisser mon regard vers la peau grise et lisse de son torse.

« Pourquoi tu es torse nu ? »

Un petit moment de flottement suit ma question, tandis que je fixe toujours les lignes un peu floues de ses bras. Il est trop loin, j'aimerais bien m'approcher un peu plus pour mieux le voir...

« … Hein ?  
- Bah… quoi ? C'est bizarre comme question ? Je demande l'air de rien. »

Pendant qu'il bredouille quelque chose que je n'écoute qu'à moitié, je commence à me rapprocher à quatre pattes. Il relève la tête en me voyant.

« Whoa, tu... tu fous quoi, là ?! »

J'arrive à côté de lui et commence à le scruter du regard.

« Ouah, t'as pas de nombril ! Je m'exclame. »

Je me rapproche un peu plus de son ventre pour chercher, des fois que son nombril se serait caché quelque part. Lorsque finalement je laisse tomber, je m'intéresse aux drôles de marques qu'il a sur les deux côtés, les observant avec sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries encore ?! Hurle Karkat. »

Ouaaah, il me fait mal aux oreilles !

« Crie pas comme ça ! Il fait déjà assez chaud !  
- Quoi, chaud ? On se les pèle ici ! »

J'entreprends de retirer mon propre t-shirt pour tenter d'échapper à la chaleur, rapidement stoppé par Karkat.

« BORDEL TU FOUS QUOI, LÀ ?! T'ES PAS BIEN ? »

Je me dégage de ses bras pour essayer à nouveau de retirer ce fichu t-shirt, mais me retrouve juste emmêlé dedans. Coincé, j'explose de rire. Karkat me fixe avec de grands yeux.

« Putain, mais... Mais t'es complètement défoncé en fait !  
- Mais noooooon ! T'es bête ! »

Je parviens enfin à me libérer et passe ma tête hors du t-shirt d'un coup, le choc me propulsant directement sur Karkat. Je me redresse à l'aide de mes bras avant de retomber lourdement sur lui, plié de rire.

« Putain, mais t'as fini de te marrer comme un débile ? CASSE-TOI !  
- Pff, tu dis ça mais en fait tu veux que je reste. »

Je sais pas bien pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Sûrement l'effet du faygo. Ouais, ça doit être ça. Ça doit être pour ça aussi que je suis en train de caresser doucement le ventre de Karkat du bout de mes doigts. Y'a pas d'autre explication.

J'ai dû le calmer en disant ça, parce qu'il ne dit plus rien du tout. Je me redresse un peu, me retrouvant à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui pour pouvoir mieux l'observer, lui et sa belle couleur grise. Je passe avec mes doigts là où devrait se trouver son nombril, caressant sa peau délicieusement lisse un moment. Je glisse ensuite ma main vers ses côtes, jusqu'à atteindre les marques étranges s'y trouvant.

Soudain, Karkat m'attrape la main fermement. Je laisse échapper une longue plainte non contenue, mais le troll n'en tient pas compte.

« Dégage. Maintenant. C'est ta dernière chance. »

Je fixe le garçon dans les yeux, mon visage juste au-dessus du sien, à quelques centimètres. Il a le même regard que tout à l'heure, à l'infirmerie. Je déglutis. Le peu de bon sens qu'il me reste me hurle de me reculer, mais pas assez fort pour que je l'écoute, totalement absorbé comme je suis dans la contemplation du visage de Karkat. Mon regard s'arrête sur ses lèvres noires, légèrement entrouvertes.

« Et si j'ai pas envie ? »

* * *

**Karkat**

J'en suis encore à essayer de ne pas croiser son regard – donc à tenter de ne pas le regarder – quand je remarque du coin de l'œil des mouvements … suspects. Il est en train de bouger. À quatre pattes… Vers moi.  
Wow, wow, wow… c'est quoi exactement son délire ? Je viens de m'excuser, chuis à moitié torse nu, on est seuls dans une piaule et je l'ai mordu y a même pas quelques heures, il trouve pas que la situation est peut-être déjà ASSEZ embarrassante comme ça, non ?!

« Woah, tu… tu fous quoi, là ?! » je lui lance, dans l'espoir que ça le fasse un peu réfléchir – même si j'ai comme l'impression que ce mot-là est carrément inconnu de son vocabulaire… surtout en ce moment.

Et comme je m'y attendais, il m'ignore. Complètement.  
Pire que ça, il se poste à côté – dangereusement proche… - de moi et commence à me reluquer.  
Comme ça. Tranquille, pas de problème. Lui quand il voit un troll torse nu, pas la peine d'être gêné, il s'emmerde pas pour venir se rincer l'œil. Non mais, ça va pas la tronche oui ?!

« Ouah, t'as pas de nombril ! »

...  
J'ai pas… j'ai pas de quoi ?  
Eh eh eh, pourquoi il se rapproche encore plus ! Non mais, c'est pas bientôt fini oui ?! Je vais lui remettre les idées en place moi ! Je beugle un bon coup, histoire de faire bonne mesure.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries encore ?!  
- Crie pas comme ça ! Il fait déjà assez chaud ! »

…  
HEIN ?  
MAIS DE QUOI ? MAIS IL A PERDU L'ESPRIT C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

« Quoi, chaud ? On se les pèle ici ! »

Oui d'ailleurs ça commence à être chiant là, je suis pas loin de frissonner putain.

...

MAIS… MAIS NOM DE DIEU DE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, IL FOUT QUOI LÀ ? POURQUOI EST-CE QU'IL EST EN TRAIN DE SE DÉSAPER ?!  
Je tends un bras pour attraper l'un des siens, très décidé à ne _surtout_ pas le laisser faire. Hors de question. Sinon je n'ose pas imaginer comment ça va finir. Vraiment.  
Je hurle même encore un coup. Histoire de faire bonne mesure. Encore.

« BORDEL TU FOUS QUOI, LÀ ?! T'ES PAS BIEN ? »

Je le sens faire un petit écart maladroit pour que je le lâche, chose que je fais, complètement abasourdi. Y a un truc qui va pas là, pourquoi il… ?  
Je commence à comprendre lorsque je le vois s'emmêler tout seul dans son propre t-shirt, tenter de se libérer, ne pas y arriver, et exploser de rire. Comme ça. Tranquille pépère. Pas de…

...

J'ouvre des yeux comme des soucoupes.  
Genre, dilatation orbites maximales.  
La seule fois où j'ai vu quelqu'un faire ce genre de chose, c'est quand Gamzee avait pris quelque chose de trop fort pour lui et qu'il était vraiment dans un état chelou.  
Me dites pas que…

« Putain, mais… Mais t'es complètement défoncé en fait !  
- Mais noooooon ! T'es bête ! »

Me répond une voix provenant du t-shirt, toujours aussi emberlificoté autour de son propriétaire. Si la situation n'était pas un poil embêtante, elle en serait presque – _presque_ – drôle.  
Merde, il vient de réussir à enlever son foutu t-shirt et… Putain ! Mais il est vachement bien foutu en fait ! Bon, super maigrichon, mais ça n'empêche pas que…

Je me colle une ou deux baffes mentales, histoire de me remettre les idées en place. C'est vraiment pas le putain de bon moment pour penser à ce genre de truc. Sérieux. Faut que je me ressaisisse. Vraiment.

...  
Sauf que c'est un peu dur quand on est torse nu, que la personne à qui on aimerait bien faire des choses l'est aussi… et qu'elle vous tombe littéralement dessus.  
Je grogne pour cacher ma gêne et mes joues plus rouges qu'une cerise bien mûre.

« Putain, mais t'as fini de te marrer comme un débile ? CASSE-TOI !  
- Pff, tu dis ça mais en fait tu veux que je reste. »

…  
Aïe, touché.  
Je me mords une lèvre, bien conscient que ce qu'il dit n'est pas faux du tout. En fait, c'est plutôt agréable qu'il soit là. Qu'on soit là. Sa peau est toute chaude contre la mienne, j'ai beaucoup moins froid maintenant.  
Le seul truc c'est qu…

Wooaaah, eh, il fout quoi là ?! Pourquoi il est en train de promener ses mains sur mon ventre ?!

Je le suis du regard tandis qu'il s'arrache à moi, de quelques centimètres seulement. Il se met à quatre pattes au-dessus de ma personne, certainement dans le but de pouvoir continuer ce qu'il faisait avec sa main. Parce que cette dernière n'a pas du tout quitté ma peau. Je la sens glisser sur mon ventre vierge de la marque que lui porte au même niveau – c'est ça, leur « nombril » ? – puis remonter le long de mon torse jusqu'à atteindre les cicatrices sur mes côtes.  
OK, il faut que je l'arrête. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

Ma main vole, attrape la sienne pour l'arrêter dans un mouvement qui, je le sais, même s'il n'est pas bien grand, pourrait bien me faire perdre la tête.  
Je l'entends faire un bruit hautement inquiétant pour ma tension cardiaque – comme une sorte de gémissement plaintif… _putain !_ – et essaye de passer outre.

« Dégage. Maintenant. C'est ta dernière chance. »

Parce qu'après, je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter.  
Voilà ce que je cherche à lui dire, mais je ne parviens pas à formuler la dernière phrase. Tant pis, il a intérêt de comprendre avec la précédente.

Je frissonne lorsque mes pupilles plongent dans l'océan infini des siennes, stoppées à quelques centimètres à peine de moi. Il suffirait que je lève la tête pour que…  
Ses yeux ont bougé. Je les vois descendre, détailler mon visage, s'arrêter sur un point que je devine aisément. Il… il va pas bien dans sa tête, hein… ? C'est la seule explication.

Un terrible frisson remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale lorsque je l'entends chuchoter, son souffle chaud caressant ma peau.

« Et si j'ai pas envie ? »

Je…  
J'aurais aimé répondre quelque chose.  
Il ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

Ma bouche n'a même pas eu le temps de formuler un seul mot qu'il la fait taire d'une pression.  
C'est… c'est doux. Comme une plume qui caresserait vos lèvres avec la légèreté d'un rêve. Ça ne dure qu'un bref instant, mais ça a le goût de paradis. Et ça fait accélérer le cœur comme une sorte de putain de carburant trafiqué à l'opium.

J'ai à peine le temps d'y goûter qu'il s'est déjà relevé, m'arrachant une plainte sourde. Pas très longtemps, heureusement. À peine une demi-seconde plus tard, je sens à nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes, appuyées d'une pression plus ferme, plus intense.

Alors, mon cerveau me lâche.  
Abandonnant toute la logique qui m'a plus ou moins retenu jusqu'ici – eh, j'ai des _limites_, quand même ! – je ferme les yeux, penche un peu la tête sur le côté et laisse une main remonter le long de son bras jusqu'à atteindre sa nuque, lui faisant comprendre d'une pression sur cette dernière de ne surtout, _surtout_ pas s'arrêter.  
Peu importent ces foutues conséquences.

Ce baiser-là est infiniment plus doux que celui que nous avons partagé il y a quelques jours, c'est étrange. Il y a comme une sorte de chaleur qui se diffuse dans mon ventre, tandis que je sens ses lèvres câliner les miennes avec curiosité. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'ouvrir un peu la bouche pour venir lécher tendrement une de ses lèvres, et souris en entendant un vague gémissement se perdre entre sa gorge et nos bouches mêlées.  
À moins que ce soit moi qui ai gémi, lorsque sa langue a touché la mienne ?

Aucune foutue idée.  
Tout ce que je sais, c'est que là pour le coup on est en train de s'embrasser, torses nus, dans une chambre de fille, en envoyant littéralement _chier_ les conséquences… et que c'est absolument, carrément, infiniment dément.  
Et surtout, pour le coup… que je pourrais bien faire ça des dizaines – des centaines – d'années. Sans m'arrêter.

Mes mains profitent de mon cerveau bien trop occupé par le baiser pour échapper à mon contrôle et venir caresser, çà et là, la peau si douce de son dos. Bon sang… ça devrait être interdit, d'être aussi attirant. Comment il fait pour ne pas se faire violer dans les couloirs au moindre pas qu'il fait dehors… ?  
Je laisse mes mains peser un peu sur lui pour qu'il s'allonge tout à fait, venant réchauffer mon abdomen avec le sien. C'est vrai qu'il est brûlant en fait.  
Un vague sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres toujours scellées des siennes quand je l'entends gémir à ce contact. Je pourrais bien m'habituer très vite à ce genre de chose…

Tout comme je pourrais bien m'habituer au contact de ses lèvres chaudes contre les miennes, de sa langue qui danse contre sa jumelle, de nos cœurs qui battent aussi vite l'un que l'autre – d'autant que je puisse le sentir.  
C'est à mon tour de gémir lorsque je sens une de ses mains repartir à l'assaut de mon torse pour y caresser ma peau avec douceur. Avec une impulsion du bassin, je le renverse, me retrouvant au-dessus, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il me lance un regard… comme un drogué qui aurait besoin d'une dose.  
Pas très dur de deviner laquelle.

Mais je décide de le faire languir un peu et pose à la place plusieurs baisers sur différentes zones de son visage, jusqu'à sentir son impatience prendre le dessus, sous la forme d'une main fermement serrée autour de ma nuque qui me guide à nouveau vers sa bouche.  
Inutile de dire que je ne résiste pas très longtemps à l'appel tellement c'est bon.

Mais je m'arrache à nouveau à ses lèvres quelques instants – minutes ? heures ? – plus tard pour partir à l'assaut de la peau fragile de son cou que j'ai pu goûter quelques heures auparavant.  
Cette fois-ci, je fais attention de ne pas y planter mes crocs, peu désireux de me prendre une nouvelle volée. À la place, je décide de jouer un peu avec la peau, mordillant délicatement la zone sensible qui court le long de la jugulaire.

…  
OK, au vu du bruit qu'il vient de faire, je crois que j'ai mis le doigt – la dent ? – sur une zone particulièrement sensible. Chouette !  
Je me gêne pas pour recommencer, très réceptif à ce genre de bruit. Enfin il faudra quand même qu'il fasse attention, j'ai encore de la retenue, mais j'ignore pour combien de temps…  
Désireux de le laisser respirer, je descends un peu plus bas, presque à la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule, et attrapant un peu de peau entre mes crocs, je la suçote doucement. Ses bruits sont un peu plus étouffés, mais pas de doute, il aime ça autant que moi…

Tellement que je le sens relever la tête, appuyant en même temps sur mon cou pour me faire pencher un peu la tête. Qu'est-ce que…  
Oh.

...

Oooh… Oh. Oh…  
Visiblement, je suis aussi sensible du cou qu'il l'est.  
Et on me l'avait jamais fait – en tout cas pas un humain – mais s'il est bel et bien en train de m'en faire un… les suçons, c'est carrément cool.

Un gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres tandis que je plaque une main sur sa nuque pour le convaincre – s'il en est seulement besoin – de ne surtout pas s'arrêter.  
Ça semble au contraire même l'encourager à aller plus loin, puisque je sens ses mains remonter dans mon dos, frôler la peau de mes bras, de ma nuque, plonger dans mes cheveux, et se rapproche des…

...  
Oh, putain…  
Quand on est surpris c'est quelque chose, mais quand on s'y attend plus ou moins, c'est encore plus…  
J'attrape une des deux mains en train de frotter délicatement mes cornes et la ramène près de son corps. Il lâche un vague grognement de frustration lorsque je force sa jumelle à rejoindre la première, et me lance un regard de reproche.  
Je soupire tandis que mon front se pose contre le sien.

« Il faut qu'on s'arrête. Vraiment.  
- Mmmh… t'en as autant envie que moi, avoue… »

Oui, carrément.  
Il pourrait faire ça toute la nuit que ça me dérangerait pas.  
Mais ma raison est très insistante, et je ne parviens pas à oublier ce qu'elle me rappelle sans cesse. Déjà, que nous sommes dans la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre, qui peut rentrer à tout moment et nous arrêter.  
Ensuite, que s'il continue à toucher mes cornes, je vais le violer sans aucun préavis.  
Et enfin, qu'il est complètement défoncé à je ne sais quelle substance et que je préfèrerais de loin qu'il soit conscient de ce qu'il fait. Déjà là, on a peut-être bien été trop loin…

Je pousse un soupir et repousse à contrecœur cette bouche qui avait déjà décidé de s'attaquer de nouveau à mon cou, et encerclant sa taille de mes bras, je me relève en l'entraînant avec moi. Il est super chancelant – pour ne pas dire qu'il se casse la gueule à moitié tous les deux pas – mais ça a l'air de tenir le coup.  
Je devrais pouvoir le ramener dans sa chambre sans _trop_ de casse.

Oui enfin…  
Le réveil qui affiche en toute goguenardise l'heure me nargue.  
Il est passé 23h. Aucun doute, les surveillants doivent certainement être en train de faire leurs fichues rondes dans les couloirs. Ils sont pas beaucoup – cinq pour tout le dortoir, humain et troll confondu, mais… Eh bien, tout seul, rapidement, habillé, ça ne poserait pas de problème.  
Mais là, je suis torse nu, avec un mec à moitié défoncé dans le même état, qui semble très désireux de se faire violer. Et qui sait à peine aligner un pas devant l'autre. Accessoirement.

Je sens que ça va plus frôler le « mission impossible, le retour » que le « tranquille-t'inquiète-pépère-je-gère »…  
Fermant les yeux, j'inspire un grand coup, raffermis ma prise sur la taille de John qui se tient mollement à moi, et ouvre la porte.

Passant la tête dans l'encadrement, je jette un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche.  
La voie est libre.

Go !

Trainant cet abruti derrière moi, je sors de la chambre furtivement, referme la porte derrière lui, vire une de ses foutues mains baladeuses et avance en direction du couloir de droite.  
OK.  
Donc là pour l'itinéraire, il va nous falloir traverser deux couloirs, descendre un escalier puis encore deux couloirs. Pourquoi, non de dieu, POURQUOI a-t-il fallu qu'ils soient si loin ?! C'est un truc de fou…

Forçant l'autre crétin à adopter mon pas – même s'il se calamboche la tronche par terre une fois sur deux, me forçant à le retenir pour pas qu'il ne mange les pavés – je traverse en vitesse un couloir et jette un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche pour voir si un surveillant se balade par-là. MERDE !

Je retire ma tête une demi-seconde avant qu'il ne tourne la sienne, plaque John contre le mur et l'empêche de bouger en appuyant le poids de mon corps contre lui.

...  
Oups, mauvaise idée, j'avais oublié que ce con était toujours défoncé et qu'il avait les mains _très _baladeuses. Bon bah ma faute.  
Et un peu la sienne.  
C'est pour ça que je n'hésite pas à occuper ma bouche avec un bout de son cou – sans mordre, je tiens pas à ce qu'il crie – pour ne pas gémir.

...  
Et à recouvrir sa bouche à lui de ma main pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bruit non plus.

Non mais à quoi on doit ressembler, j'vous jure…  
Heureusement, étant donné que l'on est dans un coin un peu sombre, le surveillant ne nous remarque pas lorsqu'il passe à côté de nous – merci à ma peau grise – et continue dans le couloir tout droit que j'avais failli prendre.  
Une fois certain que le mec s'est suffisamment éloigné, je relâche John, attrape sa main et le tire avec moi dans le couloir que l'autre vient de quitter. Ouf, les escaliers sont pas très loin devant nous, et personne en vue. J'attrape à nouveau ce crétin par la taille, accélère le pas, et passe les escaliers presque en les sautant tant je suis pressé par l'adrénaline qui coule dans mes veines.

Deux marches avant la fin des escaliers, je me permets un autre regard furtif dans les deux couloirs qui partent de chaque côté, et manque de faire un second arrêt cardiaque.  
Un surveillant est planté au bout du couloir, dos tourné. Visiblement il va pas tarder à faire demi-tour pour faire tout le couloir en longueur. Bordel, faut se grouiller.

Je chope John et le tire derrière moi aussi vite que possible sans le cogner partout – pas facile – jusqu'à réussir à nous planquer tous les deux sous les escaliers en eux-mêmes, dans l'obscurité profonde que le recoin crée.  
Je force cet abruti à s'accroupir près de moi pour qu'on nous remarque pas, et prie.  
Très fort.

Autant pour que le surveillant ne nous voie pas en passant que pour que…

PUTAAAAINNN

« Oh ! » je siffle en chuchotant le plus bas possible. « Arrête ça putain ! »  
Un « mmmgmgmffoui… » étouffé me parvient près de mon oreille qu'il est en train de délicatement mordiller. Je vais le violer.  
Sérieux, merde pour le surveillant, je vais le violer, là, tout de suite, maintenant.

« Putaaaiiiiin… » murmuré encore plus bas, même si je n'en pense pas moins. Il a décidé qu'il avait envie de jouer avec mes nerfs ce soir, c'est pas possible.  
Visiblement, je ne le calmerai pas avec des menaces. Entendant l'autre pion se rapprocher et certain que je vais finir par gémir si cet abruti continue, je lève un bras pour attraper le bas de sa nuque, et redirige sa bouche sur la mienne.

Le pion a certainement dû faire deux ou trois aller-retour quand je relâche enfin mon partenaire de binôme, à bout de souffle. Étonnant qu'il ne nous ait pas entendus, putain.  
Je jette un coup d'œil par les trous formés entre les différentes marches, et vois le surveillant s'éloigner d'un pas tranquille en direction du couloir opposé.  
Génial !

Je me relève quasiment d'un bond, sors du cagibi où l'on était planqués et tire sur la main de John pour qu'il me suive.  
Le « BOONG ! » qui retentit alors m'indique que ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée.

… Oups.

Baissant un peu le regard, je vois ce crétin à moitié étalé par terre, des petits marteaux voletant au-dessus de sa tête en rond. Merde, il s'est pas loupé ce con ! Je crois pas qu'il va encore être en état de marcher là…  
Soupirant, je tire à nouveau sur sa main pour ramener son corps près de moi, attrape sa taille, la charge sur mon épaule me relève, un peu chancelant.  
Eh, quoi, j'ai pas autant de force que Gamzee moi !

Ça va être encore plus compliqué comme ça, je le sens.  
J'avance pas à pas – un peu lourds, les pas – en direction du prochain couloir, penche la tête pour voir si celui-ci est vide, et m'y précipite lorsque je m'aperçois que c'est le cas. Plus de temps à perdre, là il faut mettre le turbo, je suis certain qu'un autre surveillant doit pas être loin.  
Finalement, j'arriverai devant la porte de John à peu près deux secondes après qu'un des pions ne paraisse dans le couloir. Au pire il a dû entendre la porte se fermer.

Pfffouuuuuuuuuh.  
Bon sang de putain de connerie de saloperie de bordel de merde !  
Plus jamais ça. Si un jour cet abruti doit me sauter à nouveau dessus, il a intérêt à le faire dans endroit tranquille, sinon bordel je le démonte !  
Il me revaudra ça, il peut en être certain.  
Même si dans un sens…

...  
Non, bref.  
Resserrant ma prise sur la taille de cet abruti, je m'approche d'un des deux lits – merde, c'est lequel déjà le sien… … ouais ça doit être celui-là je crois – et l'étale dessus.

...  
Ok, il a la tête contre le mur, il est tordu super bizarrement et il a une des jambes qui sors du lit. Je crois qu'il est pas super bien mis.

Soupir.  
Je m'approche d'une des jambes pour la replacer correctement sous la couverture, et me retrouve bientôt obligé de grimper sur le lit au-dessus de lui pour pouvoir replacer le haut de son corps correctement et retirer la couverture en dessous de lui.  
Ce n'est que lorsqu'il est entièrement couvert et déchaussé de ses lunettes que je m'estime satisfait. Je m'apprête à redescendre – je suis quand même à moitié assis sur ses jambes là – quand je sens une main attraper mon poignet.

Putain, mais il est encore…

« Mmmffmfmffffffhhhh… t'vas pas… »

Je hausse un sourcil.  
Il dort.  
Il dort, et il arrive encore à m'allumer.  
Il est fort le con.

Je soupire et desserre délicatement la main qui tient mon poignet pour la reposer sur sa poitrine, mais il m'arrête avec une grimace et un gémissement au sein de son sommeil. OK, visiblement il a pas du tout l'air content que je m'en aille.  
Quelque part, ça fait comme une boule dans mon ventre.  
Je ne peux pas empêcher un sourire d'orner mes lèvres tandis que je caresse sa joue d'une main et le sens se blottir contre cette dernière, comme la fois dernière.

Avec un léger soupir, je me penche à mon tour et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec délicatesse, de peur de le réveiller.  
Parce que s'il se réveille… soit je sais que je ne m'arrêterai plus, s'il me saute à nouveau dessus… soit il ne me sautera pas dessus, et là je pense que je serais bon pour me jeter par une fenêtre. Vraiment.  
Après quelques instants – heures ? – je passe un dernier coup de langue sur ses lèvres en souriant de le voir frémir et m'arrache à son lit à regret.  
Bon, faut que je rentre.

Faut sérieusement que je rentre.

…  
Ce foutu lit là-bas me fait de l'œil.  
C'est pas une bonne idée. Vraiment, vraiment pas une bonne idée. Sérieusement. Si je fais ça, je ne vais plus me relever. Du tout.  
Et demain, ça va être horrible.

…  
Oui mais…  
Mais je suis crevé, j'ai pas envie de rejouer à mission impossible, de devoir expliquer ma présence dans les couloirs à cette heure et dans cette tenue, de…

...

Oh, tant pis.  
Une dernière fois dans la soirée, je fous un coup de pied au cul à ces foutues conséquences, m'approche du second lit dans la pièce, le défait légèrement et me glisse entre les draps avec délice.  
Ça sent ce crétin partout autour de moi. Mais c'est pas désagréable. En fait, son odeur est même plutôt… chouette. Pas envahissante, discrète, juste ce qu'il faut de présence pour vous faire sourire, sans empêcher tant que ça de dormir.  
Ça doit être parce qu'il s'est collé à moi toute la soirée.

Oui, c'est forcément ça.  
Je souris en songeant qu'en fait, ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout qu'il recommence tous les soirs s'il avait envie.  
Ça fait bizarre. Dire qu'il y a même pas une semaine, je pouvais pas voir sa tronche en peinture, et maintenant…  
Maintenant…

Ce n'est que lorsque je suis à la limite de franchir la frontière des limbes qu'un horrible petit détail me revient à l'esprit, monstrueusement dérangeant, mais pas assez important – en tout cas pour mon cerveau embrumé de fatigue – pour que cela me réveille complètement.  
Le t-shirt de John.  
Il est resté dans la chambre des filles.  
Chier.

...

...

**Aku & Plume en cœur :** ... review ? %)


	6. Chapter 6

_Curiosity Killed the Karkat_

Part 06

...

**John**

J'ouvre les yeux en grommelant, encore à moitié endormi.

Je suis complètement assommé. Je sors de mon lit et me dirige machinalement vers la porte avant de traverser le couloir pour aller assouvir l'envie pressante qui m'a réveillé de mon sommeil de plomb.

C'est une fois de retour dans ma chambre, essuyant mes mains trempées sur mon jean car trop épuisé pour chercher de quoi les sécher après me les être lavées, que je réalise que je me suis endormi tout habillé. Enfin, à moitié habillé, plutôt...

Rho, je réfléchirai demain.

Je retire mon jean, et me frotte un peu les yeux pour pouvoir trouver un pyjama dans mon armoire. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de m'endormir torse nu, on se les pèle dans cette chambre !

Arg.

J'suis mort.

Mon pyjama enfilé, je me laisse tomber dans mon lit, m'endormant sur le coup, ne réagissant nullement à la présence étrangère dans celui-ci, si ce n'est pour me coller contre celle-ci pour me réchauffer un peu, complètement frigorifié.

...

Je me fais réveiller par un rayon de soleil audacieux venu chatouiller mes paupières. Poussant un petit gémissement mécontent, je tire la couverture sur mon visage pour m'en cacher, avant d'enrouler de nouveau mes bras autour du corps chaud qui me sert de bouillotte. Voilà, c'est parfait…

…

Attendez…  
QUOI ?

Je me redresse d'un bond, virant la couverture au bout du lit, tirant un grognement à Karkat qui se replie un peu sur lui-même sous le coup du froid.

Mais… Mais… !

Qu'est-ce que je fais dans le lit de Karkat ?! Attendez… Mais c'est mon lit ! Pourquoi y'a Karkat dans mon lit ?!

« Fait froid, putain ! Grogne Karkat.  
- Oh, désolé... »

Je lui remets la couverture dessus, couvrant délicatement ses épaules nues. Je reste assis à côté de lui cinq secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il rouvre les yeux d'un coup avant de sauter hors du lit.

« Putain mais tu fous quoi dans le même lit que moi ?! Hurle-t-il.  
- Je te renvoie la question ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?!  
- Ton... ? Oh bordel c'est vrai. Attends, mais non ! Je t'avais mis dans le pieu à côté !  
- Hein ? Oh mince... J'ai dû me tromper quand je me suis levé pendant la nuit. Désolé, je t'ai accusé à tort.  
- Ouais... Tant que t'as compris. »

Un petit silence gênant s'installe, le temps pour moi de réaliser un autre détail.

« Attends voir... Mais tu fous quoi dans ma chambre ? Et... Et pourquoi t'es torse nu ? Et... AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de hurler en apercevant les deux marques sous mon cou. C'est... C'est... C'est des suçons ?!

« Putain mais tu m'as fait quoi, là ?!  
- Oh, ça va, tu t'en plaignais pas hier soir...  
- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu rac... »

Oh mon Dieu.

Putain, il a raison. Je me souviens maintenant.

Moi et Karkat... Dans la chambre de Jade...

OH MON DIEU.

« Tu... Je bafouille. Toi et moi, on a vraiment... ?  
- Ouais.  
- Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu. »

J'essaie de collecter mes souvenirs encore un peu éparpillés. Je tente aussi de me lever, mais suis stoppé net par une douleur vive à la tête qui me fait me retomber assis sur mon lit. Karkat, en face de moi, se frotte vivement les bras.

« Bordel, il fait méga froid... Je te prends un t-shirt. »

Je ne réponds pas – c'était pas une question de toute façon – et l'observe, encore sonné, aller fouiller dans mon placard. Un détail sur sa peau me frappe.

« Mais... T'as un suçon aussi ? »

Il se tourne vers moi et me fait un graaaand sourire moqueur.

« Ouais. T'es plutôt doué. »

Je sens mon visage s'enflammer avant de prendre ma tête dans mes mains en hurlant. J'y crois pas ! Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Comment j'ai pu... AAARG !

Je tire la couverture jusqu'à moi pour me cacher totalement dessous, mort de honte. Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière me reviennent petit à petit, tourbillonnant dans ma tête encore alourdie par tous les trucs qu'ils m'ont forcé à avaler. Bon sang, Jade va me le payer !

Au bout d'un moment, je sors quand même la tête de la couette timidement. Karkat s'est assis sur le lit d'en face et me regarde curieusement, un sourcil levé.

« Euh... On...  
- Quoi ? Grogne-t-il en détournant un peu le regard.  
- On est allés jusqu'où... au juste... ? »

Il me fixe sans comprendre un instant, et soudain ses joues prennent une teinte rosée derrière le gris de sa peau.

« Tu me prends pour quel genre d'enfoiré qui abuse de quelqu'un de défoncé, là ?! J'suis p't'être un connard, mais pas à ce point !  
- Oh... Oh ! »

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, tandis que Karkat se rassoit, un peu plus calme. Je croise son regard une seconde, mais immédiatement je retourne me cacher sous ma couette.

« Je retourne dans ma piaule, fait le troll après un moment.  
- Hmm.  
- Et si tu vas raconter ce qui s'est passé à quelqu'un... !  
- Tu crois vraiment que je vais aller raconter ça ?!  
- Ouais, ben t'as plutôt intérêt à la fermer ouais ! Si on te demande, on n'a rien fait ! On a joué aux cartes, et on est partis ! Voilà ! »

Un petit moment de silence - que je ne suis pas assez bête pour interrompre en commentant sur son excuse un peu bidon - puis je l'entends quitter la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Je ne bouge pas de mon lit même une fois Karkat parti, trop embarrassé pour oser sortir dehors.

En fait, je songe sérieusement à rester enfermé ici pour... disons, le restant de mes jours.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu faire ça ! Avec... Avec Karkat...

Aaaaaaarg !

J'essaie de faire partir les sensations qui me reviennent d'hier de ma tête, sans résultat. Le corps de Karkat contre le mien, sa peau si douce et lisse... Son odeur... Cette envie incessante de caresser sa peau, encore plus, toujours plus. D'en parcourir le moindre recoin du bout de mes doigts, d'y déposer mes lèvres, ma langue...

J'attrape mon oreiller, enfonce ma tête brûlante dedans.

Mais déjà, je repense à Karkat. J'ai l'impression de sentir encore le goût sucré de sa langue contre la mienne, la sensation de ses crocs mordillant doucement ma peau. Je me souviens avoir gémi, avoir aimé ça – en avoir redemandé. Même maintenant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir bizarre en repensant aux endroits où il a passé sa langue, au plaisir que j'ai ressenti quand il a laissé ces suçons sur ma peau, au point que j'ai moi-même eu envie de lui en faire un.

Et puis... Oh putain j'ai dit ça aussi.  
Et ça... Et... Bon sang. Mais ça allait pas bien dans ma tête !

Faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je peux pas rester couché dans mon lit comme ça, avec l'odeur de Karkat sur moi et tout. Sinon, je vais continuer à penser à des trucs bizarres.

Je devrais aller prendre une douche, et... Et puis...

Et puis non. Putain, non. J'ai encore la tête toute embrouillée de Faygo – et encore, pas sûr qu'il y ait eu QUE du Faygo là-dedans... – j'suis crevé, il est tôt, il fait super froid, et on est dimanche aujourd'hui. J'vais me recoucher, puis... Éviter de trop repenser à tout ça. Ou alors juste un petit peu.

…

JUSTE un peu, OK ?

Faut que je m'y retrouve, je sais plus quoi penser là... D'abord Karkat est désagréable avec moi, ensuite il dit qu'il me déteste, et qu'il me déteste même un peu trop si j'ai bien compris (je suis pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec ces histoires de quadrants et de kismesis, mais peu importe). Et quand je commence à penser qu'on est de plus en plus amis, il me refait Dracula version troll, avec moi en Winona Ryder.

Et pour couronner le tout, voilà qu'il se passe ça hier soir.

Bon d'accord, là c'était peut-être pas la faute de Karkat. Enfin, j'ai l'impression qu'il en a quand même pas mal profité ! Je peux rien lui dire parce que j'ai le vague sentiment que c'est moi qui l'ai cherché... Pourquoi j'ai fait ça, aucune idée. J'avais pas les idées bien en place à ce moment-là... C'était quand même vachement agréable et tout, mais...

…

Hmm, euh... J'vais aller prendre cette douche finalement, je crois.

...

Après avoir passé une bonne demi-heure sous la douche – heureusement, j'ai ma propre cabine de douche, ça et un petit évier, dans une micro salle de bain collée à ma chambre – je décide de m'installer à mon bureau pour revoir un peu mes cours. Faut que je me tienne occupé pour ne pas trop réfléchir à ce qu'on a fait la nuit dernière. J'hésite un moment à allumer mon ordinateur, mais je me dis que ce serait un peu gênant si jamais Karkat se connectait.

Je sais qu'il faudra bien que je lui reparle demain, en cours, mais bon... Aujourd'hui, au moins, je préfère ne pas trop sortir de ma chambre.

Vidant le contenu de mon sac sur mon bureau, je m'emploie à trier un peu tout le fourbi que j'entasse dedans depuis le début de l'année. Je réunis ensemble les feuilles concernant l'exposé d'Histoire. Sur beaucoup d'elles, Karkat m'a corrigé plusieurs passages. Il est vraiment sympa de prendre le temps de tout m'expliquer, et tout... Quand j'y pense, il m'a même ramené jusqu'à ma chambre hier soir. Je me rappelle pas trop comment, je crois que j'ai décroché un peu avant... Mais je suis presque sûr qu'on était dans la chambre de Jade (aaarg !) et qu'il m'a ramené ici. Je me souviens d'ailleurs vaguement l'avoir embrassé quelque part qui semblait être sous un escalier, ou quelque chose du genre...

Raaah, j'ai dit que je pensais plus à ça !

Allez, les cours, les cours... On a des devoirs pour demain ? Je sais même plus ! Je note jamais ce genre de choses, de toute façon je ne comprends rien à la moitié des cours !

Je tire un cahier au hasard. C'est mes cours d'alternian, tiens. Ben voilà, pile ce que je disais. Voilà l'exemple parfait du genre de cours où je pige absolument que dalle. Quelle idée d'avoir une langue aussi compliquée, aussi ! Ils la parlent même plus de nos jours, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit l'apprendre ?

En plus, on a une épreuve là-dessus dans deux semaines...

J'ouvre le cahier et me plonge dans le déchiffrage des lettres bizarres du langage troll. J'essaie le plus possible d'appliquer les méthodes que Karkat m'a données. Mine de rien, c'est vachement plus simple comme ça...

Ça me rappelle qu'il a promis de m'aider à réviser, tient. Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il accepte, d'ailleurs. Il doit vraiment aimer les desserts. Je me demande combien il en avale tous les jours, pour que sa salive ait ce délicieux goût sucré...

…

J'ai dit que je pensais pas à ça, bon sang !

...

Finalement, c'est un gargouillis provenant directement de mon ventre qui me fait sortir de mes révisions. J'ai bossé des heures, mais n'ait pas vraiment avancé. Faut dire, qu'entre le temps que ça m'a pris de seulement réorganiser mes feuilles de cours et de m'y retrouver dans mes notes... sans compter le temps perdu à me mettre des baffes (mentales ou non) pour éviter toutes les cinq minutes de repenser à la nuit d'hier.

J'hésite à aller manger au réfectoire. Il n'y a jamais beaucoup de monde, le dimanche, je devrais être tranquille là-bas. Peut-être même que Dave et les autres y seront, à cette heure-ci. Ça me changerait bien les idées de discuter avec mes amis. Faudrait que je pense à m'expliquer avec Jade, aussi. Ce serait embêtant qu'elle me refasse le même coup qu'hier.

Suffisamment convaincu par mes arguments, je quitte ma chambre, attrapant simplement un blouson pour me tenir chaud. Une fois dehors, le vent froid vient m'accueillir en me fouettant sans vergogne le visage. Fichu mois de Novembre qui vous donne des envies d'aller vous recoucher dans votre lit bien chaud, collé à un troll sexy, torse nu et qui sent bon.

… Oubliez la dernière partie.

Bref, j'arrive au réfectoire et le choc thermique (pourquoi c'est le seul bâtiment à être bien chauffé quand on se les pèle tous les soirs dans nos chambres ?) me fait enlever mon blouson en vitesse. Il n'y a aucune file d'attente, chouette. J'attrape un plateau et vais me servir dans les plats proposés.

Comme je m'y attendais, ma sœur et mes deux meilleurs amis sont à table. Aucune trace de Karkat ou même des autres trolls de la classe je sais pas si je dois être déçu ou soulagé. Je vais m'installer à la table avec mes amis, m'asseyant le plus loin possible de Jade tout en lui jetant un regard mécontent. Elle me fait un petit sourire d'excuses.

Passés les classiques « hey », « sup », « ça va ? », « comme d'hab et toi ? », nous restons à table en silence, chacun concentré sur son assiette. Jusqu'à ce que Rose brise le silence.

« Au fait John, ça s'est bien passé avec Karkat dans ma chambre hier ? »

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma salade, avant d'envoyer un regard assassin à Jade.

« Euh... Oui, oui. Enfin, on a rien fait de spécial... On a juste, joué un peu aux cartes, c'est tout.  
- Ah. Je vois. Eh bien, tu pourras aller récupérer ton t-shirt quand tu voudras. »

Gros silence.

Je jette un regard paniqué à Jade, qui hausse les épaules d'un air de dire « j'y suis pour rien ». Oh mon Dieu. J'ai envie de m'enfoncer dans ma chaise et de me fondre avec elle pour disparaître totalement et fuir cette situation affreusement gênante.

Rose me fait son petit sourire habituel, à la fois gentil et moqueur, limite hautain.

Dave affiche à peu près le même genre de sourire façon « cool », les bras croisés.

…

Je veux mourir.

...

Le repas passé, j'ai dû faire un grand effort pour prendre sur moi et me diriger vers la bibliothèque au lieu de retourner me terrer dans mon lit. Faut que je bosse, c'est le seul truc que j'ai trouvé pour me changer les idées. Et puis, cet exposé va pas se faire tout seul, et j'ai pas envie de voir tous mes amis passer en classe supérieure sans moi. Sans oublier les deux épreuves qu'on doit passer début Décembre.

Je cherche une table tranquille pour m'installer – c'est jamais très bondé ici, mais bon – avant de me souvenir de l'endroit où je m'étais assis avec Karkat la dernière fois. J'attrape un des livres que j'avais remarqués la dernière fois pour travailler l'exposé et me dirige vers le petit coin isolé. Mais visiblement, je n'étais pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée.

Je fixe Karkat dans les yeux une dizaine de secondes, avant de me retourner tel un robot, prêt à m'éloigner l'air de rien.

« Hé. »

Je me fige et regarde timidement le troll qui fronce les sourcils, pas content d'être ignoré. Poussant un long soupir, je vais m'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Tu m'as pas filé mon dessert à midi, se plaint-il.  
- T'étais pas là.  
- Fallait le mettre dans ton sac et me le garder pour plus tard, abruti ! »

Je fais la moue. Il avait qu'à me le dire avant, ça...

« Bon, tu m'en devras deux ce soir.  
- Tu vas pas tomber malade avec tout ce sucre ?  
- Ta gueule. »

Je hausse les épaules et sors mes cours de mon sac. C'est un peu gênant d'être à côté de Karkat après... Après hier quoi.

« Puisque je suis là, tu vas quand même m'aider à réviser ou... ? Je demande timidement.  
- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? Grogne-t-il. J'te rappelle que la moitié de ma note d'Histoire dépend de toi. Et qu'on n'arrivera à rien tant que tu resteras un imbécile au cerveau déficient pas même capable d'avoir la moyenne.  
- Euh...  
- Quoi, euh ?  
- Ça veut dire quoi, déficient ? »

Karkat se frappe le front du plat de sa main.

« Désolé, je dis.  
- Ouais tu peux l'être. Bordel, pourquoi faut que je me tape le pire arriéré de la classe comme binôme ?  
- Hé, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! En plus c'est pas si mal, on se serait peut-être jamais parlé sans ça... »

Il reste silencieux un moment, et je fais de même, tentant de diriger mon attention vers mon cahier avant de réaliser que je suis en train de relire la même phrase depuis cinq minutes – et qu'en plus je ne comprends même pas ce qu'elle veut dire. Karkat semble réaliser que je suis totalement perdu, et rapproche sa chaise pour être plus près de moi et pouvoir se pencher vers mon cahier.

« Quoi, tu buggues sur une phrase aussi basique ? T'as foutu quoi depuis la maternelle ?  
- Hé, on n'avait pas de cours d'alternian avant ! J'en fais que depuis deux mois !  
- T'en fais depuis deux mois et tu sais toujours pas lire « les pommes sont rouges », tu crois pas que c'est grave, abruti ?!  
- Oh, c'est ça que ça veut dire ? ...Attends, vous avez des pommes chez vous ?  
- BORDEL EGBERT ON S'EN FOUT DE ÇA ! Et pourquoi on n'aurait pas de pommes, d'abord ? Tu nous prends pour des putains d'extraterrestres ? Chier, concentre-toi un peu ! Tu veux réussir ce test dans deux semaines ou quoi ?! »

Je hoche vivement la tête avant de fixer sérieusement mon cahier, mettant toutes mes forces mentales dans le déchiffrage des lettres alternianes. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de réagir en pensée à la façon dont il m'a appelé. C'est pas la première fois qu'il m'appelle par mon nom de famille ? En fait, c'est pas la première fois qu'il utilise un autre nom pour me désigner que « abruti » ou une de ses variantes ?

Je rougis, un peu content sans trop savoir pourquoi, avant de me replonger dans l'alternian, écoutant Karkat me donner toutes sortes de conseils, mais plus attentif au timbre de sa voix qu'aux mots qu'il me dit. C'est qu'il a une jolie voix quand il ne hurle pas... Même quand il hurle, en fait. Quand il gémit, aussi, c'est tellement adorable...

Un coup de dico sur la tête me réveille.

« Tu vas me faire répéter combien de fois avant de réagir, abruti ?!  
- Ah ! Désolé, désolé ! J'écoute ! »

Je me masse la tête, les joues en feu. La douleur me permet de concentrer un peu plus mes idées sur mes cours, et je m'efforce de le rester jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Karkat n'a plus reparlé de la journée précédente, heureusement, et nous avons pu passer l'après-midi à réviser et discuter – accessoirement hurler de son côté – normalement.

En fait, après ce jour, les choses sont plus ou moins revenues à la normale – enfin, elles n'avaient jamais été vraiment normales avant, mais bon. Les trolls restent toujours dans le couloir avant le début des cours, mais maintenant il nous arrive de manger tous ensemble, moi, mes amis et nos partenaires d'exposé respectifs, parfois accompagnés par Sollux et Aradia. Au début, Karkat n'était pas vraiment d'accord, mais a fini par céder quand il a vu que c'était plus simple pour que je lui refile mon dessert sans devoir attirer l'attention de tout le monde en traversant tout le réfectoire pour arriver à sa table.

Quelques fois aussi, il m'est arrivé d'être seul avec Karkat pour manger, passant plus tôt au réfectoire pour pouvoir avoir un peu plus de temps ensuite à la pause de midi pour réviser. Au final, je n'ai pratiquement fait que ça, ces deux dernières semaines : réviser. Entre le travail pour l'exposé et les leçons particulières données par Karkat, mon pauvre cerveau en a pris un coup. Surtout que Karkat ne me ménageait pas, et n'hésitait pas à me frapper la tête avec le premier livre à portée dès que je décrochais un peu.  
Parfois on s'arrêtait de travailler pour nous reposer les méninges, en profitant pour discuter un peu... Enfin, c'est surtout moi qui parlais et Karkat qui écoutait à moitié, ne réagissant vraiment que pour prendre la défense de ces films à l'eau de rose bidons dont il a l'air passionné, et que du coup je m'amusais à critiquer pour voir sa réaction.

Deux fois, j'ai réussi à le ramener au cinéma. Une fois avec tout le monde, une autre fois juste nous deux quand j'ai proposé de faire une pause après une matinée passée à réviser un week-end, enfin si on peut vraiment la compter, vu que Karkat est parti même pas quinze minutes après le début de la séance en gueulant qu'il ne viendrait plus jamais si c'était encore moi qui choisissais le film.

Tout ça pour dire que du temps a passé, et que c'est déjà la semaine où on passe nos deux épreuves. Avec l'aide de Karkat, j'ai bien remonté mon niveau en Maths et je suis plutôt confiant, au moins pour ce qui est d'avoir la moyenne (hé, faut pas s'attendre à un « MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLe » non plus hein...). En Alternian j'ai un peu plus de réserves, mais si le sujet n'est pas trop difficile je devrais me débrouiller.

En tout cas j'ai intérêt. Vu tout le temps que Karkat a pris pour m'aider à réviser, il m'a bien fait comprendre que je voulais pas savoir ce qui m'arriverait si je réussissais pas.

Je pousse un long soupir en entrant dans la salle où se déroule la dernière épreuve. Allez, après ça, je pourrais enfin souffler un peu. Enfin, à part qu'il restera l'exposé à faire, mais ça, on s'en occupera plus tard.

* * *

**Karkat**

Lorsque la cloche sonne, nous rentrons tous – pour une fois, les humains ont dû rester avec nous dans le couloir, le temps que le professeur d'alternian mette en place toutes les copies. Il faut dire que c'est un peu compliqué, comme organisation.  
En effet, étant donné que nous trolls, nous parlons l'alternian assez couramment depuis la naissance – en tout cas, nous l'apprenons plus vite que les humains – nous avons un niveau bien plus avancé qu'eux. Ça ne serait donc pas juste que l'on ait les mêmes épreuves. Il faut donc un peu d'organisation aux profs pour installer les différentes épreuves et faire les plans de classe.

Lorsque la foule s'est un peu éclaircie, autour du bureau où est placé le fameux plan de classe, je m'approche de ce dernier pour voir où je suis.  
Mmmh.  
Presque au fond de la classe, vers la fenêtre. Ça va, y a pire comme place. Par curiosité, je jette un coup d'œil sur le reste. Ah. Egbert est pas loin de moi, en plus. Un peu plus en avant sur la droite. J'espère qu'il s'en sortira.

…  
Il a intérêt, en fait. Après tout le temps que j'ai passé à lui expliquer des trucs élémentaires, s'il récupère pas AU MOINS la moyenne, je lui démonte la tête et lui fait avaler ses feuilles d'épreuves. Sérieux.  
Réajustant mon sac, je contourne le bureau et me dirige vers la place qui m'a été désignée. Au moment où je passe devant la table d'Egbert, ce dernier relève la tête. Nos regards se croisent un instant, et j'entends un « bonne chance ! » chuchoté tout bas.  
Je roule des yeux en ralentissant un tout petit peu. Presque rien.

Juste le temps de tapoter son épaule.  
C'est pas moi qui vais avoir besoin de chance, crétin. Plutôt toi.

Je m'assieds et observe la feuille blanche retournée, posée sur mon pupitre. Sortant ma trousse, je l'ouvre, prépare mes stylos, crayons, effaceurs et tout le reste, puis pose les mains sur la table, me cale au fond de ma chaise et respire à fond.  
J'ai toujours besoin de ce genre de petit rituel avant une épreuve, sinon je sais que je stresserais à fond. Comme cet abruti là-bas, que je devine anxieux rien qu'à la façon dont il rentre la tête dans ses épaules. Quand il s'attend à prendre un coup de bouquin – qu'est-ce que j'ai pu lui en mettre, pendant ces deux semaines…! – il fait exactement la même chose.

Enfin, le professeur rentre, vérifie que nous sommes tous bien installés, puis donne le top départ.  
Je retourne la feuille, examine cette dernière et pousse un grognement satisfait. Ça va, ils n'ont pas été trop salauds. Quelques exercices de grammaire, un texte à traduire et un autre à écrire sur un de leur foutus sujets bidons.  
Un très rapide coup d'œil en direction de la feuille de mon voisin – un humain, on est toujours positionnés ainsi vu que nos copies sont différentes, comme ça, pas possible de tricher – m'indique que la leur, bien plus simple, ne m'a pas l'air bien ardue non plus.  
La preuve, les épaules d'Egbert viennent de se détendre d'un coup.

Roulant des yeux en me rendant compte de ce que je peux bien être en train de penser – et de qui je me soucie, aussi… non mais sérieux – je prends un stylo, lis l'énoncé du premier exercice, et commence à répondre aux questions.

...

Nous finirons l'épreuve deux heures plus tard.  
En fait, une heure et demie pour moi, mais je n'avais pas envie de sortir tout seul, ce qui fait qu'au lieu de rendre ma feuille, j'ai commencé à discrètement gribouiller des esquisses sur la feuille de brouillon que j'avais avec moi. Rien de bien folichon, mais au moins, ça occupe le temps.  
Ce n'est que quand je vois Egbert se redresser, visiblement satisfait – en tout cas, le petit bout de son visage que j'aperçois a _l'air_ satisfait – que je décide de rendre ma feuille. Empaquetant le reste des affaires que je n'avais pas déjà discrètement rangées, je charge mon sac sur mon épaule, vais rendre ma feuille, puis sors de la classe et commence à marcher.

Je ne fais que dix pas avant d'entendre trois sons en simultané.  
La porte qui se ferme, un énorme soupir de soulagement qu'on lâche, et le bruit d'un corps qui s'effondre.  
Qu'est-ce que… ?!

Je me retourne, un sourcil levé, à demi-intrigué et à demi-inquiet, pour découvrir cet abruti, quelques mètres derrière moi, étalé par terre comme une loque.  
Mais il fout quoi encore ce crétin ?  
Poussant un soupir d'exaspération, je vais à côté de lui et appuie mon pied contre ses côtes – doucement, par contre. Ça va eh, je suis pas un monstre, je tabasse pas quelqu'un couché par terre. Au lieu de la réaction que j'aurais attendue – je sais pas, qu'il me repousse, tout simplement ?! – le gamin se met à faire des bruits bizarres, puis roule sur le côté, libérant son visage… et son fou-rire.  
Mais il se passe quoi dans sa tête ?!

« Pfffhahahaha ! Arrête ça, Karkahahahaat ! Ça chatououihihihiilleeuuh ! »

…  
Oh. Je vois.  
Haussant les yeux au ciel, je m'exécute, cesse de le chatouiller et, tournant les talons, reprends mon chemin en direction du réfectoire – c'est qu'il est bientôt midi, et j'ai faim, mine de rien.

« Eh, mais attends-moi !  
- Alors grouille-toi… je grogne à l'adresse de ce crétin. »

Lorsqu'on arrive au réfectoire, ce dernier est quasiment vide. Normal, en fait, tout le monde est encore en examen – ou bien ils sont sortis plus tôt et sont retournés dans leurs chambres.  
On passe dans la file d'attente avec nos plateaux, et je profite d'être devant Egbert pour attraper au vol un dessert troll qui se présente sous la forme d'un flanc un peu bizarre. Il est un peu étrange en apparence, mais je le sais particulièrement délicieux.  
Je marche jusqu'à une table près des fenêtres, suivi par l'humain qui est obligé de trottiner rapidement pour suivre mon pas rapide. Une fois assis à la table, j'attaque sans attendre mon repas – une énorme assiette de lasagnes fumantes. Je ne jette pas un regard à Egbert durant toute l'opération d'avalage intempestif que constitue le déjeuner, bien trop concentré à engloutir tout ça.

Je ne porte mon attention sur lui qu'à la fin de mon plat, alors que lui a encore bien un quart de nourriture à avaler. Je ne dis rien, me contentant de me ré adosser contre la chaise nonchalamment, en portant mon regard sur l'environnement autour de nous – et parfois sur Egbert.  
Qui, accessoirement… s'en met plein partout.  
Je sais que c'est un peu tâchant, la sauce tomate et tout ça, mais il pourrait pas faire gaffe non ? J'observe sa joue un moment, avec une envie bien particulière, mais décide de détourner le regard avant que mon cerveau ne perde la main sur mon estomac.

À la fin du repas, je le vois pousser son dessert – un éclair au chocolat, miam ! – en direction de mon assiette. Je retiens un sourire tandis que je prends le dessert que j'ai attrapé avant et le pose sur son plateau à lui. À son regard plus qu'étonné – eh, oh, pourquoi on dirait qu'il vient de voir passer un ange jugé sur une soucoupe volante ?! – je hausse les épaules.

« Pour fêter ça. »

Je détourne le regard avec une vague chaleur aux joues tandis qu'il me remercie chaleureusement et plante sa cuillère dans la texture gélatineuse du flan. Il la porte à sa bouche, s'arrête un instant, puis enfourne le tout et mastique avec enthousiasme.  
Je le vois passer par différentes expressions, avant qu'il ne finisse par avaler. Il me lance un regard interrogatif.

« C'est bon ! C'est quoi ?  
- Un flan, crétin. »

Et je reprends une bouchée de mon éclair pour couper court à la discussion. On finit tous les deux le repas, et ce n'est que près des chariots où l'on pose nos plateaux qu'il reprend la parole.

« Mais euh… il y avait quoi dans le flan exactement ? »

Je lui fais un sourire machiavélique.

« Tu n'as pas envie de le savoir… »

Je le vois me tirer un regard paniqué, tandis que je reprends mon chemin. Il me rejoint quelques mètres plus loin, et me lance d'un ton joyeux.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?  
- On travaille.  
- Encore ?! Mais on a fini les épreuves !  
- Ouais, je grogne, mais pas les cours. Ni l'exposé. Alors tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi je vais à la bibliothèque. »

Je l'entends pousser un soupir, mais il me suit tout de même.  
Une fois installés là-bas, on passe presque toute l'après-midi à travailler, d'abord sur les différents cours de la semaine que l'on avait pas eu le temps de mettre au propre et revoir rapidement à cause de nos révisions, puis sur notre exposé, qui mine de rien avance bien. On a déjà récolté plus d'une dizaine de fiches de lecture chacun, on va bientôt pouvoir commencer à travailler sur la matière en elle-même !

Plusieurs fois, j'entends Egbert soupirer, regarder par la fenêtre près de notre table d'un œil rêveur. Je me demande à quoi il pense. Il a la même tête qu'il avait quand il était en train de préparer ma blague.  
Ça m'inspire pas confiance.

Un coup de bouquin sur l'arrière de la tête plus tard, il me lance un regard interrogateur.

« Concentre-toi un peu, oh. T'es pas là pour rêvasser.  
- Euh oui, désolé, s'excuse-t-il avec un sourire parfaitement niais. C'était juste, je me demandais… tu fais quelque chose, toi, pour Noël ? J'veux dire, tu rentres chez toi ?  
- Nan.  
- Oh… je vois. »

Mon ton polaire a dû le refroidir un peu.  
Mais en même temps, on bosse là. Et puis, c'est pas ses oignons quoi !  
Enfin bon… Il a l'air de se concentrer à nouveau sur son travail, c'est déjà ça. Mais je me demande quand même pourquoi il m'a posé cette question.

On finit notre travail tranquillement, et vers 18h, on ressort de là en ayant bien avancé pour les prochaines semaines. Ça fait du bien de prendre de l'avance comme ça, j'ai toujours préféré ça. Je rejoins ma chambre tandis qu'il rejoint la sienne, et profite d'être sur mon ordinateur pour régler quelques petits détails dont je voulais m'occuper depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. Avec tout ce chafouin depuis que le prof nous a mis en binôme, j'en n'avais pas eu le temps.

Quand j'arrive dans la cafète pour le repas du soir, Egbert est déjà là, assis à la table avec ses trois autres amis humains ainsi que quelques trolls – je dénombre Gamzee, Aradia et Sollux, Terezi et Kanaya. Ils ont l'air de bien rigoler, quelque part je sens mon ventre se nouer. Mais je fais comme si de rien n'était, et viens me mettre à la seule place libre, en face de ce crétin.  
Le repas se passe tranquillement, même si j'ai cette impression bizarre encore une fois qu'on me cache des choses. Et pas juste l'humain, cette fois-ci même les trolls ont l'air de savoir quelque chose que je ne sais pas. Étrange.

...

Ce n'est que vendredi soir, après le repas, que je découvre enfin pourquoi j'avais ce sentiment qu'on me cachait un truc.  
_Parce qu'on me cachait réellement un truc._

À la fin du repas, je m'apprête à retourner dans ma chambre pour me connecter sur trollian et faire je ne sais pas quoi de parfaitement inutile, mais ils – et par là, j'entends les trolls et les humains réunis – ne semblent pas du tout d'accord. C'est ainsi que je me retrouve encore une fois entraîné contre mon gré dans une direction que je n'aurai pas préféré prendre… et qui nous mène droit à un endroit que je commence à _un peu trop_ bien connaître : la chambre d'Egbert.

Gamzee me tient par un bras, Sollux par l'autre, je ne peux plus vraiment m'échapper. Je les suis donc en trainant encore les pieds, inquiet à l'idée de ce que je vais découvrir là-bas. Surtout que comme Egbert ne m'a pas accompagné à la bibliothèque cet après-midi – certainement pour préparer ce qu'il y a dans sa chambre – je commence à m'inquiéter.

Une fois entrés dans la pièce, je me rends compte que c'était peut-être moins pire que ce que je pensais. En fait, il n'y a rien de trop… extraordinaire. On est juste tous réunis, entassés dans la chambre d'Egbert – ses trois amis, ainsi que les trolls que j'avais vus à la table hier soir.

Mais au juste, pourquoi est-ce qu'on… ?  
J'ai à peine le temps de m'asseoir entre Gamzee et la frangine de ce crétin – Jade, non ? – que ce dernier répond à la question que je me pose mentalement.

« Maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé, je peux vous donner l'idée que j'ai eue, et dont j'ai parlé à quelques-uns hier soir ! »

Oh, seigneur. Non.  
Pas une idée. Pitié. Pas…

« À ce que j'ai compris, tous ceux réunis ici ne rentrent pas chez eux à Noël cette année, alors… »

Hein ?  
Attends, attends, ça a quoi à voir ? J'veux dire, pourquoi il sait ça ? Comment il sait ça ? À quoi ça nous avance, exactement ?

« … Et si on faisait un échange de cadeaux ? »

…  
De wut ?  
Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, là, exactement ?

« C'est quoi, ça, John ? Elle sent bizarre, ton idée ! lance Terezi dans toute sa splendeur.  
- Héhé, t'es drôle Terezi. Je savais pas que les idées pouvaient sentir quelque chose. Un échange de cadeaux c'est… eh bien, c'est quand on échange des cadeaux ! »

...

Gros silence.

« Bravo l'asticot. T'en as beaucoup des comme ça ? » Je lance, sarcastique – avant de me prendre un coup de coude judicieusement placé dans les côtes. Ouille ! Putain mais elle vise bien, la frangine !

Egbert me lance une petite grimace.

« En fait en gros, on met tous nos noms dans un chapeau ou un carton, chacun tire un nom, et on doit offrir un cadeau à la personne qu'on a tirée. Vous aviez jamais fait ça ? »

Mouvement négatif général de la part des trolls de l'assemblée.  
Il nous sort son meilleur sourire – autrement dit, son sourire le plus débile.

« Eh bah vous verrez, c'est génial ! »

Visiblement, il a pas envisagé l'idée d'essuyer un refus.

Visiblement, mes comparses trolls n'ont pas envisagé l'idée de refuser.  
Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que je vais encore me faire embarquer dans une idée débile… ?

Parce que c'est le cas.  
Assurément.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous réunis autour d'un petit carton dans lequel nos noms ont été soigneusement écrits sur des bouts de papiers ensuite pliés. On tire chacun notre tour, pour ensuite observer le nom discrètement – d'après Egbert, personne à part nous ne doit savoir à qui l'on offre un cadeau.  
Je suis tombé sur Aradia. Pourquoi je sens que Sollux va pas être content ?

Enfin bon.  
La suite de la soirée se déroule dans une ambiance plutôt bonne enfant. Je grogne un peu parce que j'aurais aimé pouvoir passer ma soirée tranquille, mais c'est plus pour la forme, parce que finalement c'est plutôt cool. Même si je ne l'avouerai jamais, pas même sous la torture.  
La chambre se vide peu à peu de notre présence, chacun partant au bout d'un moment. D'abord Sollux et Aradia, qui semblent avoir envie de faire d'autres choses en étant un peu seuls – je ne veux surtout pas savoir quoi. Plus tard, voyant que Gamzee commence à ne plus pouvoir aligner deux mots correctement – ou en tout cas, encore moins correctement que d'habitude – Dave décide d'y aller, l'aidant à se relever puis le ramenant dans sa chambre.

Les quatre filles ne tardent pas non plus. Rose et Kanaya s'en vont les premières, bien décidées à aller disserter ailleurs de l'importance de l'alcool sur l'impact psychologique. Jade et Terezi, quant à elles, partent quelques minutes plus tard, deux grands sourires collés sur la tronche.

Je sens que si ces sourires ne disparaissent pas de ma vue très vite, je vais les démolir.

« Bon bah… on va vous laisser seuls, entre garçons, hein ! Lance Jade en ouvrant la porte.  
- Oui, faites pas de bêtises. Hein, Karkat ! »

…  
Je vais te tuer, Terezi. Je le jure.

Lorsque la porte se referme, je prends alors pleinement conscience que je suis seul avec Egbert.  
Dans une chambre.  
Encore.

Putain mais va falloir qu'on arrête de se retrouver seuls comme ça, on pourrait commencer à croire que c'est fait exprès.  
Il y a un silence inconfortable pendant quelques minutes, puis enfin, j'entends la voix de mon partenaire de binôme s'élever, incertaine.

« Karkat… ?  
- Ouais ? Je grogne.  
- Je… je peux te poser une question ? »

…  
Pourquoi est-ce que là, tout à coup, je crains un peu ?  
Enfin, bon, autant qu'il la pose. Ça sera toujours moins chiant que ce silence, j'imagine.

« Vas-y toujours.  
- Pourquoi… pourquoi c'est si grave, que t'ait le sang rouge ? »

...

...

Oh putain.  
Je m'y attendais pas, à celle-là.  
Je relève violemment la tête vers John, mais son regard un peu gêné me convainc de ne pas me mettre à hurler.  
Simplement, je ne vois pas trop quoi lui répondre, là.  
Je renverse la tête en arrière jusqu'à la poser sur le lit, et pousse un long soupir.

« Euh… si ça te gêne, ne me réponds pas hein ! C'était juste…  
- C'est pas ça. Je sais juste pas comment t'expliquer ça.  
- Oh. »

Je ferme les yeux, essayant de me concentrer.  
Par quel point exactement je pourrais…

« Tu sais comment marche notre société à nous ?  
- Euh… Vous avez une monarchie, non ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Visiblement, cette branche aussi faudra que tu la revoies à fond. C'est à peu près ça, mais pas tout à fait. En fait, notre société est basée sur le sang.  
- Le… le sang ?  
- Ouais. Selon le sang avec lequel tu nais, tu es plus ou moins haut dans la société. Par exemple, Gamzee, qui a le sang violet, est quasiment un des plus haut.  
- Woah… Et du coup toi…  
- Moi je suis un mutant. Aradia aussi a le sang rouge, mais le sien est rouge foncé. Presque rouille. Personne n'a le sang de ma couleur.

Je fais une pause, respire à fond.

- Si quelqu'un l'apprenait, je pense que j'aurai certainement des problèmes.  
- Mais… pourquoi ?  
- Notre société n'aime pas tellement la différence. Elle la rejette. C'est déjà arrivé et…

Je m'arrête.  
Je sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de raconter cette histoire.  
Mais le regard perdu d'Egbert, couplé au « et ? » qu'il me lance, me convainc qu'il ne me lâchera certainement pas avant que je lui ai tout raconté.  
Je pousse un profond soupir, et me relève.

« Installons-nous mieux que ça s'il te plait. L'histoire est un peu longue et je commence à avoir mal au dos.  
- Euh, OK. Tu veux te mettre sur mon lit ? »

Je reste un instant silencieux.

…  
Oh allez, c'est pas comme l'autre soir, il n'aura pas de nouveau cette sale manie de balader ses mains.

« Ouais, OK. »

Je m'assois, attends qu'il m'ait rejoint en plaçant un oreiller derrière mon dos, avant de fermer les yeux et d'appuyer ma tête contre le mur. Je reprends alors la parole.

« Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelait. En fait, peu de personnes le savent, je crois. On l'appelait « The Sufferer ». Il avait le sang de la même couleur que le mien. Il était rejeté de tous, mais a trouvé des amis, une famille. Une troll a bien voulu s'occuper de lui comme si c'était son propre fils, une autre a partagé avec lui un amour plus fort que tout. Un troisième est devenu son moirail et l'a soutenu contre les brimades…

C'était quelqu'un de grand. À cause de sa différence, il a compris à quel point notre société était décadente, violente et injuste, et a voulu la changer. Il a traversé tous les territoires pour parler de ce qu'il pensait, pour exposer ses idées, ses rêves. Des rêves d'égalités, de paix, de liberté. Il rêvait juste de pouvoir offrir à tous ceux qu'il rencontrait l'amour et l'amitié qu'il avait pu partager avec ceux qui lui étaient proches.

Malheureusement… Les autres étaient trop effrayés à l'idée de changer, de perdre ce qu'ils étaient avant. Surtout les plus hauts sangs, qui savaient que ce serait la fin de leur règne. Ils l'ont capturé, lui, ainsi que tous ceux qui l'aimaient. Il a essayé de lancer une révolution, mais elle est morte, étouffée dans le rouge de son sang. Dans nos livres d'Histoire, on fait très peu mention de lui, son histoire a été étouffée par les sangs nobles.

Il a été torturé, tué, ainsi que tous les autres. La révolution a été terrassée. Depuis, rien n'a changé. Les plus hauts sangs règnent toujours autant. Notre société est toujours aussi injuste. Et les mutants comme moi qui naissent… n'ont pas beaucoup de chance d'être reconnus, si on découvre la couleur de leur sang. Alors je cache le mien. »

Je pousse un très long soupir, peu inspiré par l'idée de tourner la tête en direction de mon voisin, et découvrir un air de pitié collé dessus. À la place, je termine.

« Je ne suis qu'un lâche, tu sais. Je n'aurai jamais le courage d'agir comme il l'a fait. Alors, je me cache. Ce que j'espère, c'est que tous les efforts que je mets dans mes études paieront un jour, et qu'on ne regardera pas mon sang pour savoir si je suis quelqu'un digne d'effectuer le travail que je veux faire, mais plutôt mes aptitudes. »

Je me tais, cette fois pour de bon.

Et j'ose enfin glisser un regard en direction d'Egbert, que je n'ai presque même pas entendu respirer pendant toute ma tirade.

* * *

**John**

J'écoute l'histoire racontée par Karkat en silence, et baisse la tête en entendant la fin, une boule dans la gorge. J'avais déjà entendu des choses tristes dans notre Histoire à nous, mais c'est la première fois que ça me touche à ce point. Je ne savais pas du tout que c'était comme ça, chez les trolls. Dans les manuels, on parle surtout de la guerre entre nos peuples ou de la période d'avant-guerre, mais jamais rien sur leurs problèmes internes à eux.

Karkat se met alors à parler de lui, et je fronce les sourcils malgré moi en l'entendant. Lorsqu'il termine, je me tourne vivement vers lui. Je dois avoir les larmes aux yeux, mais je ne m'embête pas à les essuyer.

« T'es pas du tout lâche ! J'ai jamais vu personne bosser aussi dur que toi, tu fais plus d'efforts que n'importe qui… Et tu m'as même aidé moi, alors que t'étais pas obligé ! Je vois pas du tout en quoi c'est être lâche ! C'est les autres qui ont tort, pas toi ! »

Il me jette un drôle de regard, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ma réaction, tandis que je poursuis :

« En plus, c'est complètement absurde ces histoires de couleur de sang ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait se soucier de quelque chose qu'on ne peut même pas voir en temps normal ? J'veux dire… Chez nous aussi y'a toujours des gens qui tolèrent pas les autres selon leur couleur de peau ou de cheveux, mais… Mais c'est vraiment idiot, ça devrait même pas exister ! En fait, on ne devrait même pas faire de différences entre les humains et les trolls. Regarde-nous ! On arrive bien à s'entendre, non ?  
- Ouais, enfin j'ai à peine essayé de te bouffer y'a deux semaines.  
- C'est… C'était pas pareil ! Et puis c'était y'a un bout de temps, j'ai même plus de marque ! »

Je me prends la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi faut toujours que je m'embrouille et que je raconte n'importe quoi quand j'essaie d'être sérieux ?  
Karkat n'a pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Je sens qu'il faudrait que je dise quelque chose, mais j'ai du mal à trouver les mots. Je ramène mes genoux jusqu'à moi, et le regarde timidement.

« Merci de m'avoir raconté. »

Je vois le troll rougir avant de détourner le regard en vitesse, bras croisés.

« Tu peux me remercier, ouais ! Tu m'as fait gaspiller ma précieuse salive ! T'as de la chance que j'ai été de bonne humeur, crétin !  
- Ah bon, t'étais de bonne humeur ?  
- Tu me cherches ?!  
- Haha, désolé, désolé. »

On reste un petit moment comme ça, sans rien dire. Mon sourire est resté collé à mon visage. Je suis content que Karkat se soit confié à moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir réussi à me rapprocher de lui, au moins un petit peu. J'espère qu'un jour il pourra s'ouvrir encore plus à moi, qu'on pourra tout se raconter comme de vrais amis.

« Tu sais…  
- Quoi ?  
- J'suis pas très intelligent, ni très fort, et y'a pas beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles je suis doué, alors… Je sais pas si je serais vraiment très utile et tout, mais… Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que…  
- Abrège, bon sang ! »

Je le regarde dans les yeux, tirant mon plus beau sourire.

« Je serai toujours là pour toi si t'as un souci ou quoi, alors si jamais t'as des problèmes ou que t'as besoin de discuter, hésite pas ! »

J'ai l'impression que Karkat bug un bon moment avant de trouver quoi dire, ses joues légèrement rosies.

« Que… Qu'est-ce qui te prends, de sortir ça d'un coup ?!  
- Pourquoi ? C'est bizarre ? Je dis juste ce que je pense… »

Il ne me répond pas, se contentant de fixer mon visage comme si j'étais un alien venu d'une autre galaxie. J'ai dit quelque chose d'étrange, ou quoi ?  
Je soutiens son regard, penchant légèrement ma tête sur le côté pour l'avoir bien en face de moi. C'est pas tous les jours que je peux l'observer d'aussi près, d'habitude j'ai l'impression qu'il maintient toujours une certaine distance entre nous. C'est comme ça depuis qu'il m'a mordu, deux semaines plus tôt… Enfin, ça fait plutôt trois semaines maintenant, non ? L'eau a largement eu le temps de couler sous les ponts, là.

Même si je dois avouer qu'il m'arrive assez souvent de repenser à _cette nuit-là_. Bon, c'est vrai, j'étais complètement shooté au Faygo et je savais plus ce que je faisais, mais… Je me suis plusieurs fois demandé si j'aurais vraiment fait pareil avec n'importe qui. Je pense pas que j'aurais agi comme ça avec un inconnu, ou avec un de mes potes. C'est peut-être parce que Karkat m'avait déjà embrassé avant. Je sais plus trop ce que je pensais ce soir-là dans la chambre de Jade, mais je me souviens m'être rappelé ce premier baiser justement, et c'est ça qui m'avait donné envie d'y re-goûter en voyant les lèvres de Karkat.

…

Un peu comme maintenant, d'ailleurs.

Mais cette pensée, je préfère la chasser de ma tête.

Ça doit commencer à faire assez longtemps que je le fixe, car Karkat détourne soudain le regard et se relève, me laissant seul sur le lit.

« Faut… Faudrait que j'y aille, bafouille-t-il. J'veux pas me faire choper par ces connards de surveillants après.  
- Euh… Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il commence à être tard.  
- Ouais.  
- Hmm… Bonne nuit alors ? »

Il me répond par un vague grognement, refusant toujours de me regarder, et sort de la chambre sans rien ajouter. Je reste sans bouger quelques minutes, me repassant ma journée en tête.

J'étais vraiment vidé en sortant de la salle d'examen. Heureusement, l'épreuve n'était pas trop difficile, mais sans l'aide de Karkat ces derniers jours, je me serais royalement planté. Là, au final, j'ai peut-être même mieux réussi que les maths. J'ai pas pensé à demander à Karkat s'il avait réussi ou pas… Je sais que Jade est plutôt confiante mais aussi qu'elle aura probablement inversé les réponses à certaines questions par maladresse, que Rose aura comblé son manque d'intérêt pour les mathématiques par une note parfaite en alternian, et que Dave aura la moyenne sans avoir eu besoin de réviser, juste par sa coolitude innée, comme il dirait.

Je me remémore le repas de midi aussi, où Karkat m'a vraiment surpris en me donnant son dessert. J'essaye de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il y avait dans ce flan, après tout tant que c'est bon, vaut mieux manger sans se poser trop de questions. Mais ça m'a quand même fait super plaisir venant de la part de Karkat. J'aurais jamais pensé qu'il m'offrirait quelque chose, même si c'était qu'un dessert.

Ça m'a rappelé justement mon idée d'échange de cadeaux que j'avais eue en début de semaine, quand Rose m'a dit que les trolls ne fêtaient pas Noël comme nous, et ne se faisaient même en général jamais de cadeaux entre eux, que c'était pas dans leur culture. Maintenant qu'on est tous amis, je trouvais ça dommage. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais fait un cadeau à tout le monde, mais même si mon père m'a envoyé un peu d'argent en avance pour Noël (avec une petite note disant « je suis si fier de toi, mon fils », que je ne sais pas encore trop comment prendre), j'aurais pas eu assez pour acheter un cadeau pour tout le monde.

Du coup, je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de faire un échange de cadeaux entre nous tous. Les autres ont tout de suite accepté avec enthousiasme – enfin, Jade était enthousiaste, Rose et Dave eux ont juste haussé les épaules avec un « ouais, pourquoi pas ». Quant aux trolls, ils ont été un peu surpris par l'idée, mais ont finalement accepté. Je savais pas trop à qui le proposer, alors je me suis contenté de notre petit groupe habituel – Gamzee, Terezi, Kanaya, Aradia et Sollux. Au final, j'ai pioché Terezi. J'ai pas vraiment d'idée de cadeau pour elle, j'ai du mal à cerner ce qui lui ferait plaisir. Je pense aller faire les magasins demain, j'espère trouver quelque chose. Au moins commencer à chercher.

Il faut aussi que j'achète les cadeaux pour Jade, Dave et Rose. Je prévois toujours mes cadeaux un peu à l'avance, pour être sûr de ne pas oublier après. J'ai déjà un peu trop traîné, et demain on sera déjà le 10 Décembre. Il reste du temps avant le 24, mais quand même.

Je pense aussi offrir quelque chose à Karkat. Pour le remercier de m'avoir aidé à réviser, et tout. Et puis, on est plus ou moins amis maintenant. Je saurais pas encore trop dire ce qu'il pense de moi – en fait j'évite d'y réfléchir, ça me met un peu mal à l'aise avec cette histoire de kismesis – mais je sais en tout cas que je me sens plus proche de lui que de mes autres amis trolls. Mais c'est pas vraiment comme avec mes amis d'enfance non plus. C'est bizarre, en fait.

Enfin bon, en tout cas il faudra que je commence à repérer si je trouve des trucs chouettes à acheter demain. Je me demande ce que je peux lui offrir, à lui… J'ai aucune idée de ce qui pourrait bien l'intéresser. Je connais pas grand-chose de ses goûts, à part qu'il aime les trucs sucrés et les mauvais films à l'eau de rose.

Mouais… Je verrai bien demain si j'ai une idée.

...

C'est le matin du dimanche, après une journée passée à parcourir les boutiques de la ville à la recherche d'idées de cadeaux (j'ai déjà pu trouver des trucs sympa, mais il faudra que j'y retourne pour le reste), que j'ai revu Karkat au moment du petit déjeuner. Allant m'installer joyeusement à côté de lui, je le gratifie de mon plus beau sourire matinal, à quoi il répond par un grognement agacé, style « me colle pas ta putain de bonne humeur dès le matin, tu me crèves ».  
Nous ne sommes que tous les deux de notre groupe à cette heure matinale (le réfectoire ouvre à neuf heures le week-end, mais la plupart des élèves ne se réveillent généralement que bien plus tard), et il n'y a pas plus d'une dizaine de personnes dans toute la salle. D'habitude je ne fais pas non plus partie des lève-tôt, mais aujourd'hui nous avons prévu de travailler ensemble sur l'exposé. Après qu'il m'ait raconté pourquoi il travaillait si dur, je ne peux pas vraiment faire mon fainéant et laisser sa moyenne baisser par ma faute.

Notre petit déjeuner pris, nous nous installons donc à notre endroit habituel à la bibliothèque. Je sors mes notes et reprends l'analyse d'un document là où je m'étais arrêté la dernière fois. Karkat, lui, a attrapé un livre et en traduit les parties intéressantes. En fait, c'est une chance de faire l'exposé avec un troll, parce que j'ose même pas imaginer comment j'aurais fait pour trouver des infos dans les livres d'Histoire des trolls quand ils sont tous ou presque écrits en alternian.

Nous travaillons en silence pendant une bonne demi-heure, jusqu'à ce que, mon texte terminé, je fais une petite pause et regarde Karkat lire l'ouvrage dans lequel il est plongé avec attention. Il plisse un peu les yeux en lisant, c'est pas la première fois que je le remarque. Des fois je me demande s'il a pas du mal à se concentrer ou quoi…

Je cherche vaguement quoi dire pour lancer la conversation. Pas que les textes relatant toutes les façons dont les trolls chassaient les humains depuis l'Antiquité ne m'intéressent pas, mais au bout d'un moment mon cerveau commence à fatiguer.

« Dis… C'est quoi, ton animal préféré ? »

Karkat sort le nez de son bouquin et me fixe, un air blasé sur son visage.

« D'où tu sors cette question débile, d'un coup ?  
- Rien, juste comme ça, pour discuter… »

Il pousse un long soupir et pose son livre sur la table en se massant les tempes, s'allongeant un peu plus sur sa chaise.

« T'as pas trouvé plus chiant comme sujet de conversation ? Et d'abord, pourquoi je m'intéresserais à ces putains d'animaux ? À part pour les avoir dans mon assiette, bien sûr.  
- Oh, allez… Y'a bien un animal que tu trouves plus cool que les autres ! Moi par exemple, j'adore les reptiles ! Surtout les salamandres, elles sont super !  
- Rien à foutre. »

Je tire une moue vexée. Il a l'air de réfléchir un moment, néanmoins, et finit par me répondre :

« Les crabes, c'est pas mal.  
- Hein ? Pourquoi les crabes ?  
- Quoi, pourquoi pas ?! Tu voulais que je réponde à ta putain de question, non ? Alors viens pas me faire chier avec ma réponse !  
- Oh, ça va, pas la peine de t'énerver. Les crabes, alors ? C'est pas habituel.  
- Tu peux causer.  
- Héhé, pas faux. »

Je me balance un peu sur ma chaise, les yeux rivés au plafond. Je me demande si je peux m'aider de ça, pour son cadeau de Noël. J'ai eu beau chercher hier, j'ai rien vu qui pourrait l'intéresser. Pas facile de faire plaisir à quelqu'un qui n'aime presque rien… Surtout que pour moi les cadeaux c'est sacré, il faut que ça soit un truc qu'il adore.

« Bon, tu comptes rester là à rêvasser toute la journée, ou tu vas m'aider à avancer ce foutu exposé ?!  
- Oh ! Désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs.  
- Ouais ben ramène-là ici, s'te plaît. Il nous reste plus qu'une semaine je te rappelle !  
- Quoi, déjà ?! Mince ! Faut que je me dépêche !  
- Il serait peut-être temps ouais ! J'ai presque fini ma partie, moi ! »

Je remets les feuilles devant moi en ordre avant de me concentrer à nouveau dessus. C'est que je suis loin d'avoir terminé ma partie, moi ! Comment il peut être plus avancé que moi alors qu'on travaille toujours ensemble ?_  
_

Je m'applique à mon travail, essayant d'accélérer un peu, et continue ainsi toute la matinée. Finalement, faire cet exposé m'aura appris pas mal de trucs. C'est pas mal intéressant d'avoir le point de vue de chaque côté, et pas seulement celui des humains.  
Mais bon… Même si, du coup, j'ai lu plein d'histoires – dont certaines assez horribles, faut bien l'avouer – sur les trolls, tout ça me semble un peu étranger. J'ai du mal à les voir de la même façon que je vois Gamzee, Aradia, ou les autres. En fait, mis à part au début avec Karkat, je n'imagine pas du tout les trolls essayer de nous dévorer. Ça fait bizarre d'imaginer qu'à une période, c'était le cas. Bon, on a une culture différente et tout, et parfois on se comprend pas trop, mais on arrive bien à s'amuser et à discuter quand même…

Enfin bon, ça sert à rien de trop réfléchir à tout ça.


	7. Chapter 7

_Curiosity Killed the Karkat_

Part 07

...

**Karkat**

Je pousse un soupir tandis que je déambule entre les rues.  
Aradia.  
Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien offrir qui puisse faire plaisir à cette fille ?! Tout ce que je sais d'elle, c'est qu'elle aime Sollux, qu'elle sort avec lui et qu'elle ne le quitte jamais. Faut dire qu'en même temps, à part quand ils font des apparitions avec Sollux, on ne la voit quasiment pas…

Cela doit bien faire une éternité que je marche dans la ville à la recherche d'un magasin qui contiendrait quelque chose pouvant faire plaisir à la trolle.  
Un coup d'œil à ma montre me détrompe méchamment.  
Ça fait à peine 30 minutes.

Ouais m'enfin n'empêche que…

« Eh, Karkat ! »

Je tourne les yeux à l'entente de mon nom pour découvrir mon ami aux lunettes 3D – oui, on lui a fait la blague des dizaines de fois – qui court pour me rattraper.  
Je grogne – désolé, déformation professionnelle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
- Wah, quel accueil ! À ton avis, idiot, comme toi. Je cherche un cadeau à offrir.  
- Pour l'échange ?  
- Ouaip. »

Je fais une grimace.  
Je me demande bien sur qui il est tombé lui. Enfin.  
Maintenant que je l'ai sous la patte, je me demande si…

« Eh, dis, Sollux ?  
- Ouais ?  
- …Tu offrirais quoi, à Aradia, toi ? »

Il me lance un regard suspicieux, à la « eh-pourquoi-tu-me-demande-ça-tu-tournes-autour-de- qui-toi ?! ». Je roule des yeux.

« Arrête ça, crétin. C'est moi qui ai tiré le nom de ta copine dans ce putain d'échange de cadeaux à la con.  
- Eheh. Ça tombe bien, moi j'ai tiré celui de ton cher humain ! »

Je lui jette un méchant regard qui ne fait qu'agrandir son sourire.  
Putain je sens qu'il a intérêt d'arrêter de se marrer très vite, s'il ne veut pas se retrouver avec la couleur de ses yeux inversée. Sérieux.  
Il finit par arrêter de sourire – pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est pas mes regards meurtriers qui y sont arrivés ? – et me lance d'un ton joyeux :

« Eh, tu sais quoi ? Je galère aussi. Alors on fait un truc. Je te donne des idées pour Aradia, tu m'en donnes pour ton humain. OK ?  
- C'est pas « mon » humain. Mais ouais. Alors ?  
- Mmmh… »

Il continue à marcher tandis qu'il réfléchit. Bien obligé si je veux l'écouter, je lui emboite le pas, réfléchissant moi-même à ce dont Egbert pourrait bien avoir envie.  
Pas facile.  
Quoi que peut-être… il parlait pas de films, l'autre jour ?

« Ah, je sais ! lance soudain mon compagnon.  
- Je t'écoute… ?  
- Elle aime bien l'archéologie. Tu pourrais lui offrir quelque chose qui parle de ça. Genre un bouquin ou un truc du genre !  
- Ouais, OK… »

Il me fixe sans mot dire.  
Uh ?

« Quoi ?  
- Et donc ? Pour Egbert ?  
- Oh… euh… je sais qu'il aime beaucoup les films… d'action je crois. »

J'ai droit à un rictus méprisant.  
Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, encore ?

« Les films d'action. Ça va, t'as rien trouvé de plus vague, encore ?  
- Eh, oh, j'y peux quoi moi s'il a des goûts de merde ?!  
- Mouais… Qu'est-ce qui me dit que c'est pas plutôt parce que tu veux lui offrir un cadeau toi, et que tu préfères que le tien soit mieux ?! »

…  
UH ?  
MAIS IL A ÉTÉ CHERCHER ÇA OÙ, BON SANG ?!

Non mais sérieux, quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer pourquoi je suis CONSTAMMENT entouré par des crétins débiles congénitaux ?!  
Je pousse un gros soupir.

« T'en as beaucoup, des comme ça ? »

Peu convaincu par mon soupir d'exaspération et ma question rhétorique, il se contente de hausser les sourcils d'un air très suggestif.

« C'est pas grave. Je trouverai bien quelque chose… qui vous servira à tous les deux, hein ! »

Et sur un clin d'œil très, très suggestif, il tourne les talons et s'en va presque en sautillant, visiblement très heureux de sa trouvaille.

...  
S'il ose faire ce que je crois qu'il veut faire, je vais le tuer.

Sérieux, je vais le tuer.

...

« Bon sang Egbert, grouille-toi !  
- Mais t'es marrant, j'y peux rien moi !  
- Si, t'y peux que tu bouges ton cul et plus vite que ça ! »

Raaaah ! J'arrive pas à y croire, putain. On avait un maximum d'avance, et nous voilà à rusher le dernier soir avant d'y rendre !  
Bon en même temps, OK, c'est peut-être un peu de ma faute. Mais j'y peux rien si je suis à ce point tatillon… je veux qu'on ait la meilleure note possible, point barre !

Je plisse un peu les yeux sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.  
J'aimerais bien mettre mes lunettes – surtout qu'elles sont à peine à un bras de moi, dans le tiroir de mon bureau fermé à clé – mais comme Egbert est à côté de moi, je peux pas.  
Certainement pas envie qu'il se foute de ma gueule.  
N'empêche que ça me fait pas mal chier… j'commence à avoir super mal à la tête là. Je déteste regarder un écran d'ordinateur sans mes lunettes, ça aggrave mon mal de crâne.

Je jette un coup d'œil au crétin-susnommé, assis sur mon lit avec son propre ordinateur, en train de taper à toute vitesse – c'est-à-dire aussi vite qu'un escargot asthmatique – le reste de la conclusion que nous avons fini d'écrire cet après-midi même.

Après ça et ma partie, il me suffira de corriger le tout et je pourrai imprimer tout ça.

J'ai bien envie de mettre un coup de bouquin à Egbert.  
Sauf qu'il est un peu loin.  
Et que mon livre commence à être usé. Je crois que si je lui remets un autre coup, il aura un trou… Le livre hein, pas Egbert. Lui il a la tête trop dure pour ça.

...

Finalement, on aura réussi à rendre le dossier à temps.  
Le prof est en train de les corriger, là. Ça fait déjà quatre jours – on est vendredi – mais j'imagine qu'il va prendre un temps fou à le faire. En même temps, c'est pas un putain d'asocial pour rien, non plus.  
Quoi, comment ça, ça a rien à voir ? Oh, vos gueules hein.

On est en fin de matinée, au milieu du cours de maths, quand la secrétaire de notre foutue directrice frappe discrètement à la porte.  
Qui a bien pu encore faire une connerie, tiens ?  
Je baisse la tête, essayant de me replonger dans l'exercice que nous étions en train de résoudre, quand j'entends la voix de celle qui vient d'entrer retentir.

« Est-ce que je peux vous emprunter monsieur Vantas ? Il y a un appel urgent pour lui. »

Qu…quoi ?  
Je relève la tête, abasourdi.  
Pourtant non, c'est pas une erreur. Elle me regarde bien, droit dans les yeux, une invitation dans son regard à me suivre. Le ventre noué par l'inquiétude – mais inquiétude de quoi ? – je me lève, envoie toutes mes affaires en vrac dans mon sac et me dirige vers la porte à la suite de la secrétaire.

Tout au long du chemin, j'ai le ventre qui se noue de plus en plus, à chaque pas. La boule d'inquiétude se resserre peu à peu, comme si elle voulait devenir une sorte de… de plomb fondu. J'avale difficilement ma salive tandis que l'on entre dans le bureau de la secrétaire.

Celle-ci m'indique un siège du doigt tandis qu'elle s'assied et compose un numéro sur son téléphone.  
Quelques secondes d'attente plus tard, mes oreilles fines captent le déclic d'un combiné.

« Oui bonjour monsieur… C'est la secrétaire de l'établissement Midnight. Vous nous avez appelés tout à l'heure… oui voilà oui… oui il est en face de moi. Oui, je vous le passe. »

Elle me tend le téléphone d'un air grave, et je le prends en jurant silencieusement tandis que ma main tremble.  
À l'instant même où je cale le combiné contre mon oreille, la secrétaire se lève et quitte la pièce, me convainquant du même coup que ce doit être quelque chose de très sérieux.

« Allo, monsieur Vantas ? Oui, ici l'hôpital St-Clothilde… »

…  
Vraiment, vraiment très sérieux.

« Monsieur Vantas ?  
- O-oui, je suis là.  
- Oui… je vous appelle au sujet de votre lusus… Il a été admis ce matin aux soins intensifs… »

Ça y est.  
La boule dans mon ventre s'est bel et bien changée en plomb. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va s'échapper de mon estomac pour venir percer le plancher, m'entraînant dans sa chute.  
Je déglutis difficilement tandis que l'infirmière – si c'en est une – au bout du fil, continue.

« Nous ne savons pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé… seulement qu'il aurait visiblement été grièvement blessé par un autre lusus. Sauriez-vous s'il y a une quelconque raison à ce…  
- Non. »

Mon ton est aussi cassant que l'a été mon cœur un instant plus tôt.  
Attaqué par un autre lusus.  
Ça ne signifie qu'une chose.

« Je… très bien. Est-ce que vous pourrez me dire si vous pourrez bientôt…  
- Je ne peux pas venir. Je suis dans un internat à plusieurs heures de train d'ici, mon lusus le sait.  
- Oh… d'accord. Souhaiteriez-vous que l'on vous rappelle lorsqu'il reprendra connaissance ?  
- Je… oui. Oui, s'il vous plait. »

Ma voix ne tient plus qu'à un fil tandis que je lui transmets mon numéro de portable. Je ne prends même pas le temps d'écouter ses remerciements et raccroche violemment.  
J'ai à peine le temps de poser le téléphone sur la table que je sens une foutue putain de main conciliante – et sa putain de pitié mal placée – se poser sur mon épaule.  
Putain de secrétaire.

« Mon petit, ça va ? Est-ce que tu v…  
- Lâchez-moi, je suis pas un petit. Pas besoin de me materner putain, j'ai pas besoin de vous. LÂCHEZ-MOI J'AI DIT ! »

Je me défais brusquement – presque violemment – de sa sollicitude et, attrapant mon sac posé à mes pieds, je me relève et détourne mes pas jusqu'à la porte.  
Foutue pitié.  
Putains d'humains.  
Connerie de monde.

Je marche à toute vitesse dans les couloirs, la main sur une partie de mon visage pour cacher le rouge qui coule sur mes joues.  
J'attends d'être enfermé dans ma chambre pour me laisser tomber sur mon lit en position fœtale et éclater en de douloureux sanglots.

Les lusus ne se battent pas.  
Pas ceux qui sont près de chez nous, en tout cas.  
La seule raison pour laquelle tout cela a dû arriver… c'est à cause de moi.  
À cause de mon sang.  
Je sais que mon lusus avait pris des risques, il y a des années, en choisissant de m'élever malgré la couleur de mon sang. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, cela irait aussi loin.

Je n'aurais pas dû naître…

* * *

**John**

Je fais tourner nerveusement mon crayon dans ma main, les paroles du professeur traversant ma tête sans que je n'y prête plus la moindre sorte d'attention. Là, je n'ai qu'une seule chose en tête, ou plutôt qu'une seule personne : Karkat. Pourquoi a-t-il été appelé par la secrétaire ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'on vienne le chercher en plein cours, comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il a fait quelque chose ? J'espère que rien de grave n'est arrivé…

Je n'arrive pas à calmer la boule qui s'est formée dans mon ventre depuis que le nom de mon ami troll a été prononcé. Je regarde l'horloge, pour la cinquantième fois ces quinze dernières minutes. Pourquoi ne revient-il toujours pas ?  
J'essaie d'écouter un peu le cours pour pouvoir prendre des notes, mais les mots ont du mal à rentrer dans ma tête. Finalement, la sonnerie annonce la fin du cours, et Karkat n'est toujours pas revenu.

Au réfectoire, toujours aucune trace de lui. Je m'installe à table avec notre groupe habituel, mais l'absence de Karkat laisse un grand vide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, à votre avis, Karkat ? Demande Jade au bout d'un moment.  
- Aucune idée, répond Sollux.  
- Il a dû faire quelque chose, et la directrice l'a convoqué ! Ricane Terezi.  
- C'est pas possible, je réponds. J'étais avec lui tout le temps, il me l'aurait dit s'il avait des ennuis.  
- Tu sais quelque chose, toi ? Demande Aradia à Gamzee. C'est ton moirail, après tout.  
- Nan, ce fils de pute aime bien garder des secrets, mais s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal on l'aurait su. »

Personne ne répond pendant un instant, et Gamzee marque une longue pause avant de terminer, l'air grave :

« J'ai un putain de mauvais pressentiment. Ça sent pas du tout le miracle, cette histoire. »

Je sens le nœud dans mon estomac se resserrer un peu plus. Mon assiette laissée de côté, à peine entamée, je regarde avec amertume le dessert que j'avais pris pour Karkat. Finalement, je le dépose dans le plateau de Terezi à côté de moi, n'ayant pas du tout le cœur à le manger, et je me lève de la table.

« Tu vas où, John ? Demande ma sœur.  
- Prendre l'air. »

En vérité, j'ai espoir de trouver Karkat dans un couloir ou à l'extérieur en m'y aventurant, même si je doute qu'il y ait des chances. Je marche un peu au hasard dehors, avant de finalement céder face au froid hivernal et me diriger vers la bibliothèque. Ça m'aurait étonné d'y trouver Karkat, mais je marche quand même machinalement vers l'endroit où on s'assoit toujours. Comme je le pensais, il n'y est pas. Pourquoi serait-il venu étudier sans même avoir mangé ou sans prévenir personne ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Faut que je me reprenne, moi.

Je ne fais pas grand-chose de mon après-midi, me contentant de traîner avec Dave et les autres, sans vraiment participer à la conversation. J'essaie de me dire que je m'inquiète sûrement pour rien – après tout c'est pas la première fois que Karkat fait son asocial et s'isole sans rien dire à personne – mais ne pas l'avoir vu depuis qu'il a été appelé en plein cours me pousse à croire malgré moi que quelque chose de grave est arrivé.

Quand un peu avant le repas du soir j'apprends de mes amis trolls que Karkat n'est toujours pas revenu, et que personne ne l'a vu depuis le cours de maths, je ne tiens plus. Quittant la file d'attente du réfectoire, je me dirige vers les dortoirs, seul endroit où je ne l'ai pas encore cherché.

...

« Karkat ? »

Je frappe doucement à la porte de sa chambre. Pas de réponse. J'insiste un peu, toquant plus fort, mais je n'entends toujours rien. Il n'est pas là non plus ?

« Karkat, t'es là ? Réponds, s'il te plaît ! »

J'attends un peu, et frappe à nouveau. S'il n'a pas quitté l'internat – et je ne pense pas qu'il l'aurait fait sans rien dire à personne, ne serait-ce qu'à Gamzee – il ne peut être qu'ici. Je cogne plus fort, me faisant un peu mal au poing, mais je n'ai toujours pas de réponse.

« Karkat ! Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, laisse-moi au moins savoir si tu vas bien ! Karkat ! »

Un bruit sourd – un coup sur le mur ? – me fait taire.

« BORDEL, FERME-LÀ ! »

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de mon ami. Elle est bizarre. Un peu comme si…

« Karkat ?! Je crie. Tu vas bien ?  
- Fous-moi la paix, putain ! »

Il y a définitivement quelque chose de bizarre dans sa voix. Elle est brisée, plus faible que d'habitude. Comme quelqu'un qui serait en train de… pleurer ?  
Mon cœur se resserre d'un coup, et j'en oublie une seconde de respirer. J'ouvre brusquement la porte et rentre dans la pièce sombre. Il fait déjà nuit à cette heure, et Karkat est totalement dans le noir. J'essaie d'habituer mes yeux à l'obscurité tout en refermant la porte derrière moi.

« Je t'ai dit de me foutre la paix ! Hurle Karkat. CASSE-TOI ! »

Ignorant ses cris, je m'avance pour alors l'apercevoir, allongé face au mur sur son lit, le visage caché dans ses mains. Je reste figé une bonne dizaine de secondes, ne sachant ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire, ni quoi penser.

« Karkat… ? Je murmure. »

Il ne me répond pas, se contentant de se replier un peu plus sur lui-même. J'approche doucement de son lit, approche doucement une main vers son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il repousse vivement ma main et se redresse sur ses genoux, me jetant un regard furieux. Il a les yeux rouges. Ses cernes sont plus appuyées, aussi, et… Y'a comme des traces un peu rouges sur ses joues. Je m'arrête de respirer, soutenant son regard légèrement tremblant, trop choqué pour oser bouger.

Finalement, Karkat se calme un peu… Ou plutôt, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a plus la force d'être en colère. Je tends une main vers sa joue, m'arrêtant juste avant de toucher les traces humides dessus. Il ne bouge pas, baissant juste le visage. Ravalant ma salive péniblement, la gorge nouée, je m'installe à genoux sur le lit, face à lui.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? »

Je le vois ouvrir la bouche et m'attends à un refus, mais finalement il a l'air de se raviser et d'hésiter. J'attends sans rien dire, tentant de rester le plus calme possible. J'attrape doucement la manche de son t-shirt par la main, au niveau de son poignet, posé sur le lit, pour l'encourager. Il doit bien s'écouler une minute ou deux avant qu'il ne rouvre finalement la bouche.

« Ils m'ont appelé pour me dire que… que mon lusus est à l'hôpital… »

Je sens une pointe de tristesse dans ses mots. J'avais entendu parler de ces « lusus », des monstres qui servent de gardiens aux jeunes trolls, les élevant depuis leur naissance. Comme leurs parents, en somme. Je sens mon cœur se resserrer davantage, si c'était encore possible.

« Oh non ! Comment il va ? C'est grave ?!  
- Je… Je sais pas. Ils m'ont juste dit qu'il était gravement blessé, et… Qu'il avait été attaqué par un autre lusus, et… »

Il resserre ses mains sur le drap du lit, sa tête toujours baissée, son regard fuyant le mien. Je l'entends étouffer un sanglot.

« C'est ma faute, lâche-t-il d'un ton sec.  
- Hein ?  
- C'EST MA FAUTE, BORDEL ! »

Il relève son visage vers moi, deux larmes traversant chacune de ses joues. Des larmes translucides, mais légèrement rouges, probablement dû à la couleur de son sang. Il s'empresse de les essuyer de ses mains, avant de s'arrêter, à bout.

« C'est à cause de moi qu'il s'est fait attaquer ! Parce qu'il a recueilli un mutant comme moi ! Si j'étais pas né, il lui serait rien arrivé ! »

Sa voix se brise et il baisse à nouveau son visage, avant de dire, plus doucement mais d'un ton encore plus froid – plus froid que je ne l'ai jamais entendu :

« Il aurait dû me laisser crever au lieu de s'occuper de moi. »

Il me faut six secondes pour réagir. Deux pour comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire. Deux pour lever mon bras en l'air. Et deux dernières pour abattre ma main sur sa joue.

Le bruit de la claque retentit dans la chambre, suivie par un silence total. Karkat avance doucement sa main vers sa joue, comme s'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il me fixe ensuite, choqué au point d'en arrêter de pleurer. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'en remettre, et passe mes bras autour de lui avant de le serrer contre moi. Le plus fort possible. En retenant mes propres larmes de couler.

« Ne… Ne dis jamais ça, tu m'entends ?! Je hurle. Je t'interdis de dire ça ! T'es pour rien dans ce qui arrive, et je suis sûr que ton lusus pense la même chose ! Et même si c'était le cas, personne ne voudrait que tu ne sois jamais né ! T'es… T'es notre ami à tous, et tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, là ! Et moi… ! »

Je m'arrête, plus trop sûr de ce que je voulais dire.  
Et moi… quoi ?  
C'est quoi, Karkat, pour moi ?

Je termine, chuchotant presque :

« T'es… T'es important pour moi, d'accord ? Alors… Ne dis pas des trucs comme ça… »

Je le serre davantage contre moi, m'agrippant à lui comme s'il allait s'échapper. Mais au lieu de ça, il reste sans bouger, sans parler. Finalement, je sens ses mains se poser doucement dans mon dos, puis se refermer sur mon t-shirt, tandis que sa tête trouve sa place contre mon épaule.

Nous restons ainsi, en silence. Je sais que demain, il va probablement chercher des excuses pour ça, mettant ça sur le coup d'un moment de faiblesse passager. Je m'en fiche. Pour l'instant, je veux juste le garder tout près de moi, comme ça. Le serrer encore plus fort, jusqu'à étouffer complètement toute sa tristesse, même si ça peut sonner prétentieux de ma part. Je ne sais pas… Je ne supporte juste pas de le voir comme ça. Je veux qu'il s'énerve, qu'il hurle, qu'il envoie balader tous ceux qui disent du mal de lui. Mais je crois que j'ai compris maintenant… En fait, c'est envers lui-même qu'il est le plus en colère.

Et j'aime pas ça.

Doucement, je le fais s'allonger sur le lit, sans toutefois le lâcher, m'allongeant contre lui, posant son front contre ma poitrine. Je ferme les yeux, écoutant uniquement sa respiration apaisée. Au bout d'un moment, j'entends à son souffle qu'il s'est endormi, mais je ne bouge pas, le gardant dans mes bras jusqu'à m'endormir aussi.

* * *

**Karkat**

Je reste complètement abasourdi en sentant sa main s'abattre sur ma joue.  
Il me faut bien dix secondes pour que mon cerveau se reconnecte et parvienne à me faire comprendre que oui, c'est bien Egbert, agenouillé devant moi, les yeux brillants de larmes, qui vient de me coller la plus belle BAFFE de toute ma vie.  
Woah.

Mais j'ai même pas le temps de comprendre, de questionner, de réagir, qu'il me prend à nouveau par surprise en se collant à moi, les bras enroulés autour de mon cou pour me serrer contre lui.  
Mais… qu'est-ce que ?  
Euh, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Je capte pas un broc là. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me frappe… pour ensuite me faire un câlin ? Il a des tendances sado-maso ? Je…

J'arrête mes pensées quand deux choses en simultanées se produisent.  
D'abord je sens son étreinte se resserrer encore plus fort autour de mon cou – si c'est possible – et ensuite, là, quelque part tout près de mon oreille, son souffle chaud chatouille mon cou tandis qu'il hurle à plein poumon dans mon tympan.  
Aïe.

« Ne… Ne dis jamais ça, tu m'entends ?! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! T'es pour rien dans ce qui arrive, et je suis sûr que ton lusus pense la même chose ! Et même si c'était le cas, personne ne voudrait que tu ne sois jamais né ! T'es… T'es notre ami à tous, et tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, là ! Et moi… ! »

Il s'arrête un instant, comme hésitant.  
C'est vrai, ça, tiens. C'est une bonne question.  
Et lui ?  
Sa réponse se termine dans un murmure qui résonne pourtant dans l'obscurité de ma chambre, donnant un bon coup de fouet à mon crétin d'organe vital.

« T'es… T'es important pour moi, d'accord ? Alors… Ne dis pas des trucs comme ça… »

Je sens ses bras se resserrer encore plus autour de moi, me plaquer contre lui comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais me lâcher.  
C'est étrange. C'est… je ne sais pas. C'est tellement différent de l'étreinte que nous avons partagé, il y a déjà quelques semaines. C'est… plus chaud. Il n'y a pas la passion qui embrasait alors nos mouvements, mais il y a une chaleur, certaine, tangible, différente. Une chaleur qui provient à la fois de ses bras, de son visage niché contre le mien, mais aussi du plus profond de mon ventre.

Personne ne m'avait jamais serré dans ses bras comme ça.  
Personne n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion, en fait, tout simplement je pense. Je n'ai jamais craqué comme ça. Devant personne. Mais Egbert m'a surpris tout à l'heure. Je pensais qu'il s'enfuirait, tandis que je criais. Qu'il partirait, qu'il me laisserait seul, comme les autres.  
Mais non. Il est là, toujours là. Il est comme un point insistant dans mon champ de vision, qui ne me quitte pas, reste près de moi, s'approche, de plus en plus, encore et encore. Quelque part, ça me fait un peu peur.

J'suis mort de trouille, en fait, ouais.  
Mort de trouille parce que je me dis qu'à force qu'il reste près de moi, je risque de m'habituer à lui. Et si un jour il disparait, alors je ne m'en remettrai pas.  
Il ne faut pas que je m'attache comme ça aux gens, c'est pas bon. Pas bon pour eux, pas bon pour moi. Je finis toujours par blesser ceux que j'aime.  
Pourtant, pour une fois, je n'ai plus envie de penser à ça.

Rien qu'un soir, j'ai envie d'être Karkat, pas le mutant au sang rouge.  
Juste Karkat.  
Être un peu égoïste, en somme.

Je pousse un profond soupir tandis que je lève mes mains pour les poser dans son dos, sur ses omoplates. D'abord je le fais doucement, puis quand je sens la chaleur de sa peau à travers le t-shirt, je me laisse complètement aller et m'agrippe à lui comme un noyé le ferait à une bouée de sauvetage, nichant ma tête contre son épaule, les yeux crispés contre l'étoffe douce du vêtement.

Pendant longtemps – plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures ? – aucun de nous ne bouge. Je ne veux pas qu'on bouge. Si on bouge, il va me lâcher, et je serai seul, à nouveau, encore.

Je suis habitué à être seul. Mais parfois, je n'en peux plus. J'aimerais pouvoir me reposer de temps en temps sur une épaule, comme maintenant.  
C'est tellement rare que je n'ai plus envie que ce moment s'arrête.  
Jamais.

Je frémis en sentant qu'il bouge. J'ai pas envie.  
J'ouvre la bouche pour essayer de le convaincre de ne surtout pas me lâcher, que c'est essentiel – vital – mais me tais en comprenant son intention.  
Il ne veut pas me lâcher, il veut qu'on s'allonge.  
Pourquoi est-ce que… ?

Oh.  
Il vient de poser sa main sur une de mes tempes.  
Et là ma tête vient de se poser contre lui. Contre son torse, si j'ai bien suivi la manœuvre.

Qu'est-ce que…

…

Oh…  
C'est son cœur, qui bat comme ça ?  
C'est doux, comme son. Apaisant. On dirait… comme une musique, toute douce, qui fait écho aux cognements dans ma poitrine.  
Je cale un peu mieux ma tête contre lui, l'oreille sur son cœur, les yeux fermés.  
C'est agréable d'écouter le cœur de quelqu'un.

On dirait une sorte de berceuse…

...

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je peine à comprendre ce que je fais là.  
Enfin, par là, j'entends surtout, couché dans mon lit, avec la tête posée sur quelque chose de chaud, les jambes entremêlées dans d'autres jambes, le bras enroulé autour d'un torse.

Torse sur lequel ma tête est posée.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?  
J'hume à fond, le plus discrètement possible, l'odeur qui m'entoure.  
Impossible de se tromper.

Je fronce les sourcils intérieurement.

Quelqu'un peut-il diable m'expliquer ce que je fabrique, allongé dans les bras d'Egbert ?!

Avant qu'une quelconque personne – qu'est-ce qu'elle foutrait là, de toute façon – ne puisse ouvrir une bouche pour expliquer, le centre névralgique de ma mémoire me fait signe élégamment et me balance sans aucune délicatesse tous mes souvenirs dans la gueule.

Aïe.  
Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues en un éclair.  
Putain.  
De.  
Bordel.  
De.  
Merde.

Je voudrais bouger, mais j'ose pas.  
Genre, vraiment, vraiment pas.  
Son cœur est encore totalement calme, en tout cas bien plus que le mien – qui actuellement doit tenter de battre des records de vitesse. Il est certainement encore endormi.

Je reste de très, très longues minutes sans bouger, à juste écouter sa respiration et le rythme tranquille des « bo-boum, bo-boum, bo-boum… », de peur de le réveiller.  
Quand enfin je suis certain que je ne l'ai pas réveillé en bougeant et qu'il a bien le sommeil aussi lourd que je le pensais, je lève très, très lentement la tête.

La nuit est tombée, mais nous – je – n'avons pas dormi très longtemps. Mon réveil affiche à peine 23h.  
Je pousse un soupir aussi silencieux que possible quand mon regard se pose sur le visage de mon crétin préféré – à ce stade, autant l'avouer. Il s'est encore endormi avec ses lunettes.  
Dégageant très délicatement un de mes bras, je tends la main vers la monture, l'attrape du bout des doigts en faisant attention à ne pas trop les laisser trainer sur les verres et tire doucement. Lorsqu'elle est enfin en ma possession, faute de ne pouvoir vraiment bouger – en même temps, je suis un peu emmêlé dans ses bras, c'est qu'il me tient bien le bougre – je décide de la poser délicatement près de mon oreiller.

Après ça, satisfait, je repose la tête contre le cœur de mon compagnon.  
Qui ne tarde pas à bouger à son tour.  
Gloups.  
Fermant les yeux aussi fort que je le peux, je m'immobilise presque, osant à peine respirer. Pourvu que ce soit pas moi qui l'ai réveillé, pourvu que ce soit pas moi qui l'ai réveillé… !

Les yeux fermés, les oreilles aux aguets, je suis à l'affut du moindre petit indice sur ce qu'il pourrait être en train de faire.  
Je l'entends souffler un peu fort – la surprise de se retrouver là ? t'inquiète, je comprends – puis un deuxième souffle un peu après… cette fois-ci, un soupir.  
Soupir de quoi, exactement ?  
Rah, ça m'énerve de ne pas sav…  
…

…  
Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce qu'il est en train de caresser mes cheveux ?  
Non, mais je déconne pas hein. Il est en train de passer sa main dans mes cheveux avec… … douceur ?  
Non, c'est plus que de la douceur.  
De la tendresse.

Il arrête pourtant bien vite, et je comprends à ses battements de cœur qui s'accélèrent presque autant que les miens tout à l'heure qu'il doit être gêné.

Même bigrement gêné.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun de nous ne bouge – lui certainement de peur de me réveiller, moi de peur de lui montrer que je le suis déjà.  
Pourtant…  
Pourtant il est en train de me lâcher doucement, je le sais. Il ne peut pas vraiment partir parce que je suis couché à moitié sur lui et que je sais me faire très lourd si j'en ai envie, mais… mais il pourrait décider de sacrifier quand même l'apparent sommeil dont je dispose pour s'en aller.

Et…  
Et je veux pas.  
Surtout pas.

Pas maintenant.  
La sensation du noyé accroché à sa bouée que j'avais avant de m'endormir me revient en pleine figure, me frappant avec toute la force de la réalité qu'elle contient.  
Je ne veux pas qu'il parte.  
Il faut qu'il reste.  
J'ai besoin qu'il reste.

Je serre lentement mon poing sur son t-shirt, enfonçant un peu mon nez contre son torse.

Je sens sa respiration se figer, puis reprendre, lentement, avec comme une lueur d'espoir dans la voix. Espoir de quoi ?

« Karkat… tu dors ? »

Je ferme les yeux, baisse encore un peu la tête, respire à fond.  
Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ce que je vais dire.  
J'arrive pas à le croire.  
Vraiment.

« Je… »

Je resserre encore un peu ma poigne sur son t-shirt, me niche un peu plus contre lui, me concentre sur le bruit de son cœur tandis que je prononce des mots qui font brûler mes joues aussi sûrement que de la lave en fusion.

« John… pars pas. S'il te plait. »

* * *

**John**

Je me réveille en pleine nuit et il me faut quelques secondes pour me rappeler ce que je fiche ici, avec Karkat dans mes bras. Dès que mes souvenirs me reviennent, j'arrête de bouger, peu désireux de réveiller le troll. Je reste immobile quelques secondes avant de me remettre à respirer à peu près normalement.  
Je ne peux retenir un petit sourire de se dessiner sur mes lèvres en voyant Karkat, agrippé contre moi comme un bébé koala. Je sais que je ne devrais pas penser ça, et encore moins maintenant, mais il est quand même assez mignon, là. Je laisse ma main se glisser entre les mèches de ses cheveux, caressant doucement sa tête, comme pour apaiser son sommeil. Un instant, je me dis que ce serait vraiment bien de pouvoir rester comme ça tous les soirs. Juste nous deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Enfin, là mes vêtements me gênent, et Karkat m'écrase un peu en fait, mais…

…  
Une seconde, je suis en train de faire quoi, là ?

Je retire rapidement ma main de ses cheveux, tandis que mes joues s'embrasent. Pourquoi… Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça, moi ? Je dois pas être bien… Je dois vraiment pas être bien.

Et pourtant, avoir Karkat à côté de moi comme ça, pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras… Sentir son souffle chaud sur ma poitrine, ses mains sur mon dos… Je sais pas. J'aimerais le garder contre moi comme ça pour toujours, pouvoir le réconforter à chaque fois que ça ne va pas, être là quand il a besoin de moi. Bien sûr, ça vaut aussi pour mes autres amis, je veux pouvoir les aider s'il leur arrive un truc, mais… avec Karkat, c'est spécial.

C'est pas pareil. C'est plus fort.  
J'ai encore un peu du mal à cerner ce que c'est, ce que j'avais voulu dire plus tôt mais qui m'avait échappé lorsque j'avais voulu mettre un nom sur ce sentiment.

Mais revenons au moment présent… Karkat n'a pas l'air de bouger, est-ce qu'il dort toujours ? J'ai le cœur qui cogne contre ma poitrine, et impossible de le calmer maintenant. Je n'ose pas bouger d'un millimètre, de peur de le réveiller, mais au bout d'un moment – bon sang, stupide cœur, tu vas finir par te calmer, oui ?! – je commence à avoir des fourmis dans mon bras, passé autour de lui. J'essaie de bouger le plus lentement possible, pour me dégager à peine un peu de son étreinte.

Mais soudain, les mains du troll dans mon dos se resserrent, ses bras m'attirent un peu plus vers lui. Oh non, je l'ai quand même pas réveillé, si ? Ou alors il bouge pendant son sommeil ?

…

Je me dis qu'en fait, s'il est conscient en faisant ça, ce serait peut-être mieux. Ça voudrait dire qu'il veut que je reste, qu'il a besoin de moi. Que j'ai réussi, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, à le réconforter, à prendre un peu de sa tristesse. Peut-être aussi, qu'il est heureux que je sois avec lui, autant que j'apprécie de l'avoir contre moi en ce moment, malgré les circonstances.

Je déglutis, n'ose pas trop parler, mais finalement je murmure, le plus bas possible :

« Karkat… tu dors ? »

Il me répond tout aussi doucement, se rapprochant encore plus de moi, appuyant doucement sa tête contre ma poitrine, son souffle traversant les fibres de mon t-shirt pour venir réchauffer ma peau. Je retiens ma respiration alors qu'il prononce ces mots qui semblent figer le temps – à moins que ce ne soit mon cœur qui se soit finalement arrêté de battre, ces quelques centièmes de seconde où je l'entends m'appeler, pour la première fois, par mon prénom.

« John… pars pas. S'il te plait. »

Le ton de sa voix me brise le cœur en même temps qu'il le réchauffe.  
Karkat veut que je reste.  
Ça veut dire qu'il va mal.  
Qu'il va vraiment, vraiment mal.

Mais…  
Pourquoi je peux pas empêcher une partie de moi d'être un peu – juste un tout petit peu – content ?

Je resserre mon étreinte, plus fort encore qu'avant.

« Je suis là, je murmure. Je m'en vais nulle part. »

Il reste un moment sans bouger, et finalement ses mains crispées sur mon t-shirt se relâchent, tandis que je l'entends pousser un long soupir – de soulagement ?  
J'attends encore un peu qu'il se soit calmé pour ajouter, timidement :

« Mais ce serait pas très bien de dormir tout habillés. On se lève juste le moment de mettre un pyjama, d'accord ? »

Il hésite un peu puis hoche doucement la tête sans la relever vers moi, tandis qu'il desserre ses bras pour me laisser me relever. Me libérant quelques pénibles instants de sa chaleur, je me dirige vers son armoire pour tâtonner, dans le noir, à la recherche de ce qui pourrait ressembler à un pyjama. Je finis par trouver quelque chose, mais soupire doucement.

« Pourquoi je trouve que des bas de pyjama ? Tu les ranges où tes hauts ?  
- J'en mets pas, répond-il tout doucement. Trop chaud sinon. »

Je soupire une nouvelle fois avant de déposer un pantalon en toile sur ses genoux, puis de me tourner et commencer à me changer, un peu gêné de faire ça avec Karkat juste derrière moi, même s'il fait sombre. Je retire rapidement mon t-shirt avant d'attraper un sweatshirt dans son armoire et de l'enfiler par-dessus ma peau nue. Je risque d'avoir un peu chaud avec ça, mais je serais trop gêné de dormir torse nu avec Karkat à côté… À nouveau.

Surtout que lui aussi est torse nu, du coup.  
Je déglutis en revenant vers lui, les joues en feu. Il détourne le regard, apparemment tout aussi gêné que moi, mais ne fait rien pour me rejeter. C'est même plutôt le contraire, il semble attendre ma présence. Je ne le fais pas patienter plus longtemps et me rallonge en silence à côté de lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille. Il hésite un peu au début, puis finit par faire de même, et revient se nicher contre moi, sa joue posée contre ma poitrine.

Il faut une bonne dizaine de minutes au moins à mes joues pour refroidir et à mon cœur pour se calmer totalement, après quoi le sommeil ne tarde pas à m'envahir. Une fois qu'on est habitué, c'est vraiment apaisant d'être allongé comme ça, dans les bras de Karkat, à écouter sa respiration calme…

…  
Pourvu que cette nuit ne finisse jamais.

...

...

* * *

**Note d'Aku :** Et voilà, juste quand les choses commencent à s'améliorer : coup de théâtre et revirement dramatique. On est méchantes, hein ? (Comment ça surtout moi ?) Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, mais bon, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.  
Une petite review ? :3


	8. Chapter 8

_Curiosity Killed the Karkat_

Part 08

...

**John**

Le lendemain matin, c'est moi qui me réveille en premier. Je tourne un peu la tête vers le bureau de Karkat pour apercevoir l'heure sur son réveil. Il est un peu plus de neuf heures. Je referme les yeux. On est en vacances, je n'ai donc pas à me lever tôt. Je me cale un peu mieux contre Karkat, sans trop bouger pour ne pas le réveiller, et profite de ce moment entre le sommeil et l'éveil, entre l'air frais du matin et la peau chaude de Karkat.

Il ne tarde malheureusement pas à se réveiller, un quart d'heure plus tard, et je m'éloigne alors doucement de lui, de quelques centimètres seulement, afin de le laisser se réveiller sans trop le choquer. Ça a l'air de marcher, car pour une fois il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup paniquer en me trouvant dans son lit. Je laisse mon regard croiser le sien pour lui montrer que je suis bien réveillé de mon côté, mais il ne tarde pas à se redresser, les joues légèrement rosies.

Je m'assieds à mon tour, cherche quelque chose à dire, mais finalement je préfère me taire, attendant que mon ami troll prenne la parole.

« Pour… Pour hier…  
- C'est bon – je l'arrête. T'inquiète pas, on n'a pas besoin d'en parler. Je comprends. »

Il hoche la tête en guise de remerciement. Je lui souris avant d'attraper mes lunettes posées sur le matelas – c'était dangereux, ça, si elles avaient été cassées pendant la nuit j'aurais pas été mal ! Bon, j'ai une paire de rechange, mais…

J'attrape ensuite mes vêtements par terre, et jette un petit coup d'œil à Karkat, qui s'est retourné, comme pour m'indiquer que je peux me rhabiller tranquille. Je m'exécute en vitesse, parce que je suis quand même un peu gêné malgré tout, et aussi à cause du froid qui me glace à peine mon sweatshirt retiré, et reste sur moi après, malgré mon t-shirt. J'hésite à remettre le sweat de Karkat, c'est qu'il tient bien chaud, il est confortable en plus. Je finis par m'exécuter, vaincu par le froid.

Lorsque je me retourne, je vois que Karkat s'est également changé.

« Je vais aller déjeuner au réfectoire, tu veux m'accompagner ? Je demande.  
- J'ai pas très faim. »

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils.

« Mais t'as rien mangé depuis hier. Faut que t'avales au moins quelque chose. »

Il pousse un long soupir, mais le petit hochement d'épaules qui suit me fait comprendre qu'il accepte. Je finis d'enfiler mes chaussures, mais Karkat m'arrête avant que j'aie pu ouvrir la porte.

« Attends, tu comptes y aller comme ça ?  
- Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

Il désigne son sweatshirt, et je grimace.

« J'ai froid ! Tu peux pas me le prêter, au moins le temps du petit déjeuner ?  
- T'es malade ? Les autres vont voir que c'est à moi !  
- On s'en fiche, c'est pas comme si ça voulait dire quelque chose ! T'aurais très bien pu me le prêter hier avant que je parte. En plus, j'ai pas le temps de passer par ma chambre, si on se dépêche pas, le self va être fermé. »

Je ne le laisse pas imaginer d'autres arguments, sortant sans attendre dans le couloir. Je l'entends grommeler derrière moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de noter intérieurement qu'en temps normal il aurait hurlé un peu plus. Le voir si calme, c'est pas normal.

Un vent violent nous frappe à peine sortis du bâtiment, et c'est presque en courant que nous atteignons le réfectoire. Comme prévu en ce début de vacances, il n'y a pas grand-monde, et nous passons sans faire la queue. Je regarde Karkat remplir son plateau sans beaucoup d'entrain, puis nous nous dirigeons vers les tables où j'aperçois nos amis. Je suis un peu surpris de les voir tous, surtout un samedi matin… En me rapprochant, je vois qu'ils ont presque tous fini de manger. Est-ce qu'ils attendaient de voir si on allait arriver ?

Une fois à quelque pas de la table, je vois Terezi se relever et renifler bruyamment dans le vide… Avant de faire un graaaand sourire à Karkat, se retenant de rire. Ce dernier se fige sur le coup, tandis que mon regard passe de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre.

Finalement, quand on s'assoit, Sollux prend la parole.

« Hé… On a appris pour ton lusus. Ça va, tu tiens le coup ? »

Karkat répond d'un hochement de tête gêné, avant que Terezi ne le devance :

« Oh, t'inquiète pas… Dit-elle d'un ton mystérieux. Egbert l'a déjà _bieeeen_ consolé… ! »

Elle passe sa main devant sa bouche pour contenir son rire, indifférente au regard assassin que Karkat lui jette sans qu'elle ne puisse le voir. Moi, je me contente de la fixer, abasourdi.

« Quoi ? Comment tu s… »

Karkat m'arrête avec un coup de pied dans le genou, et je me rattrape aussitôt :

« J'veux dire, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Je… Je l'ai juste croisé avant de venir ce matin !  
- Oh, John, me coupe Gamzee, il est pas à Karkat ce sweat ?  
- Honk ! »

Karkat se frappe le visage des deux mains, tandis que je me contente de devenir écarlate, laissant mon cerveau s'envoler loin, loin d'ici. Quelques commentaires suivent, que je ne suis pas en état d'écouter, réveillé seulement une dizaine de secondes plus tard par la voix douce, mais ferme d'Aradia – je l'entends pas souvent parler, mais quand elle le fait généralement tout le monde se tait.

« Allez, laissez-les un peu tranquilles. Karkat est en train de vivre un truc difficile, l'oubliez pas. »

Terezi croise les bras avec un « pff ! » et une moue visiblement mécontente, mais se tait néanmoins en même temps que les autres. Je soupire avant de m'attaquer à mon petit déjeuner, jetant un petit coup d'œil discret vers Karkat. Tout ce remue-ménage aura au moins eu l'effet de lui redonner un peu l'appétit, on dirait. Mes épaules se relâchent un peu, me faisant réaliser ainsi qu'elles étaient tendues – depuis quand ?

Le petit déjeuner terminé, et après que je sois retourné dans ma chambre pour prendre une douche et me changer, nous nous retrouvons tous et parvenons à traîner Karkat avec nous en ville. Les rues sont déjà parsemées de guirlandes et de lumières depuis un bon moment, mais le jour de Noël s'approchant de plus en plus, les décorations ne font qu'augmenter.

Sur l'idée de Jade, nous faisons un tour au marché de Noël, en nous arrêtant à chaque nouveau stand le temps que les filles s'extasient devant chaque bricole. Les trolls, surtout, semblent fascinés par le décor, qui d'après eux est très différent de leur façon de fêter Noël – enfin, peu importe le nom bizarre qu'ils donnent à leur équivalent de cette fête et que j'ai depuis longtemps oublié.  
Je profite de la vue des magasins pour réfléchir à un cadeau à acheter à Karkat, le seul qu'il me reste à trouver. Ce dernier, de son côté, reste collé à Gamzee pour l'empêcher de s'en aller toutes les cinq minutes pour observer chaque machin brillant devant lequel il passe, et de se perdre par la même occasion.

Plus tard, nous nous réfugions tous dans un café, plus pour échapper au froid que par soif.

« C'est dommage qu'il ne neige pas, quand même, je dis en sirotant mon chocolat chaud.  
- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment Noël sans neige, répond Rose.  
- Je croyais que t'en avais marre de voir de la neige, fait alors Dave. À force d'en voir partout chez toi, et tout.  
- Que j'aie parfois envie de changement ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas ça.  
- Attendez, les coupe Kanaya. Je croyais que vous étiez frère et sœur. Il me semblait que les fratries humaines vivaient sous le même toit. Ou alors est-ce une nouvelle forme d'ironie ?  
- Non, fait Jade, Dave est le demi-frère de Rose !  
- Et tant mieux, ajoute Rose. Sans offense, Dave, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir apprécié de vivre avec ton frère et ses passions douteuses. Ne le prends pas mal.  
- T'inquiète, sœurette. J'aurais pas non plus aimé vivre dans un trou paumé au milieu de la forêt. »

Une fois sortis du café, nous retournons voir les stands. Marchant à l'arrière avec Karkat, Gamzee et Kanaya, j'entends cette dernière soupirer.

« Je ne comprends plus rien. Le concept humain de famille m'a toujours dépassée. Tout comme cette idée de se réunir pour Noël entre individus partageant les mêmes liens sanguins.  
- Et vous ? Je demande alors. Vous fêtez Noël comment, du coup ?  
- Eh bien, rien d'aussi… flashy qu'ici. Nous décorons juste notre nid avec notre lusus, et… »

Elle s'arrête soudain, jetant un regard gêné en direction de Karkat.

« Désolée, je voulais pas…  
- Garde ta putain de pitié pour toi, grogne-t-il. Et puis mon lusus est pas encore mort, que je sache.  
- Je m'excusais seulement pour mon manque de tact. Ce n'était pas la peine de t'énerver.  
- Allez, allez, vous disputez pas…  
- Toi, on t'a rien demand… PUTAIN DE BORDEL GAMZEE ! DESCENDS DE CE SAPIN ! »

Je reste seul avec Kanaya, tandis que Karkat accourt en hurlant vers son ami, qui vacille dangereusement entre les branches de l'arbre où il est perché, une main tendue vers l'étoile « miraculeuse » qui en décore la cime.

...

Après plusieurs heures à parcourir les ruelles animées, à goûter à tout ce qui pouvait se vendre comme nourriture sur le marché ou presque, et à admirer les décorations de la ville, nous finissons par rentrer à l'internat en milieu d'après-midi. Je propose à Karkat d'aller réviser dans ma chambre s'il n'a rien à faire, et après que j'aie un peu insisté, il finit par accepter.

Pas que j'aie la moindre envie de passer mon weekend à bosser, mais j'ai pas trop envie de laisser Karkat tout seul. J'ai peur qu'il se remette à déprimer si je fais ça.

Nous commençons nos devoirs de vacances, Karkat m'aidant à comprendre les points que je n'avais pas saisis. Après environ une heure, je commence à décrocher, et on décide de s'arrêter là – Karkat a l'air aussi fatigué que moi, probablement d'avoir dû surveiller Gamzee toute la journée pour qu'il ne refasse pas quelque chose de dangereux.  
On reste tout de même dans ma chambre, assis autour de la table basse, peu désireux de retourner dans le froid hivernal de sitôt. On reste dans le silence un bon moment, le temps que je rassemble assez de courage pour oser aborder Karkat :

« Dis… Tu… Tu vas mieux ?  
- De quoi tu parles ? Tu me demandes si je me sens mieux maintenant que j'ai plus à m'inquiéter pour cet abruti de drogué de Gamzee qui disparaît dès qu'on détourne les yeux trois putains de secondes ? Parce que la réponse est non.  
- Oh… Mais je voulais dire… Pour ton lusus… »

Il reste longtemps silencieux avant de répondre.

« J'en sais trop rien.  
- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?  
- Non. Il en faudrait beaucoup pour venir à bout de cet enfoiré de râleur increvable. Il va s'en remettre. Mais… »

Je le vois hésiter, et répète le dernier mot pour le faire continuer.

« J'pense que… J'dois être un peu frustré de pas pouvoir aller le voir. Au moins pour m'excuser.  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas ta faute !  
- Pas sûr que lui le pense. »

Je m'apprête à protester, mais il me fait taire en reprenant presque aussitôt :

« De toute façon, j'peux pas aller le voir. Même si je pouvais le voir, c'est pas comme si je pouvais vraiment comprendre un mot de ce que cet enfoiré me dira. Donc pas la peine de s'emmerder à imaginer la réponse. Fin de la discussion. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il range ses affaires et sort de ma chambre. J'y reste seul, plongé dans mes pensées, pendant un bon moment. Avant de finir par me lever et me diriger vers mon ordinateur, ouvrant mon pesterchum.

J'ai des gens à harceler.

...

Le lendemain, après une nuit passée à enchaîner sur pester des discussions qui resteront secrètes à jamais et une matinée passée à rattraper les heures de sommeil ainsi perdues, je me prépare pour ma journée et vais retrouver mes amis au réfectoire pour le repas de midi.

Karkat nous rejoint en dernier, et je fais signe à tout le monde de se taire. Il nous fixe l'air suspicieux, mais ne dit rien. Les autres partent rapidement après, et je reste seul avec Karkat le temps qu'il mange son repas. À la sortie du réfectoire, enfin, je l'arrête.

« Quoi ? Demande-t-il, énervé comme à son habitude.  
- Hmm, on a… un p'tit truc pour toi, en fait. »

Il fronce les sourcils, pas très rassuré. Je fais la moue à son expression – pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'attend toujours au pire dès que j'ai une idée ?

Je l'entraîne avec moi par le bras, jusqu'à la sortie du lycée, ignorant ses protestations. Là, il s'arrête de hurler en voyant tout notre petit groupe d'amis réuni, et les fixe avec méfiance.

« C'est quoi ce plan ?  
- Fais pas cette tête, dit Sollux en remettant ses lunettes en place. Pour une fois ça devrait te plaire.  
- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?  
- Oh, Karkat ! S'exclame Jade. Arrête un peu de râler ! On a un cadeau pour toi !  
- Hein ? »

Ma sœur attrape son sac et commence à fouiller dedans.

« Tiens ? C'est bizarre, j'étais sûre de… Hmmm ?  
- Oh mon Dieu, je commence, me dites pas que vous avez laissé Jade garder le billet.  
- Hein, quoi ? Fait Karkat. Quel billet ?  
- Taisez-vous ! J'arrive pas à me concentrer pour me rappeler où je l'ai… Ah ! Là, le voilà ! »

Elle sort sa main de son sac, levant fièrement le bout de papier en l'air.

« Bordel est-ce que quelqu'un va finir par m'expliquer ?! Hurle Karkat. »

C'est Kanaya qui parle la première, se tournant vers lui.

« On en avait marre de te voir déprimer comme ça, alors on s'est cotisés pour te payer le train pour que tu ailles voir ton lusus.  
- QUOI ?!  
- Putain sérieux arrête de hurler, soupire Sollux. J'ai participé à la cotisation, alors sois gentil et au moins n'aggrave pas ma migraine permanente avec tes cris.  
- Tu peux aller te faire foutre avec ta migraine ! J'en veux pas de votre compassion !  
- OBJ3CT1ON ! S'écrie Terezi. Qui a parlé de compassion ?! C'est pas un cadeau, c'est un prêt ! Avec un taux d'intérêt de 150% !  
- Qui accepterait un taux aussi ridicule ?! Hurle Karkat encore plus fort.  
- Elle plaisante, dit Aradia. On te l'offre, ton billet. On comprend tous ce que ça fait d'être séparé de son lusus, et de pas pouvoir le voir même quand on s'inquiète. En plus, t'es notre ami, on veut pas te voir triste comme ça.  
- Personnellement, je m'en fous, ajoute Sollux. Je le fais seulement parce qu'Aradia me l'a demandé. Et pour ton information, c'est Egbert qui au eu l'idée. Si tu veux te plaindre, plains-toi à lui. »

Karkat s'arrête de crier, se tournant vers moi, furieux.

« Écoute, lui dis-je, je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça dans ton dos, mais… T'avais vraiment pas l'air bien, et je pense que ça te fera du bien d'aller voir ton lusus. »

Il cherche quoi dire, mais Gamzee vient abattre une main puissante dans son dos.

« Allez, bro, écoute les voix en toi qui te guident vers le miracle. Les messies ont voulu que tu reçoives ce billet, tu peux pas aller contre ta destinée. Honk ! »

Karkat se dégage de son ami, et grommelle une série d'insultes incompréhensibles avant de soupirer, vaincu.

« Vous faites vraiment chier, grogne-t-il.  
- Allez, je fais, arrête de te plaindre et dépêche-toi d'y aller !  
- Oui, dis Jade. Et toi aussi, John, dépêche-toi ! »

Je la fixe sans comprendre. Elle me fait un grand sourire, tandis que Rose vient déposer un deuxième billet dans mes mains.

« Ça, c'est de notre part à nous trois, dit-elle en désignant Dave et ma sœur. On s'était dit que tu ne voudrais pas laisser Karkat partir tout seul.  
- Hein ? Mais… !  
- Hé, tu vas pas faire d'histoires toi aussi, hein ? Fais Jade en riant.  
- Je… Mais je sais pas si Karkat va être d'accord…  
- Bien sûûûûr qu'il est d'accord, soupire Terezi. Pas besoin de le _voir _pour le savoir ! »

Je regarde Karkat pour voir si c'est vrai. Il détourne le regard, gêné, mais ne répond rien. Un petit sourire se trace sur mes lèvres.

« Ouah… Ben, merci alors ! »

Mes deux amis et ma sœur me sourient, puis Dave vient me donner une tape dans le dos.

« Allez, grouillez-vous d'y aller, cette petite scène émouvante commence à être un peu trop longue, là.  
- Haha, d'accord. »

Je remercie tout le monde une dernière fois, avant de partir avec Karkat en direction de la gare. Je le regarde marcher devant moi, sans cesser de sourire. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir des amis pareils. Et je suis vraiment content de m'être fait tous ces nouveaux amis, cette année. Rien de tout ça n'aurait été possible si je n'avais pas été mis avec Karkat pour l'exposé d'Histoire. S'il n'avait pas été là, j'aurais pas connu tout ça.

J'espère qu'il va finir par le comprendre lui aussi, quand il aura vu son lusus.

J'suis vraiment heureux de l'avoir rencontré.

* * *

**Karkat**

Il nous faudra une bonne vingtaine de minutes en comptant le bus pour rejoindre la gare.

Vingt minutes que je passe encore sous le choc, peinant à vraiment assimiler le fait que… que oui, que John a vraiment fait ça pour moi. Qu'il a réussi à faire en sorte que tous les trolls…

J'hésite encore entre le serrer dans mes bras et lui hurler dessus lorsque l'on monte dans le train, qui nous attend sur le quai de la gare. Eh putain, heureusement qu'ils avaient bien calculé leur coup d'ailleurs, parce que dix minutes après, ce dernier s'en va, nous emmenant dans ma ville natale, à… quatre heures de là.

Je hausse à cette réflexion un sourcil en direction d'Egbert, assis à ma droite, côté couloir. Celui-ci me fait un grand sourire de débile, aussi rayonnant qu'un putain de soleil.  
Et qui réchauffe mon putain de cœur.  
Bordel.  
Je grogne.

« Et t'as prévu quoi pour les quatre heures de voyage ?  
- Qu… QUATRE HEURES ?! »

Un deuxième sourcil qui se hausse.  
Puis les deux qui se froncent.

« BAH OUI QUATRE HEURES CRÉTIN ! TU T'ATTENDAIS À QUOI, EXACTEMENT, HEIN ?!  
- Mais… mais je savais pas moi ! Et puis arrête de gueuler tu…  
- NON J'ARRÊTERAI PAS DE GUEULER ! PAS TANT QUE TU M'AURAS PAS CERTIFIÉ QUE T'AS BIEN PRIS QUELQUE CHOSE POUR QU'ON S'OCCUPE PENDANT CES QUATRE PUTAINS D'HEURES BORDEL DE MERDE ! »

Je le vois baisser piteusement les yeux et pousse un soupir à en fendre les rails du train.  
Mais quel crétin.  
Sérieux, mais quel crétin.  
On va faire quoi, maintenant, hein ?

« Dis-moi au moins que t'as une idée. Ou j'te bouffe.  
- Héhé, j'te crois pas !  
- Tu veux vraiment parier ? »

Mon grognement menaçant achève de le convaincre. Rebaissant la tête, il observe ses chaussures pendant un très, très long moment – bien cinq minutes.  
Finalement il relève la tête, les yeux à nouveau brillants de la joie d'avoir trouvé une idée – stupide, à n'en pas douter.

« On a qu'à jouer à se poser des questions ! »

Question stupide ? Check.  
Crétin débile assis à côté de moi ? Check.  
Soupir théâtral poussé ? Check.

« T'avais rien de mieux ?  
- Eh, oh, ça va hein, trouve quelque chose si tu préfères ! »

Mouais.  
Sauf que je suis bien obligé d'admettre que là, à l'instant, à part l'assommer et dormir à mon tour, je n'ai pas grand-chose de mieux.  
Je pousse un soupir et lui fait signe de commencer. Après quelques secondes d'intenses réflexions où je peux presque voir son cerveau fumer, il finit par lancer :

« C'est quoi ton fruit préféré ?  
- Toute cette réflexion pour ça ? Hé ben… »

Une moue faussement agacée plus tard, je lui réponds :

« Je sais pas trop. Les fraises, les poires… ou la mangue, peut-être.  
- Wouah… pourquoi ces fruits-là ?  
- C'est pas censé être une question chacun ?  
- Ah oui, désolé, héhéhé ! »

Je roule des yeux, avant de lancer du bout des lèvres, une question que je regretterai toute ma vie certainement.  
Et je n'exagère pas.

OK bon peut-être un peu.

« Ton film préféré ? »

Après peut-être une demi-heure à l'entendre me parler en long, en large et en travers d'un film appelé Con-Air (sérieux, c'est quoi ce nom débile ?!), à me résumer le film, puis me le détailler, me parler des personnages, du jeu d'acteur, du scénario, des scènes, des décors, des accessoires et de tout le reste, je décide que mon supplice a largement assez duré.  
Je le force à se rassoir alors qu'il est en train de me filmer une scène débile à propos d'une gamine et d'un lapin, sors mon mp3 et mes écouteurs d'une poche et lui en tends un.

« Euh…  
- Soit tu le prends, soit tu te tais et tu patientes les trois heures et quelques de voyage qui restent en silence. Vu ? »

Il acquiesce doucement en déglutissant et attrape l'écouteur, qu'il enfonce dans son oreille.  
Cherchant un peu dans mon répertoire de musique, je lance une lecture aléatoire assez calme, qui évitera de lui bousiller les tympans.  
Le premier qui dit que j'écoute ma musique trop fort, je le tabasse.

Sitôt la liste de lecture lancée, Egbert se calme presque drastiquement. Il est presque immobile, les yeux fermés, le visage tranquille, tout à la musique qui passe dans les écouteurs qui nous relient.  
Je me surprends à reluquer son visage sans aucune gêne, scrutant chaque détail de sa peau.

Je n'osais pas trop me focaliser dessus, mais plus j'y pense, plus il est…  
Plus je le trouve attirant, en fait.  
Bon, dans un sens, si je le prenais pour un kismesis avant, c'est pas pour rien non plus, il a quand même pas mal pour plaire. Outre ces immenses yeux bleus qu'on aperçoit derrière ses lunettes, il a la peau toute blanche, un beau sourire – même s'il a quelques dents en avant – et … eh bien, en général, un beau visage quoi.  
Des fois je me demande si…

Je relève brusquement la tête en le voyant bouger un peu pour se positionner de manière confortable, prenant tout à coup conscience que mon visage était peut-être un peu près du sien. Je détourne le regard tandis que mes joues se parent d'un beau rouge cerise à la brûlure que j'ai ressentie.

Brûlure qui ne s'arrange pas tandis que les souvenirs d'hier soir refluent dans ma tête.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai fait ça. Que j'ai… j'ai osé lui demander de rester près de moi. De ne pas m'abandonner.  
Je n'avais jamais demandé ça à personne.  
Parce que j'avais trop peur.

Peur de me faire rejeter.  
Peur qu'on se moque de moi.  
Peur de tout perdre, encore et encore.  
Pourquoi cette fois-ci je n'ai pas eu peur alors ?

Non…  
Je ne dirai pas que j'ai pas eu peur.  
En fait, j'étais même mort de trouille, quand j'y repense.  
Ça me terrorisait, de lui dire ça. De lui demander ça.  
Mais j'ai décidé quand même de le faire.  
Parce que…

Parce qu'au fond de moi, je sentais que je pouvais le faire.  
Que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

...

J'ouvre les yeux un peu plus tard, lorsque je sens quelque chose frapper contre ma cheville. Relevant la tête, je comprends en quelques secondes que je me suis endormi dans le train, bercé par la musique qui passait dans mes écouteurs.  
Et qu'Egbert, appuyé contre moi, la tête contre mon épaule, a fait de même.

La seule différence c'est que lui ne s'est pas réveillé.  
Parce que la mamie qui est en train de s'asseoir en face de nous a mis un coup de canne dans ma cheville, pas dans la sienne. Elle me fait un petit regard d'excuse avant de s'asseoir doucement sur la banquette en face de nous.

Et de darder un regard atrocement niais sur Egbert, toujours endormi contre mon épaule.  
Elle le regarde comme ça un petit moment avant de m'offrir son plus beau sourire édenté.

« Vous êtes vraiment mignons, vous deux ! C'est toujours choupinou, les petits couples comme ça. Vous faites une fugue d'amoureux ? Hihihihi ! »

Et elle part sur un petit rire digne d'une petite vieille de 96 balais.  
Inconsciente du fait que je suis à moitié en train de m'étrangler, le plus doucement et silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller mon compagnon endormi. Putain mais, mais elle… elle est sénile cette grand-mère c'est pas possible !  
C'est quoi leur délire à tous enfin ?! Bordel !

Il faut bien 10 minutes à la petite vieille pour se calmer – c'est-à-dire cesser de sourire comme une débile et même de partir en petit ricanements dès qu'elle nous voit, ou pire, quand Egbert bouge un peu dans son sommeil pour se blottir un peu plus contre moi… et me faire rougir par la même occasion. Après ça, elle s'endort. Comme une masse.

Ouah, c'est violent, le troisième âge, en fait.  
J'hésite à me rendormir, mais jetant un œil sur le panneau qui affiche les prochains arrêts, je décide de rester éveiller. Le nôtre est dans deux arrêts, c'est-à-dire un peu moins de vingt minutes. Vaut mieux éviter de rater l'arrêt, on aurait l'air cons.  
J'occupe donc mes pensées par la musique qui tourne encore dans mon appareil, les fréquents regards que je jette par la fenêtre, et ceux que je lance, plus appuyés, à John.

Il est mignon, quand il dort.  
Il l'est aussi quand il est réveillé, mais… différemment.  
Là, il est tout calme, tout détendu. Et silencieux.  
Ça change.  
Une mèche de cheveux barre son front d'une drôle façon, si attirante que je ne résiste pas à l'envie de passer un doigt dessus pour la replacer dans la masse de cheveux bruns qui recouvrent son crâne. Ils sont tout doux, c'est… étrange.

Je retire mon doigt comme si je m'étais brûlé en me rendant compte de ce que je fais.  
Une ou deux baffes mentales plus tard, j'attrape une main avec l'autre, fermement décidé à ne plus refaire ça. Manquerait plus qu'il se réveille et on aurait comme des problèmes.  
C'est pas comme si c'était pas déjà super bizarre, ce matin, au réveil…

…

Même… même si j'aimerais, vraiment, pouvoir dormir chaque nuit comme ça, avec lui.

Au bout de 15 interminables minutes, notre arrêt est annoncé.  
Je décide alors que mon compagnon a suffisamment dormi comme ça, et retournant la tête vers lui, je décide de le réveiller.  
Et puis c'est là que ma main désobéit à un ordre direct de mon cerveau.  
Sans que celui-ci comprenne trop pourquoi ou comment, elle se retrouve plongée dans la masse douce des cheveux d'Egbert, en train de caresser doucement sa peau. Je soupire et décide que, puisque la chose est commencée, autant la finir, et raffermissant un peu ma prise, j'appuie doucement sur son cuir chevelu à la manière d'un massage.

Au bout de quelques instants, je le sens remuer contre mon épaule, et chuchote doucement.

« Eh, Egbert. Réveille-toi, on est arrivés.  
- K-Karkat… ?  
- Tout juste. Et j'apprécierais que t'arrêtes de baver sur mon pull, je rajoute, sarcastique. »

Il se relève d'un bond, le rouge aux joues.  
Ahah mon pauvre, si tu savais…  
Deux ou trois minutes plus tard, on est descendus du train, dans la gare de ma ville natale. Je sens Egbert, à moitié réveillé derrière moi, attraper doucement le bas de mon pull.

« On va par où, maintenant ?  
- L'hôpital. »

Un silence.

« Je sais, ça. Mais c'est par où ?  
- Bah suis-moi, tu verras. »

Et je démarre. Il est bien obligé d'accorder son pas au mien, étant donné qu'il tient toujours le bas de mon pull, me suivant comme un poussin suivrait sa maman poule. C'est… un peu bizarre, comme chose. Je sais pas, ça me tord le ventre, quelque part.  
Enfin bref.

Il nous faudra une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour rejoindre les hauts bâtiments gris délavé qui servent d'hôpital. On aurait pu prendre le bus, mais c'est tellement chiant avec les billets et tout que j'ai préféré marcher.

Lorsqu'on entre dans l'hôpital, je me prends de plein fouet son odeur aseptisée, son silence de mort, ses murs blancs cassés. Je suis obligé de m'arrêter un instant, les yeux fermés, pour assimiler le choc.  
Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux. Je les déteste, même. Je ne supporte pas de me retrouver ici.

J'ai presque envie de faire demi-tour, de partir en courant me terrer dans un coin, quand je sens une petite main se glisser dans la mienne et la serrer fort – très fort.  
Un chuchotis, près de moi.

« Karkat… Je suis là, OK ? »

Je lui lance un regard – qui se veut colérique au départ, mais qui ne résiste pas à la tendresse qui habite les pupilles océans, et se transforme alors en détresse pure. Il me sourit doucement et sert un peu plus ma main.  
Je respire à fond, et reprends mon chemin jusqu'au bureau d'accueil, où j'annonce mon nom, celui de mon lusus. L'infirmière pianote un instant derrière son poste avant de m'annoncer la chambre – 413 – puis le chemin à suivre.

Hochant la tête, je la remercie du mieux que je peux dans mon état – c'est-à-dire presque mort de stress – et me lance dans un couloir, ma main toujours serrée dans celle de John, qui semble plus me guider que me suivre.  
Il nous faut prendre un ascenseur et nous perdre dans une espèce de labyrinthe de couloirs pour atteindre la partie de l'hôpital qui soigne les lusus. Le mien est dans une des dernières chambres du fond, certainement à l'abri des autres qui pourraient l'attaquer.

Mon ventre se serre terriblement, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait avec un étau, à cette pensée. Je sens mes larmes embuer mes yeux d'une lueur rouge, mais je déglutis et les ravale du mieux que je peux.  
Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de pleurer devant mon lusus.

Lorsqu'on arrive enfin devant la porte marquée de son nom, je sens la main de John serrer la mienne un peu plus fort. Tournant mon regard vers lui, je capte son sourire tendre et ses yeux brillants d'émotion.  
Il tend la main qui tient encore la mienne en direction de la porte.

« Vas-y en premier, d'accord ? »

Je hoche la tête, pousse la porte et entre lentement.  
Et aussitôt, j'ai envie de repartir.  
Seule la pensée que je n'en ai pas le droit me retient.

Mon lusus est couché d'une manière un peu bizarre sur un lit peut-être un peu trop petit pour lui. Sa carapace blanche est brisée en certains endroits, a été rafistolée à d'autres. J'aperçois une ou deux pattes bandées – sûrement cassées. Une de ses pinces – la plus grosse – est également bandée, en piteux état. Il a dû férocement se défendre.  
Je sens une longue traînée que je sais rouge couler sur ma joue, tandis que je murmure, la voix cassée :

« Papa Crab… »

Il relève la tête et fait une série de sifflements et de claquements de pince bizarres, qui, je le devine, indiquent qu'il est surpris.  
Tu m'étonnes, c'est un peu normal.  
Son mutant de fils qui se barre de son lycée le jour des vacances, fait quatre heures de train et vient le visiter à l'hôpital, j'imagine que celle-là, il s'y attendait pas.  
Je lui dirai de remercier John, plus tard.

John que j'entends, derrière moi. Je sais qu'il n'est pas entré, mais qu'il peut voir mon lusus d'où il est. Je crois que je ne lui avais jamais dit quelle apparence il avait. Bon bah pour le coup, voilà. Maintenant il sait. Haha.

Mon lusus fait quelques autres claquements de pince, et je comprends – ou en tout cas, crois comprendre – qu'il me demande de me rapprocher. Je le fais presque à contrecœur, bouffé par les remords jusqu'à la moelle.  
C'est ma faute, s'il est dans cet état. S'il a des pattes cassées, sa carapace fissurée. S'il est forcé de rester coucher parce qu'il peut plus marcher, s'il…

J'ai envie de disparaître sous terre, de me jeter par la fenêtre.  
Je n'aurais jamais dû naître.

J'arrive près de son lit les yeux déjà rouges de larmes qui débordent et dévalent et roulent et coulent, colorant mes joues d'un rouge tenace, ce rouge que je déteste tant, ce rouge qui l'a fait tant souffrir.  
Je ne parviens pas à soutenir son regard plus de trente secondes que je suis déjà en train de pleurer à gros sanglots comme un putain de larve qui est pas foutue de se retenir, essuyant mes larmes en même temps qu'elles coulent pour ne pas qu'il les voie – même si c'est déjà depuis longtemps peine perdue.  
Je me hais tellement…

« J's- Chuis désolé… chuis tellement, tellement désolé, je… je voulais pas que ça arrive, tu sais, je… t'aurais plutôt dû me laisser là où j'étais quand tu m'as trouvé, c'aurait été mieux… t'aurai pas eu à souffrir comme ça et… »

Une pince massive et emballée dans des kilomètres de bandes blanches m'arrête dans mon stupide monologue de débile. Je relève des yeux tremblants de larmes vers la tête de mon lusus, qui se contente de doucement tapoter mon épaule de sa pince avec un « Criiiik ! » sonore.

J'ai l'impression étrange que mon cœur se brise en même temps qu'il se répare.  
C'est…  
C'est tellement bizarre.  
Tellement étrange de se rendre compte, tout à coup, que l'on est entourés par des gens aussi formidables qu'on est nous-mêmes minables.

Quand je vois mon lusus, John et les autres… je n'en reviens pas d'à quel point j'ai de la chance.  
Je laisse tomber ma tête doucement sur ce qui sert d'épaule à mon lusus, colorant sa carapace immaculée du rouge qui me fait tant honte. Il se contente de lâcher des petits « criiik… » que je devine comme étant prévu pour me consoler. Au bout d'un moment néanmoins, il tapote à nouveau mon dos de sa pince pour attirer mon attention, avant de diriger cette dernière vers la présence toujours à la porte, qui nous regarde avec son éternel sourire de débile aux lèvres.

« Oh… »

Je souris malgré mes larmes.  
Séchant d'un revers de main ces dernières, je fais signe à John de s'approcher de nous, ce qu'il fait d'un pas hésitant, comme s'il n'avait pas sa place ici, alors qu'il le mérite plus que n'importe qui au monde.

« John, je te présente mon lusus, Papa Crab. Papa… voici John, John Egbert. C'est grâce à lui que je suis ici aujourd'hui.  
- Euh… bonjour monsieur. »

Il a lancé ça d'une voix mal assurée, comme s'il était…

Nerveux ? Mais pourquoi il serait nerveux ?

Il y a un long silence tandis que mon lusus détaille de la tête aux pieds mon compagnon, qui ne semble pas des plus à l'aise.  
Enfin, après un interminable moment de gêne, il pousse quelques petits « criiiks ! » visiblement contents tout en claquant ses pinces joyeusement.

Je fais un vague sourire à Egbert, toujours aussi paumé.

« Il te dit bonjour. Je crois qu'il est heureux de te rencontrer. »

John nous fait son meilleur sourire crétinement adorable et se rapproche encore un peu.

Nous passerons en tout et pour tout trois heures dans la chambre d'hôpital avec mon lusus, dans une atmosphère un peu plus détendue qu'au début, malgré que je ne puisse empêcher mon cœur de se serrer douloureusement à chaque fois que je vois un de ses bandages.  
Vers 18h et des brouettes, une infirmière vient nous rappeler à la réalité, nous annonçant que les heures de visites sont terminées et que nous devons laisser mon lusus se reposer.

J'acquiesce et laisse partir John devant, tandis que je fais mes aux revoirs à mon lusus. Au vu des billets de train que j'avais observés durant notre voyage, nous devrons repartir assez tôt demain, donc nous ne pourrons pas repasser le voir.  
Il ne semble pas contrarié par ce fait, se contentant de me faire un câlin à sa manière avant de me laisser partir à mon tour.

Je rejoins Egbert dans le couloir et nous retraversons l'hôpital de part en part jusqu'à en sortir. Une fois dehors, celui-ci se tourne vers moi et me lance d'un air candide.

« Euh… et maintenant ?  
- On va chez moi.  
- Ch-chez toi ? »

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Bah oui, chez moi. Qu'est-ce qui t'étonne ? Il est trop tard pour reprendre un train, donc on va passer la nuit chez moi. Un problème avec ça ?  
- Non non, c'est juste…  
- Juste quoi ? je fronce les sourcils.  
- Ben… je sais pas, me dire que je vais découvrir ta maison, là où tu as grandi… ça fait un peu bizarre. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel en prenant soin de détourner le regard, les joues un peu rouges. C'est vrai que quand on y pense… Enfin.  
Sur le chemin, je m'enquiers de ce qu'il souhaiterait manger. Comme il n'a pas vraiment de préférence et que je doute qu'il y ait grand-chose à manger, on se met d'accord pour une pizza, que je commande sitôt que nous arrivons. Une fois ceci fait – on a beau être dans une ville assez petite, il faut du temps pour cette pizza d'arriver – je lui propose de visiter un peu mon nid.

Cela ne prend pas longtemps, étant donné que ce dernier n'est pas très grand. Sur deux étages, il comporte le salon, la cuisine, le « bureau » de mon lusus et une salle d'eau au rez-de-chaussée, ainsi qu'une autre salle de bain et deux chambres – on devine les attributions – à l'étage. On pose nos affaires dans ma chambre à moi, avant de s'asseoir – lui sur mon lit, moi sur la chaise de mon bureau, qui supporte mon ordinateur fixe.

« Bon… euh… tu veux faire quoi ?  
- Comment ça ? me lance-t-il, un peu surpris.  
- Bah, à part manger une pizza, tu veux faire un truc de spécial ? Chais pas, regarder un film, par exemple ? »

Il réfléchit un instant puis sourit.

« Ouais, un film pourquoi pas ouais ! T'as quoi ?  
- Euh… »

Je suis en train de réfléchir à lui faire une petite liste des films que j'ai quand on sonne à la porte. Ah, sûrement la pizza. Je lui indique d'un doigt la collection de DVD qui repose dans le bas de ma bibliothèque avant de descendre répondre à la porte, l'argent en main.  
Lorsque je remonte, il a sorti presque toutes les boites – non, mais quel crétin… ! – et semble hésiter entre deux films.

Je pose le carton de la pizza sur ma table de nuit avant de m'approcher et de pointer le DVD qu'il tient dans la main gauche.

« Celui-là. L'autre je pense qu'il t'intéresserait moins. C'est une comédie romantique tragique.  
- Ah… je me demandais justement ce que c'était, je l'avais jamais vu.  
- Normal idiot, c'est un film troll. »

Il retourne s'asseoir sur mon lit tandis que je mets en route mon ordinateur. Le temps que celui-ci – une antique machine de guerre qui met quatre plombes à s'allumer – démarre, je lance un regard à John.  
Mouais, le connaissant…

« Tu veux peut-être déjà qu'on sorte les pyjamas et tout le reste ?  
- Hein ?  
- Bah au cas où, ça sera déjà fait, si on est trop crevés après.  
- Euh… ouais OK alors. »

Je me dirige vers mon armoire et en sort un sac de couchage que je lui envoie à la tête. Suivi par un bas de pyjama et – vu que monsieur est visiblement plus frileux que moi – un t-shirt. Je sors pour moi-même un autre bas de pyjama, et une fois sûr qu'il est retourné, je commence à me déshabiller.  
J'attends son « C'est bon ! » pour me tourner à nouveau, le découvrant flottant un peu dans mes vêtements. Bon sang.  
Il a l'air absorbé par le sac de couchage que je lui ai lancé avant. Je soupire et le lui prends des mains.

« Qu'est-ce que…  
- C'est un sac de couchage, crétin.  
- Un…  
- Oui, un sac de couchage. Quoi, tu comptais squatter à nouveau mon lit peut-être ? »

Je le vois tourner au rouge et en profite pour déballer et étaler par terre mon attirail, agrémenté d'un matelas en mousse que je retourne chercher dans le fond de mon armoire. Il a l'air un peu étonné par mon savoir-faire, alors je me contente de grogner :

« J'ai fait du camping avec mon lusus, plus jeune. Va mettre le CD dans l'ordi, au lieu de bailler aux corneilles tu veux ? »

Il s'exécute, et une fois que le film est lancé, il revient près de moi. On s'assied tous les deux sur mon lit, le carton de la pizza posé sur nos jambes tandis que l'on pioche chacun une part dedans.

Ayant pour ma part déjà vu le film – et le trouvant personnellement très peu intellectuel, se contentant d'explosions par-ci par-là – je passe plus de temps à me concentrer sur ma pizza et sur mon voisin que sur l'écran d'ordinateur.  
Il a l'air complètement captivé par l'histoire – pourtant inexistante – du film, contrairement à moi. C'est marrant, quand il est concentré comme ça, il a la bouche un peu entrouverte. On peut voir son nez frémir d'anticipation, ses yeux se plisser quand il comprend pas très bien un truc – ce qui arrive souvent.  
Même ses lèvres qui se relèvent doucement en un pseudo sourire, quand une scène l'amuse.  
Ses lèvres qui…

« Eh, Karkat tu te rends compte que… »

Il a tourné la tête vers moi, mais s'est arrêté en plein milieu de sa phrase quand il a croisé mon regard. Faut dire que je le fixe depuis bien cinq bonnes minutes, donc ça doit être un peu flippant, en fait.  
Mon cerveau ne fait même pas attention à la phrase qu'il a essayé de me transmettre une demi-seconde auparavant. Il est tout entier fixé sur ces pupilles d'océan qui sont plongées dans les miennes et font chavirer mon cœur.

J'avale ma salive un peu difficilement.  
J'ai comme une sorte de pulsion de tendresse qui est en train de tout ravager dans ma pauvre tête, et qui a l'air pas très loin de déconnecter totalement ce qui me reste de cerveau.  
Ma main se lève tout doucement pour venir se poser sur la joue de mon compagnon, que je sens frémir à ce contact. Il a même l'air d'hésiter à continuer de respirer.  
Je murmure, toujours perdu dans son regard.

« Je… tu… Merci, d'avoir fait tout ça. Vraiment, merci. C'est… enfin, c'est plus que tu l'imagines, tu sais. »

Il a l'air un peu surpris – juste l'espace d'un instant, comme s'il s'attendait à autre chose. Mais il se reprend bien vite et m'offre un de ses plus beaux sourires, comme une sorte de diamant qui illuminerait toute la pièce par sa simple apparition.  
Je sens mon ventre se tordre tandis qu'il me répond doucement, une lueur de tendresse dans son regard.

« De rien, Karkat. Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois heureux. »

Et il affirme, agrandit encore un peu son sourire, étirant ses lèvres jusqu'à ce que je voie ses dents blanches. Je souris doucement à mon tour.  
Je…  
Je ne sais pas si ce à quoi je pense est une bonne idée.  
En fait, quelque part dans ma tête, une petite voix est même en train de s'égosiller que c'en est une très mauvaise. Manque de bol, depuis quelque temps, cette petite voix-là, j'ai tendance à l'écouter de moins en moins.

Alors profitant qu'il soit si près, si beau, si heureux, profitant de l'instant présent, tout simplement, je me rapproche.  
Je caresse doucement sa joue de mon pouce, glisse l'autre main contre sa nuque, et comble la distance entre nous pour poser avec tendresse mes lèvres contre les siennes, les yeux fermés pour mieux goûter le baiser que je lui vole.

Je sais que c'est pas bien, que je ne devrais pas.  
Qu'il faudra que je m'arrête, que je m'excuse, qu'on sera gênés.  
Mais pour un instant, rien qu'un instant… faites que ce moment dure longtemps.


	9. Chapter 9

_Curiosity Killed the Karkat_

Part 09

...

**John**

Le voyage en train est passé assez vite, finalement.  
Enfin, c'est surtout que j'ai dormi presque tout le long, bercé par les légères secousses du train et par la musique de Karkat.

Une fois en ville, je suis mon ami de près. Je n'aimerais pas me perdre dans une ville inconnue, mais surtout, j'ai le sentiment qu'il a besoin que je sois là avec lui. C'est peut-être juste moi qui me fais des idées, Karkat n'est pas si fragile… Quoique, des fois je me le demande. Hier soir, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il se briserait totalement si je le laissais seul. Il agit toujours comme s'il était fort, comme s'il n'avait besoin de personne, mais je crois qu'il a juste peur de faire confiance aux gens.

Oui… En y repensant, c'est peut-être ça que j'espérais en le serrant dans mes bras. Qu'il puisse me faire confiance, venir me voir quand ça va mal, me faire part de ses émotions et de ses doutes sans rien me cacher. S'il pouvait me voir comme ça, je pense que je serais vraiment heureux.

Et… C'est peut-être un peu égoïste, mais… Si je pouvais être spécial pour lui, être la personne sur qui il puisse compter le plus…

…

...

Nous arrivons enfin devant l'hôpital après quelques minutes de marche. Dès la porte d'entrée passée, je vois le dos de Karkat se crisper tandis qu'il s'immobilise. Aussitôt, j'attrape sa main et la serre dans la mienne, lui rappelant doucement qu'il n'est pas tout seul. Il me jette un regard mécontent, mais son entêtement ne tarde pas à se désagréger lorsqu'il comprend que je ne le lâcherai pas. Je lui souris tendrement, serrant un peu plus sa main tremblante dans la mienne.

Il reste tendu tout le long du trajet jusqu'à la chambre de son lusus, sa main toujours dans la mienne tandis que je le suis à travers les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital. Une fois devant la porte, je le sens hésiter, et essaye de lui donner un peu de courage en lui souriant.

Il finit par entrer, fait quelques pas vers son lusus avant de s'arrêter. Je le vois trembler d'ici à la vue de son gardien, et l'appeler d'une voix brisée, comme un enfant. J'observe la réunion familiale avec émotion, même si je me dois de faire une petite parenthèse.

Son  
tuteur  
est un  
crabe  
géant.

...

...

...

Parenthèse faite, je regarde Karkat s'agenouiller devant le lit où repose son lusus, et je me retiens d'accourir vers lui lorsqu'il se met à fondre en larmes. Ma poitrine se serre à m'en faire mal lorsqu'il s'excuse, ses mots imbibés des larmes rouges que je peux voir couler d'ici sur ses joues et qu'il essaye tant bien que mal d'essuyer. Mais rapidement, son tuteur lève sa pince blessée et la dépose délicatement sur l'épaule du garçon, qui s'arrête presque aussitôt de pleurer pour relever la tête vers lui.

C'est moi, à présent, qui risque de pleurer à chaudes larmes devant la petite scène de plus en plus émouvante : Karkat qui laisse couler ses larmes sur l'épaule – la carapace – de son lusus, et ce dernier qui le réconforte comme un père aimant. C'est au moins aussi beau que la fin de Con-Air. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en les voyant ainsi tous les deux.

Après un moment, Karkat se tourne vers moi et me fait signe d'entrer pour me présenter à son « papa crabe » (au passage je sais pas si c'est un surnom ou pas, mais sorti de la bouche de Karkat c'est tout simplement a-do-rable). J'avance dans la pièce, soudain assez nerveux. Faut dire, outre le fait, je le précise à nouveau, que je suis en train de parler à un _énorme crabe humanoïde plutôt effrayant_, c'est aussi le tuteur de Karkat… J'sais pas, ça me met un peu mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression d'être le petit ami qu'on présente à son père, et d'attendre le verdict sur son opinion de moi – et les pinces tranchantes ne sont pas là pour me rassurer.

Je prends une grande inspiration – calme-toi, John ! Et puis c'est quoi cette métaphore de petit ami ?! N'importe quoi ! – et bafouille quelques mots devant le lusus, qui me fixe un bon moment, avant de me répondre par une série de bruits de claquements de mâchoire et de pinces.

« Il te dit bonjour, traduit Karkat. Je crois qu'il est heureux de te rencontrer. »

Je pousse un petit soupir de soulagement en entendant ça, et réponds par un grand sourire.

Nous restons un long moment dans la chambre d'hôpital, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Karkat s'occuper de son lusus, lui hurlant tantôt dessus pour le forcer à prendre ses médicaments (c'est qu'il a pas un caractère facile, le Papa Crab'… maintenant je vois d'où Karkat tient ça !), et se faisant tantôt consoler comme un petit garçon inquiet. On ne voit pas trop le temps passer et lorsque l'infirmière arrive pour nous faire partir à la fin de l'heure des visites (et je sais pas si vous avez déjà essayé de tenir tête à une infirmière troll, mais en tout cas moi j'en n'avais pas la moindre sorte d'envie, surtout qu'elle avait l'air encore pire que notre bibliothécaire au lycée, si c'est possible), je réalise que la nuit est tombée.

Et aussi, qu'on n'a pas du tout prévu quoi faire après.

« Euh… et maintenant ? Je demande timidement.  
- On va chez moi.  
- Ch-chez toi ? »

Mes joues se colorent alors que je fixe Karkat avec surprise. C'est vrai que… En fait, il doit habiter dans le coin. J'avais pas du tout pensé à ça, et je m'attendais certainement pas à visiter la maison de Karkat un jour – et encore moins aujourd'hui.

« Bah oui, chez moi, soupire Karkat. Qu'est-ce qui t'étonne ? Il est trop tard pour reprendre un train, donc on va passer la nuit chez moi. Un problème avec ça ?  
- Non, non, c'est juste…  
- Juste quoi ?  
- Ben… je sais pas, me dire que je vais découvrir ta maison, là où tu as grandi… ça fait un peu bizarre. »

Je détourne un peu le regard, gêné. Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble, sa maison… J'ai jamais vu une maison de troll, en fait, quand j'y pense. Bon, ça doit pas être trop différent des nôtres. Quoique… Il vit quand même avec un crabe. Hahaha.

...

Au final, à part une architecture un peu douteuse, la maison de Karkat n'est pas si étrange. Un peu vide, peut-être, mais ça change de chez moi, avec tous ces clowns – je veux dire, ces _arlequins_ – que mon père collectionne…  
Karkat me fait rapidement visiter. Je passe en me retenant de rire devant son frigo où un dessin de son lusus est accroché. C'est mignon. Karkat me tuerait si je lui en faisais la remarque, mais c'est mignon.

Après nous être mis en pyjama et avoir installé un sac de couchage pour moi, on mange devant un film. Il est très bien ce film d'ailleurs, je comprends pas pourquoi Karkat l'avait rangé tout au fond de son étagère. La pizza terminée, je continue de regarder, pris dans l'histoire. C'est au bout d'un moment quand, voulant faire un commentaire sur une des scènes-clé du film, je me tourne vers Karkat, que je remarque que ce dernier était en train de me fixer moi au lieu de l'écran d'ordinateur. Je réalise surtout qu'il est tout près, vraiment très près, avec sa manie de ne jamais porter de haut de pyjama.

À peine son regard croisé, j'oublie immédiatement ce que j'avais voulu dire, oubliant jusqu'au film qui est pourtant toujours en train de tourner. Mon regard passe de son visage à son torse, ne sachant pas trop où l'arrêter, trop attiré par l'un et l'autre.

Je le vois avancer doucement une main vers moi, la suis du regard sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne se poser sur ma joue, sa chaleur provoquant sur ma peau comme un frémissement de plaisir. Il ouvre la bouche, et mon regard ne parvient pas à se détacher de ses lèvres qui remuent doucement tandis qu'il s'adresse à moi.

« Je… tu… Merci, d'avoir fait tout ça. Vraiment, merci. C'est… enfin, c'est plus que tu l'imagines, tu sais. »

Je sens ma respiration se faire plus lente, comme pour mieux percevoir chaque mot que Karkat chuchote. J'entends toujours le film derrière, mais c'est devenu un bruit de fond, je ne saurais même pas dire s'il s'agit de musique ou de paroles. Il me faut un moment pour comprendre que c'est à moi que Karkat s'adresse, et aussi ce qu'il me dit. Avant qu'il ne parle, j'avais cru qu'il allait…

…  
Peu importe.

Je lui souris, sincèrement heureux à ses paroles. Je ne sais pas ce qui me réjouit le plus : avoir pu l'aider, ou ces mots de remerciement qu'il vient de m'adresser. Peut-être la combinaison des deux.

« De rien, Karkat, je lui réponds. Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois heureux. »

Il me sourit à son tour, un peu timidement, mais un sourire quand même, qui me réchauffe la poitrine. C'est vraiment étrange qu'un simple sourire puisse faire autant d'effet, quand on en voit pourtant des centaines d'autres tous les jours sans que ça ne nous fasse rien. Mais je comprends, maintenant. C'est parce que c'est Karkat. Parce que c'est lui, et qu'il me sourit à moi. Parce que c'est jamais pareil au final quand il s'agit de lui, et que je veux pas que ça soit pareil. Et ce sourire-là, il est rien que pour moi, et j'ai bien l'intention de le graver dans ma rétine pour ne jamais l'oublier.

Je ne cherche pas à bouger quand il se rapproche de mon visage ; en fait, je l'attends même avec impatience. Tous mes muscles se détendent à l'instant où ses lèvres atteignent enfin les miennes, à l'exception de ce crétin de cœur qui ne s'habituera jamais, et qui bat aussi fort que la première fois que Karkat m'a embrassé.

Mais ce baiser-là n'a rien à voir avec le premier. Je le sens à sa façon de caresser mes lèvres, de poser doucement ses crocs dessus sans chercher à me faire mal. Je pose une main sur son bras pour l'attirer un peu plus à moi, ouvre davantage la bouche pour l'inciter à approfondir le baiser, cherche sa langue de la mienne et la trouve aussitôt. Lui, laisse glisser sa main le long de ma joue, descendant jusqu'à mon épaule, s'attardant un peu sur mon cou alors que son autre main caresse les mèches de cheveux tombant sur le bas de ma nuque, m'arrachant un gémissement qui se perd dans sa bouche.

Je le surprends en posant ma main libre sur son épaule, le faisant basculer tout en douceur pour l'allonger sur le lit, au-dessus de moi. Je rouvre les yeux en faisant ça, jetant un bref coup d'œil vers l'écran d'ordinateur, qui affiche le générique du film. J'ai raté la fin. Peu importe. Je ne me souviens déjà plus de l'histoire.

Karkat lâche mes lèvres l'espace d'une seconde, pour respirer, ou me laisser respirer ; mais cette fois, c'est moi qui vais à leur encontre, peu disposé à les laisser s'éloigner des miennes plus longtemps. Je les mordille doucement à mon tour, forçant Karkat à rouvrir la bouche. Je m'arrête en touchant une de ses canines du bout de ma langue et frémis en en sentant le tranchant, mais ne peux m'empêcher de m'y attarder un moment.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on reste là à s'embrasser. Pas assez longtemps, en tout cas. Pourtant, c'est moi qui interromps le baiser, saisissant Karkat par les épaules pour le faire se reculer. Il laisse échapper un grognement frustré, et je dois faire un grand effort pour résister à la tentation de le laisser se rapprocher. J'aimerais l'embrasser plus, sentir encore son corps contre moi, mais je sens qu'il faut que je l'arrête avant de ne plus en avoir la force. Avant qu'on aille trop loin… parce que je l'aurais laissé faire. Pas la peine de me le cacher à ce stade. Pas la peine non plus de me cacher le fait que j'en aie envie.

Mais pas là. Pas comme ça. Pas sans savoir, sans être sûr…

Et je le regrette déjà en voyant ses yeux qui commencent à s'éloigner, à regarder ailleurs, n'osant plus fixer les miens. Je sais qu'il saura pas quoi répondre, et on va finir la soirée gênés, sans oser se parler ou se regarder, et demain on saura probablement pas quoi se dire non plus, mais tant pis : je lui demande quand même.

« Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? »

J'avais raison de penser que ça le gênerait. Aussitôt ma question posée, il semble se figer sur place, avant de se reculer pour finir assis au bout du lit. Je me redresse aussi pour être à la même hauteur, et le regarde sérieusement tout en m'expliquant.

« Tu avais dit que tu me détestais… Tu penses toujours la même chose, maintenant ?  
- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu… ? »

Je soupire, baissant les yeux. Mes joues brûlantes, je fixe les draps du lit, évitant le regard de Karkat, que j'imagine perdu. Je prends une grande inspiration pour essayer de me calmer avant de continuer :

« Je veux juste savoir ce que tu penses de moi. Et… Et sans ces histoires de kismesis, ou de moitiesprit, ou je ne sais quoi ! »

Je marque une petite pause, plus trop sûr de ce que je voulais dire. Je garde la tête baissée, n'osant pas croiser son regard, même si ça me tue de ne pas savoir quelle expression est affichée sur son visage en ce moment.

Je pige toujours pas totalement ces histoires de romance rouge ou romance noire, mais sincèrement je m'en fiche. Je veux pas de ça, c'est ça que j'essaie de dire à Karkat, même si je suis pas sûr qu'il me comprenne. Je veux pas d'un concept aussi basique, qu'on peut résumer à un seul de ces stupides quadrants.

« Moi, je… Karkat, je… »

Je m'arrête, incapable d'aller plus loin. Me relevant, je le laisse seul sur son lit, et vais me cacher sans attendre dans le sac de couchage installé par terre sans jeter un seul regard au jeune troll.

J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit ça.  
Et que j'ai failli dire _ça_.

Je reste sans bouger, essayant sans m'en rendre compte de ne pas respirer trop fort, jusqu'à ce que j'entende finalement Karkat se mettre dans son lit après plusieurs minutes de silence. Une fois sûr qu'il n'a pas l'intention de se relever, je me détends un peu, fermant les yeux, même si je n'arriverai probablement pas à dormir avant un bon moment.

Je sais même pas à quoi je m'attendais, au juste. J'aurais peut-être dû me taire. Maintenant, je suis mort de trouille. Je sais même pas s'il voudra m'adresser la parole demain, ni si j'oserai lui parler de mon côté.

Mais bon, on pouvait pas vraiment rester comme ça de toute façon, si ? En tout cas, moi, je peux pas. Pour ça que je devais lui poser la question. Faut que je sache ce qu'il pense de moi… Même si je sais qu'il me répondra pas, en tout cas pas comme ça, il est trop fier pour ça. Et même si j'ai super peur d'entendre sa réponse.

Avec un peu de chance, il fera comme si de rien n'était demain. Comme si on n'avait rien dit, comme si on n'avait rien fait. Et ce sera pas plus mal. Pour l'instant, en tout cas…

...

Finalement, j'aurai quand même un peu dormi ; mais pas beaucoup.

J'ai l'impression que Karkat est dans le même cas, vu les cernes qu'il a sous les yeux – sous-entendu encore plus que d'habitude. Je n'ai pas osé lui parler, lâchant juste un petit « bonjour » en me levant, auquel il a répondu par un hochement de tête gêné. On a pas trop traîné chez Karkat, juste le temps de ranger un peu et de nous rhabiller, puis on est allés prendre notre petit déjeuner à la gare parce qu'il n'y avait rien à manger chez lui – rien, à part un frigo rempli d'œufs de poisson. J'vous ai dit que son tuteur était un _crabe géant_ ? Même malgré les circonstances et la situation plus que gênante, je peux pas m'empêcher de rire intérieurement à chaque fois que j'y repense.

Bref, après ça on n'a pas eu beaucoup à attendre avant que notre train n'arrive. Cette fois, avant de partir, on a quand même fait un petit tour dans la presse de la gare. Je me suis acheté un magazine, et Karkat des grilles de mots croisés. Les premières heures de train s'écoulent dans un silence total. Je lis et relis ma revue sans trop d'intérêt. Faut dire que j'ai autre chose en tête, là. Je jette parfois des petits coups d'œil en direction de Karkat, mais n'ose pas lancer la conversation.

Finalement, je pose le magazine sur mes genoux et tourne ma tête vers la fenêtre, observant le paysage.

Il me faut deux bonnes minutes avant de réagir. Et d'ouvrir grand mes yeux et ma bouche d'émerveillement.

« Il neige ! »

Je me tourne vivement vers Karkat, oubliant totalement l'atmosphère tendue d'il y a quelques secondes, lui attrapant le bras en désignant la fenêtre pour le faire réagir.

« Karkat, regarde ! Il neige ! »

Il regarde à travers la vitre les flocons blancs tomber à foison, balancés par le vent, quelques-uns venant se déposer sur la fenêtre du train pour fondre aussitôt au contact du verre, laissant des petites gouttes d'eau sur elle.

« Ouais, c'est cool, dit-il simplement.  
- Quoi, ça te fait rien de plus que ça ?!  
- Je vois pas pourquoi je m'emballerais pour trois flocons qui tombent dehors.  
- Oh, t'es pas drôle ! »

Je le laisse dans son coin, collant mes deux mains à la vitre pour observer le paysage. S'il continue de neiger comme ça, on pourrait même avoir de la neige pour Noël. On pourra faire des batailles de boules de neige, et tout !

Je frétille d'impatience à cette idée.

Les années passées, comme ça tombait toujours pendant les vacances, je n'avais jamais personne d'autre que Jade pour jouer avec moi dans la neige. On s'amusait bien, mais je regrettais toujours de pas avoir d'autres amis pour jouer avec moi. Dave et Rose habitaient tous les deux très loin – en fait, avant d'entrer au lycée, je les avais jamais rencontrés en vrai, on s'était seulement connus via pesterchum – et il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres enfants dans notre quartier.

Du coup, je suis vraiment content de m'être fait autant d'amis cette année.

Je pose mon front contre la vitre glacée en souriant. Ce Noël va être super. On va s'échanger des cadeaux, on fêtera le réveillon tous ensemble… Oh, on pourrait même se passer quelques films mythiques pendant la soirée ! Oui, vraiment, ce sera génial.

Je regarde discrètement le reflet de Karkat dans la vitre, mes joues prenant une teinte rosée. Je me demande si j'arriverai à lui dire, ce que j'ai voulu dire hier soir. Je me demande comment il réagirait, aussi.

Il me hurlerait peut-être dessus.

Ou alors il s'enfuirait.

Je sais pas, je veux pas trop y penser. J'ose pas y penser. J'attendrai que Noël soit passé, qu'on puisse fêter ça tous ensemble, sans penser à autre chose. Je veux pas gâcher le réveillon avec tout ça. Demain, j'irai acheter le cadeau de Karkat. J'ai déjà une petite idée de ce que je veux lui offrir, à présent.

Je passe le reste du voyage à rêvasser, le front collé à la vitre, regardant les flocons de neige défiler à toute vitesse. Je ne tarde pas à m'endormir, fatigué d'avoir si peu dormi la nuit passée.

J'ai hâte que Noël arrive…

* * *

**Karkat**

Je pensais que John se statufierait à ce baiser.

Je me suis trompé. C'est même plutôt moi qui suis surpris un instant, en le sentant répondre avec douceur, pressant ses lèvres contre les miennes. En le sentant s'abandonner doucement au baiser, cherchant lui-même à l'approfondir. Comprenant que ce genre de chose est un peu trop rare pour être gâché, j'obéis bien volontiers à sa demande et caresse sa langue de la mienne, tandis que mes mains partent jouer dans son cou, son dos et ses cheveux.

…  
Il devrait éviter de gémir comme ça.  
C'est bizarre, mais ça me fait presque… presque le même effet que quand il tripotait mes cornes, l'autre soir. Quand j'entends ce genre de son sortir de sa gorge, j'ai une envie irrépressible de lui sauter dessus sans préavis.  
Il devrait aussi éviter de prendre tant d'initiatives, comme celle de sciemment me faire basculer au-dessus de lui.

Je suis tenté un instant de délaisser ses lèvres, histoire de lui demander s'il sait vraiment ce qu'il est en train de fabriquer là – ou, plus exactement, dans quoi il se lance –, mais il me fait taire de la plus douce des façons, ses lèvres à nouveau plaquées contre ma bouche, sa langue caressant une de mes lèvres. J'abandonne mon cerveau sur le bord du lit tandis que je sens ses dents me mordiller doucement. Un gémissement se perd entre ma gorge et ses lèvres quand je le sens caresser une de mes canines du bout de la langue.

Bon sang…

J'ignore combien de temps peut bien s'écouler, perdu sans mon cerveau, avec pour seul point de repère sa bouche contre la mienne, ses mains accrochées à mon dos. J'en suis à glisser mes mains sous son pull pour goûter à nouveau à la douceur de sa peau, quand je sens une des siennes appuyer contre mon épaule pour me repousser doucement.  
Je lâche un grognement de frustration qui a l'air de faire vaciller sa détermination. Pas assez pour me laisser recommencer à l'embrasser, malheureusement.

Il fixe ses prunelles dans les miennes, et là, mon cerveau se reconnecte. Je sens mes joues brûler comme le putain de brasier qui habitait mon ventre à peine quelques secondes auparavant. Je détourne le regard, incapable de soutenir le sien. J'en suis à prier pour qu'il fasse comme l'autre matin et qu'il me dise qu'on n'a pas besoin d'en parler.

Loupé.

« Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? »

Je rentre encore plus la tête dans les épaules. Je m'y attendais, à celle-là. Enfin, plutôt… non, je ne m'y attendais pas, mais je la redoutais.  
C'est pas très agréable là, j'ai l'impression que je vais me transformer en brasier vivant. Me mordant une lèvre, je prends conscience que je suis quand même à moitié étalé sur lui, et recule donc doucement pour aller m'asseoir au bord du lit, loin de lui, de sa peau douce, de ses yeux brillants et de ses lèvres…  
…

RAAAHHH ! Arrête de penser à ça, débile !  
Tu vas lui ressauter dessus sinon…  
Je sens au froissement du lit qu'il s'est rassis pour être à la même hauteur que moi. Je l'en remercie en pensée, il ignorait certainement à quel point c'était tentant de faire bien des choses, en le voyant ainsi couché sur mon lit.  
J'arrête immédiatement de le remercier, par contre, quand j'entends sa voix reprendre la phrase qu'il avait abandonnée quelques minutes auparavant.

« Tu avais dit que tu me détestais… Tu penses toujours la même chose, maintenant ?  
- Hein ? Je réponds, abasourdi. Qu'est-ce que tu… ? »

Mais… pourquoi il soupire ? Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ou pas fait ? Ou mal fait ?

J'suis complètement paumé. C'est vraiment super dur à suivre, un humain, j'y crois pas. J'essaye d'imaginer une quelconque réponse, mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps, inspirant à fond avant de continuer, la voix… tremblante ?

« Je veux juste savoir ce que tu penses de moi. Et… et sans ces histoires de kismesis, ou de moitiesprit, ou je ne sais quoi ! »

Je…  
Comment ça, sans histoires de kismesis ou de moitiesprits ?  
Je…. Mais il veut que j'explique quoi alors ? Je ne comprends pas. J'ai jamais… …

Je comprends pas. Genre, vraiment pas. Ça me fait complètement bugguer, son délire. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, au juste ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attend, s'il ne veut pas de quadrants ?

« Moi, je… Karkat, je… »

…  
Il quoi ?  
Pourquoi il s'est arrêté ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire, exactement ? Qu'est-ce…

Merde, voilà qu'il se couche. Chier. J'aurai vraiment gâché la soirée jusqu'au bout, pas de doutes. Je l'observe s'enfiler dans le sac de couchage dans lequel j'ai dormi pendant des années quand j'étais plus jeune, lorsque Papa Crab m'emmenait en camping. Heureusement qu'il est un peu plus petit que moi, sinon il aurait été trop grand pour le sac de couchage, j'imagine. Là, je ne vois que la masse de cheveux noirs coiffés avec un pétard qui dépasse de la couche, puisqu'il me tourne ostensiblement le dos.

Je reste un long moment à observer cette masse dans laquelle je glissais mes doigts quelques minutes avant, appréciant leur douceur sans pareil.  
Qu'est-ce que je pense de lui ?  
Pourquoi je l'ai embrassé ?

C'est des bonnes questions, je suis bien obligé de l'avouer. Le genre de questions qu'en général, j'évite de me poser. Parce que je ne sais pas quoi répondre, ou parce que la réponse est bien trop embarrassante.  
Pourquoi je l'ai embrassé ?  
Parce que j'en mourrais d'envie. Voilà tout. Parce que quelque chose au fin fond de mon cerveau de dégénéré a décidé de ne pas écouter la voix de la raison qui disait que ça ne se fait pas, pas comme ça, pas avec quelqu'un que l'on est censé détester ou au moins ne considérer que comme un ami.  
Parce que ce quelque chose a décidé de prendre le pas sur tout le reste, en me criant que quelque part, je n'ai besoin que de ça. De ce regard bleu qui me dévisage avec tendresse, de ma main dans ses cheveux, de mon bras autour de sa taille.  
De mes lèvres contre les siennes.  
Parce qu'au fond…

Je pousse un profond soupir en comprenant où mon cerveau essaye de partir délirer, et me collant une ou deux baffes mentales pour le remettre à sa place, je me glisse dans les couvertures et pose la tête sur l'oreiller, mon regard toujours rivé sur la tête de cet abruti, qui dépasse du sac de couchage.  
C'est horrible.

Mon oreiller a son odeur.  
Comment je suis censé dormir, maintenant, hein ?!

Je pousse un second soupir, tandis que je détaille la courbe de sa nuque.  
Visiblement, il ne dort pas encore. Mais je sais qu'il ne parlera pas. Et moi non plus. On est tous les deux, là, comme des cons, à ne pas savoir que dire, que faire pour réagir à ce qu'il vient de se passer.  
Même si personnellement, je ne voudrais pour rien au monde qu'on efface ça.  
Un de ses baisers vaut bien un siècle de gêne et d'embarras.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là, à l'observer sans bouger, presque sans oser respirer. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Ce que nous avons fait, et les questions qu'il m'a posées me tournent dans la tête sans que je puisse les en chasser.  
Je comprends qu'il doit être vraiment tard lorsque, dans un mouvement de sommeil, je vois John se retourner vers moi. J'ai un instant de panique avant de me rendre compte qu'il est déjà profondément endormi, et qu'il ne s'est retourné que dans un pur mouvement aléatoire de son sommeil.

Je souris bêtement.  
Il est plutôt mignon, comme ça. Enroulé dans un de mes pulls, le nez enfoncé dans les couvertures, l'air rêveur de ceux qui font assurément de beaux rêves.

Je pousse un soupir de résignation, et avançant jusqu'au bord du lit, je tends la main pour atteindre sa tête et glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux, une dernière fois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es pour moi, hein… ? » je murmure dans le silence de la nuit.

Mais n'ayant aucune réponse à offrir, à John ou à l'obscurité, je décide d'arrêter mes bêtises. Retirant à regret mes doigts de cette douce jungle de cheveux noirs, je me recale confortablement dans le lit, et faisant face au mur, je tente tant bien que mal de m'endormir.

...

Le lendemain, le réveil est difficile – autant pour le côté physique que pour le côté social. Je me souviens que John m'a dit bonjour et que je lui ai vaguement répondu, mais à part ça… Ouais, voilà quoi. Les brumes du sommeil, en gros.

Comme y a rien à bouffer chez moi – en même temps, c'est pas comme si Papa Crab s'attendait à me voir débarquer au milieu de l'année… - on part directement à la gare. Après un petit-déjeuner et un tour rapide pour acheter de quoi s'occuper – un magazine débile pour lui, des grilles de mots croisés pour moi – notre train arrive, et sitôt assis, le silence s'installe en même temps que nous ouvrons nos occupations respectives.

Les heures défilent sans vraiment que j'y fasse attention. C'est un peu pour ça que j'ai pris des mots croisés, ça a le mérite de me faire réfléchir et de me prendre suffisamment longtemps pour que je ne m'emmerde pas trop.  
Lui de son côté, je le sens bien, a déjà fini de lire son journal et a visiblement plus envie de regarder dans ma direction que de lire. Bon, je ne peux pas dire que ce ne soit pas mon envie aussi, mais… Au moins, je reste discret, disons.

J'en suis à ma 14ème grille de mots croisés, sur une définition qui me donne du fil à retordre – pour vous, c'est quoi, quelque chose qui « qualifie une bête aux longues oreilles » ? J'ai bien essayé de mettre « John », mais le mot est plus long que ça… - quand j'entends cet abruti pousser un cri de joie.  
Qu'est-ce que… ?

« Il neige ! »

J'ai même pas le temps de réagir qu'il me chope le bras et désigne la fenêtre du doigt, puis répète, comme si je n'avais pas compris à la première injonction :

« Karkat, regarde ! Il neige ! »

J'observe un instant les flocons qui tombent du ciel, formant déjà des petites taches blanches sur le sol, çà et là.  
Bah… ouais. Il neige. Cool. On va encore plus se les peler.

Même si je dois avouer que c'est beau.

« Ouais, c'est cool, je lâche.  
- Quoi, ça te fait rien de plus que ça ?!  
- Je vois pas pourquoi je m'emballerais pour trois flocons qui tombent dehors.  
- Oh, t'es pas drôle ! »

Il parait, oui.  
Il lâche mon bras – pourquoi ? – et colle ses deux mains contre la vitre, les yeux plus brillants que des étoiles, le souffle formant un nuage de buée contre la plaque de verre.  
Je me mords la lèvre, tentant de chasser certaines images de ma tête, tout comme le mot « mignon » qui se forme irrémédiablement dans mon esprit à cette vision.

Mignon.  
À croquer, même.

Pendant les 30 minutes restantes, il ne bouge pas, le nez collé à la vitre, faisant de temps en temps des petits bruits excités, visiblement avec l'imagination qui déborde de sa tête sur ce qu'il va pouvoir faire avec toute cette neige.  
Eh bah…

...

Finalement, après notre arrivée, on rentrera en vitesse à l'école – vaudrait mieux ne pas se faire choper, après tout on n'est pas vraiment censés se barrer comme ça, sans autorisation.  
Et puis… Même si moi j'avais une très bonne raison de partir, John c'était pas le cas. Et je préfèrerais éviter que ce crétin s'attire des ennuis. Encore.

On se quitte à l'entrée des dortoirs, moi filant en direction de ma chambre, lui de la sienne. J'ai bien envie de m'enterrer sous une tonne de couvertures et de ne plus jamais bouger de là, malheureusement, la réalité n'en a pas fini avec moi.  
Aussi, lorsque je rentre dans ma chambre, deux détails me frappent en pleine gueule. D'abord, je n'ai toujours pas acheté ce putain de cadeau pour l'échange, pour Aradia. Ensuite, j'ai des tonnes de boulot en retard, avec ce qui s'est passé récemment.

Poussant un soupir, je regarde l'heure – déjà passé 15h - et n'ayant pas le courage de ressortir aujourd'hui, décide de repousser une éventuelle sortie en ville pour trouver ce maudit cadeau. J'irai demain. Ou mercredi. Ça dépendra de mon courage et de la tonne de travail qu'il me restera à faire.

En parlant de tonne de travail, je soupire, pose mes fesses sur ma chaise, sors mes lunettes de mon tiroir et une fois ces dernières chaussées sur mon nez, me penche sur tous les cours que je n'ai pas encore travaillés.  
Bordel.  
Je sens que je vais y passer ma journée… et ma nuit.

...

Finalement, ça ne m'aura pris que le reste de la journée et les trois quarts de ma soirée. Je passerai le reste sur trollian avant d'aller me coucher, épuisé.  
Et de mettre quatre plombes à m'endormir parce que j'ai des pensées bizarres dans la tête vis-à-vis de cette tête d'abruti qui m'a servi de binôme pour notre exposé d'Histoire. D'ailleurs je me demande toujours quelle note on peut bien avoir… C'est chiant de devoir attendre la rentrée pour savoir ça, bordel.

Et aujourd'hui - deux jours avant le réveillon, je précise… moi qui fait pourtant toujours tout en avance généralement – j'ai décidé de repousser ma flemme et d'aller chercher ce maudit cadeau.  
J'en suis donc à déambuler dans les rues, en essayant tant bien que mal de me souvenir d'où peut bien se planquer la fichue librairie que j'avais vue une fois.

Je mets bien 20 minutes à tourner en rond avant de la trouver.  
Et 20 autres putains de minutes à trouver un bouquin qui soit passable – et pas trop cher. Le vieil homme qui tient cette boutique me fait un sourire enchanteur en voyant le livre, auquel je réponds par un grognement quand il essaye d'entamer la conversation.  
Pas envie de traîner.  
Ça me fait déjà chier d'être là.

Je repars de la bibliothèque d'un pas un peu plus pressé, content d'en avoir fini avec cette foutue…

…

C'est…  
C'est une salamandre ?  
Je fais demi-tour pour me rapprocher de la vitrine de l'animalerie que je viens de dépasser, et fixe mes yeux sur le drôle de lézard jaune exposé tout devant, qui semble me faire comme un clin d'œil.  
C'est une putain de salamandre, ça, non ?

…  
Putain de curiosité qui me tuera un jour.  
Je rentre dans la boutique, mon livre sous le bras, et interpelle le mec au comptoir.

« Eh… c'est une salamandre ? » je fais, en pointant la chose du doigt.

Le type me fixe un instant avec un magnifique regard de veau mort – deux de tension, bonjour – avant que son regard morne ne s'éclaire d'une petite lueur de compréhension.

Il se relève.

« Euh… oui, oui c'est une salamandre ! Pourquoi, vous seriez intéressé ? »

…  
Moi pas.

…  
Mais je connais quelqu'un qui…  
…Eh, oh, je suis en train de penser quoi moi ? Non, mais, ça va pas dans ma tête non ?

Sérieux, j'y ai pas pensé hein ? J'viens pas d'avoir cette pensée débile, hein ?! C'est pas possible !

Mais en même temps…  
En même temps je ne peux pas me sortir de la tête le regard émerveillé de ce gamin, qui découvrirait un...  
Non…  
Non pitié, cerveau, arrête. Arrête. Sérieux, il faut pas.

Après il va encore se faire des idées et…

Mais des idées de quoi, au juste ? Que je tiens à lui ? Que je me soucie de lui ? Qu'il est précieux pour moi ?  
Est-ce qu'il ne sait pas déjà tout ça, avec ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours… ?

« Monsieur ? Vous voulez l'acheter ? »

Je secoue la tête, m'arrachant à ces pensées.  
Et alors que je prévois de répondre non, de tourner les talons, quitter le magasin et rentrer, je m'entends ouvrir la bouche et…

« Oui. On s'en occupe comment ? »

...

Finalement, je repars avec la bestiole dans un terrarium, de la nourriture en quantité pour bien un mois, ainsi que divers bouquins sur les meilleures façons de s'en occuper. Je sais toujours pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai envie de me mettre des baffes.  
Surtout qu'en plus, j'vais devoir m'en occuper pour au moins deux jours de cette putain de bestiole !

Mais bon… je dois bien avouer qu'elle est mignonne.  
Et puis, imaginer la tronche de John quand…

Mouais, mieux vaut pas penser à ça.  
Je passe la soirée entre trollian, encore une fois, et cette bestiole qui semble plus nocturne que diurne – ce que me confirmera un des bouquins un peu plus tard. J'espère juste que John saura en prendre soin, quand même. C'est que ça a l'air plutôt fragile comme animal…

Toute la journée du 23 et celle du 24, je ne bougerai pas tant que ça de ma chambre – la bibliothèque étant fermée pour les vacances. Les seuls moments où je sors de là sont pour aller manger, durant les trois repas, et, l'après-midi du 23, pour me prendre plusieurs boules de neige dans la tête parce qu'on m'a traîné de force dehors.  
Et évidemment, comme je ne peux pas m'empêcher de répliquer…

…  
N'empêche qu'enfoncer la tête de Gamzee dans la neige de force, c'était jouissif.

...

Le soir du 24, c'est Gamzee et Terezi qui viennent frapper à ma porte alors que je suis en train de surfer sur le net. Merde, s'ils étaient pas venus me chercher, j'aurais certainement encore oublié cette foutue soirée. Attrapant au vol le cadeau emballé d'Aradia, j'emporte un sweat avec moi – parce que putain il fait froid – et les suis docilement… jusqu'à la chambre de Jade et Rose.  
Oh bon sang, ça rappelle des souvenirs.

J'en ai le ventre qui se noue…  
Enfin bon.

Je remarque qu'il est encore tôt. Je me demande un instant si on ne va pas descendre manger, mais j'ai ma réponse en entrant dans la chambre : ils ont tous apporté plus ou moins quelque chose, à manger ou à boire. Merde, bah du coup j'suis comme un con là… enfin, personne me fait de remarque. C'est que ça doit aller.

Je m'assieds entre mon moirail et Sollux, John étant à quelques places de moi. On est peu à peu rejoints par d'autres personnes. Au final, on se retrouve à quatre humains – John, Jade, Rose et Dave, comme d'habitude – et huit trolls – c'est-à-dire Gamzee, Sollux, Aradia, Terezi, Kanaya, moi, Tavros et Nepeta. Les deux derniers s'étant rajoutés un peu à la va-vite, d'ailleurs.

La première partie de la soirée a une assez bonne ambiance. On rigole tous un peu, on grignote ce qu'il y a de posé sur la table basse autour de laquelle on est tous assis, il y a des discussions aussi étranges que cheloues… Bref, l'ambiance habituelle.

…  
Jusqu'à ce que John lance l'idée qu'on ouvre les cadeaux.  
Chier.

C'est lui-même qui commence, offrant son cadeau à Terezi – une sorte de dragon en peluche qui fait hurler la demoiselle et lui déposer un baiser BIEN dégoulinant, dégueulasse et baveux sur la joue.  
Eurk.  
Chais pas ce qui me retient de l'étrangler pour ça.  
…Eh, une minute, pourquoi ça m'énerve tant ?

Enfin.  
Terezi continue la ronde en offrant à son tour son cadeau à Dave - un truc incompréhensible qu'ils qualifient tous les deux de « cool », même si je ne vois pas en quoi ça l'est. Du tout.  
Peu à peu, tout le monde offre son cadeau. Je grommelle quand Aradia, très contente visiblement du livre d'archéologie que j'ai pu dénicher, me pose un baiser sur la joue, et sens mon cœur rater un battement au regard à la fois empoisonné et mesquin que me jette Sollux.  
Visiblement, il a pas aimé ce qu'a fait Aradia… et va me le faire payer. Bientôt.

Gloups.

Je manque de pousser une gueulante en découvrant le cadeau que cette tarée de Rose me fait.  
Une espèce de machin bizarre rose qui a une texture cheloue. J'en suis à me demander ce que c'est quand cette dernière me balance d'un ton horriblement neutre :

« C'est une boule antistress, Karkat. Je me suis dit que ça t'aiderait, vu que tu sembles toujours en colère. »

J'ai donc l'occasion de la malaxer directement après l'avoir reçu.  
Pratique.

L'échange se finit sur Sollux qui, visiblement, a fait exprès d'attendre pour être le dernier. Il se lève et se dirige vers John, tout sourire, pour lui tendre le cadeau qu'il a acheté. Au vu de la forme, c'est un DVD.  
Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il a une tête aussi satisfaite?

Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu foutre dans ce cadeau, bon sang ?

J'ai peur.

* * *

**John**

La soirée est déjà bien avancée lorsqu'enfin, ne tenant plus, je propose qu'on s'échange déjà les cadeaux. Le mien a d'ailleurs eu l'air de bien plaire à Terezi, qui s'est mise à sautiller partout un petit moment avant d'aller offrir son cadeau à Dave.

J'ai pas bien compris, pour le coup, mais ça a eu l'air de lui plaire, donc tant mieux. Les autres échanges se font, Nepeta et le dénommé Tavros (à qui je parlais pour la première fois bien qu'il soit aussi de notre classe) ayant apparemment été mis au courant et s'étant achetés un cadeau à s'offrir l'un à l'autre. Je vois Jade s'enthousiasmer devant le foulard offert par Kanaya, et vois ensuite Karkat se diriger vers Aradia, visiblement c'est son nom à elle qu'il a pioché.

…  
Oh.  
J'imagine qu'il a dû bien choisir son cadeau, puisqu'elle vient de l'embrasser sur la joue. Enfin, elle était obligée d'aller jusque-là ? Un « merci » aurait suffi, non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle… ?!

_Ça m'énerve._

Je me mets une petite claque mentale pour avoir osé penser ça. Calme-toi, John, elle a juste fait ça parce qu'elle est gentille, pour le remercier de son cadeau. En plus, c'est juste sur la joue. Moi j'ai eu droit à bien plus…

Je rougis et me retourne rapidement vers un bol de chips pour piocher dedans et en fourrer plein ma bouche, histoire de me changer les idées. Je ne tarde pas à être interrompu en voyant que je suis le dernier qui n'a pas encore eu son cadeau.

Sollux s'avance vers moi, et me tend un petit paquet que j'ouvre avec curiosité. Le papier cadeau retiré, je découvre un DVD d'un film d'action troll que je ne connaissais pas. Normal, je ne connais aucun film troll, en fait. Ils les passent pas à la télé sur nos chaines à nous.

« On m'a dit que t'aimais bien les films, dit Sollux.  
- C'est le cas ! Merci beaucoup !  
- Oh, et y'a quelque chose à l'intérieur de la boite, si jamais tu décides de le regarder avec Karkat… _2eul à 2eul, quoii_. »

Je lui jette un regard interloqué, à quoi il me répond par un grand sourire. Karkat arrive et jette un coup d'œil, sourcils froncés, à la boite que j'ouvre sans me douter de ce que je vais y trouver.

Et de la couleur rouge brique que mes joues vont alors prendre.

C'est…  
C'est des…

…

…

Oh bon sang.

Dites-moi qu'il a pas mis des capotes dans la boite.  
Dites-moi que je rêve.  
Pitié, dites quelque chose.

Je reste planté là, la boite grande ouverte entre les mains, mon cerveau allant se perdre quelque part entre le plafond et la fenêtre, loin, bien loin de Sollux qui a toujours son sourire sur les lèvres, de Rose et Kanaya qui jettent à mon corps inanimé des regards pleins de sous-entendus en riant dans leur coin, de Gamzee et de ses « honk » habituels, ou de Karkat qui a l'air de ne rien, mais alors _rien_ comprendre à la situation.

Récupérant en vitesse mon cerveau avant que plus de curieux ne viennent observer la scène, je referme la boite et pars en courant hors de la pièce, bafouillant ce qui je l'espère ressemblait à un « je reviens ! » pour aller cacher le boitier dans ma chambre… Et en profiter pour me calmer les idées un peu.

Avant de partir, j'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir Dave poser une main sur l'épaule de Karkat – toujours aussi paumé – et de l'emmener à part, visiblement pour lui expliquer quelque chose en privé, mais sur le coup je ne me pose aucune question.

...

Je retourne dans la chambre de Jade et Rose une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard. Nos chambres ne sont pas si éloignées – bon, il faut descendre un étage et traverser plusieurs couloirs certes, mais c'est l'affaire de cinq minutes, et puis les pions nous laissent veiller plus tard pendant les vacances donc je n'avais même pas à avancer en douce – seulement j'avais besoin de me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Et de trouver le courage de retourner là-bas, devant Sollux et les autres.

Mais finalement, en ne voyant presque personne réagir à mon retour dans la chambre – mis à part Karkat qui, curieusement, s'est mis à rougir comme un dingue en me voyant et m'a aussitôt tourné le dos – je me dis que je me suis inquiété pour rien. Il faut dire que, à douze ados dans une chambre à la base prévue pour deux personnes, on est trop occupés et serrés pour remarquer qu'il manque quelqu'un.

Je m'installe sur le tapis, à la petite table basse sur laquelle les bols de chips, toasts, et les bouteilles de sodas sont déjà bien entamés. J'attrape un gobelet en plastique et me sers un verre de coca, manquant de tout renverser en me faisant bousculer par accident par Terezi qui voulait atteindre quelque chose sur la table, mais n'a pas bien calculé son coup. J'ai jamais compris comment elle faisait pour _voir_ les choses en étant aveugle, mais visiblement ce soir elle a plus de mal que d'habitude.

J'observe un peu tous les invités en buvant mon verre. Dave, Rose, Kanaya et Gamzee jouent aux cartes sur un des lits ; visiblement, Dave semble avoir un peu de mal face aux deux filles, et Kanaya doit rappeler à chaque tour à Gamzee de jouer au lieu de fixer les cartes, lui assurant maintes et maintes fois que ça n'a rien d'un miracle que les petits cœurs dessinés sur sa carte soient du même nombre que le chiffre écrit sur le coin de celle-ci.

Sur l'autre lit, Sollux, Aradia, Jade et Tavros discutent un peu plus calmement. Je vois Sollux rougir légèrement lorsque sa copine se rapproche un peu plus de lui et prends sa main dans la sienne, sous le regard un peu fuyant de Tavros qui n'a pas l'air très à l'aise avec la situation, mais que Jade fait rapidement reprendre confiance en lui tapant joyeusement dans le dos, riant aux éclats. Elle m'a l'air plus excitée que d'habitude, mais je mets ça sur le coup de l'ambiance festive.

Quant aux autres, ils sont assis autour de la table basse à mes côtés. Terezi et Nepeta ont l'air de s'amuser à embêter Karkat, qui leur hurle dessus comme à son habitude. Parfois, je croise son regard, mais il détourne toujours les yeux alors.

Mon verre de soda terminé, je m'avance pour m'en remplir un autre. Ce coca a un goût un peu bizarre… Qui c'est qui a amené les boissons, déjà ? Terezi et Gamzee ? Oh, peu importe.

Je vois Dave abandonner la partie de cartes – trop cool pour s'intéresser à ce genre de jeu plus de dix minutes, j'imagine – et venir s'installer à côté de moi.

« Alors, pas trop gêné de t'être fait battre par des filles ? Je demande en souriant.  
- Arrête, bro, elles se sont liguées contre moi. Cette Kanaya on dirait Rose version troll, comme si j'avais déjà pas assez d'une seule sœur qui cherche sans arrêt à analyser mon inconscient.  
- Haha, ouais, elles se sont bien trouvées ces deux-là.  
- J'te jure, elles sont tout le temps après moi. L'autre jour, elles se sont ramenées dans ma chambre, comme ça, et se sont mis à fouiller dans ma putain d'armoire pour voir si elles pouvaient pas refaire ma garde-robe. J'les ai virées, mais elles ont réussi à me refourguer deux-trois machins bizarres. Juste quand j'avais réussi à me débarrasser de toutes ces putain de peluches chelou de mon frère… »

Je rigole à la mention des peluches, me remémorant la farce gigantesque que j'avais préparée pour Karkat.

« Sinon, je demande après un moment, tu penses quoi des autres trolls, toi ? Tu t'entends bien avec Terezi, non ?  
- Ouais, elle est plutôt cool. Ironiquement marrante, même.  
- Je sais pas, elle m'a quand même bourré au faygo l'autre fois.  
- Ouais, c'est moi qui lui avait conseillé.  
- Hein ?! Bon sang, Dave ! Tu sais ce qui m'est arrivé à cause de ça ?!  
- Quoi ?  
- Je… J'ai… ! »

Je m'arrête, réalisant que je peux pas vraiment raconter _cette soirée_ à Dave. D'ailleurs, vu son petit sourire ironique, sa question n'en était pas vraiment une. Je me contente de soupirer, reprenant un verre de coca.

« Peu importe. Sinon, je t'ai pas demandé, mais… Ça avait été ton exposé à toi ?  
- Tranquille.  
- Oh, tant mieux alors. Avec Gamzee, ça a été ?  
- J'pourrais te raconter, bro, mais si je te demandais plutôt comment ça va pour _toi_, avec ton cher Karkat ? C'est moi ou vous vous êtes pas parlé de la soirée ?  
- Q-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
- Allez, raconte. Il s'est passé un truc entre vous, ou quoi ? Avant vous étiez collés l'un à l'autre comme les peluches aimantées de ta sœur, là, putain j'ai jamais réussi à savoir ce que c'était censé être, ces conneries, si c'étaient des poulpes ou…  
- Il s'est rien passé ! Je l'interromps, le rouge aux joues. Et on n'était pas _collés_ l'un à l'autre ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde sous-entend tout le temps qu'il y a quelque chose entre moi et Karkat !  
- Ben c'est le cas, non ?  
- …Non ! Enfin… Pas… Pas vraiment.  
- Mais t'aimerais bien.  
- Je… »

Je m'arrête, les joues toujours aussi brûlantes. Ouais, j'aimerais bien. J'en meurs d'envie, en fait. Mais Karkat pense pas la même chose. Il me voit que comme un kismesis, quoi que ce terme veuille dire. Comme un ami, à la limite, juste un ami qu'on pourrait embrasser quand on en a envie.

Non, c'est stupide.

En fait, j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il pense de moi. J'hésite toujours entre savoir s'il m'aime bien ou s'il me déteste carrément. Dernièrement, j'avais l'impression qu'il était plus sympa avec moi, mais…

Je secoue ma tête pour la vider de toutes ces pensées. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait super chaud, en fait, depuis que je suis revenu. C'est peut-être parce qu'on est tous serrés dans une toute petite chambre. Mais… J'sais pas, je me sens un peu bizarre, quand même.

Je jette un petit coup d'œil à Karkat, toujours en pleine dispute avec Terezi.

J'ai pas apporté son cadeau. Comme ceux de mes amis d'enfance, je lui offrirai demain. J'espère que ça lui plaira.

...

J'émerge doucement d'un long et profond sommeil, et me redresse encore à moitié endormi. Je mets mes lunettes et jette un petit coup d'œil à mon réveil, mais il me faut une bonne trentaine de secondes avant que mes yeux n'arrivent à déchiffrer l'heure affichée. Quatorze heures quinze. Ouah… J'ai vraiment dormi longtemps…

…

Je…

Je suis allé me coucher quand, déjà ? J'arrive plus à me souvenir de la fin de la soirée… Je me rappelle avoir parlé avec Dave, puis avoir regardé des vidéos débiles sur l'ordinateur portable de Jade avec quelques trolls, puis… Euh… Je crois qu'à un moment, Aradia a grondé Terezi pour avoir fait quelque chose, mais je sais plus quoi.

Oh, peu importe. Je me rappelle avoir bien rigolé, donc la soirée a dû pas trop mal se terminer. En plus, j'ai réussi à retourner dans ma chambre apparemment.

Pourquoi mes souvenirs sont flous, ça par contre, c'est un mystère.

Lentement, je me lève pour aller vers ma petite salle de bain, me passant une bonne quantité d'eau sur le visage pour me réveiller. Je me coiffe rapidement, me brosse les dents pour m'enlever le goût désagréable dans ma bouche, et une fois tout ça terminé, je retourne pour ouvrir enfin mes volets, laissant la lumière du jour entrer dans la pièce. Je suis encore un peu fatigué malgré tout, et j'hésite un moment à aller me recoucher, avant de m'arrêter net en apercevant un objet que je ne reconnais pas, posé sur mon bureau. Une sorte d'aquarium, mais sans eau. Je m'approche un peu, plisse mes yeux encore aveuglés par les rayons de soleil, et soudain pousse une exclamation de surprise devant le petit animal jaune qui me fixe curieusement, installé sur une pierre à l'intérieur.

Mais…  
Mais…  
Mais… !

C'est une salamandre ! J'y crois pas ! Elle est adorable !

J'accours vers le terrarium et plaque mes mains contre la vitre, observant le reptile de plus près. Oui, c'est bien une salamandre, pas de doute. Elle est trop mignonne.

J'approche doucement ma main de la bestiole, sans la toucher. Elle lève un peu la tête pour observer ce doigt immense qui s'approche d'elle. Une fois qu'elle a l'air habituée, je lui caresse alors la tête, l'effleurant à peine pour ne pas la blesser.

Elle est trop cool.  
Je l'adore.  
Je vais l'appeler Casey, comme la petite fille dans Con Air.

Je prends dix secondes pour me demander si c'est vraiment une femelle, avant de hausser les épaules en me disant que ce n'est pas vraiment important, après tout. En parlant de ce qui est important… Elle sort d'où, en fait, cette salamandre ?

Au moment où je me posais la question, je remarque une pile de livres qui ne sont pas à moi posés à côté du terrarium, ainsi que deux trois autres bricoles, dont un bocal de nourriture. Sur les livres, une petite feuille de papier et posée. Je l'attrape et la lève jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans la lumière pour pouvoir mieux lire les mots inscrits à la main, d'une jolie écriture que je commence à bien connaître.

« Joyeux Noël, enculé. »

Mon cœur me lâche.  
Je plaque ma main libre sur ma poitrine, serrant mon t-shirt de toutes mes forces, comme pour vérifier qu'il bat toujours.  
Je relis la note, une fois, dix fois, vingt fois, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes, m'empêchant de continuer. Je la repose doucement sur la table et recommence alors à respirer – et me mets à rire.

Karkat.  
C'est Karkat.

Je…  
Je suis trop heureux. Vraiment. Je pensais pas que je pourrais être aussi heureux un jour. Karkat m'a fait un cadeau, à moi. Il…

…  
Je veux le voir.

J'ouvre mon armoire et attrape les premiers habits qui me tombent sous la main, les enfilant en vitesse, manquant de m'étaler en mettant mon pantalon. J'enfile mes chaussures, attrape un petit paquet caché tout en haut de l'armoire et que j'ai failli oublier, puis je quitte la chambre sans m'attarder davantage, n'ayant qu'une idée en tête : traverser ces stupides couloirs interminables et rejoindre la chambre de Karkat.

Je ne me pose même pas la question de savoir s'il est là ou pas ; une fois arrivé, j'ouvre sa porte en grand. Heureusement, il est bel et bien là, assis sur sa chaise, et en me voyant arriver, il se relève, me fixant avec de grands yeux surpris.

Il s'apprête aussi à dire quelque chose, mais je ne lui en laisse pas vraiment le temps. Car dès l'instant où j'ai refermé la porte derrière moi, je me jette dans ses bras, et le serre de toutes mes forces.

Il recule d'un pas sous le choc, se rattrape de justesse à son bureau pour qu'on ne s'étale pas par terre tous les deux.

« Whoa, quoi ? Tu fous quoi, là ?!  
- Karkat ! Je… Je suis trop content ! La salamandre… Je l'adore, elle est super ! Merci, merci ! »

Je le serre encore un peu contre moi sans qu'il ne réponde rien, et le lâche finalement, m'essuyant les yeux où des larmes de joie commençaient à perler à nouveau, pour lui tendre le petit paquet que j'avais pris avec moi en sortant. Il le prend dans ses mains, et me jette un regard confus, auquel je réponds avec un sourire :

« Moi aussi j'avais un cadeau pour toi. »

Je ne saisis pas tout à fait ce qu'il y a dans ses yeux alors. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, j'ai presque cru voir une sorte d'émerveillement, mais qui s'évanouit aussitôt. Il observe quelques secondes l'emballage, cherchant l'endroit le plus approprié où déchirer le papier cadeau sans trop l'abîmer. Finalement, il l'ouvre et fixe curieusement la peluche à l'intérieur – un crabe orange d'une vingtaine de centimètres qui affiche un air fâché.

« Je trouvais qu'elle te ressemblait… Héhé… »

Il tourne vers son regard vers moi, puis vers la peluche, et vers moi à nouveau, passant de l'un à l'autre sans savoir comment réagir. J'ai l'impression qu'il hésite entre se mettre en colère et être content. Je retiens un petit rire. On dirait un enfant qui n'ose pas avouer qu'il est heureux de son cadeau. Ou alors c'est juste moi qui me fais des idées, mais tant pis.

« Karkat… »

Il ramène son regard vers moi, toujours silencieux, pour écouter ce que j'ai à dire. Mais je ne trouve rien, je crois que j'avais juste envie de dire son nom. Je rougis un peu et attrape sa main pour la tenir serrée dans la mienne. Je me rapproche un peu plus de lui, tout près. Ah, si, c'est vrai… Je me souviens de ce que je voulais dire.

« Joyeux Noël. »

Me rapprochant de son visage, je viens embrasser ses lèvres entrouvertes de surprise. Juste comme ça, tout doucement. Ma poitrine se réchauffe, et je pose ma main sur sa joue, comme il l'a fait avec moi l'autre jour, chez lui. Mais cette fois, je ne demande rien de plus. Je caresse juste sa joue du bout des doigts, une dizaine de secondes, même pas, puis je me recule.

Je dois être tout rouge encore une fois. Il me regarde sans trop comprendre. J'ai envie de baisser les yeux, mais je me force à fixer les siens. Ce n'est pas très difficile, j'aime vraiment ses yeux. Et j'aime aussi son regard, de même que j'aime sa voix.

Et bien sûr j'aime ses mains, toujours chaudes comme l'est la sienne en ce moment même, serrée dans la mienne.

Et aussi…

Aussi…

« Karkat. Je t'aime. »

Je ne quitte pas ses prunelles des yeux, même en les voyant s'élargir d'incompréhension.

« Je t'aime, vraiment. Pas juste comme un ami… Et, euh… »

Je commence à m'embrouiller, sens mes joues s'empourprer un peu plus, et baisse finalement les yeux. Je lâche sa main, regardant le sol.

J'arrive pas à croire que je viens de dire ça.  
Et… maintenant, je suis totalement mort de trouille.

« T'es… T'es pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite, hein ! Je bafouille. Tu peux… Je veux dire… »

Mort de trouille n'était pas un terme assez fort, je crois. Parce que là, je commence vraiment à paniquer. Je lui tourne le dos et m'enfuit, quittant la chambre sans même oser le regarder, traversant le couloir en courant pour aller me réfugier dans ma chambre.

Je…

J'arrive pas à le croire !  
J'ai vraiment dit ça, je lui ai vraiment dit… !

...

...

* * *

**Note d'Aku :** Hm. Bon, vous avez dû vous en rendre compte, mais il n'y aura eu qu'un chapitre cette semaine. Avec Plume on a moins le temps d'écrire avec les exams qui approchent et tout, donc pour garder un peu d'avance on va très certainement réduire à un chapitre posté par semaine. Voilà, désolée pour ça, et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant. :)


	10. Chapter 10

_Curiosity Killed the Karkat  
_Part 10

...

**Karkat**

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi John prend une délicieuse teinte de cerise bien mûre lorsqu'il ouvre le boitier du film d'action troll – que j'connaissais pas d'ailleurs – que Sollux lui a offert.  
C'est quoi, ces petits papiers carrés, en fait ?

Enfin, je crois pas que c'est des papiers, ça a plus l'air d'une sorte de… d'emballages qui contiennent quelque chose.

…  
Mais c'est quoi, ces trucs, au juste ?

Je suis complètement interloqué, mais j'ose pas poser de question à qui que ce soit.

D'abord parce que j'imagine que la moitié des trolls ignorent ce que c'est, et puis surtout parce que vu la TRONCHE que tire John, ça doit être quelque chose d'horriblement, horriblement gênant.

Je vois mon compagnon d'exposé bugger pendant quelques minutes avant de décider de quitter la chambre où l'on est tous entassés pour… bah en fait je sais pas, peut-être qu'il va mettre ça dans sa chambre ?  
Mais pourquoi y cacher de suite ? Qu'est-ce qui le gêne tant ?

Je sursaute en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule sans douceur. Jetant un regard dans la direction que prend le bras qui y est relié, je rencontre une énorme paire de lunettes de soleil et des cheveux blonds albinos.  
Je grogne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'tu veux ? »

Je vois Strider hausser un sourcil ironiquement cool, avant de lâcher d'une voix atone :

« Parfaire ton éducation, bro. »

Et il m'emmène dans un coin un peu plus éloigné du centre de l'attention générale pour m'expliquer plus en avant ce qu'étaient que ces drôles de petits trucs en plastiques. Quand John revient, je suis attablé à nouveau, le nez baissé dans un verre d'Ice Tea glacé – enfin, tiède, vu la température ambiante – et je viens à peine de récupérer un visage dont la peau est plus grise que rouge.  
Bordel, je vais tuer Sollux.

Dès que je peux mettre la main sur sa tronche, je le démonte. J'lui arrache les yeux et tout le reste.  
J'comprends maintenant pourquoi cet abruti souriait tellement quand Aradia m'a fait un bisou tout à l'heure ! Même si j'ai pas trop aimé non plus… Enfin, c'est pas que j'ai pas aimé. Bien sûr, c'était pas désagréable, mais… je sais pas, c'était tellement différent de quand John fait…  
…

…  
Euh, où en étions-nous ?

Ah, oui, la soirée.  
Eh bien, au moment où John revient – ou, plus exactement, au moment où je le vois arriver - tous mes efforts pour paraître détaché s'évanouissent et je vire de nouveau au rouge brique tenace, ne trouvant pour seul moyen d'éviter ça que de lui tourner ostensiblement le dos pour ne pas avoir à regarder son visage.

Pour le coup, on est un peu divisés en groupes. Un sur le lit de Rose, qui joue aux cartes, je crois un sur le lit de Jade, qui… euh… c'est Jade qui rigole en tapant Tavros comme un bœuf, là ? Woh, faut pas lui laisser boire trop de soda, ça a l'air de lui monter à la tête et le dernier groupe, dont je fais partie, assis autour de la table.  
Qui est d'ailleurs un peu le plus bruyant, puisque je passe mon temps à leur hurler dessus de cesser de me faire chier, vu que Terezi prend un malin plaisir à m'emmerder.

Au bout d'un moment, Strider nous rejoint – ou plutôt, rejoint John – et ils se mettent à discuter… mais j'arrive pas à savoir de quoi. Enfin ça doit parler de trolls, j'imagine, puisqu'ils arrêtent pas de nous regarder.  
Enfin, j'm'en balance.

…  
Eh, pourquoi il rougit comme ça en me jetant des regards ? Il lui a raconté quoi, l'autre Strider ?

…  
N'empêche qu'il est mignon.

Je rougis à mon tour à cette pensée et détourne mon regard du sien, qu'il avait croisé un instant. Je plonge mon nez dans le soda et grimace un peu. P'tain, mais c'est quoi ce goût chelou ?  
Il doit être bizarre, leur machin…  
En grommelant, je me lève et vide mon verre dans le lavabo pour le remplir d'eau. Mieux vaut être prudent, j'ai pas envie de finir malade ou quoi que ce soit à cause d'une connerie.

La soirée passe peu à peu, entre les hurlements, les rires, les jeux de cartes et autres débilités de la part de Terezi et Gamzee.  
Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, on commence tous à se poser des questions. Lorsque Jade – puis John, pas loin derrière – deviennent peu à peu… bruyants. Très bruyants. À ce moment-là, on commence à se jeter des regards interrogatifs les uns les autres. Même les humains ont l'air un peu… perdus.

Je fais signe à Strider de s'approcher, ce qu'il fait malgré une grimace sur le visage, visiblement peu enclin à se faire donner des ordres comme ça. Il se pose à côté de moi, le regard toujours fixé sur son meilleur pote.

« Eh, je lui fais. Il a quoi, Egbert ?

- J'en sais rien, mec. C'est rare de le voir aussi joyeux. Comme Jade. Ils sont naturellement contents, OK, mais à ce point… »

Un instant de silence, qu'il passe à échanger des regards avec sa sœur.  
Avant de se retourner vers moi, les yeux gros ouverts.

« Mec…  
- Quoi ?  
- Je crois qu'ils sont bourrés.  
- …Quoi ? »

Je hausse un sourcil tandis qu'il hoche gravement la tête.  
Woah. Bourrés ? Mais… mais comment ils ont fait ? Il y avait pas d'alcool ici, n…

…

J'attrape la bouteille de coca, l'ouvre et renifle le liquide.  
…

Bah si. Y'avait de l'alcool.  
Dans les sodas.  
Pas beaucoup, mais c'est ça qui m'a fait tiquer tout à l'heure.

« Strider.  
- Ouais ?  
- C'est qui, qui a apporté ces bouteilles ?  
- Terezi et Gamzee je crois. »

Je tourne un regard furax en direction des deux concernés, qui me font leurs plus beaux sourires – de psychopathe et de drogué, respectivement.  
Je grogne.  
Je grogne et je m'apprête à hurler des insanités mais une voix plus si douce me prend de vitesse.

« Terezi ! »

Woah.  
Aradia me dépasse sitôt son pseudo-cri poussé, et vient se planter en face de la troll aveugle, une main sur les hanches, l'autre pointée vers elle, son visage fermé dans une expression de dureté.

Woah.

« T'as pas honte, non ?! lance-t-elle, visiblement énervée. Pourquoi tu as mis tout ça dans les boissons ? Tu voulais gâcher la fête ?  
- Mais… mais non, Aradia, c'est… enfin c'était juste plus drôle quoi…  
- Ah bon ? Parce que tu trouves drôle de soûler les gens sans qu'ils le sachent ? Hein ? Tu trouves ça drôle ?!  
- Je… n-non… »

Je me désintéresse assez vite de l'engueulade, même si je dois avouer que c'est assez marrant de voir Terezi se faire reprendre comme ça. Gamzee, à côté, n'ose visiblement pas bouger d'un pouce, certainement de peur de se faire remarquer par la furie qu'est devenue Aradia.

Pourtant, celle-ci est obligée de s'arrêter en plein milieu de sa diatribe, coupée par une sorte de rire strident lâché par Jade, qui s'exclame bruyamment :

« OOOOOOOHHHH ! ON DIRAIT DES GROS BONBONS ! »

De…  
DE QUOI ?  
Mais… c'est pas possible mais faites-la jamais boire celle-là, elle pète les plombs en moins de dix secondes putain ! Là elle est carrément écroulée de rire sur le lit, à tenter de se relever pour…

…Oh. Elle fout quoi là ?  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est en train de s'approcher de…

L'atmosphère qui avait déjà redescendu d'un cran à l'engueulade d'Aradia se gèle totalement lorsque Jade, à genoux devant Tavros, qui n'ose visiblement plus bouger, approche sa main des immenses cornes de celui-ci – putain, je me suis toujours demandé comment ce mec pouvait passer les portes sans se prendre le cadre de ces derniers dans la tronche.  
Et les caresse.  
Visiblement, c'est un truc de famille.  
Elle a la main posée dessus à plat et la fait courir le long de la surface, tandis que les yeux de notre ami se dilatent brusquement.

…  
J'aimerais pas être à sa place.  
J'aimerais encore moins être à sa place lorsqu'un de ses gémissements à moitié retenus fait écho dans la pièce, pétrifiant tous les trolls sur place tandis que Jade explose de rire. Rose l'attrape par la taille pour l'éloigner du troll, ayant visiblement compris que c'était pas un truc à faire, mais c'est au tour de John de se faire remarquer.  
En hurlant.  
Comme d'habitude.

« EEEEEHHHH ! C'EST PAS JUSTE ! POURQUOI JADE ELLE PEUT TOUCHER DES CORNES ET MOI PAS ? PUISQUE C'EST COMME ÇA… ! »

EHH ! POURQUOI IL SE RAPPROCHE DE MOI LÀ EXACTEMENT ?!

Je recule précipitamment quand John, les yeux dans le vide, s'approche de moi à quatre pattes, une main tendue en direction des appendices au sommet de ma tête.  
C'est lorsque mon dos cogne contre un des murs de la chambre que je sens que ça va être ma fête.  
Mais John a à peine le temps de poser ses doigts contre mes cornes – oh bon sang… ! - que, la joue mordue pour m'empêcher de faire le moindre bruit, je lève la main et lui assène un bon coup de poing sur le crâne.

Il s'étale sur moi sans aucune grâce, mouché.

Ouf.  
Je pousse un profond soupir de soulagement, tandis que j'entends Dave grommeler pas loin comme quoi j'ai pas intérêt à recommencer ça. Je l'ignore sciemment, et tout en repoussant John de mon tour, je me relève.

« Euuuuh… je lance, peu sûr de moi. On va peut-être s'arrêter là, non ? »

Un hochement de tête général, et la pièce commence à se vider peu à peu.  
Je ne tarde pas à me retrouver seul avec Jade, Rose – et Kanaya qui aide cette dernière à mettre la sœur de mon abruti de compagnon au lit – et John.

Ah, OK, donc c'est encore à moi de… Roh, putain.

Soupirant, je me baisse pour attraper John, un bras sous les genoux, un autre dans le dos, et me relève. Je le fais un peu basculer dans mes bras pour que sa tête repose dans mon cou, et remerciant Kanaya qui m'ouvre la porte – avec un fucking clin d'œil pour lequel j'ai bien envie de lui faire rencontrer un mur – je souhaite bonne nuit aux filles et m'en vais dans les couloirs.

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'ai posé John dans son lit, lui ai retiré chaussures, chaussettes, pulls et pantalon – visiblement la dernière fois, ça l'avait réveillé – et l'ai glissé dans ses draps. S'il a trop froid, tant pis pour sa gueule. Moi je fais rien de plus.  
J'ai déjà eu du mal à lui retirer son froc sans…

BREF !

Une fois assuré qu'il roupille bien, et moi complètement crevé, je repars en fermant doucement la porte derrière moi.  
Vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que j'ai osé essayer de dormir chez John, je préfère ne pas retenter l'expérience, hein. Et c'est donc complètement cassé que je rentre dans ma chambre et m'étale sur mon lit, prenant tout de même le soin de régler un détail sur mon réveil avant de m'écrouler, endormi avant même que ma tête ne touche l'oreiller.

...

C'est ce même réveil qui m'extrait sans état d'âme des bras de Morphée, à huit heures le lendemain.  
Nan, je suis pas taré. Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça bon sang, roh ! J'ai une bonne raison.

Je me lève en soupirant, la main fourrageant dans mes cheveux pour tenter de me réveiller un peu mieux. J'observe le terrarium, posé sur mon bureau, où la salamandre s'est endormie, cachée derrière deux gros rochers.  
Je vérifie une dernière fois que tous les petits post-it sont bien mis dans les livres aux points importants, et m'apprête à partir quand je me dis qu'il manque peut-être quelque chose.

Oh allez. Ça peut pas me tuer.  
J'attrape un bout de papier, un stylo, et écris soigneusement un « Joyeux Noël, enculé » dessus.  
Quoi ? C'est pas parce que c'est Noël que je vais arrêter d'être vulgaire, alors allez tous vous faire foutre, OK ?

Empilant les différents livres et le petit mot sur le terrarium, je charge celui-ci dans mes bras. Je mets un peu de temps à sortir puisqu'il me faut ouvrir la porte, poser le terrarium, la refermer puis reprendre ce dernier avant de pouvoir me mettre en route. Et il me faudra faire la même chose en arrivant devant la porte de John – parce qu'autant dire que ça ne serait pas très discret de défoncer la porte d'un coup de pied pour entrer.

Et je préfère être discret.  
J'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il me voit lui donner son cadeau. J'suis déjà suffisamment gêné comme ça.

Une fois dans la chambre, et adossé à la porte pour la refermer doucement, je me dirige vers le bureau – une espèce de TAS de bordel innommable. Je suis un instant tenté de ranger tout ça, mais je me dis que ça pourrait être bizarrement vu. Je me contente donc de faire un énorme tas sur le côté pour dégager la place, y pose le terrarium ainsi que les livres à côté de ce dernier, et le petit mot dessus.

Je suis prêt à repartir quand une vision me fait m'arrêter.  
Cet abruti a visiblement bien voyagé dans son sommeil puisqu'il est bizarrement tourné dans son lit, presque totalement découvert – et puisqu'il porte pas grand-chose, autant dire que…

Hum.

Euh à quoi je pensais moi ?  
Je me mords une lèvre, et finit par décider qu'il ne peut vraiment pas dormir comme ça, surtout que je vois à la peau blanche de son torse qu'il est en train de frissonner et…

…

…  
Je pensais à quoi ?

Putain, faut vraiment que je parte en vitesse. Ça devient dangereux pour la survie de mon cerveau, là.  
Me mordant une lèvre, je m'approche néanmoins de cet abruti pour attraper le duvet qui ne lui sert quasiment plus à rien et le recouvrir à nouveau. Il pousse une sorte de gémissement de contentement à la chaleur qui l'entoure tout à coup.  
Gémissement qui me fait virer au rouge brique en deux secondes top chrono.

Ouais, je crois que ça va aller là.  
Et c'est donc presque en courant que je quitte sa chambre, traverse les couloirs et rejoins la mienne.  
Je me recouche alors sans un mot, le cœur battant et les joues rouges.  
Il me faudra bien vingt minutes pour me rendormir.

...

Je ne me relèverai que bien plus tard, vers midi et des brouettes, déjà plus reposé. Toujours endormi, je décide de sauter le déjeuner. De la viande ou autre alors que je viens à peine de me lever, très peu pour moi.  
Je me contente donc d'une barre ultra-nourrissante tandis que j'allume mon ordinateur pour surfer un peu.  
Et je vais passer le temps comme ça, bien décidé à glander tout l'après-midi.

Sauf que quelqu'un, à 14h et des cacahuètes, ne sera pas de cet avis.  
Devinez qui.  
Cet abruti gratiné ouvre ma porte d'un coup, presque en mettant un coup de pied dedans on dirait, sans prévenir, sans rien dire, nada, que dalle.  
Il me laisse à peine le temps de me relever – enfin, en fait je sursautais plus qu'autre chose je crois – qu'il me fonce dessus.  
Et sans rien comprendre à ce qu'il vient de se passer, je me retrouve avec ce crétin qui serre ses bras autour de mon torse comme s'il cherchait à m'étouffer. Ça fait faire des sauts périlleux à mon ventre. Je suis même obligé de reculer d'un pas ou deux et de m'appuyer contre le bureau derrière moi pour pas qu'on s'étale comme des cons.

Je lui balance, sans aucune douceur pour cacher ma gêne et mon envie de refermer mes bras dans son dos pour lui rendre son étreinte :

« Woah, quoi ? Tu fous quoi, là ?! »

J'entends un ton enjoué, presque… transpirant de bonheur me répondre, le nez enfoncé dans mon pull, contre mon torse :

« Karkat ! Je… Je suis trop content ! La salamandre… Je l'adore, elle est super ! Merci, merci ! »

Je le sens me serrer encore un peu plus fort contre moi, tandis que je reste toujours immobile, interdit. Je rêverais de lui rendre son étreinte, de le serrer dans mes bras, mais je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que je risque de faire ensuite…  
Il finit par me lâcher – flûte… - et reculer un peu, essuyant ses yeux d'où perlent de petites larmes de joie. Il me tend un paquet que je prends après un instant d'hésitation. Qu'est-ce que… ?  
Il lance un sourire à mon regard interloqué.

« Moi aussi j'avais un cadeau pour toi. »

Qu… quoi ?  
Je ne sais pas comment réagir, abasourdi.  
Un cadeau… pour moi ? Mais… pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que… pourquoi pour moi ? Il… il n'avait rien à m'offrir pourtant, il n'avait pas pioché mon nom…  
Est-ce que ça serait un peu comme pour moi ? Cette envie de voir la joie dans le regard de l'autre ?  
Je sens mon cœur battre un peu plus vite, répandant une douce chaleur dans ma poitrine.

Je tourne un peu le paquet dans mes mains, tentant de deviner ce que peut bien être cette petite chose. Finalement, je glisse un doigt sous un des morceaux de scotch pour le décoller et défaire ainsi le papier.

C'est quoi, un crabe ?  
Oui, une sorte de petit crabe en peluche, orange, avec l'air vexé. On dirait qu'il va essayer de vous pincer dans l'instant. Je retiens un pouffement. On dirait un peu… Papa Crab'.  
La voix de John me rappelle à la réalité.

« Je trouvais qu'elle te ressemblait… Héhé… »

Mon regard va de cet adorable crétin à la peluche, plusieurs fois.  
Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ai envie de lui hurler dessus, de crier, de lui sauter dans les bras comme il l'a fait quelques instants auparavant, de l'embrasser, tout ça à la fois. Et de rougir aussi. De beaucoup rougir. Parce que je suis gêné, parce que je me sens bien, parce que ça me fait horriblement plaisir.  
J'en suis toujours à hésiter sur ce que je pourrais faire quand j'entends sa voix, une nouvelle fois.

« Karkat… »

Je sens un frisson remonter mon échine tandis que je lève les yeux vers lui.  
J'aime quand il dit mon prénom. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fait quelque chose, là, dans le creux de l'estomac. J'ai envie de l'entendre le dire tout le temps. Pourtant avant je ne pouvais pas supporter ça, mais…  
Mes pensées s'évanouissent dans ma tête quand il attrape ma main, les joues un peu rouges, ses prunelles fixées dans le fond des miennes. Il me sourit doucement, et je sens mon cœur s'arrêter, une nouvelle fois.

« Joyeux Noël. »

J'aurai voulu répondre quelque chose, mais à nouveau, il me prend de court. Il comble la distance entre nous et approche son visage du mien jusqu'à effleurer, puis doucement caresser mes lèvres des siennes, les yeux fermés. J'en suis toujours à me demander ce que je suis censé faire, si je dois répondre, m'éloigner, me rapprocher, glisser un bras autour de sa taille ou plutôt appuyer sur ses épaules pour rompre ce baiser, quand je sens ses doigts venir doucement caresser ma joue, comme je l'avais fait, l'autre jour.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que mon cœur va imploser dans ma poitrine… ?

Lorsqu'il se recule, les joues adorablement rouges, je lui jette un regard incompris.  
Pourquoi… ?  
Ce n'est pas lui, qui m'avait demandé l'autre jour la raison d'un baiser… ?  
Il baisse un instant les yeux, puis les replonge dans les miens, causant un autre sursaut à mon rythme cardiaque. Ça me gêne, mais… j'aime son regard, si profond, si bleu.  
Lorsque j'entends sa voix, je me fige totalement.

« Karkat. Je t'aime. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il… vient de dire ?  
J'ai… j'ai bien entendu ?

« Je t'aime, vraiment. Pas juste comme un ami… Et, euh… »

Il baisse les yeux, bafouille… lâche ma main.  
Non… !  
J'ai envie de la rattraper, de la reprendre dans la mienne et de la serrer. J'ignore pourquoi, mais qu'il lâche ma main a fait apparaître un grand froid dans mon ventre, dans ma poitrine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ou comment, mais je sais que je ne veux pas qu'il lâche ma main.  
Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il recommence à parler, à bafouiller, à rougir.

« T'es… T'es pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite, hein ! Tu peux… Je veux dire… »

Il semble hésiter un dernier instant, puis fait un pas en arrière, me lance un regard perdu – aussi perdu que doit être le mien – tourne les talons et s'enfuit en courant.  
J'entends à peine la porte claquer tandis que je m'écroule au sol pour finir couché, le regard perdu sur le plafond.

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?  
Je pose une main au niveau de mon organe vital pour tenter de l'aider à se calmer, parce que parti comme il est, il va nous faire le marathon de New-York à lui tout seul.  
Je…  
…

John vient de me dire qu'il m'aimait.  
Pas comme un ami.

John vient de me dire qu'il m'aimait.

J'arrive pas à avoir autre chose dans la tête que cette simple phrase.  
John vient de me dire qu'il m'aimait.  
Je ne sais même pas si je pourrai un jour penser autre chose.

Je ne sais même pas si je suis content, triste… Non. Je ne suis en tout cas pas triste, ce n'est pas ça. C'est qu'il vient de le dire, il attend une réponse et… Et je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. J'ai bien compris qu'il y avait quelque chose.  
Mais quoi ?

Je pose un bras sur mes yeux et pousse un profond soupir en essayant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mon cerveau.

...

Je passe toute la journée et celle qui suit dans mon lit, sans bouger.  
Enfin, non, je bouge… mais…  
Je ne sors pas manger ni rien. Je n'en ai pas la force. Je reste au lit ou dans ma chambre, en boule, à réfléchir. Je n'ai que ça à faire. Réfléchir. Penser. Essayer de comprendre, de remettre mes idées en place, de savoir.

C'est pas facile.  
Je suis complètement paumé.

Pendant toute la première journée, je n'ai pas eu le courage d'allumer mon ordinateur ni rien. Le second, je me dis que peut-être, cela m'aiderait que me changer les idées.  
À peine ai-je allumé trollian que quelqu'un vient me harceler.

Gamzee.

Étrange.

...

**Pesterlog 07** : http[deuxpointsslashslash]img15[point]hostingpics[ point]net/pics/539341LOG7[point]png

...

J'éteins l'ordinateur après avoir quitté cet abruti de moirail.  
Plus le courage de rester sur trollian… surtout que quelques instants auparavant j'avais vu John se connecter… et que bizarrement pour l'instant je ne me sens pas de lui parler.  
Pas du tout.

J'ignore mon ventre qui grogne de faim – je ne l'ai pas beaucoup nourri ces derniers jours – retire mes vêtements, enfile mon bas de pyjama et vais me recoucher.  
Ouais, il est 15 heures de l'aprèm, et alors ?!  
Vous voyez pas que j'ai vraiment pas le courage, là ?

Je pousse un soupir tandis que je me glisse dans mes draps, refermant les couvertures sur moi pour m'enrouler dedans, formant comme un cocon de chaleur autour de moi, la tête enfoncée dans ce dernier pour me cacher de la lumière du soleil, qui n'a pas l'air d'avis à me laisser dormir.  
Je serre contre moi la petite peluche que m'a offerte John il y a quelques jours.

Je n'arrive plus à la lâcher.  
Elle est comme une sorte de repère dans tout ce brouhaha qu'est devenue ma vie, ces derniers jours. Une ancre à laquelle je m'accroche pour ne pas couler dans les méandres qu'est devenu mon cerveau.  
Je respire à fond son odeur – l'odeur de John, même si elle commence à disparaître.

Ce qu'en pense mon cœur, hein… ?

* * *

**John**

Je pousse un long soupir, le cinquantième de la soirée. Assis à mon bureau, sur ma chaise, je regarde Casey vivre sa vie paisible de salamandre à travers la vitre du terrarium. J'ai rien fichu de la journée. Rien fichu depuis trois jours, en fait, ou plus exactement depuis que je suis rentré dans ma chambre après avoir été offrir son cadeau à Karkat – et lui avoir fait une petite déclaration d'amour au passage.

…

En fait j'en reviens toujours pas.  
J'ai dit à Karkat que je l'aimais. Je l'ai regardé, droit dans les yeux, et je lui ai dit « Je t'aime ». Comme ça. Sans réfléchir.

Ça me semblait juste… Tellement évident, sur le moment. Comme si c'était la chose normale à dire dans ce genre de situations. J'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences, et maintenant, je crois que j'en paye les frais. Parce que j'ose plus du tout sortir de ma chambre, et je sais pas quand j'oserai voir Karkat à nouveau. Et visiblement, il n'a pas l'intention de venir me voir non plus.

D'un autre côté, je crois pas que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Parce que c'est con, mais ouais, je l'aime. Et j'aurais fini par lui dire à un moment ou à un autre de toute façon. J'aurais probablement pas pu garder ce genre de sentiment pour moi très longtemps. C'est comme ce que me dit toujours Dave, je suis trop transparent.

Enfin, vous me direz, connaissant Karkat, il aurait peut-être jamais compris…

Je me mets une ou deux claques pour arrêter de déprimer. Casey me regarde avec de grands yeux ronds.

« Oh, ça va ! Je m'exclame. Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! C'est pas du tout aussi simple que tu le crois, je sais pas quoi faire, là ! »

Je croise les bras, boudeur.  
Puis je les desserre, poussant un long soupir. À quoi ça m'avancera de parler avec une salamandre, vous pouvez me le dire ?

Je tourne ma tête vers mon ordinateur, qui est resté allumé en continu cette semaine. J'ai vu Karkat se connecter une ou deux fois, et à ces moments-là j'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir tant je stressais à l'idée qu'il se mette à me parler, mais finalement il ne l'a pas fait. Je sais pas si je l'ai vraiment pris comme un soulagement, par contre…

Si ça se trouve, en fait, il veut plus du tout me parler. Peut-être qu'il m'en veut de lui avoir balancé ça à la figure, comme ça. Peut-être qu'il trouve ça stupide, et qu'il me voit seulement comme un ami – ou comme un kismesis-ami, disons. Je sais pas vraiment si c'est possible, ça, mais bon. Le fait est que je stresse, que j'ai peur d'entendre sa réponse, peur qu'il me rejette, ou encore pire, qu'il refuse carrément de me revoir.

Je regarde la liste des connectés. Je devrais peut-être parler un peu à Dave… Je me demande ce qu'il fait, en ce moment. Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on n'a pas traîné ensemble, quand j'y pense. On se voit moins depuis qu'on a commencé cet exposé d'Histoire avec les trolls. C'est pareil avec Rose et Jade. Dire qu'avant, on passait tout notre temps ensemble, tous les quatre…

En fait, depuis que je connais Karkat, j'ai l'impression de ne plus penser qu'à lui pratiquement. Même avant de réaliser que je l'aimais, je voulais tout le temps savoir ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il pensait. J'avais envie de passer toujours plus de temps avec lui. Puis quand on est allés chez lui, et que je me suis rendu compte que je tenais à lui plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, ça a pris encore plus d'ampleur.  
Et là, ne plus le voir pendant trois jours… Je me sens vraiment vide, comme si on avait arraché quelque chose en moi. J'ai tellement envie de l'avoir près de moi, là, tout de suite. De l'écouter se plaindre, et hurler, et se mettre en colère. J'ai envie de revoir son air gêné quand je prends sa main dans la mienne, qu'il ait à nouveau son regard rivé sur moi, même si ses yeux me font un peu peur parfois, comme cette fois dans l'infirmerie…

Je pousse un long soupir.

« J'ai envie de le revoir, tu sais, Casey… »

Ma petite compagne à écailles fait une bulle en guise de réponse, et je souris. En fait, c'est un peu comme dans Con-Air. Casey est notre fille, et… Attendez, mais qui est la mère du coup ? Karkat ou moi ?

…  
…

Bon, on n'a qu'à dire qu'elle a deux pères ! T'as de la chance, petite ! Si on était vraiment dans Con-Air, ça te ferait une double dose de Nicolas Cage ! Et deux lapins en peluche pour le prix d'un le jour des retrouvailles !

Faut que j'arrête, je commence à raconter n'importe quoi. Si Karkat était là, je suis sûr qu'il m'aurait déjà frappé la tête avec un bouquin en gueulant.  
Sauf qu'il est pas là. Et… Je crois que je me sens un peu seul.

Ne tenant plus, je me décide à harceler Dave. Façon de parler, bien sûr.

...

**Pesterlog 08 :** http[dpss]img15[point]hostingpics[point]net/pics/9 77675LOG8[point]png

...

Je, euh…  
Je sais pas trop quoi penser de ce que je viens de lire.

Vaut mieux que j'y pense pas, en fait, je crois.  
Ouais, ça vaudrait mieux.

...

Le lendemain, je décide d'aller rejoindre mes amis au réfectoire à midi. J'y suis allé deux ou trois autres fois dans la semaine seulement, préférant les autres jours m'acheter un sandwich pour le manger seul dans ma chambre. Faut dire que j'avais un peu peur d'y croiser Karkat, mais apparemment il est aussi peu enclin que moi à montrer le bout de son nez.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, aujourd'hui. Dave, Rose et Jade manquent à l'appel, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des trolls. Et bien sûr, Karkat… Mais ça je m'y attendais un peu. Sont donc présents Sollux – c'est rare de le voir sans Aradia, pourtant – Gamzee et Kanaya. Je vais m'installer à leurs côtés, les saluant d'une voix peu enthousiaste.

« On ne vous voit plus trop, Karkat et toi, en ce moment, soulève Kanaya. Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé ?  
- Euh… On peut dire ça, ouais… »

Je soupire, creusant des sillons dans ma purée avec ma fourchette. J'ai pas vraiment d'appétit…

Je lève un œil vers les trois autres, qui me regardent sans rien dire. Je réalise soudain que je suis en train de plomber toute l'ambiance, et me mets une petite claque mentale pour ça. Rapidement, je force un petit sourire.

« Au fait, Gamzee, c'est bien toi qui m'a parlé sur le compte de Dave, hier ? Ça m'a flanqué la trouille, je m'y attendais pas !  
- Hahaha, désolé, bro.  
- Pas grave, mais… vous faisiez quoi, en fait ?  
- Des putains de _MiRaAaAaAaClEs _! HoNk !  
- Euh… c'est-à-dire ? »

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents – de tous ses crocs pointus, plutôt – son regard encore plus incompréhensible que d'habitude. Je lève un sourcil, pas vraiment sûr d'avoir compris cette réponse. Sollux, à côté de moi, pousse un long soupir.

« Toi et Karkat, faut vraiment tout vous écrire en gros sur une pancarte pour que vous compreniez, hein ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Rien, t'occupe. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Je dois la prendre comment, cette remarque ? Je finis par laisser tomber, m'enquérant d'une question plus importante à mes yeux.

« Au fait, vous… Vous avez des nouvelles de Karkat ? Il va comment ?  
- Tu veux dire que tu ne lui as pas reparlé depuis Noël ? Demande Kanaya, haussant un sourcil.  
- Euh, ben… Pas- Pas trop, non…  
- Curieux. Il n'est pourtant pas du genre à se fermer pour si peu. À moins qu'il n'y ait eu autre chose, en plus de l'incident de la soirée de Noël ?  
- Attends, je la coupe, de quel incident tu parles ?  
- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?  
- Tu parles, il était trop défoncé pour ça, ricane Sollux.  
- D- Défoncé ? Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Terezi et Gamzee s'étaient amusés à rajouter un peu de… piment à la soirée. Ils avaient mis de l'alcool dans les boissons. Toi et Jade en avez un peu trop abusé.  
- Quoi !... Encore ?! »

Je jette un regard réprobateur à Gamzee, qui me répond d'un rire amusé. Je soupire. C'est difficile de rester fâché contre Gamzee plus de trois secondes. Il a tellement l'air ailleurs en permanence, ça l'en rendrait presque totalement innocent. Pas facile d'en vouloir à quelqu'un qui ne réalise même pas ce qu'il fait. Je me prends la tête dans les mains, me massant le front du bout des doigts avant de reprendre, non sans une bonne dose d'embarras :

« Et donc, euh… On a fait quoi, au juste, pendant la soirée ?  
- Hm… – Kanaya hésite un moment – C'est un peu gênant à raconter…  
- À… À ce point ? »

Je déglutis, tandis que Kanaya et Sollux s'échangent un regard, comme pour demander l'accord de l'autre pour continuer. Finalement, c'est la jeune fille qui reprend :

« John, est-ce que tu sais que les cornes des trolls ont… disons, une certaine particularité ?  
- Euh… C'est-à-dire ?  
- Ce sont des zones plutôt érogènes.  
- …Érogènes ?  
- En gros, soupire Sollux, dis-toi qu'à chaque fois que tu touches les cornes d'un troll, c'est comme si tu tripotais la poitrine d'une fille humaine. »

Je mets quelques secondes à analyser l'information… Avant de me mettre à rougir comme un malade. Oh. OH.

Oh bon sang. Et moi, avec Karkat, j'avais… !

O-OK, Calme-toi, John ! C'était quand on était seuls, pas moyen que Kanaya, Gamzee et Sollux sachent ça !

« Et… Et donc, je demande en faisant l'innocent, quel rapport avec la soirée ?  
- Tu te souviens de Tavros ? Eh bien, ta sœur a… Hm… »

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase, mais je comprends rapidement où elle veut en venir.

« Oh, bon sang ! Désolé !  
- Pourquoi c'est toi qui t'excuse, bro ? Rigole Gamzee. Toi t'as rien fait, t'as juste touché celles de Karkat !  
- Ben ouais, mais même, c'est… Attends, J'AI FAIT QUOI ?! »

Le troll au maquillage de clown part alors en fou rire, manquant presque de tomber de sa chaise. À côté de moi, Sollux tente tant bien que mal de ne pas l'accompagner. Seule Kanaya reste calme, se contentant de me faire un petit sourire compatissant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas eu le temps de faire grand-chose. Karkat t'a assommé.  
- Hein ?! Putain mais pourquoi je me souviens de rien ? J'ai trop honte…  
- Faut pas, répond Sollux dans un grand effort pour ne pas rire, crois-moi, à côté de Tavros et Jade, toi c'est passé presque inaperçu. »

Je cache mon visage dans mes mains, rouge d'embarras. J'arrive pas à le croire. Et j'arrive pas à croire que personne m'ait parlé de ça ces quatre derniers jours. Bon… C'est vrai que je suis pas vraiment sorti de ma chambre, aussi…

Poussant un long soupir – ça commence à faire beaucoup, non ? – je relève la tête et me résigne à manger le contenu de mon plateau. Les autres font de même, et nous restons en silence un moment. Finalement, c'est Sollux qui reprend la parole, me fixant de ses yeux bicolores.

« Tu sais, faut pas t'en faire pour Karkat. Cet enfoiré bataille toujours pour un rien, même avec lui-même. Quand il aura fini de faire son gamin, il sortira de sa piaule.  
- T'es sûr ? Je demande timidement.  
- C'est moi qui te le dis. J'lui ai causé, l'autre jour. Il gueule toujours autant, c'est signe qu'il va pas trop mal. Tiens, regarde. »

Il sort son téléphone portable de sa poche et, après quelques secondes, le tend vers moi. Je le prends dans mes mains et lis le trollianlog affiché à l'écran, fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est vraiment pas facile à lire, comment t'écris…  
- …Dé2olé. »

...

**Pesterlog 09 :** http[dpss]img15[point]hostingpics[point]net/pics/2 27892LOG9[point]png

...

Je relis le log plusieurs fois, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Finalement, je rends son portable à Sollux.

« Tu vois ? Dit ce dernier. Il va bien.  
- Euh… Oui, j'imagine. »

Mais… Est-ce que je devais vraiment lire ça ? C'est pas juste un peu une violation de la vie privée de Karkat ? En plus, ils parlaient de moi…  
Je rougis un peu, me réattaquant à ma nourriture pour ne plus penser à ça. Mon plateau terminé, je dis au revoir aux trolls, et vais le débarrasser.

...

L'après-midi, je décide de rendre visite à Jade et Rose dans leur chambre, puisqu'apparemment Dave a d'autres choses à faire que de m'écouter – quelles choses par contre, j'en n'ai aucune idée. Après quelques échanges de textos, je viens frapper à leur porte. C'est Jade qui vient m'ouvrir avec un grand sourire.

« Alors ça y est, tu te décides à sortir de ton cocon ? Plaisante-t-elle.  
- On se demandait quand tu allais enfin arrêter de t'isoler, dit Rose plus sérieusement. Ça ne te ressemble pas de rester dans ton coin à broyer du noir.  
- Ouais, on s'inquiétait pour toi, nous. Allez, raconte, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Euh… D'accord. »

Je m'installe sur le lit de Jade, en face des deux filles. Il me faut un petit moment avant de parvenir à trouver comment leur annoncer ça.

« Bon… Je sais que ça va vous surprendre un peu, mais… Voilà, je… Je suis amoureux de Karkat ! »

Je baisse la tête, attendant leur réaction avec appréhension. C'est un soupir qui me répond, celui lâché par Rose.

« John. On le savait tous depuis longtemps, ça. »

Je lève les yeux vers elle, passe mon regard de son visage à celui de ma sœur, sans comprendre.

« Hein ? …HEIN ?  
- Beeeen oui, fait Jade, pourquoi tu crois qu'on t'aurait laissé tout seul avec Karkat après t'avoir fait boire ce soda bizarre si on savait pas que t'avais un faible pour lui ?  
- Mais… Comment… ?!  
- John, poursuit Rose, tu es aussi transparent que de l'eau gazeuse. Tout le monde voit en toi, mais toi, au milieu de toutes ces bulles, tu es le seul à ne pas réaliser ce que tu ressens.  
- C'est pas un peu bizarre comme métaphore, ça ? demande Jade.  
- Peu importe. Le fait est que tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Ton homosexualité latente était tout ce qu'il y a de plus prévisible, surtout avec le manque de présence maternelle dans ton foyer.  
- Hé ! Je m'écrie. Dave aussi a grandi sans sa mère, je te rappelle !  
- Ce qui ne fait qu'appuyer mon point de vue.  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
- Bon sang, John ! S'énerve Jade. Arrête un peu de changer de sujet ! T'étais venu pour nous parler, oui ou non ? »

Je m'apprête à insister, mais finalement je laisse tomber. Ça ne sert à rien avec elles, et de toute façon, elle a raison. C'est pas pour ça que j'étais venu.

« D'accord, d'accord… Hm… En fait, je… Le jour après la fête, je lui ai… légèrement avoué que je l'aimais.  
- Légèrement ? Demande Rose.  
- Plutôt directement en fait.  
- Et ? S'enquiert Jade qui semble bouillir d'impatience.  
- Et… Et c'est tout. Je l'ai pas revu depuis, et je sais pas ce qu'il pense, et… J'ose pas aller lui parler. »

Les deux filles se regardent l'une l'autre un bon moment avant de se tourner vers moi de nouveau.

« Et c'est tout ? Demande Rose.  
- Que… Comment ça, tout ? T'as pas écouté ce que je viens de dire ?!  
- On t'a écouté, John. Mais… Tu crois pas que tu t'en fais un petit peu trop pour ça ?  
- Ben oui, John ! Poursuis Jade. C'est _évident_ que Karkat il en pince pour toi !  
- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?  
- Intuition féminine, répondent les deux en cœur. »

Je pousse un long soupir. Ça m'apprendra à demander conseil à des filles, tiens. Dave a intérêt à avoir eu une bonne raison pour m'avoir laissé tout seul sur ce coup.

« Et donc, d'après vous, je devrais faire quoi ?  
- Hmm… Fait Rose, pensive. Je ne sais pas, organise une sortie de groupe ? Vous serez plus à l'aise avec du monde autour, ça vous permettra au moins de discuter un peu.  
- Ouais, t'as peut-être raison…  
- Allez, arrête de déprimer ! Ajoute Jade avec un grand sourire. On va s'occuper de ça, OK ? On invitera du monde, comme ça vous serez pas gênés de venir. D'accord ? »

J'hésite un peu, pas tout à fait sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de laisser – encore – Jade « s'occuper de tout ». Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'en fait, j'ai rien d'autre, là. Je finis par hocher la tête, et les deux amies me répondent avec un sourire.

...

Finalement, c'est dès le lendemain après-midi que je me retrouve à arpenter les rues de la ville, me dirigeant au pas de course vers le cinéma le plus proche. J'ai mis un peu trop de temps à me préparer, je suis un peu en retard.

J'arrive enfin à l'endroit prévu et cherche rapidement un visage familier.

Je n'en reconnais qu'un, celui que j'avais le plus envie de trouver, qui est aussi celui que j'avais le plus peur de voir.

Karkat.

Nos regards se croisent et ne se lâchent plus pendant un moment. Lorsqu'une personne passe devant moi, interrompant le contact visuel, je reviens à mes esprits. Les joues rouges, j'avance vers le jeune troll, qui détourne un peu le regard. Ça m'avait manqué, de ne plus le voir. Terriblement manqué, même. Je regrettais presque de ne pas avoir eu cours pour ne pas, au moins, pouvoir le voir là-bas.

« T'es tout seul ? Je demande timidement.  
- O- Ouais. »

Je regarde mes pieds, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

« Hm… C'est bizarre que personne ne soit arrivé.  
- Hm. »

Je regarde mon téléphone portable pour vérifier l'heure.

« Oh, j'ai un message de Rose, attends. »

J'ouvre le message, le lit, puis me fige. Au bout d'un moment, Karkat s'impatiente.

« Elle dit quoi ?  
- Euh… Elle dit : bonne chance. »

Je regarde Karkat qui me répond d'un regard tout aussi surpris et confus que le mien.

« O-On s'est fait piéger, on dirait.  
- Ouais, ces enculés vont me le payer cher.  
- Hm… Du coup, on fait quoi ? Tu veux qu'on aille quand même voir le film, puisqu'on est déjà là ?  
- …Ouais, tant qu'à faire. »

On reste un petit moment à se regarder, gênés, avant de finalement rentrer dans le bâtiment. Comme je suis arrivé un peu en retard, le film est déjà sur le point de commencer. Je m'empresse d'aller réserver des sièges, laissant à Karkat le soin d'acheter des trucs à grignoter.

Seul dans la salle, j'attends son retour. Les lumières s'éteignent et le film commence, quand soudain une main sur mon épaule me fait sursauter. Je respire en voyant le visage de Karkat. Il m'a fait peur ! Il peut voir dans le noir, c'est pas possible !

…En fait, ce serait pas étonnant qu'il puisse voir dans le noir, tiens. Encore une chose qu'il faudra que je lui demande, enfin… Quand j'arriverai à lui parler sans rougir comme un malade.

Et c'est pas vraiment gagné…

* * *

**Karkat**

Je grommelle en tendant ma monnaie au mec à la caisse qui me sourit d'un air benêt. J't'en filerai moi des airs benêts, mec. Arrête ça ou j'te défonce ta jolie tronche et ton sourire Colgate white blancheur plus.  
Non mais sérieux, j'aurais dû m'en douter qu'un truc collait pas, quand Jade – _Jade !_ – est venue me voir pour une sortie ciné. De toute façon dès que ces putains d'humains sont mêlés quelque part, c'est l'apocalypse dix minutes après.  
Et là pour une apocalypse, c'en est une belle.

Seul.  
Avec John.  
Alors qu'il m'a fait sa déclaratio peine quelques jours — combien ? Merde, j'ai du mal à me souvenir, j'ai tellement comaté ces derniers temps… — et que je ne sais toujours pas quoi lui répondre de correct.  
Fuck, quoi !

Je sens que si je les chope, j'vais leur défoncer leur race, mais d'une puissance…  
J'attrape les deux boissons, le pop-corn sucré et un petit paquet de cookies qui avait l'air plutôt bon que j'ai acheté et pars en direction de la salle de cinéma où doit déjà m'attendre Egbert.  
Je le repère sans mal dans le noir dans lequel la salle est plongée tandis que les premières publicités défilent. Faut dire que c'est plutôt pratique, d'avoir une vision nocturne. J'arrive, pose une main sur son épaule pour lui faire remarquer que je suis là afin qu'il me débarrasse de ce que je porte, et m'assieds ensuite à côté de lui dans un soupir de soulagement.

Bon.  
Maintenant, reste plus qu'à tenir pendant les presque deux heures que dure le film. Allez. Ça peut pas être si horrible.

...

Et finalement non, ça ne l'a pas tant que ça été.  
Durant tout le film, je ne sais pas si c'est moi ou lui – ou les deux ? – qui a soigneusement évité de toucher l'autre, piochant dans le pop-corn en vérifiant soigneusement avant si sa main n'y était pas déjà, pareil dans le paquet de petits gâteaux – que je n'ai que très peu touché, il a bien dû s'envoyer la moitié du paquet…

Le film vient de se terminer là, mais je dois bien avouer qu'avec sa présence à mes côtés, j'ai carrément RIEN suivi du tout. Niet. Nada. Que dalle. J'pourrais même pas vous dire si ça parlait d'extra-terrestres, d'une histoire d'amour ou de zombie. Peut-être les trois en même temps, qui sait ?  
Tout ce que je sais c'est que même sans le regarder, j'étais complètement absorbé par sa présence à côté de moi, sa respiration calme, qui s'agitait à des moments, devenait plus sifflante ou saccadée lors de scènes poignantes (enfin, j'imagine), de ses mains qui piochaient dans la nourriture, les boissons, où se reposaient sur les accoudoirs, près de moi.

J'ai d'ailleurs dû me battre un peu contre cette saloperie d'envie qui me taraudait le ventre que de tendre la main vers la sienne pour glisser mes doigts contre les siens, les garder contre moi et ne plus les lâcher.  
Mais je _pense_ que ça aurait pu mal passer…

Lorsque les lumières se rallument, à la fin du générique, je garde ostensiblement mon regard tourné dans la direction opposée à sa personne. Sinon je suis quasiment certain de réussir à virer au rouge brique tenace en moins de 3 millisecondes top chrono. Je me lève sans un mot, à peine un grognement quand il me lance un « c'était bien, hein ? » sur un ton un peu… bizarre.  
On sort plutôt rapidement du bâtiment, et je n'ai en tête qu'une idée fixe : rentrer au lycée, dans ma chambre, le plus rapidement possible, quand un bruit sourd attire mon attention.  
Tournant le regard, je sens mon cœur s'arrêter brusquement, jetant un immense froid dans ma poitrine. John, qui était un peu derrière moi, est maintenant étalé de tout son long.

Et je comprends à la respiration sifflante que j'entends sortir difficilement de sa bouche que ce n'est _pas _comme la fois où il s'était effondré de soulagement, à la sortie de notre dernière épreuve, il y a de ça des semaines.  
Un cri étranglé sort de ma gorge tandis que je me précipite vers lui, finissant sur les genoux après un dérapage très, très peu contrôlé.

« John ! »

Je le retourne, les mains tremblantes, pour le mettre sur le côté de façon à dégager sa trachée si besoin est. J'ose à peine le toucher, complètement paniqué.  
Non, non, non… !  
Pas lui, pitié, pas lui. Tout, même moi, mais pas lui, surtout pas lui !

J'arrive à peine à faire encore tourner mon cerveau, qui gèle sans cesse sur cette vision de John, couché, la respiration sifflante.  
Je parviens néanmoins à suffisamment lever la tête pour regarder les alentours, découvrant une foule de curieux qui s'est amassée autour de nous, observant le corps inanimé de mon ami avec une curiosité morbide.  
Un furieux grognement de rage sort de ma gorge, les faisant reculer de quelques pas de terreur – quoi, je suis si flippant que ça ? - tandis que je me mets à hurler.

« RAAAAHHH MAIS BON SANG BANDE DE MOLLUSQUES DÉGÉNÉRÉS RESTEZ PAS PLANTÉS LA COMME DES CÈPES ! APPELEZ UNE AMBULANCE OU J'VOUS DÉCARRE TOUS PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! »

Ma diatribe a l'air de porter ses fruits, car à peine trois secondes plus tard, un humain sort un portable en tremblant et s'approche de moi tandis qu'il compose le numéro des ambulances.  
Il faut quelques minutes – déjà trop – pour expliquer le problème, recevoir quelques directives – comme lui faire lever les jambes – et raccrocher tandis que l'ambulance se met en route.

Pendant tout ce temps, j'essaye de rester fixé sur quelque chose pour ne pas écouter mon cœur battre comme un dératé dans ma poitrine, comme s'il était sur le point d'imploser. J'ai peur.  
Pire que ça, je suis mort de trouille, complètement terrorisé. Je le vois à mes mains qui, posées sur le bras de John, tremblent comme si j'étais atteint au dernier stade de Parkinson. Je le savais que j'aurais pas dû m'attacher à lui. Depuis l'autre soir, j'en étais certain. À chaque fois que je m'approche de quelqu'un, il finit par souffrir.  
Et moi avec.

Lorsque l'ambulance arrive, je suis toujours aussi perdu. Il faut que l'un des ambulanciers – un troll d'assez grande taille – pose sa main sur mon épaule et me secoue un peu pour réussir à réveiller mon cerveau paralysé par la trouille.  
Je le regarde sans comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'il répète sa question.

« Tu l'accompagnes ? T'es un ami ?  
- Euh… o-oui…  
- OK, tu connais quelqu'un de sa famille ?  
- Euh… oui, sa sœur elle est…  
- OK, très bien. Peux-tu l'appeler pour qu'elle vienne ? »

Ma poitrine se gèle à nouveau quand le sens de la question parvient jusqu'à mon cerveau. Je finis néanmoins par hocher la tête et m'approche de lui pour fouiller une de ses poches, où je l'avais vu ranger son portable avant la séance de cinéma.  
Je reste dans le fond de l'ambulance tandis que celle-ci démarre, la main serrée sur son téléphone portable, une boule de plomb fondue dans mon estomac.

Je sais que je dois appeler Jade, mais quelque part, ça me fait mal.  
Ça me fait mal de comprendre que… qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi. Que je ne suis pas celui qu'il faut, que je ne suis là que pour appeler quelqu'un d'autre, qui pourra mieux s'occuper de lui. Comme d'habitude, je suis inutile, je ne sers à rien.  
À part créer des problèmes.

Lorsque l'ambulance s'arrête, quelques minutes plus tard, je descends et m'éloigne lentement, le portable de John serré dans main. Je mets quelques instants à comprendre à quel endroit trouver la liste de contacts, puis à descendre jusqu'au nom de Jade. La main tremblante, j'appuie sur la touche d'appel et attends la tonalité.  
Au bout d'interminables secondes, une voix féminine décroche.

« Allo ? John ?  
- Euh, non, c'est…  
- Karkat ? Mais tu fais quoi avec le téléphone de John ?  
- Euh… c'est parce qu'on… enfin…  
- Karkat ? »

La voix a changé au bout du téléphone.  
Je la sens aussi chargée d'inquiétude que la mienne – même si elle, la culpabilité et le remords ne la teintent pas.

« Karkat, qu'est-ce qu'il y a bon sang ? Parle !  
- C'est John, il… il s'est effondré en sortant du cinéma, il… je sais pas ce qui…  
- QUOI ?! MAIS POURQUOI ? »

Je grimace, ayant une pensée émue pour mon pauvre tympan, tandis que j'essaye de rassembler les bribes de conversations que j'ai pu entendre quand j'étais dans l'ambulance. Je soupire, un nœud dans la gorge.

« Je… je sais pas bien, je crois qu'ils parlaient de choc… choc anaphy…  
- Anaphylactique ? MON DIEU ! MAIS T'AS PAS FAIT ÇA C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! »

J'ouvre la bouche pour essayer de répondre quelque chose, mais la tonalité me coupe brusquement, m'indiquant que Jade a raccroché.  
Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, exactement ? Pourquoi elle s'est mise à hurler ?

Je retourne aux urgences avec une boule dans le ventre, tandis qu'une des infirmières me dit d'aller dans la salle d'attente, qu'on me dira s'il y a du changement dans son état ou ce genre de chose. Je me contente de hocher la tête et de prendre la direction que l'on m'indique, débouchant dans une salle où il n'y a que quelques personnes, des chaises, des magazines.  
Je n'ai pas envie de m'asseoir. Je ne peux même pas, je suis trop nerveux, trop agité trop… trop conscient de tout ce qu'il se passe pour pouvoir m'asseoir. Je commence à faire les cent pas, incapable de rester même immobile, tandis que les secondes, puis les minutes s'égrènent avec une lenteur proche de la torture.

À peu près 15 minutes plus tard, j'en suis toujours à creuser le sol de mes pas, le cerveau englué dans les remords et les envies de me frapper la tête contre les murs pour me punir de ma propre débilité – quand j'entends un brouhaha bizarre en direction de l'accueil des urgences.  
Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser des questions qu'un second bruit, plus reconnaissable, se fait entendre, toujours plus proche de moi.

- Karkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat !

En reconnaissant mon prénom dans ce drôle de hurlement, j'ai à peine le temps de me retourner en direction de la source du bruit que je vois la frangine de John me foncer dessus, les yeux brillants de rage. J'ai même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que je la vois amorcer son bras en arrière et –

BAM !

Ça fait à peu près ce bruit-là quand son poing s'abat violemment en plein dans ma tronche. C'est tellement violent – et inattendu – que je fais un pas en arrière avant de m'effondrer de tout mon long, la main sur le nez duquel coule un liquide chaud.  
J'ai même pas le temps de penser que c'est du sang – _mon sang_ – qu'il est rouge, que je dois le cacher et vite, ni même d'ouvrir la bouche ou d'être surpris que cette furie s'époumone dans la salle d'attente.

« J'Y CROIS PAS ESPÈCE DE DÉCÉRÉBRÉ PROFOND MAIS ÇA VA PAS BIEN DANS TA TÊTE ! OÙ EST-CE QUE T'AS BIEN PU ALLER CHERCHER L'IDÉE DE LUI FAIRE MANGER DES CACAHUÈTES ! T'ES COMPLETEMENT DÉBILE MA PAROLE, ESPÈCE DE PAUVRE CRÉTIN ! IL Y EST ALLERGIQUE, MORTELLEMENT ALLERGIQUE, TU VOULAIS QU'IL CRÈVE OU QUOI ?! »

Elle s'arrête un instant, essoufflée – en même temps, elle vient de me hurler ça dessus sans reprendre son souffle une seule fois, elle est douée ! – et alors, le sens des phrases remonte à mon cerveau.  
Mon cœur se bloque.  
Allergique… ?

Jade est rouge, à bout de souffle, mais je la vois sur le point de rouvrir la bouche. Alors je fais la seule chose que mon cerveau me crie de faire sur le moment.  
Je beugle à mon tour. Tout ce qui me passe par la tête.

« MAIS PUTAIN C'EST TOI LA DÉBILE, COMMENT TU VOULAIS QUE JE SACHE QUOI QUE CE SOIT À PROPOS D'UNE ALLERGIE BON SANG, IL M'A RIEN DIT !  
- MÊME C'EST PAS UNE RAISON PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, TU POUVAIS PAS FAIRE ATTENTION ?! TU T'EN FOUS DE SA VIE OU QUOI ?! T'AS ENVIE QU'IL CRÈVE OU T'EN AS RIEN À FOUTRE ?!  
- RAAAAAH MAIS SALOPERIE DE BORDEL DE CHIER TA GUEULE, BIEN SÛR QUE NON JE VEUX PAS QU'IL CRÈVE, C'EST TOI QUI ES COMPLÈTEMENT DÉBILE ! JAMAIS JE NE VOUDRAIS QU'IL CRÈVE, JE PEUX… »

Je m'arrête, choqué parce que je viens de manquer de dire.  
Je peux…

J'en suis à écarquiller les yeux, complètement choqué, quand Jade, à genoux devant moi à présent, me chope par le colback et commence à me secouer comme un prunier trop mur, visiblement toujours complètement enragée.  
À ce stade, je songe tandis qu'elle me hurle des trucs sans queue ni tête dans les oreilles, on dirait un doberman enragé.

Elle ne sera coupée que quelques instants plus tard par une main puissante posée sur son bras.  
La main grise d'un troll qui lui lance un regard interloqué avant de m'en retourner un – qui se teinte de dégoût quand il aperçoit la couleur rouge sombre de mon sang. Tant pis, pas le temps d'y penser. On tourne en même temps un regard teinté d'inquiétude et d'attente dans sa direction, tandis qu'il prononce le nom de John.  
Il tente un sourire pour rassurer mon bourreau.

« Vous êtes sa sœur, si j'ai bien compris ? Rassurez-vous, il va bien. Le choc anaphylactique a été traité suffisamment vite, il est presque comme neuf. Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous le désirez. Mais s'il vous plaît, baissez d'un ton, nous sommes dans un hôpital je vous rappelle. »

Jade hoche la tête docilement, comme un chien à qui on viendrait de donner une petite friandise. Me relâchant, elle se relève et, avant de le suivre, tourne à nouveau sa tête vers moi pour me jeter un regard… méprisant. Oui, je crois bien que c'est du mépris qui brille dans ses yeux.  
Ma poitrine se gèle à l'entente du blizzard dans sa voix.

« Je t'interdis de t'approcher de lui, c'est clair ? »

Je ne réponds rien, complètement choqué par l'éclat de ses yeux.  
Il me faut plusieurs interminables secondes – minutes ? heures ? – pour réussir à me relever et à m'asseoir lourdement sur la chaise à côté de moi, tendant le bras pour attraper deux ou trois mouchoirs sur la petite table supportant les magazines. J'évite sciemment le regard des personnes qui ont assisté à la scène, tandis que j'essuie le sang sur mon visage.

Le temps s'écoule, interminable, tandis que je prends ma tête entre mes mains.  
Choc anaphylactique. Ça me revient maintenant, les gens font ça quand ils font une réaction allergique sévère à quelque chose.  
Et d'après ce que m'a beuglé Jade dessus avant, John y est allergique. Mortellement allergique.

J'ai failli tuer John.  
J'ai failli moi-même le supprimer de ma vie, alors que je…  
Alors que je tiens à lui plus que tout.

Inutile de se le cacher maintenant.  
Mais c'est trop tard. J'ai tout gâché, je ne suis qu'un crétin profond.  
Jade ne me laissera plus jamais l'approcher, et même sans ça, aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ne voudra plus s'approcher de moi.

Je sens du liquide couler sur mes joues à cette pensée.  
Il ne voudra plus s'approcher de moi.  
Jamais.  
J'ai envie de me lever, de courir, de m'enfuir le plus loin possible et d'aller crever dans un trou paumé n'importe où, le plus loin possible d'ici, mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai la force.  
Et puis, la main sur mon épaule ne serait pas d'accord avec ça, j'imagine.

Je relève lentement la tête, pour découvrir le même médecin que tout à l'heure.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il….  
Il me tapote l'épaule doucement.

« Votre ami veut vous voir, mais la jeune fille refuse de venir vous faire passer le message. Il est dans la chambre 414. »

Je hoche la tête doucement, me relevant en silence, les jambes tremblantes.  
Pourquoi… pourquoi il veut me voir ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'il veut me dire ? Achever notre amitié d'un dernier coup de pelle, me laisser l'occasion d'aller me jeter dans le caniveau en toute bonne conscience ?

Je marche en direction de la chambre qu'on m'a indiquée comme un condamné qui se dirige vers la potence, un boulet dans l'estomac, la gorge nouée douloureusement.  
Je ne vois pas Jade, elle doit être encore à l'intérieur.  
Arrêté devant la porte, je pousse un soupir avant de la faire coulisser puis d'entrer dans la chambre. La cloison se referme dans mon dos comme un couperet qui tombe, tandis que je découvre la chambre.

Vide.  
À part une présence, sur le lit.  
Une espèce de crétin congénital fini qui m'observe de ses yeux bleus grands ouverts, sans aucune trace de mépris, de dégoût ou de haine dedans.  
Je sens mon cœur s'arrêter au moment ou un sourire tendre se dessine sur ma bouche. Il a l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais mon cerveau, mon corps, mon cœur, quelque chose en moi ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

Comme pris d'une sorte de furie, j'avale d'un coup la distance entre nous.  
Je sens mon bras partir en arrière, se lever, prendre de l'élan…  
Et s'abattre sans aucune douceur sur sa joue, le bruit de la claque se répercutant à l'infini dans l'écho de la chambre silencieuse.  
Il n'a même pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit ou d'être choqué que je l'ai déjà pris dans mes bras, le serrant à l'étouffer contre moi, l'écrasant contre mon torse.

Tant pis si je l'étrangle, je l'étouffe ou quoi que ce soit.  
Je ne le lâcherai plus.  
Plus jamais.

« ABRUTI ! Je beugle. ME FAIS PLUS JAMAIS ÇA, T'AS COMPRIS ?! BON SANG, PLUS JAMAIS, MON CŒUR LE SUPPORTERA PAS ! PUTAIN DE MERDE DE BORDEL DE CONNERIE, CRÉTIN, T'AS PAS ENCORE COMPRIS QUE C'EST PAS POSSIBLE DE VIVRE SANS TOI, QUE JE PEUX PAS, QUE JE PRÉFÈRE ENCORE ME BALANCER D'UN PONT QUE D'IMAGINER UNE VIE SANS TOI, QUE JE… »

Je m'arrête, un sanglot coinçant ma voix dans ma gorge.  
J'enfonce encore mon nez dans son épaule, mes larmes rouges mouillant le blanc de son t-shirt.

« Que je… je… »

Il ne dit rien, ne bouge pas, ne parle pas.  
Je crois qu'il est trop choqué pour ça.  
Et moi, je n'ai plus le choix. J'ai trop avancé, j'en ai trop dit pour ne plus finir la phrase, peu importe combien j'ai peur, combien mon ventre se serre de trouille à l'idée qu'il ne veuille plus jamais de moi, que j'ai réellement tout gâché.

« Je… je t'aime crétin. Je t'aime, t'as compris ! Alors ne meurs pas, bon sang, ou je te jure que je te ressuscite pour te tuer ! »

Il a un silence presque choquant, entrecoupé de sanglots – les miens.  
Enfin, alors que je m'attendais à un coup, qu'il me repousse, ou quelque chose de ce genre… je sens sa main.  
Posée contre ma nuque, qui me serre contre lui. Je resserre mon étreinte à sa demande muette, tandis que son deuxième bras vient entourer ma taille.  
Je pousse un soupir qui semble extraire toute la douleur de mon corps tandis qu'il enfonce le nez dans ma clavicule.

Tant pis pour le reste, tant pis pour Jade qui veut me tuer, tant pis pour cet abruti de médecin qui a vu mon sang.  
Pourvu qu'il ne meure pas. C'est tout ce qui compte.  
Parce que je sais que je ne peux plus vivre sans lui.

...

...

**Note d'Aku' :** Voilà, hm, pardon pour le retard hein, exams, exams...

Bon ce chapitre aura été lourd en pesterlogs et guimauve de toutes sortes. En tout cas, Karkat n'est définitivement pas gâté, avec tous ces allers-retours à l'hôpital. On est méchantes avec lui, le pauvre... Et j'ai la vague impression qu'il a pas fini de souffrir. J'sais pas pourquoi. *sifflote*

Allez, à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 11 ! Ah, et merci encore à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews ! Vous n'aurez peut-être pas de réponse tout de suite si vous en laissez, car Plume n'aura probablement pas internet cette semaine et je croule sous les révisions, mais on finira par vous répondre hein ;) Enfin, sauf aux anonymes, mais sachez qu'on adore toutes vos reviews quand même :)


	11. Chapter 11

_Curiosity Killed the Karkat  
_Part 11

...

**John **

Je serre Karkat contre moi sans rien dire.  
Ou plutôt, je suis trop choqué pour parler.

En apprenant qu'il était toujours dans l'hôpital en me réveillant et en le faisant venir, je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il… Je sais pas, qu'il hurle, me traite d'imbécile, se moque de moi à la limite. Quand il m'a frappé, j'avoue que j'avais déjà pas très bien compris.

Puis il m'a serré contre moi, et ça m'a rappelé que j'avais fait la même chose quelques semaines plus tôt, quand Karkat déprimait pour son lusus. Ça m'a rappelé ça, et ça m'a rappelé ce que je ressentais quand je l'ai fait, cette envie – ce besoin – de le garder contre moi, de le serrer de toutes mes forces. Cette peur lorsqu'il avait dit avoir préféré ne jamais être né ; peur qu'il ne disparaisse loin de moi. C'est là que j'avais réalisé à quel point je tenais à lui, à quel point il était important pour moi.

À quel point je l'aimais.

J'ai senti les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je n'osais pas y croire, mais… En voyant Karkat refaire les mêmes gestes, me serrer aussi fort que je l'avais fait moi, je me suis dit que peut-être, peut-être, il ressentait la même chose pour moi.

Et soudain, il l'a dit.

Il a dit qu'il m'aimait. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, et je l'ai d'abord pas cru, parce que c'était trop beau, parce que j'étais trop heureux, alors ça pouvait pas être réel. Ça devait être un rêve, je devais l'avoir imaginé à force de l'espérer. Mais c'était pas un rêve, et mes larmes ont coulé. Et je l'ai serré contre moi en retour. Et on est restés là, lui à sangloter sur mon épaule, moi à pleurer en silence, appuyant mon visage contre lui.

Quand j'ai fini par me reculer, essuyant mes joues du rebord de ma manche, reniflant un peu bruyamment, j'ai levé la tête vers lui. Il avait l'air tellement perdu, tellement effrayé – _effrayé pour moi _– que ça a tordu mon cœur comme si on le serrait. J'étais un peu heureux, faut bien l'avouer, parce que ça voulait dire qu'il tenait à moi, mais c'était trop faible face au sentiment de remord qui m'a alors submergé.

Je suis trop bête.  
Je suis débile, et à cause de moi, de ma connerie, je l'ai fait revenir dans un hôpital alors qu'il déteste ça, je l'ai fait s'inquiéter alors qu'il vient à peine de se remettre de l'accident de son lusus. Je l'ai laissé tout seul alors qu'il a besoin de moi.

J'ai envie de pleurer à nouveau, mais cette fois je force les larmes à rester à l'intérieur, parce que c'est pas le moment. Là, faut que je sourie, pour que Karkat arrête de s'inquiéter.

« Je vais bien, Karkat, je dis doucement. Je vais pas mourir pour si peu. »

Il me regarde comme un enfant qui hésite à croire ce qu'on lui dit, qui sait pas s'il peut faire confiance. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et caresse doucement sa tête.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait t'inquiéter. Je vais bien maintenant. Promis, je disparaîtrai nulle part.  
- T'as intérêt ouais, finit-il par dire. Parce que sinon…  
- Je sais, je sais. T'inquiète pas. »

J'élargis un peu plus mon sourire, et il se recule alors un peu, essuyant ses larmes rouges. Lorsqu'il est un peu plus calme, je reprends :

« C'était pas la peine de t'en faire autant pour si peu. Et puis les médecins ont dû te dire que c'était pas si grave. La preuve, j'ai même pas à passer la nuit ici, dans une heure ou quoi je peux sortir.  
- Ta gueule, grogne le troll, je m'inquiète si je veux. J'ai cru que t'allais crever, ou que tu voudrais plus jamais me voir, et…  
- Plus te voir ? Pourquoi je voudrais ça ?! »

Il me fixe avec de grands yeux, ne comprenant sans doute pas mon air choqué.

« Karkat, je continue, j'ai aucune raison de plus vouloir te voir !  
- Mais c'est ma faute, c'est parce que je t'ai fait manger ces conneries que tu…  
- Tu rigoles ?! Tu pouvais pas le savoir ! C'est plutôt moi qui ai été stupide ! C'est moi qui ai mangé sans réfléchir, et puis… Et puis de toute façon, je voudrai jamais ne plus te voir ! Je… Je me sentais tellement mal ces derniers jours, parce que j'avais peur que tu veuilles plus me parler… Dans le cinéma j'avais la trouille, j'osais rien dire, mais j'étais tellement content de pouvoir enfin être avec toi que j'ai même pas fait gaffe à ce que je mangeais, et… »

Je m'arrête, mes joues rougissant un peu. En face de moi, Karkat ne bouge plus d'un millimètre, jusqu'à finalement détourner un peu le regard, les joues encore plus rouges que les miennes. Je n'ose pas parler pendant une bonne minute avant de finalement demander, dans un murmure :

« Karkat ? »

Il me répond d'un « hmm ? » presque inaudible, n'osant toujours pas me regarder dans les yeux.

« Je… Je peux tenir ta main ? J'en avais juste, tellement envie pendant le film, mais j'osais pas te demander… Mais maintenant, tu… enfin… »

Je ne trouve pas les mots pour terminer, mais n'en ai pas besoin. Karkat, timidement, est venu poser ses doigts sur les miens, son regard toujours dirigé vers le mur, ses joues toujours aussi rouges.

Je me sens sourire bêtement tout en attrapant sa main dans la mienne, enlaçant ses doigts dans les miens, les serrant doucement.

Je ferme mes yeux.  
Je savais pas que c'était possible de se sentir si bien même après avoir été emmené aux urgences. D'être si heureux, juste parce que vous tenez la main de la personne que vous aimez de tout votre abruti de cœur. Je veux plus jamais bouger de ce lit, plus jamais faire quoi que ce soit. Cette main chaude dans la mienne, je refuse de la lâcher.

…

Restant ainsi quelques secondes, je finis par rouvrir les yeux. J'observe alors le visage de Karkat, et tends ma main libre vers sa joue pour essuyer les traces laissées par ses larmes rouges. Il sursaute un peu quand je le touche, mais se laisse faire sans rien dire. Mais en regardant plus près…

« Mais… tu saignes ?  
- Ouais… T'as sœur m'a un peu boxé.  
- Quoi ? Oh bon sang, je suis désolé… Ça va ? Tu…  
- Je vais bien. Par contre, je pense qu'elle me déteste, maintenant. »

Je me mords la lèvre, affichant un petit air d'excuse.

« Désolé pour ça, je dis, mais faut pas trop lui en vouloir… Comme on a grandi sans notre mère, c'est toujours Jade qui s'occupait de moi. On est jumeaux, mais elle a toujours agi comme une grande sœur, à s'inquiéter pour moi, à me défendre quand on m'embêtait à l'école… Même maintenant, elle a tendance à être un peu trop surprotectrice…  
- Avec toi comme frère en même temps…  
- Hé, ça veut dire quoi, ça ?  
- Demande l'idiot qui a failli se tuer en mangeant des cacahuètes. »

Je tire une moue faussement vexée, mais ne parviens pas à retenir un sourire.

« En tout cas t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'elle te _déteste_ pas. Il lui faut juste le temps de se calmer un peu, et elle verra que c'est pas de ta faute. »

Karkat ne répond pas, visiblement pas convaincu. Et je n'aurai pas le temps de le convaincre plus, car rapidement, j'entends frapper à la porte. Karkat se lève aussitôt, lâchant – avec un petit moment d'hésitation cependant – ma main pour s'essuyer un peu mieux les joues. C'est vrai qu'il ne veut pas montrer la couleur de son sang, j'avais presque oublié…

La porte s'ouvre sur un médecin – humain, cette fois – qui jette un œil curieux au troll dans ma chambre qui lui tourne le dos, avant de rediriger son regard vers moi.

« Bien, vous vous sentez mieux ?  
- Oui, tout va bien.  
- Bon alors on va pouvoir vous faire sortir. Il faudra juste signer quelques papiers… »

Karkat me fait signe qu'il va m'attendre dehors et je lui réponds d'un hochement de tête avant de m'occuper de la paperasse.

Une demi-heure et des broutilles plus tard, je sors de l'hôpital, Karkat à mes côtés. Jade est déjà rentrée ; je lui ai dit de retourner à l'internat, pour aller rassurer tout le monde. Et aussi parce qu'elle ne voulait pas me laisser voir Karkat.

Tout le trajet, ce dernier n'arrête d'ailleurs pas de me demander si je vais bien, comme s'il avait peur que je m'effondre à chaque pas. Dans le bus, également, il ressemblait presque à un chien de garde regardant fixement chaque personne qui s'approcherait de nous, prêt à grogner et à mordre si quelqu'un osait venir m'embêter. Ça m'a fait un peu rire, et en même temps j'étais super heureux.

La nuit commence déjà à tomber lorsqu'on arrive devant les portes de l'internat, et à ma grande surprise, c'est tout une foule qui vient nous accueillir – tout notre petit groupe d'amis en fait. En nous voyant arriver, ils se précipitent vers nous. Ma sœur, en voyant Karkat, fronce les sourcils en lui jetant un regard noir.  
Rose est la première à arriver jusqu'à moi.

« John ! Tout va bien ? Tu es sûr que tu ne voulais pas passer la nuit à l'hôpital ?  
- Je vais bien, Rose. Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?  
- On t'attendait, bro, me répond Dave. D'ailleurs on commençait à perdre espoir pour la soirée. Sans toi, ça aurait pas été aussi ironiquement cool.  
- Hein ? La soirée ? »

Tout le monde me fixe, trolls et humains. Je regarde Karkat, qui n'a pas l'air d'y voir plus clair que moi.

« John, t'as oublié quel jour on est ? Demande Aradia.  
- Quel jour ? Euh… Le 30 ?  
- Le 31 ! Me corrige la demoiselle. Et Dave nous a dit que vous ailliez faire une fête pour le nouvel an, alors moi et Sollux on était sur le point de venir, mais après on a appris que t'avais fait un malaise…  
- Oh… Oh ! Le jour de l'an, j'avais complètement oublié !  
- Comment tu peux oublier ça, mec, s'étonne Dave. D'habitude t'es toujours là à t'enthousiasmer pour une ou deux émissions débiles qui passent ce soir-là.  
- Quoi, débiles ? Tu les regardes aussi au final !  
- Ouais, mais moi c'est pour le côté ironique de la chose.  
- Bon, nous coupe Sollux, c'est pas tout, mais on se gèle, là… Si John va bien on peut peut-être rentrer, non ? »

Tout le monde a l'air d'accord sur ce point, et nous rentrons donc en vitesse à l'intérieur.

Après avoir rassuré plusieurs fois tout le monde que tout allait bien, nous nous séparons à l'entrée du bâtiment des dortoirs, les trolls partant vers l'aile qui leur est réservée tandis que je suis Dave, Rose et Jade le long des couloirs menant aux chambres des humains.  
Ma sœur ne prend pas trop la parole. Je pense que je l'ai vexée à l'hôpital, en lui disant de ne pas être fâchée contre Karkat. J'avais haussé un peu le ton il faut dire, quand elle s'est mis à crier que je ne devais plus jamais le revoir. Sur le coup, j'avais tellement besoin de le voir que j'ai pas réfléchi, mais j'aurais peut-être pas dû être si dur avec Jade. Elle fait que s'inquiéter pour moi, après tout…

Je m'excuserai, quand elle sera un peu calmée de son côté.

En attendant, nous retournons dans nos chambres respectives. La soirée n'est prévue que pour dans plusieurs heures au final – les préparatifs ont été retardés par ma faute, et même si Dave m'a dit de pas m'en faire pour ça, je peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir un peu – et Rose m'a plus ou moins forcé à aller me reposer dans ma chambre. J'avais beau les assurer que j'allais bien et que je n'étais pas fatigué, ils n'ont rien voulu entendre.

À peine entré, Casey m'accueille en me faisant de grands yeux. Je vais la saluer en caressant doucement sa tête du bout de mon index, et veille à lui mettre une dose suffisante de nourriture pour qu'elle en ait assez pour tenir la nuit. Ceci fait, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, bras écartés, poussant un long soupir. Je ferme mes yeux, tentant de me reposer un peu, mais il ne s'écoule pas cinq minutes avant que je ne veuille me relever.

Je suis pas fatigué, en fait c'est même plutôt l'inverse. Faut dire que j'ai passé les derniers jours à rien faire du tout, enfermé dans ma chambre, normal que je sois pas fatigué maintenant.

Je décide de me préparer à l'avance pour la soirée, qui se déroulera, cette fois, dans la chambre de Dave – qu'il est temporairement seul à occuper, le garçon la partageant avec lui étant apparemment rentré chez lui pour les fêtes. Je m'arrête quelques secondes devant mon armoire pour choisir des vêtements, me décidant finalement pour un jean, un t-shirt blanc et un sweat bleu à capuche que j'aime pas mal. Je m'arrête en voyant le sweat que j'avais emprunté à Karkat, plié soigneusement à côté. Je lui ai pas rendu, au final, je l'ai même pas lavé ni rien… Faudra que j'y pense, la prochaine fois.

Après une bonne douche, un séchage rapide de cheveux, et après m'être habillé de la tenue précédemment sélectionnée, je m'assois sur mon lit, cherchant quelque chose à faire. Il ne me faut pas longtemps avant de m'ennuyer.

…J'ai envie de voir Karkat.

Je me demande si je peux pas aller le voir dans sa chambre, avant que la soirée ne commence…

Oui, allez, je vais le voir.

...

Il ne me faut pas beaucoup de temps pour rejoindre la chambre du troll et frapper doucement à sa porte. Il ne tarde pas à m'ouvrir et me jette un regard perdu.

« Je peux entrer ?  
- Euh… Ouais. »

Il s'écarte un peu de la porte pour me laisser passer, la refermant derrière moi. Je reste debout, un peu gêné, cherchant quoi dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse signe de m'asseoir sur son lit, s'installant à côté de moi, mais à bonne distance.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ? Me demande-t-il en m'observant du coin de l'œil.  
- Euh… Pas vraiment, en fait… »

Je cherche quoi dire. J'aurais dû amener son sweat, en fait, au moins j'aurais eu une excuse. Quel abruti.

Je reste un moment sans rien dire, jetant juste des petits coups d'œil par moments vers Karkat. Lui ne dit rien non plus, attendant probablement que je parle. Après une minute ou deux, j'arrive finalement à formuler ce que je voulais dire :

« Dis… Ce que tu m'as dit, à l'hôpital… Tu le penses vraiment ? »

Karkat pousse alors un long soupir, du genre « quoi, tout ce silence pour ça ? », et se tourne vers moi, sourcils froncés.

« Non, je l'ai dit parce que je trouvais que ça allait bien dans le contexte... Bien sûr que je le pensais, crétin, tu me prends pour qui ?! »

J'ouvre de grands yeux à sa réponse, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières.

« Oh, euh…  
- Puisqu'on en est aux questions, poursuit Karkat, tu vas peut-être pouvoir me dire ce que _toi_ tu m'as dit l'autre jour ! Je croyais que tu voulais pas de sentiments rouges ni noirs !  
- Hein ? De rouge, et… Quoi ?  
- Putain mais tu le fait exprès ?! Ce que tu m'as dit chez moi, comme quoi tu voulais pas être mon kismesis, ou mon… »

Il ravale sa salive avant de terminer, plus doucement et les joues un peu rouges :

« Ou mon moitiesprit.  
- Ah, ces trucs ?  
- Ouais, ces _trucs_, comme tu dis ! S'énerve Karkat. Un jour tu me dis que tu veux pas de ça, et ensuite que… que tu m'ai… Enfin, tu sais, quoi ! Tu peux m'expliquer ?!  
- Oh… Oh, ouah, non, attends ! C'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire !  
- Quoi ? »

Mes joues se mettent à brûler, tandis que j'essaie de lui expliquer, tentant le plus possible de regarder son visage sans détourner le regard de gêne :

« Je… C'est pas que je veux pas de ce… ce genre de sentiment, mais… C'est juste que…  
- Bordel, John, abrège ! »

Je sursaute en entendant mon prénom. En regardant dans les prunelles de Karkat, je crois voir qu'il l'a prononcé sans trop s'en rendre compte lui-même. Curieusement, au lieu de me stresser encore plus, son cri m'a permis de me calmer. Je continue ma phrase, plus doucement, sans quitter le troll du regard ; m'avançant même un peu plus vers lui, m'agenouillant sur le lit.

« C'est juste que… C'est peut-être parce que je suis pas un troll, ou que je comprends pas très bien toutes ces histoires de quadrants et tout, mais… Je veux pas qu'on soit résumés à ça… Ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est plus… plus… »

Plus fort ? Plus intense ?  
J'sais même pas comment le décrire. Comment est-ce que quelque chose d'aussi fort pourrait être juste résumé au mot de « moitiesprit » ou de « kismesis », quand même le mot « amour » semble déjà trop faible ?

« Désolé, je rajoute. Je sais plus trop ce que je voulais dire. Juste, que… Ça voulait pas dire que je voulais pas de toi de cette façon-là… Je… J'aimerais vraiment qu'on soit plus que des amis. »

Je baisse la tête, osant à peine croiser son regard à présent. J'ai le visage en feu, et ce crétin de cœur ne veut pas se taire. En plus, je me suis rapproché sans réfléchir, et maintenant que je suis tout près de Karkat, j'arrive pas à me calmer.

J'suis sur son lit, en plus… Et dans sa chambre…  
Bon, OK, c'est pas la première fois que je viens dans sa chambre, et… J'ai déjà dormi dans son lit, aussi… Mais bon, ça fait quand même un peu bizarre d'être là. Avec l'odeur de Karkat, le bruit de sa respiration, sa présence…

Je relève les yeux vers lui, me perds dans les siens. Je lève une main vers son visage sans m'en rendre compte – mais il est plus rapide. Une main chaude vient se poser doucement sur ma joue, et je ferme les yeux automatiquement, frémissant à ce contact. Je pose ma main par-dessus pour lui faire comprendre qu'il peut continuer, et rapidement il va la glisser jusqu'à ma nuque, rapprochant lentement mon visage du sien.

Et m'embrasse.

Si mes joues étaient déjà un peu chaudes rien que d'être à côté de lui, le fait d'avoir mes lèvres contre les siennes agit comme un déclic qui embrase mon ventre d'un coup, sans me laisser le temps de m'y habituer. Je voudrais m'attarder sur ses lèvres, mais l'impatience prend le dessus, me faisant ouvrir la bouche sans réfléchir, jusqu'à sentir la langue de Karkat contre la mienne.

Ah…

Ça faisait longtemps. Trop longtemps. Je me rends compte, maintenant, à quel point je suis accro, à quel point je ne peux plus me passer de lui, de ses lèvres, de sa langue, de sa main sur ma nuque. Karkat doit être aussi impatient que moi – en tout cas je veux le croire – car il cherche ma langue autant que moi la sienne, posant ses crocs dessus par moments et les retirant rapidement, faisant de même avec mes lèvres, comme s'il se retenait de mordre.

Je…  
Je dois pas être bien.

_J'ai presque envie qu'il le fasse._ Presque, parce que ça ferait mal, et ce serait stupide, et… Et plein d'autres bonnes raisons qui tourneraient dans ma tête en temps normal. Mais quand je passe ma langue sur ses crocs, quand je les sens presser doucement mes lèvres sans trop appuyer, je peux pas m'empêcher de gémir.

La main de Karkat attrape fermement mon bras, y plantant ses ongles – griffes – sans vraiment insister. Je sens qu'il veut que je me rapproche, et je lui réponds avec plaisir, posant ma main sur sa poitrine pour le pousser doucement, le faisant basculer pour l'allonger sur son lit. Je l'entends grogner légèrement dans ma bouche, mais résiste lorsqu'il essaye de me faire basculer à son tour.  
Par vengeance, il se détache de mes lèvres et va chercher mon cou, et…

Oh putain.

Je plaque une main contre ma bouche en entendant le gémissement qui vient de s'enfuir de mes lèvres lorsque Karkat passe sa langue sur ma gorge, remontant tout le long de mon cou. Ses griffes se plantent dans mon épaule – visiblement il a apprécié l'effet que ça a produit sur moi – tandis qu'il ne lâche pas ma gorge, mordillant doucement ma peau, la suçotant par moment. Je reste paralysé, incapable de bouger, incapable de retenir les sons qui s'évadent de ma bouche, à peine contenus par ma main pressée sur celle-ci.

Mon regard parcourt vaguement la pièce, sans que je puisse analyser ce que j'y voie. Je m'arrête cependant sur les lumières rouges sur réveil de Karkat, les contemple quelques secondes, avant de comprendre ce qu'elles représentent.

C'est-à-dire : l'heure qu'il est.

« Karkat… Je m'efforce de murmurer. La fête… »

Un grognement me répond, suivi par une main qui se glisse sous mon t-shirt pour réchauffer la peau de mon ventre pourtant déjà brûlante. Profitant qu'il ait libéré mon cou l'espace d'un instant, je me réattaque à ses lèvres, et ne les lâche plus.

La main de Karkat remonte doucement le long de mon ventre, parcourt ma peau avide de son contact, m'arrachant plusieurs frémissements de plaisir que je ne prends plus la peine de contenir.

Mais déjà la réalité me rattrape. Reculant mon visage, m'attardant un dernier instant sur ses lèvres que j'ai du mal à quitter, je viens poser mon front sur le sien.

« Faut qu'on arrête… Je murmure.  
- Ta gueule, bordel ! T'avais qu'à pas m'allumer !  
- Nnnng… Mais ils vont venir voir, si on n'est pas là… »

Ça a l'air de le convaincre, enfin je crois. En tout cas, sa main a arrêté de bouger, même si elle est toujours posée sur mon ventre. On reste ainsi quelques secondes, sans bouger, s'échangeant juste de brefs baisers – à peine quelques secondes – par intervalles.

Puis finalement il retire sa main, et je recule un peu mon visage pour voir son air renfrogné, sourcils froncés. De toute évidence il est pas bien content de devoir me lâcher, mais je pense qu'il réalise comme moi qu'il vaudrait quand même mieux qu'on s'arrête là. Et pas seulement à cause de la fête.

Je reste encore un peu dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois, un peu plus longtemps, mais tout doucement, caressant juste ses lèvres.

Finalement je me relève, tendant ensuite une main à Karkat pour l'aider à faire de même, mais qu'il préfère ignorer.

« On est en retard… On leur dit quoi ? Je demande.  
- J'en sais rien, trouve, toi. »

Je fronce les sourcils, réfléchissant à une excuse à donner à nos amis. Mais j'ai encore un peu de mal à réfléchir. J'ai le goût de Karkat dans ma bouche, son odeur sur moi, le souvenir de sa main caressant mon ventre encore présent. Comment je suis censé me comporter normalement devant les autres, maintenant ?!

Je regarde Karkat, qui me rend mon regard quelques secondes avant que nous ne détournions tous deux les yeux.

« Bon… On y va ?  
- Hm. »

Je lui emboite le pas pour avancer vers la porte, n'osant pas regarder vers lui.

La soirée n'est pas encore commencée, mais je sens déjà qu'elle va être longue…

* * *

**Karkat**

À la minute où je franchis le seuil de la porte de ma chambre, je m'écroule sur mon lit, vidé. C'était une putain de journée. Une putain de journée dans une putain de vie, bordel de merde. J'arrive toujours pas à croire à tout ce qu'il vient de se passer.  
On s'est fait piéger.  
J'ai passé une partie de l'après-midi à côté de John, en silence, à vouloir prendre sa main dans la mienne sans oser le faire.  
Il s'est évanoui, a frôlé la mort.  
J'me suis fait boxer par sa sœur.  
J'lui ai foutu une baffe – bon, ça, ça nous met à égalité pour celle qu'il m'a mise y a pas si longtemps. J'lui ai hurlé dessus. J'lui ai beuglé à la tronche que je l'aimais.

…  
Et lui, tout ce qu'il a fait… C'est entrelacer ses doigts dans les miens.  
Je ne me souviens pas bien de tout ce qui s'est passé entre temps, de notre départ de la chambre d'hôpital à l'arrivée au lycée. J'ai peut-être juste un vague souvenir du trajet en bus, où j'avais vaguement envie de mordre – de déchiqueter avec mes crocs - toute personne qui s'approcherait de trop près de John.  
J'ai vaguement compris à l'arrivée, aussi, qu'il était censé y avoir une fête pour le Nouvel An – woah, déjà ?!  
À part ça…

…  
Il doit bien rester quelques heures avant le début de la fête. J'vais peut-être dormir un peu, tiens. Faut dire que je suis un peu crevé.  
Sauf que mon corps, mon esprit, mon cœur… bref, quelque chose n'a pas l'air décidé à me laisser faire. Du tout. À peine ai-je fermé les yeux que l'image de ce débile profond m'apparaît, comme imprimé dans mes rétines. Son sourire, ses yeux brillants, son visage, sa…

J'arrive pas à croire que je le lui ai dit.  
Non, que je le lui ai beuglé. Je crois que comme déclaration d'amour, on peut pas faire pire. Vraiment.

Enfin, ça a pas eu l'air de le déranger avant, mais…  
Je dresse une oreille à l'entente d'un ou deux coups contre ma porte.  
Qu'est-ce que… ?

Intrigué, je me relève et vais ouvrir la porte.

Heu ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, exactement ? C'est quoi ce regard de chien battu ? Il a besoin de quelque chose ? Je lui lance un regard interrogatif qui le décide à parler.

« Je peux entrer ?  
- Euh… Ouais, je réponds, incertain. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, exactement ?  
Je fais un pas sur le côté pour le laisser passer et refermer la porte derrière lui. Voyant qu'il reste planté comme un cèpe debout, je finis par lui faire signe de s'asseoir. Ce qu'il fait.  
Sur mon lit.

…  
Il est inconscient ou il le fait exprès ? Enfin…  
Je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui, mais à bonne distance – au moins vingt centimètres – pour être sûr de ne pas lui sauter purement et simplement dessus.  
Parce qu'inutile de cacher que c'est pas la dernière envie qui remplit mon cerveau à l'heure actuelle. Loin de là.  
J'attends en silence qu'il me dise pourquoi il est là. Mais voyant au bout d'un interminable moment qu'il n'a pas l'air décidé à me parler, je lance :

« Tu voulais quelque chose ?  
- Euh… Pas vraiment, en fait… »

…  
Alors pourquoi t'es là, débile ?!  
Tu cherches quoi exactement, à ce que je te saute dessus sans aucune retenue ? Si c'est ça faut le dire tout de…

« Dis… Ce que tu m'as dit, à l'hôpital… Tu le penses vraiment ? »

Quoi ? Tout ce silence pour ça ?  
Je hausse un sourcil, un petit goût arrière dans la gorge. Je ne veux pas vraiment l'admettre, mais… quelque part ça fait un peu mal, qu'il me demande ça.  
Bien sûr, que je le pense. Pourquoi je l'aurais dit sinon ?  
Il ne me croit pas ?

« Non, je l'ai dit parce que je trouvais que ça allait bien dans le contexte... Bien sûr que je le pensais, crétin, tu me prends pour qui ?! »

Je cache mon amertume derrière ma diatribe acide, attendant avec un calme déguisé qu'il ait fini de paraître étonné, avec ses fichus grands yeux bleus qui ne me quittent pas, clignant de temps en temps.

« Oh, euh…  
- Puisqu'on en est aux questions, je continue, tu vas peut-être pouvoir me dire ce que toi tu m'as dit l'autre jour ! Je croyais que tu voulais pas de sentiments rouges ni noirs !  
- Hein ? De rouge, et… Quoi ?  
- Putain mais tu le fait exprès ?! Ce que tu m'as dit chez moi, comme quoi tu voulais pas être mon kismesis, ou mon… »

Je m'arrête un instant, avalant ma salive avec difficulté. Il me faut un peu de temps pour parvenir à prononcer les derniers mots, les joues un peu rouges à la pensée de ce que cela signifie.

« Ou mon moitiesprit.  
- Ah, ces trucs ? »

Comment ça, ces trucs ?!  
COMMENT ÇA, CES TRUCS ?!  
TU SAIS CE QU'ILS TE DISENT LES TRUCS ?!

« Ouais, ces trucs, comme tu dis ! je m'énerve. Un jour tu me dis que tu veux pas de ça, et ensuite que…. Que tu m'ai… Enfin, tu sais, quoi ! Tu peux m'expliquer ?!  
- Oh… Oh, ouah, non, attends ! C'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire !  
- Quoi ? »

Ok, je comprends plus rien.  
Je l'observe virer au rouge pivoine délicatement, en même temps qu'il bégaie pour essayer de m'expliquer.

« Je… C'est pas que je veux pas de ce… ce genre de sentiment, mais… C'est juste que…  
- Bordel, John, abrège ! »

Je le vois sursauter.  
Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, encore ? C'est quand même pas le fait que je l'ai appelé par son prénom qui fait ça, non ?

Bon OK c'est vrai que je le dis pas souvent. Je le pense, mais je le dis pas. Je sais pas, j'ai pas… l'habitude ? J'ai pas fait exprès de le dire, en fait.  
Je sens mon cœur rater un battement tandis qu'il plonge ses yeux dans les miens, se rapprochant tandis qu'il s'agenouille sur le lit.  
M… Mauvaise idée…  
J'essaye de me concentrer sur ce qu'il raconte pour ne pas craquer.

« C'est juste que… C'est peut-être parce que je suis pas un troll, ou que je comprends pas très bien toutes ces histoires de quadrants et tout, mais… Je veux pas qu'on soit résumés à ça… Ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est plus… plus… »

Plus quoi ?  
Plus fort ? Plus intense ?  
J'aimerais bien qu'il m'explique, mais il se tait pendant un instant, parait réfléchir à quelque chose. À quoi ? J'aimerais bien le savoir. Je le vois baisser un tout petit peu la tête, se mordre la lèvre – hngg, je préfèrerais le faire moi, ça… euh attends je viens de penser quoi là ? – avant de reprendre :

« Désolé. Je sais plus trop ce que je voulais dire. Juste, que… Ça voulait pas dire que je voulais pas de toi de cette façon-là… Je… J'aimerais vraiment qu'on soit plus que des amis. »

Il baisse la tête pour de bon, son visage avoisinant une délicate teinte bordeaux ou violacée… en tout cas très rouge. C'est particulièrement mignon, je suis bien forcé de l'avouer. En fait, j'ai comme l'impression que je le trouve de plus en plus mignon ces derniers temps.  
J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser tellement il bat vite. Surtout que là, il s'est figé et dans le silence, j'ai de plus en plus conscience qu'on est dans ma chambre. Seuls. Sur mon lit. Qu'il est près. Très près.  
Trop près.

Je suis fixé sur son visage lorsqu'il relève enfin les yeux, fondant ses prunelles dans les miennes. Je le sens amorcer un mouvement près de moi, mais qu'importe ce qu'il cherche à faire, il est coupé dans son élan par une main posée sur sa joue, si douce et si chaude.  
Ma main.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire doucement en le voyant fermer les yeux, goûtant ma caresse comme on goûterait un carré de chocolat. Je sens sa paume se poser sur le dos de ma main, la caressant doucement. Prenant ça pour une invitation, je la fais alors glisser jusqu'à sa nuque, assurant ma prise dessus pour rapprocher peu à peu son visage du mien, ses lèvres des miennes.

Au moment où elles se rencontrent, je comprends alors à quel point ce contact m'avait manqué. À quel point il m'avait manqué.  
J'avais envie d'être doux, de goûter avec tendresse à ses lèvres pour une fois, mais visiblement il n'est pas du même avis. Au moment où le contact se fait entre nous, il me semble s'embraser littéralement. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour accentuer drastiquement la pression, se rapprochant de moi tandis que sa langue vient rejoindre la mienne.

C'est à mon tour de sentir une coulée de lave courir sous ma peau tandis qu'il se rapproche encore et encore de moi. J'ai beaucoup de mal à ne pas me laisser aller à mordiller ses lèvres et sa langue tant j'en ai envie, ne me retenant que de justesse. Faut dire qu'en plus il m'aide pas des masses, puisqu'il ne cesse de caresser mes crocs.  
Faut qu'il fasse gaffe…

J'entends un gémissement se perdre quelque part entre nos lèvres scellées, et je ressens l'irrésistible envie qu'il se rapproche, qu'il soit encore plus près. J'ai envie de sentir sa peau contre la mienne comme son souffle se mélange au mien. Visiblement il a très bien compris, car quelques secondes plus tard, je sens une main sur ma poitrine qui me pousse doucement en arrière, m'invitant à m'allonger sur le lit. Je ne suis pleinement satisfait que lorsqu'il est totalement allongé contre moi.  
Je tente alors de le faire basculer afin de me retrouver au-dessus, et grogne légèrement en le sentant me résister.  
Ah, c'est comme ça…

Bien décidé à me venger de la plus douce des façons, j'abandonne sa bouche pour descendre un peu plus bas, un sourire féroce sur les lèvres. Je pose ma langue sur la base de son cou et remonte le plus lentement possible, goûtant sa merveilleuse peau délicatement salée au passage.  
Le gémissement qui sort de ses lèvres, à peine étouffé, me surprend autant qu'il me satisfait. Je plante mes griffes dans son épaule sous le coup, cherchant à le plaquer encore plus près de moi tandis que mes dents et ma langue attaquent tour à tour la peau fragile de sa nuque.

Il faut vraiment, vraiment qu'il arrête de gémir comme ça. S'il n'arrête pas bientôt, je crois que je ne serai plus capable de m'arrêter.  
Si j'en ai seulement envie…  
J'entends un murmure, pas très loin de mon oreille :

« Karkat… La fête… »

Je grogne.  
Qu'ils aillent. Tous. Se faire foutre.  
Et royalement, s'il vous plaît.

Je l'ai trouvé le premier. Je le garde. Il est hors de question que je le lâche pour la soirée, voire même pour toute la vie. J'ai trop envie de lui. Envie de sa peau contre la mienne, envie de sentir ses mains contre moi ou de l'entendre gémir comme il le fait maintenant.

Ignorant donc royalement sa petite intervention, je laisse ma main chercher le bas de son pull pour venir se glisser en dessous, caressant la peau à la fois douce et délicieusement brûlante qui s'y cache.  
Je ferme à nouveau les yeux tandis qu'il m'embrasse, laissant mes griffes caresser sa peau sans la déchirer. Là, voilà. Là, c'est parfait…

Hngg !  
Pourquoi il s'est arrêté bon sang !  
Je retiens un grognement de frustration tandis qu'il quitte mes lèvres – avec un peu de difficulté, néanmoins, je remarque – pour venir poser son front sur le mien, son regard rivé dans mes pupilles.  
Je l'entends murmurer.

« Faut qu'on arrête…  
- Ta gueule, bordel ! T'avais qu'à pas m'allumer ! je grogne en retour. »

C'est vrai quoi… !  
Il me laisse goûter à sa peau si délicieuse, à ses lèvres au goût de paradis… et faudrait que j'arrête ?  
Hors de question. Nada. Jamais. Que les autres aillent se faire foutre en enfer.  
Je l'ai, je le garde.

« Nnnng… Mais ils vont venir voir, si on est pas là… »

Ah… merde…  
Je stoppe ma main avec regrets, mais ne la retire pas tout de suite. J'ai encore envie de sentir un peu la douceur de sa peau sous ma paume. C'est tellement…  
Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que c'est… normal. Comme si j'étais fait pour ça.  
Tout comme le fait de presser à intervalles réguliers mes lèvres contre les siennes, sans approfondir les baisers, juste des caresses douces.

Je finis par enlever délicatement ma main de dessous son pull, avant de perdre ma motivation à le laisser partir et de finalement décider qu'habiter dans mon lit, avec lui, ça pourrait être définitivement cool.  
Nous échangeons un dernier baiser, plus tendre, moins passionné, mais qui me retourne autant les tripes que les autres. C'est fou comme tout me parait plus coloré, plus intense quand il est à mes côtés…

Il se relève le premier et me tend la main, mais je préfère ne pas la prendre.  
Sinon je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que j'aurai plus tendance à tirer sur cette main pour le faire revenir contre moi que me lever pour le laisser s'éloigner. Vraiment.

« On est en retard… On leur dit quoi ?  
- J'en sais rien, trouve, toi, je soupire. »

C'est vrai quoi !  
C'est lui qui a décidé qu'on irait à la fête, et qu'on ne se barricaderait pas ici. Alors qu'il se démerde, là !  
Je le vois froncer les sourcils, réfléchir un moment… avant de plonger ses pupilles dans les miennes. Le souvenir ultra première fraîcheur (senteur sapin des bois) des différents baisers que l'on vient d'échanger me remonte en mémoire illico presto, et je préfère détourner le regard avant de lui sauter dessus encore une fois.

Je l'entends se racler la gorge.

« Bon… on y va ?  
- Hm. »

Il prend la tête, sortant de ma chambre le premier puis attendant patiemment que j'ai fermé la porte pour partir en direction de la chambre de Dave – tiens, je crois que je l'ai jamais vue celle-là – afin de rejoindre cette fichue fête.  
Pourquoi je sens qu'elle va être très loooooooongue… ?

...

On est les derniers à arriver à la fête.  
Personne ne fait vraiment attention à nous, mis à part au moment où nous entrons. Une fois assis chacun à une place différente, un peu éloignés – en même temps je crois que ça vaut mieux, parce que sinon, au choix, je lui saute dessus ou je prends une belle teinte couleur coup-de-soleil – et parlant chacun à un groupe d'amis, plus personne ne nous remarque vraiment.

C'était vraiment la peine de venir, en fait ?  
Non parce que là pour le coup c'est pas que je m'emmerde, mais je trouve quand même que ce qui se passait dans ma chambre était autrement plus… intéressant.

Un peu après notre arrivée, Nepeta prend la parole pour nous présenter Equius, son moirail, de façon un peu plus formelle – enfin, surtout pour les humains. Elle le fait de manière très mignonne, je dis pas, mais honnêtement… elle avait vraiment besoin de le faire ? Surtout que maintenant il a pas l'air super à l'aise, il recommence à transpirer…  
Heureusement, je vois qu'il a prévu le coup, dans un coin de la pièce des piles de serviettes sont disposées.

Une fois « l'évènement » passé, on retourne tous à nos discussions.  
Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je tende la main vers la table pour me servir un verre de thé froid… et que je remarque que tous les verres – en plastiques – sont complètement tordus et inutilisables.  
Je grogne.

« Equius… !  
- D-désolé, Karkat. Tu s-sais que je ne fais pas ex-  
- Exprès ou pas, contrôle-toi BORDEL ! Y en a qui voudraient bien pouvoir boire ! »

Il tire une tronche bizarre derrière ses lunettes et, soupirant – pas envie de me prendre la tête sur des conneries pareilles ce soir – je me détourne de lui, me levant pour aller chercher un autre gobelet en plastique dans le paquet que j'ai aperçu non loin.  
Quand je reviens, j'entends vaguement Rose en train de parler avec John. Un peu curieux, je tends l'oreille.

…  
Eh, quoi ? Un problème ?  
Bah allez voir ailleurs.  
Depuis le coup de Jade, je commence à me méfier un peu, j'ai pas envie qu'ils l'éloignent de moi. Maintenant que je l'ai trouvé, c'est hors de question que je laisse qui que ce soit l'emmener loin de moi.

« … a l'air de t'être réconcilié avec Karkat, je me trompe ?  
- Hein, euh… non non, oui, enfin, euh, si, oui, on est réconciliés, oui ! »

Je souris à l'air un peu paniqué de John.  
M'est d'avis qu'il doit penser à la même chose que moi.  
Sauf qu'il ne sait pas que…  
Enfin, bref.

« C'est bien, continue la blonde, visiblement satisfaite. On commençait quand même à s'inquiéter !  
- Mais… pourquoi ?  
- Oh, John, tu sais tu t'es pas vu depuis le début de la semaine, c'était pas vraiment beau à voir…  
- Ah… »

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Lalonde faire un sourire.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote ?

« C'est aussi pour ça que vous êtes arrivés en retard, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Euh… hein ?! D-de quoi tu parles ?  
- Voyons, John.  
- Q-quoi voyons ? Non, mais, euh, je… de quoi tu parles ? Je vois vraiment pas. »

Je sens un sourire machiavélique pointer sur mes crocs, mais je le retiens.  
Pour une fois, je ne voudrais pas gâcher une mise en scène des humains.  
Parce que j'ai très bien compris où elle veut en venir.  
Je l'entends pousser un soupir théâtral.

« John. Est-ce que tu as au moins conscience de l'énorme suçon que tu as dans le cou ?  
- Q-QUOI ?! »

Héhéhé.  
Je le vois tourner un regard totalement affolé vers moi, et pour le coup, plante mes yeux dans les siens et souris de tous mes crocs.  
Eh ouais.  
Fallait pas m'arrêter. Personne ne l'aurait vu.

Je vois ses joues se couvrir d'une intense couleur rouge et souris à nouveau, un peu plus tendrement – même si je ne voudrais pas l'avouer.  
Il est décidément toujours aussi mignon.  
La soirée se poursuit, plutôt tranquillement je dois dire. J'imagine qu'on est tous encore un peu crevés de tout ce qui s'est passé durant ces derniers jours.  
Quelques-uns d'entre nous partent un peu plus tard dans la soirée, et on finit en petit comité – les quatre humains plus cinq ou six trolls – devant la télé, à regarder les fameuses émissions débiles d'Egbert.  
Et pour être débiles… elles sont débiles.

Tellement débiles que même John lui-même n'y résiste pas, en fait.  
En effet, il s'est assis à côté de moi lorsqu'on s'est installés pour regarder la télé, et je sens sa tête reposer à présent lourdement sur mon épaule.  
Je ne suis pas un coussin…

…  
Je ne suis pas un coussin, mais j'aime bien ça.  
J'aime sentir sa tête sur mon épaule, sentir qu'il me fait suffisamment confiance pour s'endormir presque dans mes bras. Ça me fait tout chaud dans le cœur et dans le ventre, et je ne peux me retenir de sourire tandis que je passe gentiment une main dans ses cheveux.  
Je tourne un peu le regard et vois Jade, à l'autre bout de la pièce, qui me jette un regard indéfinissable.

Bon… j'imagine qu'il faudra bien le faire un de ces quatre.  
Me penchant un peu sur ma gauche, je lance doucement à Rose :

« Eh, Lalonde…  
- Oui, Karkat ?  
- Tu pourrais demander à la frangine d'Egbert de venir ?  
- Pourquoi ? »

Je roule des yeux.

« Je peux pas me déplacer et je me vois pas lui gueuler dessus à distance pour la faire venir. On sait tous les deux pourquoi. »

Et j'agrémente ma tirade d'un petit coup de tête en direction de l'endormi qui repose contre moi. Elle lance un sourire un peu bizarre – hautain ? – avant de se lever et d'aller glisser quelques mots à Jade.  
Celle-ci me fait une grimace bizarre, du genre qui dirait qu'elle veut m'en mettre une ou deux, mais finit par venir prendre la place de Rose à côté de moi, pour me lancer d'un ton polaire :

« Quoi ? »

…  
Ouais… ça va pas être facile, hein.  
Je pousse un profond soupir, ferme les yeux, puis lance, regardant ailleurs.

« J'suis désolé.  
- …Hein ? »

Un second soupir, exaspéré cette fois.

« J'suis désolé ! T'es sourde ou quoi ?!  
- Non, je euh… mais… pourquoi ?!  
- Pour t'avoir flanqué les jetons. Avoir fait du mal à John, aussi. Je voulais pas. Je savais pas qu'il y avait des cacahuètes dans les biscuits. Ni qu'il y était allergique, ni qu'il… »

Je suis stoppé dans mon élan par sa main posée sur mon épaule.  
Surpris, je relève la tête vers elle. Elle me lance un regard mi-figue, mi-raisin, et articule avec un peu de difficulté, comme si ça lui coutait quand même de le dire :

« Arrête. Ça serait plutôt à moi d'être désolée, j'ai agi bêtement. Tu pouvais pas savoir, John ne te l'avais pas dit. C'est juste qu'il… enfin c'est mon frère, et je ne veux pas le perdre.  
- Oui, il m'a expliqué… Désolé que tu te sois inquiétée comme ça.  
- C'est rien… disons qu'avec le coup de poing, on est quitte. »

Elle me fait un petit sourire.  
Il semblerait qu'elle se soit quand même calmée ?  
Elle me jette un drôle de regard pour la seconde fois, et je commence à avoir peur de la question qu'elle s'apprête à poser – parce qu'il est évident qu'elle va en poser une.

« Karkat ?  
- Hmm… ouais ?  
- Tu… me promets de faire attention à lui ? »

Une sensation bizarre court le long de mon échine dorsale à l'entente de ses mots, et je me tourne, abasourdi, vers elle. Elle me fait un drôle de petit sourire, le même que me sort son frère lorsqu'il cherche à sourire et à s'excuser en même temps.  
Je finis par hocher doucement la tête.  
Il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde.

« Bien sûr. »

Un autre sourire, cette fois-ci qui montre toutes ses dents – aussi de traviole que celles de son frère. Je vois bien qu'elle se retient de me sauter au cou seulement parce que John dort contre moi.

« Merci ! Par contre… ne lui parle pas de notre conversation d'accord ? J'imagine que je devrais en avoir une avec lui, mais… plus tard.  
- Je pense pas qu'il soit disponible, là.  
- Tu n'as pas tort, rit-elle doucement. D'ailleurs, il est peut-être temps de… »

Je hoche la tête.  
Ouaip, il ferait mieux de dormir dans un vrai lit. Surtout qu'il n'a même pas dépassé minuit, là, il devait être vraiment crevé.  
Je le regarde un instant puis jette de nouveau un œil à Jade.

« Tu… pourrais me filer un coup de main ? »

Elle hoche joyeusement la tête, et me contournant, attrape les pieds de son frère pour faire passer ses jambes par-dessus les miennes.  
Ouais, euh… c'est une technique.  
Glissant un des bras de John sur ma nuque, je le soulève ensuite doucement, un bras sous les jambes, l'autre derrière son dos, et me relève en faisant le moins de mouvements possible. J'aperçois un regard goguenard de Dave pas loin, qui a l'air de se dire qu'il me voit souvent faire ça – c'est pas faux, en même temps.

C'est finalement Rose qui m'ouvre la porte, en me souhaitant doucement une joyeuse année, même si cette dernière n'est pas encore arrivée.

Une fois dans le couloir, je prends la direction des dortoirs des trolls.  
Il a certainement fermé la porte de sa chambre à clé, et là je n'ai pas trop la patience – ni l'envie de le réveiller – pour fouiller ses poches à la recherche de cette dernière. Autant rentrer chez moi.  
Bon le seul problème c'est qu'une fois arrivé, je suis bien obligé de me rendre compte qu'il va me falloir – encore une fois – déshabiller John pour le mettre au lit. Néanmoins cette fois-ci, je prends soin de lui enfiler un de mes t-shirt et un pantalon de pyjama avant de moi-même mettre ma tenue de nuit et le rejoindre dans les draps, frigorifié.

Putain de chambre super mal isolée.  
Heureusement que je me suis trouvé un radiateur d'appoint, finalement.  
C'est donc le nez enfoncé dans la chevelure corbeau de John, un bras passé autour de sa taille et son souffle chaud caressant mon cou, que je m'endors, un dernier murmure sur les lèvres.

« Bonne année, John. »

...

Je suis le premier réveillé, le lendemain.  
Quelque part, j'aime bien ça. Ça me permet de le regarder dormir encore un peu. Je détesterais avoir à l'admettre devant quiconque… mais j'aime bien le regarder endormi. C'est vraiment un beau spectacle. Son visage est complètement détendu, heureux – il doit faire des beaux rêves – il ne bouge pas, il ne fait pas de bruit…  
Non, pardon. Parfois, il fait des bruits, des grognements ou des marmonnements la plupart du temps incompréhensibles.  
Mais ça reste toujours carrément mignon.

Tellement mignon que je ne résiste pas à l'appel de venir doucement caresser ses cheveux d'une main, attardant çà et là mon pouce sur son visage pour caresser la courbe d'une joue, le tracé d'un menton…  
Il se réveille une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard – mais j'ignore totalement si c'est dû à mes tripotages ou pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à l'instant où ses yeux bleus encore noyés par le sommeil croisent les miens, je n'ai plus envie de me retrouver ailleurs sur cette Terre ou toutes celles qui existent. Plus jamais.

Il me fait un sourire doux, puis replonge le nez contre ma clavicule, se frottant un peu à mon cou, marmonnant un « bonjour… » qui a l'air, ma foi… ravi.  
Je laisse finalement un soupir du même acabit franchir mes lèvres, tandis que je referme un de mes bras dans son dos, posant ma main sur l'arrière de sa tête pour la caresser délicatement.

« Bonjour toi-même. »

Il rit doucement – ça chatouille le cou –, mais se rapproche un peu plus, se collant complètement contre moi. Je sens un de ses bras se dégager de mon étreinte pour venir se passer autour de ma taille et me serrer à son tour contre lui. Bientôt, le second passe sous ma taille – bon, je suis un peu obligé de l'aider en me soulevant pour ensuite me caler de façon à ce que ça ne coupe pas la circulation de son sang, mais on s'en fiche – pour totalement m'encercler et m'attirer à lui.

Quand je sens que ses ongles gratouillent doucement mon dos, là, je décide que c'est bon, j'ai définitivement atterri au paradis.  
Fermant les yeux pour mieux profiter de ce réveil si agréable, j'enfonce doucement mon nez dans la masse sombre de ses cheveux et laisse un doux ronronnement s'échapper de ma gorge.


	12. Chapter 12

_Curiosity Killed the Karkat  
_Part 12

...

**John**

Pour la première fois depuis un bout de temps, je me réveille dans les bras de Karkat. Je sais pas comment j'y ai atterri, mais j'ai _certainement_ pas l'intention de m'en plaindre. Je retourne fourrer ma tête dans son cou, me rapprochant de sa peau si chaude. La main du troll vient caresser ma tête tandis que je marmonne un petit « bonjour » joyeusement, auquel il me répond sur un ton similaire.

Je ris en me rapprochant de lui, l'enlaçant de mes deux bras – tant bien que mal, il faut avouer que c'est pas si facile que ça dans cette position – le serrant contre moi. J'entends son cœur battre doucement, comme une mélodie finissant de me réveiller de la plus agréable des manières. Je suis tellement bien, là. Il fait froid dans la chambre, mais le corps de Karkat me réchauffe juste ce qu'il faut. J'ai plus envie de bouger – jamais.

Je caresse doucement le dos de Karkat de mes mains, avant de le gratouiller doucement du bout des ongles. Sa peau est tellement douce, tellement chaude, je pense que je pourrais faire ça des jours durant. Surtout que ça n'a pas l'air de déplaire à Karkat, qui…

…  
Oh mon dieu, est-ce qu'il est en train de…

« Karkat… Tu… _ronronnes_ ?  
- …Et si c'était le cas ? »

Je suis tenté – même fortement tenté – de lui faire une blague là-dessus (et y'aurait à faire ! Rien qu'avec le « cat » dans son prénom… héhéhé…), mais je ne dis rien pour une fois, non sans laisser cependant échapper un petit rire avant de me taire. Un troll qui ronronne. _Karkat_ qui ronronne. Mon. Dieu. C'est totalement, absolument, excessivement adorable.  
Je laisse mes mains descendre jusqu'au creux de son dos, et sens Karkat se cambrer légèrement, collant un peu plus sa poitrine contre la mienne dans le même mouvement. Fermant les yeux, je plaque un peu plus mon oreille contre son cou pour mieux sentir les douces vibrations de son ronronnement, me laissant bercer par ce son.

Mes doigts s'engourdissent assez vite, et je dois lutter contre le sommeil qui commence à me gagner à nouveau. Je ralentis cependant, pour finir par juste laisser mes mains reposer sur la peau chaude de son dos. Quelques secondes à peine après, je sens le ronronnement de Karkat diminuer de volume, jusqu'à totalement s'éteindre. Le troll ne bouge pas, peut-être pour ne pas me déranger, et je reste ainsi… Je ne sais pas combien de temps, à moitié endormi sans toutefois l'être, seulement conscient de la présence de Karkat contre moi.

Finalement, je finis par me redresser, frottant mes yeux fatigués.

« Mince… Je me suis rendormi ? Depuis combien de temps ?  
- Dix minutes, par là.  
- Ah… Désolé. C'est juste… »

Euh… juste quoi ? Juste que j'étais tellement bien, et que c'était tellement apaisant d'entendre Karkat ronronner ? Je peux pas lui dire ça !

« Hm… On devrait peut-être se lever, non ? »

Karkat me répond d'un « hm » peu enthousiaste et me libère de l'étreinte de ses bras, me permettant de m'assoir totalement sur le lit.

« J'ai l'impression que je dors souvent ici, en ce moment…  
- C'est pas qu'une impression, grogne Karkat.  
- Ouah, quoi ? On dirait que ça te dérange !  
- Ça me dérange, ouais ! Y'a ton odeur partout sur mon lit après, comment tu veux que je dorme moi ?!  
- Euh… »

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Mon odeur ? Comment je suis censé prendre ça, moi ? Est-ce qu'il insinue que je sens mauvais ?

« J'ai pris une douche avant de venir à la fête, je me défends.  
- C'est… pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, mais… Merde, laisse tomber ! »

Je fronce un peu les sourcils, vexé.

« Bon, bon, j'insiste pas… Par contre, du coup, pourquoi est-ce que je suis dans ton lit, en fait ?  
- Tu t'étais endormi, et j'avais pas tes clés.  
- Oh… Mais y'avait un lit de libre dans la chambre de Dave. T'aurais pu…  
- Rah, mais la ferme ! J'y avais pas pensé, d'accord ? J'ai pas réfléchi ! Il était tard, j'étais fatigué, tu préférais quoi, que je te foute un coup de poing pour te réveiller ?!  
- Ouah, calme-toi, c'est bon. C'est pas si important, juste que… Ça me fait un peu bizarre d'être dans ta chambre après que… tu sais.  
- Après que tu m'aies sauté dessus avant de finalement me planter pour aller à une stupide fête ? Si c'est que ça, t'inquiète, je commence à être habitué. »

Il prononce la dernière phrase avec une bonne dose de sarcasme, et je lui sers un petit regard désolé couplé avec une certaine dose d'embarras au souvenir de la soirée d'hier.

« Bon, on peut changer de sujet ? Reprends Karkat. Ou tu veux me faire la liste de tous les endroits où John Egbert préfèrerait dormir plutôt que dans mon putain de lit ?  
- J'ai dit que ça faisait bizarre ! Pas que j'aimais pas ! C'est… même plutôt bien, surtout que d'habitude je suis tout seul dans ma chambre… »

Un petit silence gêné suit ma dernière remarque. Karkat finit par sortir du lit, me laissant seul assis sur ce dernier, pour se diriger vers son armoire et attraper un t-shirt et un pull en laine qu'il enfile l'un après l'autre. C'est vrai qu'il fait froid, quand on n'a plus l'autre pour nous réchauffer… Je repère d'ailleurs mon sweat, posé sur le bureau à côté, et tend un bras pour l'attraper. Ça me rappelle que je suis en pyjama sans me souvenir de m'être changé hier, celui de Karkat en plus j'imagine… J'hésite à lui poser une question là-dessus mais me ravise ; ce serait gênant plus qu'autre chose, et puis c'est pas comme si je faisais pas confiance à Karkat.

« Au fait, je reprends, tu m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu étais tout seul dans ta chambre. Gamzee m'a dit que vous, les trolls je veux dire, on vous mettait tout seul dans les cas spéciaux, mais il m'a rien dit de plus… »

Karkat ouvre la bouche, et je m'attends à un « ça te regarde pas » ou « occupe-toi de tes affaires » (et la dose habituel de grossièreté qui va avec), mais finalement c'est juste un soupir qui me répond, et le troll vient s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit, passant une main dans ses cheveux, un peu gêné apparemment.

« T'attends pas à une super histoire, c'est vraiment un truc débile.  
- Dis toujours.  
- OK, mais t'as pas intérêt à m'interrompre. Au début, ils m'avaient foutu dans une chambre avec cette dégénérée de limace baveuse de Pyrope.  
- Ouah, avec Terezi ?  
- Putain John, je viens de dire quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans 'm'interromps pas' ? Faut te le dire en quoi, en alternian ?!  
- Oh, désolé, désolé. Vas-y, continue, je me tais.  
- Bon. Donc je disais, ils m'avaient foutu avec Pyrope, et… Bah cette cinglée a rien trouvé de plus amusant à faire que de venir me renifler d'un peu trop près pendant que je dormais pour savoir de quelle couleur était mon sang. J'me suis réveillé, je lui ai fait payer, ça a fait venir les pions dans notre chambre et ils m'ont mis tout seul après ça. Fin de l'histoire.  
- Euh… Mais du coup, elle sait pour… ?  
- Ouais. Mais je sais pas pourquoi, elle l'a dit à personne. Va savoir ce qui lui passe par la tête, à cette tarée d'aveugle. À croire qu'elle a perdu son cerveau en même temps que sa vue.  
- J'sais pas, ça me semble normal de garder un secret quand ça concerne un ami. »

Karkat reste silencieux un moment, et je reprends :

« Mais, euh… Y'a juste un truc que je comprends pas.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ils vous avaient mis dans la même chambre, alors que c'est une fille ?  
- Et alors ?  
- Mais c'est pas normal ! Ils peuvent pas mettre les garçons et les filles comme ça, c'est… !  
- Ça change quoi ?  
- Euh, j'sais pas, _tout_ ? Ils ont pas peur que… qu'il se passe des _trucs_, après ?  
- Je vois pas où tu veux en venir. C'est un risque ouais, mais ils pouvaient pas nous mettre tous dans des chambres simples. En plus c'est pareil pour vous, vous êtes par deux, non ?  
- Mais pas filles et garçons mélangés ! »

Karkat me jette un regard plus que confus. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne parle plus du tout la même langue, d'un coup. Le troll pousse un long soupir, se massant rapidement les tempes avant de reprendre :

« J'ai l'impression que ton cerveau sous-développé essaie d'entrer en communication avec le mien, alors je vais essayer de rester calme et d'écouter ce qu'il a à me dire comme connerie. Vas-y, John, parle. Explique-moi en quoi c'est grave qu'une fille et un garçon partagent la même putain de piaule, alors que deux garçons ou deux filles, ça l'est pas.  
- C'est moi qui te comprends pas, Karkat. C'est sûr, ça… ça peut arriver que deux garçons… enfin, voilà, mais c'est quand même plus rare, et puis… Et puis je sais pas, c'est juste pas du tout normal de mettre deux personnes de sexe opposé dans la même chambre, c'est…  
- Hein ?  
- Quoi, hein ?  
- De… opposé ? De quoi tu… Attends, tu sais quoi ? Ça nous mène à rien, tout ça. J'vais aller demander à quelqu'un. À Kanaya, tiens, puisqu'elle a l'air de s'intéresser tant à votre espèce. Bouge pas. »

Je vois Karkat se lever, marcher vers la porte. Il hésite un instant avant de se diriger vers son armoire, attrapant un pantalon. Bah oui, ce serait bête de sortir en pyjama, surtout qu'on a pas mal dormi et qu'il est déjà presque onze heures. Je tourne le visage quand il se change, les joues virant presque automatiquement au rouge, et n'ose relever la tête que lorsque j'entends la porte claquer.

…

Il doit bien se passer dix minutes avant que le troll ne revienne dans sa chambre, ses joues légèrement rosies et son regard un peu confus. J'attends qu'il ait fermé la porte et qu'il se soit laissé tomber sur sa chaise en face pour demander ce qu'il en est.

« Alors ?  
- Putain. De bordel. De merde.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je… Rappelle-moi de jamais aller poser de question à Kanaya à l'avenir, déjà. Cette fille rentre trop dans les détails. Déjà que j'en avais déjà entendu plus que j'aurais voulu de cet enfoiré de Strider… Comme si j'avais demandé à ce qu'elle me fasse en plus un putain de schém… Non, je veux plus penser à ça. Bordel.  
- Quoi ? Dave ? Un schéma ? De quoi tu…  
- Laisse tomber. L'important c'est que… Putain mais j'y pense, comment ça se fait que personne ne nous ait jamais rien dit sur ça ? C'est quand même une putain de chose à savoir, non ? Ça fait quoi, bien cinquante ans que les trolls et les humains vivent ensemble, ils auraient pu au moins, j'sais pas, nous faire un petit cours là-dessus ?  
- C'est vrai qu'on sait rien de vous, nous non plus. Comme ces trucs de couleur de sang.  
- Ouais… En tout cas je viens de passer les pires dix minutes de toute ma putain de vie, et je veux pas en parler. Juste pour ton information, les trolls ne… fonctionnent pas vraiment pareil que vous.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- C'est-à-dire qu'il y a pas de différence entre un garçon ou une fille au niveau de... Enfin… pour la reproduction, quoi.  
- Ouah, attends, quoi ? Tu veux dire que deux filles peuvent avoir un bébé ensemble ?  
- Y'a pas de bébés, crétin !  
- Oui, bon, une larve, si tu préfères.  
- C'est pas une question de préférer ou pas ! C'est… Non, tu sais quoi ? Oublie. On peut passer à un sujet de conversation qui ne me donne pas envie d'aller me jeter au fond d'un puis ? Et putain John, si tu me ressors une question du style 'c'est quoi ton fruit préféré', je te jure que je t'étripe. »

Je pousse un soupir déçu. J'ai pas tout bien compris, mais… d'un autre côté, je suis pas sûr de vouloir entendre tous les détails non plus. Je suis déjà pas trop à l'aise avec ces histoires de larves dont Rose m'avait parlé quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi les trolls étaient élevés par des lusus…  
Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Pourquoi c'est toujours au moment où on veut changer de sujet qu'on ne trouve rien à dire ?

« Euh… Je sais pas…  
- J'aurais dû m'y attendre, soupire Karkat. J'en sais rien, on peut parler de… Tiens, t'as fait tes devoirs de vacances ? Je parie que t'y as pas touché.  
- Hein ? Mais si ! J'ai déjà fait la moitié !  
- Vraiment ? »

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux.

« Mais oui ! Je réponds, un peu vexé. J'avais pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, tu voulais plus me parler ! »

Un silence à nouveau.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse le reste des devoirs ensemble ? Je demande. Tu pourrais m'aider pour l'alternian, comme ça…  
- Ouais, pourquoi pas.  
- J'imagine qu'il faudra que je me passe de dessert à nouveau ?  
- Tu devines bien.  
- Héhé. »

Karkat pousse un long soupir tandis que je me relève. J'ai déjà eu le temps de me rhabiller en l'attendant tout à l'heure.

« Tu veux qu'on s'y mette maintenant, du coup ? Je demande.  
- Tant qu'à faire, ouais.  
- OK, je vais chercher mes affaires. »

Je me diriger vers la porte, mais m'arrête avant de saisir la poignée. J'hésite quelques secondes, mon regard tourné vers le troll qui n'a pas quitté sa chaise. Mes joues se colorent. Je peux peut-être…

Et puis zut. Qu'est-ce que je risque ?

Retournant vers Karkat, je m'arrête devant lui et me baisse jusqu'à atteindre son visage avant de déposer un bref baiser sur sa joue. Je recule ensuite, regardant quelques secondes le garçon que j'ai figé sur place apparemment, et esquisse un petit sourire.

« À… À tout de suite. »

Je me retourne et quitte la chambre, courant presque.

Je suis grave. Je l'ai juste embrassé sur la joue, et mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Je suis quoi, une petite fille qui vient d'embrasser son amoureux secret à l'école ? Je fais vraiment n'importe quoi ces jours-ci !

Je traverse les longs couloirs jusqu'à ma chambre, incapable de faire disparaître le grand sourire qui s'étend sur mon visage.

…

J'avais presque oublié à quel point Karkat était sévère quand ça touchait les études. Ma pauvre tête en a rapidement payé les frais, tout comme le livre de Karkat qui commence à être légèrement corné à force d'entrer en collision avec elle. Mais au moins, ça nous a permis de nous concentrer pleinement sur nos devoirs, et pas sur toute autre pensée que deux garçons qui se seraient fait part de leurs sentiments réciproques et auraient récemment failli faire pas mal de choses sur le lit à vingt centimètres à côté pourraient avoir.

Même si depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, je vous avouerai que j'ai un peu de mal à ne pas fixer ses cornes et à résister à une pulsion incroyablement stupide qui serait d'y toucher. J'y peux rien, j'ai laissé mes pensées dériver quelques minutes pendant que Karkat réfléchissait à un exercice de maths assez tordu, et je me suis rappelé ce que Kanaya m'avait dit l'autre fois, comme quoi les cornes des trolls étaient particulièrement sensibles.

Faudra que je teste ça un jour. Ne serait-ce que pour voir la tête que Karkat ferait.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Karkat vient d'ailleurs me remettre les idées en place avec un nouveau coup sur la tête. Haha, s'il savait seulement ce à quoi j'étais en train de penser, il aurait peut-être choisi un livre plus épais.

« Concentre-toi ! Grogne le troll.  
- Oh, on peut peut-être faire une pause, non ? Ça fait au moins six heures qu'on travaille !  
- Ça fait même pas deux heures, tête de limace.  
- Mais j'en peux plus ! J'arrive plus à me concentrer, ma tête va exploser ! »

Karkat pousse un long soupir exaspéré.

« Très bien, j'ai compris. On fait une pause, puisque ton petit cerveau n'est pas capable de rester allumé plus de cinq minutes de suite.  
- C'était pas très sympa dit comme ça, mais… Merci, j'imagine ?  
- De rien, abruti.  
- Oh, dis, tu veux pas qu'on regarde un film, si t'as rien d'autre à faire ? »

Le troll reste pensif quelques secondes, considérant ma proposition.

« Hm, ouais, pourquoi pas.  
- Super ! Euh, tu veux qu'on aille dans ma chambre ? J'ai ramené quelques dvd de chez moi. Ah, j'ai aussi le film que Sollux m'a off… »

Je m'interromps soudain, bouche toujours ouverte, au souvenir de l'autre cadeau que mon ami troll aux lunettes 3D m'a offert à Noël.

« Euuuh, enfin, je… Je veux dire, juste le film, pas…  
- J- J'avais compris, crétin !  
- Ah… Ahahahah… Euh… »

Finalement, après quelques secondes de silence gênant, Karkat se lève et va fouiller dans son armoire, d'où il sort une petite pile de boites de films qu'il dépose sur le bureau. Je regarde rapidement les boitiers un par un.

« J'en connais aucun…  
- Normal, c'est des films trolls. C'est tous des classiques, alors ça va t'aider à augmenter un peu ta culture.  
- Oh, d'accord. Dans ce cas, la prochaine fois, je te montrerai des films cultes humains !  
- Ouais, ouais, comme tu veux.  
- Haha, maintenant que t'as dit oui, tu peux plus changer d'avis ! Je préparerai une liste !  
- Fait chier, pourquoi je regrette déjà d'avoir accepté ? »

Je choisis un dvd un peu au hasard, et Karkat sors le cd pour l'insérer dans son ordinateur. Il tourne l'écran vers le lit où nous nous asseyons tous deux, après que le troll ait été sortir un paquet de bonbons de son tiroir. Il aime vraiment le sucre, c'est pas possible ! Hahaha.

Nous regardons le film en silence. C'est une comédie romantique apparemment, où le personnage principal tombe fou amoureux d'une jeune troll et veut en faire sa moitiesprit, mais cette dernière a un moirail surprotecteur qui refuse qu'elle soit mêlée avec un troll de sang inférieur. Enfin, si j'ai bien compris. J'ai un peu de mal à suivre toute l'histoire, et passe mon temps à demander à Karkat de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci, énervé, finisse par me hurler de me taire, parce que je risquais pas de comprendre si je passais mon temps à lui parler au lieu d'écouter.

Je finis par me taire après avoir marmonné quelques protestations, et croise les bras, regardant le film en silence. Mais comme il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce film, je ne mets pas beaucoup de temps avant de sentir mes paupières se fermer d'elles-mêmes. Je résiste un peu, jette un petit coup d'œil à Karkat qui a l'air captivé par l'intrigue (inexistante !) de son film, ses lèvres bougeant légèrement lorsque le héros parle, comme s'il connaissait par cœur chaque réplique. J'esquisse un petit sourire et ferme finalement les yeux, laissant ma tête tomber doucement vers l'épaule du garçon.

…

…

* * *

**Karkat**

Travailler.  
C'est une superbe idée, quand j'y repense. Au moins, on fait quelque chose de constructif, et grâce à ça je peux l'avoir près de moi sans me soucier du fait que je meurs constamment d'envie de lui sauter dessus pour faire des choses pas très catholiques.  
Enfin, quelque part, travailler ne m'empêche pas d'avoir ce genre de pensées, mais au moins je suis suffisamment concentré pour m'empêcher de le faire _réellement_.

Et puis, quelque part, c'est toujours aussi cool de lui mettre des coups de bouquin derrière la tête quand il n'écoute pas. Ça soulage les nerfs. Vraiment.  
Surtout quand on sait ce qu'il a failli me faire faire pour finalement me couper au beau milieu, comme ça.

Nan, je suis pas frustré, bordel ! Vos gueules !

Là on – je ? – en est à déchiffrer un putain de problème de maths que le prof a dû nous donner en souriant intérieurement de son sadisme tellement il nous fait bugger. Sérieux c'est quoi ces idées de tordu, hein ?!  
Mais je crois bien que je suis le seul à bosser parce que cette tête d'autruche à côté de moi ne fais rien à part rêvasser, les yeux dans le vide, perdus dans une certaine direction, et…  
… Non mais, je rêve où il est en train de _baver_, là ?

Je le ramène à la réalité avec un vigoureux coup de livre sur le crâne et grogne férocement.

« Concentre-toi !  
- Oh, on peut peut-être faire une pause, non ? Ça fait au moins six heures qu'on travaille ! »

…  
Mais bien sûr.  
Il n'exagèrerait pas un peu, non ?  
Je roule des yeux tandis que je lui réponds.

« Ça fait même pas deux heures, tête de limace.  
- Mais j'en peux plus ! J'arrive plus à me concentrer, ma tête va exploser ! »

Pfin. Comme si ça m'étonnait, ça, tiens.  
Je pousse un long soupir exaspéré, secoue la tête et finit par abandonner.

« Très bien, j'ai compris. On fait une pause, puisque ton petit cerveau n'est pas capable de rester allumé plus de cinq minutes de suite.  
- C'était pas très sympa dit comme ça, mais… Merci, j'imagine ?  
- De rien, abruti.  
- Oh, dis, tu veux pas qu'on regarde un film, si t'as rien d'autre à faire ? »

…  
Un film ?  
C'est un peu plus qu'une « petite pause », ça, non ?!  
…Ouais enfin j'sens que si je ne lui laisse que cinq minutes de pause, il risque de me faire une autre crise dans vingt minutes, donc autant céder à son caprice, on travaillera certainement mieux après.  
Même si j'ai quand même de petits doutes…

« Hm, ouais, pourquoi pas.  
- Super ! Euh, tu veux qu'on aille dans ma chambre ? J'ai ramené quelques dvd de chez moi. Ah, j'ai aussi le film que Sollux m'a off… »

Je le vois s'interrompre et virer au rouge cerise profond.

Qu'est-ce qu'il…  
Oh. Le film de Sollux. Non mais, j'y crois pas, il me croit demeuré à ce point ? Ou bien si obsédé ? Bon OK j'ai envie de le violer constamment, mais c'est pas une raison pour… !

« Euuuh, enfin, je… Je veux dire, juste le film, pas…  
- J- J'avais compris, crétin !  
- Ah… Ahahahah… Euh… »

Il y a un grand silence – rempli dans ma tête par des soupirs exaspérés à répétition. Quand je me rends compte qu'il n'a pas l'air décidé à débugger, je finis par me lever et vais fouiller dans mon armoire, où je garde certains des meilleurs DVD que j'ai, et que je visionne parfois quand j'ai rien à faire le soir.  
Une fois la pile posée sous son nez, j'attends patiemment – enfin, il pourrait quand même se grouiller ce crétin – qu'il en choisisse un. Il finit par me lancer d'une voix désespérée :

« J'en connais aucun…  
- Normal, c'est des films trolls. C'est tous des classiques, alors ça va t'aider à augmenter un peu ta culture.  
- Oh, d'accord. Dans ce cas, la prochaine fois, je te montrerai des films cultes humains !  
- Ouais, ouais, comme tu veux.  
- Haha, maintenant que t'as dit oui, tu peux plus changer d'avis ! Je préparerai une liste !  
- Fait chier, pourquoi je regrette déjà d'avoir accepté ? »

Parce qu'au souvenir que j'en garde, il a l'air passionné par les films à chier.  
Suffit pour ça de penser à son truc là, Con-Air. Il m'en avait fait un exposé complet – si seulement il pouvait bosser ses devoirs comme il se passionne pour ses films à la con… - et malgré ça, j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est du caca en boite.  
Bon, peut-être pas à ce point-là mais…  
Disons que ça ne vaudrait pas mes comédies, j'en suis sûr.

Il finit par me tendre _Amour Interdit_ que je vais lancer sur l'ordinateur sur mon bureau, poussant un peu notre bordel de devoirs et révisions pour que l'écran ne soit pas caché, et tire ce dernier dans notre direction. John s'est déjà installé sur mon lit – humpf… - quand je le rejoins, un paquet de fraises tagada dans la main.

QUOI, ENCORE ?!

Le début du film se déroule en silence, et je suis déjà totalement à fond avec le héros qui poursuit sa belle dulcinée, ainsi que son foutu moirail que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'apprécier pour ce respect parfait de cette si belle relation, quand John ouvre pour la première fois la bouche.  
Visiblement il y capte rien.  
RAAAAAAH ! Mais qui m'a foutu un débile pareil, sérieux ?!

Je lui explique les trois premières fois quand il ne comprend pas les magnifiques détails qui font toute la superbité de cette histoire.  
La quatrième fois, je pousse un hurlement pour lui faire comprendre que ce film se comprend en SILENCE et qu'il faut qu'il ferme son maudit clapet avant que je ne m'en charge.

Euh.  
Oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

Il se tait finalement et me laisse profiter du film, même si je l'entends protester dans sa barbe. Mais oh, il pourrait un peu plus se concentrer sur le film pour comprendre, non ?! Nan mais j'vous jure…  
Je suis profondément absorbé par la plus belle scène du film – quand le héros fait enfin face au moirail de sa belle pour défendre l'amour qu'il lui porte – quand je sens un poids de plus en plus familier se poser contre mon épaule.

J'ai besoin de toute ma concentration pour ne pas lui hurler dessus à plein poumons.  
Bon, en fait, peut-être que le fait de le voir si mignon, endormi contre moi, aide un peu aussi.  
C'est donc finalement un soupir exaspéré qui remplace mon hurlement, tandis que je me tourne vers le film pour en observer la fin – qui arrivera dans une petite dizaine de minutes.

Quand le générique commence à défiler, je me penche pour attraper le clavier que j'avais pris avec moi au cas où – on est jamais à l'abri de devoir mettre pause, et c'est plus pratique si on peut le faire de loin. Je ferme rapidement la fenêtre, et coupe le son. Une fois le clavier posé plus ou moins habilement au pied de mon lit, je tourne à nouveau le regard vers cette tête de limace qui roupille contre moi.  
Et maintenant, je fais quoi, hein ?!

À le regarder comme ça, si calme et tranquille, je peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à tout à l'heure, quand il m'a fait un bisou.  
OK, sur la joue, mais je sais pas pourquoi, ça a fait partir mon cœur dans une espèce de course de dératé en folie, ce truc de dingue quoi. Comment un simple baiser _sur la joue_ peut faire cet effet-là, c'est pas possible !

Mais du coup là… j'ai presque envie de…  
Non.  
Non non non non non !  
Sors-toi ces conneries du cerveau espèce de débile dégénéré, c'est pas le moment. En plus il dort, tu voudrais faire quoi avec ça, hein ?! Bon je pourrais le réveiller mais…  
Deux baffes mentales et une réelle plus tard, je décide qu'il vaut mieux éviter de penser à ce genre de chose, sinon je vais perdre mon sang froid.

Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter un peu pour cet abruti toujours endormi contre moi, et qui va définitivement se déboiter la nuque, vu comment il est posé.  
C'est donc avec un soupir que je me résigne à entasser deux trois coussins dans mon dos, contre le mur. Ceci fait, j'attrape délicatement ses deux jambes pour les passer sur les miennes, le faisant pivoter sur le coup. Il ne reste plus qu'à laisser sa tête venir se nicher dans mon cou – putain, pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression que sa caboche est _faite_ pour venir se poser là ?! – et je me sens enfin tranquille vis-à-vis de ses douleurs musculaires et dorsales.

Même si en y réfléchissant, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je me prends le chou à ce point-là.  
Enfin vaut mieux ne pas y penser.

...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe tandis que John me dort – _littéralement_ – dessus. J'ai quand même l'occasion pendant ce moment de me dire que, déjà, on a tendance à beaucoup trop dormir en dehors de nos heures de sommeil, et que c'est pas bon.

Et accessoirement, je passe aussi beaucoup de temps à remarquer certains détails débiles sur John. Déjà, qu'il s'endort tout le temps avec ses lunettes, et que du coup je suis toujours obligé de les lui retirer délicatement. Je vais finir par devenir un expert à ça.  
Et puis, y a aussi le fait que quand il dort, son nez frémit. Nan, sérieux. Il bouge un peu, c'est carrément trop bizarre. Et trop mignon.

Outre ça, y a peut-être aussi le fait qu'il a la peau douce. Vraiment, incroyablement douce. Tellement douce que ma main est rarement prompte à répondre à son appel, et je ne résiste donc pas vraiment à l'envie de venir doucement caresser du bout des doigts la peau offerte de sa nuque, ou celle, ronde et un peu rose, de ses joues.  
Et puis y a ses cheveux, aussi. C'est fou comme j'aime passer la main dedans. Ok, c'est étrange parce qu'il n'a pas de cornes ni rien, mais… je sais pas, c'est marrant. Parfois, je me demande s'ils ont un équivalent à nos cornes. Sachant qu'il a tripoté les miennes, j'aimerais bien pouvoir me venger, quand même.

Euh. Oubliez ce que je viens de penser.  
Non mais bref. Ses cheveux sont cools. Voilà. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

Cool, alors je peux retourner passer ma main dedans.

Je crois que j'en suis encore à ça, à caresser doucement sa tête, lorsque je le sens doucement bouger contre moi pour un peu plus se nicher contre mon torse.  
Putain, mais il veut se faire violer, ou quoi ?  
Je pousse un soupir en regardant l'heure, le laissant se réveiller en douceur, ma main toujours dans ses cheveux. Ouais, on va plus vraiment pouvoir bosser là, dans 10 minutes c'est l'heure de bouffer, et je sens que le soir il doit être encore moins productif.  
Je finis par sourire discrètement en l'entendant bailler un peu.

« Bien dormi, abruti ? »

Je le sens se tendre un instant, peut-être de peur de se prendre un coup. Puis voyant qu'il ne s'en prend pas, il relâche ses muscles et rit un peu – son souffle dans mon cou envoie comme une onde électrique sur toute ma colonne vertébrale.

« Héhé, euh… désolé ?  
- Tu peux l'être, ouais ! Je grogne. Je te fais regarder un des meilleurs films trolls, et toi tu t'endors comme une merde ! Chais pas ce qui m'retient de te foutre par terre !  
- Oh… euh… Pardon. Tu … tu vas pas le faire, hein ? »

Je laisse un soupir s'échapper de ma poitrine, vidant toute mes réserves d'oxygène. Finalement, je pose mon menton contre le haut de sa tête – c'est pratique d'être plus grand que lui – et marmonne :

« Nan. Après tu vas crier et ça va me faire chier. »

Je l'entends rire encore une fois – c'est marrant, je crois qu'il a pas été convaincu – avant de reposer la tête contre mon torse sans rien dire. J'ai peur qu'un instant il ne se rendorme, mais je finis par l'entendre me sortir d'une petite voix :

« C'est marrant, ton cœur, comme il bat…  
- Quoi ? Il fait des maracas ? »

Un autre petit rire – quoi, j'ai tant d'humour que ça ? – avant qu'il ne continue.

« Non, mais on dirait… qu'il bat tout vite. T'es gêné ? »

J'ai la bouche ouverte sur du vide. Je vois pas trop comment lui répondre, là. « Non crétin, t'es couché sur moi, on est sur mon lit, seuls, et je meurs d'envie de te violer. » Je pense pas que ça serait une réponse des plus adéquates.  
J'en suis encore à chercher une quelconque réponse à lui donner quand j'entends un long gargouillement provenir de son ventre – à moins que ce soit du mien.

Je soupire.

« Ouais, euh, il va être l'heure de bouffer, là. Tu veux pas ramener tes affaires chez toi ?  
- …Hein ?  
- Bah quoi, tu comptes revenir bosser ici ce soir ? Je ne te savais pas si studieux. »

Je le vois légèrement rougir à ma sentence – c'est pratique, les yeux qui voient dans l'obscurité – mais il ne répond rien, et finit par se lever. Je le suis et range mon DVD dans son boitier tandis qu'il réunit ses feuilles, ses cours et ses stylos. J'ai très envie de faire quelque chose mais je me demande si…

Naaan, ça serait une mauvaise idée, non ?  
Quand même pas, quoi.  
J'en suis à me convaincre qu'il ne faut pas lorsque John, qui a la main sur la poignée de la porte, me lance un petit regard un peu triste – bon sang c'est quoi ce regard qui me retourne littéralement les tripes ?! – et ouvre la porte.  
Il est sur le point de la refermer lorsque je me rends compte que j'ai déjà traversé ma chambre pour le rejoindre devant la porte et ai attrapé la poignée mon tour.

Son regard est totalement abasourdi lorsqu'il me voit rouvrir la porte. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'étonner ni rien. Après un bref regard pour m'assurer que le couloir est vide – ce qu'il est – je l'attrape par la nuque et l'approche de moi sans douceur.  
La douceur ne vient que lorsque je sens sa bouche contre la mienne. Là, je me permets d'y goûter avec un mélange de tendresse et de passion. J'ai la pensée un instant que son cerveau à buggé, jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde à mon baiser.

Ce qui manque de me faire littéralement péter un plomb.  
Il me faut beaucoup, beaucoup de self-control pour ne pas l'attirer à nouveau dans ma chambre tandis que je sens ses dents mordiller doucement une de mes lèvres, puis sa langue venir se mêler à la mienne. Il m'en faut encore plus pour ne pas gémir quand il fait ça.  
Il me faut, enfin, le sommet de tout mon self-control pour parvenir à finalement rompre notre baiser et le repousser doucement, les joues rouges, le souffle court.

Je ne m'embarrasse alors pas de détails et lui lance un bref :

« À tout de suite à la cafète. »

Avant de purement et simplement lui fermer la porte au nez pour m'adosser contre cette dernière et glisser jusqu'au sol, le souffle toujours aussi erratique.  
C'était bon.  
C'était même… putain de sa race délicieux, de faire ça.  
Mais faut pas que je le fasse trop souvent. Sinon je pense que ma tension cardiaque – ou la sienne, vu sa tête – n'y survivra pas.

...

Finalement la fin de la soirée se sera bien passée. Le repas a été un peu maladroit, surtout vu que John était assis en face de moi et ne cessait de rougir à chaque fois qu'il croisait mon regard. Remarquez que je ne devais pas être bien mieux.  
Quant à la fin de la soirée, elle s'est passée sur trollian et le net, à ne pas faire grand-chose d'intéressant. J'ai été me coucher sur la seule pensée qu'on n'avait finalement pas fini cette saloperie de devoirs de vacances et qu'il faudrait que je pense à faire travailler John demain.

...

Le lendemain, c'est après une matinée tranquille – oh, je suis pas un monstre non plus, autant le laisser dormir – et un bon repas à la cafète que je décide de passer à l'action.  
Décidant qu'il sera certainement plus enclin à avoir toutes ses affaires si l'on reste chez lui, c'est moi qui empaquète les miennes, prenant mes cours et mon cahier de texte pour vérifier tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, ainsi qu'une trousse.

Et c'est ainsi à 13h tapantes que je me retrouve planté devant sa porte à tambouriner sans beaucoup de patience.  
Je soupire en voyant ses yeux s'agrandir lorsqu'il m'ouvre et reconnait ma tronche. Et je roule des yeux en l'entendant parler.

« Karkat ? Mais…  
- Quoi ? On n'avait pas fini notre boulot hier à cause de toi. Alors on le finit maintenant, vu ? Allez, bouge. »

Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont, mes méthodes d'approche ?  
Vos gueules, rah !  
Je vais m'asseoir à sa petite table tandis qu'il me rejoint.  
Putain, c'est moi ou il fait méga froid ici ?! Mais il a quoi comme isolation, une encore plus pourrie que moi ou quoi ? Heureusement que j'ai pensé à mettre un sweat et que j'ai naturellement chaud, bordel…

Il s'assied à côté de moi et nous ressortons nos exercices de maths non finis la veille. À part ça et l'anglais, dont le prof nous avait demandé plusieurs pages de vocabulaire à apprendre par cœur, on aura fini. C'est déjà ça, remarquez.  
La partie des maths passe en difficulté – c'est vraiment que des putains d'exos de tordus – mais plutôt vite, finalement. Il nous faudra qu'une heure et quelques.

Pour l'anglais, c'est déjà plus dur.  
Pour moi, ça va, je retiens sans problème l'anglais et je connais déjà à peu près tous les mots qu'il nous faut retenir, il n'y en a qu'une petite vingtaine qu'il faut que je retienne. Pour John… c'est la galère. Carrément. Je sais pas s'il est vraiment nul en anglais, en tout cas il n'a pas l'air de s'entraîner très souvent, mais en tout cas pour ce qui est de retenir le vocabulaire, c'est une daube. Vraiment.  
Et puis en plus…

« RAAAAHHH ! Je finis par gueuler. MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTER DE CLAQUER DES DENTS OUAIS ?! »

Il se ratatine littéralement sur place à mon cri et me lance un regard mi apeuré, mi vexé, tandis qu'il répond en grelottant :

« M-mais j'y p-p-peux rien si j'ai froid p-p-purée ! Il fait b-b-beaucoup trop f-f-froid ici ! »

…  
Il est pas censé avoir un pull trois fois plus gros que le mien, en fait ?  
C'est quoi ce délire exactement ?  
Je pousse un soupir et scanne sa chambre du regard. Il ne semble pas avoir de couvertures supplémentaires – je crois que je suis un des seuls qui ait pensé à en emporter une ; au moins je suis prévoyant – et lui foutre son duvet sur les épaules, non merci. Ça va être impossible pour lui de bosser ensuite, j'en suis certain.

…  
Ouais, en attendant, je fais comment moi ?

Je passe un petit moment à réfléchir dans le quasi silence, ce dernier juste brisé par mon abruti préféré qui claque des dents en tentant tant bien que mal de retenir ces fichus mots de vocabulaire.  
Bon. Pas le choix. De toute façon on est en train de bosser, donc il ne va rien arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, au pire, ça sera l'occasion de… m'amuser un peu.

Je me lève sans mot dire et me rapproche de John, toujours assis à la table, les pieds allongés sous cette dernière. Je fais la sourde oreille à ses protestations tandis que je m'assois tranquillement derrière lui, mon torse collé contre son dos, une jambe de chaque côté. Je pousse un soupir tandis que j'enroule sa taille de mes bras, partageant ma chaleur avec lui.

« Eeeeeeeh mais t-tu fais quoi là ?! Je l'entends quand même crier.  
- Ta gueule, je soupire. T'as froid, non ? Bah j'te réchauffe. Concentre-toi, maintenant. »

Tendant une main, je retourne la feuille qu'il était en train de regarder, et sourd à ses protestations, je pose ma tête sur son épaule et lui lance :

« Déclaration ? »

Un instant de silence, tandis que j'attends qu'il me réponde.  
Au bout d'un moment, captant qu'il n'a en fait pas compris ce que j'attendais de lui, je tape sur l'arrière de sa tête avec ma main.

« Donne-moi la traduction anglaise, crétin !  
- Oh… euh… Statement ?  
- Correct. Baril ?  
- Euh… euhm… Barrel ? »

J'acquiesce et continue à lui sortir les mots de vocabulaire dont je me souviens. De temps en temps, je suis obligé de retourner un instant la feuille – que j'ai finalement posée près de ma jambe pour qu'il ne la regarde pas – pour me souvenir des mots que je suis censé lui demander.  
Tout se passe bien jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse sa première faute : « Black wide » au lieu de « Black tide » pour marée noire. Décidant qu'un coup de bouquin finirait par lui faire mal au rythme où j'imagine les fautes qu'il va y avoir, je décide d'adopter une autre méthode, plus vicieuse.

Et plus agréable pour moi que de constamment lui taper dessus.

Resserrant un peu mon étreinte je me rapproche de son cou et mordille doucement la peau ainsi offerte. Je souris malicieusement en entendant un petit bruit étouffé provenant de sa gorge tandis qu'il sursaute.

« K-Karkat ! Tu fais quoi, enfin ?! Couine-t-il, à mon plus grand bonheur.  
- Eh bien, je marmonne dans son cou. À chaque fois que tu feras une faute, je ferai ça. C'est mieux que de te frapper, non ? Hmmm… ?  
- Q-quoi mais… mais non, comment tu veux que j'arrive à me concentrer ensuite, si tu f-fais ça ?! »

Un sourire plus que mesquin s'étire sur mes lèvres tandis que je repose ma tête sur son épaule.

« Ca, c'est pas mon problème. Allez, _focus_, John. Et n'oublie pas que si je fais trop ça, tu risques d'avoir un suçon… »

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroule donc ainsi. Lui à désespérément tenter de se souvenir des mots que je lui demande, moi à mordiller doucement son cou lorsqu'il se trompe. Et je dois bien avouer que c'est pas mal appréciable de réviser comme ça. J'ai bien envie de faire ça avec toutes les matières, quelles qu'elles soient.  
Surtout que la peau de son cou a un goût délicieux.

Hum, oubliez ce que je viens de penser, OK ?  
Malheureusement donc, les bonnes choses ont une fin, ou dans ce cas ici une faim et un fin, puisque le moment tant redouté où John finit par se souvenir de tout son vocabulaire est aussi sonné par un pantagruélique grognement provenant de son ventre, qui nous annonce donc que le repas du soir ne doit pas être bien loin.  
C'est donc avec regret que je finis par le relâcher de mon étreinte et de mes tortures – même si je ne suis pas sûr qu'il les appellerait comme ça – pour empaqueter mes affaires et retourner à mon tour dans ma chambre.

Ah… et dire que demain, c'est la rentrée.  
Ça risque d'être dur de pouvoir de nouveau faire ce genre de chose…

...

...

Finalement, la rentrée s'est bien passée.  
Là, on est de nouveau posés dans ma chambre, sur mon bureau. On a passé la journée aux cours, à se faire assommer par les corrections des profs, les prochaines épreuves qu'ils ont préparées pour nous – on va en baver… - et les devoirs qu'ils nous donnent.

Ça fait bizarre de devoir rester à côté de John sans rien pouvoir faire.  
Encore pire, de ne pas s'approcher de lui à moins de trois mètres en classe pour ne pas trop éveiller de soupçons. Les seuls moments où on se rapproche, c'est pendant les repas, et maintenant, c'est-à-dire après les cours, vu qu'on a décidé qu'on travaillerait ensemble – surtout pour l'aider lui, en fait.

Il n'a pas paru embêté par le fait que je ne m'approche pas de lui en classe… Enfin j'espère qu'il ne se fait pas des idées ni rien. Il en serait bien capable quand j'y pense.  
Enfin bon, travaillons. C'est le meilleur truc à faire là.

Attrapant mon sac, je sors mon cahier de texte et les classeurs des matières que l'on a eues aujourd'hui. Il me faut quelques instants à fouiller au fond de mon sac pour y déterrer ma trousse. C'est là que je remarque un petit bout de papier que je n'avais pas vu auparavant.  
Qu'est-ce que… ?

L'attrapant, je repose mon sac sur le sol et le déplie sous les yeux interrogatifs de John.  
Je fronce les sourcils en déchiffrant l'écriture penchée, écrite dessus à l'encre noire.

_« Dégage de cette école, sale connard, t'as rien à faire ici ! »_

Oh.  
Sympathique.  
Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas reçu, des comme ça.  
À vrai dire, pas depuis… Non, bref.

Poussant un soupir, je déchire le petit bout de papier sous le regard rempli d'incompréhension de John avant de le jeter à la poubelle. Je m'apprête à me lancer dans la mise au propre de mes notes de la journée quand sa voix douce m'interpelle.

« Karkat… c'était quoi ? »

Woah, pourquoi il a ce regard un peu inquiet ? Chelou.  
Je tente de le rassurer d'un soupir un peu blasé, suivi d'un sourire qui se veut vaguement réconfortant – oh, eh, qu'il oublie pas qu'on est ici pour bosser !

« T'inquiète, c'est rien. Des conneries. »

* * *

**John**

Je pousse un long, long soupir. Mon énième de la journée. Casey, en face de moi, m'observe avec de grands yeux ronds. Elle semble me demander ce qui ne va pas. En fait, c'est ce que j'aimerais croire qu'elle pense, mais faut se l'avouer : elle a toujours la même tête quoi qu'il arrive. Mais ça fait rien, parce qu'elle est adorable.

Pour ce qui est de ce qui me fait soupirer, la raison est simple : demain, c'est la rentrée. Ça veut dire la fin des vacances, la reprise des cours, des devoirs, de la pression des examens, et tout le reste. Ça veut dire aussi que je ne pourrai plus passer mes journées avec Karkat, parce que même si on est dans la même classe, ce sera pas pareil que de pouvoir discuter avec lui, ou quoi. On n'est même pas assis à côté en classe. Et puis les trolls ne traînent jamais avec nous en dehors de la pause de midi.

C'est pas juste, dire qu'on a passé les trois quarts des vacances à s'éviter, et maintenant elles sont finies ! Et puis d'abord, il fait bien trop froid là ! Ils pourraient nous installer des radiateurs dans nos chambres, tout de même ! Ça fait depuis que je suis rentré du réfectoire que je grelotte !

Je soupire à nouveau, quand j'entends frapper à ma porte – enfin, cogner serait plus juste. Je me lève en vitesse de ma chaise pour aller ouvrir, et me retrouve face à face avec…

« Karkat ? Mais… »

Le troll entre dans ma chambre en grognant.

« Quoi ? On n'avait pas fini notre boulot hier à cause de toi. Alors on le finit maintenant, vu ? Allez, bouge. »

Je le laisse s'installer à la table basse sans rien dire, partagé entre être surpris et heureux de son arrivée. Je finis par simplement aller m'asseoir à côté de lui après avoir attrapé mon sac, en vidant le contenu sur la table.

C'est toujours assez spécial, ces moments de révision avec Karkat. D'habitude, tout ce qui touche au travail scolaire m'ennuie. Je comprends rien, j'ai pas envie de réfléchir, et je laisse généralement tomber avant de m'y être réellement mis. Mais là, avec lui, j'arrive à tout faire ! Bon, y'a toujours plein de trucs que je comprends pas, mais il m'explique (après m'avoir crié un bon coup dessus et m'avoir assommé avec un bouquin, certes, mais il m'explique quand même), et puis ça me motive d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi.

Même si dernièrement, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer avec lui. Là encore, il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour décrocher, laissant mon cerveau vagabonder un peu, mes pensées s'arrêtant sur plusieurs sujets… mais principalement sur Karkat.  
Du moins, quand mon cerveau n'est pas trop gelé. Et là, avec le froid qu'il fait, j'ai du mal à penser à quoi que ce soit, en fait.

On continue à travailler – enfin, Karkat fait le gros du travail, et je me contente de regarder les exercices des yeux pendant plusieurs minutes avant de finalement me décider à essayer de déchiffrer toutes ces suites de chiffres et de lettres – et finalement, on finit par venir à bout de ces devoirs de maths. Plus que l'anglais…

Je commence à regarder la liste des mots à apprendre en silence, grelottant. J'aimerais bien me glisser sous ma couette, là… Pas sûr que Karkat le prendrait bien par contre. Il est plutôt dur quand il s'agit du travail scolaire. Enfin, visiblement, il aura trouvé raison d'être énervé quand même :

« RAAAAHHH ! Hurle-t-il. MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTER DE CLAQUER DES DENTS OUAIS ?! »

Je sursaute, manquant de me mordre la langue au passage. Je fronce les sourcils, vexé, tout en me reculant un peu sous l'effet de son cri.

« M-mais j'y p-p-peux rien si j'ai froid p-p-purée ! Il fait b-b-beaucoup trop f-f-froid ici ! »

Karkat lâche un soupir désespéré et se met à fouiller ma chambre du regard. Je le suis des yeux, pas trop sûr de comment je doive réagir et tentant sans résultat de calmer mes dents qui claquent. Au bout d'un moment, voyant qu'il ne dit toujours rien, je me rabats sur mes mots de vocabulaire, les lisant et relisant encore pour les faire rentrer dans mon cerveau têtu.

Quand soudain, je vois Karkat se lever. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe que je sens se glisser derrière moi, collant sa poitrine contre mon dos et serrant ses bras autour de moi.

« Eeeeeeeh mais t-tu fais quoi là ?!  
- Ta gueule. T'as froid, non ? Bah j'te réchauffe. Concentre-toi, maintenant. »

Que je…  
QUOI ?  
Comment il veut que je me concentre, là ?!

Je bafouille toutes sortes de protestations, pas bien sûr moi-même de ce que je raconte, mais le troll m'ignore royalement, et à la place m'interrompt d'une voix ferme.

« Déclaration ? »

Euh… Hein ? Déclaration ?  
De quoi il me parle ?  
Arg, j'arrive pas à me concentrer avec lui derrière-moi ! Même si… C'est vrai que j'ai moins froid, d'un coup. Je sens la chaleur de Karkat parvenir jusqu'à moi à travers mon pull. Comment il fait pour toujours avoir la peau aussi chaude ? Est-ce que tous les trolls sont comme ça, ou c'est juste lui ?

Perdu dans mes pensées, je sursaute lorsque Karkat reprend la parole en soupirant :

« Donne-moi la traduction anglaise, crétin !  
- Oh… euh… Statement ?  
- Correct. Baril ?  
- Euh… euhm… Barrel ? »

Je sens mon corps se réchauffer peu à peu tandis que Karkat continue de me demander du vocabulaire. J'ai un peu de mal à réfléchir tout en sachant le troll juste derrière moi, sa tête appuyée contre mon épaule, de manière à ce que son souffle vienne caresser mon cou à chaque nouveau mot qu'il prononce.  
C'est plutôt agréable d'être comme ça… Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'est carrément le paradis, en fait. Enfin, ce le serait encore plus sans ces stupides mots de vocabulaire à retenir.

Rapidement, Karkat me demande un mot dont je ne suis pas trop sûr de la traduction. Je bafouille quelque chose qui me semble faux dès le moment où je le prononce, mais le troll ne me laisse pas le temps de me rattraper. Je sens ses bras se resserrer autour de ma taille, et mon ventre faire un salto arrière par la même occasion. Si j'avais encore un peu froid la seconde d'avant, ce n'est plus du tout le cas à présent. Surtout que…

Je sursaute, un cri mêlé à un gémissement manquant de traverser mes lèvres au moment où les crocs de Karkat viennent jouer avec la peau de mon cou.

Je…  
Ouaaah !  
A-Attends, il plaisante, là ? Comment… Comment est-ce qu'il veut que je réfléchisse correctement s'il… !

« K-Karkat ! Tu fais quoi, enfin ?!  
- Eh bien, souffle-t-il en me lâchant. À chaque fois que tu feras une faute, je ferais ça. C'est mieux que de te frapper, non ? Hmmm… ?  
- Q-quoi mais… mais non, comment tu veux que j'arrive à me concentrer ensuite, si tu f-fais ça ?! »

Je ferme mes yeux, tentant de me remémorer la sensation trop vite évanouie des dents de Karkat sur mon cou. Mon cœur doit probablement battre des records de vitesse, là. En tout cas, il cogne dans ma poitrine, et j'ai du mal à reprendre un rythme de respiration régulier. Je dois être super sensible du cou c'est pas possible que ça me fasse un tel effet juste parce qu'il mordille doucement ma peau… !  
J'essaie de retrouver ma concentration, luttant avec moi-même pour écouter ce que Karkat me dit au lieu de me retourner et de goûter un peu plus à ses lèvres qui sourient malicieusement.

« Ça, c'est pas mon problème. Allez, _focus_, John. Et n'oublie pas que si je fais trop ça, tu risques d'avoir un suçon… »

Ah ! C'est vrai, j'avais pas pensé à ça… Ce serait mauvais, j'ai déjà eu assez de la fête du nouvel an, je veux pas en plus que tout le lycée soit au courant ! Surtout que demain c'est la rentrée, et je suis pas sûr d'avoir un pull à col roulé dans mes affaires…  
Je fais de mon mieux pour me concentrer, mon cerveau tournant à une vitesse record pour me rappeler des mots de vocabulaire que je traduis sans même réfléchir à leur sens. Je fais quelques erreurs, et Karkat ne manque pas d'en profiter, jouant à chaque fois un peu plus longtemps avec ma peau, passant parfois sa langue brièvement dessus – et manquant de me faire perdre complètement la tête, inutile de le préciser.

Je ne sais pas si la technique de Karkat marche vraiment, mais je finis par retenir tout ce maudit vocabulaire, et un gargouillis venant de mon estomac vient me rappeler à l'ordre. Karkat se lève alors, me laissant avec un arrière-goût insatisfait. Je dois faire un grand effort pour prendre sur moi et le laisser partir, pour me diriger moi-même vers le réfectoire après avoir rapidement vérifié l'état de mon cou – ma peau est un peu rouge, mais rien de bien flagrant à moins d'y regarder de trop près.  
J'ai beau me dire que ce serait pas raisonnable de rester plus longtemps, surtout que la rentrée est demain et qu'il va falloir se lever tôt pour la première fois depuis un bout de temps, je n'arrive pas à faire taire totalement cette partie de moi qui ne veut qu'une chose : retourner dans les bras de Karkat.

...

Ce soir-là, je ne m'attarde pas trop au réfectoire et retourne dans ma chambre aussitôt le repas terminé, enfilant mon pyjama en vitesse, mettant à manger à Casey et me brossant les dents machinalement avant de finalement me laisser tomber lourdement sur mon lit avec la ferme intention de ne plus en bouger avant demain matin. J'ai pas sommeil, loin de là, mais j'ai plus envie de rien faire.

Enfin, si, j'ai envie de sortir de là et de filer droit vers la chambre de Karkat, mais ce serait pas vraiment recommandé, hein.  
C'est de sa faute, aussi… Il s'amuse avec moi, et au final me laisse planté comme un crétin. Quoique, je lui ai déjà fait la même chose, en fait. Plus d'une fois, même. Maintenant je comprends ce que ça fait…

Je m'allonge sur le dos, passant mon bras devant mes yeux pour cacher la lumière de la lune qui filtre à travers ma fenêtre. Est-ce que Karkat pense à moi, lui aussi, en ce moment ? Ça fait combien de temps, une semaine depuis qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, à l'hôpital ? Je sais pas si on peut vraiment dire qu'on « sort ensemble », en fait… J'ai jamais été avec personne, encore moins un garçon, et encore moins un troll. On est censé faire quoi, dans ces cas-là ? Se donner rendez-vous au ciné, passer du temps ensemble ?…

Et puis… S'embrasser, et…

Je me retourne sur le ventre, cachant ma tête dans mon oreiller, rougissant dans le vide. Je… Je peux pas dire que j'ai jamais pensé à faire_ ce genre de choses_ avec Karkat, même avant que je lui dise que je l'aime… Mais c'était juste des pensées comme ça, rien d'inhabituel pour un garçon en pleine adolescence, je pensais pas qu'à un moment ça pourrait réellement arriver…  
J'arrête pas de repenser au soir du nouvel an. Si on n'avait pas dû aller à la fête, si j'avais pas demandé à Karkat de s'arrêter… Est-ce qu'on serait allés jusqu'au bout ? Je sais même pas comment on est supposés faire ça entre garçons ! Et surtout, on n'est pas de la même espèce, techniquement… Est-ce que c'est _seulement_ possible de faire ça entre humain et troll ? Je sais même pas comment ils sont foutus exactement en dessous de la ceinture ! Rose avait plus ou moins commencé à m'expliquer, peut-être que si j'avais pas fait mon gamin et bouché mes oreilles… !

Oh bon sang, mais à quoi j'suis en train de penser, moi ? Fichues hormones ! Comment je suis censé dormir, moi, si je pense à ça ?! C'est la rentrée demain, c'est tout ce qui doit me préoccuper, là !  
Je me donne tape le front du poing pour me ramener à mes esprits et tire la couette jusqu'au haut de ma tête, me repliant un peu sur moi-même pour tenter de me réchauffer un peu. Ce qu'on se les gèle ici, quand même… Je résiste à nouveau à une pulsion qui me dit de filer jusqu'à la chambre de Karkat. C'est un peu trop devenu une habitude ces derniers temps, de dormir collé à lui, au point que j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil tout seul maintenant. C'est fou ce que mon lit a l'air vide, sans lui…

...

Après avoir passé des heures à me prendre la tête pour des questions débiles et/ou embarrassantes, c'est complètement épuisé que j'arrive en classe le lendemain matin, après avoir raté le petit déjeuner pour m'être réveillé trop tard et avoir dû me contenter de quelques biscuits avalés en vitesse. Je salue rapidement Dave et les autres avant de me laisser tomber sur ma chaise, croisant mes bras sur mon bureau pour y caler ma tête. Lorsque le professeur arrive, je lève les yeux pour regarder les trolls entrer, ne m'arrêtant que lorsque j'aperçois Karkat, en pleine discussion avec Gamzee – qui a l'air toujours aussi assommé au passage. Nos regards se croisent un instant puis se détournent.  
À la pause de dix heures, je ne vais pas lui parler non plus. Même si on mange tous ensemble avec les trolls à midi à présent, on a gardé l'habitude de rester en deux groupes distincts pendant le reste de la journée. En fait, à part dans notre petit cercle d'amis, peu de trolls traînent avec des humains même à midi. Dernièrement, il pouvait arriver qu'on voit des élèves trolls et humains ensemble à la bibliothèque ou quoi, mais depuis que l'exposé est terminé, ça recommence à devenir assez rare. Et bien sûr, il y a toujours autant d'incidents concernant des bagarres entre les deux espèces.

Et puis, je sais pas si c'est moi qui me fais des idées, mais j'ai l'impression que les autres élèves humains (de notre classe ou non) nous évitent un peu, moi, Jade et les deux autres. Pas qu'on se parlait beaucoup déjà avant, mais bon… Enfin, c'est peut-être juste mon imagination. Pas de quoi se prendre la tête.

...

Les jours se passent tranquillement, sans rien pour venir perturber l'ordinaire. J'ai pris l'habitude de retrouver Karkat tous les jours après les cours pour réviser, ou regarder des films lorsqu'on n'a plus de devoirs à faire. J'ai eu l'occasion de regarder plusieurs autres « chefs d'œuvre » de la cinématographie troll (enfin, c'est comme ça que Karkat les appelle, mais personnellement je ne vois pas ce qu'ils ont de si intéressants : il ne s'y passe rien !), et j'ai montré quelques classiques de ma propre collection de films d'action à Karkat, même si ce dernier n'est pas un très bon public et passe son temps à commenter chaque scène pour en relever tous les « défauts ». On a fini par voir le film offert par Sollux aussi, même s'il m'a fallu un bon moment avant de me résoudre à ouvrir la boite de nouveau pour la vider de son _autre_ contenu.

On a aussi reçu nos notes pour les épreuves passées avant les vacances, et je me suis pas trop mal débrouillé ! J'ai eu un peu plus de la moyenne en maths, et une assez bonne note en alternian, ce qui va bien aider à remonter ma moyenne qui commençait à tomber un peu trop bas depuis le début de l'année. Karkat, pour me récompenser, m'a une fois de plus cédé son dessert en échange du mien à midi, ce qui a laissé naître un grand sourire sur mon visage qui ne m'a plus quitté de la journée après ça.

En revanche, toujours rien pour nos notes d'Histoire. J'imagine que ça doit prendre du temps de corriger tous ces exposés, à moins que ce ne soit juste le prof qui soit fainéant, je sais pas. En général je n'y pense pas trop, mais à chaque nouveau cours de cette matière je ne peux pas m'empêcher de stresser un peu. Il a dit que la note serait déterminante pour passer notre année, donc forcément ça m'inquiète, et je ne pense pas être le seul. Je ne m'en fais pas trop pour Rose et Kanaya, mais pour Jade ce n'est pas la même histoire. Elle m'a assuré qu'elle et Terezi étaient plutôt confiantes, mais le fait qu'elle ait refusé de me dire quel sujet elles avaient choisi – pour la « surprise », qu'elle me dit – n'aide pas à moins m'en faire. Quant à Dave et Gamzee… Eh bien, j'ai du mal à imaginer Dave travailler sérieusement sur quoi que ce soit, mais c'est vrai qu'il a passé pas mal de temps avec son binôme troll dernièrement, donc peut-être que je m'en fais pour rien ?

...

Le vendredi arrive enfin, et après une matinée mentalement éreintante, la sonnerie marquant la dernière heure de cours retentit enfin, et il ne me faut pas dix secondes pour fourrer toutes mes affaires dans mon sac et avancer jusqu'à Karkat. Ce dernier finit de ranger ses cahiers un peu plus tranquillement, et je le vois vaguement sortir une feuille de son casier, la lire rapidement et la froisser en boule sans plus s'y attarder.

« C'était quoi ? Je demande.  
- Rien, t'occupe.  
- T'es sûr ? C'est pas la première fois cette semaine que je te vois sortir des feuilles de ton casier ou quoi… Quelqu'un te fait une blague ?  
- À toi de me le dire. C'est toi, le _pranking master_, non ? Dit-il avec un petit rire.  
- Hé, c'est quoi ce ton ironique ? Je SUIS le pranking master, le maître incontesté des farces et des plaisanteries, et personne ne peut me contredire là-dessus !  
- Ouais, c'est ça. Bon, tu te ramènes ? J'ai la dalle, là. »

Je roule des yeux mais le suis sans rien dire ; j'ai pas mal faim moi aussi, faut l'avouer.

Nous arrivons au réfectoire où nous retrouvons tous nos amis à table, ainsi que Tavros, qui se joint à nous de temps en temps lui aussi. Même si, depuis la soirée de Noël, l'ambiance est assez tendue entre lui et Jade, et généralement cette dernière fait tout pour s'asseoir le plus loin possible de lui à table. Je lui ai posé vaguement la question un jour, et elle m'a dit en soupirant que le jeune troll la collait un peu trop depuis ladite soirée, et qu'elle avait un peu de mal à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Je ne m'en suis pas mêlé davantage.

En tout cas, Tavros est plutôt sympa, même si un peu timide, et puis je suis toujours content de voir mon cercle d'amis s'agrandir. Il nous arrive aussi de discuter un peu avec Nepeta et Equius, mais ces deux derniers se joignent rarement à nous à midi. Peut-être parce qu'à nous tous, on occupe déjà une table entière au réfectoire – c'est même dur d'en trouver une assez grande de libre, et parfois on est obligés de se séparer en deux groupes car toutes les grandes tables sont déjà prises. Dans ces moments, c'est toujours un dilemme de savoir si je dois aller m'installer avec Karkat, ou rester plutôt avec Jade, Dave et Rose. Ces derniers m'épargnent généralement ce choix difficile en se séparant de manière à ce qu'on soit toujours deux humains à la même table, mais si j'avais un jour à devoir choisir entre mes amis d'enfance et Karkat, je sais honnêtement pas ce que je ferais. J'espère que j'aurai jamais à choisir.

...

Après manger, je parviens après une longue discussion à convaincre Karkat de remettre les devoirs du weekend à un autre jour et d'aller faire un tour en ville avec nos amis. Pour une fois, un petit rayon de soleil est venu pointer le bout de son nez, et ça aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter. Nous allons donc nous balader, nous arrêtant tantôt dans des magasins spécialisés dans les jeux vidéo ou les CDs, où Dave et Sollux passent pas mal de temps, tantôt dans des boutiques de vêtements où Kanaya semble toujours trouver beaucoup de plaisir à faire essayer diverses tenues à Jade ou Terezi. Moi et Karkat y avons aussi parfois droit lorsqu'elle trouve quelque chose qui « nous irait à merveille », et si je finis généralement par céder tant elle insiste et à acheter ce qu'elle me recommande tant que ce n'est pas trop cher, Karkat est un peu moins conciliant et on finit souvent par devoir sortir de la boutique pour ne pas gêner les autres clients avec ses cris.

Le beau temps ne dure malheureusement pas bien longtemps, et le ciel ne tarde pas à s'assombrir dangereusement, aussi nous ne tardons pas trop avant de retourner à l'internat en fin d'après-midi. Karkat passe tout le trajet du retour à se plaindre, mais au fond je sais qu'il s'est bien amusé lui aussi. Après qu'il m'ait demandé – enfin, « ordonner » serait plus juste – de le rejoindre le samedi pour faire nos devoirs ensemble, nous retournons dans nos chambres, et je passe le reste de la soirée à trainer sur l'ordinateur ou à jouer avec Casey.

...

Comme promis, je retrouve Karkat le samedi dans sa chambre, et comme promis, nous passons une bonne partie de l'après-midi à étudier. Nos devoirs finis, je me laisse tomber sur le lit du troll, sourd à ses protestations à la fois parce que je squatte son lit et parce que même si les devoirs sont faits, il reste encore à revoir les cours de la semaine.

« C'est bon, on peut le faire demain, ça… »

Je me cale le dos contre le mur, ramenant mes genoux vers moi dans l'espoir que ça me réchauffe un peu. Il fait moins froid dans la chambre de Karkat, j'ai l'impression. Peut-être parce qu'on est deux dans une petite pièce ?

« Comme si t'allais le faire demain, grogne Karkat. Si je suis pas là pour te pousser, tu fous rien jusqu'à la veille de l'exam.  
- Et si je suis pas là pour t'arrêter, tu passes ta vie à réviser. Tu vois ? On se complète. Allez, t'as pas un film qu'on puisse regarder ? »

Il ouvre la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais se ravise, et à la place se dirige vers son armoire d'où il sort un dvd.

« J'espère que c'est pas encore une comédie romantique troll !  
- Oh, si t'es pas content, tu peux te barrer !  
- Bon, ça va, ça va… »

Je laisse Karkat lancer le film, tourner l'écran de son ordinateur vers nous, et s'asseoir à côté de moi, attrapant son oreiller au passage pour le caler derrière son dos. Le film est à peine commencé que je me remets à grelotter, et Karkat, poussant un long soupir, se lève jusqu'à son placard pour en sortir une couverture qu'il m'envoie sur les jambes avant de se rasseoir. Je le remercie en souriant, partageant équitablement la couverture entre nous deux, me rapprochant au maximum de lui jusqu'à ce que nos épaules se touchent.

Comme avec tous ses films, je ne comprends pas grand-chose à l'histoire, même si à force je commence à saisir de mieux en mieux les principes de la romance troll. Je ne manque pas de poser des questions à Karkat à chaque fois que je ne comprends pas quelque chose, et ce dernier me répond toujours en grommelant.

« Attends, attends… Pourquoi est-ce que la fille s'en va ? Je croyais qu'elle aimait le type !  
- T'as rien compris, crétin d'abruti fini ! C'est lui qui a des sentiments rouges pour elle, mais elle ne cherche qu'une relation pâle ! En parallèle, elle commence à ressentir trop de sentiments noirs pour le type au sang vert, et son quadrant avec l'autre va se casser la gueule si personne ne leur sert d'aupistice, c'est pour ça qu'elle doit aller retrouver l'autre fille avant que le mec ne parte en guerre !  
- Je comprends plus rien, là ! Je croyais qu'elle était morte, celle-là !  
- Tu rigoles ? C'était pas elle, c'était son clone paradoxal créé par ectobiologie qui a disparu au moment où elle l'a remplacé dans le présent ! Bordel mais t'as rien suivi de l'histoire ou quoi ?! »

Je pousse un long soupir et décide de ne plus batailler : à ce stade-là, c'est mort, j'arriverai plus à rien suivre. De toute façon le film doit être bientôt fini, maintenant. Je cherche de quoi m'occuper, et attrape la peluche crabe que j'ai offerte à Karkat à Noël, posée à côté de son oreiller.

« Tu la gardes toujours sur ton lit ? Je demande en souriant. Tu dors avec ou quoi ?  
- B- Bien sûr que non, crétin, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?!  
- Quoi, pourquoi t'es gêné ? J'ai deviné juste ?  
- Pas du tout !  
- J'suis _sûr _que tu dors avec !  
- Pourquoi je dormirais avec ce truc débile ?! Ferme-la un peu, j'essaie d'écouter ce putain de film ! »

Je prends un air théâtral, serrant dramatiquement la peluche contre moi, mes mains plaquées là où seraient situées ses oreilles si elle en avant.

« Comment tu peux dire ça devant lui ! C'est rien, Karcrabe, papa pensait pas ce qu'il disait, t'en fais pas…  
- T'as fini de donner des surnoms débiles à cette peluche ?! J'ai l'impression d'entendre Peixes et ses putains de jeux de mots à la con !  
- Tu préfères Crabekat ?  
- Pourquoi il faut nécessairement qu'il y ait une partie de mon nom dedans ?  
- Alors quoi, tu l'appelles comment, toi ?  
- Je l'appelle pas, c'est qu'une putain de peluche !  
- Oh, si t'en veux pas je la reprends, hein ! »

Je fais mine de me lever, mais Karkat est plus rapide, et en un éclair la peluche disparaît d'entre mes bras pour se retrouver dans ceux du troll, qui se dépêche d'aller la ranger dans son armoire. Il referme la porte de celle-ci et me jette un regard, un peu comme un chien qui protègerait son os, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Karkat retourne vers l'ordinateur en grommelant toutes sortes d'insultes, quittant le film qui était de toute façon terminé, et rangeant le CD dans sa boite avant d'attraper un cahier sur son bureau et de se rasseoir sur le lit sans me regarder.

« Puisque tu veux plus voir de films, on peut se remettre à réviser.  
- Oh, allez, te vexe pas ! Je plaisantais pour la peluche.  
- Rien à foutre. Si tu veux pas bosser, au moins ferme-la. »

Je soupire en le regardant plonger son nez dans son cahier. L'après-midi est bientôt terminé, et les derniers rayons de soleil ne tarderont probablement pas à s'éteindre et à laisser la chambre dans la pénombre. J'observe un peu Karkat en silence. Il est quand même super beau quand il prend cet air sérieux qu'il a quand il révise. Il plisse un peu les yeux par moments, par contre, c'est pas la première fois que je le remarque.

Je déglutis en le voyant se mordre légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de faire ça, mais quand je le vois tout sérieux comme ça, je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir envie de le taquiner. En plus, je ne me suis pas encore vengé pour la dernière fois, quand il me faisait réviser mes mots de vocabulaire.

Je fais taire la petite voix dans ma tête qui essaye de me rappeler que tout acte a ses conséquences, et laisse cette pulsion soudaine prendre le dessus. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir ou de comprendre ce qui se passe, je me tourne vers Karkat et tends une main jusqu'au haut de sa tête, la posant sans préavis sur une de ses cornes. C'est le moment de voir si Kanaya a dit vrai.  
Dès l'instant où mes doigts se posent sur la surface lisse de l'appendice, je sens Karkat sursauter.

« Putain John ! Qu'est-ce que tu f- ! »

Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase, et ait à peine le temps de voir son visage tourner au rouge vif que déjà je me rapproche de son autre corne jusqu'à effleurer sa base de ma langue, remontant lentement avec celle-ci jusqu'à son sommet arrondi.

Le cahier que tenait Karkat tombe de ses bras pour aller s'écraser au sol, brisant le silence du garçon qui semble s'être carrément arrêté de respirer. Je suis tenté de me reculer pour voir quelle tête il fait, mais le désir de continuer l'emporte sur ma curiosité. Je parcours toute la surface de sa corne de ma langue, plus que satisfait en découvrant à quel point elle est lisse et légèrement tiède. De ma main gauche, je caresse doucement sa jumelle, pressant légèrement mon pouce et mon index contre elle.

Un bref gémissement se faufilant hors des lèvres de Karkat me fait alors comprendre deux choses. La première, c'est que ce qu'on m'avait dit sur les cornes des trolls était vrai. La deuxième, c'est que je ne peux plus m'arrêter.  
Je me soulève légèrement pour faire passer ma jambe gauche par-dessus celles de Karkat, m'installant à cheval sur lui, collant mon torse contre le sien, écartant de ma main libre ses deux bras qui sont restés comme paralysés après avoir lâché le cahier qu'ils tenaient. Sans arrêter les mouvements de ma main gauche, je prends son autre corne toute entière dans ma bouche, prenant bien soin de ne pas y poser mes dents, et laisse ma langue en explorer jusqu'aux moindres recoins. Je sens la respiration de Karkat sur mon cou reprendre peu à peu, son bruit vaguement masqué par celui de mon propre cœur battant à fond dans ma poitrine, résonnant dans ma tête.

Il doit bien se passer une minute ou deux avant qu'un nouveau gémissement mélangé à un râle de Karkat me fasse réaliser que je m'étais trompé sur un point.  
Ce n'est pas que je ne peux plus m'arrêter.

_C'est _lui_, que je ne peux plus arrêter._

Une main vient se plaquer contre mon épaule, ses griffes s'enfonçant légèrement dans ma peau à travers le tissu pourtant épais de mon sweat, et me pousse sans préavis pour me faire basculer allongé sur le lit. Je sens l'excitation me dévorer le ventre, et Karkat appuie sans douceur ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je sens ses crocs jouer avec, les mordiller doucement, à la manière de notre tout premier baiser. Mais je ne m'en plains pas, l'encourageant même à continuer en posant une main sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher, l'autre main retournant caresser la corne que, sous la surprise, j'avais lâchée. Karkat me répond par un gémissement étouffé dans ma bouche (putain, comment est-ce qu'un son peut m'allumer à ce point, c'est pas possible… !), et par une main qui se glisse sous mon t-shirt pour aller caresser mon ventre.

Je réponds à son baiser avec encore plus d'ardeur et cherche à baisser ma main jusqu'à son dos, mais me retrouve bloqué par ses vêtements. Poussant un grognement de frustration, j'essaie de faire reculer Karkat pour retirer tout ce tissu qui me sépare de sa peau si chaude, mais le troll n'a pas l'air décidé à libérer ma bouche de sitôt et mords ma lèvre inférieure un peu plus fort pour me le faire comprendre avant de retourner chercher ma langue. Je capitule, oubliant quelques instants ce que j'avais voulu faire plus tôt pour me perdre totalement, plus rien n'ayant d'importance que la langue de Karkat contre la mienne à présent.

Le besoin d'oxygène nous fait cependant nous séparer, un peu trop vite à mon goût, et je n'ai pas besoin de faire comprendre quoi que ce soit à Karkat qui retire de lui-même son sweat et son t-shirt d'un même geste avant de faire pareil avec les miens. Il reste un petit moment à me regarder, comme pour faire durer au maximum l'attente entre le moment où je pourrai enfin sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Une petite lueur dans ses yeux m'indique qu'il est quand même un peu plus conscient qu'il en avait l'air lorsqu'il m'a plaqué contre le lit, et je le sens hésiter un moment.

« John… »

Je plaque ma main contre sa bouche. Il a pas besoin de me prévenir. Il l'a assez fait, non ? C'est pas comme si je pouvais me mentir à moi-même plus longtemps. Je suis pas encore tout à fait sûr de ce que je fais, ni de ce que je veux, mais je crois que ça ne m'avancera à rien de me poser trop de questions.  
J'esquisse un petit sourire avant de me redresser légèrement pour retourner l'embrasser, et le troll glisse sa main derrière ma tête avant de me rallonger doucement sans se séparer de mes lèvres. Ce baiser est plus doux que le précédent, à l'image de ceux que nous partageons de plus en plus souvent, récemment ; mais un brin de passion l'habite toujours. Je glisse mes bras dans son dos, laisse mes doigts descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale, puis tourner pour atteindre les marques sur ses côtes, les caressant doucement avant de remonter jusqu'à son dos à nouveau. Karkat libère mes lèvres pour aller s'attaquer à la peau de mon cou, qu'il mordille tout doucement avant de passer sa langue sur les endroits précédemment mordus. Il a vraiment trouvé mon point faible… Putain !…

Je n'essaye plus de retenir les gémissements qui s'échappent de mes lèvres, et qui semblent faire plus que plaisir à Karkat, qui est en train de descendre de plus en plus bas. Je me préoccuperai plus tard des marques qu'il est probablement en train de me laisser partout, pour l'instant c'est trop bon pour que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Je profite qu'il soit un peu baissé pour retourner lécher une de ses cornes, le paralysant sur le coup pendant quelques secondes pour le laisser encore plus haletant qu'avant.

« Arrête… ça… ! Grogne-t-il entre deux gémissements.  
- Nnng… Pourquoi ? »

Ignorant sa demande, je continue de plus belle, attrapant sa nuque pour ne pas retomber, mon autre main allant se perdre dans son dos. Je sens la respiration de Karkat s'intensifier, son souffle me réchauffant la peau, ses griffes venant se planter dans mes côtes et me faisant grimacer un instant, sans pour autant me faire arrêter. Je ne m'arrête pas non plus lorsqu'il se remet à mordre ma peau, un peu plus fort cette fois, probablement pour tenter de retenir un gémissement qu'il ne parvient à étouffer qu'à moitié. C'est là que je ne tiens plus ; je me recule pour aller chercher ses lèvres et l'embrasser de nouveau. Un léger goût métallique se répand dans ma bouche – probablement qu'il m'a mordu jusqu'au sang. Bon, je l'ai bien cherché… Mais j'ose même pas imaginer de quoi j'aurai l'air en me regardant dans la glace, demain.

Le baiser s'intensifie, dure quelques secondes, et lorsque Karkat se recule, je le regarde dans les yeux un long moment. Sa main est posée contre ma poitrine. Il doit sentir à quel point mon cœur bat vite, comme ça. Je n'arrive pas à formuler de phrase suffisamment cohérente dans ma tête, aussi j'essaye de lui faire comprendre tout ce que je ressens d'un regard – à quel point je l'aime, à quel point j'en ai _envie_.  
Je sais pas si ça a marché, mais il retourne m'embrasser, et mon cerveau se déconnecte totalement. Je fous mentalement un coup de poing dans la face des conséquences, qui n'ont plus intérêt à venir m'embêter avant demain matin, et laisse ma conscience dériver totalement, se perdant entre les bras de Karkat, entre son corps chaud, son cœur qui bat aussi fort que le mien.

...

...

* * *

**Note de Plume d'Eau :** Hey les gens ! Je pique le micro à Aku deux secondes, j'ai des petites choses à vous dire. Déjà bon j'commencerai par le fait que c'est toujours un plaisir de savoir que vous nous lisez et que vous aimez ce qu'on fait. Ensuite, euh, désolée pour comment le chapitre se finit ; mais si jamais le bureau des réclamations, c'est vers Aku, c'est elle qui décide comment on coupe les chapitres ! *baltringue*

Enfin, il fallait que je vous communique des petites choses… En effet, vous savez sans doutes pour certaines que ce RP avait quelques chapitres d'avance sur les post que nous écrivons tour à tour, sur un forum. Eh bien cette avance a été grignotée, et à la fin du chapitre prochain, on va se retrouver devant un petit problème. C'est à mon tour de répondre au post, mais moi je suis coincée dans une situation un peu problématique qui tient en un seul mot : « examens ». Aku vient de finir les siens, mais les miens sont dans deux semaines (et dureront deux semaines), et actuellement, ma vie se résume à : « Réviser – Dormir – Réviser – Dormir ». Je crois que parfois je mange, mais c'est devenu assez rare en fait.

Donc voilà, le fait est que je profite de tapoter quelques lignes quand je fais des pauses ou que j'en ai le temps, mais cela reste très rare, et il me faudra donc du temps pour parvenir à faire le prochain post et donc à pouvoir constituer le prochain chapitre. Cela signifie donc qu'après le chapitre de la semaine prochaine, il vous faudra sans doute attendre un peu avant de pouvoir lire la suite des aventures de nos amoureux préférés.

Je suis vraiment désolée de ça. Mais promis dès le 7 juin – ou un peu avant si je trouve du temps ! – je me remets à Curiokat avec ferveur et je vous pondrai un post magnifique pour me faire pardonner.

En attendant, passez de bonnes semaines et pensez à moi qui galèrerai sur mes cours de psychologie de l'éducation ! :)

_Et n'oubliez pas les reviews hein ? ;D *fuit sous la pluie de tomates*_


	13. Chapter 13

_Curiosity killed the Karkat  
_Part 13_  
_…

**Karkat**

Après une semaine carrément crevante à reprendre les cours, à supporter les autres crétins d'élèves en classe, ces crétins de mots glissés dans mes affaires, toujours aussi charmants, entre les « tu nous fais vomir » ; « qu'est-ce que tu fous ici connard » ; « tu ferais mieux de crever la gueule ouverte » et autres joyeusetés, et enfin avec mon crétin personnel que je suis obligé de forcer au travail à coups de bouquin en travers de la tronche, on arrive finalement au week-end.  
Et oui, je sais que cette phrase était longue. Au moins aussi longue que cette foutue semaine.

J'aurais aimé travailler vendredi après-midi pour aborder le week-end un peu plus sereinement, avec les révisions des prochaines épreuves – dans à peine trois semaines –, mais bon, ce débile fini d'Egbert a réussi à me trainer en ville pour qu'on fasse je sais pas quelle débilité. Je passe ensuite la soirée à travailler déjà un peu de mon côté certaines fiches de lectures pour quelques livres que j'ai lus afin d'approfondir certaines matières.

J'ai aussi une envie qui me démange furieusement de commencer à faire mes devoirs tout seul, puisque là je peux mettre mes lunettes et pas me bousiller les yeux et le cerveau, mais je sens que si je le fais, ça va être un peu délicat ensuite de faire bosser l'abruti demain, puisqu'il m'a juré qu'il viendrait ici pour travailler.

Enfin bon.  
C'est donc avec un grognement vaguement appréciatif que je l'accueille le lendemain dans ma chambre et qu'on se met à bosser – à mon grand plaisir, sans entendre de claquement de dents ; il semblerait que ma piaule soit plus chaude que la sienne. On passe à peine quelques heures à travailler, le temps de finir à peine tous les devoirs que les profs nous avaient donnés pour la semaine. Dès ceci fini, ce crétin semble décider qu'il a bien assez travaillé et décide d'aller squatter… mon lit.  
Putain.

Il peut vraiment pas se foutre autre part, non ?! Il le fait exprès bordel !  
Je lui grogne dessus sur le fait qu'il se gêne pas pour balancer ses miches dans les endroits personnels, ou sur le fait qu'il nous reste encore largement des tas de révisions pour les cours et aussi pour les prochaines épreuves, mais il me rembarre carrément d'un soupir avant de me lancer, nonchalant :

« C'est bon, on peut le faire demain, ça… »

Un nouveau grognement, un soupir, tandis que je le regarde prendre tout à fait possession de mon lit en se calant contre le mur, les genoux contre la poitrine.

« Comme si t'allais le faire demain. Si je suis pas là pour te pousser, tu fous rien jusqu'à la veille de l'exam.  
- Et si je suis pas là pour t'arrêter, tu passes ta vie à réviser. Tu vois ? On se complète. Allez, t'as pas un film qu'on puisse regarder ? »

Je suis sur le point de lui répondre une longue, très longue série d'insultes avec des cris et hurlements en sus, mais finis par me dire que ça ne servirait à rien, et referme la bouche. Je me lève et vais sortir un dvd de mon armoire, qu'il s'empresse au passage de critiquer, avant de se la fermer quand je lui réplique méchamment qu'il n'a qu'à se barrer s'il est pas content.

Ouf. J'préfère de loin qu'il reste. Même si j'aimerais mieux qu'on m'arrache la langue que de le dire.

Une fois le film lancé et mes fesses posées sur mon lit, j'espère que l'autre me foutra un peu la paix pour les deux prochaines heures à peu près. Peine perdue. Sitôt confortablement installé et dans le film, il se met à grelotter à côté de moi. Il me faut au moins un profond soupir pour avoir le courage de me relever et d'aller chercher dans mon armoire la couverture que je lui avais déjà plus ou moins prêtée quand il s'était endormi dans mon lit, la première fois. Je la lui balance à la figure avant de regrimper sur le lit pour me réinstaller. Il me surprend un peu en se collant littéralement à moi pour étaler la moitié de la couverture sur mes jambes, puis reste comme ça, son épaule contre la mienne.

…Ouais, bon. Concentrons-nous sur le film, hein ?

Chose qui sera peu aisée puisque ce crétin ne cessera de me poser des questions à tort et à travers sur ce film pourtant oh combien intéressant – que dis-je, captivant – et qui lui, AU MOINS, a un scénario.

Non, je ne pense pas du tout à ses films débiles, non. À peine.

Je l'entends pousser un soupir à la fin d'une de nos répliques. J'ai l'espoir, qu'un instant, il ait décidé de se taire et de me foutre la paix pour le reste du film, mais j'en oublie qu'il ne sait pas ce que tout ça – se taire, laisser les autres en paix pour faire ce qu'ils aiment – signifie.  
Et donc il s'attaque au truc le plus proche qui soit de lui.  
Mon crabe en peluche. (Et moi, accessoirement, mais c'est un détail).

Et merde.

Je le regarde attraper mon crabe – eh, un peu de douceur oh, espèce de brute ! – pour la retourner dans tous les sens en la fixant, attentif.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore inventer, cet abru…

« Tu la gardes toujours sur ton lit ? Tu dors avec ou quoi ? »

EEEEEEH ?  
C'est quoi ces questions ? C'est quoi ce sourire de crétin putain ? C'est… c'est…  
Mais putain, TA GUEULE ! ET NON JE DORS PAS AVEC, PAS DU TOUT, JAMAIS, ABSOLUMENT PAS TOUS LES SOIRS EN LUI FAISANT DES CALINS ET…  
RAAAAHHHH !

Il me faut toute ma force mentale pour ne pas lui hurler dessus et lui répondre – presque – calmement :

« - B-Bien sûr que non, crétin, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?!  
- Quoi, pourquoi t'es gêné ? J'ai deviné juste ?  
- Pas du tout !  
- J'suis sûr que tu dors avec !  
- Pourquoi je dormirais avec ce truc débile ?! Ferme-la un peu, j'essaie d'écouter ce putain de film ! »

Oui enfin non je suis plus du tout le film là.  
Plus du tout.  
J'crois que j'ai lâché l'affaire au moment où il a commencé à tripoter ma peluche, mais dès le début je savais que c'était peine perdue.  
Enfin…

Je roule des yeux à sa nouvelle connerie, tandis qu'il tente d'attribuer divers noms à cette pauvre peluche. Je lui réponds avec plus ou moins de légèreté – comprenez par là que je l'envoie chier les trois quarts du temps – jusqu'à ce que d'un air vexé, il me menace de la reprendre et fait mine de se lever.  
Il me faut moins d'une demi-seconde pour lui prendre la peluche des mains. Après ça, je suis debout et près de mon armoire en 3 secondes top chrono montre en main. Fais mieux que ça pour voir, Egbert.  
Et touche pas à mon crabe. Bordel.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais le regard faussement haineux – mais quand même un peu sérieux – que je lui lance a pas le moindre effet voulu et ne fait que le faire exploser de rire comme le débile qu'il est. C'est avec un soupir et des insultes à la bouche que je retourne près de mon ordi pour sortir le film et le ranger dans sa boite, avant d'attraper mon cahier d'histoire et d'aller me rasseoir sur le lit, avec la ferme intention d'au moins réviser.

« Puisque tu veux plus voir de films, on peut se remettre à réviser, je lui lance.  
- Oh, allez, te vexe pas ! Je plaisantais pour la peluche.  
- Rien à foutre. Si tu veux pas bosser, au moins ferme-la. »

Et je décide donc de me concentrer sur ce foutu cahier, même si je suis putain d'obligé de froncer les yeux pour réussir à déchiffrer correctement ce que je lis. Ça serait tellement plus simple si je pouvais attraper mes lunettes. Mais pas tant qu'il est là. J'ai pas envie qu'il se foute de ma tronche pour ça. Certainement pas, non.

Je mordille ma lèvre sans y penser, tandis que je réfléchis à la probable réaction qu'il aurait si jamais il découvrait qu'en réalité je suis censé porter des lunettes quasiment tout le temps à cause de cette saloperie de vue qui fait chier son monde. J'en suis encore à me demander s'il partirait en hurlant ou s'il exploserait de rire devant moi quand je vois un mouvement à côté de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore, ce cré…  
OH BORDEL ! CA VA PAS RECOMMENCER !

« Putain John ! Je sursaute en lui gueulant dessus. Qu'est-ce que tu f- ! »

Il n'écoute même pas le pseudo hurlement que je m'apprête à hurler. J'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il a déjà bougé, ignorant le rouge écrevisse qui colore sans aucun doute mes joues tant je les sens brûler.  
Et brûler encore plus lorsque quelque chose d'humide – ne me dites pas que c'est sa langue, putaiiiin… - effleure ma corne droite de la base jusqu'au sommet.  
Sa race de putain de bordel de connerie de saloperie de sa mère la catin.

J'ai même pas conscience de mes mains qui s'ouvrent, inutiles, et laissent mon cahier s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit de pages froissées. Tout ce que ma saloperie de cerveau bien trop limité est en mesure de comprendre, c'est que John est actuellement en train de promener sa langue sur la surface d'une de mes cornes – et qu'il tripote allègrement l'autre !

Il ne parvient, au bout de quelques moments, qu'à me rappeler qu'il faudrait peut-être que je pense à respirer si je veux continuer à vivre et ne pas tomber lamentablement dans les pommes. Mais au lieu d'un simple souffle d'air, c'est un gémissement bruyant qui sort de ma bouche.

Gémissement qui a l'air de carrément lui faire péter un plomb. Il l'a à peine entendu que je sens sa respiration – contre ma corne… - s'accélérer. Il ne lui faut qu'une ou deux secondes pour passer une de ses jambes par-dessus les miennes et venir totalement se coller à moi, torse contre torse, la peau de son cou dangereusement proche de ma bouche, la sienne un peu trop près de mes-hnnnn !  
Bordel de sa mère la catin !

Il..je… je…. Il… a… je… …

Jkflaéjfeioaéj jéfjlejléjoifej fjajfé-jélwjlféj ojfoeiowjeoiruopqoe mlmcaemlcekiew…

Je… est-ce qu'il serait en train de…

Oui, je crois qu'il est en train de sucer une de mes cornes.  
Il me faut encore trois ou quatre bonnes minutes pour parvenir à faire comprendre à mon cerveau qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'il se rallume pour me permettre de respirer.  
Mais au lieu de ça, il ne fait qu'embraser le désir déjà pas mal allumé par John. Et c'est peu de le dire.  
Trois choses se passent alors simultanément ou presque.

Un gémissement rauque s'échappe de mes lèvres sans que je ne parvienne à le rattraper.  
John se fige un instant – trop tard.  
Et je comprends à quel point ce qu'il me fait est bon – trop bon.

Reprenant le contrôle de mon corps – à défaut de mon cerveau – je résiste à l'envie de planter mes crocs dans la peau de son cou, et cela seulement parce que je sais qu'il y a quelque chose d'encore bien meilleur, à peine plus haut. Ce sont donc mes griffes qui viennent se planter dans son épaule pour le faire basculer sur le lit, et merde, **merde** aux conséquences.  
J'écrase mes lèvres contre les siennes avec l'envie lancinante de le dévorer vivant, le ventre en feu. Je les lui mordille sans ménagement, le forçant presque à ouvrir la bouche pour y engouffrer ma langue à la recherche de sa jumelle. Mais cela n'a pas l'air de le déranger, puisqu'il agrippe sa main sur ma nuque comme un désespéré. La seconde vient caresser une de mes cornes à peine quelques instants plus tard, et je ne peux retenir un gémissement qui se perd entre nos lèvres scellées – gémissement qui a l'air de le mettre dans tous ses états, à ce que je peux sentir – tandis que je glisse mes mains avides de sa chaleur sous son pull, contre la peau brûlante de son torse.

Je le sens se presser encore plus contre moi, ses mains s'agiter presque convulsivement contre mon dos. Le grognement qu'il lâche quelques instants plus tard me donne envie de le violer sur place, sans aucun préavis. Par contre, sa tentative de me repousser du plat de la main, pas du tout. Il ne parvient d'ailleurs pas à grand-chose, puisque je le repousse contre le lit et viens mordre sa lèvre un peu plus fort histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'échappera plus à rien, là.

Ce n'est que plusieurs bonnes minutes plus tard – quoi que, j'ai perdu la notion du temps, des heures auraient pu passer – que je m'autorise à me séparer un très bref instant de ses lèvres au goût de paradis. Je m'assieds presque sur son estomac et attrape le bas de mes deux pulls superposés pour les enlever prestement. Je vois John ouvrir la bouche, mais il n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que mes mains sont déjà glissées sous ses vêtements à lui. Il se soulève un peu pour m'aider à les lui retirer, et je me fige en (re)découvrant sa peau blanche et laiteuse, si différente de la mienne.

Je le fixe un instant droit dans les yeux et mords une de mes lèvres. OK, il m'a allumé comme c'est pas permis d'allumer quelqu'un, mais est-ce que je ne devrais pas d'abord lui demander, avant de…  
Enfin, c'est-à-dire, même si on est pas de la même espèce, j'imagine que ça doit être aussi important pour eux que ça l'est pour nous, non… ?  
Je déglutis.

« John… »

Est-ce que tu veux vraiment faire ça ?  
C'est ce que j'ai envie de lui demander, mais il ne me laisse même pas le temps. Il me fait taire en me plaquant sa main sur la bouche – très élégant – avant de me faire un de ses foutus sourires maladroits qui font chavirer mon cœur sans aucune foutue raison. Je sens sa main glisser sur ma joue tandis qu'il se rapproche jusqu'à appuyer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Prenant ça pour une invitation, je ferme les yeux, laisse mes lèvres s'entrouvrir pour goûter à nouveau au miel des siennes, et le rallonge doucement sur le lit, collant ma peau contre la sienne.

Je sens ses mains descendre doucement le long de mon dos, hésiter, s'égarer, remonter pour caresser les cicatrices sur mes flancs… Bon sang. L'idée que j'avais de le dévorer vivant est revenue dans ma tête, encore plus lancinante. J'abandonne ses lèvres sans remords pour descendre m'attaquer à la peau de son cou, mordillant délicatement l'épiderme juste sous son oreille. Un sourire machiavélique orne mes lèvres lorsque le premier gémissement franchit ses lèvres, tandis que je lèche sa peau délicatement.

J'ai eu le temps de tracer toute sa jugulaire de morsures et de suçons quand je le sens lever la tête. J'ai juste le temps de me demander ce qu'il cherche à faire lorsque je sens sa langue revenir frôler l'une de mes cornes. Un gigantesque frisson parcourt toute ma colonne vertébrale, me laissant complètement pantelant, allongé sur sa poitrine. J'ai juste la force de gémir quelques mots, le cœur cognant dans ma poitrine comme un boxeur fou.

« Arrête… ça… !  
- Nnng… Pourquoi ? »

Parce que sinon je vais vraiment te violer sans aucun préavis, sans même que tu comprennes ce qu'il t'arrive, crétin !  
Nnnnnnnnhhhhh ! Mais le pire c'est qu'il a envie que je le fasse je crois, il vient de recommencer ! J'étouffe un autre gémissement tandis qu'il attrape ma nuque pour assurer sa prise sur une de mes cornes, son autre main griffant légèrement la peau de mon dos. Puisqu'il a décidé de jouer à ça…

Rebaissant la tête, je retourne m'attaquer à la peau de son cou, la mordant un peu plus fort pour tenter de retenir les gémissements qu'il me fait pousser sans aucun problème. Peine perdue.

Par contre… bordel il a la peau fragile, j'ai un goût métallique dans la bouche. Je crois bien que je l'ai mordu jusqu'au sang. Je sens que ça risque d'être très beau demain. J'en suis à doucement laper le liquide rouge qui sort de la blessure quand je sens sa main appuyer plus fermement sur ma nuque pour me ramener près de son visage. Je réponds bien volontiers au baiser qu'il me donne, laissant courir mes mains contre sa peau jusqu'à rencontrer le cognement de son cœur, aussi effréné que le mien. Je m'arrête un instant pour croiser son regard, que je découvre si plein d'amour – de désir – que j'ai l'impression que mon organe vital va s'arrêter de battre, un instant. Je sens à peine un sourire effleurer mes lèvres que je retourne effleurer les siennes, avec l'envie lancinante de lui hurler à la figure – ou de lui murmurer, je ne sais plus – à quel point je l'aime.

Sous une impulsion de mes hanches, je nous retourne, me retrouvant sur le dos, John allongé sur moi. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'étonner que je suis déjà en train d'attaquer la peau de son cou de mes dents – encore, mais elle a un goût si délicieux. Je ne résiste pas aux doux gémissements qu'il m'offre tandis que je remonte ma langue le long de sa nuque. J'en suis à me demander s'il respire encore quand je sens que…  
Oh bon sang…

C'est à mon tour de lâcher un long gémissement, les ongles plantés dans sa peau. J'essaye de dire quelque chose, mais la sensation de sa langue contre ma corne ne réussit qu'à me faire arquer le dos pour me rapprocher encore plus près de lui. Je sens son rire chaud contre mon appendice quand je grogne doucement son nom.

« John… tu ferais mieux d'arrêter ça…  
- Pourquoi ? Ça a l'air de te plaire, non ? »

Il me faut quelques autres instants – heures ? – pour réussir à lui répondre, entre deux gémissements.

« Parce que sinon… je vais te… violer. Vraiment. »

Je le sens lâcher ma corne avec un dernier coup de langue – hnnnnn ! – pour se reculer et plonger ses pupilles dans les miennes. Je sens un long frisson remonter ma colonne tandis qu'il me sourit.

« Ça me va.»

Il n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive que mes lèvres sont à nouveau soudées aux siennes, sa peau chaude réchauffant la mienne, mes mains courant sur son dos. Une nouvelle impulsion et je suis à nouveau au-dessus, envoyant bouler les conséquences loin, très loin, jusqu'au matin prochain, tandis que mes mains descendent pour aller s'attaquer à la boucle de la ceinture.

Pourvu que cette nuit ne s'arrête jamais.

…

Il doit pas être loin de onze heures quand j'ouvre un œil au radar, ébloui par un audacieux rayon de soleil. J'ai du mal à remettre ma tête en place, grognant sur le poids lourd qui écrase à moitié ma poitrine.  
Jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre les deux yeux, les remette en face des trous et me rende compte de ce qu'est exactement ce poids sur ma poitrine.

John.  
Endormi. Contre moi.

Oh mon Dieu.

Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour que la nuit entière me revienne en mémoire – tout comme le rouge revient à mes joues.  
Bon sang.  
Je me mords la lèvre, hésitant entre le serrer de toutes mes forces contre moi ou mourir de peur à l'idée qu'il se réveille et regrette ce qu'il s'est passé.  
Ah, merde. Il est en train de se réveiller.

…  
Foutu pour foutu, hein.

Je profite qu'il soit encore un peu dans les vapes pour le serrer contre moi aussi fort que je peux tout en essayant de ne pas l'étrangler – chose peu aisée. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de tant le déranger, puisqu'il me rend mon étreinte avec ce que je devine être un soupir heureux.  
Bon… jusque-là il n'a pas l'air d'être inquiet, bouffé de remords ou quoi que ce soit. C'est un bon début, je crois.  
Un souffle chatouille mon cou lorsqu'il se met à parler.

« Karkat… ?  
- Ouais ? Je grogne – pour la forme.  
- C'est… un suçon, sur ton cou ? »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner tandis que je le sens s'éloigner un peu de moi et vois ses yeux s'élargir de plus en plus tandis qu'il compte.

« Non, je réponds sarcastique. C'est sept suçons. »

Il a à peine le temps d'adopter un air « mon-dieu-je-suis-sur-le-point-de-me-morfondre-en-e xcuses » que je reprends, un sourire machiavélique sur les crocs :

« Pas la peine de t'excuser. C'était plus qu'agréable. Et je t'ai battu. »

Il me fixe un instant sans comprendre.  
Et là, je vois très clairement son cerveau se rallumer, la lumière se faire dans sa tête. Il ne lui faut que trois millisecondes pour bondir hors du lit et se précipiter devant la glace qui orne une des portes de mon armoire. Puis pour pousser une sorte de gémissement-hurlement un peu bizarre et de se tourner vers moi.  
Désolé, je ne parviens pas à virer ce sourire de ma tronche. Même s'il doit être hautement débile. Mais c'est trop drôle à voir.

« E-Est-ce que… c'est…  
- Quatorze suçons. Et cinq morsures. Oui. Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait pas que tu touches mes cornes. Tu l'as cherché, viens pas te plaindre. »

Il vient se rasseoir à côté de moi, l'air presque… démoralisé. Mais je goûte avec satisfaction qu'il ne semble pas regretter ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qui me rassure un peu.  
Il pousse un soupir.

« Et maintenant on fait quoi ?  
- On se rhabille, je réponds, observant sa peau se granuler sous l'effet du froid. On se rhabille, et on bosse. »

Il me lance un regard étonné tandis que je me lève à mon tour, traversant la pièce pour aller me chercher un pantalon et un sweat. Je soupire en voyant qu'il ne bouge pas, et lui balance ses affaires à la figure.

« Grouille ! Ou je rajoute encore des marques ! »

Étrangement, il est encore plus rapide que moi pour se rhabiller. Bizarre, il avait l'air d'apprécier ça pourtant hier soir. Enfin bon. On quitte la chambre sitôt rhabillés histoire d'aller prendre de quoi déjeuner, puisque l'on meurt tous les deux de faim et que je n'ai pas tellement envie de taper dans les réserves dans mon armoire. Par chance, on ne croise quasiment personne à la cafèt – juste Terezi qui a à peine le temps de renifler l'air près de nous et de partir en fou-rire que je l'ai déjà à moitié assommée.

Rien à foutre que ce soit une fille.  
Bordel.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, nous sommes de retour dans ma chambre pour nous remettre à bosser – chose assez difficile quand des images de la nuit dernière ne cessent de remonter dans mes souvenirs à chaque fois que je l'aperçois. Ce qui arrive assez souvent. Enfin bref.  
On arrive quand même à passer l'aprem sur les diverses préparations des futurs cours et révisions des épreuves prochaines, ce qui est pour moi une grande victoire – et pour John un siphonage intégral de son pauvre cerveau, si j'en crois cette mine complètement désincarnée qu'il me tire à la fin de notre séance. Petit joueur.

Je pousse un soupir en me massant les tempes, les yeux défoncés d'avoir passé trop de temps à réfléchir et à lire sans mes lunettes. Ça a l'air de faire tiquer John, qui se relève de mon bureau pour rapprocher sa chaise de la mienne. Je le regarde faire avec un œil suspicieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les mains pour les poser sur les côtés de ma tête.  
Je pousse un délicieux soupir.  
Il a les mains congelées. Bon sang que c'est bon.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse un peu aller contre le dossier de ma chaise tandis qu'il masse un peu mes tempes – et ouvre la bouche.

« T'as mal à la tête ?  
- Non, c'est juste un plaisir secret qu'on me pose des choses froides sur les tempes, de temps en temps… évidemment crétin. T'as fini avec tes questions débiles ?  
- Je prends ça pour un oui, répond-il en riant doucement. T'as jamais pensé à faire un contrôle pour mettre des lunettes ? »

Je me contente de grogner comme réponse, goûtant à la merveilleuse froideur des mains de mon humain préféré. Le silence a l'air enclin à s'installer dans la pièce et à même prendre toutes ses aises, mais John le vire à grand coups de pied au cul sans aucun remords.

« Karkat ?  
- Mmmh ? je réponds sans ouvrir les yeux.  
- Je t'aime. »

OK. Là j'ouvre les yeux.  
Et croise les siens, toujours aussi bleus, aussi brillants, aussi beaux.  
Je pousse un soupir et me rapproche jusqu'à poser mon front contre le sien, mes mains sur les siennes pour qu'il ne les bouge pas. Je finis par murmurer :

« Tant que tu laisses tes mains sur ma tête, je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde.  
- C'est censé être un « je t'aime aussi ? »  
- Si t'es pas content, tu peux aussi te barrer. Mais tu laisses tes mains ici.  
- Mais… je peux pas partir sans mes mains !  
- Alors tu restes ici. »

Je le sens sourire près de moi, poser un baiser sur le bout de mon nez.  
Il a des drôles d'idées quand même. Mais tant pis. J'aime aussi, quand il fait ça. Ces petites choses débiles, mais qui font battre mon cœur un peu plus vite, sans que je comprenne pourquoi.  
Quelque part, je me demande si c'est pas ça, le bonheur.

…

En tout cas, je sais ce qui n'est pas le bonheur.  
Comme dormir tout seul dans mon lit, au milieu des draps froids, la nuit dernière. Ou bien me lever et me faire sauter dessus et remplir de bave gluante par Pyrope au saut du lit parce qu'elle rêvait de me demander pourquoi j'avais l'odeur de John partout sur moi, hier. Et de la faire taire en essayant de l'assommer, pour ensuite me rendre compte que si je la prends pas de vitesse, elle est beaucoup plus forte que moi. Chier.

Il y a aussi le fait de voir John, mais de ne rien pouvoir faire, comme aller près de lui, lui parler ou même le prendre dans mes bras, tant que l'on est pas seuls. Parce que sinon on aurait des emmerdes, je le sens. Des grosses emmerdes.  
Ou bien encore, même… ces foutus papier que je continue de recevoir. Ce matin, j'ai même eu droit à un très charmant « Tu vas crever, connard ! » dans mon casier.

Alléluia.  
Tous des tarés.

Enfin, tant pis.  
Tant que j'ai droit à un sourire de John, devant son bol de céréales, au petit matin, ça devrait aller.  
Tout comme la vision si réjouissante du fait qu'il se force à porter un gros col roulé – qu'il a été obligé de me demander hier soir, vu qu'il n'en a pas – pour cacher les belles traces rouges que j'ai laissées dans son cou. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque part, ça me fait bien marrer.

Enfin bon.  
Là, on vient de terminer notre journée. Lundi, et j'en ai déjà marre. Je me suis arrêté pour attendre John à la porte de la classe – il met toujours une putain de plombe à ranger ses affaires, bordel ! – et j'en suis à ressasser ces petits mots dans ma tête. C'est quand même dingue un acharnement pareil, j'ai insulté qui pour qu'il m'en veuille à ce point… ?  
Boh… je le saurai bien un jour ou l'autre, tant pis.

Je jette un regard glacé à John lorsqu'il arrive enfin devant moi, un petit air d'excuse penaud sur la figure. Je grogne.

« Tu pourrais te grouiller un peu quand même, bordel ! Bon, bibliothèque ?  
- Hu… si je te dis non tu ne m'écouteras pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Tout juste. Mais tu peux aussi ne pas venir si t'as pas envie, personne te force. »

Il me fait une petite grimace, du genre « c'est ça, de toute façon tu me forcerais à venir en me tirant par les oreilles », mais je ne la regarde que trois secondes top chrono avant de me mettre en route pour rejoindre la bibliothèque.  
Pour une fois on marche côte à côte, lui tentant de me parler de son film préféré, moi le taclant, comme d'habitude.

Eh, quoi ? C'est pas parce que je l'aime que je vais cautionner son goût désastreux pour les films, j'ai bien l'intention de lui faire comprendre à quel point la filmographie trolle est géniale, oh !  
Enfin bon. C'est pas le sujet.

On est en train de traverser le hall, quand ce dernier, en essayant de remettre en place la sangle sur son épaule – qui doit lui traverser la chair, au passage, vu le poids de son sac en bandoulière – la fait glisser et tomber par terre.  
Crétin.

Je me retourne pour l'invectiver, tandis qu'il tente de ramasser le plus vite possible le fouillis de feuilles de cours qui s'est étalé à nos pieds pour les remettre dans son sac, quand un mouvement étrange sur notre gauche – en direction de l'entrée – capte mon attention.

Bordel, qu'est-ce que ce mec fout avec un cout…

« JOHN ! »

Je crois que c'est moi qui viens de crier.

...

...

...

Je relève la tête, quelques instants plus tard.  
J'ai pas compris tout ce qui s'est passé. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai vu ce couteau, dans la main de ce troll qui m'a visiblement l'air timbré. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce couteau me paraissait dirigé vers John.  
Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon corps a réagi plus vite que mon esprit, parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

Je baisse doucement les yeux, la tête toujours appuyée contre celle de John, que je serre à l'en étouffer dans mes bras.  
Il n'est pas blessé.

J'observe sans ciller le sang rouge qui colore le sol d'une tâche sombre, gouttant d'une profonde lacération sur mon bras.  
Mon souffle se coupe tandis qu'un grand froid envahit ma poitrine, gelant mon sang sur le coup.  
Il n'est pas blessé.

Moi si.

* * *

**John**

Au début, je n'ai pas vraiment réalisé ce qui s'était passé. Juste que Karkat avait crié mon prénom, et l'instant d'après il était sur moi, me serrait dans ses bras.

Puis j'ai vu le sang. Et j'ai vu le bras de Karkat, l'entaille sur sa peau, _profonde_. J'ai même pas regardé l'ombre qui s'éloignait déjà en courant, et en y repensant j'aurais dû, car c'était le type qui venait de nous foncer dessus avec un couteau, qui venait de frapper Karkat avec lorsque ce dernier s'était mis devant moi pour me protéger. Mais à ce moment-là, j'avais le regard rivé sur tout ce sang, sur ces gouttelettes rouges vives qui glissaient le long de son bras pour s'écraser sans bruit au sol. J'arrivais pas à comprendre, j'étais juste paralysé, et je pouvais pas quitter ce _rouge_ du regard.

…

Je reviens à moi soudain, et d'un coup le monde recommence à bouger. Et à être _bruyant_. Je pense que mon cerveau a dû planter à un moment donné, car à présent le hall est empli de bruit, de tellement de bruit que c'est pas possible que tout ait été si silencieux il y a une seconde à peine. Je manque de m'effondrer, soudain pris de nausée et assommé par cette avalanche sonore.  
Je me tourne vers Karkat, et je me souviens alors qu'il saigne, qu'il est blessé, que c'est profond, et je panique. Je lève la tête, cherche parmi la foule quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider, mais encore une fois les mots refusent de sortir de ma bouche. Pourquoi personne ne fait rien ? Pourquoi personne ne bouge ?!

C'est en regardant autour de moi et en découvrant tous les visages choqués, les doigts pointés vers nous, les airs offusqués, les chuchotements peu discrets, les cris même… et enfin, en croisant le regard complètement tétanisé de Karkat, que je réalise – bien trop tard – la situation. Le problème n'est pas que Karkat soit blessé. Le problème est qu'il _saigne_. L'histoire racontée par Karkat me revient d'un coup à la tronche – l'importance de la couleur du sang pour les trolls, l'intolérance envers la différence… _le sort réservé aux mutants_.

Le bruit s'intensifie, de plus en plus de curieux viennent nous observer. Je crois voir un professeur parmi la foule, un troll, tout aussi choqué que les autres. Il faut que j'agisse. Il faut que je bouge. Que je fasse quelque chose. _Vite_.  
J'attrape Karkat par son bras indemne, tire un peu brusquement sur sa manche. J'appelle son nom, mais ma voix est étouffée par le bruit. Il ne réagit pas. Bordel.

Comprenant que personne ne fera rien, je me relève d'un bond et tire Karkat par le bras que je tiens toujours pour le faire se lever. Il s'exécute par automatisme, et je resserre fermement ma prise sur son poignet, passant mon autre bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir debout. Je l'entraîne alors avec moi, poussant les élèves agroupés autour de nous pour nous frayer un chemin, ignorant totalement les plaintes de certains – comme si j'en avais quelque chose à FOUTRE de les bousculer, ils voient pas que Karkat est BLESSÉ, PUTAIN ?!

J'arrive à nous faire quitter le hall, et une fois dans le couloir, je m'arrête pour regarder le bras blessé de Karkat. À la vue de l'entaille, je manque à nouveau de m'effondrer, appuie mes deux pieds fermement contre le sol pour maintenir mes jambes. C'est vraiment profond, et ça s'arrête pas de saigner ! J'avance une main vers la blessure, me ravise, tente de rassembler mes pensées pour trouver quoi faire, mais je sais pas ! Je sais pas ce qu'il faut faire, je… !

Je ferme les yeux. J'ai la tête lourde, c'est affreux, mais faut que je tienne, parce que là Karkat a pas du tout l'air d'être en état de faire quoi que ce soit ! Je croise son regard, toujours perdu dans le vide, et le nœud dans mon ventre se resserre encore plus. Je prends une grande inspiration. L'infirmerie. Déjà, s'occuper de soigner ça. On verra ensuite pour le reste. Le plus important, c'est de soigner ça.

Je l'entraîne avec moi à travers le couloir, tente d'ignorer les regards et les exclamations de surprise des élèves que nous croisons. J'ai l'impression que les couloirs sont dix fois plus longs que d'habitude, pourquoi est-ce que l'infirmerie est si loin ?!  
Quand enfin nous arrivons, je pousse la porte sans frapper, et amène Karkat jusqu'à un des lits où je le fais s'asseoir avant de diriger mon regard vers l'infirmier troll qui nous fixe avec un air aussi choqué que les autres. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

« VOUS ALLEZ RESTER LÀ À FIXER SON SANG JUSQU'À CE QU'IL SE VIDE, OU VOUS ALLEZ VOUS DÉCIDER À LE SOIGNER ?! »

Mes cris ont l'air de le réveiller, car aussitôt il se dirige vers le placard à côté d'où il sort divers produits et bandages avant d'accourir vers Karkat, non sans effacer le vague air de dégoût sur son visage. Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise à côté, prenant mon visage dans mes mains. Comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver ? Comment est-ce qu'en quelques minutes à peine les choses ont pu tourner ainsi ?

Je suis sorti brutalement de mes pensées en entendant Karkat se mettre à crier, visiblement revenu à lui, et hurlant à présent sur l'infirmier, sa main plaquée sur son bras blessé comme pour tenter de cacher la plaie.

« Me touchez pas, ME TOUCHEZ PAS, PUTAIN ! »

Je me relève et me précipite vers lui, le saisissant par l'épaule.

« Karkat, Karkat ! Calme-toi ! Laisse-le faire, faut qu'il te soigne, tu…  
- NON PUTAIN, NON ! CASSEZ-VOUS, ME REGARDEZ PAS, ME… !  
- KARKAT ! »

Il se tait sur le coup, me fixe avec de grands yeux totalement perdus. Je soutiens son regard, maintenant ma prise sur son épaule jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et revienne totalement à lui. Lorsque je suis sûr qu'il a recouvert ses esprits, je le lâche, laissant l'infirmier prendre ma place et commencer à nettoyer la blessure. Je vois ce dernier grimacer en observant les tâches rouges laissées par le sang sur les draps du lit, et si c'était possible de tuer quelqu'un par la pensée, je crois bien que je l'aurais fait.

J'observe Karkat et son bras à tour de rôle tandis que l'infirmier s'occupe de désinfecter la plaie. Je crois que mon cerveau a dû s'endommager ou quoi, parce que je n'arrive pas à formuler la moindre phrase cohérente en pensée. Soudain, l'adulte me tire de ma torpeur en me jetant un regard hésitant.

« Je vais devoir le recoudre. Vous devriez peut-être sortir… »

Je cherche à comprendre ce qu'il me raconte. Recoudre ? Et pourquoi je voudrais… ?

Soudain, j'aperçois l'aiguille que tient l'infirmier, et mon estomac se noue. Effectivement, je suis pas tout à fait sûr de vouloir assister à ça. Je regarde Karkat, qui hoche légèrement la tête, l'air de dire qu'il va bien à présent. Je lui réponds par le même geste, avant de sortir de la pièce, lui jetant un dernier regard inquiet accompagné d'un demi-sourire à la base destiné à le rassurer, mais qui ne dois pas être bien réussi.

Je m'adosse au mur dans le couloir, toujours pas remis du choc de tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là à essayer de_ comprendre _ce qui s'est passé, et comment ça a pu se passer, quand soudain j'entends qu'on appelle mon nom. Je tourne la tête pour voir Jade se précipiter jusqu'à moi. Dave et Rose sont à sa suite, suivis un peu plus loin par Kanaya et Terezi.

« John, enfin je te trouve ! Hurle ma sœur dans mes oreilles. On était à côté, et on a entendu des élèves de la classe dire qu'ils t'avaient vu, et… Oh mon Dieu, c'est du sang sur tes mains ?! »

Je baisse mon regard, réalisant seulement que mes mains et une bonne partie de mon t-shirt sont tâchés de rouge. J'ai un léger haut-le-cœur, et dois faire un effort pour retenir l'envie de vomir qui me prend d'un coup.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demande Dave – son ton est calme, comme toujours, mais je crois y détecter comme une infime pointe d'inquiétude.  
- Je… On… Y'a un type, un troll qui nous a sauté dessus, et… Il avait un couteau, et Karkat… »

Je m'arrête de parler au moment où je réalise que, si je prononce un mot de plus, je vais fondre en larmes. Vraiment.  
Dave pose une main sur mon épaule, et je le vois taper quelque chose sur son iPhone de l'autre. Terezi et Kanaya sont à présent à côté de nous, la première grimaçant, un air inhabituellement grave sur sa figure. Kanaya, elle, fixe un moment mon t-shirt joliment coloré, avant de remonter son regard vers mon visage. Vu la tête qu'elle tire, j'imagine que je dois pas être beau à voir.

Personne ne parle jusqu'à ce que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre à nouveau, l'infirmier nous faisant signe d'entrer. Je me précipite le premier dans la pièce, ne m'arrêtant qu'une fois face à Karkat. Son bras est recouvert de bandages, et mes épaules se détendent un peu. Apparemment, sa blessure n'était pas aussi grave qu'elle en avait eu l'air, m'apprends l'infirmier avant de disparaître quelque part.

Karkat lève la tête, et lorsque je croise son regard désolé, les larmes que je retenais se mettent à dévaler le long de mes joues. Mon corps bouge tout seul je crois, car l'instant d'après je suis à genoux à côté du lit, mes bras serrés autour de sa taille, ma tête enfouie dans son t-shirt.

« Karkat, tu... Tu vas bien ? Je sanglote.  
- Évidemment que je vais bien, j'suis un troll, il en faut plus pour me blesser... crétin... »

Malgré ses paroles, ses mains qui me serrent un peu plus contre lui sont tremblantes. J'entends Dave et les autres entrer dans la pièce, mais je ne bouge pas. Tant pis si j'ai l'air pathétique ou quoi, j'ai pas envie de lâcher Karkat pour l'instant.

Aussitôt entrée, Jade se met à crier.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un ait pu... ! Qui peut être assez horrible pour faire une chose pareille ?! Karkat, tu as pu voir son visage ?  
- Ouais, mais je le connaissais pas... Sûrement un mec d'une autre classe, peu importe.  
- Une idée de pourquoi il t'a attaqué ? Demande Dave. »

La main gauche de Karkat quitte mon épaule pour se poser sur son bras blessé. Je me relève, essuyant rapidement mes joues humides avant de m'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Je crois que c'est moi qu'il visait.  
- Quoi ?! S'écrie Jade. Mais pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu... ?  
- Non, la coupe Karkat. C'est... Je suis presque sûr que c'est à cause de moi. Ils ont dû se douter que je me défendrais s'ils m'attaquaient de face. Mais en s'en prenant à John...  
- Des lâches ! Peste Terezi. Ils ne méritent même pas qu'on leur accorde un procès équitable ! Ils devraient être exécutés sur-le-champ ! Quand je les aurai retrouvés... !  
- Du calme, fait Kanaya. Ce n'est pas comme nos anciens lycées, ici. Les représailles sont sanctionnées, tu pourrais te faire renvoyer pour ça. »

Terezi grogne quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais se calme un peu.

« De toute façon, reprend Jade, Karkat a dit qu'il l'avait vu. On pourra aller le dénoncer plus tard... Et puis l'important c'est que maintenant tout va bien, pas vrai ? »

Personne ne répond. Jade passe son regard de Kanaya à Terezi, puis de Terezi à moi. Je baisse les yeux, mordant ma lèvre sans m'en rendre compte.

« Pas vrai ? Répète-t-elle, sa voix hésitante.  
- Jade, trésor, dit Kanaya d'une voix douce. Karkat est dans un cas un peu spécial, il... Il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que la couleur de son sang soit révélée. »

Un petit moment de flottement, puis Jade ouvre la bouche, comme prise d'une illumination.

« T'étais au courant ? Fait Karkat, surpris.  
- Karkat, on se doutait tous qu'il y avait une raison pour que tu caches la couleur de ton sang comme ça. À présent je comprends pourquoi, mais cela ne change rien à notre amitié. »

Karkat hoche timidement la tête, et je prends sa main dans la mienne, un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Mais, euh... Reprends Jade. J'ai du mal à comprendre. Est-ce que c'est si grave que ça que les autres le sachent ?  
- La plupart des trolls accordent beaucoup d'importance à l'hémospectre, poursuis Kanaya. Dans le pire des cas...  
- Il pourrait être renvoyé, termine Terezi.  
- Quoi ?! Je m'écrie. Ils... Ils peuvent pas faire ça !  
- Ils peuvent, me coupe Karkat. Ça m'est déjà arrivé, dans mon ancien lycée. C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici, alors que j'habite loin. Ici, personne était au courant... Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

Sa main se met à trembler un peu plus fort dans la mienne, et je resserre mon emprise jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme à nouveau.

« Mais c'est stupide ! Je poursuis. T'as rien fait de mal, ils peuvent pas te renvoyer comme ça !  
- Malheureusement, reprends Kanaya, même si avec l'alliance avec les humains les choses commencent à évoluer, l'influence des sangs nobles dans la société reste grande. Il y a quelques années encore, un membre de la royauté pouvait faire arrêter voire condamner à mort un sang inférieur par pur caprice.  
- C'est totalement injuste ! S'écrie Jade.  
- Du point de vue d'un humain, peut-être. Mais nous avons toujours vécu selon ces lois. On ne peut pas changer tout un système du jour au lendemain, peu importe combien il peut sembler absurde. »

Je fixe mon t-shirt, et les tâches de sang séché dessus. Si Karkat était renvoyé... Est-ce que ça voudrait dire qu'il partirait loin ? Que je ne le verrai plus tous les jours ? Qu'on ne sera plus en cours ensemble ? Qu'on ne révisera plus ensemble le soir ?  
Non, non, c'est hors de question. Pas question qu'on soit séparés pour une raison aussi injuste !

Mais si jamais il était vraiment renvoyé, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ? Moi, John Egbert, contre tout le lycée ? Comme si je pouvais dire quoi que ce soit !

J'en suis à passer ma main qui ne tient pas celle de Karkat sur mon front quand soudain la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre en grand. Je sursaute, levant les yeux et ne recommençant à respirer qu'une fois la silhouette entrant dans la pièce identifiée. Un instant, j'ai cru que des professeurs allaient entrer. Entrer, et emmener Karkat. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Faut que je me reprenne, il est trop tôt pour paniquer.

Gamzee referme doucement la porte derrière lui. Il est différent de d'habitude, et il me faut une bonne dizaine de secondes pour voir ce qui cloche : il ne sourit pas. Son regard est rivé sur Karkat, semblant ne pas remarquer les autres personnes dans la pièce tandis qu'il avance vers lui et attrape son bras avec délicatesse, le soulevant légèrement pour mieux observer les bandages. Il se met à parler, d'une voix si calme et douce que l'espace d'un moment je me demande si c'est bien Gamzee que j'ai en face de moi.

« Quel fils de pute t'a fait ça, bro ?  
- Juste un type, répond Karkat. Mais c'est rien, juste une égratignure. »

Je vois les sourcils de Gamzee se froncer presque imperceptiblement. Il s'assoit sur le lit, de l'autre côté de Karkat, et passe un bras autour de ses épaules, attirant Karkat à lui jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit posée sur son épaule large. Ce dernier se laisse faire, sans toutefois lâcher ma main, et ferme ses paupières. Je pense que j'aurais été jaloux si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, mais devant une scène aussi pleine de tendresse, je ne peux que sourire bêtement. Je pense que je l'aurais compris même si je n'avais pas su qu'ils étaient moirails. C'est un peu le même genre d'amitié que j'ai avec Dave, dans le fond.

« Gamzee... Dit doucement Karkat. Je sais pas quoi faire...  
- T'inquiète pas. Il arrivera rien à mon fils de pute de meilleur ami tant que je serai là.  
- Hm... »

Karkat resserre un peu plus sa main sur la mienne, peut-être pour ne pas que je me sente mis à l'écart ? Je souris en enlaçant ses doigts dans les miens.

...

C'est avec Karkat toujours entre moi, qui lui tiens la main, et Gamzee un bras autour de son épaule, que nous traversons les couloirs jusqu'aux dortoirs. À un moment, j'ai fait mine de le lâcher pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait rester avec juste Gamzee, que ça ne me dérangeait pas, mais il a juste resserré son emprise sur ma main. D'un côté, ça m'a rendu un peu heureux.

Finalement, quelques minutes après que Gamzee ait fait irruption dans l'infirmerie, deux professeurs – humains – avaient suivi. Ils nous ont demandé de leur expliquer la situation, ce que nous avons fait, puis ils nous ont ordonné de retourner dans nos chambres respectives le temps que les choses se calment. Dave et les autres ont insisté pour rester avec nous, mais je leur ai affirmé que ça allait, qu'ils pouvaient nous laisser. Les deux filles troll avaient l'air de ne pas trop s'en faire pour Karkat maintenant que son moirail était là, mais Dave et Jade avaient l'air hésitants en partant – probablement plus inquiets pour moi qu'autre chose. On a beau se connaître depuis des années, ça me fait toujours quelque chose de savoir que j'ai des amis comme ça, qui tiennent autant à moi.

Le trajet jusqu'aux dortoirs semble durer une éternité, et tous les regards sont rivés sur nous. Le silence est juste brisé par quelques chuchotements, mais Gamzee fait taire d'un regard tous ceux qui élèvent un peu trop la voix. Karkat garde un visage plus ou moins impassible, mais je sens qu'il a du mal à avancer, et sa main tremble par moments dans la mienne. J'ai envie de hurler, de frapper tous ceux qui le regardent comme ça. De temps en temps, je jette un coup d'œil vers Gamzee. Il ne sourit toujours pas, son visage totalement neutre, mais la lueur que je crois voir dans son regard me fait légèrement froid dans le dos, et me laisse à penser qu'il se retient autant voire plus encore que moi.

Une fois tous trois dans la chambre de Karkat, je sens ce dernier se remettre à respirer normalement. Gamzee donne une petite tape amicale dans son dos avant de se diriger vers son placard pour en sortir un paquet de barres de céréales qu'il tend à son ami.

« T'as perdu du sang, faut que tu manges pour reprendre des putains de forces, dit-il simplement. »

Karkat attrape le paquet et hoche doucement la tête, puis se tournant vers moi :

« Tu devrais peut-être retourner dans ta chambre, tu vas avoir des ennuis si...  
- Je m'en fous. »

Il s'apprête à répondre, mais mon regard sérieux doit le dissuader en plus de teinter ses joues de rouge. J'hésite un moment, puis m'approche finalement pour embrasser brièvement ses lèvres. Il cligne des yeux quand je me recule, et je lui adresse un petit sourire.

« Allez, fait Gamzee, je vous laisse entre vous. Je bouge pas de ma piaule si jamais un fils de pute a besoin de son moirail.  
- Ouais... Merci, Gamzee. »

Son sourire habituel revenu, le troll clown nous salue vaguement de la main avant de sortir. Karkat s'installe sur son lit, déballant une barre de céréales avant de croquer dedans sans grand enthousiasme. Il me tend le paquet, mais je refuse poliment. J'hésite à aller m'asseoir à côté de lui, mais avant j'aimerais faire quelque chose pour le sang séché sur mon t-shirt et mes mains.

« Ça te dérange si je prends une douche ? Je demande. Et si tu pouvais me prêter des fringues, aussi...  
- Oh. Euh, ouais, bien sûr. »

Je le remercie d'un sourire et vais chercher de quoi me changer dans son armoire. Je me dirige ensuite vers la partie salle de bain de la chambre, non sans vérifier avant que Karkat n'a besoin de rien d'autre.

...

Une fois tous deux douchés et mis en pyjama, la nuit a déjà eu le temps de tomber. Karkat vient s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit, ses cheveux encore mouillés gouttant sur son sweat-shirt. Je le fixe un moment avant de me décider à parler.

« Dis... Tu m'as toujours pas dit, mais... Tu sais pourquoi ce type nous a attaqués, je me trompe ? »

Il reste silencieux un instant, détourne le regard avant de finalement me répondre.

« Je pense que quelqu'un a su pour la couleur de mon sang. On m'a peut-être vu quand ta frangine m'a boxé à l'hôpital, ou alors la rumeur s'est propagée depuis chez moi, peu importe. Le type a probablement voulu me faire peur. Il serait pas venu seul sinon. C'était plus une menace... pour me dire de dégager, quoi.  
- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?  
- Je... Possible qu'ils m'aient vaguement averti ces derniers jours. »

Je cligne des yeux, réfléchissant à ses paroles avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Attends, me dis pas... Les papiers que tu recevais dans ton casier... »

Il hoche la tête, détournant de nouveau le regard.

« Bon sang, Karkat ! Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?!  
- Je pensais pas que c'était important ! Et si je te l'avais dit, t'aurais fait toute une putain d'histoire, je voulais pas t'inquiéter pour rien !  
- Mais... Mais je _veux_ m'inquiéter ! Comment je peux t'aider si tu ne me dis rien ?  
- Je veux pas te mêler à ça, d'accord ? Crie-t-il. Tout ça c'est mon putain de problème ! T'as déjà failli être blessé à cause de moi, j'ai pas envie que tu...  
- Oh, Karkat, je suis pas _si_ fragile ! OK, je suis pas très fort, et je suis pas un troll, mais j'ai pas non plus besoin d'être surprotégé ! Et je suis assez grand pour décider moi-même ce que je veux faire, et je veux rester avec toi. C'est mon choix et j'en assumerai les conséquences, alors quoi qu'il puisse arriver, viens pas me dire que c'est de ta faute. C'est clair ? »

Ha, je crois que je l'ai fait bugguer. En tout cas, il bouge plus, et me fixe comme si j'étais un extraterrestre qui lui parlait une langue inconnue. Je roule des yeux et passe ma main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer un peu à moi et l'embrasser tendrement. Il se réveille de sa stupeur quelques secondes plus tard et me rends mon baiser, et je dois me retenir de rire parce qu'il a l'air d'un petit garçon qui essaie de se rattraper après avoir fait une bêtise, et qu'il est carrément adorable, et que je l'aime, et que je sens que j'aurai moins d'occasions d'être heureux comme ça dans les jours à venir, alors j'essaie d'en profiter pour l'instant.

On finira par s'endormir de bonne heure ce soir-là, serrés l'un contre l'autre et main dans la main, trop crevés pour nous inquiéter de quoi que ce soit.

...

L'inquiétude, elle arrive dès le lendemain matin, au moment de quitter la chambre pour aller en cours. On a fini par sauter le petit-déjeuner au réfectoire, puisant dans les stocks de biscuits de Karkat – un peu trop sucrés à mon goût, mais j'ai fait avec, surtout qu'on n'avait rien mangé hier soir – pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard des autres. Pour les cours, par contre, pas vraiment d'échappatoire. J'ai proposé à Karkat de sécher, et je sentais que l'idée le tentait, mais il m'a dit que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se faire mal voir par les profs. Et que de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas fuir éternellement.

En ouvrant la porte de la chambre, on tombe sur Gamzee, assis par terre, tapant sur les touches d'un téléphone portable avec une lenteur incroyable. En nous voyant, il redresse la tête et nous sers son meilleur sourire défoncé au Faygo.

« Oh, ouah, Gamzee, t'étais pas obligé de nous attendre là, t'aurais pu entrer ! Je dis en tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever – mauvaise idée, j'ai cru qu'il allait m'arracher le bras avec sa force de malade.  
- T'inquiète, répond-il, j'étais occupé à écrire avec cet appareil miraculeux.  
- Oh. T'écris à qui ?  
- Aaah, juste à un fils de pute qui s'inquiète pour son meilleur ami et qui veut être sûr que je l'escorte bien jusqu'à la classe.  
- Qui ça, Dave ? Dave a dit qu'il _s'inquiétait_ ?  
- Nan, il le dit pas, mais faut pas être un putain de messie pour comprendre les miracles dans son cœur.  
- Haha, ouais, il cache tout derrière ses lunettes de mec cool, mais au fond il tient aux gens. Merci en tout cas, même si je suis pas sûr qu'on ait vraiment besoin d'une escorte juste pour aller en classe ! »

Comme je le pensais, on ne croise pas tant de monde que ça sur le chemin. Une fois dans la salle de classe, Karkat rentre en même temps que moi pour une fois, s'installant à sa place au lieu de rester dans le couloir avec les autres trolls. Gamzee, du coup, fait de même, et Kanaya, Sollux et Aradia, qui nous ont vus entrer, nous rejoignent également. Je les vois discuter avec Karkat, mais je suis trop occupé à faire dédramatiser Jade et à rassurer Rose et Dave de mon côté pour écouter ce qu'ils racontent.

J'essaie aussi d'ignorer les regards des trolls qui espionnent depuis la porte d'entrée, chuchotant entre eux. Il reste encore une bonne dizaine de minutes avant le début des cours quand un « Poussez-vous, bande de larves dévoreuses de ragots infâmes ! » annonce l'arrivée de Terezi dans la salle de classe. La demoiselle troll se précipite vers Karkat, et nous nous réunissons tous autour de son siège pour écouter ce qu'elle a à dire.

« Bon, mes petits, je reviens de la salle des profs, alors débouchez bien vos oreilles que je vous dise ce que j'ai senti là-bas.  
- On t'écoute, Terezi, dit Kanaya.  
- Bien ! Alors, apparemment, certains profs voulaient renvoyer Karkat sans attendre, parce que ce serait une mauvaise influence pour les autres, et cetera, et cetera. MAIS, la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire sans la signature de notre directrice adorée. Et devinez qui est en voyage d'affaires touuuute la semaine ? Exactement ! Donc tant que Snowman ne sera pas rentrée au bercail, on peut dire qu'on est tranquilles. Le souci, c'est que si Karkat leur donne une bonne raison de le renvoyer, ils pourront toujours se débrouiller pour passer outre.  
- Mais tant qu'il ne fait rien qui va contre les règles, ils ne peuvent rien contre lui ! Je dis, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
- Pas sûr que ce soit si facile, dit alors Sollux. Nos connards de profs pourraient bien s'arranger pour le faire briser quelques règles.  
- Tu penses qu'ils iraient jusqu'à s'acharner contre lui ? Demande Rose.  
- On verra bien. Mais je me réjouirais pas trop vite si j'étais vous. J'ai entendu dire que certains profs de sang supérieur étaient très remontés à cause de cette histoire. Sans oublier que t'auras la plupart des élèves contre toi. »

Nous continuons de discuter jusqu'à l'arrivée du professeur. Le premier cours de la matinée est un cours d'anglais, et notre professeur est une humaine, mais vu son air légèrement stressé en entrant dans la salle et en cherchant Karkat du regard, je devine que l'affaire a dû faire pas mal de bruit dans la salle des profs. Je pousse un long soupir, et tente de faire le tri dans mes pensées, ignorant totalement le cours. D'après Terezi, on a encore une semaine de répit avant de savoir si la situation est vraiment grave ou non... Mais et si la directrice décidait d'écouter les professeurs et de renvoyer Karkat ? J'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qui peut se passer dans la tête de Snowman, et je ne tiens pas à le savoir, mais je ne suis pas rassuré.

Et si jamais Sollux a raison au sujet des professeurs... Alors la semaine risque d'être dure. Très dure.

Je prends ma tête dans mes mains, et passe le reste de l'heure ainsi, jetant seulement un coup d'œil vers Karkat de temps en temps.

...

...

* * *

**Note de Plume d'Eau** : Voilà, à partir de là la mise à jour est en mode « à retard très très possible » jusqu'au 7 juin, voire peut-être un peu plus (bah ouais faut bien me laisser le temps d'écrire quoi !). Désolée pour l'attente, et à très bientôt ! :)

**Note d'Aku' :** Je passe aussi pour préciser que j'ai posté tous les chapitres de la fic sur Archive of Our Own, et à partir de maintenant les chapitres seront postés aux deux endroits en même temps, si jamais ça en intéresse quelques-uns d'aller les lire là-bas ! (Au moins sur Archive je peux mettre mes pesterlogs en couleur.)


	14. Chapter 14

_Curiosity Killed the Karkat_  
Part 14

...

**Karkat**

Le petit discours de Terezi ne cesse de me tourner dans la tête tandis que le cours commence. Je sais pas si je dois être content ou désespéré de ce que j'ai entendu. Je m'attendais bien à ce que l'annonce de la couleur de mon sang provoque un tollé pas permis dans toute cette saloperie d'école, mais à ce point…  
Et puis Snowman qui n'est pas là. Quelque part, je me demande si cela sert vraiment à quelque chose que je reste. Après tout, Snowman ici ou pas, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Y a-t-il vraiment un espoir que quelqu'un ici veuille de moi avec le sang que je me paie ?

Je capte du coin de l'œil un regard inquiet qui se veut rassurant de la part de mon abruti préféré.  
Bon OK. À part lui.

Je pousse un soupir en passant la main dans mes cheveux, tentant de me concentrer malgré moi sur le cours d'anglais. Bon, c'est pas comme si c'était super grave si je n'écoute pas tout ; la prof est en train de réexpliquer à cette bande d'attardés ce que c'est que le futur conditionnel continu. Comme si c'était pas assez évident comme ça. Putain, vous pouvez pas lire des saloperies de bouquins non ?  
Le fait est qu'entre le regard inquiet de John, les coups d'œil compatissants de mes amis et les diverses œillades quasi _meurtrières_ des autres trolls… c'est un peu, comment dire… ardu. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour supporter ça.

Je déteste voir ces saloperies de regards peser sur moi. Même ceux de mes amis. Je sais qu'ils ne pensent pas à mal, mais c'est chiant, vraiment. Je suis pas une putain de larve qui doit être surprotégée, merde, j'ai appris depuis bien longtemps à me débrouiller seul putain !  
En fait je crois que le seul qui ne me donne pas envie de hurler de rage, c'est John.  
Allez savoir pourquoi.

Je tourne encore un peu le regard, jusqu'à rencontrer celui de cet adorable débile.  
Qui me sourit.  
Pas un de ces énormes sourires crétins qui lui font le tour de la tête, non. Un petit sourire, discret, presque fugace.  
Mais putain, rempli de tellement de cette tendresse qui le caractérise que merde, je sens mon cœur se serrer.  
J'ai la réponse à ma question. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas encore décampé en quatrième vitesse.  
Parce que je ne veux pas me barrer loin de lui.  
Jamais.

...

Le cours, finalement, passe vite.  
Enfin, aussi vite qu'un escargot asthmatique fait une longueur de piscine.  
Lorsque la cloche qui sonne l'intercours résonne, la prof semble… aussi soulagée que moi. Je sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont dit à la salle des maîtres, mais putain ça a dû être sévère. Connaissant certains des profs, elle a dû en chier. Clairement.  
Je range mes affaires le plus lentement possible pour être sûr que les autres trolls soient déjà partis quand je devrais sortir de la classe. Sans surprise, je vois Gamzee faire de même.  
À ma surprise, en revanche… je vois également Terezi et Sollux l'imiter.

À mon encore plus grande surprise… je m'aperçois en me retournant que Dave et John n'ont pas décollé de leur pupitre – ou plutôt qu'ils sont assis dessus – affaires déjà rangées et sac sur l'épaule. Je lève un sourcil, interloqué, et John se contente de hausser les épaules, l'air de dire « laisse faire ! ».

C'est donc à six que nous ressortons de là, tout ce beau monde m'entourant plus ou moins discrètement, John à ma droite, Gamzee à ma gauche. Il y a un semblant de discussion qui s'installe – ou plus exactement, où John tente de causer, que Gamzee a toujours sa putain de gueule de drogué, que Sollux grommelle dans son coin, que Terezi ricane comme une tarée, et que Dave répond à tout ça avec son habituelle ironie.  
Que du bonheur.  
Surtout quand on sait vers **quoi** on s'avance.

Le cours de maths.  
Avec le professeur Ampora.  
Mon pire cauchemar. Enfin, pas à ce point. Mais je sais pas pourquoi… je sens que ça ne va pas le faire. Du tout.

On s'assied dans la même disposition qu'en anglais, avant que la cloche n'ait sonné, histoire d'éviter ces putains de regards meurtriers qui, s'ils pouvaient tuer, m'auraient déjà criblé de balles à l'heure qu'il est.  
J'ai une désagréable sensation, au creux du ventre, lorsque la cloche sonne la fin de l'intercours. Comme si c'était plutôt mon _glas_ qu'elle sonnait.  
Et je sens que le cauchemar n'est pas loin de commencer au moment où le prof entre dans la salle, un air clairement furieux peint sur le visage.  
Dirigé contre moi.

Il me faut beaucoup de contrôle pour ne pas déglutir bruyamment. Autant éviter de me faire remarquer. Ce prof est assez réputé dans le lycée pour m'inciter à la prudence. Depuis le début de l'année, j'ai pas eu de gros problèmes avec lui, mais j'ai souvent pu remarquer qu'il avait pas sa putain de langue dans sa poche, avec sa foutue clope toujours dans la bouche, même éteinte. Et qu'il avait tendance à s'acharner sur ceux qui l'énervaient… ou qu'il n'aimait juste pas.  
Les humains ont pas mal souffert sous ses questions.

La première partie du cours – où il se contente de faire un rappel débile sur les dérivées et leurs applications – se passe plutôt bien. Je suis tendu comme un ressort, en attendant ce qu'il pourrait bien essayer de me faire tomber sur la gueule, mais ça se passe bien. Il ne semble pas vouloir s'intéresser à moi, finalement.  
Viennent alors les exercices.  
Et c'est là que ça se gâte.

« Bon, pour une fois on va s'amuser un peu et faire quelques exemples au tableau. Il me faut un volontaire… Vantas, vous ferez le premier. »

Il me faut encore une fois une saloperie de contrôle de fer pour ne pas sursauter à l'entente de mon nom, ni devenir livide. Je sens vaguement la main de Gamzee se poser dans mon dos pour un « pat pat » de bonne chance, tandis que je me lève et me dirige vers le prof, qui est en train d'inscrire une dérivée au tableau. Au moment où je m'arrête derrière lui, il se retourne, son calcul achevé, et me tend la craie avec un putain de regard qui semble me dire « Toi, t'es mort. ».  
J'attrape la craie sans rien dire, un air aussi concentré que possible sur le visage pour ne rien laisser transpirer d'une quelconque émotion. Je crois que j'y arrive.

Je commence à être habitué de devoir expliquer à voir haute ce que je fais pour ce crétin de John – dont je sens le regard brûler sur ma nuque. J'attaque donc la dérivée en expliquant d'une voix aussi claire que possible ce que je suis en train de faire. Arrivant à la fin de mon calcul, je souligne la réponse deux fois pour bien la marquer, pose la craie sur le tableau, et me retourne pour regagner ma place, soulagé que la torture soit finie.  
Je suis vite arrêté par une main posée sur mon épaule.  
Un étau qui me broie l'articulation.

« Hep hep, pas si vite, qui vous a dit que vous pouviez aller vous asseoir ! Vous allez aussi faire le prochain. »

Je le vois effacer mon travail – j'entends quelques murmures, de ceux qui n'ont pas eu le temps de noter, j'imagine – puis noter une nouvelle dérivée.  
Plus dure.  
Lorsqu'il me tend à nouveau la craie, je suis bien obligé de l'attraper pour m'exécuter, en retenant un soupir de toutes mes forces.

Ce petit manège dure quatre fois.  
La cinquième, lorsque le prof me retient pour noter une nouvelle équation, j'entends le bruit d'une chaise qu'on racle dans mon dos. Du coin de l'œil, je me rends compte que c'est Terezi, qui s'est relevée.  
Elle apostrophe le prof sèchement.

« Mais vous êtes pas bien ! Vous aviez dit qu'il devait faire le premier calcul, et vous lui en faites faire six ?!  
- Pyrope ! Un aller simple pour quatre heures de colle vous semble-t-il agréable ? »

La voix est sèche, dure, impitoyable.  
Il le fera, sans aucun doute. Je la vois rouvrir la bouche, mais la coupe d'un regard furieux. Inutile qu'elle tente de me défendre, cela ne ferait qu'aggraver mon cas. Je m'en sortirai, j'ai qu'à supporter.  
Elle se rassoit. Je sens bien qu'elle le fait à contrecœur, mais elle se rassoit.

Et le prof se retourne vers moi, sa craie toujours tendue dans ma direction, un rictus mauvais collé sur les lèvres.  
Au bout du huitième calcul – et de presque 25 minutes de cours déjà, j'en suis certain – l'inévitable finit par se produire. Je fais une erreur.  
C'est comme si j'appuyais avec force sur un bouton « apocalypse ».

Le prof ne se met pas en colère, non.  
Rien de tout ça.  
C'est encore pire, je crois.  
Il se contente de me faire un sourire mauvais, une lueur de sadisme pur habitant ses pupilles. Je sens que je vais en chier. Sévère.

« Eh bien, Vantas, on n'est même pas capable de faire une toute petite dérivée ? Puisque vous semblez avoir besoin d'exercice, vous passerez me voir à la fin du cours. À votre place, exécution. »

Je repose la craie avec tant de force sur le tableau qu'elle manque de se casser en deux. Putain de bordel de merde. Toute petite dérivée, mon cul, elle faisait la longueur du tableau !

Je retourne à ma place, et passe le reste de la leçon à tenter de ne pas casser mon crayon en deux de rage. La seule chose qui parvient à m'empêcher de péter un plomb est le soin extrême que je mets à me concentrer sur l'image des yeux bleus de John.  
Je sens que cette putain de semaine va être atroce.

Lorsque le cours se termine, je vois en tournant la tête que John fait mine de m'attendre. Je secoue la tête et lui indique la sortie du doigt pour lui faire comprendre de plutôt patienter là-bas. Autant que je l'affronte seul.  
Je range donc mes affaires et me dirige vers le bureau du prof, qui se contente de me tendre un papier et de me lâcher sèchement :

« Tu fais tout ça. Je les veux jeudi matin dans mon casier. Un quelconque retard, et t'es collé. »

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir ce qui se cache sous sa phrase.  
Collé… ou pire.  
Monde de merde.

Je prends la feuille et sors de la classe sans un mot, par peur de me mettre à lui hurler dessus, voire pire. Je croise l'océan trouble des yeux de John à peine la porte refermée. Je tente une esquisse de sourire pour le rassurer – lui et les autres, qui sont restés avec lui. Cela ne marche pas trop, mais je sais qu'il ne le montrera pas.

« C'est bon, calmez-vous. C'est juste des exercices en plus.  
- Raaaaaaaahhhh, mais quelle limace dégénérée cet abruti de prof ! J't'en donnerai des larves bouffeuses de glue comme lui tiens !  
- Ta gueule, Terezi. Il peut encore t'entendre. »

Elle me fait son pire sourire de requin et je comprends que ça ne semble pas trop la déranger. À mon avis elle apprécierait certainement beaucoup de pouvoir en découdre avec lui, vu comment elle ne peut pas piffrer l'injustice. Mais autant éviter. Ça ne pourrait qu'aggraver la situation.  
Déjà qu'il faut que je me veille avec Gamzee, qui me semble parfois un peu trop calme…

Enfin bon.  
Je retourne la tête vers John, qui se contente de me faire un de ses petits sourires, ceux du même genre qu'il me faisait avant que je ne voie mon lusus, quand je crevais de trouille. Un instant, j'en regrette que les autres soient restés avec lui pour m'attendre. J'aurai aimé le serrer dans mes bras à l'en étouffer. Ça m'aurait certainement fait du bien.

...

Le reste de la journée passe plus ou moins tranquillement. Les cours s'enchaînent, et selon si c'est un professeur humain ou un troll, les heures sont plus ou moins pénibles. Je m'efforce de ne pas hurler à tout bout de champ, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile.  
Enfin, le pire sera quand même la cafète, ou sans l'aide inespérée de Gamzee – comment c'est possible de retenir quelqu'un de tomber juste en l'attrapant par le col, putain ?! – j'aurais fini par terre, le nez dans ma purée.

Et qu'après j'ai dû éviter une bonne trentaine de projectiles divers. Ils doivent trouver ça drôle. Enfin si ce n'est que ça pour l'instant ça me rassure. Au moins, ce n'est pas pire.  
Même si ce n'est pas qu'ils s'attaquent à moi qui ne m'inspire pas beaucoup.  
Plutôt…  
Je sais que John m'a dit que c'était sa décision que de rester près de moi si j'avais des problèmes et que je n'y pouvais rien, mais… bon sang, si ces enculés osaient le blesser à cause de moi, je sais pas si j'oserais me le pardonner un jour.

Enfin.  
Là je suis seul à mon bureau, lunettes sur le nez, en train de plancher sur ces putains d'exercices de math. Je n'ai que deux jours pour les rendre, et ce connard ne s'est pas foulé. En voyant une simple feuille, j'ai cru qu'il n'avait marqué que deux ou trois calculs. En réalité, il a marqué plus d'une trentaine de numéros sur la feuille. Des numéros renvoyant à des exercices dans notre livre de math, qui contiennent à chaque fois cinq ou six calculs chacun. Et il s'est bien assuré de sélectionner les plus durs.

Enculé.

Je suis rentré sans John, ce dernier avait encore un dernier cours en option – de la musique si je me souviens bien. De toute façon je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait m'aider, je risque bien de plancher seul la soirée complète dessus. Mais bon, j'ai déjà bien avancé les quelques épreuves qui pointeront leur nez d'ici la semaine prochaine donc je peux me permettre de me consacrer qu'à ça. Je vais juste devoir sacrifier toute ma soirée… voire une ou deux heures de sommeil.  
Tant pis.

Il est 17 heures et des brouettes – et je n'ai avancé que de quatre exercices – quand un bruit sourd du côté de ma porte me fait violemment sursauter.  
Je n'ai que le temps de tourner la tête pour apercevoir John entrant joyeusement dans ma chambre, une phrase aux lèvres, avant de se stopper au plein milieu de celle-ci, bouche ouverte.

« Karkat ! Je viens t'aider pour… »

…..  
C'est quoi ce regard ?  
Pourquoi il s'est figé comme ça ? Putain, il a buggé au milieu de ma chambre ou quoi ?  
Je hausse un sourcil, intrigué, et croise les bras sur ma poitrine, attendant _presque_ patiemment qu'il se décide enfin à réagir.  
Ce geste le décide à le faire, ne lâchant, yeux exorbités, qu'une seule phrase.  
Qui résonne dans ma tête comme une bombe.

« Karkat… Tu as des _lunettes_ ?! »

…  
Et merde.  
Saloperie de chier de putain de bordel de merde de connerie de sa race de sa mère la catin ! Fait chier !  
Je retire précipitamment l'objet du crime de mon visage, les pliant soigneusement pour les placer sur le bord du bureau, puis m'exclame en détournant les yeux.

« Bien sûr que non abruti, je les portais pour le fun ! »

...  
Ouais. J'ai déjà trouvé mieux comme excuse.  
Je sais. Vos gueules.

John me fixe un instant, éberlué, avant de faire la chose qu'il semble juger la plus intelligente en cet instant.  
Exploser de rire.  
Il lui faut bien deux ou trois minutes pour se remettre de cette crise de rire intense, deux minutes où j'ai plus ou moins envie de me terrer dans un trou. Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas que les gens voient que j'ai des lunettes. Parce qu'après ils passent leur temps à se foutre de ma gueule 24 heures sur 24. Fais chier.

Lorsqu'il se calme enfin – plus ou moins grâce à mon regard noir, d'ailleurs, j'imagine – il pense enfin à refermer la porte de ma chambre, restée entrebâillée. Peine perdue, à peu près tout le dortoir a dû entendre sa crise de rire.  
Une fois sa veste, ses chaussures et son sac posés près de l'entrée, il s'approche de moi, qui n'ai toujours pas décollé de ma chaise. Il ne s'arrête qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de mon visage et me fixe pensivement.  
Je suis sur le point de lui hurler dessus – pardon, lui demander calmement – ce qu'il veut encore, quand je vois sa main se tendre vers mon bureau pour attraper mes lunettes.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il… ?!

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il les a déjà dépliées et approchées de mon visage jusqu'à les glisser délicatement sur mes oreilles.  
Et puis, il reste là, ses mains posées sur mes joues, son regard pensif qui détaille à nouveau son visage, ses pupilles si proches des miennes que nos regards sont presque fondus l'un dans l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… » Je grogne.

Mais il me fait taire d'un immense sourire, sourire qui va jusqu'à faire pétiller ses yeux.  
Bordel de cœur qui chavire tout seul, tu vas arrêter ouais ? On n'est pas sur le Titanic putain !  
Je sens un de ses pouces caresser doucement ma joue lorsqu'il prend la parole.

« Elles te vont bien. T'es encore plus beau comme ça. »

J'aimerais répondre quelque chose d'intelligent.  
J'aimerais.  
Sauf que ce crétin de cœur, à l'entente de ces mots, se met à battre comme un fou, pompant tout le sang disponible et dérivant ainsi les voies qui en alimentent mon cerveau, qui se déconnecte sous le coup. C'est donc une bouille incompréhensible de mots du genre « fjoigjaeojfeaéfe éojfeiaoéjfeaoifw… » qui sort de ma bouche au lieu de l'invective désirée.  
Il ne semble pas très touché par mon discours embryonnaire, et se relève, croisant les bras et penchant la tête pour réfléchir, avant de me sortir une de ses légendaires questions débiles.

« Mais… si tu as des lunettes… pourquoi je ne les ai jamais vues ?  
- Parce que je ne les ai jamais portées devant toi, crétin. »

Eh, à question débile, réponse débile.  
Oh.

« …Mais pourquoi ?  
- Pas envie que tu te foutes de ma gueule. » Je marmonne en détournant les yeux.

Je vois du coin de l'œil ses sourcils se froncer, comme s'il était agacé par quelque chose. Je n'ai même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe qu'il m'a attrapé par les épaules et m'a forcé à me relever. Quelques secondes de plus et je me retrouve plus ou moins allongé sur mon lit, John au-dessus de moi, son air toujours mi-vexé mi-fâché collé sur le visage. Il fronce encore un peu plus ses sourcils et me lance.

« J'y crois pas, t'es même pas foutu de me faire confiance ! Puisque c'est comme ça… Punition ! »

Qu'est-ce que ?  
Je le sens glisser ses mains sous mon pull – putain mais… ! – et atteindre mes côtes, où il agite furieusement mes doigts sur ma peau.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel.  
Il ne garde son regard de sadique amusé que quelque trois secondes. Le temps de se rendre compte que je ne réagis pas le moins du monde.  
Alors, aussi étonné qu'on puisse l'être pour une personne avec un si petit cerveau, il me lance, éberlué :

« Mais… t'es pas chatouilleux ?  
- Visiblement non.  
- Mais… Mais… c'est… c'est pas juste ! »

Je risque un rictus amusé, et glisse à mon tour mes mains sur ses côtes. Même à travers les vêtements, je vois ses yeux s'agrandir, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à se tordre de rire – littéralement. Il ne lui faut que quelques instants pour basculer sur le côté, dans mon lit, et que je le suive jusqu'à me positionner au-dessus de lui, assis sur son bassin, afin d'avoir une meilleure prise.  
Je ne m'arrête que lorsqu'il implore la grâce. Reposant mes mains sur son ventre, c'est à mon tour de le questionner.

« Et pourquoi t'es là, en fait ?  
- Bah, pour t'aider ! »

…  
De quoi ?

« M'aider ?  
- Bah oui, les exercices que le prof t'a donné en plus. »

Je hausse un sourcil, sceptique.  
Il a la politesse de rougir sous mon regard inquisiteur.

« M'aider. Avec des maths. Toi.  
- Euh… au moins pour te soutenir moralement ? »

Il avale sa salive un instant et tente un petit sourire maladroit qui me fait fondre. Visiblement je ne dois pas sembler satisfait par sa réponse, car il continue sur sa lancée :

« Tu n'avais pas l'air vraiment en forme, en sortant des cours. Alors je me suis dit que j'allais revenir pour pas te laisser tout seul, pour te soutenir, quoi… »

Je pousse un soupir.  
Est-ce que je mérite quelqu'un comme lui ? Des fois je me dis que non.  
Sans lui laisser le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, je me penche. Glissant doucement mes mains dans son dos, je le laisse se soulever un peu pour m'aider avant de m'allonger contre lui, la tête nichée contre son épaule. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour refermer ses bras contre moi et me serrer doucement contre lui.  
Je pousse un soupir – de contentement ou de résignation ? Mystère.  
On reste comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que la voix de John résonne, passant au-dessus de la douce mélodie de son cœur.

« Karkat ?  
- Mmmmh ?  
- Mets tes lunettes quand je suis là, d'accord ?  
- …Pourquoi ? »

Je le sens lever vaguement la tête, et lève à mon tour les yeux jusqu'à croiser ses pupilles, débordantes de sentiments comme une putain de coupe de jouvence.  
Il me sourit, et derrière ses dents, je ressens sa joie comme si elle éclairait le monde.

« Parce que t'es drôlement beau avec.  
- …Idiot.  
- Héhéhéhé ! »

* * *

**John**

J'ai jamais vraiment été enthousiasmé par l'idée d'assister à un cours quel qu'il soit, mais là je dois dire qu'à côté de la journée d'aujourd'hui, les cours d'avant en deviendraient presque agréables.

L'ambiance est horrible.

Entre les regards gênés des élèves humains, pas bien sûrs de savoir quoi penser ni comment réagir, les œillades haineuses des trolls de la classe (nos amis mis à part), leurs grimaces dégoûtées, et le comportement plus que dérangeant de notre professeur qui de toute évidence n'a pas du tout l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit pour améliorer la situation, probablement trop effrayé par nos professeurs trolls pour oser agir, je crois qu'on peut définitivement dire que notre salle de classe bat tous les records d'ondes négatives possibles.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder Karkat, trop préoccupé pour suivre le cours. Je n'arrive pas à savoir comment il va, et ça m'angoisse. Je sais maintenant qu'il ne montre jamais quand il va mal, qu'il fait toujours le dur devant les autres. Il a beau avoir l'air de tenir le coup, comment savoir si ce n'est pas juste une façade ? Si jamais il allait trop mal, je sais pas ce que je serais capable de faire. Sûrement que je l'entraînerais avec moi hors de la classe, loin d'ici, de ce lycée, à un endroit où personne ne nous dérangerait.

En fait, si je n'avais pas conscience que ce serait stupide et surtout plein de conséquences, ça ferait longtemps que je l'aurais fait. C'est tellement frustrant d'être là, juste à côté, et de rien pouvoir faire !

C'est quand je pensais que la situation pouvait difficilement être pire que l'heure de maths est arrivée. D'accord, on n'est pas gâtés niveau profs cette année, mais avec Cronus Ampora, on a vraiment touché le gros lot je crois. Peu content de nous donner suffisamment de devoirs pour en faire pâlir n'importe quel mathématicien grec, il note toujours super sévèrement aux examens et n'hésite pas à rabaisser les élèves qui ne réussissent pas comme il le voudrait. Et bien sûr, avec les super résultats que je me ramasse, j'ai arrêté de compter les remarques qu'il m'adressait.

Même si ces dernières semaines, il s'est un peu calmé en voyant que ma moyenne remontait. Des fois je me demande si je remercie assez Karkat pour tout ce qu'il fait pour moi. Sûrement pas assez. J'peux même pas l'aider là, alors qu'il a le plus besoin de moi.

Je ne peux rien faire non plus quand le prof le fait venir au tableau pour résoudre un exercice que je n'ose même pas lire en entier tellement il me semble compliqué. Quelques sièges derrière moi, j'entends un élève ricaner et une boule se forme dans mon estomac. Je réalise que j'étais en train de me mordre la lèvre quand elle commence à me faire assez mal pour que je le remarque, et prie de toutes mes forces pour que Karkat ne fasse pas de fautes, inquiet comme si c'était moi, qui était interrogé au tableau avec tous les regards haineux des élèves derrière mon dos. J'en oublie même de recopier la réponse, mais de toute façon, le professeur a l'air trop focalisé sur Karkat pour se soucier de moi.

Quand enfin Karkat termine, je laisse échapper un petit soupir de soulagement.

Soupir que je ravale quand M. Ampora décide qu'il n'en a pas fait assez, et lui donne aussitôt un autre problème à résoudre, encore plus long que le précédent.

Puis un troisième.

Et un quatrième.

Quand, pour la cinquième fois, le prof efface sa réponse pour tracer de nouveaux chiffres au tableau, j'ai les mains tellement crispées sur ma table que mes ongles s'enfoncent dans le bois. C'est carrément du harcèlement, là ! J'ai envie de protester, mais Karkat ne dit rien, alors j'essaie de me retenir.

Terezi n'a pas autant de self-control que moi, et se met à hurler à la face du professeur, qui la rembarre aussitôt. Elle se rassoit, mais je la sens aussi furieuse que moi.

Toute la classe est silencieuse tandis que Karkat explique son raisonnement le plus calmement possible. En temps normal, ça ferait longtemps qu'il aurait pété un plomb. Y'a qu'à voir comment il avait hurlé en plein milieu du cours, quand le prof d'Histoire-Géo avait annoncé les binômes pour l'exposé, y'a quelques mois de ça. Je repense à ce qu'a dit Terezi, comme quoi si Karkat se comportait mal, les profs se serviraient de ça comme excuse pour le faire renvoyer. Quand il prend sur lui comme ça pour se retenir de hurler et obéir sans discuter, je peux pas me permettre de ruiner ses efforts en piquant une crise…

J'en ai bien envie, là, pourtant.

Je reste collé à Karkat tout le reste de la journée, mais une fois les cours terminés, je suis bien forcé de le laisser. Rappelez-moi pourquoi j'ai pris une option musique, déjà ? Bon, même si c'est plus ou moins le seul cours que j'aime bien. C'est juste bizarre de pas avoir Karkat à portée de vue en classe. J'suis trop habitué à l'avoir, à quelques sièges de moi. Ça me manque de pas pouvoir le regarder quand je me perds dans mes pensées pendant les cours.

J'arrive à me détendre un peu durant le cours, même si Karkat reste dans un coin de ma tête, l'inquiétude m'empêchant de me plonger complètement dans la musique que je tente de jouer au piano et me faisant multiplier les fausses notes.

Quand enfin le cours se termine, c'est presque en courant que je me dirige vers la chambre du troll, souriant un peu malgré moi, comme à chaque fois que je le retrouve.

Je suis grave, je crois. Bah, tant pis.

Ouvrant en grand la porte de sa chambre, je commence une phrase qui n'aura jamais de fin tandis que rapidement, mon sourire s'efface pour laisser place à de la stupéfaction pure et dure.

Karkat.

Karkat avec… des lunettes.

…

Je reste bloqué un petit moment devant cette image plus qu'inattendue. Et plus qu'appréciable, à vrai dire. Je ravale ma salive, sentant la chaleur me monter aux joues. Il… OK, j'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais…

Putain, je remercie le mec qui a inventé les lunettes.

Je remercie même celui qui a inventé les problèmes de vue à ce niveau, parce que ouah, juste, OUAH. Comment c'est possible d'être aussi sexy, ça devrait pas être perm…

Je viens vraiment de penser ça ? D'accord, ça se confirme, je suis vraiment grave. Devant l'air impatient du troll qui n'a visiblement aucune idée de ce qui provoque mon air étonné, je rassemble mes pensées pour formuler quelques mots.

« Karkat… Tu as des lunettes ?! »

Là, je peux décrire exactement le moment où son visage passe de l'incompréhension à la surprise, puis à l'effroi. Il s'empresse de retirer la monture qu'il pose sur son bureau, le visage bien rouge derrière sa peau grise. Détournant le regard en vitesse, il se dépêche de sortir une excuse tellement ridicule que je mets une bonne dizaine de secondes à chercher à en comprendre le sens, avant de finalement me rendre compte qu'elle n'en a aucun.

Et d'exploser de rire.

J'essaie de me retenir, mais à chaque fois la phrase « je les porte pour le fun » me revient en tête, me plongeant dans une nouvelle crise de rire. C'est quand mon ventre commence à me faire sérieusement mal et que des larmes se mettent à perler au coin de mes yeux que je m'arrête, et ferme la porte que j'avais laissée ouverte sous le coup de la stupeur.

Déposant mes affaires au sol, je me déchausse et avance vers Karkat. J'ai pas eu le temps de bien le voir avec ses lunettes, aussi j'attrape ces dernières et les lui remet sur le visage, laissant mes mains sur ce dernier pour le relever un peu vers moi et mieux l'admirer.

Un sourire satisfait se dessine sur mes lèvres. Oui, ma première impression était la bonne. Il est vraiment super, super beau avec ses lunettes. Je pensais pas ça possible, mais il l'a fait. Je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer un peu, tandis que Karkat me fixe avec toujours autant de perplexité.

« Elles te vont bien, je lui dis timidement. T'es encore plus beau comme ça. »

J'ai presque envie de me remettre à rire devant la tronche qu'il se met à tirer à ma réplique, ainsi qu'au charabia incompréhensible qu'il se met à bafouiller, mais une question me taraude.

« Mais… si tu as des lunettes… pourquoi je ne les ai jamais vues ?  
- Parce que je ne les ai jamais portées devant toi, crétin.  
- …Mais pourquoi ?  
- Pas envie que tu te foutes de ma gueule. »

Je sens mes sourcils se froncer sans même que j'aie à leur ordonner. Celui-là… ! Depuis tout ce temps il avait des lunettes et il les mettait pas pour pas que je me moque de lui ? Il devrait quand même savoir que je suis pas comme ça ! Bon d'accord, je viens _légèrement_ d'exploser de rire y'a quelques secondes à peine, mais c'était pas pour me moquer ! Il mériterait que je le chatouille, tiens !

D'ailleurs je vais le faire. Le forçant à se relever, je le plaque sur son lit (sans aucune arrière-pensée bien sûr, même si la vision de son visage parfait avec des lunettes… Non, j'ai rien dit) et tente de le faire rire.

Sans succès.

« Mais… t'es pas chatouilleux ?  
- Visiblement non.  
- Mais… Mais… c'est… c'est pas juste ! »

J'ai à peine le temps de montrer mon désarroi que Karkat me lance un regard que je n'aime pas du tout. Non, me dites pas qu'il va…

Oh put—

PFFFFFF HAHAHAHA !

Une petite crise de rire et quelques confessions embarrassantes plus tard, je laisse Karkat à son bureau tandis que je m'installe sur son lit, cahier ouvert en main pour réviser la leçon d'ectobiologie à apprendre pour demain. J'ai pas vraiment le cœur à ça, mais Karkat a insisté pour que je fasse mes devoirs au lieu de l'aider. J'aurais bien voulu batailler, mais honnêtement, je crois que si c'est moi qui fait ses exercices, y'aura plus de ratés que de réponses justes.

On reste donc chacun de notre côté en silence pendant une bonne demi-heure, puis une de plus où je termine le reste de mes devoirs pour la semaine, relisant mes cours sans me plaindre pour ne pas déranger Karkat.

Finalement, je le vois qui s'étire longuement, visiblement claqué, et lui propose de s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui et garder le reste pour demain après-midi, vu que nous n'aurons pas cours.

Le lendemain, c'est avec encore plus de réserve que la veille que nous entrons dans la salle de classe. Si on a pu éviter le petit déjeuner au réfectoire en puisant dans les réserves de barres de céréales de Karkat, je vois malheureusement pas comment on pourrait échapper à la matinée de cours qui s'annonce.

Sans surprise, même si nous sommes dans les premiers arrivés et que la salle est uniquement remplie d'élèves humains, tous les regards se dirigent vers nous à peine entrés – enfin, sur Karkat surtout. Moi, je reste quelques pas derrière, le laissant seul devant avec Gamzee, qui nous a « escortés » jusqu'à la salle ce matin encore. Ça m'énerve un peu de devoir prendre mes distances, mais je pense que ça vaut mieux pour l'instant. Les autres de la classent savent qu'on est tous amis, vu qu'on mange ensemble à midi et qu'on discute entre les cours, mais s'ils découvraient qu'on était un peu plus proches que ça Karkat et moi, j'ai peur que ça leur donne une raison de plus de s'acharner contre lui.

Les élèves déjà présents dans la salle nous jettent des regards hésitants, et il me faut une bonne poignée de secondes pour comprendre ce qui ne va pas, tandis que Karkat s'est figé face au tableau noir.

C'est en regardant ce dernier que je remarque qu'il n'est plus si noir que ça, justement. Étalés sur toute la longueur du tableau, écrits en lettres capitales à la craie rouge, les mots « va crever sale mutant » sont à la vue de tous.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de réfléchir aux conséquences cette fois tandis que j'attrape la brosse et efface les mots sans plus tarder, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le haut du tableau. J'efface jusqu'à la moindre trace de rouge, sans me retourner pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard des autres élèves, ces trouillards trop peureux pour agir, qui préfèrent faire comme si de rien n'était !

Sans me retourner pour pas non plus qu'on voit que j'ai les larmes aux yeux malgré moi, de colère et de frustration. Et ce fichu tableau trop long à effacer !

Je sursaute presque en sentant une présence à côté de moi, et découvre alors Jade, à quelques centimètres de moi, occupée à effacer l'autre moitié du tableau. Je lui lance un regard interrogatif, auquel elle me répond par un petit sourire qui veut tout dire. Je crois que j'ai jamais autant aimé ma sœur qu'aujourd'hui.

Lui rendant son sourire, je termine d'effacer ma moitié de tableau, un peu calmé.

Le premier cours se passe étonnamment bien. Mis à part quelques regards pas très agréables des trolls une fois tous les élèves entrés dans la salle et deux trois remarques peu discrètes, une fois le professeur arrivé, le calme n'a pas tardé à se faire. J'ai presque entretenu l'espoir que la tempête était passée.

Jusqu'à ce qu'à la troisième heure de cours, notre prof s'absente faire des photocopies, laissant les élèves dans la salle le temps qu'elle revienne.

Ça a commencé avec une boulette en papier envoyée sur Karkat, rien de bien grave. Assis deux rangées derrière, j'ai cherché des yeux le coupable, mais n'ai croisé que des regards gênés ou des sourires à dents pointues. Karkat, lui, n'a pas bronché. À la deuxième, j'ai voulu dire quelque chose, mais Rose à côté de moi m'a fait « non » de la tête, ses sourcils légèrement froncés montrant bien qu'elle était agacée autant que moi, mais son regard sévère me rappelant qu'agir ne ferait qu'apporter plus de problèmes à Karkat.

Et soudain, avant que j'aie eu le temps de voir clairement de quoi il s'agissait, un objet a filé droit vers les sièges devant nous, quittant mon champ de vision pour atterrir dans un bruit sourd juste contre l'arrière de la tête de Karkat. Je regarde le livre tomber lourdement au sol, trop choqué pour réagir.

Ce n'est pas le cas de Gamzee. Aussitôt, le troll, qui était assis à la table à côté de Karkat se relève, toisant toute la classe de sa taille démesurément grande. Le silence se fait, comme si chacun s'était arrêté de respirer un instant, mais immédiatement, la main de Karkat se referme sur la manche de son moirail, le tirant fermement vers le bas. Gamzee semble hésiter un instant, puis les muscles de son dos se détendent et je le vois se rasseoir sans un mot.

Karkat tapote doucement son dos quelques secondes, puis plus rien. Comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Je me tourne derrière, tentant de déchiffrer quelque chose sur les visages figés des trolls de la classe, mais notre professeur choisit ce moment pour revenir en classe, closant l'incident par la même occasion.

...

Je reste une petite partie de l'après-midi avec Karkat, qui s'est attelé à ses exercices de mathématiques sitôt rentré dans sa chambre après le repas. J'essaie de m'occuper comme je peux, observant chaque poster accroché aux murs jusqu'à en connaître tous les détails, mais après une heure et des poussières, le troll pousse un long soupire et se tourne vers moi, visiblement agacé.

« J'arrive pas à me concentrer avec toi à côté en train de traîner comme une larve ! Grogne-t-il. C'est bon, c'est que des exos, je peux m'en sortir tout seul, t'as pas besoin de rester à côté ! »

Je m'apprête à répondre mais me ravise. C'est vrai que là, je lui suis pas d'une très grande aide… Je dois le gêner plus qu'autre chose, en fait. Je lui souris timidement.

« D'accord, j'ai compris. Je vais aller embêter Dave. Tu m'envoies un message si jamais t'as fini avant qu'il fasse nuit, ou si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ou…  
- Putain, John, j'ai pas besoin d'être materné ! J'ai déjà assez d'un lusus et de Gamzee qui me laisse pas faire trois pas dehors sans me coller comme un chien de garde, merci ! »

Je roule des yeux et me lève, marchant doucement vers la porte avant d'être interrompu par une main agrippée à mon t-shirt. Je me retourne et croise le regard du troll, fixé sur moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je demande, clignant des yeux.  
- Tu… Merde. Tu me déranges pas_ tant_ que ça, hein ? Mais j'me sentirais mal de te forcer à rester là à t'emmerder à cause de moi. Je cause déjà assez de soucis à tout le monde. »

Je le fixe, un peu étonné, avant de lui sourire.

« Hé, arrête de dire ça. J'suis là parce que j'en ai envie, d'accord ? Puis c'est moi qui devrais me sentir mal de rien pouvoir faire pour t'aider. Je suis pas vraiment utile, alors j'veux au moins être là si t'as besoin de moi. »

Je rougis un peu en disant ça, m'apprête à partir, attendant juste que Karkat me lâche. Mais au lieu de ça, je le vois détourner le regard et se mordre un peu la lèvre avant de murmurer :

« T'es pas inutile. »

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent, et encore une fois, je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que sourire bêtement. C'est malin, je venais pour lui remonter le moral, et au final c'est lui qui remonte le mien. En le voyant me rendre mon sourire un peu timidement, j'essaie de retenir une forte envie de l'embrasser, avant de me souvenir que je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas le faire.

Parce qu'en fait… C'est comme si on sortait ensemble maintenant, non ? Les choses se sont faites tellement… naturellement que j'ai même pas pris le temps d'y réfléchir, ou de me demander ce qu'on était, ce que j'étais pour lui. Petit ami ? Moitiesprit ?

En fait vous savez quoi ? Ça n'a pas tellement d'importance.

J'approche doucement mon visage du sien, lentement, comme pour lui demander la permission – politesse inutile : l'instant d'après, je sens ses doigts se serrer sur ma nuque, et il se redresse un peu sur sa chaise pour arriver à ma hauteur. Ni une ni deux, je passe mes bras autour de lui, l'étreignant fort comme j'avais eu envie de le faire à chaque minute, en classe. Nos lèvres entrent en contact, et j'en oublierai presque, presque, à quel point les choses vont mal. Vont-elles vraiment si mal ? Tant qu'on est ensemble, ça peut pas être si mauvais, si ?

À un moment, trop impatient, je me coupe la langue à un de ses crocs, et étouffe un petit rire.

« J'vais finir par plus compter les coupures et les morsures, avec toi ! Je lance pour plaisanter.  
- Tu veux que j't'en rajoute encore ? J'peux même te laisser d'autres sortes de marques, si tu veux. »

Je rougis devant son grand sourire avant de sourire à mon tour, le tapant gentiment sur l'épaule en riant.

« Non merci, ça ira !  
- Ben alors te plains pas, et laisse-moi bosser !  
- D'accord, d'accord. »

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de finalement le laisser à ses maths, non sans une petite pointe de regret, mais le cœur plus léger après l'avoir vu sourire.

...

Mes devoirs finis et avec rien d'autre à faire de l'après-midi, je décide d'aller squatter dans la chambre de Dave pour passer le temps. Et aussi, parce que j'ai l'impression de délaisser mes amis en ce moment, alors qu'eux sont toujours là pour moi. Nous passons donc le reste de la journée à faire des jeux vidéo et à discuter de tout et de rien, n'importe quoi pour me changer les idées.

La nuit ne tarde pas à tomber – on est toujours en hiver, après tout, les journées sont courtes – mais je n'ai toujours pas eu de message de Karkat. Donc, soit il n'a pas fini, soit il a fini mais a préféré se reposer plutôt que de m'appeler. J'espère qu'il force pas trop quand même. Allongé à moitié sur le lit de Dave, une BD dans les mains tandis que mon meilleur ami est à son ordinateur, je baille longuement avant de lancer, plus pour lancer la conversation que par réelle curiosité :

« Au fait, il est jamais là, le mec avec qui tu partages la chambre ?  
- J'en sais rien, j'suis pas sa mère.  
- Est-ce que tu connais seulement son nom ?  
- Bien sûr que je connais son nom, pour qui tu me prends.  
- Ah ouais ? C'est quoi ?  
- Mec, je suis blessé. Ton manque de confiance me blesse.  
- Ouais, bien sûr. Comme si tu pouvais être blessé par quoi que ce soit. Avoue, en fait tu es un robot.  
- John, tu es conscient que maintenant que tu as découvert mon secret, je vais être contraint de t'éliminer ? »

Je m'arrête pour rire un moment, posant la BD sur ma poitrine tandis que je regarde le plafond, laissant mes pensées dériver un peu.

« Hé, Dave ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Ils vont pas renvoyer Karkat, pas vrai ? »

Un petit moment de silence. Je fixe toujours le plafond.

« Bien sûr qu'ils vont pas le renvoyer. Même s'ils le renvoient, on les laissera pas faire.  
- Tu vas te rebeller contre tout le lycée ? Je plaisante, un peu amer.  
- Si c'est ce qu'il faut. »

Il dit ça d'un ton trop sérieux pour être une simple blague, et je me redresse pour le regarder, surpris. Il m'adresse un petit sourire.

« Hé, ce serait plus pareil ici sans Karkat à embêter.  
- Haha, c'est vrai.  
- Et puis j'ai pas envie de te voir déprimer. »

Je cligne des yeux et ouvre la bouche, mais Dave m'interrompt :

« Ah, merde, j'avais oublié que j'avais un truc à faire. Faut que je te laisse, si tu restes ici ferme la porte en partant, j'risque de revenir tard.  
- Euh… OK. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de trouver quoi dire de plus, coupé dans mon élan, mais l'interpelle tout de même avant qu'il ne referme la porte derrière lui. Il lève un sourcil, et j'essaie de rassembler mes mots, mais n'y parvenant pas bien, je me contente d'un grand sourire.

« Merci, Dave. »

Il reste sans rien dire un moment, puis m'adresse un petit sourire et lève un pouce en ma direction, puis il quitte la chambre en silence.

* * *

**Karkat**

Finalement, on passera la fin de l'après-midi et la soirée à bosser, chacun de son côté – jusqu'à ce que j'en aie définitivement tellement marre de ces foutues maths qu'elles me sortaient par les trous de nez.  
Et puis, faut dire que j'avais bien senti que John, derrière moi sur mon lit, avait fini de bosser depuis un moment, et c'est un peu stressant de me dire qu'il en glandait pas une alors que moi je travaillais, et que ça devait bien le faire chier…

Quand on se dirige vers la classe le lendemain, je sens que ça va être la Brévine (1). La vraie, la grande, la génialissimement sibérienne.  
Et mon instinct, ce connard, semble ne jamais se tromper pour ces choses-là.  
C'est effectivement la Brévine. Dans mes os, dans ma tête, dans mon sang.

_« Va crever, sale mutant ! »_

Ça fait mal.  
Très, vraiment, super, horriblement mal.  
C'est quelque chose, de croiser des regards hésitants ou haineux, d'entendre les murmures, les calomnies, de sentir les crocs, la rage, la haine.  
C'est autre chose, de le voir écrites en lettres capitales, sur le tableau, de la couleur de mon sang – de ma honte.

J'ai envie de m'enfuir.  
De me barrer, de hurler, de pleurer.  
Quelque chose qui pourrait faire sortir, faire exploser ce nœud qui me comprime horriblement la poitrine. Mais la seule porte de sortie est bloquée par l'imposante carrure de mon moirail qui, je le sais, ne me laissera pas m'enfuir. Et pour le coup, même si je sais que c'est pour mon bien, je l'en haïrais presque.

J'en suis encore à souffrir en silence, à tenter de ravaler des larmes de la même couleur que mon sang, quand je vois un mouvement à côté de moi.  
John est sorti de sa léthargie et s'est précipité vers le tableau, brosse en main, afin de rageusement effacer ce qui est écrit dessus. Il peine, il est trop petit, l'inscription trop grande, trop béante. C'est David contre Goliath.  
Moi contre eux.

Ma respiration se stoppe lorsque je vois Jade s'approcher de son frère. Un instant je crois qu'elle veut l'arrêter.  
Mon cœur rate un battement quand je comprends qu'en fait, elle a décidé de l'aider. Brosse en main, à eux deux, ils effacent le tableau bien plus vite, et quelques instants plus tard, c'est comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu d'inscription sur ce maudit tableau.  
Je suis obligé de me mordre la langue pour ne pas sauter dans les bras de ces deux abrutis.

Je me suis trompé.  
C'est pas David contre Goliath.  
David était seul.  
Moi pas. Je les ai, eux.

C'est Nous, contre eux.

...

Les deux premiers cours se passent bien. Mis à part quelques boulettes qui garnissent mon col roulé et qui exaspèrent mes nerfs comme autant de piqûres de moustiques dans une jungle amazonienne. Ça m'énerve, mais le souvenir de ce que John et sa sœur ont fait avant le premier cours m'aide à ne pas trop faire attention à ça.  
Ça devient en revanche plus dur durant le troisième cours, quand la prof se barre au milieu du cours. Je me demande si elle doit vraiment faire ces photocopies, ou si c'est l'ambiance sinistre de la classe qui l'a poussée à fuir.

Une boule de papier, plus grosses que ces boulettes lancées auparavant.  
Une deuxième.  
J'en suis à vaguement vouloir pousser un soupir exaspéré quand quelque chose de nouveau – de plus dangereux – survient.

C'est lourd. Je l'entends tandis que ça vole à travers la classe, mais je ne parviens pas à identifier ce que c'est avant que le coin pointu d'une couverture ne me rentre dans le crâne. Sous l'impact, ma tête résonne comme un gong mal calibré dans mes oreilles, tandis que le livre dégringole le long de mon épaule jusqu'à tomber par terre dans un bruit mat.

Un silence de mort envahit la salle.  
Troublé au bout de quatre millisecondes par le raclement de la chaise à côté de moi. Gamzee, poings serrés, vient de se relever et est à moitié retourné, dans l'optique évidente de briser quelques crânes.  
Je devine à ses mouvements figés qu'il est en train de sonder du regard les trolls derrière nous pour savoir qui il démolira en premier. Je n'ai que le temps d'attraper sa manche avant qu'il ne fasse le premier pas. Le pas décisif.  
Je tire cette dernière vers moi pour le forcer à se rassoir, ce qu'il fait, je le vois bien, de très mauvaise grâce.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, je glisse ma main dans son dos et le tapote doucement, le sentant se détendre à vue d'œil sous mes doigts.

« Shhh… » je souffle doucement.

Il me lance un regard en coin. Je vois bien qu'il est encore furieux, mais je sais qu'il restera calme.  
C'est pas passé loin.

...

John me suit lorsqu'après le repas, je décampe pour aller dans ma chambre et finir ces saloperies d'exos de math qui m'ont bouffé toute ma soirée et vont certainement me ramasser une partie de l'après-midi. Enculé de prof !  
Le problème, c'est que contrairement à moi, lui n'a plus de cours à réviser, de devoirs à faire ou quoi que ce soit… ce qui fait que du coup, il est là, assis à côté de moi, à tourner le regard sur mes différents posters ou les meubles de ma chambre, l'air hagard, la bouche grande ouverte, perdu dans un autre univers.

Ce qui… a le don de m'énerver.  
Pas contre lui, plutôt contre moi, en fait. Ça me gonfle sévère de mettre autant de temps à faire de simples exercices, et de le voir du coup s'emmerder là à m'attendre.  
Bordel de chier de conneries de merde.  
J'essaye quand même de me concentrer sur ces foutus exos – il m'en reste la moitié – pour terminer plus vite et pouvoir faire autre chose, mais c'est peine perdue, mon esprit se tourne vers lui toutes les deux minutes et c'est impossible pour moi de me concentrer.  
Je finis par exploser au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

« J'arrive pas à me concentrer avec toi à côté en train de traîner comme une larve ! C'est bon, c'est que des exos, je peux m'en sortir tout seul, t'as pas besoin de rester à côté ! »

Il a l'air tenté de répliquer quelque chose – se rebiffer sur le fait qu'il peut être utile ? – mais finit par fermer la bouche et la tordre en un petit sourire timide.

« D'accord, j'ai compris. Je vais aller embêter Dave. Tu m'envoies un message si jamais t'as fini avant qu'il fasse nuit, ou si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ou…  
- Putain, John, j'ai pas besoin d'être materné ! J'ai déjà assez d'un lusus et de Gamzee qui me laisse pas faire trois pas dehors sans me coller comme un chien de garde, merci ! »

Merde. On avait dit « pas crier sur son moitiesprit » !  
Putain chuis vraiment une plaie quand je m'y mets en fait… chier, j'espère que je l'ai pas blessé. Ou vexé, ou… en fait ça me fait flipper ma race d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit.  
Ma poitrine se serre violemment tandis qu'il se lève et se détourne vers la porte. Mon bras désobéit violemment à mon cerveau – quoi que celui-ci a l'air figé par la terreur, en fait – pour venir attraper le t-shirt de John.  
_Non, t'en vas pas. _

Je le vois se retourner, interloqué, et fixer ses pupilles d'océan au fond des miennes. Je déglutis tandis qu'il cligne des yeux, visiblement étonné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Tu… Merde. Tu me déranges pas _tant_ que ça, hein ? Mais j'me sentirais mal de te forcer à rester là à t'emmerder à cause de moi. Je cause déjà assez de soucis à tout le monde. »

Putain.  
J'arrive vraiment pas à m'exprimer moi ces derniers temps, ça doit être tout ce bordel qui fait ça. Mais je… je voulais pas qu'il parte comme ça. Pas persuadé qu'il n'était qu'un poids mort, un boulet qui m'emmerderait.  
Pas quand justement, il est tout au contraire la seule chose qui me permet de tenir et de ne pas péter un plomb face à tout ce que ces connards font autour de moi.  
Pas quand il est la seule raison qui m'empêche de me barrer loin, très loin d'ici.  
Un sourire envahit son visage, réchauffant ses yeux autant que ma poitrine.

« Hé, arrête de dire ça. J'suis là parce que j'en ai envie, d'accord ? Puis c'est moi qui devrais me sentir mal de rien pouvoir faire pour t'aider. Je suis pas vraiment utile, alors j'veux au moins être là si t'as besoin de moi. »

…  
Crétin.  
Idiot, débile, crétin, abruti et tout ce que tu veux pendant que tu y es.  
Je détourne le regard tandis que je laisse s'échapper trois mots de ma bouche.

« T'es pas inutile. »

T'es même loin de l'être, putain.  
T'es la seule personne qui me permet de tenir le coup, avec tes sourires débiles et tes grands yeux pleins de tendresse. D'où tu serais inutile ? C'est moi le plus inutile des deux…

Je le vois sourire, hésiter, s'approcher, quelque chose briller dans ses yeux.  
Mon corps comprend plus vite que mon esprit ce qu'il tente de faire, et j'ai à peine compris ce qui se passe que je suis déjà plus ou moins debout, serré dans ses bras, ma main sur sa nuque et ses lèvres contre les miennes.  
Un soupir de contentement s'échappe de ma bouche quand je sens la douceur de ses lèvres caresser les miennes, m'offrir un bout du paradis. Les yeux fermés, j'y goûte avec plaisir, laissant mes crocs jouer avec, les attraper avec douceur pour les suçoter lentement.  
Le baiser dure, dure, dure toujours plus longtemps tandis qu'il ressert ses bras autour de moi comme pour me convaincre d'y rester pour l'éternité – même s'il prêche à un converti depuis bien longtemps. Il ne s'interrompt que lorsque je le sens presser un peu trop fort sur un de mes crocs et se reculer, la langue en sang – dont je sens encore le goût.

« J'vais finir par plus compter les coupures et les morsures, avec toi !  
- Tu veux que j't'en rajoute encore ? J'peux même te laisser d'autres sortes de marques, si tu veux. »

Un petit sourire carnassier agrémente ma mine réjouie, qui le fait doucement rougir quand il comprend à quoi je fais allusion. C'est vrai que là, ça ne me dérangerai pas de m'attaquer un peu à cet endroit-là. Étant donné qu'il a l'air de particulièrement apprécier quand je m'intéresse à son cou…  
Mais à ma déception, il refuse. Pas drôle.

« Non merci, ça ira !  
- Ben alors te plains pas, et laisse-moi bosser !  
- D'accord, d'accord. »

Il repart, visiblement plus heureux. Ça me fait du bien. J'aurais aimé quelque part qu'il reste, qu'il ne parte pas, et pouvoir partager encore sa compagnie que j'aime tant, mais je dois me faire une raison, il faut que je travaille pour finir ça pour le lendemain matin, et lui aurait bien besoin de voir d'autres gens avec un caractère moins chiant que le mien…

...

Lorsque j'ai enfin fini les maths, il n'est pas loin de dix-huit heures. Pas loin de l'heure du repas et donc d'un peu de repos me direz-vous. Sauf qu'il me reste encore ces foutus devoir pour demain, les révisions pour la semaine prochaine et les cours à remettre au propre.  
Autant dire que je suis loin d'avoir fini.

Au final je sauterai même le repas pour pouvoir finir plus vite – sinon j'aurais certainement terminé à passées deux heures du matin, j'en suis certain. Il est à peu près 23h quand finalement je termine, yeux explosés et tête en vrac.  
Je mange une ou deux barres de céréales pour caler mon ventre qui décidément n'est pas content de la tournure que prennent les choses, mets mon pyjama et m'écroule sur mon lit.

Il n'est pas si tard, je suis quasiment certain que John est encore réveillé, mais… je préfère éviter de le déranger. Il doit certainement être en train de se détendre un peu, autant éviter qu'il se coltine son moitiesprit complètement parano, cinglé et détraqué, ça sera mieux pour lui.

Enterrant mon nez dans mon oreiller, je ferme les yeux et tente de me détendre pour parvenir à dormir.

…  
…

Peine perdue.  
J'y arrive pas. Fait chier.  
Rien à faire, j'ai beau me retourner dans tous les sens, compter des milliers de moutons, m'inventer des scénarios – ça, en fait, ça aurait surtout tendance à me faire stresser – ou bien penser à John, je ne parviens pas à m'endormir.  
C'est surtout l'image de ce dernier je crois qui m'empêche un peu de dormir. Pas vraiment lui, plutôt… le non-lui.  
OK, il est tard, je réfléchis bizarrement, vos gueules, d'accord ?

C'est juste que… ça fait trois ou quatre nuits qu'on dort ensemble, soit dans sa chambre soit dans la mienne – quoi que, surtout dans la mienne, je crois… - et je me suis habitué à sa présence. Habitué à sa chaleur, à pouvoir serrer son corps contre moi, glisser ma tête dans son cou, respirer son odeur…

…  
Putaaaaaain ! Mais fait chier quoi, y a pas moyen.  
Surtout maintenant que j'y pense.  
Je sens que je vais faire nuit blanche, si je…

…  
Me relevant sur un coude, je jette un coup d'œil morne à mon réveil.  
Woah, presque deux heures du matin, déjà. Dis-donc ça passe le temps, quand on s'emmerde. Là, c'est sûr, il doit dormir. Je vais quand même pas l'appeler. Et puis pour lui dire quoi ? « Eh, j'arrive pas à dormir, tu peux venir faire le doudou s'il te plait ? »  
Non mais sérieux quoi.

Et pourtant… pourtant y a rien à faire, je sais que j'arriverai pas à dormir. C'est con, mais sans sa chaleur, sans sa présence près de moi, j'arrive pas à fermer l'œil, le silence et le froid de la nuit m'angoissent.  
Bon.  
Merde pour le monde, merde pour les règles, merde pour les conséquences.

Passant une main dans mes cheveux en bataille, je me relève de mon lit, enfile le premier t-shirt qui me passe sous la main – il fait froid dans ces saloperies de couloirs – et sors en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière moi.  
Heureusement, à cette heure de la nuit, il n'y a plus de surveillant, c'est donc sereinement mais en vitesse que je rejoins la chambre de John. Arrivé à cette dernière, j'entre en faisant le moins de bruit possible, et repérant la forme allongée dans le lit près de l'entrée, je m'en approche.  
Une fois mon t-shirt sur le sol, j'attrape un bout de la couverture pour la soulever, et me glisse le plus doucement possible aux côtés de mon moitiesprit, qui remue dans son sommeil en sentant mon corps se coller au sien.

Il ne lui faut qu'une ou deux minutes pour vaguement grogner quelque chose et se retourner vers moi, me jetant par là même un regard un peu interrogatif.  
Je tente de bafouiller quelque chose, mais sans grande réussite.

« Je… uhm, non mais en fait, tu vois… on… enfin tu… mais je…  
- Mmmh. »

Il ne répond rien de plus que ce vague grognement, se contentant juste de s'avancer encore un peu pour se coller totalement contre mon torse, nichant sa tête contre mon cou, ses longues mèches noires chatouillant un peu mon menton.  
Un soupir heureux plus tard, et il est déjà en train de se rendormir.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire doucement avant de le serrer contre moi, une main dans son dos, le nez contre ses cheveux.  
Et c'est entouré de sa chaleur rassurante que je rejoins finalement le pays des rêves.

...

Le lendemain, le réveil est un peu ardu. J'ai de moins en moins envie de me lever le matin, surtout quand je me réveille dans les bras de John. J'hésite vaguement à lui proposer d'emménager dans un de nos deux lits, mais quelque chose me dit que c'est pas la meilleure idée du monde.  
C'est donc avec regret que je me lève, vite imité, et que je réenfile mon t-shirt. Si on doit me choper dans les couloirs en train de déambuler, autant que ce ne soit pas torse nu, je sens que sinon je risque d'avoir des emmerdes. On échange quelques paroles vaguement peu inspirées par le sommeil qui habite encore nos cerveaux, jusqu'à se mettre d'accord – ou plutôt jusqu'à ce qu'il me convainque – sur le fait qu'il serait temps de remettre les pieds dans la cafète, surtout vu que je n'ai pas vraiment mangé hier soir.

Je m'apprête donc à retourner dans ma chambre quand, pris d'un élan soudain, la main encore sur la poignée de la porte de John, je me retourne vers ce dernier.  
Qui est d'ailleurs retourné, en train d'enlever son haut de pyjama pour s'habiller. Me mordant une lèvre, je fais demi-tour et le rejoint. Il n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe que mes deux bras se sont déjà enroulés autour de sa taille pour venir se poser sur son torse, mon nez fourrageant dans sa nuque.

« Karkat… ?  
- Hmmm…  
- Tu… euh tu fais quoi, en fait ? »

Je grommelle, perdu quelque part entre le son merveilleux de sa voix et l'odeur délicieuse de sa peau.

« Pas envie de partir. »

Son rire réchauffe doucement mon ventre, tandis que je le sens se retourner pour me rendre mon étreinte avec tendresse.  
Il dépose un baiser furtif dans mon cou avant de reculer sa tête pour souder ses pupilles aux miennes et m'offrir un sourire toujours aussi adorablement débile.

« Allez, on se retrouve dans quelques minutes, tu le sais bien. Et puis, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être materné comme une larve ? »

Je grogne, glissant une main sur sa nuque pour le pousser à reposer la tête contre mon épaule, tandis que j'appuie la mienne contre.

« John ?  
- Quoi ?  
- La ferme.  
- Héhéhéhé. »

Après quelques instants, je trouve quand même la force de le lâcher, et après un dernier baiser rapide sur son front, je détourne mes pas et mon regard pour sortir de la chambre, traversant les couloirs en vitesse afin de ne pas me faire repérer.  
Arrivé à ma porte, je croise le regard mi-drogué, mi-surpris de Gamzee, toujours assis devant cette dernière. Qui au bout de quelques instants, me sort son meilleur putain de sourire, celui qui veut dire « J'sais ou t'étais, broooo… ».  
Roulant des yeux, je lui fais signe d'entrer dans ma chambre, mal à l'aise à l'idée de le laisser poireauter dans le couloir.

Il ne nous faut que quelques minutes pour que je m'habille, prépare mon sac ainsi que les feuilles d'exercices à rendre à ce taré de prof de maths. Après ça, assis sur le lit, on échange quelques mots – principalement à propos de l'incident de hier – jusqu'à ce que quelques coups timides frappés à la porte nous indiquent qu'il est temps d'y aller. On se dirige donc vers la cafète, où étrangement, tout est plutôt calme. Faut croire que les cerveaux endormis aiment pas trop faire chier le monde.

Après ça, on fait un détour rapide par la salle des profs, où je suis obligé d'affronter le regard dégoûté d'un prof troll que je connais pas – il enseigne le sport aux terminales je crois… mais impossible de me rappeler son nom – tandis que je lui demande poliment de déposer les exercices que j'ai dans la main, dans le casier du professeur-à-qui-j'aimerais-bien-crever-les-yeux.

Une fois arrivés en classe, on reste encore un peu ensemble – la cloche ne sonnera que dans 10 minutes – vite rejoins par Sollux, Terezi et les amis de John. Ce petit moment passé entre nous me permet de me détendre un peu, mais en voyant notre prof arriver, et les autres trolls, toujours chargés d'intenses ondes de haine, s'asseoir à leurs places, je recommence à stresser malgré moi.

Ces foutus cours de civisme sont chiants à en crever, mais j'avais espéré que j'y aurais un peu la paix.  
Peine perdue.  
Si niveau prof je suis plutôt tranquille, vu qu'elle ne décolle pas ses yeux du cours qu'elle dicte à voix haute pour ne pas voir le bordel qu'est devenu la classe, en revanche, les autres, c'est quelque chose. Heureusement que j'ai pu discuter un peu avec Gamzee de ce qui s'était passé hier, parce que sinon je crois qu'il n'aurait pas pu se retenir face aux dizaines de boulettes, deux stylos, quatre gommes et autres joyeusetés du genre que je me suis pris en pleine tronche.  
Alléluia.

Sans compter que le regard inquiet de John, de l'autre côté de la classe, n'aide pas vraiment. Je sens à quel point il est frustré et aimerait faire quelque chose, mais… quoi ? On ne peut pas faire grand-chose, à part subir, pour l'instant.  
Espérons juste qu'on tiendra suffisamment longtemps.  
Les deux cours de civisme terminés – soulagement, quelle joie de te revoir ! – nous gagnons tous ensemble la classe d'Histoire, notre dernier cours du matin.

Et là, John me surprend.  
Mais genre, vraiment.  
J'avais capté à la fin du cours de civisme humain l'éclat déterminé qui brillait dans son regard, mais je n'avais pas su à quoi l'attribuer.  
Je ne comprends que lorsqu'on arrive en classe, et qu'il attrape le bras de Sollux. Ce dernier parait surpris, même derrière ses lunettes bicolores.

« Tu permets ? »

Un petit coup de tête en direction de la table où habituellement mon ami informaticien et moi-même sommes assis, et c'est à mon tour d'être interloqué.  
Très interloqué.  
Mais ça n'a pas l'air de les déranger, ni l'un ni l'autre, car Sollux se contente de hocher la tête et d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Jade, tandis que John prend place à côté de mon siège, encore vide.  
Et me sort son plus beau sourire, visiblement satisfait de lui-même.  
Décidément, il n'a pas fini de me surprendre.

Je finis par m'asseoir à côté de lui et sortir mes affaires, savourant en silence sa présence silencieuse à côté de moi, son odeur qui flotte, son épaule qui, vu qu'il est assis un peu plus près que normalement, frotte parfois contre la mienne.  
Je suis encore perdu dans une petite bulle quand notre prof – et les autres trolls – entrent dans la classe. Chose qui suscite quelques interrogations de ma part, le prof ne semble pas avoir changé d'une quelconque attitude envers moi. Pas un regard, pas une œillade meurtrière, rien.

Bon, de toute façon, vous me direz, celui-là il est toujours assez antipathique avec tout le monde donc bon…  
Une fois tout le monde installé, le prof sort des liasses de papier de sa sacoche, les lâchant avec un « BAM » sonore sur son bureau. Le silence se fait dans la classe tandis qu'il annonce d'une voix forte :

« Bon ! J'ai corrigé vos exposés. »

...

...

* * *

(1) Brévine : endroit le plus froid de la Suisse, que l'on nomme pour rire « la Sibérie de la Suisse ».

**Note de Aku :** Désolée de l'attente, merci à tous ceux qui nous soutiennent !

**Note de Plume :** Contente de vous revoir ! \o/


	15. Chapter 15

_Curiosity Killed the Karkat_  
Part 15

...

**John**

Il me faut un petit moment pour que les mots parviennent jusqu'à mon cerveau, et en voyant la tête que tirent tous les autres élèves de la classe, je vois que je ne suis pas le seul.

Les notes.  
Les notes d'exposés.  
Avec tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, l'accident du lusus de Karkat, puis la découverte de la couleur de son sang, j'avoue que ça m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit. Mais maintenant que je vois la pile de feuilles sur le bureau, je sens tous mes muscles se serrer dans l'anticipation de ce qu'il va annoncer.

Surtout qu'il avait bien précisé que la note serait capitale pour notre passage en classe supérieure. Et que je sais pas du tout, mais vraiment pas du tout à quoi va ressembler notre note. On a bossé dur, et honnêtement je vois pas ce que j'aurais pu mieux faire, mais… Et si on avait fait un gros hors sujet ? Ou si on avait mal fait quelque chose ?

Non, non, faut pas que je panique. C'est Karkat qui s'est occupé du plan en grande partie, c'est juste pas possible qu'on se rate. En tout cas, la partie faite par Karkat est bonne. J'espère juste qu'on n'aura pas une mauvaise note à cause de moi. Mais si j'avais trop mal fait quelque chose, Karkat me l'aurait dit, non ?

Je parcours la classe des yeux pendant que le prof est occupé à trier ses papiers. Derrière nous, Jade est aussi tendue qu'un piquet, ses deux mains, aux doigts colorés par tous les élastiques qu'elle y accroche, serrées sur son bureau. Terezi n'a pas l'air si stressée, mais on voit quand même qu'elle tend l'oreille attentivement. Sollux ne laisse rien paraître – je sais même plus avec qui il est lui, en fait – tout comme Dave, plus occupé à dessiner sur sa table qu'à écouter le prof. Quand je me tourne vers Rose, je remarque qu'elle était en train de me regarder, visiblement plus inquiète pour ma note que pour la sienne – je sais pas bien si je dois la remercier pour sa sollicitude, ou me vexer pour son manque de confiance, par contre.

« Avant d'entendre une quelconque contestation, commence le professeur, je tiens à vous signaler que j'ai déjà fait valider ces notes. Alors si vous avez des réclamations à faire sur la vôtre, vous savez vers qui vous tourner. Pas vers moi. »

J'en vois plusieurs se jeter des regards qui veulent tout dire, mais personne n'ose prendre la parole, aussi c'est sous le silence total et une ambiance plus lourde que jamais que le professeur se lève de son bureau, pile de copies en main, avant de s'adosser à ce dernier, visiblement peu enclin à les distribuer lui-même. Il lève le premier dossier, et après une attente insoutenable, lis enfin les premiers noms. Je n'en reconnais qu'un des deux, celui d'Aradia, la copine – moitiesprit, peu importe – de Sollux.

Cette dernière se lève, avançant d'un pas assuré jusqu'au professeur, suivie par la fille humaine avec qui elle avait fait l'exposé. Le prof lui tend le dossier, et sans aucune réserve, annonce sa note devant le reste de la classe :

« Un peu maladroit, mais plutôt correct dans l'ensemble. Quinze. »

Aradia attrape le dossier et se retourne aussitôt vers la classe, ou plutôt, je devine, vers Sollux, à qui elle présente un large sourire. Je me retourne discrètement pour avoir un petit aperçu du visage sincèrement heureux de ce dernier – c'est rare de le voir sourire sans que ce soit pour se moquer de quelqu'un, tiens.

D'autres noms sont appelés, chacun d'eux suivi par un silence de mort jusqu'à l'annonce de la note. Je me fige lorsque le nom de Jade est appelé, et pousse un soupir de soulagement en entendant son résultat : treize sur vingt. Rose et Kanaya, sans surprise, s'en tirent avec un score parfait. Quant à Dave et Gamzee, ils s'en sortent avec un quinze, et un avertissement, parce que « non, la possible relation caligineuse entre votre directrice et monsieur Slick n'est pas un sujet approprié pour une troisième partie, et n'est en rien pertinente par rapport au thème de votre exposé ».

Certains, malheureusement, n'ont pas autant de chance. Si une grande majorité d'élèves a pu repartir avec le sourire, la première mauvaise note ne tarde pas à être révélée. Certains groupes récoltant des huit ou neuf sur vingt repartent vers leur place avec un air dépité, mais à plusieurs reprises, des élèves peu enclins à accepter leur note sans broncher se mettent à faire un scandale en pleine salle, remis à chaque fois à leur place par le prof.

Et soudain, j'entends mon nom, suivi de celui de Karkat. Les quelques élèves qui, une fois leur note obtenue, s'étaient mis à discuter plus ou moins joyeusement entre eux, se taisent aussitôt. Je me mords la lèvre, appréciant moyennement que mon petit ami soit devenu le centre d'attention principal. Puis je me lève, les épaules tendues par le stress, et jette un coup d'œil inquiet à Karkat à côté de moi, qui se contente de froncer les sourcils.

Et là je réalise… Et si le prof avait volontairement baissé notre note ? Si c'était pour ça qu'il avait décidé de rendre les exposés cette semaine ? Pour avoir un argument de plus pour faire renvoyer Karkat ? Après tout, notre prof est un troll. Lui aussi doit vouloir que Karkat parte.

J'avance jusqu'à son bureau sous un silence de mort, remarquant à peine la tête de Terezi qui ressemble à un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie à la moindre occasion, probablement plus que disposée à faire un scandale si jamais notre note était trop basse. Je ne pense pas que ça changerait grand-chose, malheureusement.

Nous nous plantons devant son bureau, et le professeur nous sonde rapidement de son regard éternellement blasé.

« Egbert et Vantas, répète-t-il. »

Je déglutis bruyamment, attendant la sentence. J'en suis presque à fermer les yeux, ne tenant plus face à toute cette pression, quand le prof annonce enfin :

« Dix-huit. Bon travail. »

…

…

…

Quoi ?

Je regarde la copie que le professeur m'a tendue, fixant avec de grands yeux les deux chiffres écrits au bic rouge, essayant d'y croire. Jusqu'à réaliser que c'est réel.

Je me tourne vers Karkat, qui semble aussi surpris voire plus encore que moi. Et parce que je ne trouve rien à dire (et qu'on est un peu devant le prof et le reste de la classe), je me contente de sourire de toutes mes dents. Il me répond avec un petit sourire aussi, et si on n'était pas en classe, je l'aurais bien pris dans mes bras rien que pour ça.

Sans un mot, nous retournons à nos places, ignorant superbement les quelques regards noirs qui nous foudroient rageusement. Notre joie dure un petit moment, le temps que le professeur lise les dernières paires de noms, que j'oublie d'écouter, encore un peu sous le choc.

Puis, après un petit silence, le professeur se racle la gorge avant de prendre la parole d'une voix sèche.

« Il me semblait avoir été plutôt clair lorsque je vous ai annoncé les consignes de cet explosé. Mais peut-être que c'était seulement moi qui me faisait des idées. »

Il scrute la classe des yeux, parcourant chaque rangée du regard avant de s'arrêter sur une table.

« Monsieur Nitram, trouvez-vous que je n'aie pas été assez clair ?  
- Euh… Je…  
- Vous voyez, même notre ami Nitram pense que mes explications étaient claires. Il me semblait aussi avoir bien précisé que les consignes de cet exposé m'avaient été transmises par votre directrice, et qu'aucune réclamation quant à celles-ci ne pouvait être faite. »

Encore une fois, il marque une petite pause. J'essaie de comprendre où il veut en venir, confus. Il soupire, visiblement agacé – blasé ? – et peu entrain à poursuivre son discours.

« Et pourtant, reprend-il, l'un d'entre vous a trouvé malin de ne pas tenir compte de ces consignes, en dépit de mes avertissements. Je ne sais pas à quoi vous vous attendiez en rendant un travail qui très visiblement n'a été effectué que par votre seule personne, monsieur Ampora, mais l'irrespect des consignes me force à vous mettre un zéro. »

Il tend le dernier dossier devant lui, et un raclement de chaise contre le sol provenant du dernier rang me fait tourner la tête pour apercevoir Eridan Ampora marcher vers le professeur, son regard le plus noir qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de voir dans les yeux de quelqu'un.

Je ne sais pratiquement rien d'Eridan ; je ne lui ai jamais parlé. À ce qu'on m'a dit, il déteste les humains. Je ne sais pas bien ce qu'il fait dans ce lycée, mais je doute que ce soit par choix. À cause de son nom de famille, j'ai d'abord cru qu'il avait un lien de parenté avec notre professeur de maths, mais j'ai appris par la suite qu'il était fréquent pour les trolls appartenant à la royauté de partager le même nom de famille – une histoire de clans de noblesse, ou je ne sais quoi. De toute façon, les trolls ne vivent pas en familles comme nous, donc je ne vois pas comment ils auraient pu être liés.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le troll aquatique marche d'un pas ferme vers le professeur, la tête haute, l'air arrogant, mais la mâchoire serrée, les mains crispées. Il attrape le dossier tendu par le prof d'un geste sec et retourne à sa place sans un mot, et dans le silence le plus complet.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'on va en réentendre parler. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai beaucoup d'autres choses à penser. Je n'écoute pas vraiment ce que dit le prof ensuite – je crois qu'il explique au garçon humain qui était avec Eridan comment il pourra rattraper la note qu'il n'a pas pu avoir – et passe la matinée sur un petit nuage, m'échappant quelques heures de la dure réalité.

...

Visiblement, notre note à l'exposé aura fait pas mal de bruit, que ce soit du côté des élèves ou des professeurs. À la pause de midi, j'aperçois plusieurs groupes de trolls qui nous fixent et racontent je ne sais quoi dans notre dos, mais heureusement, personne ne vient nous embêter.

C'est à la fin de la pause de l'après-midi, alors que le dernier cours de la journée allait commencer, que les choses semblent réellement prendre une tournure agréable. Alors que j'attendais dans le couloir devant la salle de classe avec Karkat et les autres, Terezi arrive comme une furie, un sourire sur ses lèvres noires.

« Encore à espionner à la salle des profs ? Demande Jade, étouffant un petit rire.  
- Je ne fais rien de mal, ils n'ont qu'à pas parler si fort !  
- Des bonnes nouvelles ? Je demande, un peu anxieux.  
- Trèèèèès bonnes, répond-elle, son sourire s'élargissant un peu plus. Un prof a fait une remarque sur votre note d'exposé, mais notre cher professeur d'Histoire l'a cassé comme une coquille de noix pourrie ! Après ça, des profs humains se sont mis à prendre la parole, et ça a failli partir en baston générale quand un a sous-entendu que certains profs trolls n'agissaient pas en bons pédagogues et qu'ils faisaient honte à leur métier ! Mais d'autres trolls les ont suivis, ils disaient que le temps du règne de l'hémospectre était révolu, qu'il fallait avancer… J'vous passe les détails, mais je pense qu'on peut pratiquement affirmer que la victoire nous revient, mes chéris ! »

Je réponds à son discours par un grand sourire, et Jade applaudit vivement des mains sous le coup de l'excitation.

« Alors tout est réglé ! S'enthousiasme-t-elle.  
- Ça m'a l'air bien parti, oui ! Réponds Terezi. Les profs ont rien à reprocher à Karkat. Suffit que vous continuez à bien vous tenir encore demain, et y'aura plus que le week-end à faire passer jusqu'à ce que Snowman revienne ! Il reste à voir quelle décision elle va prendre, mais vu comme c'est parti, y'aura plus de voix en ta faveur que contre, donc même si jamais elle avait un parti pris, y'a peu de chances qu'elle agisse en dépit de l'avis général.  
- Donc, résume Rose, tant que Karkat ne fait pas de bêtises et reste bien sagement dans sa chambre jusqu'à lundi, son renvoi sera évité. Tu dois être content, John.  
- Hein ? P- Pourquoi moi en particulier ? »

J'aimerais être plus convaincant, mais j'ai bien peur que mon sourire trahisse mon bonheur évident. Tout le monde se met à rire – même Karkat esquisse un petit sourire – et je les rejoins joyeusement.

Les choses vont enfin s'arranger, j'ai presque du mal à y croire après la semaine horrible qu'on a passé. Bon, bien sûr, tout ne redeviendra pas immédiatement comme avant. Pas mal d'élèves sont encore bien remontés contre Karkat… Mais ça, on pourra toujours s'en occuper petit à petit. Je suis sûr qu'avec le temps, les choses se calmeront d'elles-mêmes. Après tout, au début de l'année, les trolls et les humains pouvaient pas se voir… Et maintenant, on est tout un groupe d'amis des deux espèces ! Et puis, Terezi, Gamzee et les autres ont bien accepté Karkat, alors pourquoi pas les autres trolls ? Suffit qu'ils voient qu'il est comme eux, et ils finiront par l'accepter aussi.

L'important, c'est surtout qu'on n'ait plus les profs contre nous, et vu ce qu'a dit Terezi, ça semble plutôt bien parti. Les humains n'avaient probablement rien contre Karkat au départ, et si au moins quelques profs trolls sont de notre côté, alors ça devrait suffire pour que les humains suivent sans avoir peur des représailles. Quant à Cronus Ampora et les quelques autres profs qui restent contre nous, ils finiront bien par se résigner quand ils verront que quoi qu'ils fassent, Karkat ne craquera pas. J'ai déjà hâte de voir la tête que tirera notre prof de maths en voyant qu'il a rendu tous les exercices qu'il lui avait donnés en temps et en heure !

Oui, maintenant j'en suis certain, tout va aller de mieux en mieux.

« J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies pas pété un plomb en une semaine, plaisante Sollux à l'attention de mon troll préféré.  
- Tu sous-entends quoi là, enfoiré ? Grogne Karkat en retour.  
- Juste que t'es pas du genre à te retenir de piquer une crise à la moindre remarque. J'me demande ce qui t'a poussé à faire autant d'efforts cette fois… »

Un sourire espiègle se trace sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se tourne vers… moi. Je cligne des yeux un moment, et rougit autant que Karkat en voyant où il veut en venir.

« Vous êtes mignons » dit Aradia en riant.

Karkat n'a pas le temps de protester que déjà le professeur arrive dans le couloir, cherchant la bonne clé dans son trousseau pour ouvrir la porte de la salle de classe. Nous nous avançons un peu vers la porte, et je profite que moi et Karkat soyons un peu cachés par nos amis pour attraper sa main doucement, entrelaçant mes doigts dans les siens quelques secondes avant de le lâcher, échangeant un regard content avec lui avant d'entrer dans la salle finalement ouverte.

...

La nuit est tombée depuis un petit moment tandis que je verse de la nourriture dans le terrarium de Casey, la salamandre me remerciant d'un regard insistant totalement indéchiffrable. Je reste ensuite debout, me demandant s'il me reste autre chose à faire. J'ai déjà terminé mes devoirs – faits avec Karkat après les cours – et mon sac est prêt pour demain.

Par contre, dormir tout seul dans mon lit froid… Bof. Je sais qu'on doit pas s'attirer d'ennuis avant que les choses avec Karkat ne soient calmées, et qu'on n'a pas le droit de quitter nos chambres le soir, mais on s'est jamais fait prendre jusqu'à présent, et de toute façon les profs ne sont pas au lycée le soir, y'a que les pions à cette heure-ci et eux n'ont pas d'intérêt à faire virer Karkat (enfin je pense pas), alors…

Tentant – en vain bien sûr – de retenir un petit sourire, je m'échappe de ma chambre en toute discrétion pour rejoindre l'aile des trolls.

J'ouvre doucement la porte de sa chambre, pour le trouver assis à son bureau, révisant je ne sais quel cours. Je roule les yeux en soupirant.

« Encore en train de bosser ?  
- On sait jamais, des fois que l'autre connard décide de me refaire passer la matinée au tableau. »

Il referme son cahier cependant, retire ses lunettes et les pose sur le bureau (rho, dommage), puis il se lève pour m'accueillir en passant ses bras autour de ma taille. Je fais de même en souriant, nichant ma tête dans son cou.

« Il va bien finir par se calmer quand il verra que ça sert à rien.  
- Ouais, j'espère. »

J'essaie de trouver quoi rajouter pour le réconforter, mais il ne me laisse pas le temps d'y réfléchir :

« Bon allez, on arrête de parler de cet enfoiré, pas envie de penser à sa putain de tronche de poisson toute la nuit.  
- T'as d'autres plans en tête ? » Je demande malicieusement.

Il me regarde, un peu surpris, avant d'étendre ses lèvres en un grand sourire, dévoilant ses crocs. C'est fou d'ailleurs comme ça ne me fait plus du tout peur, ça ou les griffes, maintenant.

« Ben… Commence-t-il. J'crois que les marques de la dernière fois commencent à disparaître… »

Il me jette un petit regard du style j'essaie-d'avoir-l'air-sûr-de-moi-mais-j'te-demand e-quand-même-ton-avis qui me fait totalement craquer, et sans rien dire je pose mes deux mains sur ses joues, caressant doucement son visage rougissant de mes pouces avant de m'avancer doucement pour l'embrasser.

Karkat se laisse faire au début, me laissant jouer un peu avec ses lèvres noires, mais rapidement ses bras se resserrent autour de moi, m'attirant un peu plus contre lui. Nos dents manquent de se cogner dans la précipitation, et je retiens à peine un petit rire avant que nos lèvres se joignent à nouveau, sa langue n'ayant même pas à se forcer un passage jusqu'à la mienne.

Je passe mes mains derrière sa nuque, l'enlaçant en retour et l'embrassant toujours plus passionnément, faisant juste attention à ses crocs – j'ai pas non plus envie de retrouver ma langue en morceaux, merci. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on reste comme ça (jamais assez longtemps à mon avis), et je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que Karkat reculait jusqu'à ce que ses jambes se cognent contre son lit, nous faisant nous étaler tous les deux dessus. Et éclater de rire par la même occasion.

Mais pas bien longtemps néanmoins. Karkat retrouve son sérieux le premier et s'attaque à ma gorge, mordillant gentiment la peau de mon cou. Je m'arrête de rire aussitôt et me mords la lèvre inférieure – inutilement, car cinq secondes à peine j'entends un gémissement s'échapper de ma bouche qui doit visiblement plaire à Karkat vu comme ses griffes s'enfoncent doucement dans mon dos, m'envoyant des picotements dans toute la colonne vertébrale.

« K- Karkat… »

Quand il me mord à nouveau, manquant de me faire perdre complètement et définitivement la tête, j'attrape un peu brusquement son visage pour le faire remonter jusqu'au mien et ramener ses lèvres contre les miennes, parce que ouah, je vais sérieusement pas tenir s'il continue de me mettre dans tous mes états juste avec ses crocs !

Mais Karkat n'a pas l'air décidé à baisser les bras, puisque les bras en questions remontent le long de mon dos, entrainant mon t-shirt avec eux qu'il envoie à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis retirant mes lunettes pour les laisser tomber au sol – hé !

Je n'ai pas le temps de protester parce que l'instant d'après, c'est son propre t-shirt qu'il retire, et là j'oublie tout ce à quoi j'étais en train de penser, oublie même presque de respirer en admirant chaque parcelle de sa peau parfaite. En regardant bien, on peut encore voir la trace de quelques suçons. Je sais que les miens sont encore un peu visibles aussi, et les traces de morsures n'ont pas encore bien cicatrisé même si elles étaient légères. Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça me fait une sensation bizarre. Comme si… comme s'il était à moi, et que j'étais à lui. Et que je voulais que tout le monde le sache.

OK je crois que c'est moi qui viens de gémir.

Il ne faut pas cinq secondes à Karkat pour inverser nos positions et se retrouver au-dessus de moi, nous allongeant un peu mieux au passage, poussant sans ménagement sa peluche crabe (il dort avec, j'en étais sûr !) qui tombe par terre, gagnant ma pitié exactement une demi-seconde jusqu'à ce que Karkat se mette à suçoter ma peau à la base de mon cou, me faisant oublier jusqu'à l'existence même de ce pauvre crabe qui n'avait rien demandé.

En fait tout ce qui ne s'appelle pas « Karkat » disparaît de ma mémoire pendant je ne sais combien de temps, mais quand je le sens s'apprêtant à attaquer la peau tout en haut de mon cou, juste dans le coin entre le menton et l'oreille droite, je l'arrête brusquement (ce qui me vaut un bon grognement mécontent de Karkat, et aussi un petit pourcentage de frustration de ma part).

« Arrête ça ! Ça va se voir !  
- C'est le but. »

Je me mords la lèvre une seconde en entendant sa voix calme, en voyant ses yeux focalisés sur moi, et je serais tenté de le laisser continuer, mais ma raison me rappelle à l'ordre à temps.

« On nous voit tout le temps traîner ensemble… Les autres vont se douter de…  
- Ils peuvent aller se faire foutre !  
- Mais c'est pas le moment ! Attends juste que les choses se calment avec…  
- T'es à moi ! »

Je…

…

Putain.

Putain, merde, merde, putain. Ouah. Juste… OK. Conséquences ? Quelles conséquences ? Haha, connais pas.

Je laisse Karkat se plonger de nouveau dans mon cou, suçoter ma peau comme ça lui fait plaisir, et moi j'essaie juste de contenir mes gémissements, même si les murs des chambres sont épais. Je suis trop sensible du cou, et il en profite. Et je vais pas m'en plaindre, mais là c'est juste… Juste trop. J'en ai du mal à respirer correctement. Mon cœur bat un peu trop fort dans ma poitrine, et il est collé contre moi, je sens son cœur résonner avec le mien. Ses mains sont plaquées derrières mes épaules, je sais qu'il se retient pour ne pas enfoncer ses griffes trop fort dans ma chair, et j'ai un peu de mal à en faire autant avec mes ongles dans son dos. Je voudrais le serrer encore plus contre moi, toujours plus, sentir encore ses lèvres, sa langue, ses crocs sur mon cou, son souffle chaud, entendre sa voix. Tout est parfait, il est parfait.

Je l'aime. Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime.

« Karkat… Dis-le encore… »

Ses mains glissent le long de mes côtes, caressent ma peau, et il dépose de brefs baisers le long de mon ventre, et il détache ma ceinture, fait glisser mon jean le long de mes jambes.

« T'es à moi, répète-t-il. À moi… John… »

Un long frisson de plaisir me parcourt le dos. Juste… Entendre mon prénom prononcé par sa voix, je…

Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans le matelas, et quand Karkat vient mordiller l'intérieur de ma cuisse, je dois plaquer mes deux mains contre ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Je laisse passer quelques secondes, baigne dans le flot de sensations, puis je recouvre un minimum de conscience et tend une main pour agripper ses cheveux, cherchant du pouce une de ses cornes jusqu'à la trouver, et attirer ainsi son visage jusqu'au mien – et il gémit, oh mon Dieu il _gémit_.

« Oui, je dis doucement. Et toi, t'es à moi. »

On se regarde, quelques secondes qui durent des heures. Quelques secondes qui suffisent pour lui transmettre tous mes sentiments juste par mon regard. Quelques secondes où il sourit d'un vrai sourire et oui, je crois que je pourrais bien mourir de bonheur.

...

...

Le son brutal d'un réveil matin me tire de mon doux sommeil. Je frappe plusieurs fois la table de chevet à l'aveuglette avant de le trouver et le faire taire. Je cherche ensuite mes lunettes sur cette même table, puis je me rappelle qu'elles ont atterri par terre hier soir.

Une fois rattrapées et posées sur mon nez, je baille longuement, pris d'une très forte envie de me laisser retomber dans le lit et enfoncer ma tête dans l'oreiller, ou bien de plonger mon nez dans le cou de Karkat (mieux) pour ne plus jamais me lever.

C'est tentant. Mais mon bon sens l'emporte. Il est encore super tôt, mais il faut que j'aie quitté la chambre et l'aile des trolls avant que les autres ne soient levés. Je soupire et caresse doucement le dos de Karkat, allongé sur le ventre, son visage caché dans l'oreiller. Je pose deux brefs baisers sur son épaule et le secoue un peu.

« Karkat, debout.  
- Trop tôt. Pas parler. Dormir.  
- Fais ce que tu veux, moi je m'en vais. »

Je m'apprête à sortir du lit pour appuyer mes dires – naaan j'ai pas envie, pourquoi le monde est-il si dur le matin ? – mais j'ai à peine le temps d'écarter la couette qu'une main attrape mon bras et me fasse rallonger d'un coup, mon dos contre le torse de Karkat qui s'est mis de côté, son nez dans mes cheveux, son bras m'étreignant pour pas que je ne m'échappe.

« Reste encore un peu… »

Je roule des yeux même s'il ne peut pas le voir, et souris aussi, fermant les yeux quelques secondes en espérant ne pas me rendormir.

« Juste cinq minutes alors.  
- Mmmh. »

On reste comme ça, moi profitant de sa chaleur, me mordant la langue de temps en temps pour me maintenir éveillé. Le temps passe trop vite malheureusement, bien trop vite. J'ai jamais eu autant la flemme d'aller en cours de ma vie.

« Ça fait cinq minutes, je dis en secouant son bras. »

Il pousse un soupir-grognement mécontent, mais retire son bras. Je me lève sans plus tarder, poussé par la crainte de croiser un surveillant dans le couloir si j'attends trop. Karkat se redresse aussi dans son lit et reste assis quelques secondes, faisant de grands efforts pour que ses yeux ne se referment pas. Je me retiens d'éclater de rire, pas sûr qu'il apprécie, même s'il est carrément adorable là.

J'enfile mes vêtements, ramasse au passage la peluche injustement envoyée par terre pour la reposer sur le lit.

« La laisse pas traîner, dis-je pour plaisanter, ce serait bête que t'arrives pas à dormir parce que tu l'as perdue sous le lit.  
- Crétin, j'dors avec parce qu'elle a ton odeur. J'en n'ai pas besoin si t'es là. »

Je me fige sur le coup, en faisant presque tomber mon t-shirt de mes mains sous le coup de la surprise. Il… dort avec parce que ça lui fait penser à moi ?

Un petit moment de silence, et soudain Karkat réalise ce qu'il vient de dire.

« Euh… Oublie ça.  
- Ah non, pas question !  
- Oublie ça, putain ! J'étais pas bien réveillé !  
- J'ai bien l'intention de graver cette phrase dans ma mémoire !  
- John Egbert tu vas tout de suite oublier cette putain de phrase embarrassante !  
- Héhé, jamais ! »

Je finis d'enfiler mon t-shirt et l'embrasse sur le front, avant de filer sans plus de cérémonie en me mordant la lèvre pour me retenir de rire dans le couloir. Si je pouvais me réveiller tous les jours avec Karkat et profiter de petits moments comme ça, ce serait vraiment parfait.

...

Après avoir pris une douche, enfilé des vêtements propres, et vérifié que les suçons laissés par Karkat hier ne se voient pas trop (il n'y a que celui en haut du cou pour lequel je ne peux rien faire, il faudra que je trouve une excuse pour ça plus tard), je file au réfectoire un peu en avance, pour y retrouver Karkat et Gamzee déjà installés à une table. On y reste jusqu'à la fermeture, puis on se dirige vers notre première salle de classe. Jade a explosé de rire en me voyant, et j'ai eu beau lui assurer que le « bleu » sur mon cou était dû à un bête accident de genou (quoi ça peut arriver, vous vous êtes jamais frappés avec votre genou peut-être ?), mon excuse est tombée complètement à plat lorsque Terezi est arrivée et a explosé de rire à son tour, le flair de la demoiselle impossible à tromper quant à la nature de la marque.

Mais bon, à ce stade, c'est plus vraiment la peine de nous cacher. Tant que le reste du lycée ne se doute de rien – pas que j'aie honte mais je sens qu'on aura un peu de mal à se faufiler dans la chambre de l'autres si tous les profs et pions sont au courant.

La matinée se passe tranquillement. J'ai eu droit à quelques regards curieux de la part de quelques élèves, mais la plupart s'en fichaient un peu je pense. Ma seule inquiétude, c'est le cours de maths qu'on a en dernière heure de la matinée (et de la journée, vu qu'on n'a pas cours l'après-midi). J'ai pas vraiment le sentiment que Cronus Ampora va laisser tomber comme ça. J'espère juste qu'il va pas harceler Karkat jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Nous entrons tous ensemble dans la salle encore vide, prenant place, moi à côté de Karkat (j'ai plus l'intention de bouger de l'année maintenant), Gamzee à la table à côté, Dave tout au fond comme à son habitude en ce moment, Jade plus loin devant à côté de Terezi, et les autres dispersés un peu partout.

Enfin, monsieur Ampora arrive, un silence de mort suivant son entrée. Aussitôt, il jette un regard haineux vers nous, et je serre la main de Karkat sous la table.

« Avant de commencer le cours… commence-t-il, son accent marin me vrillant un peu les tympans. Vantas, vous allez devoir vous expliquer devant la classe.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez encore ? Crache Terezi. Il vous les a faits vos exercices !  
- Je n'appelle pas « copier les réponses sur Internet » faire des exercices. »

Ne tenant plus, je me lève de la chaise, la faisant presque tomber par terre dans mon élan.

« Comment ça copier ? Comment vous pouvez savoir s'il a copié les réponses, y'a qu'une seule solution possible en maths !  
- Je connais ma matière, Egbert ! Reprenez encore une fois la parole et vous accompagnerez Vantas en colle ce soir !  
- Vous pouvez pas le coller ! Hurle Terezi, debout à son tour. Vous n'avez même pas de preuve qu'il a triché !  
- Les exercices étaient tous justes, même ceux avec des notions dont on n'avait pas encore parlé en cours, c'est la preuve qu'il a copié les réponses.  
- C'est n'importe quoi ! C'est de l'abus de pouvoir, il n'avait même pas à avoir à faire ces exercices au départ ! C'est de l'injustice ! De l'acharnement injustifié ! »

À ces mots, le prof se relève de sa chaise et frappe le tableau du poing dans un accès de rage, le bruit retentissant dans toute la salle.

« PYROPE ! Vous viendrez cet après-midi en colle avec Vantas, et soyez certaine que votre insolence sera stipulée dans votre dossier scolaire ! À présent je ne veux plus entendre un mot sur cette histoire jusqu'à la fin du cours, ou bien c'est le conseil de discipline immédiat ! »

Le silence retombe dans la salle.

Je me laisse tomber sur ma chaise. Comment les choses peuvent-elles passer de « tout va bien » à « apocalypse » en quelques minutes comme ça ?

Merde. Merde, merde, fait chier.

Rien à foutre si je suis vulgaire – Karkat doit déteindre sur moi pour ça. J'ai envie de chialer.

* * *

**Karkat**

Je suis en train de travailler sur les diverses théories de dérivation que l'on doit plus ou moins savoir en vue du cours de demain – j'suis pas taré, j'ai pas envie de me retaper une méga tonne d'exercices parce que ce connard aura décidé de me faire faire une faute – quand j'entends ma porte s'ouvrir doucement.  
Marrant, depuis la dernière fois, j'ai l'impression que John prend de moins en moins la peine de frapper avant d'entrer dans ma chambre. Enfin tant que c'est lui, c'est pas comme si ça me dérangeait vraiment. Son soupir me fait vaguement sourire tandis qu'il découvre le monceau de livres de maths qui trônent sur mon bureau.

« Encore en train de bosser ?  
- On sait jamais, des fois que l'autre connard décide de me refaire passer la matinée au tableau. »

Chuis pas fou, oh. Me faire torturer comme ça, une fois, pas deux.  
M'enfin, maintenant qu'il est là je suis quasiment assuré de ne plus bosser – pas à cause de lui, plutôt à cause de moi qui ai du mal à le garder près de moi sans vouloir ostensiblement me rapproch- … hm, on parlait de quoi déjà ? Ah oui. Enfin bon voilà, si je sais que je ne bosse plus, autant refermer tout ça… Je referme le cahier sur lequel je faisais quelques exercices de révision et pose mes lunettes sur mon bureau – c'était quoi, cette moue déçue, là, sur son visage ?

Enfin, tant pis.  
Il est là, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et je suis bien décidé à le convaincre de ne surtout plus remettre un pied dehors, tandis que je me lève pour le prendre dans mes bras, me retenant à grande peine de ronronner contre sa joue, tant son odeur est agréable. Je souris en le sentant me rendre mon étreinte.  
…C'est moi ou je souris dix fois plus, ces temps-ci ?

« Il va bien finir par se calmer quand il verra que ça sert à rien.  
- Ouais, j'espère. »

Un silence envahit ma chambre tandis que je plonge un instant dans mes pensées. Ouais… enfin les trolls c'est quand même bigrement têtu, j'en sais quelque chose. J'espère qu'il a raison, vraiment. Je sais pas ce que je ferai si je dois tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année comme ça…  
Il a l'air sur le point de rajouter quelque chose mais je décide de couper court, peu d'humeur à parler de ce connard. Il me ruine déjà mes journées, j'ai pas envie qu'il ruine aussi mes moments avec John.

« Bon allez, on arrête de parler de cet enfoiré, pas envie de penser à sa putain de tronche de poisson toute la nuit.  
- T'as d'autres plans en tête ? »

Sa phrase fait comme un blanc dans ma tête.  
Hein ?  
Hu ? Quoi ? De quoi ? Euh…

Il me faut quelques secondes et l'aide de son regard ultra-malicieux pour comprendre ce qui se trame dans sa petite tête de crétin adorable. Un sourire de prédateur dévoile mes crocs trois millisecondes après. Il veut jouer ? On va jouer…

« Ben… J'crois que les marques de la dernière fois commencent à disparaître… »

J'essaye d'être sûr de ce que je dis, de paraître un peu à la « j'vais te bouffer si tu fais pas attention toi… », mais je crois bien que ça marche pas trop. En partie parce que je pourrais jamais le bouffer littéralement, et que je ne veux rien faire sans qu'il ne soit d'accord, j'imagine. M'enfin bon.  
La question n'est pas là puisque de toute façon, lui, il a l'air tout à fait d'accord de faire tout ce que je pourrais lui proposer, puisque c'est lui qui fait le premier pas pour sceller nos lèvres. Pendant quelques moments, je goûte au plaisir de le laisser faire, frissonnant lorsqu'il joue doucement avec mes lèvres. Quand enfin je n'y tiens plus, je resserre mes bras autour de lui pour plaquer son torse contre le mien, approfondissant le baiser du même coup.

Peu désireux de rester debout pendant trois heures, je recule doucement jusqu'à mon lit, pas après pas, l'entraînant avec moi, le portant presque tant il est léger dans mes bras – c'est lui qui pèse rien, ou moi qui ai plus de force ? Faudra que je vérifie une fois, tiens…  
Au bout de quelques minutes – heures ? Secondes ? En fait je m'en fous – je sens mon genou buter contre le rebord du lit et me laisse tomber en arrière, évitant de peu de me prendre le mur dans la tête.  
John éclate de rire à cette occasion, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire doucement en l'entendant. Y a-t-il plus beau son sur Terre ? Je ne pense pas.

Quoi que…  
Je penche doucement la tête pour aller respirer à pleins poumons l'odeur merveilleuse de mon moitiesprit, en profitant du même coup pour mordiller délicatement la peau de son cou. Le gémissement qui s'échappe de ses lèvres, quelques secondes plus tard, me convainc que je me suis trompé. Il y a un autre son aussi merveilleux que son rire. Celui-là. De plaisir, je plante un peu plus mes griffes dans son dos à travers le tissu.

« K- Karkat… »

Bon sang ce que je peux aimer qu'il dise mon prénom, surtout de cette voix-là. J'ai toujours l'impression que rien qu'à l'entendre dire mon nom, je peux tout surmonter, tout réussir. Il me suffit de l'avoir près de moi, c'est tout. C'est toute sa magie.  
Je suis encore en train de mordiller sa peau quand je sens une de ses mains rattraper mon visage pour me pousser à revenir vers ses lèvres, malgré son souffle presque coupé.  
Je crois bien que je lui fais de l'effet.

Cette pensée me fait doucement sourire tandis que mes bras, moins occupés que ma bouche, s'échinent à faire remonter son t-shirt le long de son torse, sans se priver pour caresser sa peau si douce. Sitôt ce dernier passé par-dessus de sa tête, je l'envoie balader à l'autre bout de la pièce, peu désireux que John essaye de le remettre – même si je doute que ça lui traverse l'esprit maintenant. Ses lunettes manquent de suivre le même chemin, mais je me retiens à la dernière minute, les posant plutôt au pied du lit – bon d'accord, les lâchant par terre. Flûte, j'ai autre chose en tête quoi !

Me relevant un instant, j'attrape mon propre pull et le balance dans la pièce – même si j'ignore où j'ai bien pu le lancer exactement. Trop concentré à profiter de la peau si douce de John. Trois secondes plus tard, je suis à nouveau au-dessus, le nez dans son cou et ma main fourrageant dans ses cheveux – l'autre venant de pousser sans ménagement cette peluche crabe par terre pour avoir un peu plus de place. J'aspire délicatement sa peau entre mes dents pour la suçoter, laissant marques rouges ou violettes sur mon passage, remontant doucement, guidé au son des gémissements qu'il produit. Devinant que la partie juste près de son oreille doit être extrêmement sensible, je suis prêt à y planter mes crocs quand il m'arrête.  
Grrrrmmmm.

« Arrête ça ! Ça va se voir !  
- C'est le but, je grogne contre sa peau. »

Il a l'air d'hésiter un peu, et je suis sur le point de reprendre mes activités quand j'entends à nouveau sa voix, peu assurée.

« On nous voit tout le temps traîner ensemble… Les autres vont se douter de…  
- Ils peuvent aller se faire foutre !  
- Mais c'est pas le moment ! Attends juste que les choses se calment avec…  
- T'es à moi ! »

Oups, c'est sorti tout seul.  
Même si c'est la vérité. Il est à moi, je ne le laisserai plus partir. Jamais.  
Pas parce que je veux pas.  
Parce que je ne _peux_ pas. Plus.  
C'est fini, je l'ai dans la peau maintenant, je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en séparer. Ni le laisser partir.

Ce que je viens de dire a l'air de le laisser comme deux ronds de flancs parce qu'il ne réagit presque pas tandis que je replonge dans son cou. Je ne le sens revenir à la vie qu'au moment où mes crocs recommencent à jouer avec la peau sensible de son cou. Complètement allongé contre lui, je sens sa peau chaude contre la mienne, son cœur résonner contre le mien sur un rythme affolé. J'aurai presque peur qu'il nous fasse une crise cardiaque là. Mais bon je pense que côté bouche à bouche je deviens un expert, donc ça devrait aller.  
Je sens mon cœur accélérer encore – c'était possible ? – lorsque sa voix revient chuchoter dans mon oreille.

« Karkat… Dis-le encore… »

Un long frisson remonte ma colonne vertébrale, tandis que je laisse glisser mes mains sur ses côtes, sur la peau de son ventre. Je parsème son abdomen de baisers tandis que je descends de plus en plus bas, laissant des marques rouges çà et là, jusqu'à arriver à son ventre. Son jean ne tiens pas quatre secondes face à mon acharnement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de répéter ce qu'il vient de me demander tandis que je continue de le déshabiller.

« T'es à moi. À moi… John… »

Je l'aime… je l'aime tellement.  
Je crois que mon cœur pourrait exploser tellement il est gonflé à bloc d'amour pour lui.  
J'ai le plaisir de l'entendre presque crier – fichu école, ils pourraient pas tous déménager l'espace d'une nuit ? – tandis que je mords doucement l'intérieur d'une de ses jambes. J'ai à peine le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que je sens une de ses mains fourrager dans mes cheveux jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Un immense frisson parcourt toute ma colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il caresse délicatement une de mes cornes. Je gémis longuement, ramené par sa main jusqu'à son visage.  
Un sourire effleure ses lèvres tandis qu'il chuchote doucement.

« Oui. Et toi, t'es à moi. »

Sa voix envoie encore plus de frissons sur toute la surface de ma peau, tandis que nos pupilles se soudent l'une à l'autre. Je devine dans le bleu de son regard un océan infini de tendresse et d'amour, auquel je réponds par le sourire le plus heureux que je possède. Fermant les yeux, je caresse doucement ses lèvres des miennes, oubliant tout ce qui n'est pas lui pour les prochaines heures qui viennent.

...

Je passe la matinée dans le brouillard. Le brouillard du sommeil, en premier lieu, brouillard dont John profite honteusement – bon sang, non, j'ai jamais dit que je dormais avec cette peluche parce qu'elle me rappelait John. Jamais. C'est de la calomnie j'vous dis. Oh et puis vos gueules hein !  
Et plus tard, après le cours de maths… le brouillard du désespoir.  
Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tout a pu basculer comme ça. Un instant, j'étais heureux avec John dans mes bras, et maintenant je me retrouve collé pour avoir fait des exercices à cause d'un immonde connard contre qui je ne peux rien. C'est comme si la vie était passée d'une scène à l'autre en oubliant une quelconque transition. Et ça fait mal.

Ça fait mal, parce que je viens de perdre quatre heures que j'aurais pu passer avec John. Que déjà rien que ça, ça me fout la rage, mais c'est encore pire quand je sais que je vais devoir les passer à faire je ne sais quel travail débile pour une faute que je n'ai pas commise, entouré par des connards de trolls qui veulent ma peau à cause de la couleur de mon sang.  
Et ça fait encore plus mal quand je me dis que je n'ai profondément rien mérité de tout ça. Je n'ai rien fait pour subir ça. Je suis juste né, et c'est là toute l'injustice qui révolte tant Terezi, à tel point qu'elle a fini en colle comme moi. Bon sang.

Je passe à peu près toute la pause de midi dans un brouillard aussi consistant que la purée que je tripote vaguement sans avoir vraiment l'envie de la manger. Je sens John près de moi qui tente de me réconforter mais ça ne marche malheureusement pas beaucoup. J'essaye de me forcer à ne pas trop déprimer, mais je crois que ce mec doit avoir un fichu filtre anti-masques, parce qu'à son regard, je comprends que je ne le convaincs pas du tout. Flûte.

À la fin du repas, Terezi, John et moi partons tous les quatre en direction de la salle où sont réunis les collés, pour la plupart des trolls – mais je crois bien voir deux ou trois humains dans le tas. C'est marrant parce qu'ils sont quand même beaucoup, j'avais pas conscience qu'autant de trolls étaient collés tous les vendredis… Enfin bon.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, un pion monstrueusement imposant arrive, faisant taire tous les chuchotis dans le couloir. Tandis qu'il ouvre la porte et fait entrer les élèves, je tapote l'épaule de John.

« Bon, eh bien à tout à l'heure.  
- Oui…  
- Oh, arrête de tirer cette tronche, s'il te plait. Ça va aller, c'est que quatre petites heures. Après on s'enferme et on sort plus du week-end, OK ? »

Il hoche doucement la tête et repart en trainant un peu les pieds. Ça m'ennuie de le laisser tout seul, j'aime pas ça. J'ai comme un foutu sale pressentiment qui me serre les entrailles. Mais bon ça doit être de la paranoïa due à l'ambiance, j'imagine…  
Un ricanement de Terezi me ramène à la réalité, et je me rends compte que j'étais en train de fixer le dos de mon moitiesprit qui s'éloigne. J'devais vraiment avoir un air crétin sur le visage là, fuck.  
Tournant le regard vers mon amie (?) trolle, je lui jette un regard noir.

« Ta gueule. Viens. Il va pas nous attendre toute la nuit le prof. »

J'ignore le second ricanement qu'elle lâche et entre dans la salle. Le pion me donne la feuille qui m'est destinée – une gigantesque liste d'exercices de maths, ENCORE, et m'indique ma place, dans le fond. Sitôt assis, je me mords la lèvre. Terezi a été placée juste devant moi… mais je suis entouré de deux trolls qui me fixent comme ils fixeraient un putain de bout de viande crue un jour de grande famine. Comment je sens que je vais salement en chier là… Putain.

Tentant de les ignorer de mon mieux, je sors ma trousse et des feuilles, installe le tout sur ma table, et lance un regard à l'heure – OK, plus que trois heures et cinquante minutes, je peux le faire !  
Enfin. Je pense.

...

Quelques vingt minutes plus tard, je retiens à grande peine un profond soupir. J'y arriverais mieux si ces connards autour et derrière moi cessaient de me balancer des trucs à la tronche. C'est que des bouts de papiers mais c'est pas génial pour se concentrer. Connards.  
J'ai déjà croisé deux fois le regard de Terezi, qui me paraît pas mal furieuse, mais heureusement qu'elle peut encore se contrôler. Sinon je pense que ça risquerait de partir en pugilat. Très violent. Elle a beau être aveugle, elle cogne fort.

« Eh, psst ! »

…  
Non. Ne pas bouger. Ignorer.  
Il est pas là. Personne n'est là. Je suis tout seul. Il n'y a que ces foutus exercices, rien d'autre.

« Eh, sale mutant ! »

Rien que mes exercices.  
Rien d'autre.  
Rien d'autre.  
Rien d'au…

« Eh connard, j'te parle ! T'as toujours pas compris que tu devais te barrer de cette école, qu'on voulait pas de toi ici ? »

Je suis tenté de mettre mes mains sur mes oreilles pour couper tout le son autour de moi. Pourquoi j'ai pas pensé à prendre des boules quies, hein ? Putain…  
Malheureusement, j'ai peur que faire ceci ne les incite que plus à m'emmerder. Autant serrer les dents, j'en n'ai plus pour très longtemps. Après ces quelques trois heures et des brouettes, je les aurai plus sur le dos pour tout le week-end, je n'aurai que John.  
John…

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu ferais mieux de te barrer. De te barrer tout de suite, même. À moins que tu ne veuilles retrouver _ton cher_ humain en miettes… ? »

Un frisson glacé parcourt toute ma colonne vertébrale.  
Une de mes oreilles tique aux paroles qu'elle vient d'entendre, tandis que mon sang se fige dans mes veines. Toute ma poitrine est comme envahie d'un froid.  
Un regard glacé d'horreur se décale vers le visage répugnant de ce sombre connard qui est en train de me parler. Visage recouvert d'un abominable sourire qui ne me dit rien de bon.  
Mon cher humain.  
En miettes.  
John.

Il me faut trois secondes pour me rendre compte que je suis debout.  
À peine un instant plus tard, j'ai contourné tous les bureaux sous le regard médusé du pion qui surveille et de Terezi, ouvert la porte à la volée et ai détalé comme un lapin en pleine saison de la chasse.  
John, John, John !  
Où est-il bon sang, où ?!

Je traverse les couloirs comme si j'avais une putain de fusée accrochée aux fesses, complètement affolé. Le mauvais pressentiment que j'avais avant s'est durci, concrétisé, est devenu une sorte de boule de plomb qui me transperce les entrailles sans aucune pitié. Il ne me faut que deux secondes montre en main pour traverser le hall et rejoindre le bâtiment des dortoirs, où je commence à traverser l'étage des trolls, toujours autant paniqué.  
Un bruit, enfin, étouffé, attire mon attention au détour d'un couloir, non loin de ma chambre. Accélérant, je tourne au coin du couloir pour terminer mon impasse.

Et là, mon sang se gèle.  
Puis se met à bouillonner furieusement.  
Couché par terre, roulé en boule, j'aperçois la silhouette familière de John.  
Roué de coup par trois connards de trolls l'entourant.

Poussant un véritable cri de rage, je me précipite sur le premier, lui envoyant un coup de poing qui, sous la surprise, le fait s'écrouler par terre, sa tête cognant contre le mur. Son copain n'a même pas le temps de réagir que mon poing a déjà atterri dans son ventre, le forçant à se plier en deux, pour enfin atterrir à genoux. Mais mon attention est déjà dirigée vers le troisième de ces enfoirés, que j'attrape par le colback, le secouant comme un prunier tandis que je lui hurle toute ma rage à la figure.

« ENFOIRÉS DE PUTAINS DE SALES LARVES IMMONDES, VOUS ÊTES VRAIMENT QUE DES TROUS DU CUL SANS AUCUNE ONCE DE CERVEAU, HEIN ?! REFAITES ÇA, ET VOUS ALLEZ DEFINITIVEMENT REGRETTER D'ÊTRE NÉS, PUTAIN ! C'EST MON PUTAIN DE MOITIESPRIT, ET LE PREMIER QUI LE TOUCHE JE LUI FRACASSE LE CRÂNE ET J'LUI FAIS BOUFFER SA CERVELLE C'EST CLAIR ?! »

Un silence presque choquant envahit tout le couloir, tandis que je me tais, à bout de souffle et les crocs serrés. Je ne sais pas tout à fait ce que je dois faire – hurler ? frapper jusqu'à ce que le sang turquoise sur mes poings ait recouvert le gris de ma peau ? en tuer un ? – quand des pas résonnent dans le couloir. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi je m'attendais, mais en voyant apparaître le visage tordu de rage de Cronus, je sais que de toute façon, ça n'aurait pas pu être pire.  
Ce dernier se plante vers moi et commence à gueuler, mais tout ce qui sort de sa bouche n'a plus aucun sens pour moi. Je lâche le troll qui s'affaisse au sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, tandis que je me retourne vers John. Ce dernier s'est relevé et est adossé contre le couloir. M'accroupissant à côté de lui, j'attrape doucement sa main et entrelace ses doigts avec les miens, glissant un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se relever. Et sans aucune foutue attention pour ce connard de prof qui beugle toujours – c'est comme un putain de bruit de fond dans mon esprit, comme les klaxons de Gamzee, on sait qu'ils sont là, mais à force on ne les entend même pas -, je l'emmène doucement avec moi jusqu'à ma chambre.

À peine la porte refermée derrière nous, un silence de mort s'abat sur la pièce, seulement brisé par nos respirations – essoufflée pour la mienne, un peu difficile pour la sienne. On fait quelques pas jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'asseoir sur mon lit, et je me laisse alors tomber au sol, ma tête sur ses genoux. Je sens bien qu'il est choqué, mais je n'ai pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, serrant juste les paupières pour empêcher des larmes brulantes de passer le barrage de mes yeux.  
Peine perdue.

« Karkat…  
- Je… »

Je hoquète bruyamment.  
Dieu que c'est débile comme attitude, mais j'y peux rien. J'ai l'impression que ma poitrine est en train de se faire déchiqueter en petit morceaux. Saloperie de vie.

« J-je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas, je te jure. Je… je voulais arriver plus tôt, je savais pas, s-si j'avais su j'aurais… je… pardon, vraiment… je suis d-désolé… »

Je sens ses mains attraper fermement mon visage et me forcer à me relever jusqu'à ce que ses pupilles se fichent dans les miennes comme une flèche dans mon âme. Un petit hoquet s'échappe de ma gorge lorsque je devine les sentiments qui l'habitent au travers du miroir de ses yeux – détresse, colère, peur, désarroi, tendresse. Amour. Tellement d'amour.

« Karkat, arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Tu pouvais pas savoir. Ils… ils m'ont juste pris par surprise. Mais ça va, OK ? Tout va bien, je n'ai rien. »

Il me sert un petit sourire désolé tandis que je caresse du bout du doigt le bleu qui commence à apparaître le long de sa mâchoire.

« Bon, OK, presque rien. Mais je suis entier, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je suis là, Karkat. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. »

Je sens ma poitrine se comprimer encore plus, au point que ça en fait mal.  
Horriblement mal.  
J'ai l'impression de me noyer, mais je ne sais pas exactement dans quoi. Le seul réflexe que j'ai est de m'accrocher à John, de le serrer à l'étouffer dans mes bras, pour me convaincre qu'il est bien là, qu'il n'a pas disparu.  
_Ne me laisse pas. _

Ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille tandis que je le sens glisser au sol pour venir se nicher tout à fait dans mes bras. Je resserre encore mon étreinte. Peut-être que si je le serre assez fort, il ne restera plus que nous deux. Le reste du monde disparaîtra, et je n'aurai plus à le quitter. Plus jamais.  
Peut-être que… que…

_« Les élèves Karkat Vantas et John Egbert sont convoqués dans la salle des professeurs immédiatement. Je répète, les élèves… » _

À nouveau ce frisson qui court sur ma peau. Je me fige dans les bras de mon moitiesprit, qui n'a pas l'air d'en mener plus large que moi.  
Un instant de silence – une seconde, une éternité ? – fige complètement le temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il relève la tête pour venir poser son front contre le mien. Je ferme douloureusement les yeux avant d'affronter son regard – où je ne trouve, cette fois-ci, qu'amour et tendresse. J'ai envie de m'y noyer. Je ne veux pas sortir de cette chambre. J'ai trop peur de ce qui pourrait arriver.  
Sa voix, simple chuchotis, fais doucement vibrer mon cœur.

« Karkat…  
- Hmm ?  
- Je t'aime. Quoi qu'il se passe, je t'aime, OK ? Pour toujours. »

Je grogne doucement pour cacher mon embarras.

« Dis pas ça, crétin. On se croirait dans un film où tout finit mal et où les trolls meurent à la fin. »

Il rit doucement – et même s'il est plus terme qu'à l'accoutumée, sa voix réchauffe ma poitrine.

« C'est pas faux. Mais je le pense vraiment. »

Je lui souris doucement, et on se relève tous les deux.  
Pourtant, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un pas, j'attrape à nouveau sa main, serrant doucement ses doigts contre les miens. Posant la tête sur son épaule, je pousse un profond soupir.

« Je… je t'aime aussi. À jamais. »

Il lui faut bien une minute ou deux pour acquiescer doucement, le regard presque brillant. Serrant à son tour mes doigts dans sa main, il adopte la même attitude qu'à l'hôpital, m'entraînant doucement vers la salle des profs – l'échafaud.  
Arrivé devant celle-ci, il nous faut à tous les deux une profonde respiration avant d'oser séparer nos mains, puis frapper trois fois contre la porte. Un « Entrez ! » sec, presque agressif, manque de geler mon sang dans mes veines.


	16. Chapter 16

_Curiosity Killed the Karkat_  
Part 16

...

**Karkat**

Dans la salle, presque tous les profs sont réunis. Enfin, réunis… il y a surtout tous les profs trolls – ce connard de Cronus en première ligne – qui forment un mur devant nous. J'aperçois vaguement les humains, derrière, plus loin, dans un coin, qui discutent entre eux en nous jetant des regards un peu inquiet. J'imagine que le sang que j'ai toujours sur les poings ne doit pas aider.  
J'ai à peine le temps de détailler le reste de la salle du regard que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau dans notre dos, dévoilant Terezi, un air de détermination pure peint sur son visage. J'entends un vague rictus et tourne à nouveau la tête vers Cronus, qui vient de lâcher ce dernier. Il a un sourire sadique et visiblement satisfait sur le visage.  
Enflure.

« Monsieur Vantas. Le conseil des professeurs a délibéré sur votre cas. Au vu des divers évènements récents – votre insolence en classe, votre non-obéissance aux professeurs, votre refus de faire les devoirs que l'on vous demande, mais également votre décision de sécher les heures de colles que l'on vous avait attribué pour ensuite aller frapper délibérément des élèves ne vous ayant rien fait—  
- Rien fait ? RIEN FAIT ? Démarre Terezi au quart de tour. MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE, VOUS AVEZ VRAIMENT QUOI DANS LA TÊTE POUR—  
- Il a été décidé, continue le prof sur un ton bien plus fort pour couvrir les cris de Pyrope, qu'une simple punition ne suffirait pas à vous faire comprendre à quel point vos diverses fautes sont graves. Un établissement tel que le nôtre ne peut se permettre d'accueillir des individus aussi violents et indisciplinés que vous. Aussi… »

Un grognement presque effrayant sort de la gorge de Terezi. Quelque part, une telle réaction ne m'étonne pas vraiment de sa part. Elle qui déteste tellement l'injustice qu'elle veut en devenir avocate, dans le monde dans lequel on vit, cette situation doit lui faire à peu près le même effet qu'une crise d'eczéma ultra-méga-cuisante…

« MAIS VOUS AVEZ VRAIMENT DE LA MERDE DANS LES YEUX C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! DEPUIS LE DEBUT IL N'A RIEN FAIT DE MAL, IL SE CONTENTE DE SUBIR CE QUE LES AUTRES ÉLÈVES LUI FONT ! ET LE SEUL MOMENT OÙ IL DEFEND UNE PERSONNE QUI LUI EST CHÈRE, VOUS LE PUNISSEZ ?! C'EST PIRE QUE DE L'INJUSTICE, C'EST IMPARDONNABLE, ANTI-PÉDAGOGIQUE, VOUS NE MÉRITEZ PAS LA PLACE DE…  
- IL SUFFIT, PYROPE ! TAISEZ-VOUS, CETTE AFFAIRE NE VOUS CONCERNE PAS ! »

Un instant, j'ai cru que le prof allait la frapper.  
Vraiment.  
Ç'aurait peut-être été moins pire. À la place, il se tourne vers moi, son rictus sadique toujours sur les lèvres, et prononce d'une voix horriblement claire et distincte qui me gèle les entrailles :

« Vantas, faites vos valises. Vous êtes _renvoyé._ »

Un lourd silence envahit la salle, tandis que mon ventre se tord comme si l'on m'avait tiré dessus. J'entends John cesser de respirer à côté de moi. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Terezi rouvrir la bouche, bien décidée à hurler de tout son soûl sur le prof. Je pince la peau de sa main pour l'en empêcher. Nul doute que dans l'état où il est, il risquerait de la faire renvoyer aussi, sans aucun scrupule.

Scrupules qui n'ont d'ailleurs pas leur place dans le regard triomphant qu'il me lance, tandis qu'il continue.

« Partez faire vos valises, maintenant. Vous devez avoir quitté l'établissement dans une heure, nous vous enverrons le reste de vos affaires dans les prochains jours. Hors de ma vue. »

Je tente de prendre une grande respiration sans quitter ses pupilles du regard, mais suis bloqué à mi-chemin par le froid qui envahit ma poitrine. Je finis par détourner le regard tandis que je me retourne, attrapant la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir. Sa voix m'arrête.

« Pas vous, Egbert. Nous avons encore quelques petites choses à vous dire. C'est valable aussi pour vous, Pyrope. »

Je tourne légèrement la tête pour croiser le regard presque mortifié de John. Celui-ci avait déjà esquissé un ou deux pas pour me suivre, au vu de sa position.  
Il appuie un peu son regard dans le mien tandis que ses lèvres murmurent « Attends moi, j'arrive ». Je lui lance un petit sourire triste, et passe le seuil de la porte. À peine celle-ci a-t-elle claqué derrière moi que je détale presque en courant, mon pas aussi rapide que celui d'un marathonien en pleine épreuve.

Les larmes me brouillent déjà la vue. Le temps que j'arrive jusqu'à ma chambre, elles roulent sur mes joues, douloureuses et brulantes. Mais je ne peux pas les retenir. Je ne peux plus les retenir.  
C'est fini.  
Je referme la porte derrière moi et m'appuie dessus, éclatant en sanglots teintés de rage par la même occasion. C'est fini. J'ai perdu.  
Je _l'ai_ perdu. Tout ça à cause de ces connards qui ne savent même pas accepter quelqu'un d'un peu différent.

J'ai envie de hurler de rage, de détruire cette saloperie de bâtiment et tout ce qu'il représente, toute cette distance qu'il est en train de mettre entre moi et John, mais je n'en ai plus la force.  
J'ai à peine la force de me trainer jusqu'à mon armoire pour attraper dedans mon sac de voyage et quelques habits, que je balance sur mon lit.

Je fais un maigre sac de voyage en mode complètement automatique, glissant ce qui me passe sous la main dedans – mon ordi, des vêtements, mes affaires de toilettes, la peluche crabe de John… – sans même faire attention à si je les range correctement ou pas. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau est anesthésié par la douleur qui envahit ma poitrine et tente d'y broyer mon cœur.

Le sac fait, je l'observe d'un regard vide.  
Enfin, je tends la main comme si cette dernière ne m'appartenait pas, et attrape doucement la bandoulière pour la charger sur mon épaule. Son poids est peut-être lourd, mais je ne le sens pas – comme si j'étais complètement étranger à mon propre corps. Je me dirige comme un automate vers ma porte.

Je sais que John m'a demandé de l'attendre.  
Je sais.  
Mais je ne peux pas.  
Je ne supporterais pas d'affronter son regard plein de douleur. Parce que ça ne ferait que refléter ma propre douleur, me forcer à en prendre conscience. Me forcer à prendre conscience de la réalité – cette cruelle réalité.  
Me forcer à comprendre que c'est réel. Que je suis vraiment renvoyé, que je ne peux rien faire contre. Que je dois partir, et que je ne le reverrai pas.

Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces larmes qui pointent à nouveau dans mes yeux. Je ne peux pas pleurer, pas dehors. Pas le droit.  
Avançant comme un automate, je traverse les couloirs vides de toute vie.  
Je dois tourner un peu en rond parce que je prends plus de temps que prévu pour arriver dans le hall de l'école, face à la sortie – celle qui mettra définitivement de la distance entre lui et moi. Je n'arrive plus à savoir si mon cœur a totalement cessé de battre, ou si c'est justement parce qu'il bat trop vite qu'il me fait mal à ce point.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai mal.  
Je m'apprête à reprendre mon chemin lorsque j'entends une voix essoufflée derrière moi.

« Karkat ! »

Je me fige.  
Le souffle coupé, je me tourne pour voir John courir dans ma direction.  
Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur se gèle de douleur.

* * *

**John**

Je pense que j'aurais dû me douter que nos problèmes étaient loin d'être finis. J'ai été naïf en pensant que Cronus laisserait tomber, déjà. Mais ça encore c'était pas trop grave. Si quatre heures de colle – quatre heures sans lui – c'était le prix à payer pour ensuite avec notre week-end tranquille, ça n'aurait pas été si terrible.

Bon d'accord j'me sentais quand même super mal de laisser Karkat partir, tout en sachant qu'il ne méritait absolument pas d'être collé. J'avais envie de hurler, de quitter ma place et de frapper cet enfoiré de prof de maths, mais fallait que je me retienne. Ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer la punition de Karkat, et puis il aurait pas apprécié que je sois collé moi aussi je pense. Pourtant j'étais tenté. Au moins il serait pas resté seul.

En fait, j'me sentais tellement mal de le savoir en colle, tout seul, que j'ai juste erré dans les couloirs tout le temps, marchant sans trop pouvoir me décider où aller. Une demi-heure a dû se passer, peut-être une heure je sais plus, quand j'ai fini par me dire que je devrais quand même pas rester là sans rien faire. Je comptais me diriger vers la bibliothèque, prendre un peu d'avance sur mes devoirs pour mieux profiter du week-end après, quand… Quand ces types sont arrivés.

Des trolls, plus âgés, probablement en Terminale. J'les connaissais même pas. Quand je les ai vus, tous les trois debout, bloquant le couloir, j'ai même pas fait attention, j'ai juste continué d'avancer.

Puis l'un d'eux m'a fait un croche-pied. J'me suis gentiment étalé par terre, sans comprendre. Quand l'un d'eux a gueulé quelque chose et que j'ai pu détacher le nom de famille de Karkat du flot d'insultes et de menaces, c'est là que j'ai compris. J'ai essayé de me défendre, mais bien sûr, seul face à des trolls, j'avais pas beaucoup de chance. J'ai reçu un coup sur la figure, plusieurs dans le ventre.

J'en étais à me résoudre, à attendre que ça passe – quelqu'un finirait bien par emprunter ce couloir à un moment ou à un autre – quand d'un coup, les coups se sont arrêtés.

J'ai entendu la voix de Karkat. J'ai cru que je l'avais imaginée.

Que j'avais rêvé, parce qu'au fond de moi, même si j'savais qu'il était pas là, même si je me disais que c'était tant mieux, parce que je voulais pas qu'il soit mêlé à ça, j'voulais pas qu'il soit blessé, ou qu'il ait des ennuis, ou n'importe quoi qu'en tant que petit ami j'aurais dû souhaiter pour lui, même malgré ça, je pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir qu'il vienne me sauver.

Merde, je suis pourtant pas une demoiselle en détresse ! Et puis je peux bien supporter quelques coups, c'est pas ça qui va me tuer. C'est rien à côté de tout ce que Karkat doit subir.

Sauf que j'ai pas rêvé. C'est bien Karkat, en train de tabasser le troll qui me frappait quelques secondes plus tôt. C'est bien lui qui hurle à en briser toutes les vitres du lycée. Qui hurle pour moi. Mais il fait quoi, ici ? Il devrait être en colle. Pourquoi… ?

Je me redresse, rampe jusqu'au mur du couloir et reste assis, incapable de me relever – plus par surprise qu'autre chose en fait, j'ai pas si mal que ça. J'assiste, interdit, à la scène qui se déroule devant mes yeux, Karkat qui frappe les trolls l'un après l'autre, les frappe jusqu'à avoir du sang bleu-vert sur les poings, qui les secoue, qui hurle…

Est-ce qu'il… Vient de dire (hurler) que j'étais son moitiesprit devant tout le lycée ?

Je suis encore sous le choc quand des bruits de pas précipités retentissent, et soudain j'entends la voix puissante de Cronus Ampora. J'ai du mal à discerner tous les mots qu'il crache, mais j'ai pas besoin d'entendre pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Il se passe qu'on est dans la merde. Il se passe que tout va mal, vraiment mal, en fait c'est le pire qui pouvait se produire. Il se passe qu'on a tendu un piège à Karkat, et qu'il est tombé en plein dedans – et tout ça par ma faute, parce que je suis pas foutu de me défendre tout seul.

Je suis paralysé, incapable de me concentrer sur la voix du prof, sur les chuchotements des élèves autour, sur les gémissements des trolls à qui Karkat a largement fait payer, et surtout incapable de réfléchir à ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse, de trouver une solution miracle qui pourrait tout arranger alors que la situation est définitivement désespérée. Tout ce que je peux penser là, c'est que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour remonter le temps. Comme quand on éteint une console pour revenir à la dernière sauvegarde, là où tout allait bien.

Sauf que là c'est la vraie vie, la douleur dans mes côtes et au coin de ma lèvre, le goût de mon propre sang dans la bouche, et les cris du prof qui me vrillent les tympans comme une perceuse sont là pour me le rappeler. C'est la vraie vie, et en une seule journée, tout s'est cassé la gueule et on se retrouve là, comme des cons, impuissants sous les débris.

Karkat attrape ma main et me tire avec lui jusqu'à sa chambre, et pendant tout le trajet, je n'arrive pas à sortir de ma tête cette pensée que tout est perdu.

...

Ce n'est qu'une fois enfermés dans la petite pièce, loin des profs, des élèves et de tout ce qui veut nous pourrir la vie, que j'arrive à revenir à mes esprits. Et quand je vois les jambes de Karkat cesser de le soutenir, quand je réalise que, ça y est, il a fini par craquer, quand il fond en excuses et que je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi – parce que merde, il a rien fait, au contraire il a tout risqué pour venir m'aider ! Comment je pourrais lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit ? – alors je me donne la plus grande claque mentale de ma vie pour me réveiller.

J'peux rien faire d'autre pour lui à part tenter de lui remonter le moral, de lui redonner un peu d'espoir, alors je dois positiver ! Si c'est tout ce que je peux faire, autant le faire à fond. Je force un sourire sur mes lèvres, chasse l'inquiétude hors de ma tête, et tente de le réconforter.

De lui dire que tout ira bien et surtout de lui dire que je l'aime ; et tout en parlant, je crois que je commence à me sentir déjà mieux de mon côté. Ça sert à rien de déprimer.

...

Les choses après ça se déroulent tellement vite que j'ai du mal à tout suivre. Le ton glacial de Cronus Ampora, ses mots blessants, plein de rage et de rancœur – rancœur pour quoi ? J'arrive même pas à savoir – puis les protestations de Terezi, vaines, évidemment. Et le dernier mot, comme un coup de couteau qui se retourne et retourne dans la plaie tandis qu'il résonne dans ma tête.

_Renvoyé. _

Renvoyé. Envoyé ailleurs. Envoyé loin de moi, loin du lycée. Renvoyé.

J'écoute même pas ce que me disent les profs après. Je reste debout, les mots traversent mon cerveau sans y rester, et pendant tout le temps je me demande ce que je fous là, dans cette pièce, à écouter des menaces dont je me fiche royalement, alors que Karkat m'attend et qu'il a besoin de moi.

Lorsqu'enfin les profs ont terminé (rien écouté de ce qu'ils m'ont dit, je demanderai à Terezi plus tard au pire), je fonce directement vers la chambre de Karkat.

Vide.

Vide, et ses affaires ont disparu. Mon ventre se noue. Il est quand même pas parti ? Il est quand même pas… Non !

Ignorant la douleur encore un peu présente dans tout mon corps, je cours en direction de la sortie.

...

« Karkat ! »

J'attrape son bras en criant, et il se retourne vers moi, son visage trahissant sa surprise.

« John ? Mais tu…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Tu peux pas partir comme ça ! »

Son regard évite le mien, et je crois le voir se mordre la lèvre nerveusement.

« J'ai pas le choix. Tu les as entendus.  
- C'est pas pour ça qu'on doit laisser tomber sans se battre ! Ils ont pas le droit de te virer, ils peuvent pas ! Ramène tes affaires, on va… »

Il se dégage de mon emprise d'un coup, me stoppant net.

« Y'a rien à faire, bordel de merde ! Tu crois que j'ai jamais essayé ? Ça sert à rien, à RIEN, PUTAIN ! »

Je cherche quoi répondre, mais il n'attend pas. Il a une expression étrange sur son visage, comme… de la souffrance ? Je n'ai pas le temps de bien voir. Il me tourne le dos, et se remet en marche.

Je…

Non…

Non.

Hors de question, non. Pas question que je laisse tomber. C'est de Karkat dont on parle ! Karkat qui devra partir loin, que je ne pourrai plus voir tous les jours. Me lever sans Karkat. Aller en cours sans lui. Passer mes après-midi sans lui. Me coucher, le soir, sans lui…

Et il s'éloigne de plus en plus, il passe la porte du bâtiment. Il n'y a plus que moi dans le couloir. Il n'y aura jamais plus que moi. Je ne verrai plus Karkat. Je ne le verrai plus.

Je sens à peine les larmes glisser le long de mes joues.

Et je me mets à courir.

J'le laisserai pas partir. J'le laisserai pas s'en aller loin de moi. Encore moins comme ça, pour une raison aussi injuste. Je trouverai quelque chose, c'est pas possible qu'il n'y ait plus rien à faire ! Et si ça marche pas…

Si ça marche pas, je sais pas. J'veux pas y penser.

Je pousse la porte et le rattrape dehors. Le portail de l'entrée principale est à quelques mètres, quelques mètres et Karkat sera parti. Je sais que c'est stupide, après tout c'est pas parce qu'il quitte le lycée que je ne le reverrai jamais pour autant, mais… Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai une boule au ventre. J'ai l'impression que s'il passe le portail, il ne reviendra plus. Et peut-être que j'exagère, mais… Passer toutes mes années de lycée sans lui… J'ai pas l'impression que je pourrais. J'essaie de me dire que je tiendrais le coup, et si j'y réfléchis calmement je pense que je tiendrai, mais là, tout de suite, j'ai juste mal, j'ai juste le sentiment que j'vais crever s'il s'en va, et j'veux pas.

J'veux rester avec lui. Et j'veux aussi rester à ce lycée. J'veux qu'on reste tous ensemble, avec Dave, Jade et Rose, avec Gamzee et Terezi et Sollux, et Kanaya et Aradia, et tous les autres. C'est là que j'ai rencontré tous les trolls, c'est le seul lycée où on peut étudier tous ensemble. C'est là que j'ai tous ces supers souvenirs, les meilleurs de toute ma vie, même si ça fait même pas un an que je suis là.

La première fois que j'ai parlé avec Karkat, quand je suis allé manger à sa table – et qu'il m'a craché tout son Faygo à la tronche. Sur le coup j'étais énervé, mais maintenant en y repensant je peux pas m'empêcher de rigoler.

La première fois qu'on s'est embrassé. Je m'y attendais vraiment pas ! Mon cerveau a complètement planté à ce moment. Je comprenais rien aux notions de kismesis ou de quadrants en général (même maintenant c'est un peu flou), je comprenais rien du tout à ce qui se passait.

Y'a aussi eu cette soirée dont je me souviens pas trop, où Jade a comploté avec Terezi et Gamzee pour qu'on se réconcilie, Karkat et moi, après qu'il m'ait mordu à l'infirmerie. J'étais pas vraiment fâché avec lui. Juste que ça me faisait bizarre, et je savais toujours pas quoi penser. J'pense que déjà à ce moment-là je l'aimais, je m'en rendais simplement pas compte. J'ai toujours ressenti quelque chose pour lui. Je voulais tout le temps le voir ! Ça n'a jamais été pareil qu'avec mes autres amis.

J'ai mis un peu de temps à le comprendre. Il a fallu attendre la période de Noël, quand son lusus a eu son accident et que je l'ai accompagné le voir à l'hôpital. C'est là que j'ai réalisé à quel point je tenais à Karkat. À quel point je voulais être là pour lui, pour le soutenir.

Et tous les bons souvenirs avec nos amis ! Nos sorties au cinéma, en ville, comme au marché de Noël. Puis les fêtes qu'on organisait. On était tous serrés dans une petite chambre, mais on s'amusait ! Bon, pour les prochaines, pas question de laisser Terezi ou Gamzee s'occuper des boissons. Mais… J'veux qu'il y en ait d'autres. Ce serait pas pareil s'il manquait quelqu'un.

Rien ne serait pareil sans Karkat, merde !

J'attrape à nouveau son bras, cette fois avec la ferme intention de ne pas le lâcher. Il essaye de se débattre, mais quand il me voit, soudain il se fige. Ah, mince. J'dois être en train de pleurer. Tant pis, j'm'en fous. Tant que Karkat part pas, le reste, j'm'en fous.

« J'veux pas rester si t'es pas là, OK ? Je crie. Rien à foutre que t'aies baissé les bras, moi j'ai pas l'intention de les laisser te renvoyer !  
- Et tu veux faire quoi ? »

Le ton de sa voix me fait comme un coup en pleine poitrine. Sarcastique, presque las, comme s'il n'avait plus du tout d'espoir. Et surtout comme s'il se retenait de pleurer.

« Tu veux faire quoi, hein ? Répète-t-il, criant presque à son tour. Te battre tout seul contre tout le lycée ?  
- Il est pas tout seul, bro. »

Je sursaute et ravale un sanglot en entendant la voix de Gamzee, debout devant le portail. Puis je réalise qu'il n'est pas seul. Qu'il n'est pas du tout seul.

Ma sœur, mes deux amis d'enfance et mes nouveaux amis trolls – tous se tiennent à l'entrée du lycée. Mais… Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

Karkat doit être aussi choqué que moi – il laisse glisser son sac le long de son épaule, la valise tombant par terre sans qu'il tente de la rattraper. Je lâche son bras – pas comme s'il allait partir en courant non plus, hein – et m'avance vers le petit groupe.

« Vous tous… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
- On allait pas laisser ce cher Karkat nous quitter sans rien dire, ricane Terezi. En fait, on compte pas le laisser partir du tout !  
- J'arrive pas à croire que tu comptais partir aussi facilement, et sans nous en parler ! Fait Jade à son tour. Heureusement que Terezi se doutait que tu réagirais comme ça, et qu'elle nous a appelés !  
- J'vois pas ce que ça aurait changé que j'vienne vous voir, grommelle Karkat. Ils ont déjà décidé de me renvoyer, c'est mort de toute façon.  
- Quoi, parce que Cronus Ampora l'a décidé sur un coup de tête ? Dit Kanaya. Je ne me rappelle pas qu'il soit devenu directeur. Sa décision était injustifiée, et peu importe le temps que ça prendra, nous ferons revendiquer tes droits. »

Je jette un regard à Rose, qui hoche doucement la tête en souriant. Je me tourne vers Jade qui me lance un grand sourire éclatant comme elle sait si bien les faire. Et je regarde Dave, qui lève une main pour me saluer, un petit sourire en coin.

J'ai été stupide. À chaque fois j'essaie de gérer les choses seul, et à chaque fois ils sont là pour me rappeler que… Qu'ils sont là pour moi ? Qu'ils sont prêts à tout risquer pour moi ? Et moi je vais même pas vers eux quand j'ai besoin d'aide…

C'est bizarre. Les choses ne se sont pas arrangées, en fait la situation n'a toujours pas changé. Alors pourquoi je peux pas m'arrêter de sourire comme un crétin ?

J'essuie rapidement les quelques traces laissées par deux larmes trop vite versées et me rapproche de Karkat, attrape son bras sans même m'en rendre compte jusqu'à sentir sa chaleur percer même à travers son pull. Je jette un regard interrogatif à Kanaya, puis à Rose à côté, puis à tous les autres. La jeune aveugle part dans un grand éclat de rire, bombant fièrement la poitrine.

« Cette injustice ne sera pas tolérée, pas tant que Terezi Pyrope aura un souffle de vie !  
- Oui ! Approuve Jade. On fera tous grève s'il le faut ! Ils pourront pas tous nous renvoyer !  
- Et s'ils le font quand même ? S'énerve Karkat. S'ils le notent dans vos dossiers scolaires ?! »

Il se tourne vers Terezi.

« J'croyais que tu voulais être procureur, ou avocate, ou une de ces putains de conneries ? Tu te fous de tout balancer en l'air ?! Et toi, Kanaya, t'as les meilleures notes de la classe avec Lalonde ! »

Personne ne dit rien, leurs regards fixant sérieusement Karkat, sans sourciller.

« Pour… Pourquoi ? »

J'attrape sa main dans les deux miennes, la serrant fort, mon regard passant toujours de l'un à l'autre de nos amis. Puis je vois Karkat se tourner vers moi, et je hoche la tête en souriant. Il redirige son regard vers le groupe, l'air totalement perdu.

« Pourquoi vous faites ça pour… pour _moi _? »

Tous se mettent à sourire, comme s'il venait de demander l'évidence même. Aradia retient un petit rire, prenant la première la parole.

« Parce qu'on tient à toi, crétin. »

Je sens sa main se resserrer dans la mienne, doucement, et vois son visage rougir légèrement – sous le coup de l'émotion ou de la gêne, j'en sais rien. Sollux prend sa copine – moitiesprit, il serait temps que je m'habitue à ces termes maintenant que je sors avec un troll moi-même – par le bras, son sourire moqueur habituel sur les lèvres.

« Bah ouais, dit-il en riant. T'es chiant, mais t'es notre pote.  
- Tout serait trop calme sans toi, complimente Rose à sa façon.  
- Ouais, rigole Jade, ce serait pas pareil si t'étais pas là pour tout critiquer !  
- Ironiquement pas marrant, rajoute Dave.  
- J'arrive plus à savoir si j'dois être content ou tous vous exploser la tronche ! S'énerve Karkat – mais le pseudo-sourire qu'il n'arrive pas à retenir trahit bien ce qu'il en pense.  
- Ben souris, termine Gamzee. Ce serait un putain de miracle. »

Il secoue la tête, ne sachant probablement pas quoi répondre. J'peux pas lui en vouloir, moi non plus je sais pas quoi dire. Je tire juste un peu plus sur sa main, et il me laisse le prendre dans mes bras, pose sa tête contre mon épaule.

« Putain… Vous faites chier… »

Il rit – doucement, un peu bizarrement, mais il rit. Et je ris aussi, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, l'autre dans son dos, je le serre contre moi.

« T'as pas intérêt à te barrer, je dis doucement pour que lui seul entende. J'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir. T'es à moi, tu te souviens ?  
- Ouais. Désolé. »

Je le lâche et hoche la tête l'air satisfait. On reste tous plantés là, au milieu de la cour de l'entrée, mais notre petit moment d'émotion est de courte durée.

« VANTAS ! »

Je serre les dents, et on se retourne tous vers le professeur Ampora, suivi par deux autres enseignants à la carrure imposante (les deux des trolls, et hauts placés dans l'hémomachin si je me souviens bien) et d'un surveillant de petite taille à la carapace blanche, qui n'a pas bien l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait ici.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?! Hurle Cronus à pleins poumons. Retournez tous à vos chambres ! Et vous, Vantas, qu'attendez-vous pour déguerpir ?!  
- On n'a pas l'intention de rentrer ! S'écrie Jade. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de le renvoyer comme ça !  
- Ce n'est pas à vous de me dire quels sont mes droits ! Retournez dans vos chambres immédiatement, ou bien je vous fais tous renvoyer !  
- Et de quel droit ? Demande Kanaya, son ton plus tranchant que d'habitude me surprenant un peu. Votre rang ne change en rien votre influence dans ce lycée, monsieur, et nous n'avons rien fait qui mériterait…  
- Oh, vous voulez parier ? – Il se tourne vers les deux autres profs – Vous deux, faites-moi sortir Vantas hors d'ici, il n'a plus rien à faire dans ce lycée ! »

Les professeurs s'avancent, mais alors que j'avais déjà fait un pas en avant pour protester, la main puissante de Gamzee se pose sur mon torse pour m'arrêter. Le silence se fait quelques instants, les deux profs stoppés dans leur élan par le regard insistant que leur lance le jeune troll, qui pour le coup ne sourit plus du tout.

« Des fils de putes feraient mieux de rester à leur place », dit-il doucement.

Les deux professeurs se regardent, hésitants. Cronus passe son regard de l'un à l'autre, choqué.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Vous allez désobéir à votre supérieur ? »

Ils se regardent à nouveau, puis regardent Gamzee, puis l'un d'eux fixe le professeur Ampora à nouveau.

« Vous n'êtes que professeur dans ce lycée, dit-il sèchement. Vous n'avez pas à nous donner d'ordres. Je trouve aussi que le renvoi de Vantas était exagéré.  
- Ce n'est pas parce que cette stupide directrice a décidé de l'ignorer que l'hémospectre a disparu ! Rage-t-il. Je pourrais vous faire renvoyer ! »

L'autre prof s'avance alors.

« Je respecte l'hémospectre, dit-il d'une voix calme. Mais je n'ai pas souvenir de devoir obéir aux ordres d'un troll aquatique plus qu'à ceux d'un sang supérieur. »

Cronus ouvre la bouche mais ne trouve visiblement rien à répondre, son visage tordu par la colère. La cigarette toujours éteinte dans sa bouche tombe au sol sans un bruit.

« Arrêtez les frais, lance Terezi, vous avez perdu.  
- Perdu ? Ha ! Vous pensez que parce qu'une petite poignée d'élèves et quelques professeurs stupides se rebellent j'ai _perdu_ ? J'ai encore beaucoup de professeurs qui me soutiennent, dont quelques-uns de sang indigo contre qui votre insolence ne pourra rien, Makara ! Vous pensez vraiment qu'à vous tous vous pourriez changer quelque chose ? Laissez-moi vous apprendre une chose, la vie n'est pas aussi simple que ça ! Quoi que vous fassiez, Vantas ne restera pas une minute de plus dans ce lycée ! Comme si j'allais permettre… Ces maudits mutants, avec leur air supérieur ! Vous vous croyez tout permis, hein ?! Toujours à m'ignorer, à me ridiculiser ! _Il aurait dû être à moi !_ »

Il s'arrête soudain, l'air un peu déboussolé, mais se remet bien vite, avançant de quelques pas pour mieux nous toiser. Je déglutis, mon cœur cognant d'effroi dans ma poitrine. Il n'a pas l'intention de changer d'avis. Je sais pas ce qui le motive, mais il compte bien tout faire pour que Karkat parte – ça se voit dans son regard.

Et il en a le pouvoir.

« Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça, dit-il plus calmement mais d'un ton plus glacial que jamais. Vous serez tous renvoyés. Tous. Vous serez renvoyés sur-le-champ. »

Il nous fixe avec un mépris non contenu, et un sourire se trace sur ses lèvres. Un sourire satisfait. Et je serre fort la main de Karkat. Aucun de nous ne parle, je pense que les autres ont compris aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour le raisonner.

Un silence de mort suit la sentence prononcée par Cronus, et ce dernier s'apprête à se retourner, à nous laisser ici, impuissants, dans le froid – à me laisser là, bouillant de rage, de frustration contre moi-même, contre les règles, contre cet hémospectre que je ne comprends même pas mais qui veut m'arracher Karkat comme on m'arracherait le cœur.

« Que signifie tout ceci ? »

Je me fige. Je connais cette voix. Une voix de femme, une voix puissante, avec un timbre particulier qui, quand on l'entend, réveille d'un coup toutes les zones de notre cerveau qui nous commandent de fuir, de fuir en courant. Et loin, si possible.

Une voix que je n'ai pourtant entendue qu'une fois, à la cérémonie d'entrée du lycée.

Snowman.

Un vent glacial suit l'arrivée de notre directrice, et je frissonne de tous mes membres, me rapproche instinctivement de Karkat pour me réchauffer. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit, pas même le chant d'un oiseau, comme si tout s'était tu au moment même où Snowman avait parlé.

Je me retourne, lentement, suivi par tous les autres, et déglutis devant la stature droite de notre directrice. J'ai comme un instinct de survie qui s'est enclenché en moi, comme une petite alarme qui hurlerait « Cours, vite, cette femme est une cinglée ! »

Mais en fait…

Je lâche la main de Karkat et m'avance. Il me regarde, choqué, comme si je bravais tout sens commun en allant vers cette femme au lieu de fuir. Mais en fait, c'est peut-être bien le dernier brin d'espoir auquel on peut se raccrocher.

« Ils… – Je toussote un instant, ma voix a un peu de mal à sortir devant toute la pression que la présence de la directrice provoque dans l'air – Ils veulent renvoyer Karkat. Mais il n'a rien fait ! Il voulait juste me défendre, ce sont les autres qui l'ont piégé ! Ils veulent juste le renvoyer parce qu'il est différent ! »

La directrice me fixe. J'ai du mal à déchiffrer quoi que ce soit sur son visage, mais si je devais tenter ma chance, je parierais sur de la surprise. Surprise que quelqu'un ait osé s'adresser directement à elle peut-être, à mon avis ça doit pas arriver souvent. Si c'était pas pour Karkat, j'aurais jamais osé – plutôt manger un ver de terre que de risquer ma peau à lui parler, tiens !

Elle me fixe de ses yeux effrayants, puis regarde Karkat, juste derrière moi. Puis son regard se pose sur l'un des deux professeurs en retrait.

« Qui a prononcé son renvoi ? »

Aucun des deux n'ose parler, mais ils n'ont pas à se déranger, car Cronus prend aussitôt la parole – sa voix un peu hésitante malgré l'air dur qu'il tente de maintenir.

« C'est moi.  
- Pour quelle raison devrait-il être renvoyé ?  
- Pour avoir séché une heure de colle et avoir gravement agressé un élève, en plus d'une insubordination pendant les cours répétée à plusieurs reprises malgré les nombreux avertissements. »

Snowman le regarde, longtemps. Elle se tourne alors vers le surveillant, qui semble toujours aussi perdu et paniqué. D'un petit geste de la main elle le fait venir, et elle se baisse légèrement afin qu'il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille.

Le temps passe, et personne n'ose parler, bouger, ou respirer trop fort. Une minute doit bien s'écouler, puis une deuxième ; je pense qu'il doit lui résumer la situation. J'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qui va se passer quand il aura terminé. Mon ventre est noué. C'est comme ces stupides émissions de télé, quand les gens ont tout misé sur la dernière question sans connaître la bonne réponse ; 50-50, tout perdre ou tout gagner, et ces maudits réalisateurs font bien durer le suspense jusqu'au bout, et chaque seconde, chaque putain de seconde est une torture sans nom qu'il nous faut supporter.

Là c'est pareil, on reste tous là à attendre que le pion ait fini de raconter. Et enfin il termine, il se recule, et Snowman reste interdite, son expression indéchiffrable.

Puis soudain, contre toute attente, elle se met à rire.

Fort.

Fort, et d'un rire puissant. Ce genre de rire qu'ont les méchants dans les films, le genre de rire classe mais effrayant, avec ce petit quelque chose de folie dedans. Elle rit, et personne ne parle jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle ait fini. Son expression durcit alors.

« Je disparais une semaine, et déjà on essaye de me remplacer. »

Elle dirige son regard vers Cronus, une aura sombre envahissant toute la cour.

« Je n'apprécie pas que l'on s'attribue tous les pouvoirs dans MON lycée, Cronus Ampora ! Vous avez osé vouloir prendre ma place en mon absence !  
- Non, ce n'était pas ce que… ! »

Il tente de se trouver une excuse, mais Snowman ne s'arrête pas, hurlant presque à présent :

« Menacer MES professeurs ! Renvoyer MES élèves ! »

Elle s'avance et nous nous écartons tous en vitesse, la laissant marcher jusqu'à notre prof de maths devant lequel elle se plante, le toisant de sa grande taille.

« Votre insolence dépasse les limites, Ampora. N'espérez pas obtenir mon pardon. Vous pouvez tout de suite aller chercher vous affaires. C'est vous, qui êtes renvoyé. »

Et sans rajouter un mot, elle se remet en marche.

Cronus reste là sans bouger une seconde, puis il se retourne brusquement, la tête haute, l'air hautain, et part vers, j'imagine, son bureau pour rassembler ses affaires.

Je reste sans voix quelques minutes, mais avant que Snowman ne parte, je me précipite vers elle, m'arrêtant à quelques mètres (sait-on jamais).

« Alors… Vous n'allez pas renvoyer Karkat ? »

Elle lève une main en l'air dans un geste de dédain – ou d'ennui, difficile à dire.

« Pour une simple dispute ? Il me faudrait renvoyer la moitié du lycée.  
- Mais… ! S'exclame Karkat. Mais je suis… »

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, n'y arrive probablement pas. Snowman se retourne vers lui, le fixe un instant, avant de terminer la phrase qu'il avait commencé.

« Un élève de ce lycée. »

Il ouvre de grands yeux, la regarde, bouche entrouverte. Et la directrice se remet à rire, tournant le dos et partant vers le bâtiment des profs, disparaissant comme elle était apparue, sans rien rajouter.

Je tombe à genoux.

« John ! »

Je sais pas qui a crié mon prénom en premier, si c'est Dave, ma sœur, Rose ou bien Karkat. Mais deux secondes plus tard, ils sont tous autour de moi, mon meilleur ami m'aidant à me relever.

« Je… Je vais bien. Juste… C'est fini, pas vrai ? C'est terminé ? »

Ils me regardent tous, et soudain tout le monde se met à rire.

« Oui ! Dit joyeusement Jade, les larmes aux yeux. Oui, c'est terminé ! »

Je ris avec eux, debout bêtement dans le froid, serrant tantôt mes amis, tantôt Karkat contre moi. C'est fini, c'est terminé. Karkat peut rester.

Et je suis tellement soulagé, tellement reconnaissant, juste _heureux_. J'ai besoin de rien d'autre, sérieux.

Non, en fait… Y'a peut-être juste un truc que j'aimerais faire là. Et j'crois que cette fois, je vais pas pouvoir m'en empêcher.

J'attrape le bras de Karkat, ignore son air surpris, les rougeurs sur ses joues. Et je m'avance jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser – passionnément. Je l'embrasse comme un désespéré, comme si j'avais attendu dix ans pour le faire. Et s'il est choqué au début, ses mains ne tardent pas à se serrer dans mon dos.

Et derrière nous, j'entends Jade et Aradia qui applaudissent, et Terezi qui acclame, et Sollux qui ricane, et Rose et Kanaya qui rient doucement ; et Dave et Gamzee restent silencieux mais je peux sentir leur sourire et leur hochement de tête satisfait dans mon dos.

Et je l'embrasse encore, et je souris en même temps. Et j'entends nos amis qui s'éloignent, Dave qui donne une tape amicale dans mon dos, Gamzee qui répète quelque chose sur des miracles (pas bien compris, trop occupé), et Jade et Terezi qui rient ensemble. Je les rejoindrai plus tard. J'veux rester seul avec Karkat un moment.

Même quand je finis par le lâcher, on reste ici un instant, son bras autour de mon épaule frottant doucement le mien pour me réchauffer. La nuit est presque tombée, faudrait pas qu'on tarde trop.

Mais alors qu'on s'apprêtait à rentrer, un coup d'œil vers l'intérieur de la cour nous fait tomber sur Cronus, une boite en carton dans les mains, et un regard énervé dans ses yeux violets. Le jeune professeur nous fixe un instant, puis se remet en marche, passant devant nous sans nous parler.

Karkat se retourne alors, me lâchant un instant.

« Hé. Vous aviez quoi contre moi ? »

L'ancien professeur s'arrête, se retourne et nous envoie un regard agacé.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Ça t'amuse de m'humilier jusqu'au bout ? »

Je fronce les sourcils, attrape Karkat par la manche et lui fais signe de rentrer. Pas la peine de lui parler, à ce stade. Mais visiblement, Ampora n'en a pas terminé.

« J'imagine que vous êtes contents de vous. Pas la peine de vous sentir fiers. Il y a beaucoup d'autres lycées qui rêveraient de m'avoir pour prof, et avec un meilleur salaire. Y'a qu'une seule raison qui m'a fait choisir le bahut de cette cinglée, et c'est… ! »

Il s'arrête en pleine phrase, fait une grimace dépitée.

« Peu importe. Dégagez de ma vue.  
- Vous pourriez au moins nous le dire, après tout ce que vous avez fait subir à Karkat !  
- Ce que JE lui ai fait subir ? Parce que vous pensez être les seuls à souffrir ? Vous avez quoi, comme problèmes ?!  
- C'est pas vrai, toujours pareil. »

Cronus sursaute et se fige, je crois qu'il arrête même de respirer. Je me tourne vers le portail, d'où provient la voix inconnue.

C'est un troll, assez jeune tout comme notre prof, et il s'avance vers nous en soupirant.

« Cronus. Combien de fois dois-je te répéter de faire plus attention avec tes triggers ? »

Je dévisage l'inconnu. Il porte un pullover rouge vif, et ses cornes sont un peu comme celles de Karkat, aux bords arrondis. Mais c'est quand je vois ses yeux que mes propres orbites s'élargissent vraiment de surprise – et Karkat, à côté de moi, ne bouge plus d'un millimètre.

Des yeux rouges. Rouge sang.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, vraiment ! S'exclame-t-il. Non seulement tu t'en prends à des élèves encore innocents, mais en plus tu utilises ton rang pour abuser de tes pouvoirs, ignorant tous les triggers que tu auras provoqués et sans te préoccuper que tu risques d'offenser beaucoup d'élèves, notamment les, pardon pour l'expression, « défavorisés de l'hémospectre » ainsi que les humains et, ce qui nous intéresse dans ce cas, « mutants » ; et je le répète, le terme est fortement problématique et devrait être changé au plus vite pour une expression avec moins de risques déclencheurs, car dans la situation présente et le déclin à venir de l'hémospectre et du système de castes – attention aux triggers ici, risque d'offenser bon nombre de trolls – on ne peut qu'envisager qu'un futur où l'égalité triomphera sur la, pardon pour les triggers, « discrimination » et par conséquent des termes aussi mal connotés ne peuvent amener à une situation sans « racisme », terme problématique ici aussi. Bref, Cronus, tu me déçois. »

Silence total.

…

Il… Vient de se passer quoi là ?

J'ai… J'ai pas pigé un mot de ce que ce type vient de raconter. C'est normal ? Et comment il fait pour parler autant sans reprendre son souffle ? Et comment il peut ne pas perdre le fil de ce qu'il raconte ?

Je regarde Karkat qui me réconforte dans l'idée que je ne suis pas le seul à n'avoir rien compris du tout.

« Et tout ça, reprends l'inconnu, par simple, attention, trigger ici aussi, « jalousie ». Comment as-tu pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que ton comportement plus que problématique aiderait en quelque façon que ce soit à améliorer la situation ? Maintenant viens, j'ai encore beaucoup à te dire. – Il soupire – Il semblerait que je doive à nouveau te réexpliquer l'importance que contenir ses triggers représente, et cela depuis le début. »

Cronus hoche doucement la tête ; cette fois-ci, il n'a rien à répondre. L'inconnu s'apprête à partir, mais s'arrête soudain devant Karkat, le fixant de la tête aux pieds.

« Il faudra que l'on discute un de ces jours, dit-il. Peut-être serais-tu, en ta qualité de, pardon pour le terme hautement problématique, « délaissé de l'hémospectre » – et j'insiste sur la valeur problématique de l'expression, et serais ravi d'argumenter avec toi sur le besoin de remplacer certains mots à caractère déclencheur – intéressé par une discussion avec une personne partageant la même, attention aux triggers, « anomalie sanguine » afin de converser sur les diverses modifications que la société actuelle devrait fortement envisager dans les temps futurs dans le but de mener à une situation moins problématique ? »

Karkat fixe le troll un moment, bouche entrouverte, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Alors l'inconnu hausse légèrement les épaules.

« Je vois que mes paroles te touchent, et serai ravi de repasser approfondir ce sujet avec toi dans un temps futur, lorsque j'en aurai terminé avec un certain troll. »

Il se tourne vers Cronus, soupire à nouveau, secoue la tête l'air de dire « c'est pas gagné », puis s'en va avec lui sans plus de cérémonie. Au loin, je l'entends déjà repartir dans un flot interminable de parole, tandis que l'autre adulte reste silencieux comme une carpe – oui bon pardon pour le mauvais jeu de mot, je suis un peu choqué là, mon humour en a pris un coup.

Je me tourne vers Karkat ; on se fixe un bon moment.

« On peut… Oublier ce qui vient de se passer ? »

Il hoche vivement la tête, et je souris. Attrapant sa main chaude dans la mienne, je l'entraîne avec moi vers les dortoirs.

...

...

Une semaine a passé depuis.

Les choses se sont pas mal calmées je dois dire. Snowman a dû faire passer un mot aux profs, j'en sais rien, mais aucun ne nous a embêtés depuis. Bon, plusieurs élèves nous regardent toujours de travers – en fait encore plus maintenant que notre relation est plus ou moins officialisée – mais maintenant s'ils font quelque chose, les profs ne restent pas sans rien faire. Donc la plupart restent tranquilles.

Et nous voilà aujourd'hui, tous les deux, dans le bureau minuscule et bourré de paperasse dans tous les recoins, face au secrétaire principal de l'école.

Alias Spades Slick.

Qui nous fixe avec un mélange d'expression totalement blasée, une grimace dégoûtée, et l'air de mépris permanent envers toutes les choses en ce monde qui ne le quitte jamais.

« On… On voudrait demander un changement de chambre. »

Il ne dit rien, nous fixant toujours avec le même air blasé-écœuré.

« Je suis tout seul dans une chambre double, on voulait savoir si Karkat pouvait la partager avec moi. »

Il secoue la tête l'air absent, comme pour dire « j'en n'ai absolument rieeeeeen à foutre ».

Et il rebaisse la tête sur ses papiers.

« Euh… Monsieur ? »

Un moment de silence.

« Ça veut dire oui ? »

Soudain, le stylo dans sa main se brise en deux, tandis qu'il relève vers nous un visage encore plus furieux qu'avant.

« Je n'ai absolument rien à carrer de vos histoires stupides, faites ce que vous voulez et ne revenez jamais me voir pour des idioties pareilles ou je vous étripe comme les larves dégénérées que vous êtes ! En fait, NE REVENEZ PAS DU TOUT ! »

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et me tourne vers Karkat à qui j'adresse un grand sourire.

« Merci monsieur !  
- HORS DE MON BUREAU ! »

Je quitte en vitesse la petite pièce, tirant Karkat par la main.

« Bon, on va chercher tes affaires ? »

Héhéhé.

...

...

* * *

**Note d'Aku :** Et voilà, curiokat c'est fini ! /PAN/

Non pardon c'était une blague. ;w; C'est loin d'être terminé, il reste encore un arc super cool et top secret à faire ! Mais vous n'en saurez pas plus pour l'instant, et malheureusement vous devrez attendre au moins le mois d'août pour avoir la suite, vu que je pars en vacances et serai privée d'Internet un moment. On tenait à terminer cet arc pour ne pas vous laisser un mois sur un suspense, et je suis contente qu'on ait réussi à temps ! En plus vous avez deux chapitres pour le prix d'un là, de quoi vous vous plaignez ? :p

Donc voilà, vous aurez le temps de bien digérer tout ça, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite viendra dès que possible ! Merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos reviews, vous êtes peu nombreux à nous lire mais ça nous fait toujours très plaisir quand même. :3

À la prochaine pour la suite !


	17. Chapter 17

_Curiosity Killed the Karkat_

Part 17

...

...

**Karkat **

Ça fait une semaine depuis tout ce putain de bordel qu'il y a eu autour du prof de maths, de mon renvoi et du retour de Snowman – un peu flippant, je dois l'avouer. Depuis, la vie est revenue à peu près à la normale. Enfin disons, dans les limites du possible, étant donné que je m'étais pas raté en hurlant à la tronche des cons qui avaient attaqué John qu'il était mon moitiesprit. Autant dire qu'on fait actuellement pas mal jaser dans les couloirs.  
Mais bon, tant pis. Tant que je suis avec lui, j'imagine que ça vaut tout ce putain de bordel.

Nous sortons en vitesse du bureau de Mr. Slick, qui nous invective encore alors qu'on est à plus de dix mètres de la porte – et le pire, c'est que je l'entends d'ici. Il a la voix qui porte, putain !  
Je dois bien avouer que pour le coup, John a eu une idée assez brillante de demander à ce que j'intègre sa chambre vu qu'il était tout seul. Bien sûr ça va me faire un peu bizarre de ne plus être seul, ni dans le dortoir des trolls… mais à ce que j'ai compris des regards entendus, certains de mes amis trolls semblent aussi intéressés par l'idée de rendre les dortoirs mixes au niveau des races.

Ce pauvre Slick qui va devoir faire face à des hordes d'élèves voulant changer de chambre. Ou, quoique… peut-être est-ce plutôt « ces pauvres élèves ». Enfin bon.

La main de John se resserre un peu sur la mienne tandis qu'il me jette un regard qui brille – on dirait une fucking ampoule de 400'000 watts – d'amour et de joie. Un sourire plus tard, et il me lance joyeusement :

« Bon, on va chercher tes affaires ? »

J'imagine sans peine le rire qui danse dans son esprit tandis que j'acquiesce à mon tour, tentant en même temps de sauver les apparences mises à mal par ce putain de sourire qui veut se frayer un chemin sur ma gueule.  
… Peine perdue.

Après un petit crochet pour venir demander à Gamzee de nous filer un coup de main, nous repartons tous les quatre – oui, Dave était avec lui et s'est invité en chemin, déclarant que ma chambre devait vraiment être un endroit _« au summum de l'ironie » _qu'il devait absolument voir – en direction de mon futur ex-lieu de vie.  
Il nous faudra pas moins de toute la matinée pour vider mes armoires, défaire mes draps, ranger toutes mes affaires dans des sacs pour ensuite tout transporter à l'autre bout du dortoir dans la chambre double de John, et tout réinstaller. D'ailleurs, au vu du bordel qui règne dans les armoires de cet adorable crétin, je sens que je vais pas réussir à me retenir de faire une razzia-ménage, un de ces quatre.  
Enfin bon.

Le rangement donnera lieu à quelques engueulades diverses – _« Hé, c'est quoi ça, Karkat ? Un crabe en peluche ? – Ta gueule. – Nan sérieux, c'est un crabe en peluche ? – Ta gueule, j'ai dit ! – Héhé, oui c'est ça Dave, je le lui ai offert pour Noël. Il dort même av… - MAIS PUTAIN, VOS GUEULES J'VOUS DIS ! – Honk ! – AAAAH TOI GAMZEE COMMENCE PAS HEIN ! » _– mais dans l'ensemble, à la fin de la matinée, tout est bon. J'ai complètement et définitivement déménagé pour faire atterrir toutes mes possessions dans la chambre de mon moitiesprit qui me semble rayonner encore plus de bonheur qu'avant – si c'est possible.

Nous sommes rappelés à l'ordre par nos ventres qui semblent penser qu'une petite visite à la cafétéria est une très bonne idée – elle devient donc notre prochaine destination, le chemin étant ponctué de tirades prononcées « à la cool » (Dave), de cris (moi) et de rires (les deux autres crétins restant).  
Une fois dans le réfectoire, plusieurs autres du groupe – je compte Rose, Jade, Kanaya, Terezi et Sollux – nous rejoignent à la table où nous sommes assis. Le début du repas est plutôt calme… jusqu'à ce que la fourchette de Terezi ne… glisse. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il semble se passer.

Elle « glisse », donc, et la purée qui était dessus s'envole dans un magnifique vol plané digne des plus grands Boeings 747 pour venir terminer sa course sur… les lunettes de Dave. Celui-ci, mis à part un petit mouvement sur le côté à cause de l'inertie, lorsque le projectile le frappe, ne bouge pas.  
Non, sérieusement, il bouge pas. Il reste là, sans rien faire, pendant bien dix secondes, la purée coulant sur le rebord de ses lunettes plus si _ironiques _que ça. Enfin, dans un silence parfaitement religieux, on entend sa voix prononcer.

« Pas cool, sis. »

Un rire hystérique plus tard, Terezi se retrouve à son tour les lunettes couvertes de purée. Un rire pouffé en provenance de Lalonde se fait discrètement entendre.  
Pas assez discrètement. Terezi l'ayant entendue – et reconnue – attrape sa fourchette pour se venger. Sauf que le fait d'être aveugle n'aide pas à viser, et c'est Jade qui s'en prend plein la poire.  
Qui, elle, rapplique avec une adresse légendaire, adressant donc son envoi amidonné… en plein dans la poire de Sollux. Je ne peux retenir à mon tour un ricanement…

Qui me vaudra une vengeance gluante directe.

Après ça, je ne sais plus trop ce qui se passe en détail. Je sais juste qu'en entendant le ricanement de je-sais-pas-qui-on-s'en-fout-il-s'en-prendra-quand -même, j'attrape à mon tour la purée dans mon plat pour la bombarder sur qui je peux. Ça finira en véritable guerre à la purée, avec des soldats couverts de cette substance et dégoulinants de partout.  
Mais carrément morts de rire.  
Après l'intervention d'un pion qui nous fait vaguement la morale – bien qu'on puisse voir à son sourire qu'il a tout autant envie de rire que nous – nous sommes renvoyés dans nos chambres respectives pour faire un brin de toilette et nous changer.

John y passe le premier tandis que, assis devant la petite table, j'essaye de lire sans en mettre plein mon livre – ce qui, avec mes cheveux tout gluants, n'est pas très aisé. Il faudra une bonne vingtaine de minutes à cet adorable crétin pour terminer sa douche et en ressortir propre comme un sou neuf.  
Avec un rictus sur le visage, en me voyant, qui me donne envie de lui faire un gros câlin afin que sa douche n'ait servi à rien. Enfin, ça risquerait de virer en cercle vicieux si je faisais ça, donc vaut mieux éviter. Je me lève donc, laissant mon livre où il est, pour aller dans la salle de bain pour me doucher.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, je me sens déjà plus propre. Le temps de vaguement me sécher les cheveux en les frottant avec une serviette, et je ressors de la douche pour trouver John assis à la petite table devant le terrarium de sa salamandre, cette dernière nichée dans ses bras. Il me sourit doucement quand je m'assieds à côté de lui, caressant du bout des doigts la petite créature.

« Contente de savoir qu'elle est toujours en vie, je grogne, pour tenter de cacher mon attendrissement face à cette petite bestiole, ma foi quand même un peu mignonne.  
- Hé ! T'es méchant ! C'est pas comme si j'allais mal m'en occuper…  
- Mpf, je lâche, peu convaincu. »

Il me lance un regard un peu vexé, puis tout à coup un autre de ses sourires malicieux éclaire son visage. Un de ces sourires qui me disent en général que je suis tout à coup pas très loin d'être un peu dans le caca. Ohoh. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé ?!  
Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il s'est approché de moi, et a glissé avec délicatesse la salamandre dans mes mains. Je suis bien obligé de la réceptionner du mieux que je peux, peu désireux de la laisser s'écraser par terre. Je pense pas qu'il me le pardonnerait, de toute façon.

« Héééééé mais putain qu'est-ce que tu f…. !  
- Chuuuuuuut ! m'intime-t-il. Crie pas, tu vas l'effrayer. Tu peux la garder le temps que je nettoie sa maison ? »

Comme si j'avais le choix, avec ces yeux-là en face de moi.  
Je grogne vaguement un assentiment, et le regarde s'éloigner avec le terrarium dans les mains en direction de la salle de bain. Puis, rebaissant le regard, je reporte mon attention sur la petite chose chaude que je tiens. Cette dernière n'a pas vraiment bougé, respirant avec calme entre mes doigts. Incroyable. J'pensais pourtant que les animaux en général avaient peur des trolls, puisqu'on est en quelque sorte les prédateurs ultimes…  
Ça veut dire quoi ça, que je suis pas si effrayant que ça ? Pfin, je t'en donnerai moi !

Mais je suis quand même surpris par son contact. C'est la première fois que je touche vraiment cette bestiole, ne l'ayant approchée que pour l'acheter, vaguement la nourrir et la remettre ensuite à John. C'est étonnant, c'est plus… chaud que ce que je pensais. Et puis c'est tout doux, et un peu glissant. Et je sens son cœur qui bat, tout vite, sous mes doigts. C'est… étrange.  
Comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées, la bestiole lève la tête pour me fixer droit dans les yeux avec ses pupilles chelou. On reste en chiens de faïence bien trente secondes, avant qu'elle ne fasse une bulle.

Une bulle.  
Une fucking putain de bulle, là, qui apparait au coin de sa bouche.  
Sérieux, what the fuck ?

« Héhé, je crois qu'elle t'aime bien ! »

Je sursaute, étonné d'entendre la voix de John près de moi. Ce fourbe s'est glissé dans mon dos sans que je m'en aperçoive.  
Je grogne, peu convaincu, puis lui tends délicatement la bestiole. Il rigole un peu, puis pose le terrarium – désormais propre et réaménagé – pour récupérer sa salamandre et la remettre – après deux ou trois câlins, mpf. – dans son habitat.  
Il referme le dessus avant de me jeter un coup d'œil et un sourire.

« Je l'ai appelée Casey.  
- Et qu'est-ce que ça doit me faire ? »

Un instant de blanc, comme si j'avais prononcé la plus horrible des insanités. Il me fixe avec les yeux écarquillés, comme au bord de la crise cardiaque. Je lève un sourcil.

« Quoi, tu t'essayes à imiter les poissons maintenant ?  
- Mais… mais mais mais, comment ça ? Je veux dire… c'est… Casey ! De Con Air !  
- Connais pas.  
- Mais si, je t'en ai parlé, quand on était allé voir ton lusus !  
- Ah…. ouais, peut-être. »

Il me jette un autre coup d'œil suspicieux.

« Tu veux dire… qu'après le magnifique résumé que je t'ai fait, tu n'as pas essayé de le voir ?  
- J'avais mieux à faire, ouais. »

Autre expression scandalisée.  
Puis, une seconde plus tard, l'expression change pour devenir déterminée. Si déterminée que je commence à avoir des frissons de crainte, le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

« Bon, bah puisque c'est comme ça, il faut que je te le fasse regarder moi ! Tout de suite ! »

Il a lancé ça en essayant de bondir sur ses pieds, mais est vite arrêté par ma main, bloquée sur sa manche. À cheval entre la position debout et celle assise, il me lance un regard interloqué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Tu comptes me le faire regarder ? Maintenant ?  
- Bah, oui ! On est samedi après-midi, on n'a rien d'autre à faire, donc c'est le moment idéal pour…  
- Nos devoirs.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu as dit qu'on n'avait rien à faire. Pas d'accord. Il y a nos devoirs pour la semaine, et les épreuves qu'on a dans les prochains jours.  
- Mais… ! Karkat !  
- Pas de mais. Ramène tes affaires, et que ça saute. »

Insensible à son regard de chien battu, je me relève à mon tour et me dirige vers les affaires posées un peu en vrac sur mon bureau – je me demande pas qui a posé tout ça là, tiens… – pour attraper mon agenda, vérifiant dans quelles matières nous avions des devoirs. Quelques minutes plus tard, toutes nos affaires sont étalées sur la table, tandis qu'assis côte à côte, nous planchons sur des exercices d'anglais.

Je ne regarde pas vraiment l'heure tourner, mais entre les différents exercices donnés pour les cours d'anglais, d'alternian, de maths, d'ectobiologie et les révisions d'autres branches, nous nous en retrouvons occupés pour bien tout le reste de l'après-midi. En fait, c'est des grognements intempestifs du ventre de John – ou du mien, je ne sais pas trop – qui nous sortent de notre travail pour nous faire réaliser qu'il est déjà dix-huit heures passées. Un regard implorant de John plus tard, et nous refermons nos cahiers au moins jusqu'au lendemain – pas de doutes qu'il ne voudra pas recommencer à travailler ce soir. Boh, pas grave, à force de le côtoyer j'arriverai bien à le convaincre que travailler c'est cool.

Oui, j'ai de l'espoir.  
Je sais.

Nous rejoignons la cafétéria un peu avant 19h, retrouvant Sollux, Gamzee, Aradia et Jade – les autres ayant visiblement déjà mangé. Le repas cette fois-ci se déroule plus calmement – même si je vois de loin que le pion garde un œil fixement vissé sur nous, comme s'il avait peur qu'on ne déclenche à nouveau une guerre dans le self.  
L'humeur est au beau fixe au milieu de la table, tandis que nous discutons les uns avec les autres, entre cris – souvent les miens – discussions et rires. Malgré ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de capter parfois des regards de certains trolls qui ont l'air pas mal dérangés par le fait que notre table soit mixte et si joyeuse. Je sais qu'invités par notre exemple, d'autres humains se sont parfois mêlés à certains trolls, mais ils sont loin d'être aussi expressifs que nous, à mon avis.

Parfois, certains regards sombres me fichent vraiment la trouille, je dois l'avouer.  
Mais le bleu curieux des yeux de John, assis en face de moi, me ramène en général très vite à la réalité, empêchant mes sombres pensées de m'y noyer. Je tente de le rassurer d'un sourire mais je sens bien qu'au bout d'un moment, cela ne marche plus. Voilà pourquoi je ne suis que très peu surpris quand, lorsque nous retournons dans notre chambre – bon sang, j'ai toujours du mal à m'y faire, à ça. _Notre_ chambre… ça fait bizarre, comme une chaleur dans mon ventre – il se tourne vers moi avec un regard inquisiteur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je lance nonchalamment tandis que je m'assois sur son lit.  
- Eh bien… »

Il vient s'asseoir en face de moi, à même le sol, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Je sens mon cœur frissonner – si si, je suis sûr que ça se peut – tandis qu'il lance d'une voix hésitante.

« Il y avait un truc qui allait pas, au repas ? T'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette.  
- Encore heureux, j'en aurais eu plein la figure. »

Un petit rire, mais il redevient vite sérieux.  
Flûte, loupé.  
Soupirant, je reprends la parole.

« Nan, c'est rien, t'inquiète pas. C'est que des conneries. Ou alors c'est ma propre imagination qui déconne. C'est rien, je t'assure. »

Je vois ses sourcils se froncer, son regard sur durcir. Oulah, euh, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de travers ?

« Karkat, la dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça, on s'est fait agresser et t'as bien failli être renvoyé. Je t'avais déjà dit que si je voulais m'inquiéter, c'était mon problème. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je pousse un profond soupir.  
Je me doutais bien que je ne pourrais pas le duper cette fois-ci. Fais chier.  
Tendant la main, je me penche jusqu'à pouvoir la poser sur sa joue, souriant en le sentant se blottir contre elle. Je me penche encore un peu jusqu'à pouvoir attraper sa nuque afin de le rapprocher de moi. Après une manœuvre un peu délicate – c'est dur de faire comprendre à quelqu'un en silence ce qu'on veut qu'il fasse – il se retrouve le dos contre le bord de son lit, sa tête reposant contre mes jambes, mes mains farfouillant dans son cuir chevelu, le saphir de ses yeux plongé dans les miens.

« C'est… je suis juste pas sûr de ce que c'est. Mais il me semblait que des trolls nous regardaient de travers, tout à l'heure, quand on mangeait.  
- De travers ? Mais… Tu crois qu'ils t'en veulent encore ? »

Je fais la moue, pas tout à fait sûr de ce que j'avais. À mon avis, c'est pas tout à fait ça…  
Finalement, je finis par secouer la tête.

« Nan… c'est pas à cause de mon sang. Enfin je crois pas. »

OK, vu la gueule qu'il tire, il a pas compris. Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas ?  
Je gratte un peu son cuir chevelu, mes yeux toujours plongés dans les siens, avant de venir frôler du doigt la marque de plus en plus discrète sous son oreille, là où j'avais laissé un suçon il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. Je souris en le sentant frissonner.

« Ils ne sont pas idiots. Avec ce que je leur ai gueulé dessus quand ils t'ont attaqué et ce genre de chose… ils ont bien compris ce que tu étais pour moi. Et je pense que ça risque bien de ne pas plaire à certains. C'est ce qui m'inquiète un peu.  
- Mais… alors qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Ça aurait pas été mieux de…  
- De… ? »

Il déglutit à mon ton, et je sens que les mots qu'il prononce ensuite lui coûtent beaucoup.

« De… chais pas, de rester discret ? De rester loin de l'autre, pour ne pas se faire remarquer ?  
- Hors de question. »

Il hausse un sourcil tandis que je me baisse, me pliant presque en deux pour venir poser son front contre le mien, son souffle chatouillant mes mèches folles. Je goûte un moment au calme de cet instant, à sa respiration tranquille, la douceur de sa peau ou de ses mèches sous mes doigts, le son un peu étouffé de son cœur qui parvient malgré tout jusqu'à mes oreilles.  
Enfin, je murmure :

« Je veux pas me cacher. On fait rien de mal, pourquoi je me cacherais ? Tu es mon moitiesprit, John. Ils peuvent rien faire contre ça. »

Un instant de silence tandis que je l'entends plus que je ne le vois sourire, puis je termine dans un souffle.

« T'es à moi. »

Un petit rire, et une voix qui chuchote à mon oreille, tandis qu'une main se pose sur ma nuque.

« Et toi à moi. T'as raison.  
- Content de te l'entendre dire », je grogne.

Relevant un peu la tête pour replonger mes pupilles d'obsidienne dans les siennes, je me penche à nouveau quelques instants plus tard pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Puis un autre, un peu plus bas, juste au-dessus de ses sourcils Et je descends comme ça le long de son nez jusqu'à ses lèvres, que j'embrasse avec délicatesse, ne me lassant pas de câliner sa bouche de la mienne.  
Il nous faut bien quelques minutes pour parvenir à nous arracher l'un de l'autre, les yeux un peu plus brillants, le souffle court. Il rit, et son rire réchauffe mon cœur comme seul lui sait le faire. Je me relève un peu, sourire aux lèvres, et il profite de ce répit pour se relever, tout joyeux.

« Bon ! Je te le montre, ce film ? »

Hé ?

« Tu sais bien, continue-t-il en voyant mon air circonspect. Con Air !  
- Ah… ouais. Bah… si tu veux oui. »

Un autre de ses immenses sourires fend à nouveau son visage – mon dieu, dans quoi je me suis embarqué, moi ? – et il part en sautillant vers un des tiroirs de son bureau pour en sortir un boitier de DVD. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous les deux confortablement installés dans son lit, un ordinateur sur nos jambes côtes à côtes tandis que le générique du film débute.

…

...

... ...

Qu'est-ce que c'est.  
Que ce.  
Truc.

C'est la seule pensée qui tourne dans mon esprit tandis que le film se déroule, va de plus en plus loin dans l'actual fuck qui est en train de tuer mes neurones un par un.  
Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas que cette chose soit son film préféré ? Bon sang, mais y a même pas d'intrigue amoureuse, c'est… c'est carrément n'importe quoi ! Ya pas de trolls, OK, ça je m'en doutais, mais… pas d'ectobiologie ? Pas de quadrants ? Pas…

C'est…  
C'est presque désolant.  
J'arrive pas à comprendre comment il peut tant aimer un truc aussi pauvre en scénario. Et qui explose tant de tous les côtés. Et puis sérieux, c'est quoi cet acteur principal ? Il dit qu'il s'appelle… Nicolas Cage, je crois ?  
Carrément ridicule.

Je cligne des yeux, la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Egbert. J'espère qu'il l'a pas trop remarqué, mais… bon sang, je suis en train de me battre pour ne pas fermer les yeux trop longtemps.  
Ni bailler. C'est super dur ça, de se retenir de bailler.

Repositionnant un peu ma tête, j'entends vaguement John me dire de faire attention, parce que c'est la meilleure scène.  
Il a déjà dit ça quatre fois ou c'est moi qui déconne ?

Ça doit être moi qui déconne.

Je tente de me concentrer sur le déroulement de la scène, mais c'est limite peine perdue. Je cligne des yeux, qui me semblent tellement lourds que c'est pas possible, quelqu'un doit forcément les avoir doublés avec du plomb sans que je m'en aperçoive.  
Je plisse un peu des yeux, mais c'est trop tard.  
L'épaule confortable de John, son odeur si délicieuse, sa respiration calme…  
Mes yeux se ferment lentement, et dix secondes plus tard, je dors déjà à poings fermés.

* * *

**John**

Il dort.

Je lui montre le plus grand chef-d'œuvre de toute l'Histoire de la cinématographie, avec la scène la plus épique du monde entier – une fois de plus je suis totalement incapable de retenir mes larmes devant la magnifique réunion de Cameron Poe avec sa femme et sa fille aimantes – couplée à une musique si émouvante… Et lui, il dort.

J'hésite entre le taper, le chatouiller et lui dessiner sur le visage pendant son sommeil.

J'opte finalement pour la troisième option, un grand sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres. Tendant le bras le plus lentement possible pour ne pas le réveiller accidentellement, j'attrape un marqueur noir sur mon bureau et, tout doucement, appuie le feutre sur sa peau. L'effet n'est pas aussi frappant à cause de sa peau déjà grise, mais je m'en contenterai. Au début j'ai peur qu'il se réveille brusquement, mais il a l'air plutôt détendu – et s'il fait mine de sortir de son sommeil, je n'ai qu'à passer une main dans ses cheveux et lui masser doucement le crâne pour qu'il replonge dans ses rêves, gémissant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Je trouverais ça particulièrement adorable s'il ne venait pas de faire un si grand affront au Dieu du cinéma.  
Il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour terminer mon œuvre, que je contemple avec une grande satisfaction. Karkat se retrouve donc avec (liste non exhaustive) : une moustache, une spirale sur une joue et une croix sur l'autre, des petits cœurs un peu partout, et les lettres « BLUH » en capitales sur le front. Il me faut tout mon self-control pour me retenir d'exploser de rire.

Oh, oui ! J'attrape rapidement mon téléphone portable pour prendre une photo en vitesse – c'est un vieux modèle avec une qualité d'image à en faire pleurer n'importe quel nerd, mais ce sera toujours ça. Aussitôt l'image arrive en fond d'écran, remplaçant la photo de Casey la salamandre en train de faire une bulle. J'envoie ensuite l'image à Dave, Rose et Jade. Il ne faut que dix secondes à mon portable pour vibrer en retour.

GG: ! ! ! ! ! ! ! EXCELLENT ! XD

Je souris en reposant mon téléphone sur le bureau et me réinstalle un peu plus confortablement sur mon lit avant de relancer le film depuis le début. Karkat est toujours profondément endormi, inconscient de ma farce diabolique. Je regarde les premières scènes, résistant à mon envie de réveiller le troll juste pour voir sa réaction quand il s'en rendra compte (j'aurai intérêt à pas mal tracer après ça en fait je crois !) uniquement parce qu'il est quand même super mignon quand il dort. Au bout d'un moment, une idée un peu stupide me vient et j'hésite un instant avant de finalement rouvrir le marqueur. Le plus délicatement possible, je retrousse la manche de son pull jusqu'à son épaule et écris les quatre lettres de mon prénom sur l'intérieur de son bras, juste avant la jointure du coude. Satisfait, je le ponctue d'un petit cœur avant de rabaisser sa manche puis ramène sa tête sur mon épaule en me replongeant dans le film.

...

« Oh putain Strider est-ce que tu t'arrêtes seulement de parler, sérieusement, je crois que mes oreilles vont se mettre à saigner si j'entends une seule parole de plus. Et mes films t'emmerdent, merci. »

Ne pas rire.

« Oh mais Karkat, Dave n'était pas en train de se moquer !  
- Si.  
- La ferme, Dave !  
- Pardon, m'dame.  
- Et puis moi je les trouve chouette tes films ! »

Ne pas rire.

« Surtout celui avec la fille qui s'enfuit de chez elle, là…  
- Amour Interdit.  
- Oui voilà ça ! C'était mignon !  
- Jade, tu trouves tout mignon. Tu trouverais un bulldog enragé mignon.  
- Bien sûr, c'est adorable les bulldogs ! »

_Surtout_, ne pas rire.

« Bon mais j'avouerais que j'ai pas tout à fait saisi pourquoi il faut toujours qu'il y ait autant de morts dans vos films !  
- C'est parce que ça se passe à l'époque où les exécutions sans jugement étaient toujours autorisées par la loi, c'est plus réaliste.  
- De toute façon cherche pas, c'est des films trolls. C'est normal que vous compreniez pas tout.  
- Oh ! Je vois. C'est aussi pour ça que les scènes de premiers baisers durent toujours une _éternité_ !  
- Non, ça c'est juste que KK a des goûts de chiotte.  
- Ta gueule, Captor. »

Ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas…

« Hé, tu dis rien depuis tout à l'heure. C'est quoi le problème ? »

Karkat est tourné vers moi. Je tente un semblant de réponse, me mordant à moitié les lèvres.

« Q- Quel problème ? Y'a… Pff… Y'a pas de problème. »

Jade commence à pouffer à côté.

« Si, y'a un putain de problème. Vous me jetez tous des tronches bizarres depuis que vous avez débarqué ici à l'improviste.  
- Tu te fais des idées, bro.  
- J'ai vu ton sourire en coin, Strider ! Enculés, si vous parlez pas vite fait… ! »

Et Terezi explose la première.

« PFFHAHAHAHAHAHA OH BON SANG KARKAT SI TU SENTAIS TA TROOOONCHE !  
- Terezi, non ! S'écrie Jade. Faut pas… Pfff… HAHAHAHA ! Non j'en peux plus, c'est trop… Trop… ! »

Elle part en fou-rire avec elle. Rose et Kanaya détournent le regard, chacune une main devant la bouche pour se retenir de rire. Dave affiche un grand sourire, et Sollux commence à ricaner à son tour. J'essaie de résister encore un peu, même si mes joues me font mal à force de sourire et que je sens que je vais complètement m'asphyxier si je ne retrouve pas une respiration un minimum normale… Puis finalement je ne tiens plus et éclate de rire à mon tour, sous l'incompréhension totale de Karkat.

« Putain, Egbert, commence Sollux avant de s'arrêter le temps de reprendre son souffle. On devrait te décerner une médaille.  
- Mais tellement ! Hurle Jade, à moitié morte de rire.  
- Mythique », fait Dave, toujours souriant.

Ce qui suffit à Karkat pour qu'il se lève brusquement et file en direction de la salle de bain. Quelques secondes de silence. Puis un cri de rage.

« EGBEEEEEERT ! »

Oh putain.

Je manque de m'étaler en me prenant le pied de la table basse dans le mollet en me levant, mais suis rattrapé de justesse par le bras de Dave qui m'aide à me tenir droit avant de me pousser d'une petite tape dans le dos, glissant un « cours, bro » au passage. Pas comme si ce n'était pas mon intention de toute façon. J'ai à peine le temps d'entendre la porte de la salle de bain se rouvrir que je suis déjà dans le couloir, encore en chaussettes, détalant à toute vitesse. J'hésite une fois à l'intersection, glisse un peu mais me rattrape, puis me décide pour la chambre de Dave – vide, comme toujours, en fait je commence à me demander si son colocataire est toujours en vie.

Une fois dans la chambre, à bout de souffle, je plaque mon oreille contre la porte et écoute attentivement malgré les cognements bruyants de mon cœur contre ma poitrine. Bon, je pense qu'il ne m'a pas poursuivi. En tout cas pas jusque-là. Il a dû se rendre compte que tout le lycée risquait de le voir s'il me suivait dans le couloir. Je suis tranquille, en tout cas pour l'instant.

Jusqu'à ce que je doive retourner dans ma chambre, en fait. Je ferais peut-être mieux de demander à Dave si je peux dormir dans sa piaule ce soir…

Boah, il devrait pas être trop en colère contre moi, si ?

…

Bon peut-être que si. Mais putain, ça valait le coup !

...

J'entrouvre doucement ma porte, sur mes gardes. La lumière est éteinte. Bon, il ne doit pas être là… J'entre dans la pièce, allume la lumière et fais quelques pas jusqu'à mon lit.

« Content de toi ? »

Je sursaute tellement que je marche sur un t-shirt qui traînait par terre et tombe à la renverse, me retenant seulement contre le bout du lit.

« K- Karkat ! Tu pourrais prévenir quand t'es là, j'ai eu une de ces trouilles ! »

Je fixe mon petit-ami troll, debout contre la porte de la salle de bain, un linge mouillé dans la main. Les gribouillis sur son visage sont toujours là, bien qu'un peu moins prononcés.

« Oh, excuse-moi, c'est vrai que faire sursauter quelqu'un c'est tellement plus grave que, je sais pas, lui PEINTURLURER SON PUTAIN DE VISAGE !  
- Hé, tu l'avais mérité ! Tu t'étais endormi !  
- Parce que toi tu t'es jamais endormi devant un de mes films ?!  
- Non !  
- Non ?  
- Bon peut-être que ça m'est arrivé une ou deux fois…  
- Ça t'arrive à chaque putain de fois ! La semaine dernière tu t'es endormi au bout de même pas dix minutes de film !  
- D'accord, bon, désolé. Hé… »

Je m'approche un peu de lui, hésitant.

« T'es pas fâché au moins ? »

Il soutient mon regard inquiet quelques secondes avant de soupirer, roulant des yeux.

« Non je suis pas fâché, mais t'es chiant.  
- Héhé. Désolé.  
- En plus ça veut pas partir cette connerie, vingt putains de minutes que j'essaie de… »

Je l'interromps en attrapant sa main qui tenait le linge, mon autre main venant caresser doucement sa joue.

« Allez, j'vais t'aider à l'effacer. »

...

« Aïe, bordel, John ! Tu le fais exprès !  
- Mais comment tu veux que ça parte si je frotte pas un peu ! Arrête de gémir !  
- Hé, je te rappelle que c'est légèrement de TA faute tout ça !  
- On t'a jamais dit de pas t'attarder sur le passé ?  
- C'était y'a même pas trois putains d'heures.  
- Chuuut, arrête de parler, j'arrive pas à nettoyer quand tu bouges.  
- Connard.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime, Karkat. »

...

Deux heures et un flacon de savon plus tard, le visage de Karkat est enfin redevenu aussi gris qu'avant – bien qu'un peu rougi à force de frotter autant, c'est pas marqué « indélébile » pour rien ces conneries – et il est déjà minuit passé. Pas vraiment fatigué, l'envie de proposer un film me vient mais rapidement je me ravise : peut-être pas une très bonne idée de parler de films pendant un petit moment. Je m'installe sur le lit de Karkat, profitant silencieusement une fois de plus de ne pas avoir à me sauver une fois la nuit venue comme c'était le cas avant qu'on ne partage notre chambre. Je jette un petit coup d'œil vers le terrarium de Casey, pleine de vie à cette heure de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que Karkat ne vienne s'installer à côté de moi, ramenant mon attention à lui. Il soupire et s'allonge sur le côté, face à moi.

« Tu sais, un moment j'ai cru que t'allais me courir après, comme cette fois-là.  
- Bien sûr, pour que tout le bahut ait le plaisir d'admirer ton œuvre d'art.  
- Haha, ouais c'est ce que je me suis dit.  
- Puis je commence à être habitué à ta connerie de toute façon.  
- Héhéhé. »

Je m'allonge avec lui, mon visage à hauteur du sien.

« Content que t'aies décidé de pas te venger, cette fois, en tout cas !  
- Qui a dit que je n'allais pas me venger ? »

Un sourcil levé.  
Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Pardon ? »

Il me fait un grand sourire, et… OK j'ai peur là.  
J'essaie de m'échapper discrètement – raté, Karkat vient de profiter de sa vitesse trollienne pour se retourner et se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi, tenant fermement mes poignets.

« Ouah ! Euh… Karkat ? »

Je réalise seulement à ce moment qu'on est à moitié dans le noir, avec juste la lumière de la salle de bain encore ouverte pour nous éclairer. Dans la pénombre, les yeux de Karkat brillent légèrement, comme deux points jaunes dans la nuit, me rappelant une fois de plus à quel point les trolls sont complètement flippants. Une partie de mon cerveau me hurle de m'enfuir – instinct de survie, probablement. Les trois quarts restants eux ont plus l'air d'accord pour retirer ce fichu pull et embrasser ses lèvres quitte à me couper avec ses crocs.

Je déglutis bruyamment.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? »

Je pense que le ton de ma voix trahit ce que je pense réellement de sa « vengeance », mais peu importe. Karkat est juste au-dessus de moi, ses yeux dans les miens, son sourire dévoilant ses crocs, son souffle sur mon visage, et il est juste. Parfait.

Je crois que je gémis quand il mordille la peau de mon cou. Je ne saurais pas trop dire ce qu'il est en train de me faire – mordre, lécher, laisser une marque (très probablement)… – mais quand il se redresse, un mélange de ronronnement et de grognement sort de sa gorge et je _meurs_, complètement, parce que ARG c'est juste ADORABLE et SUPER SEXY et AAAAARG !

Je le vois passer un coup de langue sur ses lèvres avant de se réattaquer à la peau de mon cou. Je sais qu'il est en train de me laisser des marques. C'est ça qu'il voulait dire par vengeance ; et demain je serai probablement mort de honte en me montrant devant tout le monde, mais merde pour tout ça. Là, j'ai juste envie de passer mes bras derrière sa nuque et d'embrasser ces lèvres qui me taquinent à mort, mais il garde mes poignets bloqués et pour tout avouer j'ai pas tellement envie qu'il me lâche. Je reste immobile alors, tentant plus mal que bien de retenir les bruits qui veulent s'échapper de ma gorge tandis qu'il suçote j'ai l'impression _chaque parcelle_ de la peau de mon cou au point de me faire mal – mais ça je m'en fiche.

« T'es pas supposé apprécier ta punition, tu sais ? »

Je ne trouve pas les mots pour répondre mais de toute façon il ne m'en laisse pas le temps, daignant finalement toucher à mes lèvres trop longtemps ignorées. Quand il recule, il reste quelques secondes à observer mon visage, ses yeux brillant toujours un peu, et il soupire.

« Aah, putain… Pourquoi j'arrive pas à rester en colère contre toi ?  
- Parce que je suis totalement adorable ?  
- Adorablement débile.  
- Je compterai ça comme un compliment, merci. »

Il m'embrasse une fois de plus et je laisse ma conscience dériver quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il retire son t-shirt, me rappelant quelque chose par l'occasion.

« Hé, regarde sur ton bras. »

Karkat me jette un regard interloqué et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à pleines dents quand il inspecte son bras jusqu'à trouver l'endroit où j'ai écrit mon prénom.

« Oh. Comment t'as fait pour pas me réveiller ?  
- Aucune idée, t'avais l'air de dormir profondément.  
- Ça doit être l'effet Con Ai— Aïe, putain ! »

Il se masse l'épaule là où je l'ai frappé mais même dans le noir je peux voir le semblant de sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Sans attendre, il tend une main vers mon bureau et attrape le marqueur noir qu'il décapuchonne d'un coup de griffe habile. Il repousse un peu la manche de mon t-shirt et je frissonne en sentant les lettres de son prénom s'inscrire sur mon bras, au même endroit que sur le sien. Je dois sourire comme un débile et je suis content qu'il fasse nuit et qu'il ne me voit p— ah merde, si, vision nocturne, me rappelle son air moqueur.

« T'es une putain d'énigme, t'es au courant ? Dit-il doucement.  
- Hm ?  
- T'es supposé être mon moitiesprit, mais des fois j'ai juste envie de te taquiner comme si t'étais mon kismesis. Et te mordre. J'ai souvent envie de te mordre.  
- Et c'est pas bien ?  
- Si, c'est juste… Perturbant. Par moments je suis même plus sûr de savoir dans quel putain de quadrant on est.  
- Héhé, c'est que notre amour est plus fort que les quadrants ! »

Je peux le voir rougir même dans la semi-pénombre et mon sourire s'élargit. Il essaye de le cacher, mais je sais très bien que ce que je viens de dire lui fait plaisir. J'ai vu suffisamment de ses films d'amours (en tout cas ce que j'en ai compris) pour savoir que ce genre de déclarations romantiques le fait craquer. Et je trouve ça juste adorable.

« …Crétin.  
- Héhéhé. »

Malgré ses dires il me serre dans ses bras, fort. Je passe une main derrière sa tête pour caresser ses cheveux et il resserre son étreinte.

« Je t'aime, Karkat.  
- La ferme. Débile. Abruti. »

Un petit silence, son souffle chaud contre ma nuque. Mon propre sourire qui commence à me faire mal aux joues. Et un « moi aussi » murmuré presque trop bas pour que je l'entende.

Sauf que je l'entends.

...

...

Je pense qu'un mois est passé depuis le presque renvoi de Karkat. Les choses commencent à se calmer, les rumeurs ont fait le tour du lycée suffisamment de fois pour que tout le monde s'en lasse. Les cours sont de plus en plus difficiles, mais maintenant j'ai Karkat pour m'aider à réviser. Bien sûr il ne faut pas s'attendre à un miracle ; je sais que je n'atteindrai jamais le niveau de Rose ou quoi, mais je ne fais plus partie des « mauvais élèves » désormais et c'est bien suffisant pour l'instant.  
Aussi, je commence à remarquer des changements dans notre classe et dans le reste du lycée. On voit des trolls se décaler pour laisser passer des humains dans le couloir, ou des humains apporter leurs devoirs à leur voisin de classe troll quand ils manquent des cours. Les professeurs ont aussi l'air de faire moins de différences, et goûter aux spécialités propres à l'autre espèce à la cantine semble être devenu un phénomène de mode. J'ai même été surpris de découvrir que certains trolls avaient gardé le contact avec leur binôme humain de l'exposé d'Histoire en plus de ceux de notre petit groupe.

Les humains ont aussi l'air d'avoir moins peur des trolls qu'avant. Bon, certains n'osent toujours pas leur adresser la parole et manquent de partir en courant si l'un d'entre eux leur jette un regard un peu trop direct, mais il y a du progrès ! Jade m'a même appris qu'une de ses amies d'une autre classe flashait sur Tavros et lui avait demandé de leur arranger un rendez-vous. Faut dire que même pour un troll, Tavros a vraiment l'air du genre à ne pas pouvoir faire de mal à une mouche. Littéralement. Je l'ai déjà vu ouvrir la fenêtre de la classe pour laisser sortir des mouches au lieu de les écraser. Sérieusement, dans le genre « ami des bêtes » on peut difficilement faire mieux.

On est mardi aujourd'hui, et on sort tout juste d'un examen d'alternian assez pénible. Celui des trolls dure un peu plus longtemps que le nôtre, aussi je décide de rejoindre Dave, Rose et Jade (qui ont bien sûr terminé avant moi) à la bibliothèque où nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous. En tout cas avant de me faire interpeller dans le couloir par trois filles (humaines) de notre classe.

« Besoin de quelque chose ? » Je demande après qu'elles aient appelé mon nom.

Elles se regardent entre elles, l'air hésitant. Finalement, une d'elles se décide.

« On se demandait juste… Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu sors avec Karkat ? Désolée si c'est pas vrai, hein ! Juste qu'on a entendu des rumeurs, et…  
- Oh, si c'est vrai. Pourquoi ? »

Elle se tourne vers les deux autres qui se sont mises à rougir. Je lève un sourcil, attendant patiemment qu'elle reprenne la parole.

« Mais… C'est un troll. »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire devant son ton plus qu'incrédule, comme si elle se demandait si je n'avais sérieusement pas été informé de ce fait évident.

« Haha, oui, je suis au courant !  
- Il ne te fait pas… peur ? Demande une autre des filles.  
- Hm, au début un peu. Mais après je me suis rendu compte qu'il était pas du tout aussi effrayant qu'il en avait l'air. Aucun des trolls ne l'est, vraiment ! Faut juste apprendre à les connaître un peu. »

Elles n'ont pas l'air totalement convaincues.

« Je sais pas, ils ont des… griffes, et des crocs, et ils sont tout le temps en train de nous regarder comme s'ils allaient nous dévorer…  
- Mais ils ont des côtés mignons aussi ! »

Elles me regardent avec perplexité et j'essaie de trouver des arguments pour leur faire comprendre, poussé par une envie subite de défendre l'image de mon petit-ami slash moitiesprit slash peu importe.

« Mignons ?  
- Bah ouais ! Genre, quand ils ronronnent ! Ou quand ils rassemblent des objets en piles sans s'en rendre compte. Et puis des fois quand Karkat s'énerve un peu trop, il a toujours un peu peur de m'avoir vexé même s'il essaye de le cacher. Et il croit que je le vois pas, mais il pleure toujours à la fin du Journal de Troll Bridget Jones. Oh et quand il rougit, il est juste adorable ! Et puis… ! »

Je réalise un peu tard que je suis à peine en train de leur exposer toute ma vie privée et celle de Karkat et j'ai à peine le temps de sentir mes joues se réchauffer que les trois filles se mettent à rire.

« C'est vrai que certains d'entre eux n'ont pas l'air si effrayants, admet la première.  
- Oui, comme Tavros ! dit une autre.  
- Je- J'ai fait mon exposé avec Aradia, elle était assez gentille… Des fois… Quand elle ne cassait pas des trucs…  
- C'est vrai que Nepeta est plutôt mignonne…  
- Vous voyez ! je leur dis. Une fois qu'on les connaît un peu, ils sont plus du tout effrayants ! »

Elles me gratifient d'un petit sourire et me remercient avant de filer en riant entre elles. Je reste immobile à sourire un moment avant de reprendre mon chemin. Je me demande si les humains et les trolls vont finir par s'accepter totalement, un jour. Peut-être que dans une dizaine ou une vingtaine d'années, il y aura plein d'autres lycées comme le nôtre ! Si les écoles maternelles commencent à être mixtes, et qu'on apprend les coutumes et les particularités propres à chaque espèce à l'autre dès leur naissance, alors les gens finiront peut-être par arrêter de faire des différences ?

C'est avec un grand sourire que j'approche du bâtiment de la bibliothèque. Je regarde ma montre qui m'apprend que Karkat devrait avoir fini dans un peu moins de quinze minutes. Si ça se trouve, il a même déjà rendu sa copie. Peut-être qu'il arrivera juste un peu après moi à la bibliothèque. Il va être content de savoir que je me suis pas trop mal tiré à l'examen. J'ai hâte qu'il arrive, héhé.

Mon sourire s'élargit un peu en voyant Jade arriver vers moi, traversant la cour extérieure au pas de course.

Jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'elle n'est pas du tout en train de sourire.

« John ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe qu'elle a saisi mon bras et commence à me traîner avec elle.

« Ouah, hé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, on va où ?!  
- C'est une amie qui m'a prévenue par sms… ! Oh mon Dieu, John, c'est tellement affreux ! Les professeurs ne savaient pas quoi faire, et, et… Ils l'ont emmené dans une ambulance, mais… !  
- Quoi ? Attends, Jade, tu me parles de qui, là ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?!  
- J'ai essayé de voir, mais il y a trop de monde ! Je crois qu'il y a un message, je ne sais pas, je…  
- JADE ! »

Je me stoppe et me détache de son emprise pour la faire arrêter et je l'attrape par les épaules, la secouant légèrement.

« Arrête-toi deux secondes et explique-moi ce qui se passe, d'accord ?  
- Oh, John ! C'est… C'est Tavros, il a eu un accident… Je crois que quelqu'un l'a poussé !  
- Poussé ? Poussé d'où ? Et pourquoi ?  
- JE SAIS PAS, BON SANG ! C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on se dépêche ! »

Je ne rajoute rien et hoche simplement la tête, puis nous repartons tous deux dans la direction qu'elle m'indique.

On ne met pas longtemps à atteindre la cour principale où une masse d'élèves est rassemblée devant un grand bâtiment. Quelques professeurs tentent de faire reculer les plus curieux et c'est avec beaucoup de peine que nous nous frayons un passage. Quelqu'un attrape soudain mon bras et j'essaye de me dégager par réflexe avant de découvrir Karkat, au milieu de la foule. L'inquiétude se lit dans son regard à peu près autant que la colère et l'incompréhension et je le suis, avec Jade, jusqu'à dépasser les autres et arriver face au bâtiment.

Devant lequel je suis pris d'un haut-le-cœur.

Derrière une ligne mise en place par les professeurs en attendant l'arrivée de la police, on peut voir un liquide marron par terre. Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour deviner de quoi il s'agit. Du sang. Tavros. Accident. Les mots se lient dans mon esprit mais j'ai encore du mal à tout comprendre. Puis Jade attrape ma main et la tend vers le haut, me faisant signe de regarder le mur. Mes pupilles s'écarquillent tandis que la main de Karkat se resserre dans la mienne, et je lis et relis les lettres tracées de la même couleur que le sang au sol.

_À TOUS CEUX QUI VOUDRAIENT FAIRE AMI-AMI AVEC DES HUMAINS  
DEMANDEZ À L'AUTRE A8RUTI S'IL A AIMÉ SA CHUTE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_

« C'est juste de la peinture, glisse Aradia en arrivant à côté de nous, une main sur la bouche. Mais… Le message est très clair. »

Les mots se frayent avec peine une place dans ma tête encombrée par les cris des professeurs et les chuchotements des élèves. Je crois même entendre des pleurs parmi le lot. Je remarque à peine la présence de Rose et Kanaya à nos côtés.

« Tavros a plusieurs amis humains avec qui il s'entend bien, dit doucement cette dernière.  
- Mais qui a pu faire une chose pareille ?! Hurle Jade.  
- Visiblement quelqu'un qui n'aime pas que les trolls traînent avec des humains, dit Rose avec une once de dégoût dans la voix. Qui que ce soit, il aura voulu donner l'exemple par cet acte.  
- Tu veux dire… Qu'on pourrait être les prochains ? Demande Jade avec effroi. Je refuse d'arrêter de traîner avec vous, les gars ! J'ai pas peur de ces… Ces lâches ! »

Personne n'ose rien répondre, nos regards à tous fixés sur le mur où la peinture encore fraiche dégouline lentement. Karkat resserre un peu plus ma main, et je remarque que je suis en train de trembler. Je me tourne vers lui, désireux de le rassurer par un sourire, mais je crois que je suis incapable de prendre une autre expression que celle qui est probablement la même que la sienne en cet instant.

Parce que je suis mort d'inquiétude et mort de trouille, et si je suis évidemment inquiet pour Tavros, c'est surtout l'idée même que ce soit Karkat allongé dans un brancard dans une ambulance, que ce soit son sang par terre, sa présence qui manque, qui me terrorise totalement.

...

...

* * *

**Aku** : ffnet est chiant.

Ah et la pause et terminée. On entame gentiment le dernier arc. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.


	18. Chapter 18

_Curiosity Killed the Karkat_

Part 18

...

...

**Karkat**

Finalement, nous ne restons pas bien longtemps sur la « scène de crime » comme certains élèves bien débiles l'appellent. Comme si toute cette connerie ne virait pas déjà assez psycho et parano sans qu'ils n'en rajoutent carrément une putain de couche cimentée. Bande de crétins gratinés.  
Sentant que John ne va pas tarder à s'effondrer – et je n'en mène pas vraiment bien large non plus, je suis obligé de l'avouer – je serre ma main sur la sienne et le tire doucement avec moi. Comme l'alternian est notre dernier cours de la journée, nous n'avons plus de cours à aller suivre. C'est donc avec soulagement que je le tire jusqu'à notre chambre commune, abandonnant l'idée de la bibliothèque où l'on s'était tous fixés rendez-vous afin de travailler nos différents cours et examens – encore une idée à John, ça.

Une fois rentrés dans la chambre, je me tourne vers John, qui tire encore une tête de six pieds de long, ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur. J'aimerais dire quelque chose, mais comme ma bouche refuse de s'ouvrir sur autre chose qu'un silence débile, je finis par m'approcher de lui, glisser mes bras sur sa taille et les refermer dans son dos, le plaquant contre mon torse en silence.  
Au bout d'un moment, il finit par me rendre mon étreinte – me serrant même un peu plus fort, comme pour s'assurer que je suis bien réel. Une de mes mains vient fouiller ses cheveux, massant doucement son cuir chevelu.

« Chhht… tout va bien, t'inquiète pas. Je suis là, je vais nulle part. Tout va bien… »

Je l'entends marmonner des mots sans sens – j'entends parfois mon nom, chuchoté sur un ton carrément paniqué – mais à force de câlin, de papouilles sur la tête et de mots rassurants, il finit par quand même se calmer, la tête enfouie dans mon cou. Depuis le temps, on a fini – sous une impulsion de ma part – par s'agenouiller au sol. Lentement, je me détache de lui pour plonger mes pupilles dans l'océan des siennes. Je fronce un peu les sourcils.

« Ça va mieux ?  
- O-oui… désolé.  
- De quoi tu t'excuses, encore, crétin ? »

Un petit rire – qui a le mérite de me réchauffer le cœur – qu'il ponctue d'un de ses merveilleux sourires – auquel je réponds bon gré mal gré.  
Mais au moment où je pensais que tout allait mieux et que je pourrais me lever pour le faire travailler sur les devoirs du lendemain, il baisse à nouveau le regard et se mordille doucement la lèvre.

« Tu… tu crois que ça va aller ?  
- De quoi ?  
- Pour Tavros…  
- Mais oui crétin, arrête de t'en faire autant. Les trolls c'est résistant.  
- Mais… il est quand même tombé de très haut…  
- Moi aussi, en sortant avec toi. Pourtant chuis encore en vie, tu vois. »

Il me fixe un instant, perdu.  
Puis, ses yeux s'éclairent, et je sens son poing s'abattre maladroitement sur mon épaule. Je lui sers un de mes meilleurs sourires sadiques, tandis qu'il me balance sur un ton faussement vexé :

« Méchant !  
- Je sais. Allez, arrête de t'en faire, je suis sûr que tout ira bien.  
- Et… pour le reste ?  
- Quoi, le reste ?  
- Bah… le message, il parlait bien des trolls qui étaient amis avec des humains et tout… »

Pour le coup, je vois pas trop quoi lui répondre.  
Ouais, c'est vrai que ce genre de message n'est pas rassurant. Et plus j'y repense, plus je me dis que je suis persuadé d'avoir déjà vu quelqu'un écrire de cette façon, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler qui, et ça me rend dingue.  
Je me rends compte au bout de quelques minutes que je suis en train de furieusement me mordiller les lèvres, concentré dans ma réflexion, et que ça n'a pas l'air de rassurer mon moitiesprit. Je décide de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, les sourcils froncés.

« Arrête donc de t'inquiéter, tu vas finir avec le sang aussi bleu qu'Equius !  
- Mais…  
- Pas de mais. Ils ont parlé de trolls amis. Nous, on est moitiesprits, c'est pas pareil. Et puis même, ils peuvent pas s'attaquer à l'un d'entre nous sans se manger de sales représailles dans la figure, alors tout devrait bien aller. Arrête donc de te faire du mouron, putain, ça sert à rien. »

Il finit par me faire un de ses petits sourires et, satisfait, je l'aide à se relever pour aller ensuite chercher nos sacs – et donc nos devoirs.  
Devoirs qui le font pousser un soupir exaspéré tandis que je les étale sur notre petite table pour travailler dessus.

...

L'ambiance est tendue, le lendemain matin, tandis que notre prof de géographie tente de nous éclairer sur la démographie d'une des villes au plein centre du territoire troll. John, à côté de moi, se serait déjà endormi si je ne lui mettais pas de vigoureux coups de coude toutes les cinq minutes dans les côtes.  
La prise de note, c'est pas encore ça, hein…

Ce qui m'inquiète, quand même, c'est la tension qui règne dans la classe, les trolls et les humains qui se fixent en chiens de faïence quand leurs regards se croisent, pas sûrs du comportement à adopter. C'est sûr, le message et l'accident de hier ont carrément créé un froid…

« Nous voyons donc que depuis que cette faille est apparue, la démographie a chu… »

La prof est interrompue par une porte qui s'ouvre sans délicatesse – presque arrachée, je dirais – pour laisser entrer une jeune troll aux longs cheveux noirs et à lunettes - l'un des verres de sa paire étant fumé pour empêcher de voir son œil.  
Cette dernière referme la porte d'un coup de pied et traverse nonchalamment la classe pour aller s'asseoir à l'une des places vides, tout au fond de la pièce. L'enseignante la regarde passer, les yeux ronds, avant de lancer d'une voix blanche tandis que l'autre s'installe :

« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle ?  
- Quoi ? »

Ton froid, polaire.  
Putain, elle, elle a jamais appris la politesse. Surtout envers les profs.  
Je viens de voir la nôtre tiquer, d'ailleurs.

« Que faites-vous ici ?  
- J'ai cours.  
- Dans ma classe ? Je ne vous ai pourtant jamais vue ici.  
- J'étais occupée ailleurs. »

La prof – humaine, l'ai-je précisé ? – s'apprête à parler à nouveau, mais elle s'arrête, bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, quand elle entend un grognement sourd résonner dans le fond de la salle. Visiblement, la nana a pas envie qu'on l'emmerde.  
Pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes, la prof reprend quand même la parole.

« Votre nom, jeune fille.  
- Serket. Vriska Serket. »

Je détourne les yeux de la prof pour retourner les poser sur ma feuille, mais je suis arrêtée dans mon élan par l'image de Kanaya, assise devant moi, en diagonale. Elle est pâle. Je veux dire… plus pâle que d'habitude, vraiment, vraiment super hyper méga trop pâle, genre parchemin qui date de plusieurs siècles.  
Je suis habitué à sa pâleur depuis le temps que je la connais, mais là ça m'inquiète quand même un peu, cette histoire. C'est pas normal qu'elle tire une tronche pareille. Et je sais pas pourquoi, le nom de Vriska me rappelle quelque chose.  
Il faudra que je tire ça au clair.

Enfin, plus tard. Là, la prof a repris son cours et comme John a toujours l'air motivé à s'endormir le plus rapidement possible, il faut que je prenne mes notes correctement.  
Je lui ferai regretter plus tard son manque de sérieux… héhé.

...

Nous passons une partie de l'après-midi seulement John et moi, à travailler nos devoirs et réviser les différents cours, mais je sens bien que j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur ce que je fais – au moins autant que lui. Autant dire que c'est grave.  
C'est pourquoi, vers quelque chose comme les quinze heures, je ne rechigne pas trop quand John me force plus ou moins à refermer tout ça. Ni quand il rameute certains de nos potes ici par sms.

Au final, environ vingt minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvons coincés à dix dans notre petite chambre – John, Gamzee, Dave, Terezi, Jade, Rose, Kanaya, Sollux, Aradia et moi-même. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi tout le monde est là en même temps, mais bon. Même si je me mettais à gueuler, personne ne dégagerait, donc autant supporter.

Une fois tous plus ou moins assis autour de la table, un silence pesant tombe, tandis que nous nous regardons les uns les autres, peu sûrs de ce que l'on pourrait bien pouvoir dire. Enfin, Jade hausse doucement la voix.

« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a une idée de qui ça pourrait être ? »

Tout le monde se jette des petits coups d'œil en coin, mais je vois bien qu'aucun d'eux n'est sûr de quoi que ce soit – ou alors, autant que moi. Je me surprends à faire la moue avant de lâcher d'une voix plate :

« Nan… enfin, je suis pas sûr, mais il me semble avoir déjà vu cette écriture… »

Et là, un truc étrange se passe.  
Kanaya lève la tête, imitée dans la nanoseconde par Terezi, qui malgré sa cécité, me dévisage autant que mon amie au sang de jade – encore heureux qu'elle me lèche pas la gueule, tiens, j'ai pas envie de finir couvert de bave gluante.  
Fronçant les sourcils, je la scrute du regard, tentant de l'interroger par la même, mais elle finit par détourner les yeux, comme gênée par quelque chose qui m'échappe. Je n'ai cependant pas tout à fait le temps de m'attarder dessus que la voix d'Aradia s'élève, plus dure que d'habitude – normal, quand j'y pense, il me semble qu'elle est pas mal amie avec Tavros.

« Je la connais aussi, j'en suis presque sûre, mais j'arrive pas à me souvenir de qui ça peut bien être. »

Hop, Kanaya qui baisse encore un peu la tête.  
OK ça devient de plus en plus évident qu'elle sait quelque chose dont elle ne veut pas trop parler. Mais je me vois pas vraiment …

« Kanaya ? Tu sais quelque chose ? »

Hé ?

« De quoi tu causes, encore, Terezi ? Je lâche, les sourcils froncés.  
- Oh, me dis pas que tu sens pas sa gêne. C'est aussi puissant que la framboise de ton sang, Karcrabe ! »

Je grogne, mais tourne le regard vers Kanaya. Cette dernière s'est encore plus tassée sur elle-même sous le poids de tous les regards qui se tournent vers elle. Je m'apprête à dire un truc, mais Terezi me coupe à nouveau la parole, les sourcils clairement froncés derrière ses lunettes rouge sang, cette fois-ci.

« Tu ne penses quand même pas que ce serait… elle ? »

Hein ?  
Je fronce les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre, les yeux fixés sur Kanaya, qui ne bouge pas. À part pour se tasser encore un peu plus quand Aradia lance :

« Elle… comment ça, elle ? Tu veux dire…  
- Comment ça, elle, AA ?  
- Mais tu sais ! On jouait avec elle au collège, je t'ai raconté…  
- Ah oui, Spiderbitch ? »

Elle grimace au surnom que vient de sortir Sollux, mais acquiesce. Tout à coup, la lumière se fait dans mon cerveau, entre une histoire que l'on m'avait expliquée il y a bien longtemps, l'écriture de ce message et quelque chose vu plus récemment. Je lance un « HA ! » triomphant vers Kanaya – qui a décidément l'air de vouloir se faire de plus en plus petite – mais ne peux pas rajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre que la voix vexée de Jade s'élève.

« Hé, ho, c'est fini ces secrets, ouais ?! Vous parlez de qui, à la fin ?! »

Tous les regards trolls convergent vers elle, et c'est à son air circonspect – et celui de tous les autres humains de la pièce, tout aussi interloqués que le sien – que je me rends compte qu'eux ne sont peut-être pas au courant de ce dont on est en train de parler.  
Après un instant de silence, je me gratte la gorge et me tourne vers Kanaya.

« Vaut peut-être mieux que tu en parles toi, non ? Vu que tu es celle qui la connaît le mieux…  
- J'ai compris, j'ai compris, Karkat. Merci. »

Son ton est plus froid que d'ordinaire. Merde, j'espère que je ne l'ai pas vexée ni rien…  
Elle se relève un peu, le dos droit, et nous fixe tous un instant du regard avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, la voix calme et posée comme si elle allait simplement faire un putain d'exposé d'Histoire. Chelou.

« Celle dont nous parlons – que Sollux a très gracieusement surnommé Spiderbitch – était autrefois ma moirail. Elle s'appelle Vriska Serket. »

Je vois John ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose – visiblement il a fait le lien entre la nana de ce matin et ce nom – mais je lui pince une côte, le faisant sursauter sur le côté, afin de le forcer à se taire. Il me lance une œillade un peu vexée, mais je fronce les sourcils tandis que Kanaya poursuit.

« Nous étions, elle, Terezi et moi-même, dans le même collège, à l'époque. C'est là que nous nous sommes toutes les trois connues. À cette époque, Vriska était encore quelqu'un de très… enfin, disons qu'elle était fréquentable. Nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'elles commencent des petits jeux de… comment tu disais, déjà, Terezi ?  
- Jeux de Rôle, ricana notre amie aveugle.  
- Voilà, jeux de Rôle. Ces jeux sont devenus de plus en plus dangereux au fil du temps, et est venu un jour où s'est produit un… accident. »

Un silence de mort plane dans la pièce, tandis que le regard de Kanaya se pose gravement sur Terezi. Cette dernière semble en être consciente, puisqu'au bout de quelques secondes, elle agite la main comme pour lui donner une permission.

« Hum. À cette occasion, Terezi a perdu la vue. Elle a alors décidé de se venger…  
- La justice pour la justice !  
- …et c'est ainsi que Vriska a perdu un de ses deux yeux, et a eu le bras fracturé pendant un très long moment. J'ai alors tenté de m'interposer afin d'éviter que tout ceci ne dégénère, et Vriska a semble-t-il pensé que je voulais prendre la défense de Terezi. Elle l'a très mal vécu, et a décidé de briser notre moirallégeance. Depuis, nous ne nous sommes plus adressées la parole. »

J'aperçois Rose poser doucement une main sur le bras de Kanaya, s'attirant un regard un peu triste de cette dernière. Elles échangent un regard qui semble vouloir tout dire pour elles, puis leur attention se reporte sur nous.  
Enfin, plus précisément, sur Jade, qui a encore ouvert la bouche.

« Mais… pourquoi ce serait elle ? Elle ne connait pas Tavros, non ? »

Kanaya paraît un instant ennuyée.

« Je n'en sais rien, à vrai dire. Elle ne le connaissait certainement pas à l'époque du collège puisqu'il n'était pas avec nous, mais peut-être l'a-t-elle connu plus tard. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que le message écrit sur le mur… Eh bien, elle a exactement la même façon d'écrire. »

Un autre silence, de plomb, celui-là.  
Un silence brisé par la voix de John, plutôt grave pour une fois.

« Mais… pourquoi Tavros ? Il ne lui avait rien fait. »

Un grognement résonne entre les quatre murs de notre petite pièce à cette phrase.  
Un grognement qui me glacerait presque le sang, tant je le connais bien, tant il peut être effrayant.  
Un grognement qui provient de la personne assise juste à ma gauche.

Gamzee.  
Ce dernier a perdu tout son sourire, ses yeux se sont figés dans un regard glacé, tout son être semble résonner de haine. D'une haine qui gronde, à l'instar de sa gorge.  
J'ai vite fait de lever la main pour la passer sur son bras.

« Hé, crétin. Calme-toi, vu ? Ça ne servirait à rien que tu fasses ça. »

Il tourne un regard presque noir sur moi, mais je vois encore au fond de lui cette étincelle qui palpite, qui m'a toujours permis de le ramener à la raison. Je sais qu'il n'a pas encore pété les plombs, mais là c'est pas loin.  
Après tout, Tavros est un de ses amis, et je sais qu'il n'aime pas que l'on touche à ses amis. Vraiment, vraiment pas.

Je me rapproche un peu et tapote doucement sa tête, chuchotant doucement pour qu'il soit le seul à m'entendre. Avec cet abruti, pas besoin de vrais mots, il comprend sans ça. C'est aussi ça, la magie de notre moirallégeance.  
Il ne me faut que cinq minutes pour totalement le calmer et retrouver sur son visage ce sourire de drogué qui me rassure tant – même si je hais l'avouer. Je me tourne alors vers les autres, qui sont restés tout le temps de la scène dans un silence – gêné pour les humains, respectueux pour les trolls.

Finalement, nous décidons d'en rester là pour le soir et vu l'heure, partons tous en direction de la cafétéria. Dans cette dernière, l'ambiance est largement plus pesante que d'habitude, beaucoup moins sujette aux rires ou aux batailles de bouffes comme ces derniers temps. Même notre table est moins enjouée que d'habitude, et c'est assez rapidement que nous retournons tous dans nos chambres respectives afin de terminer la soirée, puis la nuit.

...

« Hello tout le monde ! »

Je lève vaguement ma tête de mon cahier de civisme humain à l'entente de la voix de la sœur de John, qui a l'air plutôt contente. Elle était pas là ce matin, à la cafète, ni en même temps que nous pour entrer dans la classe et pour la première heure de cours… ouais en fait c'est vrai ça, elle était où ?

La plupart de ceux de notre groupe lèvent la tête en même temps que moi pour lui porter attention tandis qu'elle s'assied à sa place. Elle nous lance alors d'une voix joyeuse :

« J'ai vu Tavros ! »

Regain d'attention immédiat à ces quelques mots, nous poussons même le vice à nous lever de nos places pour nous approcher d'elle – notre prof n'étant pas encore là, y'a pas de mal.  
Elle sourit de notre intérêt et reprend la parole.

« J'ai pas pu le voir, il sortait d'opération quand je suis arrivée et les médecins m'ont dit qu'il était encore trop dans les vapes pour parler. Mais il va bien, en tout cas ! Ils ont réussi à le stabiliser et tout, et ça n'a pas l'air trop grave, enfin ils m'ont pas tout dit, mais ça n'avait pas l'air grave et… et…  
- Jade. »

La voix de Rose est grave, basse. Elle semble comprendre quelque chose que nous, nous n'avons pas encore appréhendé. Je fronce les sourcils en même temps que mon moitiesprit à côté de moi, tandis que Jade baisse la tête.

« Q-quoi…  
- Tu ne nous dis pas tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Continue Lalonde, imperturbable.  
- Eh bien… »

Elle prend une grande inspiration et baisse les yeux, comme incapable de soutenir nos différents regards. Je sens John attraper doucement ma main, inquiet. Ça me tourneboule un peu le cœur, je suis bien obligé de l'avouer.

« Eh bien… les médecins n'en sont pas sûrs, mais ils ont dit… qu'il était possible que Tavros ne recouvre pas l'usage de ses jambes, parce que sa colonne a été touchée ou un truc comme ça. »

Un silence de plomb tombe sur la salle, et je jette un regard inquiet à mon moirail, figé pas loin de moi, qui ne bouge plus. Je suis prêt à me jeter dessus pour lui faire le plus gros sooshpap du monde s'il le faut, mais il semble réussir à se calmer tout seul, sans rien dire. J'aperçois juste son regard, un peu plus sombre. Il faudra que je pense à surveiller ça de plus près.  
Jade semble prête à reprendre la parole – certainement pour essayer de tous nous rassurer, pleine de remords d'avoir dû annoncer une si mauvaise nouvelle – mais notre prof arrive à ce moment-là et coupe court à notre discussion, nous forçant à retourner à nos places.

La suite de la journée se déroulera, interminable, la tension augmentant heure par heure autour de nous entre les humains et les trolls. J'espère que tout ceci ne partira pas en boule de neige, qu'on pourra le stopper à temps.  
Je n'aimerais pas que tout redevienne comme avant, quand les humains flippaient tellement de nous approcher qu'un seul regard de notre part les faisait chier dans leur froc.

Lorsque nous retournons dans notre chambre après le repas du soir, avec John, je m'affale sans aucune délicatesse sur le lit de ce dernier, qui a l'air plutôt surpris de mon comportement. J'ai la tête enfoncée à moitié dans son oreiller, mais devine sans aucune difficulté qu'il vient de s'allonger à côté de moi – surtout grâce au poids de son corps sur le matelas, sa chaleur qui se colle contre moi.  
Et son doigt qui pouic pouic sur ma joue.  
Je grogne vaguement au toucher, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire de venir dévoiler mes crocs lorsque je l'entends rire. Je tourne la tête vers lui et croise son regard rieur mais teinté d'inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, abruti ? »

Il fait la moue – toujours aussi insensible à mes insultes, c'en est presque désespérant ! – promenant son doigt sur mon nez, à présent, avant de se décider à répondre.

« Je sais pas trop… Je suis juste… inquiet, je crois ?  
- De quoi ?  
- Que… tout redevienne comme avant ? J'ai pas envie, c'était vraiment chouette que les humains se décident à parler aux trolls, qu'ils cessent d'avoir peur de vous. Mais… maintenant, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? »

Je pousse un soupir et me tourne complètement jusqu'à pouvoir me placer face à lui, mon front appuyé contre le sien, mes mains courant sur sa taille, ses mains à lui perdues dans mon dos ou mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux et laisse quelque chose entre le ronronnement et le grognement se balader dans ma gorge. Ça a l'air de lui plaire, puisqu'il sourit.

« Je sais pas ce qui va se passer, mais arrête de t'inquiéter, crétin, OK ? Ça sert à rien. Au pire, on recommencera. Ils pourront pas nous empêcher d'être tous les deux, et t'es bien placé comme moi pour savoir que le bonheur et le rire, c'est contagieux. On les empêchera de tout casser. Maintenant, arrête de t'en faire ou je serais forcé de te punir, vu ? »

Il passe par une petite phase d'étonnement avant de comprendre ce dont je parle, un sourire carnassier aux crocs.  
Et avant que j'aie pu dire ouf, je sens la main dans ma chevelure se déplacer doucement vers le haut de ma tête, là où sont situées mes cornes.

Le bruit dans ma gorge est bien plus près d'un ronronnement, maintenant.

...

Le lendemain matin, tout semble aller comme d'habitude – enfin, la tension en plus, quoi. Nous sommes dans notre classe de maths – avec le remplaçant d'Ampora, qui est bien plus supportable que son homologue – quand quelque chose d'assez étonnant se passe.  
La sonnerie marquant le début du cours n'a pas encore sonné, mais j'ai déjà le nez dans mon cahier pour vérifier un exercice que je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir réussi. John, à côté de moi, a l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

Au bout de quelques lignes de calcul, je le sens me tapoter le coude. Je grogne vaguement pour lui montrer que je l'écoute, et l'entends me chuchoter un « je reviens ! » rapide. Hochant la tête, je ne quitte pas des yeux mon cahier, concentré sur cette ligne de dérivée qui me pose tant de problèmes. Je le sens juste quitter sa chaise à côté de moi et entends ses pas se diriger vers l'autre côté de la classe, là où je sais que Rose, Jade et Kanaya sont situées.

« Dis-moi, Nepeta… »

… Ah, et Nepeta et Equius, aussi, oui.  
J'avais oublié ces deux-là. D'ailleurs, pourquoi veut-il lui parler, en fait ? J'aurais dû lui demander, mince.  
Je relève la tête, curieux, pour le découvrir posté devant le bureau de la troll fan de chats, qui le regarde d'un air curieux. John est toujours aussi souriant. Il s'apprête à rouvrir la bouche quand je vois Equius bouger pour poser une de ses imposantes mains sur l'épaule de sa moirail.

« Nepeta, non. Je ne veux pas que tu lui parles. »

Un intense silence s'abat sur toute la classe, à peu près toutes les têtes s'étant tournées à l'entente de la voix, grave et profonde – difficilement loupable – d'Equius. Nepeta s'est tournée vers lui, et je devine d'ici qu'elle doit être passablement étonnée.

« Miais, Equius…  
- Pas de mais. Tu sais que ça peut être dangereux, et je ne veux pas mettre en péril ta sécurité. »

John ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Visiblement, le regard grave d'Equius l'a totalement convaincu de ne pas essayer d'argumenter quoi que ce soit. Il baisse un peu la tête, lance un regard triste à Nepeta – qui le lui rend bien – puis retourne s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je lui jette un regard qu'il soutient difficilement, et tapote doucement son épaule – je ne peux malheureusement pas faire grand-chose de plus, le prof va arriver.  
Mais nul doute que je parlerai avec lui de ça ce soir, à mon avis ce crétin en a grand besoin.

...

Malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas attendre le soir.  
Ou plutôt, le monde décidera que j'aurais dû me bouger les fesses plus vite, précipitant les choses par un autre incident – moins violent que les autres, mais quand même assez impressionnant.

On était en train de marcher dans le couloir quand c'est arrivé.  
Au début, personne n'a compris. Tout ce qui s'est passé, c'est le bruit d'un cadenas que l'on défait, puis un hurlement strident, glaçant littéralement le sang. Presque tout le couloir s'est figé sur place, le regard tourné en direction d'une troll d'environ le même âge que nous, qui avait reculé de plusieurs pas avant de tomber à terre, les yeux figés en direction de son casier.

Casier d'où s'échappait un torrent d'araignées et de cafards dans toutes les directions.  
D'araignées.

Je grince des dents.  
Des araignées. Le surnom que Sollux donnait à Vriska – Spiderbitch – n'était pas sans raison. Cette fille adorait les araignées comme si c'était ses putains d'enfants. Pas dur d'ignorer la signature de cette nana.  
Qui s'en prenait encore à des trolls. Facile de deviner pourquoi elle.

Elle avait dû faire ami-ami avec des humains.  
Je sens la main de John se refermer sur la mienne, la serrer douloureusement. Je tourne la tête pour lui lancer un regard qui se veut rassurant, mais je me gèle dans mon élan quand j'aperçois une tache violette au fond du couloir qui attire mon attention.

Eridan.  
Ce sombre connard d'Ampora.

Qui sourit.  
Qui est en train de _sourire_, PUTAIN !  
Je n'ai pas le temps ne serait-ce que d'ouvrir la bouche que ce con m'a déjà lancé une saleté de regard de défi avant de se détourner, sourire aux lèvres, et de quitter le couloir.

Je sens mon ventre faire comme un nœud.

J'ignore pourquoi, mais je suis persuadé que cet enculé est pour quelque chose dans tout ce qui se passe ici.

* * *

**John**

C'était déjà difficile d'imaginer que les choses pouvaient être pires – avec Tavros toujours à l'hôpital, et quelques autres évènements moins importants mais importants tout de même, par-ci par-là, pour « punir » les trolls qui s'approchent trop des humains – mais rapidement je comprends que toute cette histoire est loin de s'arrêter là.

C'est surtout des rumeurs, au départ. Des trolls de notre lycée qui se seraient fait tabasser en ville. À chaque fois ils disaient avoir été attaqués par des inconnus, mais le fait que les élèves attaqués soient connus pour traîner souvent avec des humains et le timing des attaques… Dur d'imaginer que tout ça n'est qu'une coïncidence.

Le problème, c'est que personne ne semble jamais présent quand quelque chose arrive. Et même quand ça se passe dans l'enceinte du lycée, il n'y a jamais aucun témoin.

Du côté de notre petit groupe, il a été décidé, après une assez longue discussion, que Kanaya partagerait la chambre de Rose pendant un moment. Je la comprends, en même temps. J'aurais pas aimé être dans la même piaule que cette Vriska, même sans la connaître, alors si en plus elles ont eu quelques différends par le passé… Apparemment Vriska n'avait jamais mis les pieds à l'internat jusqu'à présent ; quand elle venait en cours, c'était juste une journée, pas étonnant que les profs se souviennent pas d'elle. Je me demande si c'était pour éviter Kanaya qu'elle a fait ça. J'imagine que je le saurai jamais.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Rose s'est proposée pour l'héberger, même si on n'a pas fait de demande officielle cette fois – je crois qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avait le temps ni le courage d'aller frapper au bureau de M. Slick, et puis il aurait fallu déplacer toutes ses affaires dans la soirée. Et trouver une autre chambre pour Jade, aussi.

En parlant de ma sœur, elle n'a pas du tout protesté. En fait, elle avait l'air plutôt contente de la solution alternative qu'elle a trouvé : Kanaya partagerait la chambre avec Rose le temps que les choses se calment, et Jade… Eh bien, elle a vraisemblablement décidé qu'elle squatterait nos chambres à tour de rôle. Elle avait amené un sac de couchage avec elle – me demande bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs – donc personne n'a pu protester. Et puis elle avait l'air tellement enthousiaste qu'il aurait vraiment fallu être sans-cœur pour la priver de son plaisir.

...

Il s'est pas passé grand-chose, ce weekend-là. Faut dire qu'on n'a pas trop bougé de nos chambres ; déjà parce qu'on avait une bonne pile de devoirs et que je sens que Karkat m'aurait décapité sur place si j'avais remis tout ça à la dernière minute, mais aussi parce qu'on voulait pas trop attirer l'attention sur nous vus les évènements récents. Dimanche, on s'est tous réunis pour partager d'autres hypothèses quant au prétendu accident de Tavros, mais sans preuves, pas vraiment moyen d'avancer. On a donc juste fini par tous se mettre devant un film, et ainsi une nouvelle semaine de cours a commencé.

Sans surprise, quand on arrive en cours le lundi matin, Vriska Serket est déjà dans la salle. Assise, bras croisés et l'air arrogant, elle fixe chaque arrivant avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Je sais pas si c'est à cause de ce que Kanaya et Terezi nous ont raconté sur elle, mais en croisant son regard, je peux pas m'empêcher de frissonner.

Je secoue la tête. Non, c'est pas bien de douter des gens comme ça. Après tout on n'a aucune preuve contre elle ; si ça se trouve, elle est innocente. Bon, OK, c'est un peu difficile à croire vu son sourire légèrement psychopathe, mais… Karkat aussi me faisait un peu peur, au début. Faut pas que j'aie de préjugés !

Pris d'une soudaine poussée de confiance, je m'approche de la jeune fille, sourire sur les lèvres – un peu forcé certes, mais sourire quand même – ignorant la main de Karkat qui tente de me rattraper tandis que je me poste devant sa table.

« Salut ! Je tente, pas bien sûr de moi. Je m'appelle John.  
- Et tu me veux quelque chose en particulier, John-le-débile ? »

OK, ça commence pas super bien, mais c'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter !

« J'me disais que, peut-être, vu que t'as pas été là pendant longtemps… Si jamais t'as besoin qu'on te file les cours ou quoi…  
- Eh bien, voyoooooooons… En fait, même si j'avais_ vraiment_ besoin de ces cours stupides, je crois que tu serais la dernière personne à qui j'irais le demander. Regardez-moi cette tête d'abruti ! Hors de ma vue, humain. Quoique, si tu me supplies à genoux, je t'autoriserai peut-être à lécher mes bottes ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, John-le-débile, hmmmmmmmm ?  
- Hé, tu lui parles pas comme ça !  
- T'as un problème, Vantas ?  
- Ouais, un putain de problème. Et, tiens, c'est marrant, il est juste en face de moi !  
- Haha, très amusant. T'es un comique, tu sais ? Peut-être que tu rigolerais moins si, disons, un petit accident arrivait à un certain abruti d'humain… »

D'un seul coup, plus personne ne parle dans la salle de classe. Je regarde Karkat qui semble s'être gelé sur place.

« C'est une menace ?  
- Peut-être. »

Nouveau silence, mais cette fois très rapidement interrompu par une sorte de grognement. Grognement tout droit sorti de la gorge de Karkat.  
Presque par réflexe j'attrape sa main, tirant dessus pour le forcer à tourner son visage vers moi.

« Laisse tomber, OK ? »

Il me jette un regard plein de « pas-question-j'vais-la-tabasser-à-mort ! » mais je serre sa main avec insistance et, bien que probablement à contrecœur, je le vois soupirer et se retourner.

« Bah alors, Vantas ? Nargue Vriska. Ton petit ami humain ouvre la bouche et t'obéis comme un clébard apprivoisé ? T'as aucune fierté en tant que troll ? Peut-être que t'as décidé de vivre comme un humain. Après tout on sait tous combien tu te sens proche d'eux, pas vrai ? Avec ton sang- !  
- Le cours va commencer ! »

Vriska s'arrête net, et tout le monde se retourne vers Kanaya. La demoiselle n'a pas levé la tête, immobile à sa place, mais son interruption a coupé net l'autre jeune fille dans son élan. Je regarde, paniqué, Vriska fixer mon amie troll d'un regard furieux, mais heureusement pour nous, le professeur choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la classe, et tout le monde est bien obligé de se taire.

OK, Vriska Serket ? Définitivement pas fréquentable. Je note.

...

Les choses ont commencé à empirer à l'école.

Pendant une bonne semaine il s'est pas passé grand-chose en fait, mais… Disons que l'ambiance générale était tendue. La plupart des élèves se contentent d'aller en cours et repartent aussitôt dans leur chambre ; on entend moins discuter dans les couloirs, à part des chuchotements. J'ai remarqué aussi que certaines personnes refusaient carrément de discuter avec moi ou un autre membre de notre petit groupe d'amis, à commencer par Equius et Nepeta qui nous évitent comme la peste désormais, même si je vois bien le regard désolé de la jeune fille quand elle passe à côté de nous. J'peux pas lui en vouloir, ni à elle ni à Equius – son moirail, d'après Karkat ; c'est normal d'avoir la trouille vu ce qui se passe. Et puis s'ils se retrouvaient blessés parce qu'ils m'ont parlé, je m'en voudrais probablement un max.

Mais bon, voilà. N'empêche que ça fait mal.

Tout comme ça fait mal de voir les humains recommencer à éviter les trolls en général. J'ai même l'impression que c'est devenu pire qu'avant. OK, ils se parlaient pratiquement pas avant, mais c'était avant que beaucoup soient devenus amis. Maintenant, on voit des trolls se faire ignorer par des humains qu'ils considéraient comme leurs potes, et inversement, certains trolls arrêtent de parler à leurs amis humains pour les protéger.

En fait, à part quelques autres élèves, on est pratiquement les seuls à encore traîner ouvertement avec des trolls. Honnêtement, il m'arrive d'avoir un peu peur parfois. Plusieurs fois il m'est arrivé d'appeler Jade après avoir entendu des rumeurs sur un nouvel accident, juste pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Je sais qu'elle peut être tête en l'air parfois et il lui arrive souvent de traîner seule dans les couloirs, totalement dans les nuages, alors forcément je m'inquiète, même si Terezi et Rose m'ont promis maintes et maintes fois qu'elles veilleraient toujours à ce que ma sœur ne reste jamais seule.

En parlant d'inquiétude, j'ai l'impression que Karkat est devenu hyper protecteur envers moi depuis qu'on a parlé avec Vriska. Il me demande toujours où je vais et me laisse pas mettre un pied dans le couloir sans m'accompagner. Je l'ai même entendu grogner juste parce que quelqu'un me parlait ! Dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance, ça m'aurait juste fait rire (et je dois bien avouer trouver ça un peu adorable sur les bords), mais je peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir un peu mal quand je vois à quel point il est inquiet.

On est de nouveau lundi quand on apprend la nouvelle : un nouvel élève a été envoyé à l'hôpital, un humain cette fois. Il aurait été coincé dans un couloir vide, à ce qu'on dit, et tabassé par un groupe de trolls. L'élève en question a eu plus de chance que Tavros, s'en tirant avec seulement quelques côtes cassées, mais ça ne change rien. Pas de message en lettres capitales cette fois, mais difficile de ne pas avoir de soupçons quant au coupable. Mais encore une fois, personne n'était présent sur les lieux quand ça s'est passé, et la victime nie avoir vu le visage de ses agresseurs.

Quand on retourne en classe l'après-midi, personne ne parle. Vriska est assise à sa table habituelle ; elle n'a pas raté les cours une seule fois depuis son retour. Avec Karkat, on s'apprête à aller s'installer nous aussi – après que ce dernier ait lancé un regard haineux au possible à la demoiselle, qui a répondu avec un grand sourire aux dents tranchantes – mais aussitôt on s'immobilise, car Terezi vient de se poster en face du bureau de Vriska, et pour une fois je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle se soit juste trompée de place.

Vriska, elle, se contente de hausser un sourcil, maintenant son sourire même si quelque chose sur son visage trahit son agacement.

« Un nouvel élève vient d'être admis à l'hôpital, dit fermement Terezi, l'air plus sérieux que jamais.  
- Et ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé me faire ?  
- Je pense que c'est toi qui l'y a envoyé. »

Les sourcils de Vriska se froncent, son sourire définitivement parti.

« J'espère que tu as des preuves de cette accusation, Pyrope.  
- Des preuves ? Qui a besoin de preuves ? Tout le monde a reconnu ton écriture sur le mur, quand Tavros a été poussé du toit !  
- Oh, vraiment ? Eh bien, puisque vous êtes tellement plus intelligents et perspicaces que la police, pourquoi ne venez-vous pas tous m'arrêter vous-mêmes ? Alors, j'attends ! »

Personne ne bouge dans la salle ; Vriska dévisage chaque élève et beaucoup baissent la tête pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard.

« Que des lâches, ricane-t-elle.  
- La justice l'emporte toujours au final, grogne Terezi.  
- Tu causes beaucoup mais je te vois pas faire grand-chose. Je te connaissais plus intrépide, mais peut-être as-tu perdu ton courage à force de traîner avec des minables comme Vantas ou vos très chers humains. Ou bien c'est depuis que tu as perdu la vue ? Rappelle-moi comment c'est arrivé, déjà ?  
- Vriska, ça suffit ! Crie Kanaya, qui s'est levée de sa chaise.  
- Encore de son côté à ce que je vois.  
- Elle est du côté de la vérité ! Hurle Terezi. Avoue ton crime, Vriska Serket ! Avoue que tu as poussé Tavros du toit !  
- Ha ! Cet imbécile serait tombé tout seul de toute façon un jour ou l'autre ! Même pas capable de regarder où il fout les pieds. Quand on y pense, il était comme un chien : tant qu'il ne se sera pas pris une voiture, il continuera d'aller sur la route. »

Le sourire de Vriska s'élargit un peu plus tandis qu'elle murmure, tout juste assez fort pour être entendu dans le silence :

« Je lui ai rendu service en le débarrassant de ses jambes, crois-moi ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe que Vriska tombe de sa chaise, projetée à terre par une Terezi furieuse qui s'est jetée sur elle comme un dragon enragé. Les cris d'élèves apeurés retentissent, mêlés au bruit de chaises qui tombent tandis que Terezi frappe Vriska au visage, juste avant de recevoir un puissant coup de pied en plein abdomen qui la fait tomber en arrière, emportant une table dans sa chute.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! Hurle une voix forte – le prof qui vient d'entrer, on dirait. Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! J'ai dit, arrêtez ! Vous deux, aidez-moi à les séparer ! »

Il ne faut pas moins de trois élèves trolls en plus du prof pour retenir les deux filles. Terezi pousse un cri de rage, battant furieusement des pieds pour tenter de se dégager. Vriska, elle, se contente de la fixer avec haine, un filet de sang bleu coulant d'entre ses lèvres.

« Ne crois pas qu'on en a fini, toi et moi ! Crie-t-elle. Tu paieras pour ça, Pyrope ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard et les deux filles sont amenées de force hors de la salle de classe, probablement pour finir en salle des professeurs, voire carrément le bureau de la directrice. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Rose poser une main sur l'épaule de Kanaya qui se laisse tomber sur sa chaise ; Karkat s'avance à son tour vers elle et je suis le mouvement.

« Peut-être est-ce ma faute, soupire la jeune fille. Si je lui avais fait face le jour de la rentrée au lieu de la fuir et de demander un changement de chambre, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas autant séché les cours. Si je ne l'avais pas rejetée, si je m'étais un tant soit peu occupé d'elle…  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute, la coupe Karkat. Cette fille t'a fait du mal, c'est normal que t'aies pas eu envie de lui sauter dans les bras en la revoyant. Et puis rien ne nous dit qu'elle n'aurait pas agi pareil quoi qu'on fasse.  
- Je ne sais pas, je… Je ne sais plus quoi penser. »

Elle pousse un long soupir, baissant les yeux avec un sourire mélancolique.

« Nous étions tellement proches… Les meilleures moirails… Je n'arrive toujours pas à me convaincre qu'elle ait pu changer à ce point.  
- Elle a changé, grogne Karkat. Et pas question que je la laisse faire du mal à un seul d'entre vous.  
- Karkat, je ne te savais pas si chevaleresque, plaisante Rose à moitié.  
- La ferme, Lalonde. »

Rose lève un sourcil, petit sourire amusé sur le visage, et Karkat grommelle mais déjà Kanaya a relevé la tête et sourit tendrement – j'ai toujours dit que Rose était douée pour remonter le moral des gens.

J'essaye de me concentrer sur le cours qui reprend après ça, tentant du mieux que possible de ne pas repenser au regard furieux de Vriska tout à l'heure qui, je crois, ne présage rien de bon.

...

Nous ne revoyons pas Terezi ou Vriska de la journée et devons attendre le soir pour que Terezi nous rejoigne tous dans la chambre de Jade et Rose. Elle entre en grimaçant, visiblement encore agacée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? Demande Jade.  
- Collée pendant deux semaines. La même pour Serket.  
- Bon… Ça aurait pu être pire, non ?  
- Je me fiche de la sentence, je n'aurais pas dû être jugée coupable ! » Rage la troll.

Personne ne dit rien pour lui laisser le temps de s'asseoir et se calmer un peu. Finalement, elle prend une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre :

« Serket a avoué, mais ils ne veulent rien entendre. Ils continuent de croire à un accident, ces couards !  
- Mais quand Tavros dira ce qui s'est passé, ils seront bien obligés de l'arrêter si c'est elle qui a fait le coup, non ? Continue Jade.  
- Pas sûr qu'il la dénonce, dit doucement Aradia. Je connais bien Tavros, il est trop gentil.  
- On lui parlera ! Insiste ma sœur. Et s'il veut toujours pas, on trouvera un autre moyen de la faire inculper ! Elle s'en tirera pas aussi facilement !  
- Vous pensez qu'elle est aussi responsable des autres incidents ? Demande Aradia.  
- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas ! Dit Terezi. Elle doit avoir des complices, cependant. Même Serket n'aurait pas pu aller aussi loin toute seule.  
- J'ai peut-être une petite idée pour l'un d'eux », dit alors Karkat.

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui, attendant qu'il poursuive.

« Eridan Ampora. Je l'ai vu sourire l'autre jour, quand cette fille a eu des araignées dans son casier. Et puis ce sombre connard a toujours eu un truc contre les humains ; vous vous souvenez comment il s'est fait jeter à l'exposé d'Histoire parce qu'il avait voulu faire le travail seul ?  
- Ça ne suffit pas à l'incriminer, dit Kanaya, mais je comprends que tu puisses avoir des doutes. Peut-être devrions-nous le surveiller un moment.  
- Pourquoi pas demander à Feferi ? Suggère Aradia. Ils sont moirails, non ?  
- Bonne idée, dit Terezi. John et Karkat, demain vous irez parler à la fille-poisson. Moi j'enquêterai sur les lieux des incidents. Il reste peut-être des preuves à découvrir !  
- Héhé, on se croirait dans une enquête policière ! Dit Jade. Je veux dire, c'est pas drôle ce qui se passe, mais…  
- Hé, c'est pas pour ça qu'on doit déprimer, je lui réponds.  
- John a raison, dit Rose. Garder le sourire en toutes circonstances est une force en soi.  
- Ouais ! Et ça nous empêchera pas de mettre Spiderbitch sous les verrous ! » Ricane Terezi.

Nous nous séparons finalement après ça, retournant dans nos chambres respectives. Sur le chemin, j'en profite pour discuter un peu avec Karkat, et surtout pour lui poser quelques questions sur Feferi et Eridan. Ils ont beau être dans notre classe, je leur ai jamais vraiment parlé. Apparemment Karkat non plus, puisque tout ce qu'il peut me dire sur eux est qu'Eridan considère que tout ce qui n'est pas un troll aquatique ne mérite pas de vivre et traite tout le monde de haut, et que Feferi est vraisemblablement tout le contraire, plaisantant avec même les sangs les plus bas. Et aussi, qu'ils faisaient beaucoup de jeux de mots sur le thème marin.

« Mais c'est pas un peu contradictoire ? Je lui demande une fois dans notre chambre. Je veux dire, ils ont pas du tout l'air sur la même longueur d'ondes, alors pourquoi ils traînent ensemble ?  
- C'est une des facettes de la moirallégeance. À la base, ce quadrant sert à ça : quand un troll a trop de pulsions meurtrières ou violentes, il vaut mieux qu'il ait un moirail pour l'apaiser. Même si dans le cas d'Ampora ça tient plus de l'envie de génocide. Ce connard se croit plus haut que tout le monde, et il essaye de se servir de son statut pour ramener n'importe qui dans un de ses putains de quadrants. Y'a qu'aux humains qu'il adresse pas la parole, et crois-moi vous avez de la chance de ce côté-là.  
- Donc, en fait, Gamzee il t'apaise c'est ça ?  
- Ouais. T'es pas trop mal dans le genre non plus, enfin quand tu me donnes pas envie de te mettre des baffes. Si t'avais pas été là, j'crois que j'aurais dévissé sa tête à Spiderbitch l'autre jour.  
- Oh, bah, c'est une bonne chose que tu l'aies pas fait, non ?  
- Ouais, j'imagine. »

Il s'arrête un moment, comme plongé dans ses pensées.

« Ça fait un moment que j'ai pas causé à Gamzee, avec toute cette histoire.  
- T'as besoin de lui ? J'peux l'appeler, si tu…  
- Non, l'appelle pas. Pas envie de voir sa tronche de drogué. Juste que j'ai tendance à oublier qu'il a besoin d'être surveillé, des fois.  
- T'inquiète, j'suis sûr qu'il va bien. C'est vrai qu'il a souvent la tête dans les nuages, mais…  
- J'voulais pas dire dans ce sens-là… Mais bon, laisse tomber. J'irai lui parler demain. »

...

Comme prévu, le lendemain, nous attendons la fin des cours pour discuter avec Feferi Peixes. La sonnerie annonçant la pause de midi ayant retenti, les élèves commencent à sortir de la salle de classe. Heureusement pour nous, Eridan est déjà sorti et Feferi prend son temps pour ranger ses affaires, aussi il ne reste pas beaucoup de monde dans la salle quand Karkat s'avance – seul, ça vaut mieux pour l'instant – vers la demoiselle. Je les vois échanger quelques mots, et Feferi hoche la tête, l'air intrigué. Le reste des élèves sort et, quand je vois qu'il n'y a plus que nous trois, je rejoins les deux trolls.

« Voilà, on sera plus tranquilles comme ça, dit Karkat.  
- Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu voulais, Karcrabe ? »

Feferi nous regarde, sourire innocent sur son visage. Je souris à mon tour et Karkat lève juste les yeux au ciel.

« Juste savoir si t'avais remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel chez Ampora dernièrement. »

Feferi fronce les sourcils en entendant ça.

« Eridan ? Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?  
- Euh, non, on n'a pas dit qu'il avait fait quelque chose ! Je m'exclame. On l'accuse pas ou quoi, hein ? Juste que, voilà, on…  
- On pense qu'il pourrait être impliqué dans l'accident de Tavros et les autres incidents qui se passent en ce moment. »

Oh, génial.  
Va falloir que je lui apprenne le sens du mot « tact » à celui-là, un jour…

Curieusement, Feferi n'a pas l'air fâchée ; elle semble juste désolée.

« Oh… J'aimerais bien pouvoir vous aider, mais je ne peux vraiment rien vous dire. Eridan et moi on a rompu notre moirallégeance le mois dernier, et à vrai dire je lui ai pas reparlé depuis. Promis, si jamais j'apprends quelque chose je vous le dis ! C'est terrible ce qui est arrivé à ce pauvre Tavros… »

Elle s'excuse à nouveau avant de sortir, et je me tourne vers Karkat qui pousse un long soupir.

« Génial, notre seule piste vient de se tirer.  
- On trouvera bien un autre moyen de découvrir la vérité, t'en fais pas.  
- Ouais. J'reste quand même persuadé que cette face de morue d'Ampora a quelque chose à voir dans tout ça. Et s'il a plus de moirail, raison de plus pour s'en inquiéter. »

Tout en continuant de discuter, on se rend au réfectoire où on retrouve nos amis. Terezi nous quitte avant le reste, bien décidée à aller récolter des preuves – elle pense pouvoir dénicher des indices avec son flair que la police n'aurait pas vu, limités par leur vision, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Comme d'habitude la pause passe trop vite, et c'est vite de nouveau l'heure d'aller en cours. La salle fermée, tout le monde attend dans le couloir le professeur qui semble une fois de plus en retard.

« Vous avez remarqué ? Vriska est pas là, chuchote Jade.  
- Elle est peut-être seulement en retard, dit Rose.  
- Mais elle est tout le temps en avance d'habitude ! Et puis… Terezi est toujours pas là non plus ! »

Je me tourne vers Karkat, qui fronce les sourcils. On se recule un peu pour chercher notre amie des yeux, mais aucun signe d'elle.

« Ça ne veut peut-être rien dire, je tente pour les rassurer.  
- Mais, et si… »

Jade s'interrompt soudain et je comprends vite pourquoi : Vriska vient d'arriver. La jeune fille ne nous adresse pas un regard, se contentant de s'adosser au mur en attendant l'arrivée du prof. Je me tourne vers ma sœur et on s'échange un sourire, un peu rassurés. Puis le professeur arrive enfin, l'air pressé.

« Tout le monde en salle d'étude, crie-t-il alors, le cours est annulé ! »

Quelques exclamations de joie suivent l'annonce, mais quelque chose se resserre dans mon ventre, et vue la tête que fait Karkat j'imagine qu'on pense à la même chose. Je me précipite vers le prof.

« Il se passe quelque chose, monsieur ?  
- Allez en salle d'étude, vous en saurez plus une fois…  
- Dites-le ! Grogne Karkat – ouah, du calme, ça reste un prof ! – Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Il y a eu un nouvel incident, rien de bien grave mais votre camarade a été envoyé à l'hôpital pour vérifier… Monsieur Vantas ! Revenez ici, vous… Egbert, vous aussi ! »

Je n'écoute pas davantage les cris du professeur, déjà parti à la course à la suite de Karkat. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Rose et Kanaya se faire un signe de la tête avant de nous suivre, suivies de Jade, Dave, Gamzee, Sollux et Aradia. Une fois dehors et devant le portail, on arrive juste à temps pour voir un médecin parler avec un professeur, derrière une ambulance. En nous voyant, le prof – notre professeur de sport, un troll plutôt baraqué – s'arrête de parler et nous jette un regard sévère.

« Monsieur ! S'écrie Jade, arrivée la première. C'est Terezi ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?!  
- Hé, du calme ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en cours ? Oui, mademoiselle Pyrope va très bien, ils l'amènent juste à l'hôpital pour faire quelques tests supplémentaires, juste au cas où.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demande Aradia.  
- Votre amie a eu de la chance. Un pot de fleur est tombé d'un étage plus haut juste au moment où elle passait pour aller en cours. Je vois pas ce qu'elle fichait dans ce coin-là, déjà, mais peu importe. L'essentiel, c'est qu'elle l'ait évité à temps. Elle s'est un peu cognée la tête en tombant, mais elle avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien. Comme j'ai dit, c'est juste pour vérifier que tout va vraiment bien qu'ils l'emmènent.  
- Est-ce qu'on peut aller la voir ? Je demande.  
- Hé, je viens de vous dire que c'était rien ! Et puis vous devriez être en cours !  
- Mais les cours ont été annulés, proteste Jade, et ça pourrait être grave ! »

Devant son regard plus qu'insistant, le professeur a l'air d'hésiter. Finalement, il soupire, passant une main dans ses cheveux en pagaille.

« Très bien, vous irez la voir… Mais seulement une fois que les cours seront terminés ! Annulés ou pas, je vous rappelle que vous êtes sous la responsabilité du lycée durant les créneaux scolaires.  
- Merci, monsieur !  
- Et vous avez plutôt intérêt à être rentrés avant le couvre-feu ! Je m'assurerai personnellement de savoir si vous êtes dans vos chambres ou non ce soir !  
- On y sera ! »

Sur ce, nous nous redirigeons tous vers la salle d'étude dans laquelle nous nous glissons discrètement, après nous être fait passer un bon savon par le professeur qui nous avait en cours normalement pour nous être enfuis comme ça.

J'essaie de faire mes devoirs pendant les heures de permanence – pas comme si je pouvais faire autre chose de toute façon – mais j'ai du mal à rassembler mes pensées.

« Psst ! »

Je me retourne discrètement pour voir Jade, derrière moi.

« Quoi ? Je murmure.  
- Tu trouves pas ça louche, toi, que Vriska soit arrivée en retard juste quand Terezi a son accident ?  
- Quoi, tu crois qu'elle aurait… ?  
- Moi je dis juste que le timing est trop parfait ! »

Elle me jette un Regard qui veut tout dire et je me retourne, pas bien sûr de savoir quoi penser. C'est vrai que ça coïncide un peu trop bien. Mais personne n'était sur les lieux, et je sais pas si Terezi aura vu – pardon, senti – quelque chose…

La seule chose que je sais, c'est que si on fait rien pour arrêter Vriska, des « accidents » comme ça, y'en aura plein d'autres, et peut-être que les futures victimes n'auront pas autant de chance que Terezi. Je frissonne à cette idée et croise brièvement le regard de Karkat à côté de moi, qui semble me dire que tout finira par s'arranger.

J'espère qu'il a raison.


End file.
